My Way Home Is Through You
by Somewhere's Sword
Summary: Kurt Hummel wasn't really looking forward to his Junior year. At least, not until he met Harry Black and his son Teddy. Slash; Harry/Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

_****__Title: __My Way Home Is Through You_**_  
Summary: _**_Kurt Hummel wasn't really looking forward to his Junior year. At least, not until he met Harry Black and his son Teddy._**_  
Pairings: _**_Harry/Kurt, Brittany/Santana, Mercedes/Sam, Finn/Rachel, Tina/Mike, Ginny/Daphne, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Severus_**_  
Chapter Wordcount: _**_5024  
_**_Warnings: _**___M/M sex, smut, mentions of child abuse, mentions of war situations, mentions of past torture, mentions of cutting, bullying, spoilers for all of Glee S2, AU post GoF_**_  
Disclaimer: _**_**I don't own Harry Potter or Glee. This will not change through the course of this story.**_

* * *

Kurt smiled absently to himself, hands in his pockets as he wandered down the path, not really paying attention to where he was going. It was halfway through summer, and already he was bored. However, he didn't think he was quite bored enough to want to give up his remaining four weeks of freedom. He wasn't sure whether he was excited for school, or dreading it. Yes, they'd gotten to Regionals last year, but they'd lost… he doubted it would change anything, they'd still be bottom of the social ladder. Still, he was used to it by now, and at least this time there were people there with him. He couldn't care less about his popularity within the school, so long as he had his friends in Glee.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp, painful impact to the back of his head, making his neck snap forward. He cried out, and heard a distant curse. "Shit! Oh, God, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he held a hand to the back of his head, eyes watering in pain as he peered up at the approaching person. "I'm so, so sorry, fuck, I told him to be careful. Teddy! Come apologise to the poor bloke!" The apologetic voice belonged to a man; an attractive man at that. He looked young, in his early twenties or so, with jet black hair and the most vivid green eyes Kurt had ever seen. He had a sheepish smile on his face, and was peering at something just over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned, swaying a little as he did so, black spots coming into his vision, and his eyebrows shot up at the small, brown-haired child scurrying forward, wide amber eyes fixed on Kurt, his bottom lip trembling.

"I'm really sorry, mister, I didn't mean to," the boy murmured, looking almost like he was about to burst into tears. There was a soccer ball at his feet, and Kurt presumed it was what had hit him on the back of the head. Despite his now pounding headache, he couldn't be angry with the boy; he was far too adorable for words.

"It's okay, it was an accident," he assured with a gentle smile, and the boy perked up, grinning back at him.

"Are you okay? I'm really, really sorry, I told him to watch where he was playing," the man said with a small frown, and now Kurt's ears weren't ringing he could tell the man was British.

"Really, it's fine. Minor concussion, slight loss of dignity. I'll live," he insisted with a laugh, and the man chuckled.

"Here, let me have a look," the man offered, stepping closer and sliding a hand into Kurt's hair, gently running his fingers over his scalp. Kurt winced as he touched a tender spot, flinching away. "Sorry. Good news is, it didn't break the skin. But, unfortunately, looks like you'll have a rather spectacular bruise. At least your hair will cover it," he remarked with a shrug, pulling back. Kurt smiled hesitantly at him, suddenly taken aback by how gorgeous the man was. His emerald eyes sparkled warmly, and his skin was lightly tanned, only marred by a faint scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kurt wondered where he got it.

"Well, that's good, I guess. But seriously, don't worry about it, I've had worse from school bullies," he told him, and the man's smile curled into a sympathetic frown.

"I know the feeling. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Black. And the munchkin with the football is my son Teddy," he introduced, holding out a hand. Kurt took it, feeling the slightly callused fingers in his own. Harry's hand was larger than his, but fit quite nicely.

"Kurt Hummel," he replied, blushing faintly as he released Harry's hand. Son, he had said. That probably meant married, though he had to admit, Harry didn't look old enough to have a kid Teddy's age. Harry grinned at him, his whole face lighting up.

"Well then, Kurt Hummel. At least let me buy you an ice cream to apologise for the concussion. It's the least I can do," he insisted. Kurt flushed, ducking his head, regardless of the new pain it caused.

"You don't have to, I'm fine," he assured the green-eyed man, but Harry grinned roguishly, winking.

"I insist, really. Come on, I happen to know that ice cream is a good cure for concussions. Especially ones caused by cheeky little brats with terrible aim." At this, he reached over and ruffled Teddy's hair, causing the boy to scowl and duck away from his hand with a loud 'Da-ad!'. Kurt laughed, deciding he might as well go for it. Free ice cream with a hot guy and his adorable kid? How could he say no?

"Well, if you insist," he agreed with a smile, and Harry's grin widened, the sight making Kurt a little weak at the knees.

"Come on, I know a great little place just around the corner. Cub, go grab your jumper," he urged, patting the small boy on the shoulder. Teddy nodded, racing off towards a spot just under a nearby tree where a bright blue hoodie was resting.

"He's adorable, how old is he?" Kurt asked, watching Harry's fond smile. Harry turned to him, the smile still in place.

"Four and a half. Merlin, makes me feel old," he added ruefully. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't look old," he blurted, before blushing furiously as he realized how that sounded. Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen me at three AM with bags under my eyes and baby puke on my shirt. I assure you, I'm not nearly so handsome then," he confided with a wink. Teddy raced back up to them, his hoodie in his arms, and Harry bent down to pick up the soccer ball, poking it absently and frowning when his finger didn't even make a dent. "Maybe I did pump it up too much. Suppose I should be glad you weren't facing the other way, I'd hate for you to bruise that pretty face of yours." Kurt was quite sure he was destined to blush permanently around this man; somehow, that didn't bother him as much as it should have. Harry gripped Teddy's hand, and the three of them continued down the path Kurt had been walking before the hit to the head.

"So, judging by the accent, I'm guessing you're not from around here," Kurt remarked wryly, making Harry chuckle.

"No, no, I'm British born and bred, me. Moved out here for a bit of peace and quiet, have a go at normal for once." Kurt gave him a look that said 'what the hell made you pick here?', and Harry laughed. "Threw a dart at a map, it landed here," he said by way of explanation. Kurt snorted.

"I would have thrown it again. There's definitely a lot of quiet around here, but there's really not a lot of anything else," he mused. Harry shrugged, absently lifting an arm to allow Teddy to hang from his bicep as he walked, putting him back down after a few steps.

"I dunno, doesn't seem too bad. There's a decent school for Ted to start at, I got a job, we're away from the rest of society… just what I need," Harry told him, running his now free hand through his raven hair. "What about you? Please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like the type of person for this town." Kurt smiled at him, assuring that he wasn't offended.

"I want to be on Broadway," Kurt told him with a smile. "But, unfortunately, I have to finish school first. But believe me, I'm planning on getting out of here as soon as I'm eighteen."

"Broadway, huh? Big dreams, I like it," Harry said with a grin. They turned a corner, and Kurt smiled as he realized they were going to his favourite ice cream place. They did the best low-fat sundaes.

"Dad?" Teddy chirped curiously, wide eyes staring up at him. "Can I get a banana split?" Harry gave a theatrical gasp.

"What, _before_ dinner? Hmm, I don't know," he teased, and Kurt smiled as Teddy's bottom lip fell into a pout.

"Pleeease!" he begged. Harry bit his lip in mock-contemplation, before grinning, looping an arm around Teddy's waist and hoisting him effortlessly onto his back. Kurt would never admit that his eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin revealed at the base of Harry's stomach as he stretched up to lift the boy.

"Alright then, but just this once," he added firmly, and Teddy grinned, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" he crowed happily, looping his arms around Harry's neck.

"No problem, cub. What about you, Kurt? Banana split?" he asked, turning to the countertenor with a grin. Kurt shook his head.

"I can't; have you got any idea how many calories are in those things?" he retorted, earning a raised eyebrow from the man.

"Seriously? But you're tiny! You probably weigh less than Teddy does!" Harry exclaimed. Kurt's cheeks went slightly pink, but he held his ground.

"I work hard to maintain my figure, it takes a lot of effort to look this fabulous," he defended. Harry looked him up and down appraisingly as they walked through the doors of the ice cream parlour.

"For some, maybe, but I get the feeling it comes naturally to you," he said with a wink, which made Kurt turn bright red. "How about we compromise? Share one with me," he offered, turning puppy eyes that were very similar to Teddy's on Kurt.

"…Fine," Kurt relented; he'd like to see a stronger man resist those damn eyes. Harry smirked in triumph, directing them to a booth and setting Teddy back on the floor so he could squirm across the seat. Harry slid in next to him, so Kurt sat opposite, smiling at the waitress who came up to them.

"Two banana splits, one with two spoons, please," Harry ordered smoothly, and Kurt watched as the blonde woman blushed, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He felt nauseous; did she realize her mascara was clumping?

"Coming right up," she said with a high-pitched giggle, tottering away on her high heels.

"So, Teddy, you're starting kindergarten soon?" Kurt asked with a smile towards the young boy, who nodded rapidly.

"Uhuh! Dad says I'm gonna make lots of new friends and have loads of fun at school," he replied with a bright grin. Kurt couldn't stop himself smiling; the boy's joy was infectious.

"Really? Sounds great. I remember kindergarten was a lot of fun." Back when there was no relationship drama, and Puck was actually kind of sweet, and popularity depended on who was willing to share their snacks. He kind of wished he could go back there a little bit. "I bet you'll make a ton of friends, all the girls will love you," he assured, grinning as Teddy made a face.

"Girls are weird. They're all giggly and loud," he told Kurt with a serious nod, making Harry snicker.

"I can assure you, cub, it only gets worse as they get older," he muttered, and Kurt nodded in agreement. "But one day you won't think girls are so weird. And I dread the day that happens," he added to Kurt, who winced in sympathy. Teddy looked like the kind of kid who would grow up to be a heartbreaker; Harry would have his hands full. "Maybe the fates will be kind and you'll go after boys, I can deal with that. Merlin only knows how I'd give you The Talk if you're straight." He gave a theatrical shudder. "I'll get your uncle Ron to do it," he murmured, more to himself than anything. Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"You're gay?" he asked before he could help himself. Surely there was no way a guy _this_ gorgeous, with a kid, could play for the home team? Harry glanced up, smiling almost shyly.

"Yup. Doesn't bother you, does it? I mean, I, uh, figured I was in good company," he said sheepishly. Kurt smiled back at him, meeting his eyes.

"You are, don't worry. I'm just surprised; Lima isn't exactly the best town for anyone who isn't completely heterosexual," he replied, and Harry gave him a knowing look.

"School bullies?" he presumed, and Kurt nodded. They both paused as Teddy squealed happily, seeing the waitress walking over with their banana splits. Kurt laughed at the boy's excitement, watching him grab a spoon and dive right in. Harry nudged theirs towards the centre of the table, taking one of the spoons. "Before we start, any preferences? Because I will warn you, I'm liable to hog the strawberry ice cream," Harry told him with a grin, which Kurt returned.

"Go for it; I'm much more interested in the chocolate. If I'm going to eat this, I might as well eat the best bits," he replied. Harry's grin widened.

"That's the spirit," he cheered quietly, spooning up a large lump of strawberry ice cream with some hot fudge. Kurt daintily separated a piece of banana and some chocolate ice cream, glancing over at Teddy, who had demolished a quarter of his already. "Cub, slow down or you'll choke," Harry reprimanded absently, a bemused look on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you're gay, how do you have…?" Kurt trailed off, gesturing towards Teddy, who was wrapped up in his own little ice-cream world. Harry got the idea, giving him a slightly bitter smile.

"He's my godson. His parents were killed in the terrorist attacks when he was three months old, and his grandmother wasn't in any state to take him in, so… I adopted him. It was tough, but I've never regretted a second of it," he said truthfully, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair. Kurt smiled at that; it was sweet that Harry had done that, he doubted many people would.

"How old were you when you adopted him?" he queried after swallowing his mouthful of ice cream.

"Seventeen," Harry replied, and some quick mental math told Kurt that Harry was now 21 or 22. Just over five years older than him. It could be worse.

"Wow," Kurt replied, impressed. He couldn't imagine adopting a child at seventeen. "There's not a lot of people who'd do that." Harry shrugged bashfully.

"I grew up without my parents, and I know what it feels like to feel unloved. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Teddy if I could help it, especially not after everything his parents did for me," he replied, as if adopting a three month-old child at seventeen was something anyone would do. Suddenly, he broke out into a grin. "We seem to have veered into rather depressing conversation; that simply won't do. So, tell me Kurt, what's life like in an American high school? I spent seven years at a boarding school in the Scottish highlands, and I've not been able to get out much ever since because of this one," he said with a jerk of his thumb at Teddy. Kurt's eyebrows shot up, his face aghast at anyone being that socially out-of-touch.

"I have a _lot_ to educate you on."

.-.-.

Before Kurt knew it, their banana split was down to mere dregs of melted ice cream in the dish, and he, Harry and Teddy had been sat there for a good hour. He laughed as Teddy told him about the time Harry got pranked by his brother and had blue hair for three weeks, but was startled when his phone bleeped from his pocket. Pulling it out, he frowned. "Gaga, I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago," he muttered to himself.

"Really? Damn, sorry, I didn't realize we'd been here so long, it's just… you're easy to talk to, y'know?" Harry remarked with a slight shake of his head. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your car." Pulling out his wallet, Harry left a few bills on the table, getting up so that Teddy could clamber out, and Kurt did the same, smiling hesitantly. If you ignored the man's four year-old son, this was very much like a date.

"I'm over in the lot by the park," Kurt said, turning down the street, and Harry nodded, beckoning Teddy to follow. Kurt was surprised when a small hand slid into his own, and looked down, seeing Teddy grinning back up at him.

"Looks like you've made a friend," Harry commented from his other side, amusement in his tone.

"He's a cute kid, you've done a great job with him," he complimented, and Harry beamed.

"Thanks. He really seems to like you, though; he's usually quite shy. Guess you just have a talent for charming us Blacks," he teased, smirking playfully at Kurt's blush. "You do blush rather a lot, don't you? I'll forgive you because the colour suits you so nicely." Kurt was sure his cheeks got even redder; did Harry realize how blatant his flirting was?

"Blacks, plural? Does that mean I've charmed you, too?" he asked boldly, meeting Harry's gaze. Harry was briefly taken aback, before he grinned.

"You have indeed." Suddenly, he paused, shooting Kurt a concerned look. "Am I being too forward? I'm, uh, not exactly used to this whole flirting lark," he admitted hesitantly, his own cheeks flushing. Kurt thought he looked adorable.

"It's fine, I'm flattered. I'm not particularly used to it either," he confessed hesitantly. "But… I do like it," he added with a shy smile, which was returned tenfold.

"Look, Kurt, I… I know we only met a couple of hours ago, and I know there's an age gap, but… I really like you, and I'd like to get to know you better, if… if you're interested." Kurt had to work very hard not to let his jaw drop. Here was a gorgeous, sweet, smart, funny twenty-two year-old man, asking if he wanted to get to know each other. Clearly he'd been knocked out by that blow to the head.

"Of course I'm interested," he replied, his voice shaking slightly. "I just… I've never done this before." He was painfully aware of his own virginal status; he'd never even properly kissed before. He didn't count his attempt at being straight with Brittany. Harry smiled wryly.

"I'm not the most experienced guy in the world either. But I do like you a lot," he insisted. "We could start out as friends first? Take it slow. Convince your dad that I'm not a creeper," he added dryly, making Kurt smile, even as he imagined what his dad would say if he knew he'd gotten ice cream with an adult he'd only just met.

"Friends sounds… nice," he agreed, giving Harry a tentative smile as he pulled out his car keys and phone. "What's your number?" he asked, before blushing faintly. Harry smiled, rattling off his number, and Kurt saved it before texting it. After a few moments, there was an answering bleep from Harry's jeans pocket, and he smiled. "There. I'll, uh, see you later?" he half-stated, half-asked, looking down at Teddy. "Have fun at your first day of kindergarten, okay? I'm sure it'll be awesome," he assured the boy, who grinned, hugging him around the knees.

"Bye, Kurt," he replied softly, before letting go. Harry smiled at Kurt, stepping forward a little. Kurt was surprised when he leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"I'll see you another time. Text me," he added with a smile, brushing a finger down one of Kurt's burning cheeks. The teen stood, staring blankly as Harry and Teddy walked away, taking several minutes to snap out of it. Getting into his car, he strapped himself in and turned the engine on, letting his head fall back against the headrest before wincing as it hit the bruise.

"Gaga, I hope that wasn't a hallucination," he muttered under his breath, composing himself enough to drive off without crashing, and prayed to all the fashion gods that Harry was not a figment of his imagination.

.-.

As expected, his dad was not impressed when he walked through the front door almost half an hour late. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked, and Kurt bit his lip. He was never very good at lying to his father.

"Well, I was at the park, just going for a walk, and… I met a guy." Immediately, Burt's eyebrows shot up, and a wary look crossed his features.

"A guy?" he prompted, gesturing to the chair opposite him. Kurt sighed, knowing he wasn't going to escape the talk, and sat down.

"He's really sweet, and funny, and British. There's a bit of an age gap, but he just wants to be friends first, and I think he really likes me," he blurted, a grin on his face as he remembered the kiss pressed to his cheek and the look on Harry's eyes. Burt's eyebrows rose even higher.

"How much is a bit of an age gap? Eighteen?" Kurt winced, anticipating a meltdown.

"He's… twenty-two. But like I said, he just wants to be friends first, get to know each other." Crossing his fingers behind his back, he hoped his dad wouldn't freak out _too_ badly.

"Twenty-two? Kurt, you're sixteen! How do you know he's not just trying to take advantage?" Burt argued, scowling.

"He wasn't like that, dad. He's a really nice guy, and his son is adorable. Adopted," he added hastily at Burt's look of alarm. "His godson, but Teddy calls him dad. He's four, and the cutest little boy I've ever seen. And you know I don't like kids." They were messy and had no respect for expensive clothes. But Teddy was just too sweet for words, and seemed like a lovely, well-mannered, clean child. He'd heard Puck and Quinn's horror stories about Terri Schuester's nephews.

"You sure you want to get involved with a guy with a kid? It's a big responsibility, you have to be sure before bringing someone into your child's life, and if you're not totally sure about this guy, don't even think about it," Burt warned. Kurt cheered inwardly; he didn't seem to be arguing about the age gap much more.

"I'm sure, dad. I really, really like this guy. But like I said, friends first. Something about proving to you that he's not a creeper," he added with a laugh, earning a grudging smirk from his father. "I mean, I've only known him a couple of hours, but… I'm really happy about this." Burt folded his arms across his chest, lips pursed.

"I can't say I like this, but I'm happy you're happy. Just be careful, Kurt; you're very mature for your age, but the difference between sixteen and twenty-two is a lot. I don't know if it's a good idea for your first real relationship to be with a guy six years older than you." Kurt sighed, frowning.

"I know. But come on, how likely is it for me to meet another gay guy in Lima? I have to take opportunities when they arise," he added with a grin, making his dad snort. Kurt moved to leave, but stopped when Burt called his name. Turning, he looked expectantly at his dad, who had an oddly serious expression on his face.

"Thanks for telling me about this, kid. If it's what you want, I don't have a problem with you hanging out with this guy. But I'm glad you're not keeping it secret from me." Kurt smiled softly, leaning against the doorway. Clearly his dad knew all too well what kind of things half the kids at McKinley tried to keep secret from their parents.

"I'm not an idiot, dad. You're more likely to let me date him if I'm open about it from the start. Also, can we… not tell Finn? I don't mind you telling Carole, but Finn… can't really keep a secret to save his life, and I don't want it getting around…" he trailed off, and Burt nodded.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"Now, I have a history essay to write, so…" Burt laughed, nodding.

"Sure, I'll see you at dinner. Love you, kid."

"Love you too, dad," Kurt replied with a smile, before heading down to the basement. Tossing his bag on the bed, he sighed, a grin bursting across his face. He'd told his dad about Harry and hadn't been completely shut down. Looking down at his phone, he bit his lip, wondering if it would be too soon to text Harry. He didn't want to seem too eager. He let out a frustrated noise under his breath, tossing the phone next to his bag. He'd text him after he'd finished his essay.

.-.

Kurt startled out of his trance as his phone rang, and set down his phone, rolling the chair over to his bed to check the caller ID; Mercedes. Accepting the call, he smiled. "Hey, 'Cedes, what's up?"

"Nothing, just bored out of my mind. I can't believe we're only halfway through vacation, it feels like school has been out forever. What's up with you?" she asked conversationally.

"Not much, doing that essay for Miss Carter. Went for a walk earlier, nothing special." He wasn't going to tell her about Harry; he wanted to keep it to himself for a little while longer. Besides, as much as he loved his best friend, he knew anything he told her would be all around Glee club – and by extension, the rest of the school – within two hours. He didn't want rumours starting.

"Why are you doing that essay now? We've got four weeks left," she complained.

"I, unlike some people, like to have all my homework done _before_ the last day of break," he replied wryly, knowing that every year, Mercedes would attempt to do all her summer homework in the last two days before school, having put them off all summer.

"Nerd," she teased laughingly. "Hey, anyway, Tina was thinking of having a sleepover tomorrow night. You in?"

"Of course, it's been far too long." Regardless of the fact that he'd been shopping with them all two days ago. "Listen, I need to finish this essay, then I'm all yours. Skype at nine?"

"Sure thing, boo, later." Mercedes hung up, and he got halfway to his desk before his phone buzzed with a text. Rolling his eyes, he pushed his chair back, picking up the phone and expecting to have to text Tina and assure her Mercedes had already told him about the sleepover. His eyebrows shot up and he let out an unmanly squeak at the name 'Harry' on the ID. '_Teddy's with the babysitter on Friday afternoon. Lunch? X'_ A beaming smile tugged at his lips, and he typed out a quick reply.

'_Sure, where and when? X'_ Moving back to his desk, this time taking his phone with him, he managed another three sentences before his phone buzzed again.

'_Meet at the mall at one? We can find somewhere there, do a bit of shopping? X'_

'_Sounds like a plan. Can't wait :) x' _Double-checking some statistics in his textbook, he scrawled down the last paragraph of his essay, closing his book with a satisfied smile just as his phone buzzed continuously, indicating a call. His grin widened when he saw Harry's name, and he picked up.

"Is it kind of pathetic that I'm calling you even though we saw each other two hours ago?" Harry said by way of greeting, making Kurt laugh.

"I'm not complaining, I assure you. Besides, I just finished an essay, so I have all the time in the world." He flopped down on the bed, smiling to himself.

"Oh, good. So, yeah, I just hired a new babysitter for Ted, and I need to give her a test run with him to make sure they get on alright, so I'm a free man for three hours on Friday afternoon," Harry said happily.

"Lucky me," Kurt replied playfully. "I talked to my dad, by the way. He's significantly less angry than I thought he would be. But he does think I'm too young for you, and that I shouldn't be getting involved with a guy who has a kid. He didn't forbid me from seeing you, though."

"Great. Well, less great that he doesn't really approve, but… at least he's not stopping you. I guess I'll just have to get him to like me," Harry said brightly, not sounding fazed by the prospect, making Kurt laugh.

"Just be careful, my dad has a shotgun," he joked.

"I'm pretty good at dodging, I'll be alright," Harry assured. "Ted, be careful, you've already broken that twice!" Kurt raised an eyebrow, laughing.

"Do I want to know?"

"Sorry. Ted was playing a little too close to a rather fragile lamp," Harry said sheepishly. Kurt grinned; he'd broken a fair few lamps in his childhood.

"Are you busy?" he asked concernedly, but Harry hummed in the negative.

"No, no, just watching TV. Now, I believe we have an unfinished conversation, mister. Tell me again why Gaga is better than Katy Perry? Blasphemy!" Kurt laughed, leaning back against the pillows and taking a deep breath, prepared to argue his case.

Kurt didn't realise how long he'd been on the phone until the shout of 'Kurt, dinner!' echoed through the house. "Crap, I've got to go, dinner," he said apologetically, snickering as Harry let out an exaggerated whine.

"Hmm, I should probably start cooking for that matter, before Ted attempts to raid the fridge. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?"

"Ah, I'm at a sleepover with the girls tomorrow night," Kurt said apologetically.

"Oh, I'd better keep away then, or they'll kidnap your phone and pretend to be you," Harry teased, only sounding slightly put-out. "I'll see you Friday, then."

"See you Friday."


	2. Chapter 2

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5249_

* * *

Kurt started packing his things quickly, stuffing them back in his bag; he could fold them neatly and press them later.

"Hey, Kurt, what's the rush?" Tina asked with a frown, sat on the bed and still in her pyjamas. Mercedes wasn't even up yet, staring at him in sleepy confusion from under her duvet. They were used to him being up earlier than them, but he was usually happy to get back into his pyjamas after a shower and join them in lounging around.

"I've got to get home, I promised dad I'd work today," he lied smoothly, checking his watch. 11:45; he had an hour and fifteen minutes to get home, change and get to the mall.

"Aww," Rachel said, sounding upset. "I guess we'll see you later, then." Hugging each of the girls goodbye, Kurt shouldered his bag and headed out to his car. Driving the –thankfully quite short – journey home, he raced down to his bedroom, seeing the outfit he'd pre-picked lying on the bed. Thankfully, it was still weather-appropriate. Having showered and gone through his morning routine at Tina's to save time, he stripped down and changed into the outfit he'd set out, combing and styling his hair as quickly as he could.

"What's got you in a rush?" Carole asked, leaning in the doorway with an amused expression on her face. By now Kurt was unsurprised to see her there; she'd practically moved in, and even Finn was around most afternoons if he wasn't with the guys or Rachel.

"I'm meeting Harry at the mall at one," he replied, tilting his head to check his hair looked good from all angles.

"Ah," Carole murmured, as if that one sentence explained everything, which it did. Kurt assumed that his dad had filled her in. "When will you be home?"

"Well he's only got the babysitter until four, so before then," Kurt answered obediently, wondering why it didn't feel weird to talk about his hopefully eventual boyfriend needing a babysitter.

"So you're not taking the kid with you?" Kurt nodded, smiling.

"No, Harry just hired the new babysitter, this is a test run to see if she gets along with him when Harry isn't there." Carole nodded, eyeing Kurt speculatively as his son tied his shoelaces.

"Well, have fun, honey. Tell Harry that your father and I want to meet him soon, make sure he's good enough for you," Kurt rolled his eyes, but was grinning, and leant up to kiss the woman's cheek as he passed.

"Tell dad not to scare him off, please," he murmured, earning a laugh. Grabbing his keys from the side-table in the hall, he left the house, hopping back in his car.

He arrived at the mall at ten to one, and realised that Harry hadn't specified a meeting place. Sending a quick text to the man, he didn't have to wait long, getting one in return telling him to meet by the west doors. Thankfully, he'd parked in the west parking lot, so it only took a couple of minutes to get to the doors. Harry was waiting for him, hands in the pockets of his jeans, and he beamed when Kurt approached. "Hey!" he greeted cheerfully, leaning in shyly to kiss Kurt's cheek, making the teen blush.

"Hi! Have you been waiting long?" Harry shook his head, walking close by Kurt's side, their shoulders brushing occasionally.

"Nah, five minutes or so. It was a bit of a rush, to be honest; Ted wasn't all that thrilled about me leaving him. But Laura – the new babysitter – distracted him with the promise of baking cookies," he added with a laugh, making Kurt grin.

"And, of course, cookies beat hanging with dad every time," he agreed mock-seriously. Harry shrugged one shoulder, giving Kurt the crooked half-smile that had Kurt weak at the knees.

"Oh, definitely. So how was your sleepover with the girls?" There was a somewhat teasing quality to Harry's voice, and Kurt nudged him lightly.

"It was a lot of fun, actually. And I can't exactly hang with the guys, half of them are convinced I'll make a pass at them at every opportunity," the teen pointed out, wrinkling his nose at the thought of hitting on any of the guys from Glee. Sure, they were all attractive, but… no.

"Ah, they're those types, are they?" Harry sympathized ruefully.

"They are. Also, they're all under the impression that I suck at video games," Kurt added, tugging on Harry's arm to direct him into a store to their left.

"And is that a false impression?" Harry queried with raised eyebrows, making Kurt smile.

"Just because I don't play them often doesn't mean I'm bad. I could probably kick most of their asses at CoD, I'm just not a fan of shooting games. But none of them would have a hope at beating me at Mario Kart," he insisted somewhat proudly. Harry laughed, absently picking up a sweater to look at before putting it back down again.

"I'll have to test you on that. I'm not too bad myself, even if Zelda is my game of choice."

"I thought you said you were culturally retarded?" Kurt pointed out, trying on a hat experimentally, tilting his head to check how it looked in the mirror before putting it back.

"Not _completely_. Besides, I had to have something to do when Teddy was too small to be any fun," Harry retorted. "I think these would look great on you." He picked up a pair of distressed grey skinny jeans, and Kurt eyed them speculatively.

"I've already got some that are very similar, but those _are_ nice." Harry put them back, and the two browsed the store a little more before leaving, looking for the next one. "So what's the new job you got here? Anything interesting?"

"I'm an English teacher, actually. Or, at least, I will be," Harry answered, smiling in excitement at the thought of his new job. Kurt raised an eyebrow, whistling lowly.

"Brave man," he remarked dryly. "Those kids won't know what hit them, being taught English by a genuine Englishman. Especially one as cute as you; I bet all the girls are crushing on you by the end of the first week." Harry groaned, suddenly looking scared.

"God, I hope not! Teenage girls with crushes scare the crap out of me." Kurt laughed, and Harry smirked. "Maybe I'll just have to tell them that I'm seeing someone, and he won't be happy if they hit on me." Kurt's cheeks reddened, and he shot Harry an alarmed look.

"I thought you said friends first!" he hissed, making Harry smirk.

"Oh, I did. But school starts in four weeks, and I like my chances of having a boyfriend by then," he informed him with a wink, watching Kurt's cheeks grow even redder. The teen had to admit, he liked those chances too. "Anyway, how about we grab some lunch?"

.-.

The two found seats in a corner of the food court, a tray from Subway between them. Kurt had wanted to go to the salad bar, but Harry had pestered him until he caved, insisting that he didn't need to diet. "I haven't had a call from Laura yet. I can only assume this is a good thing," Harry declared, glancing down at the screen of his phone.

"I'm sure they're having plenty of fun baking cookies and making a mess of your kitchen. If she's cleaned up before you get home, I say keep her," Kurt recommended with a grin. Harry smiled, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Oh, if she can get Teddy to clean up after himself, she's a bloody godsend. The brat's in his 'I'm going to leave everything all over the floor just in case I want to play with it again later' phase," he complained. "I've lost count of the amount of toy cars I've trodden on in the past few weeks. As much as I love him, I'll be glad when he's at school and making friends." Harry paused, then frowned to himself. "I'm so sorry, I'm probably boring you nattering on about Teddy."

"No, no, it's fine," Kurt insisted, smiling reassuringly. "I really don't mind."

"Still, talking about my kid probably isn't endearing you to the idea of dating me. Tell me a little about you; you said you wanted to be on Broadway, I take it that means you sing?" Harry questioned, watching Kurt grin.

"All the time. There's a Glee Club at school that I'm part of, we're actually not too bad. We actually got to regionals last year. What about you, any hidden talents?" Harry blushed lightly, ducking his gaze.

"Well I'm an alright singer, I suppose. I've not sung much, though. Hmm, hidden talents… I'm pretty good at gymnastics. Also, swords, I'm good with those. And… is being able to recite all of Shakespeare's The Tempest from memory a talent? I can do that."

"I'm not sure if it's a talent or a giant demonstration of dorkiness," Kurt teased, making Harry's lips twitch.

"Let's go for both. You into anything other than singing and fabulousness?" he asked, giving a pointed look to Kurt's outfit. "You look great, by the way, if I haven't said that yet."

"Thanks," Kurt replied, not used to getting clothing compliments. "I wouldn't say there's anything else I'm _into_, particularly. Clothes, music, performing. I like watching all the old musical movies, and the black and whites. There's just something so romantic about them." Harry smiled at the wistful look on Kurt's face.

"I'd better brush up on my gentlemanly charm, then, hadn't I?" he remarked playfully, winking. Kurt blushed faintly, but his smile didn't falter.

"I've heard you British are full of it," he retorted. Harry snickered, grin widening.

"Well, we're full of something…" he trailed off, making Kurt laugh. "If you're finished, shall we continue? There's not long before I have to get back home to Teddy, and I want to make the most of it."

.-.

Kurt enjoyed the afternoon with Harry a lot more than he'd expected to; most guys, even gay guys, quickly tired of shopping. But Harry was willing to go into all the stores Kurt pointed out, even pointing out some of his own and suggesting styles for Kurt that he hadn't necessarily thought about. And, of course, the conversation was great. They didn't buy much, but Kurt still had a couple of bags to toss in the back of his car once they left. "I'd better get going, then," Harry said, sighing. Kurt frowned, glancing at his watch. "I don't suppose you'd accompany me to the movies on Tuesday night? I've been kind-of hoping to see Toy Story 3 but I haven't had the chance yet, and… it'd be nice to have someone to go with."

"I'd love to!" Kurt agreed instantly, a happy bubble rising in his chest. "Is this… a friends thing, or a date thing?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to get the wrong end of the stick. Harry bit his lip.

"Well, the responsible part of me wants to say a friends thing, as I know I said we'd stay friends for a while, but… I'd really, really like for it to be a date thing, if you want to," he admitted, looking a lot younger than 22 as hopeful green eyes turned on Kurt. "I mean, I'll totally understand if you want it to be a friends thing, but… just throwing it out there." The teen grinned, feeling his cheeks go pink. He'd been hoping it would be a date; he didn't know how much longer he could do 'friends first' with Harry, the man was way too perfect to let slip through his fingers.

"I'd have to check with my dad first. And possibly suggest to Rachel to get Finn out of the house Tuesday night so you can meet him before we go. But I'd love to go to the movies with you, on a date," he added to clarify. Harry's face lit up, making Kurt smile.

"Brilliant," the older man breathed happily. "That's… really brilliant. I'll check movie times and let you know? And if Finn's not there, I'll… come pick you up?" Kurt grinned, nodding, the butterflies in his stomach dancing happily. He had a date!

"I can't wait," he replied honestly. The two stood there, grinning stupidly at each other, before Harry looked down at his watch.

"Okay, now I _really_ need to go. But I'll see you Tuesday." He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, and Kurt's arm briefly wound round the older man's waist in a quick hug.

"See you Tuesday. And tell Teddy hi from me," he added with a smile, opening the door to his car. Harry chuckled, offering a jaunty wave before turning to find his own car. Starting his engine, Kurt quietly hummed along with the radio, a happy grin on his face the entire way home.

.-.

"So, how did it go?" Carole asked almost as soon as Kurt walked through the door, and the teen grinned at her.

"It was great. He's really, really sweet, and charming, and… it was a really great afternoon," he said happily, making the woman laugh.

"I'll tell Burt to keep the shotgun at bay, then, shall I?" she teased. "I'm glad you had fun. Are you seeing him again?"

"Tuesday night, we're going to the movies. On an actual date, this time, if dad's okay with it. I said I'd try and get Rachel to get Finn out of the house so Harry can pick me up and meet dad," he explained, walking into the kitchen with his almost-stepmom. His dad was in there, and he looked up when he heard Kurt's voice.

"What's happening?" Kurt smiled at him, reaching into the fridge for some orange juice.

"Harry's taking me to the movies on Tuesday night. I said he could pick me up and meet you if Finn's not here." Burt scowled, but nodded reluctantly at the happy grin on his son's face.

"Sure, just don't forget you have a curfew." Kurt smiled fondly, rolling his eyes.

"I know, dad."

.-.-.

Tuesday night couldn't arrive fast enough, as far as Kurt was concerned. All weekend he'd had to talk to Mercedes and the girls as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on in his life, listening to Rachel go on and on about how her and Finn were finally on the right track, and Tina shyly admit that she and Mike had gotten together at their Asian summer camp, and Mercedes moan playfully that there was no decent man candy at McKinley, and she hoped they got some this year. Kurt agreed half-heartedly; any new man candy would probably be as painfully straight as the rest of them, and either way, he had Harry now.

When Tuesday finally came, Kurt spent even longer than usual on his morning beauty routine, flitting about the house like a child on a sugar rush, much to the silent amusement of both Burt and Carole. Due to some helpful prodding of Rachel, Finn was spending the day with her and having dinner with her and her dads, so Kurt was free to fuss and be nervous without him getting suspicious. It also meant that Harry could pick him up, and meet Burt at the same time.

Kurt glanced at the clock on his wall – 7:25. Harry would be arriving soon. He checked himself over in the mirror, smoothing down his waistcoat and straightening his shirt collar. He hoped he didn't look too dressy; he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang, and after one last hair check he sprinted out of his room, up the stairs to the hallway. Pausing to compose himself, he let his giddy smile escape and opened the door. Harry was stood on the other side, looking handsome in a charcoal blazer over a dark blue t-shirt and dark jeans that hugged his thighs incredibly. Kurt grinned, his eyebrows rising when the man produced a single red rose from behind his back. "For you," Harry murmured with a lopsided smile. Kurt blushed, taking the rose and leaning forward to peck Harry's cheek. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you, so do you!" Kurt replied, his voice a little breathy; Harry in those jeans was doing more to him than he was willing to admit. "Come in," he urged suddenly, stepping aside to allow Harry through. The man froze after Kurt shut the door, and the countertenor knew why as soon as he turned around. Burt was stood in the hallway, arms folded over his chest, a menacing look on his face.

"You must be Harry," he said by way of greeting, eyeing the young man skeptically. Kurt groaned silently, hoping his dad didn't scare off the first guy to truly be interested in him.

"Yes, sir. Harry Black." Evidently unperturbed, Harry held out his hand, and Kurt winced at the strength in the handshake; it looked like his dad was trying to break Harry's fingers.

"You have a kid?" Burt grunted, raising an eyebrow as Harry didn't even blink at the crushing grip.

"I do, and I completely understand you wanting to shoot me. So I just want to say that your son is really, really amazing and I hope I don't do anything to make either him or you angry at me," he replied evenly, meeting Burt's gaze without fear. Kurt smiled softly; Harry knew exactly what to say to get on his father's good side.

"Yeah, then just make sure you don't mess him around. Just because you're the only other gay guy in Lima doesn't give you the right to treat my son like crap."

"Da-ad!" Kurt groaned, flushing in embarrassment. "Where's Carole?"

"I'm here, why?" the woman in question responded, stepping out from where she'd been shamelessly eavesdropping behind the kitchen door. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"I want to know that I can go put this in water without dad killing anyone," Kurt replied frankly as he gestured to the rose, making Harry snicker under his breath and Carole grin.

"I'll keep an eye on them, dear. That's a lovely rose, by the way," she added. Kurt smiled back, ducking into the kitchen and hunting for a vase or something as quickly as possible, very aware of the murmur of conversation going on in the hall. Eventually he found an empty soda bottle, deciding it would have to do and pouring some water in, standing the rose in it with a smile. When he got back out into the hallway, Harry was still alive and looking no worse for wear, and Burt even had a small, reluctant smile on his face.

"Can we go, now?" he asked his father, raising an eyebrow. Burt rolled his eyes, reaching out to cuff Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, I won't shoot your boyfriend tonight. Have fun, kid, and be back by eleven," he added, before turning to Harry. "You keep your hands to yourself and treat him like a goddamn prince, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied with a smile, offering his arm to a blushing Kurt. Kurt threaded his arm through Harry's, allowing the older man to escort him out to the driveway.

"I am so sorry about him," he said instantly, making Harry laugh.

"It's fine, really. He's just looking out for you, it's nice. A lot of dads wouldn't be so accepting of their son's sexuality, especially in a place like this," he added with a small smile. Kurt grinned despite himself; he knew, and he was immensely grateful.

"Yeah, my dad's awesome. But still, I did not mean for that to be so embarrassing. And is your hand okay?" Harry held up the hand in question, flexing his fingers to prove they were fine.

"He'll have to try a lot harder than that to break my fingers. I was captain of the house football team back in school, and there was this one house we had a huge rivalry with. The captains had to shake hands before every match, and I swear Draco nearly broke my hand several times," he explained with a laugh. Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You play soccer?" he asked in surprise. Harry didn't really seem like the sporty type.

"I used to," Harry replied, turning on the car engine. "Not so much since I left school, but I still play when I can. I'll assume you're not the sports kind?"

"I'll have you know, I was briefly on the football team!" Kurt protested, earning a raised eyebrow. "Okay, so it wasn't for long, and I didn't do much. I don't mind watching, but playing isn't really my forte." He only really got into the habit of watching because of the Glee guys in the team; it was only fair to go and support them.

"Fair enough. So how was your weekend?" Kurt smiled as Harry's fingers linked through his over the centre console.

"Pretty quiet, spent most of it catching up on summer homework and Skyping the girls. How was yours?"

"Great, except for when Ted decided his bedroom walls were too plain and he absolutely _had_ to draw all over them in crayon," Harry grumbled lightly. Kurt's eyes went wide, and he stifled a laugh.

"Seriously? Oh, God, I bet that was a mess!" Harry nodded emphatically.

"It still is, I haven't got round to attempting to get it off yet. I'm half worried he'll just do it again as soon as I do. Might leave it up there until he's moved onto a different destructive tendency." Kurt snickered, imagining the determined little boy drawing all over the walls. "Now, I will warn you, I'm entirely likely to cry at this movie. Don't judge me," Harry said seriously, making Kurt laugh.

"I've got a pack of tissues in my pocket," he confided with a wink, and Harry smiled.

"Perfect. I do love a man who's prepared." Kurt was sure his face was bright red, and Harry laughed loudly. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was mean. I'll be an angel, I promise," he insisted. Kurt smiled through his blush, squeezing Harry's hand as they pulled into the parking lot.

"You'd better. My dad has a shotgun," he threatened mockingly. They let go of each other reluctantly, getting out of the car, and went into the theatre together. It was relatively quiet, and Kurt scowled when Harry didn't even let him take his wallet out, though inwardly he was pleased. Harry was definitely proving his worth as a gentleman.

"Two for Toy Story 3, please. Do you want anything?" he added to Kurt, gesturing to the refreshments.

"Just a Sprite, please."

"Two medium Sprites, and a large sweet popcorn." Kurt scowled lightly, knowing very well that Harry wasn't likely to eat a whole large popcorn by himself, but somewhat glad; he loved popcorn, even if it was really bad for him.

"Screen three," the bored girl behind the counter told them, handing over both their tickets and their refreshments, as well as Harry's change. Kurt took his Sprite, and the pair of them went to go get decent seats.

.-.

Ten minutes after the lights had gone down and the movie had started, Kurt jumped upon finding a hand resting on his knee. Turning to the side, he saw Harry eyeing him uncertainly, the unspoken question clear on his face. Kurt smiled, putting his own hand over Harry's and squeezing. The green-eyed man grinned at him, thumb rubbing circles on the outside of Kurt's knee, fingers twined loosely with the teen's. Kurt grinned to himself, eyes turning back to the movie; he was on a real date, with a hot older guy, and he was holding his hand. Things didn't get much better than that.

Of course, by the end of the movie, both of them were smiling through their tears, wiping discreetly at eyes with the tissues Kurt had brought. Harry's arm had moved around Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt's head rested on the dark-haired man's shoulder. The popcorn was empty, and both drinks were down to small chips of ice melting in the bottom of the cups. The credits began to roll and Kurt reluctantly sat up, Harry's arm loosening. "Oh, Gucci, I bet I look awful," he groaned, imagining puffy disgusting eyes and red cheeks. Harry chuckled, offering him a half-smile.

"You look gorgeous," he insisted, sounding completely honest. He reached out, running a thumb across Kurt's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "Besides, you weren't the only one crying," he added with a grin. Kurt laughed, allowing Harry's hand to slip into his as they left the theatre. "We've still got a little time before you have to be home, you wanna go for a walk or something?" he suggested. Kurt smiled, nodding, allowing Harry to direct him to the sidewalk. It was dark now, and despite being summer, Kurt still felt a little chill in the air. He shivered, jolting when Harry's arm wound around his waist, pulling him into the taller man's side. "As much as I would love to offer you my jacket, this t-shirt is short-sleeved and I'm not nearly manly enough to go without," Harry informed him primly. Kurt snickered, letting his arm loop around Harry as they walked.

"I think you're plenty manly," he argued. "But I won't make you give up your jacket." They walked a little ways, and Kurt let a sappy smile cross his lips; his first date was turning out pretty damn close to perfect. "I can't believe how sad that movie was, though. I mean, it's for kids, but… the ending!" Harry nodded, humming in agreement.

"I know! It was good, though. But I think the company made it far more enjoyable," he added with a grin, pointedly squeezing Kurt's waist. The teen flushed lightly, smiling. He'd heard – mostly from Puck – about how most kids his age would go on a date to the movies and spend most of it making out in the back row. He had to admit, he'd been worried that was Harry's plan, but the older man had been the perfect gentleman. Still, Kurt couldn't help but wonder… would Harry want to kiss him? The thought was… exciting. Kurt snuck a glance sideways at Harry's lips, which were curved in a small, happy grin. Yes, he definitely wouldn't mind a kiss at the end of the night.

"What time did you tell Laura you'd be home?" he queried absently.

"I said around eleven-ish, but she's paid by the hour, so she's got no problems if I'm a bit late. I don't dare risk your dad's wrath on getting you back late, though, so we should probably head back to the car," Harry replied after a glance at his watch. They turned around, heading back in the direction they'd come from, towards the theatre parking lot. Harry's car was sat there waiting, and Kurt hopped into the passenger seat. The majority of the short drive was silent but for the radio, Kurt happily daydreaming of how Harry's arm had felt around him. He'd officially lost his date-virginity, and he couldn't stop smiling.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," he said when they neared his house. Harry grinned, pulling into the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

"Does that mean I get to take you out again?" he asked hopefully. Kurt smiled back.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," he retorted, smirking. Harry's beaming smile widened, and he quickly got out of the car, rushing around to Kurt's side to open the door before the blue-eyed teen could get there. Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes and stepping out of the car.

"How about Thursday lunchtime? We could go to the park, take Ted, maybe a picnic?" Harry suggested, shutting Kurt's door behind him.

"A day and a half, aren't you eager?" Kurt teased, making Harry flush sheepishly.

"I can't help it. I just want to be around you all the time," he said honestly, surprising Kurt. "Besides, you're back at school soon, and I want to see you as much as I can before then. Make sure I've left enough memories that some handsome new kid won't steal your attention." Kurt grinned, butterflies rising in his stomach as Harry stood barely a foot away from him, walking him to the door.

"Thursday lunchtime sounds perfect. Text me a time and I'll meet you there," he agreed. If he was honest, he couldn't wait until their next date, and their first wasn't even over. They stopped outside the door, turning to face each other, and Harry's hand rested on Kurt's hip.

"I really had a great time with you, Kurt," he murmured, smiling softly. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as Harry's gaze zeroed in on his lips. This was it. Inching forward, he snaked an arm around Harry's neck to steady himself, feeling the man's lips press against his own. The kiss was soft and chaste, though Kurt couldn't have said how long it lasted, and it was _perfect_. Just a hint of Harry's tongue at his lips, like a teaser for future kisses to come, and it had Kurt seeing stars and fireworks and hearing cheesy Hollywood romance music.

Eventually they broke apart, and Kurt remembered to breathe. "Wow," he whispered, making Harry grin.

"Good?" Kurt chuckled, meeting the taller man's eyes.

"Amazing. Thank you, both for the date, and for giving me the perfect first kiss," he breathed, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Your… first?" Harry asked in shock, and Kurt nodded, feeling somewhat embarrassed; what kind of 16 year old hadn't had a real kiss before? "Then thank you, Kurt, for giving it to me. Sweet dreams, I'll see you on Thursday." Kurt grinned, giving Harry a quick hug.

"Goodnight, Harry." He opened the door, waving as his boyfriend – _he had a boyfriend!_ – turned back to his car. Shutting the door behind him, he let out a happy squeal, grinning widely. "Dad, Carole, I'm home!" He found them both in the living room, watching a movie together.

"Well, no need to ask if you had a good time," Carole joked, making Kurt realise he was smiling like a lunatic. Still, he couldn't stop; he was happy, damn it!

"It was perfect! He was a complete gentleman, dad, before you reach for the gun. Walked me to the door and everything," he added, figuring his father probably didn't want to know about the kiss. Burt's scowl lessened, and he raised an eyebrow at his son.

"You going on a second date?"

"Tuesday, we're going for lunch in the park. Teddy's coming," Kurt told him. Burt made a thoughtful noise, but didn't say anything, so Kurt assumed that he didn't have any objections. "I'm gonna go shower and head to bed. Night, guys." He crossed to the couch and leaned down to kiss Carole's cheek, then kissed his father's head. "Thank you for not shooting Harry." Before he could earn a swat to the shoulder, Kurt danced out of the way, heading for the door. Part of him wished he could gush to Mercedes about his amazing date, but… it was best kept secret.


	3. Chapter 3

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __6527_

* * *

Kurt found Harry and Teddy in the same corner of the park where they'd first met; Harry had a basket on the bench next to him, and was watching Teddy run around with his soccer ball. "I hope you're teaching him to aim better," Kurt called, alerting Harry to his presence. The green-eyed man grinned, standing to greet Kurt with a shy kiss.

"I'm trying, but it's a work in progress. How are you?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm good, thanks, you?"

"Tired, but not too bad. Ted was up late last night, he didn't sleep well. Nightmares," Harry explained, making Kurt frown.

"Aww, poor thing. Is he okay?" he asked in concern.

"Oh, yeah, he's alright now. It happens every now and then, but he's getting a lot better. Anyway, I hope you're hungry. I have homemade pasta salad, and some pretty damn spectacular chicken salad sandwiches, if I do say so myself," Harry told him with a grin, patting the basket. Kurt grinned, taking the seat beside Harry.

"Well how can I resist?" he replied teasingly. "I'm starved, actually. I got up early this morning to go for a run, so I had breakfast hours ago." Harry opened the basket, unpacking several Tupperware boxes of food.

"Teddy!" he called, prompting the boy to look up from his game, rushing over when he spotted the food being brought out, his ball in his arms.

"Hi, Kurt," he chirped happily, waving at the teenager.

"Hey, Teddy. You looked like you were having fun," Kurt replied bemusedly, watching the boy obediently wipe his hands on a baby wipe that Harry procured from the basket.

"Yeah! And I didn't hit anyone this time!" the four year-old exclaimed proudly, making Kurt stifle snickers. Harry, however, didn't even try and hide his sniggering.

"That's great, cub," he said, amused. "Now sit down and have your lunch." He passed the boy a tupperware box with a sandwich, a cut-up apple and a packet of crisps in there, as well as a juice box. "Kurt, would you like a juice box?" he asked with a smirk, holding up a box of apple juice. Kurt laughed.

"Yes please. God, I haven't had one of these since I was a kid!" he exclaimed, poking the straw through the hole.

"Dad can you do my straw please?" Teddy asked, holding the box out to his adoptive father. Kurt, seeing Harry was busy plating up their food, smiled at the boy.

"I've got it," he assured, taking the juice box and piercing the hole with the straw. "It's full, so don't squeeze it, okay?" he added, remembering the many times he'd held a juice box too hard and it had spurted all over his hands. Teddy took it back carefully, sucking on the straw to empty it a little.

"Thanks. Here," Harry offered, passing a paper plate and some plastic cutlery to Kurt.

"This looks great," Kurt complimented, looking at the heaping portion of pasta salad accompanying his sandwich. He experimentally speared some on his fork, and hummed appreciatively when it hit his tongue. "It's really good, thank you." Harry grinned, evidently pleased.

"You're very welcome. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I figured this was a safe bet."

"I'm not a fussy eater," Kurt reassured him. "I'm not a big fan of fast food, but other than that I'll eat just about anything."

"Oh, good. I'm not a fast-food fan, either. I cook a lot, though, and I'm trying to widen Teddy's horizons as much as I can. He's pretty stuck on carrot sticks and Ritz crackers at the moment, though," Harry added ruefully.

"Hey, don't knock the Ritz crackers," Kurt argued playfully.

"Oh, I'm not going to, they're brilliant for hangovers," Harry agreed with a wink, making Kurt laugh. "So what do you do for fun around here, anyway? We've only been here since the beginning of summer, and now we're finally all unpacked and settled we're looking for things to do."

"I'll be honest with you, there really isn't much to do around here. All the good stuff – museums, theatres, the zoo, decent shopping – is over in Westerville. Here there's pretty much the park, the movie theatre, a roller rink, and the mall," Kurt said frankly. Harry smiled, seemingly unperturbed.

"Could be worse. Where I went to school, we were in the middle of nowhere. There was literally a little town where we could go some weekends, and that was it." Kurt shuddered at the prospect of being so cut off from society.

"What did you do in your free time?" he asked incredulously.

"A lot of board games, pranking each other, playing soccer. There was always plenty of drama going on somewhere, and we had a lot of homework," Harry told him, chuckling at Kurt's grimace. "It really wasn't so bad, once you got used to it. But it does mean that I'm pretty out of touch. I've been watching a lot of movies since I got over here, and I'm always open to recommendations," he added.

"Oh, I can give you plenty. Do you have Skype?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'll text you my username when I get home later." He scraped the last of his salad onto his fork, cleaning the plate. "Now, can I tempt you with chocolate torte? I made it myself," he offered, pulling the last box from the basket. Kurt smiled at the three slices of torte inside.

"You can definitely tempt me; I never say no to chocolate," he confessed mock-secretively, earning a lopsided grin from Harry. His stomach flopped at the look, and it had nothing to do with the food.

"I'll keep that in mind," the older man replied, offering Kurt a slice of torte. Kurt moaned in pleasure at his first bite of the dessert, not seeing Harry shift and cross his legs in response.

"Oh my God, you made this yourself? It's amazing. If everything you make tastes this good, you can cook for me anytime," he told him, making Harry smile.

"How about Saturday night?" he asked daringly. Kurt looked up in surprise, then grinned.

"I'll have to check with my dad, but sounds great. At your place?" Harry nodded. Teddy scrambled off the bench seat having finished his torte, tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"Can I go play?" he asked, and Harry checked him over, wiping a smudge of chocolate from the boy's chin.

"Go for it, kid, but stay where I can see you." Teddy nodded, rushing off with his ball. "Is dinner at my place going to be a problem?"

"Not if my dad knows there's going to be a four year-old around at all times. You can't do anything to me then," Kurt joked, flushing when Harry winked at him. "But it should be fine if I'm home before curfew."

"Fantastic," Harry enthused. "Will your curfew be eleven like Tuesday?" Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Possibly ten, depends how nice dad's feeling. And whatever Finn's doing," he added; if Finn was going to be there when he went out, he'd need a decent excuse.

"Well Teddy's bedtime is eight, so…" Harry trailed off with a smirk, watching Kurt's cheeks go bright red. "Relax, I was only thinking cuddling on the couch. Maybe a couple of kisses if I'm a good boy," he teased. Kurt raised an eyebrow, back on stable ground.

"You've got high hopes," he retorted playfully.

"Yeah, well, I've always been an optimist." Harry's eyebrows wiggled overdramatically, making Kurt laugh.

"Well I look forward to your optimism," he returned. "And thanks for lunch, it was great." He helped Harry pack away the empty Tupperware boxes, putting the dirty plates and cutlery in one of the larger ones.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it. Want to go play catch with Teddy? I promise I won't let him kick it, so even if he does hit you again it won't hurt as much," he said with a grin, standing and offering his hand to Kurt. Even after they stood, Harry didn't let go of Kurt's hand.

"You're never gonna let him live that down, are you? He's four, it was an accident!" Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"I'll let him off eventually. I met you out of it, didn't I?" he retorted, stroking a finger down Kurt's reddening cheek. "You really are adorable when you blush." Kurt felt his cheeks glow brighter, and glared lightly at the Brit.

"Is that why you keep making me do it?" he muttered in embarrassment. Harry tugged him closer, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"No, that's just because it's fun." Kurt tried to scowl through his smile but couldn't keep it up, especially not when Teddy ran over to them, begging them to join his game.

.-.

"No more, I'm tired out," Kurt declared, dropping to the grass. Harry laughed, dropping to a crouch beside him.

"Already? We've barely even started," he teased, though he was panting slightly. Teddy ran over, tossing himself to the grass next to Kurt, rolling onto his back.

"Nap time," he declared, making Kurt and Harry snicker.

"You can't nap here, sweetie, we're in the park," Kurt told him bemusedly. Teddy folded his arms over his chest stubbornly, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry smirked, propping himself on his elbow beside Kurt.

"Well, since my bratty little son is napping, I guess he won't be able to see me do this," he murmured, lowering his lips to Kurt's. The teen didn't have a chance to be surprised as Harry's tongue tentatively slipped between his lips, and he groaned quietly. Definitely better than making out with Brittany.

"Ewww, da-ad!" Teddy whined, giggling. They parted, and Harry winked at Kurt, before letting out a theatrical gasp.

"I thought you were asleep!" he exclaimed, reaching over to Kurt to tickle the sandy-haired child. When Teddy was breathless with laughter, Harry pulled back, his torso hovering inches over Kurt's. "Apparently, I'm not allowed to kiss you anymore," he said with a frown, though a mischievous spark danced in his eyes.

"Well, that's a shame," Kurt replied with a dramatic sigh, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, nodding his head a fraction towards the watching child, mouthing 'tickle on three'. Kurt nodded to show he understood, and Harry smirked.

"One," he breathed, voice low. "Two…THREE!" As he shouted the last letter, both men sprung up and grabbed the little boy, tickling his ribs and stomach until he could hardly breathe from laughing.

"Stop, stop!" he squealed, shaking his head.

"Should we stop?" Harry asked, grinning at Kurt.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Kurt drawled, watching the four year-old squirm.

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" he begged, throwing out his bottom lip in a pout. Kurt slowed his fingers, and Harry ruffled his son's messy hair.

"Are you going to keep saying eww every time I kiss Kurt?" he asked, poised to tickle once more.

"No!" Teddy insisted earnestly, shaking his head frantically. Kurt smirked, wondering how long that promise would last, before the smirk was pointedly kissed off his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Teddy biting his lip to keep his mouth shut, a grin on his face, and Kurt smiled into the kiss.

"I apologise for the cheeky little blighter, Kurt," Harry said brightly once they parted. "But he's still young, and hasn't learned to keep his mouth shut yet." Harry playfully picked Teddy up with one arm, tossing the boy onto his back. "Race you to the bench." Before Kurt could blink, Harry was up on his feet, sprinting back to the bench. He scrambled to his feet, racing after them, but was still beaten by several seconds.

"We win!" Teddy crowed, making Kurt smile.

"Oh yeah? What's the prize?" he asked, eyes flicking to Harry as he spoke.

"Hmm, I think we'll have to wait and see. Especially as it's time we were getting back. It's nearly dark, and little munchkins need their baths before dinner," the eldest of the trio declared, earning a whine of protest from his son. Kurt smirked, even as he felt a pang in his chest at the date being over. He'd had a lot of fun, even though he had grass stains all over his jeans and shirt.

"Yeah, I need to get home for dinner, too. I'll Skype you about Saturday, yeah?" he checked, carrying Harry's basket at the older man had his hands full with Teddy. They walked back to the parking lot, and after both the basket and Teddy were in Harry's car, the Brit turned to Kurt, the smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry about Teddy, but he's at an age where all kissing is icky," he said with a shrug, and Kurt laughed.

"It's fine. He's cute," he said, smiling. "So hopefully my dad will say yes about Saturday. See you then?" Harry nodded, leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips. "I thought you said you weren't too experienced at the whole dating thing?"

"I'm not, I'm just going on instinct. Why, is it working?" the green-eyed man asked, grinning. Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes and kissing him once more.

"That would be telling." Harry saluted playfully, hopping into the driver's seat, and with a wave Kurt went to find his own car. Now to bring out all the big guns on getting his father to agree to Saturday night.

.-.

"No." Kurt groaned in frustration.

"Dad, please. Teddy will be there the whole time, nothing will happen!" he argued, but Burt didn't budge.

"I don't care, Kurt. You've not even known this guy two weeks, he could be an asshole for all you know!" the bald man pointed out.

"He's not an asshole, you met him! Come on, dad, do you really think I'd do anything with him this soon? I've got more respect for myself than that," Kurt insisted indignantly.

"He may not give you a choice," Burt retorted instantly.

"What, you think he'll rape me with his four year-old son in the house? Dad, be reasonable. He's not going to do anything, he's a perfect gentleman. I've spent time alone with him before, why is this so different?"

"You were alone in a public place before," Burt explained shortly. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If you go, I want you home by ten, and text updates every half hour."

"Hour," Kurt haggled, earning an eye-roll from his father.

"Forty-five minutes," Burt compromised. "And if anything happens, you tell me and I'll kick his ass." Kurt smiled at that.

"Nothing is going to happen, dad. It'll be fine, trust me. So can I go?"

"Fine," Burt agreed reluctantly. "But you owe me. No more skipping out on Friday night dinners."

"I'm home tomorrow aren't I?" Kurt pointed out. "And Finn's not, he's eating at Puck's."

"Yeah, well, he's new to the family, it's not as big a tradition for him. I know I can't force you home every Friday, but try and make plans on other nights, if you can?" Kurt beamed, leaning up to press a kiss to his dad's cheek.

"No more skipping out on Friday dinners without good reason, promise. Love you, dad." He retreated to his room before Burt could change his mind, reaching for his laptop to Skype Harry the good news.

.-.-.

Following the directions on his GPS, Kurt found Harry's house without too much trouble. It was a nice place, with a decent-sized front yard littered with kid's toys. Stomach churning with both nerves and excitement, he rang the doorbell, shifting from foot to foot as he waited. He didn't have to wait long, and Harry answered the door with a bright grin. The man had a dishcloth over his shoulder, and his hair was in even more disarray than usual. "Hey," he greeted warmly, ushering Kurt inside.

"Hi," the teen replied, accepting the chaste kiss.

Kurt was nervous as he stepped into Harry's house, and evidently it was obvious, as Harry's hands came down on his shoulders. "Relax," he murmured into the shorter man's ear. "I asked you for dinner, not to stay the night." Kurt squeaked at the thought, face going bright red, and Harry chuckled. "Kurt, sweetheart, you don't need to be so tense. I'm not going to pressure you into anything, I'm happy to take this at your pace. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" Kurt smiled, turning in Harry's arms.

"How are you so perfect," he murmured, drawing Harry's lips against his own. He could feel the black-haired man smirking into the kiss, and their noses rubbed when they parted.

"It just comes naturally," Harry replied quietly, making Kurt snicker. "Now come on in, make yourself at home. Ted's in the living room, but feel free to wrestle the TV remote away from him. I just need to sort out the spaghetti and I'll be right through." Harry directed Kurt through to the living room, where he found Teddy playing with some giant lego blocks, Spongebob on in the background. The four year-old looked up when they entered, and grinned.

"Kurt! Look, Spongebob!" he cried, pointing at the screen and giggling. Kurt smiled, reaching down to unlace his boots, joining the boy on the floor.

"Yeah, Spongebob is pretty awesome, huh?" he agreed. "What are you building?" Teddy started babbling at him a mile a minute, pointing out various lego blocks on his masterpiece, and all Kurt got out of it was that it was either a pirate ship or a plane, or possibly both. A flying pirate ship? He wasn't sure, but either way, Teddy was pretty proud of it. Kurt was soon put to work, the sandy-haired boy imperiously instructing him where to place more blocks, until they had a pretty spectacular-looking… something. Kurt found himself getting more and more distracted by the cartoons on the TV; it had been far too long since he'd allowed himself to watch them, and he'd forgotten how great they were.

"Wow, I like what you're building there. It's a pretty cool pirate spaceship," Harry declared, causing Kurt's head to snap up. The older man was leaning in the doorway, a smirk on his face and an amused glint in his eyes. Kurt flushed.

"How long have you been watching?" he accused, making Harry hold his hands up defensively.

"Only a few minutes, promise. It was too cute to resist," he soothed, the charming smile on his face making it impossible for Kurt to be mad. "But anyway, dinner's ready." Teddy needed no more prompting, jumping to his feet and sprinting right past his father. Kurt turned the TV off, following at a more sedate pace, and Harry grinned at him. "I'm so glad you get on so well with him," he murmured happily.

"There was Spongebob and Lego, how could I not?" Kurt reasoned. Harry laughed, shaking his head in bemusement.

"Fair point. I hope you like spaghetti carbonara," he added, leading Kurt through to the kitchen. Teddy was already sat in his chair, Spiderman cutlery in hand, staring hungrily at the pot on the stove. Harry pulled Kurt's chair out for him, waiting for the hazel-eyed teen to sit. "What would you like to drink? Water, juice, coke?"

"Just water, thanks," Kurt requested, slightly uncertain. He never thought his first dinner date would involve a four year-old boy.

"Can I have apple juice please, dad?" Teddy asked, a slight lisp on the word 'juice' that made Kurt stifle a smile.

"Sure, cub. Which cup do you want?" Harry offered, holding up two plastic cups; one with Batman on it, another with Superman.

"Superman cup for apple juice," Teddy insisted, the tone implying that he'd reminded Harry of that several times.

"Of course, silly me," Harry agreed with a wink towards Kurt. When everything was plated up, Harry sat down opposite Kurt, raising his glass to Kurt. "Cheers," he murmured, clinking their glasses together, then reaching across to tap his glass to Teddy's cup with a smile.

"This is really good," Kurt told Harry, swallowing a mouthful of the spaghetti.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. It's nice to have someone to cook for other than myself and Teddy," the Brit admitted, making Kurt smile.

"Well feel free to cook for me as much as you like," he remarked. "Did you teach yourself to cook, or…?"

"Partly self-taught, partly just things I've picked up over the years from hanging around in my friend Ron's kitchen. His mum is a brilliant cook, and I've learned a lot from her. Especially after I took in Teddy, she made a point of teaching me how to cook as many dishes as she could think of. She was terrified I'd end up with both of us living on microwave meals and takeaway," Harry joked. "I like experimenting with some stuff, taking recipes out of cookbooks and modifying them a little. What about you, do you cook much?"

"I used to, before dad and Carole got together," Kurt explained. "If I left dad to the cooking, we'd be having steak or burgers most nights. But since Carole is around a lot, she's taken over most of the cooking. Sometimes we'll cook together, or I'll cook for me and Finn when they're out on a date, but now I'm out a lot more with Glee club and stuff, so Carole is usually the one to cook."

"How long have they been together?"

"Since around March. She and Finn haven't officially moved in yet – I had a few issues with Finn the first time they tried – but it wouldn't surprise me if they did soon. She's good for my dad, and it's nice to have a woman around the house," Kurt added with a half-smile. Even if his motives when getting them together had been… stupid, it worked out well in the end.

"I'm sure. Don't take this the wrong way, but it doesn't seem like you have much in common with your dad," Harry noted, and Kurt shrugged.

"We have some things; he owns a garage, and I've been working there with him since I was a kid. I might not look it, but I can be quite the grease monkey when I want to be," he told his boyfriend, watching a smirk play at Harry's lips.

"Oh really? Sexy," Harry teased, bringing a blush to Kurt's face.

"Shush, you. So we both like cars, and I don't mind watching sports with him every now and then. But I think he likes having Finn around to do guy stuff with," he added. He was over his jealousy now, and he understood that while his dad liked doing all that stuff with Finn, it didn't mean he loved Kurt any less. "He doesn't always get my hobbies, but he's still really supportive. He comes to all the Glee performances and stuff."

"That's great," Harry said with a smile.

"Dad, can I have some more juice please?" Teddy cut in, holding out his empty cup. Harry took it, standing and moving to the fridge. "Do you play Nintendo, Kurt?" the boy asked, making Kurt grin. He was just too adorable for words.

"I do sometimes. What's your favourite game?"

"I like Mario, and Kirby, and I like watching dad play Zelda but I'm not very good at it," Teddy told him with a slight frown, which disappeared as a new cup of apple juice was placed in front of him.

"I'm sure you'll get better at it once you're older," Kurt assured. "Maybe if your dad doesn't mind we could play Mario together after dinner," he suggested, glancing at the clock. He remembered Harry saying that Teddy's bedtime was eight, but it was only half past six.

"Can we dad, please?" Teddy begged, bouncing in his seat, getting carbonara sauce on the table. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, grinning.

"Sure we can, kiddo. Be careful with your fork, though, I don't want to clean spaghetti off the walls again," he chided, watching as the boy immediately stilled, an apologetic expression on his face.

Dinner was followed by brownies with ice cream, which looked far too good for Kurt to even think about refusing; his diet was suffering from meeting Harry, but he couldn't bring himself to care when it all tasted so good. Harry declined Kurt's offer to help with the washing up, insisting he'd do it all later, and so armed with carrot sticks for the ever-hungry four year-old, they retreated back to the living room, where Harry set up Mario Kart. "Shotgun Yoshi!" Teddy cried out, waving his controller in the air.

"Shotgun Boo," Harry followed quickly. Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I guess I'll take Rosalie," he relented. Harry chuckled, sitting down on the couch beside Kurt, their thighs pressed together.

"Her motorbike is awesome, though," he pointed out, setting them up for a grand prix. They picked their characters and their cars, and Kurt watched Teddy gain a look of concentration as the race started. It had been a while since he'd played Mario Kart, but he hadn't forgotten the controls. The settings were on easy because Teddy was playing, so Kurt went easy, though still raced fiercely against Harry.

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly as he was blown up by a blue shell. Harry cackled, zooming past him, and Teddy giggled. "Oh, this means war." He started up again, driving straight through a block, and cheered when he got a blue shell of his own. Harry let out a shout, knowing it was fruitless to dodge the shell, groaning when Kurt passed him and just tipped the finish line. "In your face, Harry!" the teen cried triumphantly, poking the man's shoulder. Harry growled playfully, squeezing around Kurt's waist and ruffling the brunette's perfectly styled hair.

"I'll get you next race, you cheeky bugger," he declared, and Kurt raised his eyebrows tauntingly.

"We'll see about that." Harry leaned forward to steal a kiss before releasing him, surprising Kurt into missing the start of the race. "Dirty tactics," he accused, earning a wink from his older boyfriend.

"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart."

.-.

They played Mario Kart for about half an hour, with Kurt pausing to text his dad on the 45 minute marks as promised, before Teddy declared that they had to change over because his favourite show was on. His favourite show happened to be Adventure Time, and Kurt didn't admit that he'd already seen the episodes; Adventure Time was awesome. Harry's arm snuck around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and Kurt hesitantly settled against the taller man's side. Teddy was sat on the floor, carrot stick in his mouth and face practically glued to the screen. "Back up, kiddo," Harry called, prompting the boy to shuffle back several inches. Kurt laughed quietly when he almost immediately started inching forward again. "Ted, back up, or I'll make you come sit up with me and Kurt." The four year-old sighed, scooting right back to an appropriate distance from the TV. "That's better."

Kurt startled when he felt fingers run through his hair, but relaxed into the touch. It was… nice. He tilted his head back, seeing the lazy smile on Harry's face, and twined his fingers with the man's free hand. "Is it bad that I love this show almost as much as he does?" Harry murmured, making Kurt snicker.

"No, I love it too. I just don't have an excuse to watch it as much," he replied.

"Well, you're welcome to come over and watch it with us," the Brit offered, grinning. Kurt smiled back, squeezing Harry's hand.

"I might take you up on that."

After Adventure Time, it was bedtime for Teddy, and Kurt was surprised when the little boy clambered onto his lap, hugging him around the neck. "Nighty night, Kurt. Thanks for playing with me," he murmured, pressing a sloppy kiss to the teen's cheek. Kurt smiled, kissing Teddy's forehead.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. Sleep well." Harry lifted the boy onto his back, tossing the TV remote at Kurt.

"Won't be a minute," he told his boyfriend, carrying the boy upstairs. Somewhat awkward about being left alone in an unfamiliar living room, Kurt flicked through the channels, eventually setting on a rom-com on the movie channel. He text his dad, assuring him slightly sarcastically that things were going fine and his virginity was still in tact, then started to clean up Teddy's Lego blocks out of habit. He was just pushing the box into the corner with all the other toys when Harry re-entered, dark eyebrows rising. "You didn't have to do that," he said, and Kurt shrugged.

"I don't mind; saves you having to do it. He go down alright?" Harry beckoned Kurt to sit with him on the couch, nodding.

"Yeah, poor thing was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He did, however, tell me that he'd rather like you to come over again. You've definitely got a fan," he told Kurt, smirking.

"Only one fan?" Kurt teased, though he was touched that Teddy liked him so much already.

"Alright, two fans. But Teddy thinks you're brilliant; when you come over, he has someone else to play with _and_ he gets to skip his bath."

"Win, win," Kurt joked. "I think he's great, too." Harry cupped Kurt's jaw, kissing him gently.

"I love that you and him get on so well already. He can be a right brat when he doesn't like someone." Kurt heard the unspoken 'I couldn't date anyone my son doesn't like', and was suddenly relieved he'd managed to win over the child. "Did you want a drink or anything?" Kurt shook his head, steadily becoming a pile of goo on the couch as Harry's thumb stroked his cheek.

"No, I'm fine." Harry grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So, what do you say? Have I been a good boy?" he asked hopefully. Kurt pretended to think about it, stifling a smirk.

"Hmm… I think you've been a very good boy. Definitely deserve a reward," he teased, leaning in to press his lips to Harry's. He was amazed at how natural it felt; he'd always expected his first relationship to be nervous and awkward, and for him to be second-guessing himself over everything. With Harry, there was none of that, and he actually felt confident when flirting with him and kissing him.

Harry hummed contentedly, pulling Kurt closer and deepening the kiss, arm winding around the thin teen's back. "I think I like this reward," he murmured against Kurt's lips, voice husky. A thrill shot down Kurt's spine, and he could _almost_ understand why there was always so much relationship drama at school; if it always felt that good to kiss someone…

"I believe you promised me cuddling," Kurt reminded teasingly. Harry smirked, shifting them both until they were lying stretched out on the couch, Kurt's back pressed to Harry's chest, the man's arm draped around his waist.

"Better?" Harry asked, lips brushing the shell of Kurt's ear, feeling the teen shiver in pleasure.

"Mm, it'll do." They settled down to watch the movie, even though neither of them were really paying attention; Harry's lips and tongue were dragging up the pale skin of Kurt's neck, and it was driving the countertenor crazy.

"How long before you have to leave?" Harry murmured, breath hot on Kurt's neck. Kurt glanced at his watch.

"Little over an hour," he answered; it would only take him about fifteen minutes to get home. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Harry's arm tightened around Kurt's waist, and he – thankfully – stopped making out with Kurt's neck, paying more attention to the movie. Kurt grinned to himself, snuggling into his boyfriend's warm embrace, feeling pretty damn smug. At least with Harry he didn't have to worry about high school relationship drama. He didn't know how his friends could stand it.

.-.

The movie ended at nine thirty, and Kurt reluctantly sat up, stretching his arms. "I should head home," he said sadly, and Harry sat behind him, draping himself over Kurt's back with a whine of protest.

"Do you haaaave to?" he asked, sounding more like his four year-old son. Kurt giggled, turning to press a chaste kiss to the man's lips.

"Afraid so, handsome. Wouldn't want my dad coming out here and shooting you for corrupting his son," he teased, making Harry smirk.

"Especially not before I've had a chance to actually do so," he retorted. Kurt's cheeks went red, making Harry sigh fondly. "I keep forgetting you're a virgin. You always seem so much older than sixteen…"

"Will it be a problem?" Kurt asked hesitantly, and Harry snorted.

"Of course not. I love the thought that I'm the only one to have touched you like this," he insisted somewhat possessively, kissing Kurt shortly in emphasis. "I can wait as long as you need me to, there's no rush. My first time was… terrible, to be blunt about it. Neither of us were ready, and it was awkward and embarrassing and ruined our friendship for a long time before we managed to get over it. You deserve better than I got; I want your first time to be perfect." Kurt smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

"Give me until Christmas," he told him. "I… I think I'll be ready by then." Christmas was four months away, surely that was enough time?

"I'll give you as long as you like," Harry assured him teasingly. "But okay, Christmas. Best Christmas present ever," he joked with a wink. He then paused, frowning. "But we can do other stuff in between then, right?" he checked, making Kurt laugh.

"Harry, I'm not a saint. You think I'll be able to resist you completely until Christmas?" he pointed out with raised eyebrows. "We can do other stuff," he agreed. "Just… go slow with me. I'm new to all this." Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss him languidly.

"Mm, I'm going to have a lot of fun teaching you, then, aren't I?" he purred. Kurt grinned, excitement running through his veins at the thought of Harry… teaching him.

"I look forward to it." Reluctantly he broke the embrace, grabbing his boots from the corner. Lacing them back up, he straightened, letting Harry walk him to the door.

"So I haven't thought of something for us to do next, yet, but keep yourself free on Monday, okay?" the black-haired man instructed. Kurt nodded, smiling at the prospect of another date so soon.

"Monday, sure thing. Thanks for dinner, it was lovely," he praised, leaning up on his toes a little to kiss Harry. When they parted, Harry took Kurt's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

"Sweet dreams, Kurt. I'll think of something tomorrow and let you know." Kurt smiled, waving goodbye and walking to his car, a spring in his step.

.-.-.

Kurt was absently browsing Facebook on Monday night, having recently got back from his date with Harry, when his phone buzzed. Feeling guilty at the slight disappointment when it wasn't Harry's name, he answered anyway. "Hi, Mercedes, what's up?"

"What's up? Kurt, where have you been all week? Rachel's with Finn almost 24/7, and Tina's still at Asian Camp, I've been bored out of my mind." His guilt increased, but it didn't last; he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about enjoying time with Harry. If Mercedes knew, she'd understand.

"Sorry, 'Cedes. I've been working with dad a lot, and at home most of the week. If I'd known you were bored, I would have arranged something."

"Yeah, well, now you know. Are you busy tomorrow? Artie called, he's just as bored as I am, wanted to know if we'd hang out at his place. I said I'd check with you first," his friend explained.

"Sounds great." He doubted he'd be seeing Harry tomorrow, and he didn't want to be a bad friend and neglect Mercedes and Artie. "What time?" Half his attention on his laptop screen, he let Mercedes drag him into conversation, discussing the latest episode of Grey's Anatomy. It was nice, and made him feel awful that it had been so long since they'd had a conversation like that. Usually they'd talk all night every night, but since he'd been spending more time with Harry he'd been getting home late and spending less time online than he used to.

"Oh, boo, I've missed talking to you like this, don't leave me hanging so long again, 'kay?" she scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I've just been a little caught up in stuff. I promise, I'll talk to you more. But I've got to go now, I need to do some math. I'll still be on Skype, though. See you tomorrow?" He tried to pretend that ending the conversation didn't have anything to do with Harry signing in to Skype.

"Sure thing. Switching to Skype now." As she said that, her icon flashed on Skype, and Kurt hung up the phone, answering her and then opening up a window with Harry. He switched back to Facebook, and something on his timeline caught his eye.

'_Hey, apparently Wizard of Oz is being done at the theatre in Westerville this week. There's still tickets for Wednesday night, will you go with me?'_ he typed out, linking the page to Harry.

'_Looks like fun. I'll ask if Laura can come over for Ted, that'll be way past his bedtime and I don't trust him to sit still for that long. Ask your dad and get back to me?' _Harry replied, making Kurt grin.

'_Dad never says no to letting me go to the theatre. And I think he's warming up to you, he didn't even yell at me for being later than I said I'd be today ;)_' He'd promised Burt he'd be home by seven, and hadn't turned up until nearly seven thirty. Burt had merely grunted and given him a look, reminding him to keep a better eye on the time.

'_I charm them all eventually ;)'_ Harry replied cheekily. _'I have a huge bruise on my leg, by the way. And an even bigger one on my ego :(' _Kurt snorted; they'd gone to the roller rink for a laugh, and Kurt had proved to be like Bambi on ice. He'd fallen and kicked Harry in the thigh, and pulled the taller man down with him.

'_I'm sorry! It was an accident! Forgive me? :('_

'_Always ;) But you owe me. Maybe I should ask you to kiss it better :P' _Kurt flushed, glad Harry couldn't see his face.

'_Kiss it yourself, you keep telling me you're flexible ;)'_ he teased back, wincing when he saw the time '_I gtg, see you Wednesday? Xx'_

'_Definitely. Night gorgeous Xx'_ Kurt said his goodbyes to Mercedes, shutting down his laptop and heading to his bathroom for his nightly routine, unable to get the sappy grin off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __4605_

* * *

Before Kurt knew it, he was spending more evenings at Harry's house than he was at his own. He knew that if his dad had minded, he would have said something, so he took it as a sign that Harry had Burt's approval. Still, he was surprised Finn hadn't grown suspicious yet; there were only so many times he could say he was hanging at Mercedes' or Tina's.

Not that he cared all that much; he loved spending time at Harry's. It was homey and comfortable in a way he hadn't had in a long time, and cuddling on the couch with Harry was quickly becoming his favourite pastime. Even playing with Teddy was something he enjoyed, especially when the boy decided to involve him in one of his fairytale games of wizards and witches and dragons. The prince and princess ones weren't so bad, either, even if Kurt always had to be the princess.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kurt snapped to attention, looking over his shoulder. Harry was leaning in the living room doorway, eyeing him in fond amusement.

"Nothing, just thinking how fast this past couple of weeks have gone. I can't believe that three weeks ago I didn't even know you," he mused. Harry strode towards him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

"And now I can't imagine not knowing you," he replied, pressing a kiss to the skin below Kurt's ear. "Teddy's gone to bed. I was wondering where you were." Kurt felt goosebumps rise as Harry's mouth moved down his neck, sucking and nipping. A hand snuck under his shirt, teasing at the pale flesh, and Kurt moaned softly.

"Have we got time?" he asked breathlessly, pressing back against his boyfriend. This was comfortable; this he could do.

"Plenty," Harry assured, turning Kurt to claim his lips. "Merlin, Kurt, you're so gorgeous," he breathed huskily, grinding against him. Kurt sucked in a harsh breath, then froze as he felt Harry tugging the hem of his shirt up. He pulled back shaking his head, and Harry sighed. "Too far?"

"No, I liked it, I just…" '_I don't want you to see me with my shirt off_', he finished mentally, shying away. He'd seen Harry shirtless – the man wasn't exactly body conscious – and compared to the older man's tanned skin and rock-solid abs, Kurt was a pasty, scrawny-armed teenager with too much of a tummy to be attractive.

"You don't need to be shy around me, Kurt," Harry insisted, correctly reading his boyfriend like a book. Kurt shrugged, turning away.

"If you saw me shirtless, you wouldn't say that," he retorted. Harry smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

"I'll be the judge of that, yeah? You're beautiful, Kurt. I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me. Please, just let me see you," he urged gently, stroking his hands up Kurt's sides underneath his shirt. Kurt sighed, biting his lip. He trusted Harry, but still…

"Okay," he relented, teeth still worrying his bottom lip anxiously. Harry smiled, kissing him to make him stop.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, meeting Kurt's gaze unflinchingly as he slowly raised the teen's shirt over his head. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut once his chest was bare, and as such missed the look of awe on his boyfriend's face. He jumped upon feeling fingers graze his chest, running over his nipples. "Just look at you," Harry murmured, making Kurt flinch. "You're perfect. So, so perfect." Kurt didn't have time to be surprised before Harry's lips were charting every inch of porcelain skin, and all he could feel was pleasure and a vague sense of confusion. Harry genuinely found him attractive?

Harry's lips came up to meet Kurt's once more, and the teen smiled into the kiss. "You're delusional if you think I'm attractive," he murmured fondly, making Harry chuckle.

"Kurt, I'm being completely honest with you when I say I've been checked by most of the therapists in Britain in my lifetime, and you are the sexiest person I have ever met," he said sincerely, pulling Kurt close to him and pressing their groins together. "Just feel what you do to me." Kurt gasped at the sensation, throwing his head back.

"Gaga, Harry," he exclaimed, as suddenly everything was too much and his vision went white and there was a hot, sticky sensation in his boxers. Breath coming harshly, he leant his head against Harry's shoulder, leaning into the embrace. "Sorry. Do you want me to…" he trailed off, gesturing to Harry's crotch, and Harry smiled.

"No, don't worry. I, uh, joined you," he admitted, making Kurt's eyes widen. "Seriously, Kurt, how do you not think you're attractive? Your skin is flawless, and you don't want to know what kind of dirty thoughts I'm having about your abs," he added with a perverted smirk. Kurt flushed, ducking his head.

"You're the first person to ever call me attractive," he told the green-eyed man quietly, making Harry frown and wrap his arms tighter around his boyfriend.

"Then all the people who never have are idiots who don't know what they're missing. You hide yourself in layers and layers of – admittedly fabulous – designer clothes, and all you do is cover up this amazing body you have. Yes, you look fantastic in them, but… I think you look pretty damn amazing right now." Kurt looked over at the mirror in the corner, shifting to see himself properly. His hair was all over the place, his bare chest was covered in dark red love bites, and his trousers were hanging low on his hips, a definite wet spot staining the front. He couldn't see what Harry saw. He just looked like an awkward teenager way out of his depth.

"I'm nothing compared to you," he retorted. "Your body is incredible." Harry sighed, kissing Kurt's temple.

"Kurt, sweetheart, go have a quick shower and I'll stick your things in the wash. You can borrow some of my sweats. And then I have something to show you," he prompted. Confused, Kurt obeyed, wondering what it was that Harry wanted to show him after what had just happened.

.-.

They met back up in the living room, and Kurt instantly noticed that Harry had a large photo album in his lap. "Do I get to look at your baby pictures?" he asked with a grin, making Harry laugh.

"No, though there aren't many to begin with. Most of them have been lost over the years. But what I wanted to show you was this." He flipped the cover open, and Kurt's eyebrows rose; on the first page was a picture of three kids – probably about ten or eleven – sat on some grass, wearing school uniforms. One was a tall, lanky redheaded boy who was clearly in the middle of one hell of a growth spurt, and another was a girl with insanely frizzy brown hair, and a slight overbite. In the middle was a tiny boy – several inches shorter than both the boy and the girl – who was painfully thin, his uniform hanging off him. His hair was black and messy, and his eyes were a familiar emerald green behind taped up glasses. "That's me, aged eleven. I was a scrawny little bugger."

"Harry, that's not scrawny, that's…" Kurt wanted to say 'malnourished', but he didn't think it would go down well. Harry laughed bitterly, lips quirking in a wry half-smile.

"Yeah, I know. They don't get much better, to be honest. The guardians I was sent to live with after my parents died, my aunt and uncle… hated me, to be frank. My bedroom for ten years of my life was the cupboard under the stairs, and I was lucky if I got fed one full meal a day. It got better once I started at school – that's where I am in this photo, at Hogwarts. That's my two best friends, Ron and Hermione," he added, pointing them out with a fond grin before turning the page, not looking up at Kurt's horrified expression. "I'm twelve in these." He flicked through several photos, each with an increasing number of redheads in them with him. "That's the Weasley family, Ron's family. They treated me like one of their own, when I was there, and always tried to have me for as much of the summer as I could."

"Why weren't you given new guardians? Surely someone knew?" Kurt asked, aghast. Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, plenty of people knew, they just didn't care enough. The full story, I'm afraid, is something I'm not legally allowed to tell you. In fact, most of my life is something I'm not legally allowed to tell you. But I'll fill you in on as much as I can." Harry flicked through several more pages, watching all the people in the photos age as Harry went from an emaciated eleven year-old to the tall, muscular man Kurt knew. "I wouldn't be the height I am without severely experimental treatments, and if the terrorist attacks hadn't been going on, I wouldn't have the muscle I do. But I just wanted you to know that… I'm not nearly as perfect as you think I am," he told him with a small shrug. Kurt shifted closer, kissing Harry's cheek.

"You are to me," he insisted, and the Brit smiled.

"Then why won't you accept that I see you the same way? Seriously, Kurt, you're gorgeous, and sexy, and you test my self control every damn minute with you here. But I care about you, so I'm not going to push you any further than you're ready to go. I will, however, devote my time to making you see yourself the way I see you, and the way everyone else sees you," he declared. "So, we still have half an hour before you need to head home. Shirt off, mister," he urged with a grin. Kurt's eyes widened in alarm.

"What?" he squeaked. Harry tugged at the hem of his shirt pointedly.

"Shirt off. Just to get you used to being without it and feeling comfortable. Nothing more than that, I promise," he soothed, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt sighed, allowing Harry to remove his shirt, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. Harry set the photo album on the floor, drawing Kurt into his arms and manhandling him into their usual cuddling position. Harry's hand rested on Kurt's bare waist, fingers tapping a faint rhythm on the skin. "See, this isn't so bad, is it?" he murmured into Kurt's hair. Kurt shifted restlessly, wishing he could put his shirt back on. He felt exposed, and cold. But… having Harry's hands on him was nice.

"No, I suppose not," he agreed quietly. "But only because it's you. I'm not going to go take my shirt off in public or anything." Harry chuckled, fingers dancing up Kurt's ribs.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone else to see my boyfriend's sexy body," he replied, smirking as Kurt's blush brightened. "Baby steps, Kurt." They were silent for several minutes, merely basking in the presence of each other, until Harry spoke again. "I'm not being too pushy with this, am I? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

"No, no," Kurt insisted softly. "I know that this isn't about… sex. And it's something I need to get past. I _want_ to be able to be naked in front of you, eventually. It's just… hard." Harry squeezed him briefly.

"I know, sweetheart. I just… a girl I knew, when I was in school, got teased all the time for being fat and unattractive, even though she wasn't. She nearly died because she was starving herself to get thinner, and no one noticed. I don't want that to happen to you." Kurt gasped, moving to sit up and meet Harry's eyes.

"Oh, sweetie… I would never do that. I watch what I eat, but I wouldn't starve myself. Mercedes did that when we were on the cheerleading squad last year, and the coach told her she needed to lose weight. It was awful, and we fought about it, and… I would never let that happen to me. I'm not comfortable with my body, but I know my limits," he assured, stroking Harry's cheek and hating the shadow in the older man's eyes.

"Good. But I really don't understand how you could be uncomfortable with a body like yours, you're incredible. And I will be happy to remind you of that whenever you need me to," he added with a grin, hands running up the front of Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled back, realizing the position they were in; Harry lying on his back with Kurt shirtless and straddling his waist.

"Thank you," he replied, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. Harry arched into the kiss, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's getting late," he sighed, making Harry frown.

"Yeah, you should head home before your dad comes searching for you." Harry whined in playful protest when Kurt put his shirt back on, making the teen laugh as he stood.

"Text you tomorrow?" he presumed, wandering to find his jacket and shoes.

"You'd better. I might take Teddy to play in the park if he's good, so if you're not busy tomorrow you're welcome to join us," Harry told him. Kurt grinned; taking Teddy to the park was always an adventure.

"Sounds fun, I'll see what everyone's doing tomorrow." And by everyone he mostly meant Finn; he was running out of excuses to tell the taller boy.

"Cool. Have a good night, and hopefully see you tomorrow. Drive safe." Before Kurt could reach the door, Harry's arm caught him around the waist, pulling him into a kiss. Eventually, however, Kurt was in his car and waving goodbye to Harry, already thinking up an excuse to tell his almost-stepbrother.

.-.-.

"How would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Harry asked over the phone, voice teasing.

"I'd love to, but I can't think of anywhere in Lima that won't have kids from my school in it," Kurt replied, leaning over the open hood of the car. His phone was on speaker on a worktop beside him, as he was the only one in the garage.

"I was thinking we could go over to Lafayette, none of your lot will go out that far." Kurt wiped at his forehead, no doubt smearing motor oil on his face.

"Then sure, sounds good. You got Laura tonight, or is Teddy coming with us?" he queried, tongue between his teeth as he put his back into tightening a nut.

"Figured I'd let the brat come with us, it's not fair on him to keep foisting him off on Laura. That is, if you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Kurt pointed out, rolling his eyes to himself. "So long as we don't let him order anything with tomato sauce," he added, wincing as he remembered the state of his Westwood shirt. He'd foolishly gone straight from Tina's to Harry's, only to find out they'd be making pizzas from scratch together. Teddy had gotten the tomato paste _everywhere_, and Kurt was waiting to hear back from his dry cleaner if his shirt was salvageable or not.

"Oh, yes, definitely no tomatoes. And he's really sorry about that, by the way," Harry added, making Kurt chuckle.

"It's fine, it wasn't his fault. I'm pretty sure those flour handprints on my pants are far too big to be his," he retorted mock-chidingly.

"Okay, yeah, that was me," Harry admitted freely, sounding smug. "But I couldn't resist, your arse looked so great in those jeans." There was a loud cough, and Kurt nearly whacked his head on the hood as he looked up, going beet red when he saw his father a few feet away. "Kurt?"

"Kurt has to go wash up for lunch now, Harry," Burt called out, sounding unimpressed.

"Ah. Uh, hi, Mr Hummel. You… you heard that, didn't you?" Harry stuttered.

"Yup," Burt informed him, stare fixed on his son.

"Oh. Shit. Um, I'm sorry for grabbing your son's arse?" Kurt snorted, facepalming.

"Harry, sweetie, shut up," he said sweetly, shaking his head.

"Yes, sir," Harry obeyed instantly. "I'll let you go, then. Pick you up at five?" Kurt raised an eyebrow in question at his dad, who sighed, but nodded.

"Sure thing. See you then."

"Later, gorgeous." Kurt picked up the phone and hung up, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"You going out tonight?" Burt presumed, and Kurt sighed inwardly in relief, glad his father was evidently going to ignore the ass-grabbing comment.

"Dinner in Lafayette. Teddy's coming with, so I shouldn't be home too late. Harry doesn't like him staying up past his bedtime." Burt nodded in approval, jerking his head for Kurt to come in for lunch.

"Sure, what are you telling Finn if he's around?"

"Uh, I'm at Mercedes'?" he suggested, but Burt shook his head.

"Used that on Tuesday," he told him. Kurt cursed under his breath.

"I can't say Tina's, I actually was at hers yesterday. Tell him I've got extra piano classes, or something. Or lock my bedroom door and tell him I'm busy, I'll sneak in through the window like I was home all along." Burt raised a pointed eyebrow.

"You can sneak through that window?" he asked, making Kurt realise he'd incriminated himself.

"Maybe? I've only done it once, I was angry and went for a walk. It was months ago," he assured. It was back when he'd been jealous of his dad and Finn spending time together, and felt a little rebellious. "I promise I won't do it again without good reason. Please don't lock my window or anything," he pleaded as he washed his hands, making Burt laugh.

"I'm not gonna lock your window, kid. I must've snuck out a million times when I was your age. Just leave a note if you do sneak out, and I'd appreciate you not using it to meet Harry in the middle of the night," he told him firmly.

"I won't, dad. You know I'll tell you when I start spending the night with him. But that won't be for a long while yet," he added quickly at the grimace on his father's face.

"Don't grow up too fast, kiddo. Your old man can't take it," Burt joked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're not that old, dad."

.-.

The restaurant in Lafayette that Harry had picked was a family-friendly steakhouse, and it wasn't too busy when they arrived. Teddy was quite possibly more excited than the both of them combined; he didn't get to eat in restaurants much. He was happily settled with a pack of crayons and the puzzles on the kids' menu, leaving Harry and Kurt to talk. "How'd you find this place?" Kurt asked curiously, browsing the menu.

"I drove out here the first week we moved in, wanted to get a feel of the area. They have great steak here, and a pretty decent kid's menu for munchkin there," Harry explained, his foot curled comfortably around Kurt's under the table, absently rubbing at the teen's ankle. "Did I get you into too much trouble with your dad earlier?" he asked with a concerned frown, making Kurt snicker.

"No, he was fine after he gave me the grumpy face. Just reminded me not to grow up too fast," he assured, rolling his eyes. "I think he figured we're doing a little more than hugging by now," he added wryly. Truthfully, they hadn't gone any further than shirtless making out and a little groping through jeans… but it was still more than he wanted his father to know about.

"Oh, good," Harry murmured, smirking at his boyfriend. There was a brief pause as the waitress came to take their orders, before the conversation restarted – this time with Teddy involved, asking them questions about anything he could think of ranging from 'what does that do?' to 'why can't I be a pirate?'. Kurt dreaded the day he asked the all-important 'where do babies come from?' question, then blinked when he realised he'd included himself in the mental scenario of having to answer it. Wow, he was screwed. "You okay, babe?" Harry asked, making Kurt snap out of his daydreams.

"Yeah, just thinking. Babe?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow, and Harry flushed sheepishly.

"Slipped out, sorry," he muttered, not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"I don't mind," he admitted, giving Harry an encouraging look. He kind-of liked all the pet names, and the word didn't sound as demeaning as 'babe' usually did when it was said in Harry's accent. Then again, he was of the opinion that Harry's accent made everything twenty times sexier. Even his swearing was sexy.

"Good. Ted, don't eat the crayons," Harry scolded quickly, seeing the blue crayon in Teddy's small hands inching closer to the four year-old's lips. He immediately put it down, frowning up at them.

"I'm hungry, dad," he whined. Harry flagged down their waitress as she walked past, offering a charming smile.

"Excuse me, could we possibly get some dinner rolls, please? The little'un is starting to eat the crayons," he joked, and she giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. Kurt wanted to gag.

"Sure thing, sir, I'll bring some right over for you," she assured brightly, walking off. Harry turned back to Kurt, then smirked knowingly.

"Ooh, possessive face, sexy," he murmured, winking. "I'm one hundred percent gay, sweetheart, don't even bother." Kurt spluttered, wanting to deny getting possessive, but he couldn't; seeing that waitress toss her doe-eyes at Harry made him want to pull her cheap extensions out.

"It still bugs me," he admitted, and Harry reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"Kurt, I'd kiss you right here if I didn't think it'd cause a scene. And if Teddy wasn't likely to go 'eww' at us again," he added wryly, irritated at not yet having broken his son of that habit. The waitress returned with a basket of dinner rolls and some butter, and Harry didn't let go of Kurt's hand over the tabletop. Her eyes landed on their twined fingers, and she reddened.

"Your, uh, meals won't be long, sirs," she stuttered, hurrying away.

"Happy?" Harry teased, amused. Kurt reluctantly let his smug smile cross his lips.

"Very. I can't help it; I'm very aware that you're a prime piece of man meat that many ladies want to get their claws into. Just because I know you're not interested doesn't mean their flirting doesn't grate on me." He noticed it pretty much everywhere they went; women bending over backwards to please 'that charming British man'. Either they'd be flirting with him and trying to get his number, or mothering him to death. He had to admit, however, he found the latter type amusing.

"Did you just describe me as prime man meat?" Harry asked incredulously, eyebrows raised. Kurt held his head high, trying not to blush.

"Yes. Yes I did," he replied evenly. Harry snorted, shaking his head in exasperation.

"You are adorable," he declared. "And I promise, sweetheart, the only hands going on this _man meat_ are yours," he added lowly, eyes hooded and voice husky, taking the opportunity while Teddy was distracted by his dinner roll. Kurt felt the all-too familiar stirrings of arousal, glaring at his boyfriend. He was not going to sit through this dinner with a boner!

"Harry!" he hissed pointedly, making the green-eyed man laugh. Bastard.

.-.

After the minor upset over the waitress, dinner went perfectly – well, not counting Teddy getting ketchup down his front. Harry and Kurt both had a great time, though, and Kurt bundled the half-asleep child into his booster seat in the back, getting his seatbelt. "Thanks, Kurt," Harry murmured, resting a hand on his boyfriend's back.

"No problem. We all set?" Harry nodded and they split up to get in the car, Harry at the wheel. "That's a nice little place, we should go back there sometime." Harry hummed, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, it's great. Was a nice break from sorting out lesson plans, they've been doing my head in all day," he complained. Kurt took the man's hand over the centre console, frowning in sympathy.

"How are they coming along?"

"Well enough, I should be done in time. And they should cover things at a decent pace; providing, of course, that the kids actually read the set text over the summer and didn't just watch the movie," Harry said dryly, making Kurt snicker as he thought of how many of his friends had done exactly that.

"I've read my summer book," he declared, and Harry smirked.

"Well, aren't you a good student?" he teased in reply. "Have you done all your homework?"

"Yes, actually," Kurt informed him primly. "I learned my lesson a long time ago about leaving summer work too late. Something you evidently didn't," he retorted.

"Hey, it's your fault," Harry accused. "I was all set to do them before I met you, and then you took over my brain and I forgot all about them until the principal emailed me the other day." Kurt's smile at Harry's free admission that Kurt had taken over his brain was blinding, and he squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"Well, if that's the case, I take full credit," he said with a chuckle.

The drive home wasn't too far, and even Kurt was starting to doze by the time they reached his street. "Stop up here; Finn's home, so I locked my door and pretended to be doing stuff, I need to sneak in through my window," he instructed, gesturing for Harry to pull over at the top of the street. The Brit did so, and Kurt undid his seatbelt. "I'll probably see you tomorrow for dinner; dad's going out dancing with Carole, so Finn's having the guys over at his place, I have no need to make excuses. Do you mind?"

"When have I ever minded you coming for dinner?" Harry pointed out wryly. "It's fine, I'll set an extra place at the table. But I warn you, you may have to help me give Teddy a bath. He needs to learn that he can't get out of it just because you're coming over, and, well, he's probably comfortable enough around you now not to mind. So wear something you don't mind getting wet," he advised. Kurt smiled, leaning across to kiss Harry, hand threading through silky black hair.

"Mm, sounds good to me. See you then, goodnight." Harry kissed him again chastely, reaching around playfully to pinch Kurt's ass.

"Sleep well, gorgeous." Kurt got out of the car, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself, and after waving to Harry dashed down the sidewalk towards his house. He easily crept round the back, shimmying through the window into his bedroom. He showered and got ready for bed, giving himself time to get the sappy smile off his face, before emerging to get a glass of milk from the kitchen.

"Dude, you missed dinner," Finn told him, leaning against the counter and eating Oreos from the pack.

"I wasn't hungry," he replied simply, snagging a couple of the cookies to go with his milk. "Don't eat all the Oreos." Finn smirked, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'of course I'm going to eat them all, who do you take me for?'. Kurt merely sighed, retreating back to his bedroom. He hadn't spoken to Mercedes or Rachel in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __4682_

* * *

"Kurt, you busy?" Kurt looked up from his laptop, surprised to see his dad in the doorway.

"No, what's up?" he asked, setting the computer aside.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. You've not been home much lately," Burt said pointedly, and Kurt flushed. It was true, all week he'd either been at Mercedes' or Harry's; he didn't think he'd had dinner at home at all that week.

"Do you want me home more?" he queried apprehensively. Burt shrugged, perching on the end of Kurt's bed.

"Not really; I know where you are, and I know you're safe. I just wanted to check in with you. You've been cutting it fine with your curfew, and I know Harry doesn't let Teddy stay up that late." Kurt sighed, cheeks burning, suddenly realizing what this was about.

"Harry and I aren't having sex," he said bluntly, and the look of relief on Burt's face was almost comical. "No, we're not staying completely platonic, but… we've not gone that far, and we don't have any plans to. I've said Christmas at the earliest, and he's fine with that. Dad, he's… he's really sweet, and such a gentleman, I swear. You should worry more about Finn and Rachel than you should about me and Harry." He wasn't going to admit his body issues to his dad, or that Harry was helping him work through them; his dad wouldn't understand, and it would only make him worry.

"Well that's… good," Burt said, slightly awkward. "I'm only looking out for you, kiddo. And maybe instead of spending all your time at Harry's you could invite him over here for dinner."

"You wouldn't mind?" Kurt asked in surprise. Burt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kid, I've promised you I won't shoot him. Carole and I want to get to know him a little better, seeing as it looks like he'll be sticking around for a while. Finn's spending tomorrow night at Puck's with the guys, why don't you call Harry and ask if he can get the babysitter?" Kurt grinned, nodding. He wanted Harry to properly meet his dad and Carole; it felt a lot more official that way.

"Thanks, dad. And I know it's been moving really fast and I've been spending a lot of time with him even though it's been three weeks, but I really, really like him. And once school starts again we'll both be crazy busy and probably never get to see each other, and-" He stopped when Burt chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, kiddo. I was your age once, too, I remember how it is," he remarked with a smirk. "Just don't forget about your family." Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss his dad's cheek.

"I won't, dad. Besides, I thought you liked having both the kids out of the house; gives you and Carole some alone time," he teased. Burt growled, shoving Kurt's shoulder playfully.

"That's enough outta you," he muttered, smiling. "Call your boyfriend, and let Carole know if we're setting an extra place at dinner tomorrow." With that, Burt left the room, and Kurt reached for his phone.

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" Harry answered within two rings, his voice making Kurt grin a little.

"Hey, you. So I just had the most embarrassing conversation with my dad in which I had to assure him I'm still a virgin," he said by way of greeting. Harry, ever supportive, just laughed his ass off on the other end of the phone.

"Seriously? Oh, my poor baby, are you traumatised? Need me to come kiss you better?" he teased.

"Jerk," Kurt muttered lightly. "It could've been a lot worse, actually. He's just freaking a little because I'm cutting my curfew so close. Which brings me to the reason I called."

"You need a reason other than to talk to your boyfriend?" Harry remarked, feigning hurt.

"Oh, shush, you. I was wondering if you could get the babysitter for Teddy tomorrow night," Kurt said, not buying in to the older man's theatrics. He swore, sometimes Harry acted like the younger one in the relationship.

"Probably, why? You have plans?"

"How would you like to come over and have dinner at my place? Dad and Carole want to get to know you a little better, make sure I'm not spending most of my time alone with a weirdo or anything," Kurt joked, making Harry laugh.

"I never said I wasn't a weirdo," the green-eyed man retorted. "But that sounds wonderful. What do I need to bring to get on their good side? Wine, beer, flowers?" Kurt snickered, imagining Harry turning up with flowers for his dad.

"If you insist on bringing something, wine will be great. Red, if you have any. You really don't have to, though."

"I just want to make a good impression," Harry told him anxiously, making Kurt smile fondly.

"I think you're great, therefore my dad will think you're great. And Carole will probably fall for your British charm just as quickly as I did," he assured, finding it sweet that Harry was nervous.

"Well, I hope she doesn't fall _too_ hard for it, I'm afraid she's not my type," Harry teased. Kurt rolled his eyes, imagining the familiar lopsided smirk Harry got when he was in a mischievous mood like today.

"She'd better not be. Anyway, how have you been today?" He laid back against the bed, pulling his laptop onto his stomach when he noticed Mercedes pinging him on chat.

"Pretty good, thanks. I continued my cultural education."

"By which you mean you sat around and watched movies all day," Kurt cut in knowingly, expertly paying attention to both the phone conversation and the Facebook chat one. "Anything good?"

"There was a Star Trek movie marathon on SyFy, the fifth to the most recent. There is some serious man candy in the last one," Harry admitted slightly guiltily.

"Oh, I know, right? Zachary Quinto, Gucci, that man can Vulcan Nerve Pinch me any day," Kurt enthused. "Not as hot as you, though," he added quickly, and Harry chuckled. "Hang on, putting you on speakerphone, I'm chatting to Mercedes and need both my hands to type." He placed the phone on the bed beside him, pressing the speakerphone button. "Okay."

"Hey. So you think I'm hotter than Zachary Quinto, hmm? High praise, thank you. Only downside of today, Ted now wants to be in Starfleet. I hate to tell him that it doesn't exist yet," Harry mused. Kurt snickered, imagining the pestering Harry was getting from the four year-old.

"Give it a week, he'll go back to wanting to be a pirate. I have a pirate hat for him, by the way."

"Where the hell did you get a pirate hat?" Kurt laughed at the incredulity in his boyfriend's voice.

"Found it in my closet. I've worn some pretty crazy things over the years. But I don't wear it anymore, so I figured Teddy can have it. I'll give it to you tomorrow," he explained.

"Then thank you in advance, I'm sure he'll love it. Speaking of tomorrow, I'd better go and call Laura and check she's available. Talk to you later?"

"Sure thing. Bye." Harry hung up, and Kurt grinned, concentrating more fully on Facebook. He couldn't wait for tomorrow evening.

.-.

Laura was happy to babysit Teddy for the night, leaving Harry free for dinner at Kurt's. Which meant that at five to six, he was stood on the Hummel-Hudson's doorstep, bottle of wine in hand, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he waited for someone to answer the door. His face lit up when Kurt pulled the door open, as it always did when he saw the teen. "Hey," he greeted brightly, entering the house when Kurt stepped aside.

"Hey," Kurt replied, leaning up to kiss him without hesitation. Harry's arm came around Kurt's waist as he melted into the kiss, only breaking apart at a pointed cough. Kurt's cheeks flamed when they both looked up to see Carole and Burt at the end of the hall, Burt eyeing them apprehensively.

"Hi, Mr Hummel, Mrs Hudson. Thanks for letting Kurt invite me over. I, uh, brought this," he added hastily, offering up the wine bottle. Burt didn't say anything, but Carole took the bottle with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you, Harry, that's very sweet of you. And please, it's Burt and Carole. Ignore his scary face, he's just doing his protective alpha dog routine," she added teasingly, jerking a thumb at her partner. Harry grinned at that; he'd faced far scarier alphas than Burt Hummel.

"Here, let me take your jacket," Kurt urged, peeling Harry's blazer from his shoulders. The man was in a dark green button-down, and Kurt had to stop himself from drooling. "How long until dinner, Carole?"

"About twenty minutes, honey. So if you want to hang out in your room for a little bit, that's fine."

"Keep the door open," Burt piped up instantly, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Yes, dad. Come on," Kurt urged, taking Harry's hand in his own and leading him down to his bedroom. "So… this is my room." Harry grinned, looking around.

"I like it. It's very you." He tugged on Kurt's hand, pulling him into a deeper kiss than the one they'd shared upstairs. "I'm going to be completely honest, your dad scares the crap out of me just a little bit." Kurt laughed, brushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes.

"He's a big softie, really. And he won't shoot you as long as you keep making me happy."

"I'd best keep at it then, hadn't I?" Harry agreed dryly. Kurt gestured towards the bed, urging him to sit, and Harry toed off his shoes. "So, this is where Kurt Hummel spends his time when he's not at my house. Comfy," he added with a grin, bouncing a little on the bed. "Been up to much today, then?"

"Not really. Went through my closet some more, discussed sectionals set lists with Rachel. I can't believe school starts up in five days, it's gone so fast!" Harry hummed, pulling Kurt down until the teen's head was resting on his stomach.

"I'm gonna have to get used to not seeing you every day. But hey, there's always after school and weekends. And I'm sure you're looking forward to hanging with your friends again." Kurt shrugged, twining his fingers with Harry's.

"Yeah, it'll be great to see them more. And Glee will be fun. I'll just keep an eye out for jocks with slushies again. Rachel's convinced that after our almost-success, they'll let up for a little while, but none of us have the heart to tell her she's delusional."

"If you need me to kick anyone's arse, just let me know. I wasn't lying when I said I'm good with a sword," Harry offered, making Kurt laugh.

"Thanks for the offer, sweetie, but I think that's illegal. Besides, I've dealt with it this far, I'm sure I'll be fine." Harry frowned, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it. Don't the teachers do anything?" Kurt scoffed, tilting his head back to look at Harry.

"As if. What's one gay kid getting picked on? They're not going to suspend half the football team over some homophobic bullying. And as far as they're concerned, being in Glee club is asking for it, so it's our own faults," he said bitterly. Harry scowled, brow furrowed.

"Sounds like a pretty bad attitude to have." Kurt was saved responding by Carole's call of 'boys, dinner!' and the two of them got to their feet, heading up to the kitchen. "Wow, this smells great," Harry complimented, making Carole smile.

"Thank you, dear. I hope you like roast beef," she replied as the three men sat down and Carole began plating up.

"Love it." He gratefully accepted the plate, pouring water for both him and Kurt from the pitcher on the table.

"So, Harry," Burt began, eyeing the young man across from him. "You like sports?" Kurt groaned, sharing an eyeroll with Carole.

"Yeah, sports are good. I'm more of a football – er, soccer – kind of guy, but I'm starting to learn the rules of American football now. Kurt's helping," he added with a grin.

"Good; every man should have a football team. And if you're gonna be a teacher, you should probably get used to your school's team being the most important thing to the majority of the teachers and students," Burt warned him.

"See, that's one thing I don't understand. Back at my school, the soccer teams were popular, but they weren't the most popular kids in school. We only played inter-house matches, so it was more a way of beating the other houses at things than an actual love for the sport," Harry remarked with a shrug, figuring soccer was a decent enough euphemism for quidditch. "This is really good, by the way, Carole," he added with a smile, making the woman beam back at him.

"You never played other schools?" Burt asked in surprise. Harry shook his head.

"I went to a boarding school in the middle of the Scottish highlands, there wasn't another school for miles."

"Harry's high school was a castle, it's incredible," Kurt explained, having seen the pictures.

"A castle? Wow, that must have been some school! How many students were there?" Carole asked curiously.

"Usually between about two hundred and three fifty, depending. We're sorted into houses based on a personality test when we start at age eleven – the school works on the basis that people with similar personalities will form better connections with each other, and will be more comfortable living together. There's usually about seventy kids in one house, and each house has a different area of the school set apart for the dorms and common room. I was in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, and we lived in one of the towers," Harry told them, pausing every now and then to eat.

"Brave at heart, huh? My knight in shining armour," Kurt teased, earning a wink.

"You bet. Though a lot of times I think brave was a synonym for reckless, so it's probably not always a good thing," Harry joked.

"How many houses were there?" Burt asked, intrigued by the obviously different school system.

"Four. Gryffindor, which prides itself on bravery; Ravenclaw, who are the book smart kids; Hufflepuff are all about hard work and loyalty, and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. Slytherin got a pretty bad reputation over the years – a lot of people equated cunning and ambitious with evil – but it's a lot better now."

"Wow. I'd hate to be put in a house based on a personality test I took at the age of eleven. Surely people change as they get older?" Kurt queried. Harry shrugged; the sorting hat was pretty good at deciding the house that would best suit you even as you grew up, but he couldn't exactly explain that the personality test was really a thousand year-old magic hat.

"The test is pretty thorough, it usually works out well enough."

"I assume you got to go home for Christmas and Easter break, right?" Carole asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, every break there was the option to go home or stay. I usually stayed, or went home with my best friend Ron. I didn't get along well with my aunt and uncle, so the less time I spent there the better, as far as I was concerned." Burt frowned.

"Aunt and uncle? Didn't you live with your parents?" he asked, missing Kurt's wince.

"No, uh, my parents died when I was a baby." Burt swore, fumbling with his fork.

"Crap, sorry kid, I didn't know." Harry waved him off, offering a half-smile.

"It's fine, really. Things after I started at Hogwarts get a little… complicated, but I eventually ended up with decent guardians when I was fifteen, at least until I was old enough to take care of myself. It's a long story," he added at Carole's enquiring look.

"What made you move out here? It's a big move, especially with such a young child," she pointed out, making Harry smile.

"It was a huge decision, but… I needed a change of scenery. My friends and I were heavily involved in combating the terrorist attacks, and by the time it was over I was a little tired of things. I figured some peace and quiet in somewhere completely different to home would be nice. And I am definitely glad I did," he added, directing a fond grin towards Kurt, who smiled back. Finishing his meal, Harry set down his cutlery, reaching to put a hand on Kurt's knee under the table.

"Sounds like you've had quite the busy time for someone so young!' Carole mused, making Harry chuckle.

"You could say that. It's nice to slow down, though. But I am glad to start working soon, I'm getting a bit antsy if I'm honest. I've not gone so long without some sort of major disaster in years," he joked.

"And let's hope it stays that way," Kurt said, placing his hand over Harry's. Carole took their plates, and Harry's eyes widened when a thickly iced chocolate cake was placed in the centre of the table.

"Oh, wow. I might have to wrangle a dinner invitation more often if this is the usual fare," he remarked, making Kurt laugh and Carole grin.

"Well you're welcome any time you like, dear. Kurt, you picked a good one here," she told her partner's son. Kurt smiled at her, squeezing Harry's hand under the table.

"Don't I know it." The dessert conversation was a lot lighter, with even Burt loosening up. He'd stopped glaring at Harry, at least, which was a start.

"Do you want a hand?" Harry offered as Carole started loading the dishwasher.

"Oh, don't be silly, you're a guest," she insisted, waving him off.

"Kurt, help Carole with the dishes. Harry, why don't we step into the living room?" Burt suggested, giving his son a pointed look. Kurt winced, shooting Harry an apologetic expression, but the green-eyed man merely smiled, obediently following his boyfriend's father into the living room. "Kurt's really crazy about you, y'know," Burt began.

"I feel the same way about him. He's really something," Harry replied, earning a curt nod of approval.

"Still, you're a lot older than him. I don't want you deciding it's not worth your time to date a teenager after making Kurt fall for you." Harry's smile slipped, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll be honest with you, Burt, and say that that's very unlikely. I don't care about the age difference; Kurt's really mature for his age, I hardly notice it most of the time. Plus he's brilliant with Teddy, which as you can imagine is a huge plus for me," he added. Burt nodded in understanding; it was one of the reasons he'd not really dated once Elizabeth had died.

"What about when Kurt graduates? If you're still together then, and he wants to go to New York, what will you do?" Harry's heart fluttered at the thought of still being with Kurt in two years.

"I'd move to New York with him," he answered instantly. "I work because I want to, not because I need to; my father's family was very old and very wealthy, and I inherited a lot when he died. I can easily afford to move to New York and support myself, Teddy and Kurt until I find a new job there. And in two years, Teddy will still be at an age where he's young enough to move around without too many problems. He's an outgoing kid, he'll make new friends."

"You've thought about this," Burt noted, something like approval in his tone.

"Of course I have. It wouldn't be fair on Teddy to start dating someone and bring them into his life unless it was going to be a permanent thing. And I'm really hoping that this will be a permanent thing," Harry told him honestly.

"I think if Kurt has his way, it will be. He can't stop talking about you," Burt told him with a smirk, making Harry blush.

"He's amazing. He really doesn't realise how incredible he is, and it drives me crazy. But I'm working on it," he added. Burt clapped him on the shoulder, meeting his eyes.

"Listen, kid. Kurt's my only son, and I know he acts like he can take care of himself, but his feelings get hurt easily. You don't hurt him, and we'll get along just fine. You seem to be doing pretty well so far," he added. Harry smiled, nodding seriously.

"I won't hurt him, Burt. Well, not intentionally. I'm just as invested in this relationship as he is." Before either of them could say anything there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Are you done threatening my boyfriend, dad?" Kurt called, making Harry laugh.

"Yeah, sure. You can have him back now, kid." The door opened, and Kurt peered in, sighing in relief when he saw Harry was unharmed.

"I apologise now for whatever he said to you," Kurt told Harry, making the older man laugh.

"He's just looking out for you, Kurt. I'm a big boy, I can take it," he teased, grinning.

"I'm sure you can. Come on, let's go back to my room. Yes, dad, I'll keep the door open," Kurt droned, rolling his eyes. Burt let them leave, and Kurt directed Harry back into his room. "I'm really sorry about him," he started, but Harry cut him off with a kiss.

"Seriously, it's fine. He didn't say anything I wasn't expecting," he insisted, resting his hands on Kurt's hips. "Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"We could watch a movie on my laptop?" Kurt suggested, gesturing to the many DVDs on his shelves.

"Sounds good. You pick, I don't know enough to make a choice," Harry told him, shifting to sit on Kurt's bed while the countertenor grabbed his laptop and a DVD.

"Shove over," he urged, snuggling into Harry's side and setting the laptop down between them. Harry shifted across, wrapping one arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt started up the laptop, ignoring Facebook when it automatically popped up.

"Wait, wait. You're keeping me secret, I don't get to stalk your Facebook. Let me have a look," Harry pleaded, pulling the laptop towards him and clicking Kurt's profile. His profile picture was of him and Mercedes trying on stupid hats at the mall, and it made Harry grin. Ignoring Kurt's groan of embarrassment, Harry opened Kurt's photos, flicking through them. "So this is your Glee club, yeah?" he asked, gesturing to a picture of them post-sectionals.

"Yeah. That's Finn and Rachel in the middle there. Santana and Brittany, Matt – he's transferred now – Artie's in the wheelchair, that's Tina behind him, and Mike beside her. And obviously, that's me and Mercedes. Puck and Quinn were at the hospital, Quinn was giving birth." Harry paused, blinking.

"I…don't want to know." He carried on flicking through the photos, and his eyebrows rose when he came across one of Kurt in the black Single Ladies leotard. "Wow. Now that is very hot. Do you still have that?" Kurt flushed, smacking Harry's arm. "I'm serious!" Harry insisted, chuckling. "That's sexy."

"It was for a dance. There were never supposed to be photos," Kurt muttered. But, of course, he hadn't been able to trust Brittany not to post them, and she refused to take them down.

"Hmm, maybe you could do a little private performance for me sometime?" Harry asked, watching his boyfriend's cheeks burn even redder. Eventually he ran out of photos, and as such started scrolling through Kurt's wall posts.

"Can we watch the movie, or are you too busy stalking?" Kurt asked pointedly. Harry grinned sheepishly, heaving a dramatic sigh.

"I suppose," he agreed mock-reluctantly, closing the page and letting Kurt put the disc in. "But I wasn't kidding about the private performance. That would be hot." Kurt smacked him again, and Harry snickered. "Abuse! Boyfriend abuse!" he cried playfully. Once the DVD was running, the pair settled down to get more comfortable, Kurt resting his head on Harry's chest. "What are we watching?"

"Made of Honour. It's got Patrick Dempsey in it, you'll like it," Kurt murmured.

"Well, with that glowing review, how can I refuse?" Harry retorted teasingly. Kurt snorted, poking him in the side.

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

.-.

"You know, I've never actually heard you sing," Harry mused, listening to Kurt quietly hum along to the ending credits music.

"You must have, I sing all the time," Kurt replied. Harry shook his head, letting Kurt out of his embrace in order to eject the DVD.

"Not properly. I've heard you singing along to the radio and stuff, but never truly belting it out. Would you sing something for me?" he requested. Kurt's cheeks went pink, and he ducked his head.

"I don't know, I…" Harry smiled, sitting up to kiss his cheek.

"Please? I bet you have an amazing voice." Kurt bit his lip, eventually nodding, and went over to plug his iPhone into his speakers, choosing a backing track of Defying Gravity. If he was going to sing for Harry, he was going to sing a song he knew damn well he could ace.

He kept his eyes closed for most of the song, not wanting to see Harry's expression. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was singing on stage in front of an audience of strangers, rather than in his room in front of the boyfriend he was still desperately trying to impress. When he did open his eyes, rounding off the last note, he couldn't help but grin in pleasure at the awed expression on Harry's face. The older man was gaping a little, and his eyes were round. "Wow. That was… wow. You're amazing," he declared, stunned. Kurt's smile widened, and he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Do I get to hear you sing?" he asked, remembering that Harry said he wasn't too bad a singer. The Brit shook his head vehemently.

"Oh, no way, not after that. I'll sound like a dying rooster compared to you," he insisted, making Kurt laugh.

"I'm sure you're not that bad. But okay, I'll let you off this time."

"What time is it, anyway?" Harry queried, turning to see the clock on Kurt's bedside table. "Crap, it's late. I should get home," he said with a frown. Kurt winced; it was nearly eleven.

"Yeah, you should." Harry tugged his shoes back on, following Kurt up to the hallway. The teen fetched Harry's jacket for him, holding it out for the green-eyed man to slip on.

"Oh, are you heading out?" Carole asked, emerging from the living room.

"Yeah, it's late, I need to get back to Teddy. Thank you both for having me, though, and thanks for the lovely meal," Harry added. Carole flushed in pleasure, crossing to kiss his cheek.

"Anytime, dear, you're a charming young man, it's our pleasure. Maybe next time you could bring your son?" Harry smiled, nodding.

"I'm sure Teddy would love to meet you." Carole smiled, leaving them both to say their goodbyes, and Harry pulled Kurt into a soft kiss.

"I think tonight went well, don't you?" he murmured, making Kurt laugh.

"It went better than well! Carole loves you, and dad's actually starting to warm up to you a little." Harry grinned, pleased, and wound his arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, but it'll be late. I'm having a final shopping spree before school with some of the girls. Say… seven?" Kurt suggested. Harry nodded, smiling.

"I can work with four hours," he replied with a leer, winking. "Sweet dreams, gorgeous."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5700_

* * *

"Well, well, look who's decided to show his face," Mercedes teased, hugging Kurt as he approached. "Long time no see! What's had you so busy?"

"Oh, y'know, working at dad's garage. And I've been hanging at home a lot, too. Family bonding," he lied easily, smiling in greeting to the three girls. "Hey, Mike," he added, surprised to see the Asian boy stood holding Tina's hand. Were they already to the point of Mike being dragged shopping?

"'Sup, Kurt," Mike greeted.

"Well we've missed you," Rachel told him, smiling. "Even if the lack of girl-time has allowed me to spend more time with Finn." Kurt smirked; that was one upside of things. While he didn't always approve of the way Finn treated girls, him spending so much time with Rachel was working out wonderfully for him.

"Yeah, it's alright for you two, you've got boyfriends to hang with," Mercedes grumbled playfully to Rachel and Tina. "Where does that leave me?" Kurt hid a smug grin, wondering what his friends would say if he told them about Harry. But he couldn't, not yet.

"Then what's say we go hunt out some fabulous clothes for you to snag whatever cute new boy happens to walk into school on Tuesday?" he suggested, earning a smirk from his best friend.

"Now you're talking."

.-.

Kurt took pity on Mike for the afternoon; despite loving shopping just as much – if not more – as the girls, Kurt was still a boy, and easily got bored with a lot of the girl-talk. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Mike, who clearly had no inclination towards shopping. So he made a point of starting conversations the taller boy could join in on, and pointing out a few things that would look good on him. Mike was one of the few guys who didn't freak out about being around Kurt, and didn't act like being gay was contagious. Artie was great about it, too, and surprisingly so was Puck. The mohawked teen still teased Kurt, but no more or less than he did anyone else, and he didn't shy away from offering congratulatory back-slaps and fist-bumps after Glee performances like Finn and Matt did.

"Have you guys finished reading the book for English?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer; everyone but Mercedes had.

"I watched the movie! And I'll read it tomorrow," she insisted, rolling her eyes. Kurt sighed, but didn't argue; it wasn't his problem.

"I am so not ready to go back to school yet," Tina complained, Mike's arm around her waist. "I was just getting used to not having to wash corn syrup out of my hair on a regular basis." Kurt hummed in agreement, frowning. He had to carefully plan his outfits for the first week or so; it was always worse then, as the jocks re-asserted their authority. He didn't want any of his particularly expensive pieces getting ruined.

"I still think that it won't be so bad this year. We got to regionals; that has to count for something," Rachel chirped brightly. Kurt and Tina shared a look; yeah, like that was gonna happen.

"Anyway, guys, this has been a lot of fun, but Mike and I have to go have dinner with his mom," Tina declared, making a face behind her boyfriend's back. "So I guess I'll see you all at school?" Kurt hugged her goodbye, waving to Mike, before turning to the two remaining girls.

"I'd better get going, too. I still have some homework to finish," he lied. He'd been done for weeks, but they didn't know that. "I'll talk to you online, and see you at school, yeah?" Mercedes and Rachel both hugged him, promising to be on Skype that night. Kurt didn't mention that he probably wouldn't be; he was heading straight over to Harry's.

His boyfriend was attempting to wrestle Teddy into the bath when he arrived, and Kurt got roped into wrangling the rebellious child. Surprisingly, Teddy was willing to get in the bath once Kurt promised to play with him after, and Harry didn't even try and hide his smug smirk. Teddy was just as smitten with Kurt as he was. "So what do you want to play?" Kurt asked, absently splashing around a rubber duck while Harry shampooed the four year-old's hair. While Teddy was learning to bathe on his own, he still had some trouble with the shampooing; and Harry was almost positive that if he didn't supervise, Teddy would merely run the bath, hang out in the bathroom for a little bit, then lie about having had one.

"Uh… trains!" Teddy requested, fidgeting under his father's grip.

"Sure thing. But only for a little while, then you have to go to bed, okay?" Teddy nodded obediently, allowing Harry to duck the boy's head back and wash the suds out.

"Out you get, then, brat," Harry urged, prompting Kurt to grab the Spiderman towel from the rack. Teddy cuddled into the fluffy fabric, and Harry grabbed a smaller towel to rub over the boy's wet hair. "Go put your PJ's on, then we'll set up the trains in your room." Teddy nodded, running out of the room. "Sorry, your jumper is soaked," Harry apologised, and Kurt waved him off.

"It's fine," he assured, pulling the damp sweater over his head, leaving him in just a t-shirt. Harry slung it over the radiator, drying his hands on a towel.

"I just can't get over how good you are with him, he adores you," Harry murmured happily, grinning like a fool; he loved that Kurt and Teddy got on so well. If Teddy didn't like Kurt, they wouldn't have worked out and they both knew it.

"He's an easy kid, even when he's being a brat. I love him, too, he's such a sweetheart. His dad's pretty cute, too," Kurt added with a wink. Harry smirked back, reaching for the spare t-shirt he'd set aside out of Teddy's reach, knowing his own would be soaked through by the time they were finished. He pulled the wet shirt over his head, chuckling as Kurt wolf-whistled. "Not so fast," the teen cut in, stopping Harry from putting the dry shirt on. Harry jokingly flexed his muscles, and Kurt laughed, trailing fingers down Harry's chest. "Mm, now that's the best sight I've had all day."

"Come here," Harry breathed, tugging Kurt closer. Kurt's arms automatically wound up around Harry's neck, kissing him fiercely. There was a sense of urgency to the kiss, both of them knowing that in a few days, they'd get a lot less free time together. Unfortunately, they were cut off by a loud, childish cry of 'gross, dad!' and Harry reluctantly broke off the kiss. Teddy was in the doorway, wearing his Superman pyjamas. "One day you won't think kissing is gross, kiddo," he assured, smirking. Stepping away from Kurt, he pulled his t-shirt on, following his son and boyfriend through to Teddy's room. The train set was already out, dismantled in a pile, and Kurt dropped to sit beside the pile, picking up a piece of track.

.-.

Teddy was only allowed to play with his trains for half an hour before it was bedtime, and Kurt helped him tidy his trains away, waiting for Harry to tuck him in. The two then retreated to the living room, Harry turning the TV on to some crime drama. "Merlin, I'm knackered," Harry groaned, flopping down on the couch. "He's been hyper all day, I can barely keep up." Kurt snickered, shifting Harry's legs to sit down beside him.

"Aww, poor baby. Do you need a nap?" he cooed, earning a feeble swat to the thigh.

"Brat," Harry muttered, looking up through hooded eyes. "I can think of a hundred other uses for that smart mouth of yours." Kurt's cheeks burned red, but he leaned in closer.

"I wouldn't mind showing you a couple of them," he murmured. Harry's smirk widened.

"Your words are music to my ears. Now shut up and kiss me," he urged, meeting Kurt's lips. It wasn't long before shirts were off, and Harry was sucking on his favourite spot on Kurt's collarbone, hands wandering. Kurt froze briefly when Harry's fingers reached the fly of his jeans, but pushed it away; he'd been freezing Harry out long enough. "Is this okay?" Harry checked, meeting Kurt's gaze. The teen nodded, not entirely confident. While they'd gotten each other off before, it had always been through trousers. He wanted to know what it felt like.

"Yes," he breathed, watching Harry grin and feeling his fly being undone. He wiggled his hips, attempting to shimmy out of his jeans with help from Harry, and straddled his boyfriend's hips when he was left only in his boxers.

"You have sexy legs," Harry gasped, flipping them over expertly so Kurt was pressed against the couch, eyes roving over the expanse of pale flesh. When Harry was looking at him like that, like Kurt was the most beautiful thing in the world, he couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed about the obvious tent in his boxers. He moaned loudly when Harry's hand clasped around it, bucking into the grip.

"Gaga," he breathed, hand clenching in Harry's hair.

"Fuck, you look so good under me like this," Harry growled, kissing Kurt hard, their tongues twining. While Harry's hand never touched bare skin, his hand through the thin material of Kurt's boxers was enough, and soon he was exploding into his boyfriend's hand, soaking the front of his boxers. A stifled groan alerted him to Harry coming moment after, and the taller man collapsed on him, pressing a kiss to Kurt's bare shoulder. "I hope that wasn't too fast for you," he murmured, stroking Kurt's hair gently.

"No. Well, a little, but I need to take risks, right?" Kurt replied, a little overwhelmed. Harry propped himself up on his elbows over Kurt, frowning.

"Kurt, sweetheart, this isn't about taking risks. I want you to be comfortable with what you're doing," he urged. Kurt sighed; if he stayed to what he was comfortable with, they'd never get past taking their shirts off. He knew Harry wasn't a virgin, and it was probably only a matter of time before the older man got bored of having to wait for Kurt to be ready.

"It felt good," he insisted, and Harry sighed.

"I'm glad, but if I do something you don't like, tell me, okay? I don't want to move too fast for you, we have all the time in the world."

"What if you get tired of waiting?" Kurt retorted, finally voicing his fears. Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he stared incredulously at his hazel-eyed boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, I will never get tired of waiting, even if I have to wait ten years. Sex isn't important to me; I'm just as happy to lie here and cuddle. I told you we'd wait until you're ready, and I stand by that; Christmas at the earliest. Don't force yourself to do things you don't want to because you want to please me. I assure you, you satisfy me plenty just kissing me," he added with a wink.

"I'm not forcing myself to do stuff. I did like it. It was just a little too much at once. But if I don't try new things, I'll never learn if I like them," Kurt reasoned. Harry smiled at him, pulling him to sit up.

"I am all for you trying new things, but in your own time, yeah? I'm happy to aid you in your sexual exploration whenever you want it. But if you push it too early you won't have as much fun. I'm not going to leave you because you won't have sex with me. I can get myself off, that's what hands and toys are for," he pointed out. Kurt squeaked, eyes widening.

"Toys?" he repeated, voice slightly strangled. Harry winked.

"Yes, toys. Wonderful things that I hope to introduce you to much later in our relationship. For now, however, we go at your pace, and trousers stay on. We've only been together for a month, Kurt, we have all the time in the world." Kurt sighed, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"I totally don't deserve you," he declared softly, making Harry laugh.

"I think you do. Now, I'll leave you to, uh, take your boxers off and put your jeans on. I'll wash them and give them back to you tomorrow, so your dad doesn't murder me in my sleep, yes?" he suggested, leaning down to peck Kurt on the lips, clambering off him. "And I need to change, too. Back in a bit." Harry left the room and Kurt stood, grimacing at the sticky feeling in his boxers. He took a couple of minutes to compose himself before stripping out of his underwear, somewhat shell-shocked at what had just happened. Was Harry really okay to wait for however long it took for Kurt to be ready for sex? Pulling his jeans on, feeling a little odd about going commando, he picked up his boxers and wandered through to the little laundry room off the kitchen. Harry was there, still shirtless but in clean sweats, and he smiled when Kurt entered. "Just toss them in the washing machine," he prompted. "Then come here and give me a cuddle." Kurt smiled at the request, dropping the black boxers in with the rest of the load and practically jumping into Harry's open arms. "I'm not like your classmates, yeah? I'm not completely desperate for sex. I won't pressure you, and even when you want to take things a little further there are still plenty of things we can do without actually having sex. You're only sixteen, Kurt, I don't want you to rush your life." Kurt made a face, meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

"You sound like my dad," he told him, and Harry snorted.

"Only on that last part, I hope," he teased. "But have I made my point?"

"Yes, you have," Kurt told him, smiling. "And thank you."

"You shouldn't have to thank me for not pressuring you. It's what any good boyfriend would do," Harry argued, reaching for a hoodie from the pile of clean laundry.

"Then most of the guys at my school are terrible boyfriends," Kurt remarked, allowing Harry to usher him out of the laundry room.

"Duh," Harry muttered, snorting. He kissed the side of Kurt's neck, pulling him down with him to sit on the couch. "I care about you, Kurt. I'd rather wait a million years than push you too far and freak you out." Kurt pulled his t-shirt back on, legs tangling with Harry's.

"Still, thank you," he insisted, kissing Harry's cheek. He totally had the best boyfriend ever.

.-.-.

The last Sunday before school starting was spent at a zoo a couple of hours outside of Lima that Teddy had been bugging Harry for ages to take him to. When Harry suggested it, Kurt was almost as eager as the four year old. They'd been to that zoo on a school trip once when he was younger, and he'd loved it. Teddy was perched on Harry's shoulders, babbling away and pointing out every animal they came across. For some reason Kurt didn't understand, the little boy was particularly fascinated by the wolves, and spent a long time just staring at them.

"Kurt, Kurt, will you feed the pony with me?" They'd reached the petting zoo, which had several sheep, goats, chickens and one fat Shetland pony. Kurt was about to remark that the pony didn't look like it needed feeding, but Teddy's wide amber eyes swayed him, and he allowed the boy to drag him over to the pony nut dispenser. Kurt put in a silver dollar, letting the paper bag fill with the little brown pellets.

"You coming, Harry?" he called, and Harry merely laughed, holding up his camera.

"I'll stand back and take pictures," he insisted. Kurt rolled his eyes, kneeling down as he and Teddy reached the pony.

"Okay, so you have to put a few of the pony nuts on your hand, and hold it out flat like this," he instructed, demonstrating to the boy. The pony's lips sucked over his hand, and he hid a grimace at the slobber left behind. Helping Teddy hold his hand out straight, he grinned as the little boy giggled.

"It tickles!" he squealed, watching the pony lick at his fingers.

"Now you can stroke him, but be gentle and don't tug at his ears, okay?" Kurt showed Teddy how to stroke the pony's face and neck, avoiding his eyes, and before they moved on to look at the sheep Teddy hugged the pony's neck.

"Bye, pony," he murmured, crossing to feed one of the lambs. Harry met them at the fence, camera hanging around his neck.

"That was too adorable," he declared, smirking at his boyfriend. "I'll show you the pictures later."

"I think that's the same pony that was here when I came here in third grade," Kurt replied, eyeing the fat brown animal. Harry snorted, his gaze firmly on Teddy as the boy followed a line of ducklings. He lifted the camera, snapping a picture.

"Ted, come on, it's time to go see the snakes!" Harry called, and the brunette obediently raced over, taking the baby wipe that Kurt offered him for his muddy, slobbery hands. Kurt used one himself, tossing them both in the trash along with the empty paper bag, and followed Harry – who had the map – to the reptile enclosure. Harry winced as they entered, assaulted by the voices of several snakes. While most of the terrariums had soundproof glass, there were four or five open ones, and the snakes in them were less than impressed. Teddy was immediately captivated by a tank of brightly coloured lizards, and confident in the knowledge that Kurt was watching him, Harry sidled closer to one of the open enclosures.

"_Stupid humans, far too noisy, don't they realise I'm trying to sleep?"_ the occupant – a six foot albino python – was grumbling, making Harry smile slightly.

"_If they do realise, they don't care. As far as they're concerned, you're here for their entertainment_," he replied. The snake's head lifted, beady red eyes fixing on Harry in a way that was a little unnerving.

"_A speaker. I have not met one like you before_," it told him. Harry ignored the rush of kids that ran over upon seeing the snake move, lowering his chin so his parseltongue was less obvious.

"_You're not likely to, there aren't many of us left. Just thought I'd say hello, you looked bored."_

"_I am bored,_" the snake replied, disgruntled.

"_I need to get back to my nestmates, but it was good to speak to you. If I'm ever back here, I shall seek you out._" The snake's head bobbed once, eyes still staring at Harry.

"_Farewell, speaker._" Turning away, Harry found Teddy and Kurt at the terrarium of a clutch of small adders, Teddy's eyes fixed on the creatures.

"Dad, can I get a snake?" he asked, making Harry snicker. If Ron heard that, he'd go mental.

"Maybe when you're a bit older, cub," he told him. If he let Teddy get a snake now, it would just end up being Harry's snake.

"Would you really let him get a snake?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised. Harry shrugged, following his son to the next tank of reptiles.

"Sure, why not? I like snakes." Kurt shuddered.

"But you have to feed them frozen mice," he pointed out.

"That's not so bad." He refrained from retorting that he'd probably let any snake roam free and catch their own food; that would be hard to explain without admitting he could talk to them. "Ted, don't knock on the glass," he called, seeing the boy reaching out. "It's not nice for them." He kept a hand on Teddy's shoulder as they walked through, and the boy took Kurt's hand once they were back out in the open.

"Where to next?" Kurt asked, and Harry looked at his watch.

"Lunch? Apparently there's a café around the corner," he suggested, taking Teddy's other hand so the boy could walk between them, jumping every few steps to swing in the air. Sure enough, there was a jungle-themed café with several benches, and Kurt took Teddy to sit down while Harry got them food.

"What haven't we seen yet?" Teddy asked, sitting beside Kurt to look at the map of the zoo.

"Well we started there, and we walked up round here past the jungle animals, where the giraffes and lions were. Then we went to the petting zoo, past the wolves and the bears, and through to the reptile house where the snakes were. So we've still got the birds, the monkeys and the sea animals. And the gift shop," he added.

"Can I buy a snake at the gift shop?" Kurt chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Not a real one, but there's probably toy snakes there." Harry returned with a tray of food, sitting opposite the pair of them.

"Okay, kid's box for Teddy, and pizza for me and Kurt. And Sprite, water and apple juice," Harry said, passing out the food. Teddy wasted no time in opening the brightly-coloured cardboard box, pulling out a ham and cheese roll and a bag of fruit, as well as some Ritz crackers with cream cheese. Kurt took a slice of pizza, shooting Harry a look.

"I swear, I've put on ten pounds since I met you," he accused, making Harry laugh.

"If you have, they're invisible. Besides, it's just more of you to love," he teased, winking. Kurt kicked him under the table, prompting Harry to trap Kurt's foot between his own ankles.

"Pass the camera," Kurt urged, wanting to see the photos from the day. Harry complied, and Kurt flicked through the photos.

"Cub, you can see the pictures after you've eaten," Harry scolded when Teddy tried to peer over Kurt's shoulders.

"Aww, that one's cute," Kurt murmured, reaching across to show Harry a picture Kurt had taken of Harry holding Teddy up to stroke a giraffe. Harry took the camera, skipping through several.

"I like that one," he countered, turning to show Kurt. It was of Kurt and Teddy stroking the pony, with Kurt crouched down and Teddy standing between his arms, Kurt showing the boy how to stroke the pony's nose without getting bitten. It was adorable, and made Kurt smile.

"Yeah, that's a nice one." He kept looking, nibbling on a pizza slice, until he ended up back at the beginning. "There's some really good pictures there." Kurt passed the camera back to Harry, concentrating more on his lunch. He wasn't expecting for Harry to turn the camera round and snap a quick picture of him, smirking mischievously. "Hey!" he exclaimed, startled. Harry merely laughed, holding the camera out of his reach and sticking his tongue out.

"Eat up, before Teddy runs off without us," Harry prompted, seeing that the boy had already eaten his roll and fruit, and was wolfing down his crackers. Kurt sped up his eating, his foot still curled around Harry's under the table, a fond smile on his face.

"Birds next, I think," Kurt suggested, glancing at the map. Teddy scrambled up onto Harry's back once the man stood, a chocolate brownie clasped in his hand. Harry reached out to take Kurt's hand in his, and the teen blushed, but kept hold. They got some dirty looks, but he really didn't care. He was having way too much fun to bother about the opinions of random strangers. Suddenly, he got an idea, and took the camera from Harry, walking up to a woman who didn't look like she'd cuss them out for being gay. "Excuse me, ma'am, would you mind taking a picture of us?" he asked politely, gesturing to himself, Harry and Teddy. The woman smiled warmly, nodding, and took the camera from Kurt. Getting Teddy to climb off Harry's back, Kurt leant into his boyfriend's side, the little boy stood in front of them with Harry's hand resting on his shoulder, his other arm around Kurt's waist.

"Smile!" the woman urged, although Kurt was sure he was already smiling widely when the camera went off. The woman glanced down at the screen, gave them a thumbs up and held the camera out to Kurt. "You guys look sweet," she told him, showing him the photo, and Kurt grinned.

"Thank you very much." She waved him off, wishing him a nice day, and Teddy tugged on Kurt's hand, demanding to see the photo. Harry came up behind him, peering over Kurt's shoulder, and smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Great idea, sweetheart. We don't have many pictures of you and me." Making a point, Harry took the camera from Kurt, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's cheek once more and turning the camera on them, taking a picture. "Cute," he declared, looking at the surprise on Kurt's face. "Now come on, we've got some birds to see."

.-.

Kurt's favourite part of the zoo – other than helping Teddy in the petting zoo – was the penguins. He'd always loved penguins, and they'd arrived just in time to watch them do some tricks for fish. He made sure to take plenty of pictures, even though Harry kept trying to steal the camera and take pictures of Kurt instead. They finished up in the gift shop, and Harry bought Kurt a little stuffed penguin to commemorate the trip. Teddy, of course, got his toy snake, as well as a t-shirt with a wolf on it. In the car on the way home, Teddy fell asleep in the back seat, and Kurt smiled fondly at him. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time, thank you for inviting me," he said, squeezing Harry's hand.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as much fun without you," Harry insisted, grinning crookedly. "And at least it's tuckered him out, he'll probably go straight to bed when we get in."

"That or he'll wake up just as we get to yours and refuse to go to bed," Kurt pointed out, making Harry groan.

"Don't even threaten it." Kurt smiled, hearing a Gaga song come on the radio.

"Can summer just keep going for another month?" he asked wryly. Harry chuckled, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips.

"I'd like to say yes, but unfortunately I don't make that decision. I'm kind of looking forward to sending Teddy to Kindergarten though, he needs some friends his own age."

"I bet he'll make plenty, he's so friendly. He'll make friends with a tree if you give him ten minutes," Kurt remarked with a grin.

"His mum was like that. Clumsiest woman I ever met, but there was no one nicer. She was the big sister I never had," Harry mused fondly.

"I thought you said Teddy's dad was your godfather?" Kurt asked, perplexed.

"He was, but Dora was thirteen years younger than him. Only eight years older than me, so not old enough to mother me. That was Molly's job, she's Ron's mum."

"Thirteen years? Wow. Makes the gap between us seem tiny," Kurt said, making Harry smile.

"It's why it doesn't bother me. They worked so well, it proved that age is just a number," he explained. "And Draco and Severus – another couple of friends of mine – have twenty years between them, and they've worked out just fine." Surprised, Kurt played with Harry's fingers, singing quietly along with the radio. He was surprised when Harry joined in; the low, slightly husky voice wasn't one he'd connect with his upbeat boyfriend.

"You're good," he praised when the song ended, seeing a faint flush rise on Harry's cheeks.

"Not as good as you," he returned.

"You're still good. You should sing more often," Kurt murmured quietly, leaning back against the seat. Even he was kind of tired.

"Sometimes I sing to Teddy when he gets nightmares. I got into the habit of it when he was a baby, he'd get so restless." Even though Teddy didn't change at the full moon, he still got grouchy and didn't sleep well.

"Aww, that's sweet. I can't imagine taking in a kid at my age like you did."

"I was a little older than you," Harry pointed out. "And in case you hadn't noticed, you practically already have." He glanced back at the sleeping child in the back seat, making Kurt blush.

"It's different; he's yours, I just help when I'm with you. And he's older, it's easier to take care of him. Babies… babies are difficult." Harry laughed, nodding emphatically.

"Yes, they definitely are. Teddy wasn't too bad, though. Quiet, for the most part. Ron and Hermione's son Hugo is one now, but when he was first born he used to scream and scream all night, he didn't even seem to stop to breathe. It was a nightmare." Kurt winced, unable to imagine a baby that just wouldn't stop screaming.

"What did they do to get him to stop?" he asked curiously. Harry snorted.

"Took him over to Molly's, and he shut right up." Kurt chuckled. "After seven kids and three grandkids, Molly and Arthur have seen it all." Kurt let out a low whistle, eyes wide.

"I still can't believe she had seven kids. One is a handful enough," he said, impressed.

"I know, I don't get it either. Especially with two of those kids being the twins, they must have been nightmares when they were young. Most famous pranksters at our school since my dad and his friends."

"Your dad was a prankster?" Kurt queried, a smile tugging at his lips. It wasn't often that Harry talked about his family, or his past; most of it he insisted he wasn't legally allowed to.

"Oh, yeah. The Marauders, they called themselves. My dad, Remus, my first godfather Sirius, and… Peter." There was a bitter tinge to his tone when Harry said the last name, and Kurt didn't dare ask. "Apparently my mum wouldn't give him the time of day at first; she thought he was an arrogant toerag. It took him right up until seventh year to even get her to go out with him. But he wore her down eventually, and they got married straight out of school, then had me."

"My mom and dad were high school sweethearts," Kurt told him, squeezing Harry's hand tightly. "Dating since dad's Freshman year, completely in love from the moment they met. Dad was a jock a year above her, and she was one of the cheerleaders, but she wasn't mean like a lot of cheerleaders are. She went to college and studied nursing while dad worked at the garage, but then just after she qualified she found out she was pregnant with me, and decided to stay at home and raise me instead. I don't remember much about her, only snippets, but… I remember she used to sing to me, and make me cocoa when I was sad. And she smelled like lavender," he told Harry, choking up a little. Harry squeezed back, smiling encouragingly.

"How old were you when she died?" he asked softly.

"Seven. I was so confused, no one would tell me what was going on. All they'd say was that mom was really sick, and had to stay in the hospital for a little while. And then… she never came home." Harry's smile turned sympathetic, and he wished he weren't driving so he could hug his boyfriend. "Dad told me that she was always telling him to let me be who I wanted to be, regardless of what anyone else thought. Even when I was putting on her make-up, wearing her high-heels and singing Kylie songs." Harry laughed.

"I need to see pictures of that," he declared, grinning at the thought of Kurt around Teddy's age, running around in his mother's heels.

"Oh, trust me, we've got plenty. I'll show you sometime," Kurt assured. They pulled into Harry's driveway, and before getting Teddy from the back seat Harry walked around the other side, pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry your mum died, she sounds like a wonderful person," he murmured into the shorter boy's ear.

"I'm sorry, too. For all your losses," Kurt replied. Harry snorted quietly; he had far too many losses for anyone to apologise for. Eventually parting, Harry carefully picked Teddy up, trying desperately not to wake the slumbering child. He was successful right until he tried to change him into pyjamas, and Teddy blinked open sleepy eyes.

"Time izzit?" he murmured, yawning. Harry kissed his forehead, carefully pulling the boy's arm into his pyjama sleeve.

"Half past eight. Bedtime, kiddo." Teddy nodded, letting his eyes fall shut again.

"G'night." Harry smiled, smoothing Teddy's hair down.

"Love you, cub," he breathed, kissing him once more. Kurt hung back in the doorway, watching fondly, and Harry smiled at him, shutting the door behind them after switching the night-light on. "Hopefully he'll sleep through the night," Harry muttered, rolling his neck and hearing it click loudly.

"Ouch," Kurt winced, making Harry snicker.

"Would you like a coffee?" Harry asked, hearing a hum of agreement, and they detoured to the kitchen. "I don't suppose your dad will have any objections to you coming over tomorrow afternoon for movies and cuddling? I won't keep you any later than six – you'll be home for dinner – but I'd like to make the most of our last day before school."

"I don't think he has anything planned. Movies and cuddling sounds like a great idea," Kurt said with a grin, perching on the end of the kitchen table. "Thanks," he added, accepting a mug of coffee from his boyfriend.

"Brilliant. Speaking of, that doesn't sound like a bad idea for right now. Come on, you," he urged, grinning. Kurt laughed, following Harry into the living room, happily letting himself be cuddled until his dad called, asking when he'd be home.


	7. Chapter 7

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5529_

* * *

Burt wasn't too happy about Kurt spending his last afternoon at Harry's, but since Finn was spending his with Rachel, he couldn't complain. He merely insisted Kurt be home for dinner at six thirty.

When Kurt arrived at Harry's, he saw the couch had been pulled out into a bed and piled with pillows and blankets. There was a stack of DVDs next to the TV, and a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Teddy was bouncing on the couch bed, beaming widely. "We're having a movie day!" he exclaimed, still in his pyjamas. Kurt turned to Harry, who grinned sheepishly.

"I _did_ say movies and cuddling. I just figured I'd make it a little more special than the usual movies and cuddling." Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss him chastely.

"It looks perfect. But I feel overdressed," he declared, gesturing to his red skinny jeans and black and white t-shirt. While he wasn't looking as fabulous as usual – he'd learned quickly not to wear expensive designer clothes around a four year-old – it was a far cry from Harry's well-worn Gryffindor t-shirt and loose jeans.

"You look hot, though," Harry informed him, pinching Kurt's butt. Kurt jumped, glaring at his boyfriend, and Harry snickered.

"Can we start the movies?" Teddy prompted, making Harry sigh theatrically. He grabbed Teddy mid-bounce, throwing him against a stack of pillows.

"Yeah, go on then. Which one first?"

.-.

Most of the movies were child-appropriate sci-fi or fantasy, as Teddy claimed rom-coms were 'gross'. Kurt didn't mind, though; he liked fantasy films, and there was usually some eye-candy. Besides, he was just happy snuggled up under a blanket with Harry, their socked feet pressed together and Harry's muscular arm wrapped around him. After the first movie, Teddy had wriggled his way between them, his head on Harry's stomach and his legs thrown over Kurt's thighs. It was nice, even if it wasn't the way he thought he'd first be in a bed with his boyfriend.

After a lunch break and the third movie, however, Teddy's attention span waned, and he dragged some of his action figured to play with at the bottom of the couch bed. Kurt merely cuddled closer to Harry, wishing the day would go on forever.

As the fourth movie ended, he sighed, snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace. "I know I sound about five when I say this, but I don't wanna go to school tomorrow," he complained, making the older man laugh, kissing him on the top of the head.

"I know, sweetheart, but you have to. Look on the bright side; you get to see your friends again, and sing in Glee Club," he pointed out. Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, I also get to be ridiculed by the entire school, have slushies thrown in my face and get shoved into lockers," he muttered. Harry sighed, hoisting Kurt further up his chest, kissing his nose.

"I wish you didn't have to go through all that, I really do. But only two more years, then you'll be in New York," he said encouragingly, making Kurt snort.

"If I get into NYADA," he retorted. Harry rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"You will. You're amazingly talented, Kurt, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kurt smiled, bringing Harry's lips down to his own.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, there are many other amazingly talented people in the world," he added wryly, earning a poke in the ribs from his boyfriend.

"Stop putting yourself down, seriously. Hopefully school won't be so bad this year. Get your dad to threaten them with his shotgun," Harry joked, making Kurt laugh despite himself.

"Somehow I don't think that would help," he replied with a laugh. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he sighed. "I should think about heading home." Harry shook his head stubbornly, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Mine," he declared petulantly, reminding Kurt very much of the four year-old sat a few feet away. Leaving a lingering kiss on Harry's lips, Kurt reluctantly crawled off the bed, pulling Harry up with him. Teddy looked up at the movement, his eyes round.

"Are you going?" he asked Kurt, frowning.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie. You have fun at school tomorrow, okay? Make lots of new friends, and be nice to the girls. You'll be thankful for it when you're older," he told him with a grin, crouching down to hug the small boy.

"Bye, Kurt. I'll tell you all about school next time you come over, kay?" Kurt grinned, pecking the boy on the forehead.

"I'm counting on it." He straightened up, and Harry led him to the hallway, watching him put on his shoes and coat.

"When will you be over next?" he asked curiously, and Kurt shrugged.

"Friday night, maybe? I'll have to see what my schedule is like, but I promise if the girls ask me to come over I'll tell them I'm busy."

"You don't have to," Harry began, but was cut off when Kurt kissed him.

"I want to. Trust me, I see them plenty at school, I can do without seeing them at weekends too," he insisted, smiling tentatively. Harry grinned, one arm sliding around Kurt's waist, deepening the kiss.

"I'll see you Friday night, then, gorgeous," Harry murmured when they eventually parted, playfully smacking Kurt's ass cheek. The teen squeaked, slapping Harry lightly on the arm.

"Goodnight, Harry," he said with a laugh, stepping out the door. With a jaunty salute, Harry shut the front door, and Kurt hurried to his car. He wished summer was longer.

.-.

Arriving at school the next morning was a bit of a shock to Kurt's system; all the noise and the people, and Jacob Ben Israel being an obnoxious little git, as Harry would say. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought of his boyfriend, and he found himself wishing for the weekend already. "What's got you grinning, mister?" Mercedes asked, appearing at his elbow with a grin.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of the upcoming Versace fall collection," he lied, turning towards his locker. "What have you got first?" He pulled out his new timetable, scanning the class list for Wednesday first period. "I've got History, then double English."

"Me too. Apparently there's a new English teacher; Ms Havers had to go to rehab again. I don't know his name, but rumour has it, he's pretty fine," she said with a smirk, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"There's enough relationship drama in glee club without you crushing on a teacher. Do you remember the Rachel/Mr Schue disaster?" Mercedes cursed jokingly, shaking her head.

"Damn, that's me out then. Ah well, maybe some eye-candy will make English more bearable this year. Oh, crap, duck." Without explanation, Mercedes dragged him down a side corridor, the wrong way to where they needed to be headed. "Jocks with slushies," she told him simply, and he shot her a grateful look.

"Here I'd hoped we'd be past that by now," he sighed. She shrugged, lips pursed.

"We should've known. Nothing changes, Glee's still bottom of the pile at this school. Come on, we'll be late for class."

.-.

History was, as usual, uneventful. Unless you count the new kid in class, Sam, who Kurt assumed just _had_ to be gay; no straight man was given a mouth that big, and his hair was obviously dyed blonde. He seemed okay, though, if a little dorky. Packing up his books, Kurt joined Mercedes to walk to English, Rachel darting to stand on his other side. "Hey, Kurt, Mercedes," she greeted with a smile. "Have you heard about the new English teacher? Apparently he's totally hot, and really young."

"I guess we're about to find out," Kurt pointed out, gesturing to the door to the English classroom. He turned his head to answer a question from Mercedes, but looked towards the front of the classroom when he entered, and froze. Stood in front of the blackboard, a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face, was Harry. His Harry. "Oh, shit," he breathed, and Mercedes made a noise of approval as she discreetly eyed up their new teacher.

"The rumours weren't lying, that man is smokin'," she murmured to her friends, and Rachel giggled. Kurt's brain had fried; how the hell did he not know that Harry was his new English teacher? How had Harry not _told_ him? Allowing Mercedes to half-drag him to his seat, he blinked, shaken. "You okay there, white boy?" she asked, concerned, and Kurt shook himself out of his stupor.

"Yeah, fine, just… thinking." Mercedes didn't look convinced, but the bell rang and the class began to settle down.

"Good morning. My name is Mr Black, and I'm not going to insult your intelligence by putting it up on the board," Harry announced wryly, to a collective swoon from every girl in the class.

"Oh dear lord, he's British," Rachel murmured, fanning herself discreetly. Kurt was still too stunned to say anything, staring at his boyfriend, who was determinedly not meeting his eyes.

"For the first lesson, if you could all say your name before answering or asking a question so I can get to know all of you, that would be great. And before you ask, yes, I'm from England. Surrey, in fact. So I probably spell a few words differently to you, I'll try and get used to that. I'm hoping you've all read the book you were assigned over the summer…"

.-.

To their credit, both Harry and Kurt managed to do an admirable job of pretending to be complete strangers for the entire double lesson, and Kurt let out a small sigh of relief when the bell rang. "Mr Hummel, please stay behind for a moment." Shit. Telling the girls to go ahead, ignoring Mercedes' playful wink, he walked up to Harry's desk, waiting. Neither of them said anything until the last student had left, and the door had shut behind them, when Harry sank into his chair, head in his hands. "How the bloody hell did this happen?" he murmured, the words muffled by his palm.

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell me you were teaching at McKinley?" Kurt asked, and Harry looked up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a student at McKinley?" he retorted in the same tone. Kurt sighed, biting his lip. How had he gone a month with Harry and not once mentioned the name of his school?

"Touché. What are we going to do?" Harry gritted his teeth, grimacing.

"I have no idea. I'm not breaking up with you," he said instantly, and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Surely it can't be that bad, right? I mean, I'm of legal age, and we started seeing each other before you taught me…" Harry shook his head, meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I'm in a position of trust, the laws are different. And technically, I've been your teacher since I signed the contract back in May." Kurt groaned, glancing up at the clock.

"We haven't got time to talk this over now, I need to change my books for my next lot of classes. Come over tonight after school, bring Teddy if you need to, we can sort everything out. My dad will probably want to be involved."

"Won't Finn be around, though?" Harry pointed out, making Kurt curse.

"Damn it, you're right. I guess it was stupid of me to think I could keep it a secret from him this long. We'll figure things out, though." He turned to leave, but Harry caught him by the wrist, looking directly into his eyes, expression serious.

"Listen, Kurt. I'm not going to let this split us up. Even if I have to quit, there are other schools in the area I can teach at." Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but Harry let go of his wrist, shaking his head shortly. "Go, before I lose control and kiss that adorable frown off your face." Blushing brightly, Kurt gave Harry one last meaningful look, before turning and leaving the classroom. God, that was a mess.

When he got back to his locker, Tina, Mercedes and Mike were waiting for him, Mike looking a little confused as to why he was there. The Asian boy grinned in greeted at Kurt, who waved back half-heartedly. "What did Mr Black want?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just asking why I didn't participate much in class, that sort of thing," he said nonchalantly, hoping he didn't give anything away. Tina snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean we have a teacher who actually cares that isn't Mr Schue? That's a first," she remarked. Kurt sighed, getting out his books and wishing he could slam his head into his locker.

"I know. Speaking of which, we'd better get to Spanish."

.-.

Kurt stomped through the door with a face like a thundercloud when he got home, something Burt noticed instantly. "Hey, Kurt, what's wrong? Did school go badly?" he asked, concerned. Kurt sighed, his frustration seeping away, leaving only resignation behind; he and Harry wouldn't be able to date while Harry was teaching. It was a fact.

"I kinda think I need a hug," he murmured, seeking his dad's embrace. Burt wrapped his arms around his son obligingly, propping his chin on the teen's head.

"Come on, buddy, what's wrong? Was it the jocks?" Kurt shook his head, biting his lip.

"Harry is the new English teacher," he admitted, and Burt froze.

"Excuse me?" Leaning back to meet his father's eyes, Kurt sighed.

"Harry is the new English teacher. I had no idea he'd be teaching me, and neither did he until I walked into his class this morning. But… he's my teacher now, which means we can't be together." Saying it out loud made it sound even more final, and Burt winced in sympathy.

"Damn, kid… I'm sorry. Are you sure there's no way around it?" Kurt shrugged, looking morose.

"Harry's coming over after he's picked Teddy up from kindergarten, he wants to talk. He says he still wants to be with me, but… I just don't see how it'll be possible." Burt's frown deepened, and he clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Come on, come sit in the kitchen. I'll make you hot chocolate while you wait for Harry." Kurt allowed his dad to direct him into the kitchen, where they found Carole, who was smiling brightly until she saw their faces.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly. Kurt slid into a chair, resting his head on his arms.

"Harry is my new English teacher," he told her morosely, and she gasped, immediately coming to hug him around the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Is there nothing you can do?"

"He's coming over with Teddy in a little while to talk about things. I don't see much hope, though," he said frankly. Carole merely squeezed him comfortingly, sitting beside him while Burt boiled milk for hot chocolate.

"Well Finn text and said he's going to Rachel's to study, so maybe you'll be able to talk it through before he gets home." As much as Carole loved her son, she knew what he was like with secrets.

"Maybe."

Just as Burt placed a steaming mug in front of Kurt, the doorbell rang, and the teen sighed, standing reluctantly. "I'll get it," he murmured, knowing there was only one person it could possibly be. Walking to the door, he squared his shoulders determinedly before opening it, seeing Harry stood on the other side, Teddy by his feet. The green-eyed man looked grim. "Hey," Kurt greeted quietly, offering an attempt at a smile and stepping aside so the two could enter.

"Hey." When Kurt shut the door behind them, they stared at each other for a long moment, before Kurt broke the silence, throwing himself into Harry's arms with a muffled cry. Harry caught him, wrapping his arms tightly around the thin teen, letting Kurt bury his face in his neck. "Shh, sweetheart, it's going to be okay. We'll figure something out, I promise," he soothed, murmuring in Kurt's ear. The two stood in the embrace for several long moments, until Teddy tugged on Kurt's sweater.

"Why is everyone sad?" he asked, confusion in his amber eyes, and Kurt managed a shaky smile, leaning down to hoist the little boy onto his hip. He'd become just as attached to Teddy as he had to Harry, and he didn't want to let either of them go.

"Things are just getting a little complicated, sweetie, but we're not sad," he lied. Teddy frowned, scrunching his nose up.

"If you say so," he replied, sounding like he didn't believe a word. Kurt silently led Harry into the kitchen, carrying Teddy, where Burt and Carole were waiting.

"Hey, Harry," Burt greeted gruffly, eyes landing on the child on his son's hip. "This must be Teddy, huh? Cute kid." Teddy grinned at the compliment, wiggling for Kurt to put him down.

"Are you Kurt's dad?" he asked boldly, and Burt smiled despite the situation, nodding.

"Yeah, buddy, I am. I'm Burt, and this is Carole." The child waved at the pair, clambering into a chair. Harry sat beside Kurt, twining his fingers with the teen's.

"So Kurt told us the situation, Harry… is there anything that can be done?" Harry shrugged, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Well, if we keep things secret, I should be able to leave at the end of the year when Sandra Havers gets back from rehab. If word gets out before then… there are other schools in Lima I can teach at."

"You're not quitting your job for me," Kurt argued, causing Harry to turn to him.

"Oh yes I am. When it's that or have you get expelled, I'll quite happily quit. Like I said, McKinley was never going to be permanent for me. I'm not breaking up with you, Kurt, and I'm not letting this ruin your school career. You'll never get into NYADA with an expulsion on your record," he pointed out matter-of-factly, making Kurt wince.

"What about you, though? You'll be labeled a pedophile, you'll never be able to teach again!" he argued, making Harry snort.

"I teach because I want to, Kurt, not because I have to. I inherited a lot of money when my parents died, I have absolutely no need to work. Don't you get it? I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, and I'm not letting anything jeopardise that," he said fiercely, making Kurt blink in surprise.

"You… love me?" he asked, and Harry blushed.

"That wasn't quite how I was planning on telling you, but… yeah." Kurt beamed, unable to help himself, and leaned in to kiss Harry firmly.

"I love you, too. Which is why I don't want you to get fired because of me," he said quietly, and Harry smirked.

"When the only other options are to break up with you or watch you get expelled, I'll take my chances," he replied, thumb stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt, can I have some of your hot chocolate?" Teddy interrupted hopefully, eyeing Kurt's mug. Snapping back to attention, Kurt blushed as he realised the intimate scene had been witnessed by Carole, Burt and Teddy.

"Sure you can, sweetie, but be careful, it's hot," he warned, passing the mug carefully to the little boy.

"Well… You've definitely proved one thing. I think it's safe to say my boy is in good hands with you," Burt declared, eyeing Harry with what seemed to be grudging respect. "If you both get found out and the school makes a fuss, I'll be happy to come in and say I knew about the relationship from the start, and have no problem with it. That should count for something."

"Thank you, Burt. That means a lot to me," Harry replied gratefully, sliding an arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt gratefully leant into the embrace, leaning his head on Harry's chest.

"Why don't we go hang out in the living room for a while, put a movie on for Teddy?" he suggested quietly, just wanting the reassurance of being with Harry. Harry nodded, meeting Burt's eyes, nodding respectfully to the man who could make or break his relationship with Kurt; if Burt said to the school that Harry was taking advantage of his son, he would be in jail, not just fired.

"Come on, cub, let's watch some TV with Kurt," Harry urged his son, who had finished off the hot chocolate that Kurt had barely touched. Teddy nodded, jumping down off the chair and waiting for Harry and Kurt to lead him through to the living room. Kurt picked a DVD off the shelf, one that was child-appropriate, slotting it into the player and grabbing the remote. When he turned around, Harry had made himself comfortable on the couch, his shoes off to the side and one arm held out expectantly. Kurt toed off his own shoes, snuggling in beside his boyfriend. "It's going to be fine, Kurt. Even if we have to keep it secret for a year."

"How can you say that? You could be arrested!" Kurt hissed quietly, making Harry chuckle.

"I've managed twenty-two years without being arrested, and trust me, plenty of people have tried. I doubt some crappy Lima police service will get me," he told him, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"One of those things you're not legally allowed to tell me?" he presumed. Harry nodded apologetically, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly.

"Just trust me, sweetheart. We'll make it through this. Our only challenge is making sure people don't figure us out, which means you have to stop looking so damn adorable in my class like you did today," he teased.

"Adorable?" Kurt spluttered, "I was trying not to have a mental breakdown!"

"Yeah, but that look of concentration on your face while you tried not to give anything away was hot," Harry informed him impishly. Kurt's cheeks flushed, but he smiled, and Harry tweaked a stray lock of hair falling into Kurt's eyes. "Just try not to look so sexy in my lessons, and we'll get along just fine. And look on the bright side; I can put those bullies of yours in detention for the rest of the school year." Kurt looked at him with raised eyebrows, then grinned.

"You could even get them expelled!" he realised with a murmur, his smile widening. Harry laughed, pulling him closer, so Kurt was lying on top of him.

"That's the spirit. Now settle down, I love this part," he urged, turning his head to look at the TV. Kurt snickered, resting his head on Harry's chest, feeling the older man's hand slide up the back of his shirt, resting on the bare skin of his lower back. "Back up, cub," Harry called in amusement, seeing Teddy practically had his nose pressed to the screen. The boy pouted, but did as instructed, shuffling back until he was leaning back against the bottom of the couch. Harry's free hand rested in the boy's hair, and Teddy leaned into the touch.

"Are you not sad anymore?" he asked hopefully, turning to look at both of them. Harry grinned back, ruffling the sandy hair.

"We're not sad anymore, Ted," he confirmed. Teddy beamed, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. Neither of them noticed Burt and Carole lurking in the doorway, watching with pleased smiles.

"Okay, I'll admit, the guy's good for Kurt," Burt murmured to his partner, who giggled.

"I told you. I just hope this doesn't end badly for them. Now come on, we should give them some privacy," she insisted, pulling him back towards the kitchen. Burt scowled, but went, figuring they couldn't get up to much with a four year old in the room.

Kurt was oblivious to the eavesdropping, his attention split between what was going on on-screen, and Harry's heartbeat steady under his ear, the man's thumb stroking his back gently. He should have known things wouldn't work out that easily; Harry was perfect, so of course something had to go wrong. Still, it looked like they would be fine… he hoped.

"Stop thinking so hard," Harry murmured, lips pressed against Kurt's hair. "Everything is going to be fine. Just trust me." Kurt sighed, fingers absently playing with the button on Harry's shirt.

"I do. I'm just not used to things being this easy for me," he admitted.

"Oh, it won't be easy," Harry told him seriously. "It'll suck, and you'll hate everyone, and we'll argue, and there will be times when we'll both wonder if it's worth it. But we love each other, and we know it _is_ worth it, so ultimately, we'll come out on top. Just promise me you won't give up if it gets too hard, tell me and we'll sort things out." Kurt winced, unable to imagine fighting with Harry to the point of wanting to break up, but knowing he was probably right.

"I promise," he vowed quietly, pressing a feather-light kiss to the fabric of Harry's shirt, just over his heart. Harry held him tighter, and Kurt wiggled sock-clad toes underneath the cushion at the other end of the couch. Neither of them heard the front door open, and Kurt nearly fell off the couch when he heard Finn's loud voice call out in the hallway. "Shit!" he whispered, eyes wide in alarm. Harry looked panicked, but held him close when he tried to wriggle away.

"We might as well come clean, he's been getting suspicious of you disappearing for a while. And he was bound to find out sooner or later," he pointed out.

"You don't understand just how bad Finn is at keeping secrets," he insisted, and Harry smirked.

"If he's anything like Ron is, yes, I do," he retorted. Whatever decision they were going to make, it was too late, and Kurt winced as he heard Carole's call of 'Finn, don't go in the living room!' followed by the door creaking as it opened.

"What the hell!" Finn exclaimed, standing in the doorway, wide-eyed. Teddy turned to him, glaring petulantly, and held a finger to his lips.

"Shh! This is the best part of the movie!" he hissed furiously, shuffling closer to the screen. Kurt snorted despite himself, and even Harry was grinning.

"What the hell is going on, Kurt? Why are you all cozy with our English teacher?" Finn asked in a quieter tone, his face red with anger. Kurt sighed, shifting to sit up without crushing Harry's ribs.

"I was cozy with him before he was our English teacher," he grumbled, knowing that if their relationship ever came out, that would be all people saw. "That's where I've been going for the past month, Finn. Out to meet Harry. Dad and Carole knew from the start, and I swear, Harry and I had no idea he'd be teaching me until today."

"But he's, like, old," Finn said with a scrunched nose, before his eyes darted to Harry. "No offence, dude," he added hastily. Harry snorted, amused.

"None taken, I think. Look, Finn, I know this is probably weird for you, but you have to keep it a secret. Seriously. It's not just a matter of Kurt and me being gossiped about for a while; if this gets out while I'm still teaching, Kurt will be expelled, and I'll lose my job and probably get blacklisted." Finn looked shell-shocked, but nodded, glancing down at Teddy.

"And the kid…"

"My adopted son, Teddy," Harry explained. "Ted, say hello to Finn."

"Hi, Finn," Teddy chirped, not looking away from the TV screen.

"He's four. And he loves this film," Harry added with a chuckle. Finn blinked, nodding slowly, his eyes moving to Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, can I talk to you outside for a second?" he asked pointedly. Kurt sighed, but nodded, kissing Harry's cheek before standing.

"Kurt, you're gonna miss the ending!" Teddy whined, and Kurt ruffled the boy's hair as he passed.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'll watch it again later," he told him with a fond smile. He followed Finn out into the hallway, nudging the door shut.

"What the hell, dude? Why am I only finding this out now, I thought we were friends! Hell, we're practically stepbrothers by now!" Finn whispered indignantly.

"And what do you think would happen to me if the kids at school knew I was dating a man six years older than me? You would have told half of Glee club if I'd told you during the summer, Finn, don't deny it. And then everyone would have known that I'm dating the English teacher. It's not that I don't trust you, Finn, I just know what you're like," Kurt replied quietly, his jaw set. He wasn't going to let Finn guilt him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Look what's happened every other time you've been told a secret, Finn. Even if you only let it slip accidentally to one person, secrets don't stay secret at this school," Kurt pointed out. Finn bit his lip, then nodded, before eyeing his almost-brother warily.

"If you know that, then why are you even trying? Even if I manage to keep quiet, someone will find out eventually," he said knowingly. Kurt sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I love him, Finn. And he loves me. That's why we're trying," he said simply. Finn stared for a long moment, clearly trying to get his head around things.

"I guess… if Burt knows and he hasn't shot him yet, he can't be too bad. I'll try not to say anything to anyone, really," he promised. "But if he makes one wrong move, I swear I'll kick his ass, English teacher or not." Kurt smiled, hugging the taller boy. Finn stiffened minutely, but awkwardly patted Kurt on the back until he let go.

"Sometimes you're not so bad," the countertenor admitted, making Finn chuckle.

"That's what I keep trying to tell you," he retorted. "I'll, uh, leave you to hang out with… your boyfriend." A pink flush overtook both teens' cheeks, and Kurt nodded, slipping back through the door.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked. Kurt shrugged, dropping down beside him on the couch.

"I think so. Finn doesn't seem too angry, and he said he'd try his best to keep it secret."

"Well, that's something," Harry said optimistically. "We should get going, though. I've got essays to mark, and I know for a fact the brat over there has homework," he added, jerking a thumb at Teddy. Kurt pouted, turning puppy eyes on his boyfriend.

"Do you have to go?" he whined, making Harry chuckle.

"I'm afraid so, love. I'll see you tomorrow, though, and you're still coming over Friday night, yeah?" the green-eyed man checked. Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss him.

"Just try and stop me," he murmured against Harry's lips, feeling an arm slide around his hips, pulling him against Harry's chest.

"And that, my dear, is why we're not letting this break us up," Harry told him, kissing him chastely once more. "Come on, Ted, time to go." Teddy pouted, but obediently got to his feet, holding his arms up to demand a hug from Kurt. The teen bent down and picked up the little boy, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead, carrying him through to the hallway.

"I'll see you on Friday, and you can tell me all about how school has been going, okay? I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much today, but your dad and I had some things to talk about. I'm all yours on Friday, I promise." Teddy beamed, kissing Kurt on the cheek, allowing the teen to set the boy down and watch him link hands with his father, who was smirking.

"I hope I get at least _some_ time on Friday," he drawled, wiggling his eyebrows, making Kurt blush.

"I think I can squeeze you in," Kurt teased mock-thoughtfully. Harry winked at him, a salacious grin crossing his lips.

"That's what he said," he joked, earning a half-hearted smack on the arm.

"I told you, at least wait until Christmas," Kurt mock-scolded, and Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"I know, no pressure, you know that," he told him sincerely. Kurt grinned, reaching round to squeeze the older man's ass.

"But if you're good, I might let you do something else once Teddy goes to bed," he whispered impishly. Harry let out a low groan, catching Kurt's lips as the teen tried to pull away.

"You tease," he whispered hoarsely. "I'll be on my best behaviour." Kurt smirked, unlatching the front door and watching Harry load Teddy in the car. With a wave, the man slid into the driver's seat, buckling up and pulling out of the drive. When Kurt shut the door behind him, he sighed, the smile not moving from his face. Yeah, they could do this.


	8. Chapter 8

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5162_

_Just a heads up; from now on, almost all the chapters of this fic will be episode tags for series 2. Other than a few that I've split into two, and a couple of interludes, it's basically one chapter per episode. This means that they'll be a little sporadic and jumpy; I'll not bother writing in anything from the episode unless I'm changing it, as that will just get tedious. So if I don't mention an event that happens in a specific episode, please just assume that it happened the same way it did in the show :)_

* * *

The second day of school marked the first day of officially pretending Harry and Kurt were practically strangers, as well as the first time Harry caught one of the jocks giving a slushie facial. The unfortunate victim was Tina, and Harry rounded the corner just as Azimio tossed one of the blue drinks in her face, soaking her. "What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at!" he shouted, and everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing, staring wide-eyed. Harry walked up to the larger teenager, a death glare on his face. "You. Name."

"Azimio, what's it to you?" the football player asked cockily, raising an eyebrow. Harry had yet to have the teen in one of his classes, but he'd heard enough from Kurt to know who he was.

"Well, Azimio, I don't know how you can possibly think that throwing drinks is in any way acceptable, but it's just earned you a detention. My classroom, lunch period. If I catch you again, it'll be a week of after schools," Harry told him frankly. Azimio merely laughed in his face.

"And just who do you think you are giving me detention, shrimp?"

"I'm your English teacher, and I can kick your arse six ways from Sunday before you even lay a hand on me," Harry retorted, unimpressed. He turned to check on Tina, who was wiping slushie from her eyes, but whipped round abruptly as Azimio made to push him aside, catching the teen's arm easily, and snapping his wrist back. "And that will be another detention. Tomorrow after school, if you don't mind. You're getting off easy, I could have you expelled for assaulting a teacher. Get the hell out of my sight." Letting go of the teen's wrist, he glared at him until he turned tail and ran, finally looking to check on Tina. "Are you okay, Miss Cohen-Chang?"

"Yeah, fine, I'm used to it. I'd forgotten how much the corn syrup stings, though. Good luck trying to get Azimio into detention," she added bitterly. Harry smirked.

"Oh, I'll get him there. I've heard a lot about the crap the jocks get up to in this school, and hopefully that's going to change. If he bothers you again, you just let me know, okay?" he told her, eyes darkened in concern. She blushed, smiling shyly.

"Thanks." He nodded to her, heading back down the corridor to his classroom, wondering how long before he had a reputation around the school.

.-.

By his first class after the incident, Harry was already semi-famous. Thankfully Azimio wasn't in that class; it was a bunch of nervous ninth-graders who were half in awe of him and half scared shitless. He hoped he managed to convince them he was a nice guy, and he was sure he had a few fans by the end of it. The next class, however, was full of some familiar faces. This particular Junior class had four of Kurt's fellow Glee club members, and Harry was hard pressed pretending he hadn't been hearing stories about all of them for half the summer. "I'm Mr Black, I'm your new English teacher." Almost as soon as he opened his mouth, Santana wolf-whistled, raising an eyebrow at him. He refrained from rolling his eyes, determinedly continuing on with his lesson plan. "How many of you actually read the book?" Two hands went up, and he sighed. "More than I expected, then. Did you at least watch the movie?" Several more hands went up, making him laugh.

"I rented the movie but there were a lot of naked people and I didn't think we could watch it in class," Brittany announced. He eyed her with raised eyebrows; Kurt wasn't lying.

"Somehow, Miss Pierce, I think you got the wrong film."

.-.

"Hey, you, Australia!" Harry sighed at the obnoxious voice, turning on his heel.

"I'm English, not Australian," he started, but Sue – it couldn't be anyone else, not in that tracksuit – cut him off.

"They're the same place. I heard you put Azimio in detention for soaking a Glee loser. Are all you Australians that stupid, or did the kangaroo that raised you drop you on your head?" Harry eyed her incredulously.

"I'm not even… I put Azimio in detention for assaulting a student, and I will continue to do so until it stops."

"Then you won't last very long at this school. I don't know how things work in the outback, but here in civilisation we've got a vey rigid hierarchy. I, of course, am on top. Me and my Cheerios run this town, and if you mess with us, you'll lose your abnormally crooked teeth. Under them – usually literally – is the football team. Even the teachers don't argue with them. Then there's the hockey team, the normal kids, and way, way at the bottom is the Glee club. No one cares what happens to them except Schuester, and it'll stay that way until the end of time. If I were you, I'd accept that and move on like the rest of us have," she told him bluntly.

"You want me to… ignore the blatant bullying? Sorry, not gonna happen," he replied, not backing down. He'd met a hundred people more frightening than Sue Sylvester.

"By actively defending the Glee club, you're putting yourself at their level, and leaving yourself open to everything they get. Your tyres will be slashed, your classroom vandalised, slushies thrown in your face. There's a reason Schuester pretends it doesn't happen."

"Then I'll be overseeing a lot of detentions, won't I? If you'll excuse me, I have to go supervise one now." Not waiting for the blonde woman to reply, Harry turned on his heel and walked away.

Azimio wasn't in his classroom when he got there, and Harry sighed, wandering out to the benches outside the cafeteria. Sure enough, the large teen was sat with the rest of the football team, pointing and laughing at Kurt and his friends. "Azimio!" Harry called, prompting the team to look up. "You're late for your detention." The football team laughed and jeered mockingly, but Harry stood his ground.

"What're you gonna do about it, _sir_," Azimio taunted. Harry merely smirked, reaching to grab the teen by the back of his jacket, forcibly dragging him from his seat. "Hey, man, you can't do this, it's child abuse!"

"Considering you tried to punch me yesterday, I think we're even. Now can you walk, or do I need to drag you all the way to my classroom?" Azimio glared at him, but shrugged him off, reluctantly following him back into the school. Harry's smirk widened; yeah, he could do this.

.-.-.

"So I heard you went all badass on Azimio today, and Tina told me how you stood up for her. Also, the general consensus of the school is that you're sexy when you're angry." Harry laughed, stirring the pot of pasta sauce on the stove.

"I was just doing what I can to help; if there's one thing I can't stand, it's bullies. And from what you told me in the summer, something needs to be done," he reasoned.

"Still, thank you," Kurt said sweetly. "Scoring major boyfriend points there, handsome." Harry grinned to himself, glancing over at the phone on the table.

"Just doing what needs to be done. Speaking of stuff that needs to be done, I know you have homework mister," he pointed out. Kurt groaned.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit. It really sucks seeing you around school and pretending I don't know you," he said forlornly.

"I know, babe, I hate it too. But we'll get used to it eventually, once school starts up properly. Once you're busy with Glee, you won't have time to think about me during class," Harry assured. "Talk to you later, gorgeous, and see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt replied, hanging up. Harry glanced at his watch, then called Teddy in for dinner, figuring he could get some marking done after he put his son to bed.

.-.

He wasn't surprised at the small hand prodding him in the shoulder, and cracked an eye open to stare at the clock on his nightstand. A little after 2 in the morning. "What's the matter, cub?" he asked, voice hoarse from sleep. Teddy's eyes were wide and scared in the dim light, his hand clutching the corner of Harry's duvet.

"Nightmares," he murmured quietly, biting his lip. When Harry looked closer, he saw the boy's cheeks were wet with tears, and there were scratch marks on his arms and face. Sighing, he sat up, holding out his arms. Teddy wasted no time in crawling into them, burying his face in the hollow of Harry's neck.

"The forest again?" he asked, running his fingers soothingly through pale grey hair. While Teddy's bracelet inhibited his metamorphmagus abilities – though it was more a permanent glamour that just covered them, as actually suppressing them would be bad for the young boy – Harry didn't make him wear it to bed, or around the house when it was just the two of them. He felt Teddy nod, and pressed a kiss to the boy's head, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand, his son still in his arms. Teddy's arms curled tightly around his neck as the green-eyed man carried him back to his bedroom. While Teddy's night-light was still on, Harry knew that didn't usually help. With a flick of his fingers, he raised the lights a little more, chasing the lingering shadows from the room. "Can you sit there for me, cub?" he asked, gesturing to the bed. Teddy shook his head firmly, tightening his grip on his father. Harry sighed and nodded, reaching out and mentally summoning the tub of healing salve from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Catching it deftly with his free hand, he shifted Teddy around with practiced ease and opened the tub, dipping his fingers in the salve. "Sit back for me, sweetheart." Teddy obeyed, bottom lip trembling with the effort of holding back tears. Harry gently smeared the salve over the cuts on his face and neck, murmuring softly.

"I tried to be brave, dad," Teddy insisted quietly. "I tried to tell him no. But… the wolf is scary." Harry kissed his temple, burying his nose in the boy's soft hair.

"I know he is, cub. It's okay to be scared; uncle Sev's working on a way to get rid of the wolf. He'll figure something out, he always does," he assured softly, methodically covering all the scratches in the salve. There weren't any recorded cases of werewolf-human interbreeding, and so he was completely unaware of how the wolf genes would affect Teddy as he grew older. While he didn't actually change, there was definitely some element of wolf in him, and it made itself known during the full moon. The closest they could liken it to was Bill's faint wolf traits after being attacked by Greyback in human form, but the eldest Weasley boy didn't get the nightmares like Teddy did. Harry only hoped Severus managed to figure out something soon, it was torture having to see his son go through such trauma every month.

When all the scratches were covered, and Teddy's tears had slowed, Harry grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe the boy's wet cheeks and runny nose. "How you feeling, sweetheart? Do you want anything? Tea, a sleeping potion?" Teddy shrugged, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Moony. And the song," he requested quietly. Harry nodded, reaching out as the stuffed wolf toy came flying towards him from the shelf. He settled the wolf in Teddy's arms, moving the child to lay back down in bed. Teddy's hair had changed to a light turquoise blue, making Harry smile; turquoise to Teddy was what pink had been to Tonks.

When Teddy was settled in bed, Moony hugged against his chest, Harry perched on the edge and smoothed his son's hair down, quietly beginning to sing. The lullaby had been taught to him by Molly, after he'd heard her singing it to Teddy when he was only a baby. Apparently it was quite a popular one among wizards, and Harry had gotten into the habit when he'd taken Teddy on himself.

Harry stayed some while after Teddy fell asleep, just in case the nightmare returned. But when the four year-old seemed to be sleeping relatively peacefully, Harry retreated to his own room, groaning when he saw it was nearly four in the morning. He had to be up in three and a half hours, ready to get Teddy to Kindergarten and teach a full day of classes, plus the detention he'd put Azimio in. Collapsing on his mattress, he let his eyes fall shut, sprawling out under the duvet and wondering what the hell had possessed him when he'd applied for the teaching job.

.-.-.

Harry happened to be outside when he heard the music start up, and gravitated towards the stairs, knowing that where music played, he was sure to find Kurt. Sure enough, the Glee club burst out into song, dancing on the tables, and Harry's eyes immediately zeroed in on Kurt, his jeans feeling tighter just looking at the teen. His hair was pushed back in a way that reminded Harry of Kurt post-making out, after Harry's hands had run through his hair several dozen times.

He was mesmerised by the dancing, and incredibly impressed; they were really, really good. Unfortunately, the rest of the school didn't seem quite so awestruck, and there was silence at the end of the performance. Harry pulled out his phone, typing off a quick text to his boyfriend. _'You look sexy with your hair pushed back. Performance was awesome Xx'_. Several moment later, he watched Kurt take out his phone, seeing the red flush that covered his pale cheeks. The countertenor looked up, eyes darting around to find Harry, but he was unsuccessful. After a few seconds, Harry's own phone went off.

'_Glad you liked it. See you in class Xx'_

.-.

Harry's first meeting with Shannon Bieste was watching her get shut out by Will and Sue at lunch in the staff room, and he frowned; since when had those two been friends? "You can come eat with me in my classroom if you like?" he offered, smiling warmly at the woman. "Since, y'know, all the seats are clearly taken." Schuester looked somewhat abashed, but Harry merely glared at him. Bieste smiled tentatively, nodding, and the two of them left the room.

"You're new here too, right?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"Yup. For some reason I decided to take on the mammoth task of teaching these kids English. I'm Harry Black, it's a pleasure," he introduced, holding a hand out to her.

"Shannon Bieste," she replied, her smile a little brighter. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Harry laughed, not taking offence as they walked into his classroom.

"I look like I could be a student myself, I know," he said wryly. "I'm twenty-two. It's proving a little tough to get some respect from these kids, but I'm working on it. I've already got three detentions lined up." Two of Azimio's football buddies had decided to challenge him by throwing slushies at Kurt and Artie, probably assuming that he wouldn't take on two of them at once.

"Seriously, already?" Harry nodded, explaining as he started his lunch, and Bieste frowned deeply.

"I'm not sure if I want these kids on my team if they're gonna act like that. But… they're the three best players, we'll never win if they're cut," she sighed.

"Let them play. I'll try and handle it, eventually they'll get tired of me hauling their arses to detention. And I think Sue will leave me alone for the most part if I don't touch her Cheerios." Bieste grimaced at the mention of Sue, and Harry gave her a knowing look. "I could see her and Schuester weren't being too friendly in there. I don't know what's up with him – I was told he was a pretty decent bloke – but I say ignore them. They're not worth it," he said supportively.

"I've been through this before," she told him. "People don't like female football coaches, and they don't like me because I'm different. I get treated like a guy, or like a lesbian… it gets old real fast." Harry reached out, patting her hand.

"I know the feeling. I can guarantee pretty much everyone here thinks I'm useless because of my age, even the other teachers." Bieste shrugged, swallowing.

"You seem pretty smart to me," she told him. "Thanks for sticking up for me. Means a lot," she added with a smile, and he grinned back, hopeful he'd made a friend.

"Us underdogs have to stick together, right?"

.-.

Kurt had agreed to pick Teddy up from Kindergarten that day, due to Harry having to oversee detention, and the four year-old pelted towards him as soon as he saw him. "Kurt! Kurt! I made a new friend!" he cried happily. "Her name's Kayla." He pointed to a little girl in pink dungarees over a Dora the Explorer t-shirt, and she waved at him. Kurt ruffled the boy's hair as small arms hugged him around the knees, grinning.

"Really? That's great, sweetie! Your dad's got a detention to supervise, so I'm gonna take you home instead, okay?" Teddy shrugged, nodding, and Kurt signed the boy out, leading him to the car. The booster seat had been switched to Kurt's escalade and he hoisted the sandy-haired boy up, strapping him in. "So you had a lot of fun today, huh?" Teddy nodded, launching into a rapid explanation of what he'd gotten up to at school, and Kurt hummed and laughed at the appropriate spots. He pulled into Harry's driveway, unlocking the door and letting the boy run into the hallway. "You want a snack, Teddy?" he called, taking his shoes off.

"Yes please! Ritz crackers?" the boy requested hopefully. Kurt nodded, wandering through to the kitchen and gathering the boy's snack, cutting up half an apple too. He ate the other half himself, carrying the plate and two cups through to the living room. "Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome. Do you have any work to do tonight?" Teddy nodded, pointing to the backpack he'd left beside the couch.

"I've got some colouring to do," he told him. "Can I watch cartoons first?"

"For a little while," Kurt agreed. "I have some work to do too, so how about we both watch cartoons for twenty minutes, then we start our work, okay?" Teddy nodded, wriggling up onto the couch beside Kurt, tucking himself under the teen's arm. Kurt found Cartoon Network, leaning back and sipping at the orange juice he'd poured himself. It was awesome having an excuse to watch cartoons before homework.

By the time Harry got home, he found his son and his boyfriend sat at the coffee table in the living room, doing their homework and sharing a pack of Ritz crackers, Kurt's iPod on quietly in the background. Teddy looked up at his dad's entrance, immediately abandoning his work and running to him, babbling all the news he'd told Kurt. "Hey, cub," Harry greeted, crouching to hug the boy. "Sounds like you had a pretty eventful day. Are you helping Kurt with his homework?" he asked teasingly, watching the boy shake his head seriously.

"Uh-uh. Kurt's doing his and I'm doing mine," he said proudly, pointing to the farm scene he was carefully colouring.

"Ooh, looks like fun. Hey, gorgeous," he greeted, leaning down to kiss Kurt slowly. "How was your day?" He dropped down beside the teen, peering at his work. "Spanish, fun."

"The usual. The slushie facial, first Glee meeting of the year, boring classes. I'd forgotten how slow the teachers go, it's driving me insane already. How did the detention go?" Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I want to strangle both of them already. They spent the whole half-hour backchatting me and trying to walk out. I was so close to forcibly tying them to their chairs." Kurt snorted, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You don't have to do that, sweetie. The school managed just fine letting them get away with everything before, you can look the other way, no one will think less of you."

"That's not the point, Kurt. If bullies are left to do what they want, they go from throwing slushies in high school to dealing drugs and stabbing people in college. I've seen too many people suffer from bullying, I'm not going to stand back and watch it happen," Harry insisted. "I told you, Gryffindor. Brave and stupid." Kurt laughed, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Not stupid, noble," he insisted. "It's great, you've been here three days and you already care more than half the teachers who have been here for years." Harry merely sighed, carding his hands through Kurt's hair and kissing his temple.

"Yeah, well, maybe I can get the others to care. Now do your homework, or no kisses for you."

.-.

Harry was late the next day due to having to explain to the Kindergarten teacher who Kurt was, and that it was acceptable for him to pick Teddy up. He rushed into his first class, almost groaning aloud when he saw it half-full of Glee kids. Finn, Quinn, Mike and Puck were all in the class, and Finn had a nervous look on his face that made him look somewhat constipated. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping it wouldn't end up a disaster. "Who can tell me the main themes in To Kill a Mockingbird?" he asked, glancing around the sea of blank faces. "Finn?"

"Oh, uh, there was, y'know, racism and stuff," the tall teen stuttered, acting like Harry was going to eat him or something.

"Racism, yes," he agreed, latching on to the one useful word in the boy's sentence. "There's a start. Examples of racism, anyone?"

Finn was painfully awkward through his entire class, and when the bell rang, Harry called for him to stay behind. "Finn, you keep acting like that in my classes and people are going to know something's up," he said bluntly, making the teen wince.

"Sorry. It's just… weird. The whole situation is weird." Harry snorted; that was an understatement.

"We both made it clear what's at stake here, Finn. Can you just try and act normal? Zone out, doodle on your desk, pass notes with Puck; I really don't care. Just stop acting like I'm an alien or something," he pleaded.

"I'll try my best. Uh, sir," Finn added belatedly.

"That's all I can ask, I suppose. Go on, get to your next class," Harry prompted, scrawling a note to explain Finn's lateness and sending the teen on his way. It was going to take a while to get used to teaching teenagers again. Last time he had, he'd been a teenager himself, and they had been training to fight a war. He'd underestimated how tough your average teenager could be in their determination not to learn anything.

Determinedly not looking too long at Kurt in his next class, he offered a half-smile to the teen when the recess bell rang, watching him walk out chatting with Mercedes and Rachel. He followed once the last kid had left the room, putting a very mild notice-me-not charm on the doorway – he was very conscious of Sue's threats to deface his classroom – and wandering towards the staff room. It was occupied when he got there; Schuester and a redheaded woman he vaguely recognised as the guidance counsellor were having a heated conversation. He ignored them, walking in anyway and heading for the coffee machine. "Hi!" the redhead – Emma, he thought – greeted, seeming desperate to escape Schuester. "You're the new English teacher, right? I'm Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counsellor. And this is Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher."

"We've met," Harry told her, raising an eyebrow at Will. "Sort of. He was being an arse. But it's a pleasure to meet you, Emma, I'm Harry." She seemed a little disarmed at his bluntness, and Schuester looked at the floor guiltily.

"Um, okay. How's your first week going?" she asked in her perky voice. He sipped at his coffee, kind of wishing she'd shut up.

"I've had three kids in detention and can count on one hand the number of kids that actually did their summer homework. So yeah, not brilliant. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two to finish your conversation."

.-.

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked, leaning against the doorway of his classroom. He'd felt his wards trip while having lunch with Bieste in her office, but the last thing he was expecting was Noah Puckerman taping something to the undersides of his desks, coincidentally in the seats where Karofsky and Azimio usually sat.

"Oh, hey Mr B. You've got Senior class B next period, right?" Puck asked, not sounding panicked at being caught out. Harry put his lunch box back in his bag, perching on the edge of his desk.

"Yes… What exactly are you doing?" Puck smirked, holding up one of the small white balloons he was holding. It was pretty basic – by the looks of it, a mix of water, glue and cornflour emptied into a tied condom – but the slightest nudge towards the thumbtack Puck was taping next to them would leave the football players with embarrassing stains on their trousers.

"Azimio and his buddies slushied Rachel this morning, and us Jews look out for each other. You mind?" Harry bit his lip; he really should tell the teen to remove the balloons, but… It was easy to claim ignorance on a prank like this.

"If any of that mess gets on my floor, you're cleaning it up, okay?" he warned, pulling out his notes for the next class. "Also, back row, third seat from the right. Baxter usually sits there." He'd caught the football player harassing Mercedes and Tina that morning, and figured it wouldn't be so bad for him to get a little payback.

"Dude, new favourite teacher," Puck declared with a roguish grin that reminded him of a cross between Draco and the twins, hopping a desk to get to the back row.

"Yeah, well, don't let it get around. And keep it to small-time stuff; if I see any of your pranks getting malicious, I won't hesitate to put you in detention right next to them." Puck held up his hands, a serious expression on his face.

"I'm badass, but I'm not a douche," he insisted. Taping the last balloon in place, the teen ran a hand through his mohawk, walking to the front of the classroom. He extended a fist to Harry who, bemused, bumped his own against it. "Later, Mr B."

"Get to class, Puckerman," he returned with a smile. He had to admit, he liked that kid.

The next class was probably the most entertaining one he'd had since starting at the school; Azimio had burst his balloon within seconds of sitting down, jumping up with a cry of alarm. As soon as the rest of the class saw his white-stained crotch, they immediately broke out into laughter, and even Harry had to work hard to stifle his snickers. "Is there a problem, Mr Azimio?" he asked evenly, acting as if Puck's fake-come wasn't dripping down the boy's trousers.

"What the hell is this!" The teen exclaimed angrily, blushing furiously at the giggles of his classmates.

"Mr Azimio, if you're not sure what that is by now, I suggest you ask whoever's in charge of sexual education in this school," Harry told him, the smirk barely tugging at his lips. "Now may I please get on with my lesson?"

"What? Dude, no! That's not! I didn't!" The laughter got louder, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mr Azimio, sit down before I make you sit down, you're disrupting my class." Baxter's was the next to burst — with a little magical nudge from Harry — and it was worth the second disruption to see the dark-haired teen raging. In all the commotion, Karofsky burst his balloon, his face going bright red at the mess. Harry, feeling somewhat vindictive, didn't excuse them to the bathroom to wash the mess away – not that it would help, he didn't doubt there would be stains even after the boys tried to wash it off in the bathroom – insisting they could wait until the end of class. He ignored the sporadic whispers, and knew the story would be all over the school before the end of the day.

When he excused the class after the bell rang, he smirked when the three teens practically ran from his classroom, their books covering their crotches. "Nicely done, Puck," he murmured; so maybe not _all_ of the kids were assholes.

.-.

Kurt was wishing for summer again by the end of his fourth day at school, and all he wanted to do was sleep the whole weekend away. So much drama in the first week! With Finn being sore over getting cut from the team, Artie and Tina unable to be in the same room as each other without glares and arguments, and Rachel sabotaging the Glee club already, he was exhausted. Harry didn't seem to be faring much better; he'd told Kurt all the teacher drama the previous night, once Teddy had gone to bed, and even the teenager was surprised at the way Mr Schue was treating Coach Bieste. He hadn't really met her properly yet, but from what he'd seen she didn't seem too bad. Certainly not bad enough for Schue to team up with Sue. "Kurt, boo, what you up to this weekend?" Mercedes asked, falling into step beside him.

"Wishing for summer to come back," he replied dryly, making her laugh.

"I know how you feel. First week is always hectic, huh?"

"Ugh, hectic is an understatement. I'll see you Monday." He hugged her loosely, turning away to his own car. He stuck his phone in the hands-free when he got in, turning his music right up and belting the song out, feeling his stress melt away as he sang. Finn was home before him, sat on the kitchen table eating a packet of chips when Kurt entered.

"Dude, Rachel's coming over for dinner tonight. You here or not?" Kurt bit his lip, sighing. If he wasn't there when Rachel was, she'd get suspicious. But he _really_ wanted to see Harry.

"Yeah, I'll be here," he agreed eventually. "I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me." Already he couldn't wait to graduate.


	9. Chapter 9

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5424_

* * *

Harry barely looked up as Kurt stormed into his classroom, scowling. "Hey, Kurt. What now?" he asked, watching Kurt toss himself into the chair opposite Harry's desk. It wasn't the first time Kurt had burst into his classroom in a bad mood; Harry was just glad they had several coinciding free periods during the week.

"Mr Schue sent me to the principal for mouthing off in Glee," he grumbled, causing Harry's head to shoot up.

"He what? What happened?" Kurt explained about the whole Britney Spears argument, making Harry groan loudly. He'd heard all about the battle all week from Kurt, and didn't understand why Schuester didn't just let them sing the damn song. What could it hurt?

"Oh, Kurt," he sighed, earning a glare from the angry teen.

"Don't tell me it was stupid, I know. Mr Schue's just being so frustrating! I don't see what's wrong with us singing Britney, and the worst thing is he won't even explain! He just shuts us down straight off the bat!"

"Have you tried asking?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. He'd lost a contact during his third class, and didn't have a spare with him.

"He won't give us a chance. He's being completely unreasonable; could you talk to him?" Kurt pleaded, turning puppy-eyes on his boyfriend. Harry grinned at the look, wishing he could kiss Kurt's pout away.

"Yeah, I'll catch him a little later." He glanced at the closed door, dropping his voice despite the wards he'd put up. "Will you be over tonight?"

"I can't, it's Friday," the brunette pointed out with a frown. Harry's face fell; Kurt was barely home as it was, the least he could do was give Burt their Friday family dinners. "I'll come tomorrow, though. If you don't mind me doing homework again." A lot of their alone time together had turned into both of them sitting side by side on the couch, Kurt doing homework and Harry doing marking, Teddy occasionally sat on the floor playing or doing his own work.

"It's fine, I'll have marking. Not much, though, we should get some time together." The bell rang, and Harry sighed. "Go on, bugger off to class. Call me tonight." Kurt nodded, blowing him a kiss when he stood, and Harry gathered his papers for his next class.

.-.

"Hey, Will." Harry flagged down the curly-haired man as he was leaving his classroom, jogging to catch up with him. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Is this about coach Bieste? Because we're cool now," Schuester assured him, making Harry roll his eyes.

"While that's good to hear, no it isn't. It's about Kurt, actually. He asked me to talk to you about the whole Britney Spears issue," he explained. Will groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Not you too? I've already told them, we're not doing Britney," he insisted.

"Yeah, I got that," Harry said wryly. "Why not, though? Surely it'd be more fun for the kids if they sing songs they enjoy. Why don't you choose a few songs and have them put to a vote, or something?"

"It's not about that; I'm happy to let the kids choose our music most of the time. But there are guidelines, and Britney Spears is not appropriate for the kids to sing." Harry snorted, eyebrows rising.

"Are you serious? They've all got plenty worse on their iPods, and singing about sex is not the worst thing they could be getting up to," he pointed out bluntly.

"I get that, but still; we can't be seen giving the kids bad role-models. They might sing Britney in their own time, but it's not suitable Glee club material." The Spanish teacher insisted, hoisting his satchel further up his shoulder. "You won't understand, you're practically still a kid yourself." Harry bristled, affronted.

"I'm twenty-two, and I'm a damn sight more mature than most people my age. And even so, the kids aren't as immature as you seem to think they are; if you gave them a valid reason not to sing Britney rather than just telling them no, they'll probably drop it and pick something else. Tell them that it's not appropriate for them to sing in school hours. If you explain yourself, you're explaining why what they're doing is wrong, it's basic parenting," he reasoned diplomatically. It was like him turning round to Teddy and telling him not to run down the stairs without explaining why; Teddy would probably make a point of running down the stairs, just to see what would happen.

"These are teenagers, they won't listen to the patronising crap spewed by whatever parenting psychology books you've been reading," Will retorted, making Harry growl in frustration. Kurt was right; the man was completely unreasonable.

"They're smart kids with brains of their own, and they don't like being told no without a good reason. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pick my son up," he said, checking his watch. He was late already. Picking up his pace, he ignored Will's gaping expression, hurrying to his car.

.-.-.

"Harry?" Kurt called, wandering into his boyfriend's house early Saturday afternoon, having found the door open after knocking.

"Kitchen!" Harry called in reply. Kurt followed the voice, grinning when he saw his boyfriend in loose jeans and a t-shirt, chopping tomatoes.

"Where's the little monster?" Kurt asked, hugging Harry from behind. The taller man turned in Kurt's arms, pulling the teen into a deep kiss.

"At his new friend Kayla's house. I'm not picking him up until seven," Harry informed him, a wicked smirk playing at his lips. Kurt raised an eyebrow, smiling coyly.

"Oh really? How fortunate." His arms snaked up around Harry's neck, kissing him once more. "You're all stubbly," he murmured, rubbing Harry's cheek.

"Couldn't be arsed to shave this morning," Harry replied, resting his chin on the top of Kurt's head. "Also, I love that you're wearing those jeans. I love those jeans." His hands snuck to cup Kurt's arse in demonstration, squeezing playfully.

"I know you do, that's why I wore them. I have some homework to do, but I think we can both spare an hour to cuddle on the couch, don't you?" Harry smirked, tongue tracing the outline of Kurt's jaw.

"Mm, you read my mind, love."

.-.

"I talked to Schuester, by the way," Harry added, feet in Kurt's lap, a pile of essays beside him. "He really is frustrating. He told me about how Britney Spears isn't appropriate for teenagers to sing in school time, something about role-models, and how I wouldn't understand the right way to reason with you because I'm too young to see it from an adult's point of view. Also, he inadvertently insulted my parenting skills." Kurt snorted, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I told him that when saying no to a kid, you had to explain why or they'd continue to do it just to find out the consequences. Like when Teddy wouldn't stop eating bugs after I told him it was bad for him. Basic parenting. He then told me that whatever I read in crappy parenting psychology books wouldn't actually work."

"He's an ass. I know I shouldn't badmouth my teachers, but he's an ass," Kurt remarked.

"I'm sure he means well. He's just going about it in a really bad way, and probably too preoccupied trying to flirt with Emma Pillsbury than actually do anything productive." Kurt shuddered at the mention of the pairing, trailing his fingers up Harry's shin as he scrawled down an answer for his Trig homework.

"Those two make the most perpetually awkward couple in the universe. That dentist of hers is way hotter," he mused.

"Isn't he, though?" Harry had met Carl briefly, and the man was both handsome and insanely charismatic. He reminded him a little of Sirius. "He can do way better than her."

"Totally. But whatever floats your boat, I guess. Now, I'm done. Kiss me," he demanded, setting his school books aside. Harry chuckled, placing the three unmarked essays on the coffee table, rising to his knees on the couch.

"Pushy, pushy," he teased, obliging.

.-.

'_What's up with Rachel's clothes? X'_

'_Britney hallucination. Boys staring in your class too? X'_ Reading the last text, Harry discreetly pocketed his phone, looking back up at his class. The girls were all working as diligently as usual – which was to say, barely at all – and the guys all had their eyes glued to Rachel Berry. Her new fashion statement was definitely a bold one, though Harry had to admit it worked for her. He doubted it would last long, though; he'd seen Finn's jealous glances.

He only had to get through that class before they stopped early for the pep rally. He was excited; he'd only seen Kurt perform once before, and rumour had it Will had given in on the Britney front, probably because of something Emma or Sue had said. That seemed to be how it usually worked, from what Kurt had told him.

The bell rang, and immediately his class stood and packed their things away. "Okay, please read and annotate chapter five before next class, guys." He might as well have been talking to a brick wall for all the good it did, and Rachel had a string of guys following her out the door, eyes glued to her backside. Harry sighed in annoyance, pulling his phone out and texting Kurt good luck. Filing into the gym, he took a seat in the front row where most of the teachers seemed to be spread out, crossing his ankles. As things settled down, Emma sat beside him, offering a bright smile. He zoned out through Figgins' introduction, but his eyes were instantly wide when the lights went up. "Merlin," he breathed, stunned. It was… radically different to the last performance he'd seen. It was also far, far too sexualised for a high school pep rally, but he wasn't going to complain. Not when Kurt was twisting and thrusting, eyes wide in exhilaration and cheeks hollowed as he sung loudly, moving with a dancer's grace.

He was vaguely aware of the students getting into the routine around him, but his attention was mostly on his boyfriend, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing hardness pressing against his fly. He did a quick wandless glamour; it would be beyond inappropriate for him to get a hard-on watching his students perform. But… Kurt.

The performance ended to loud cheers, and Harry whistled loudly, clapping. His eyes widened when the fire alarm went off, and he instantly snapped into protector mode, ushering the students from the hall. He stayed back to make sure the Glee club got out, trying to keep his eyes off Kurt's arse in those jeans. When they all got outside and started counting heads, only to find out Sue had pulled the fire alarm, Figgins was less than impressed. He pulled his phone out as he got into his car, letting out a steadying breath. _'Meet me at mine ASAP, I'll pick Teddy up. Bring the hat xx'_

Harry ushered his son up the stairs when he got home, Kurt's escalade already in the driveway. "You can play in your room until dinner, okay? Then you'll do your homework, watch Adventure Time and go to bed," he suggested. Teddy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No bath?" Harry winced – surely Teddy could go without just this once, right? He could always get him up a little earlier and bath him before school.

"No bath," he confirmed. The child cheered, rushing up to his bedroom before Harry could change his mind.

"No bath, huh? What's the occasion?" Harry turned, groaning aloud when he saw Kurt still dressed in his performance outfit, the hat perched jauntily on his head. Harry lunged forward, pressing his boyfriend up against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

"Fuck, you were so sexy," he breathed, trailing hot kisses down Kurt's throat. "I barely even noticed the fire alarm go off, I was too busy staring at you." He felt more than saw Kurt's blush, smirking to himself.

"You liked the performance?" Kurt asked breathlessly, and Harry growled possessively.

"I loved the performance. I hated that there were so many other people in the room. Maybe tonight, after Teddy's asleep, you could give me a private show?" he asked hopefully, untucking Kurt's shirt and sliding the white braces off his shoulders.

"Hmm, I think I can manage that. But can you wait the four hours for Teddy to go to bed?" Kurt winked coquettishly, and Harry felt the groan bubble in his throat.

"Oh, you _tease_. I've taught you far too well how to push my buttons," he murmured, making Kurt laugh.

"I've been told I'm a good student."

.-.

Teddy's bedtime couldn't come fast enough for the pair, and the tension between them was almost palpable as they sat and did Teddy's homework with him, then watched Adventure Time together. Finally, however, they got the four year-old snuggled up in his covers and half-asleep before they'd left the room. Harry fixed Kurt with a heated look, crooking a finger to beckon him towards the bedroom. They'd stopped fooling around on the couch once things had started getting heavier between them, both very aware that they often shared said couch with Harry's son.

Harry's fingers were on Kurt's shirt buttons almost as soon as the door shut behind them, their mouths meeting desperately. "Keep the hat on," Harry gasped before Kurt could take it off, throwing the black shirt aside to reveal his boyfriend's pale sculpted chest, a few fading love bites littering the skin from the last time he'd been over. Kurt made quick work of Harry's shirt, tossing it aside, and with a few uncoordinated steps backwards they both tumbled onto the bed, Kurt straddling his older partner.

**- Smut ahoy! You have been warned - **

"I love when you look at me like that," Kurt breathed, grinding against his boyfriend. "Like you'll die if I don't touch you." Harry bucked up impatiently, undoing his own fly.

"I will," he muttered, unzipping his trousers. "So touch me." Kurt shifted to let Harry's slacks get pushed to the bottom of the bed, leaving the green-eyed man in his boxers, tie still knotted loosely around his neck. Kurt groaned at the picture he made, running his hands across Harry's abs, brushing dangerously close to the throbbing length still encased by cloth. His fingers trailed up the Brit's thighs, lingering on a small, intricately designed tattoo just below his left hipbone.

"What does that mean?" The delicately drawn ring of symbols was vaguely runic in design, the black ink a stark contrast to the paler skin. Harry shuddered happily at the touch.

"Strength, among other things," he replied breathlessly, gasping when Kurt's hands moved over his stomach. Kurt smirked, deciding to be brave for once.

"I want to see you naked," he murmured, gripping Harry's cock through his boxers. Harry hissed in pleasure, head thrown back.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he gasped in reply, working on Kurt's skin-tight jeans. Kurt only hesitated for a moment before nodding, but Harry double-checked; he'd learned the first time. "You sure?"

"Yes, now do it," Kurt urged, shimmying his hips to get the jeans to his knees, kicking them off. Harry's boxers went first, the man completely shameless once he lay naked under Kurt, and the teenager took a moment to appreciate the first naked cock he'd seen other than his own. Harry was a little bigger than he was, and Kurt almost drooled as he ran a finger down the length, smearing the precome at the head and feeling the flesh jump under his touch.

"Fuck, Kurt," Harry moaned, pulling the teen closer. "Your turn." The older man's hands went to Kurt's silk boxers, peeling them from his boyfriend's hips. Kurt's cock sprang free, and Harry stared at it with wide eyes. "God, you're gorgeous," he declared, flipping them over to press Kurt down into the mattress, naked skin finally meeting naked skin in the place that mattered most. Both of them moaned loudly, Harry muffling the sound in Kurt's mouth, hand reaching down between them to fist them both at the same time. Kurt arched into the touch, drowning in pleasure and sensation.

"Harry, I can't, I'm gonna." Harry kissed him hotly, biting lightly at Kurt's lip.

"Let go," he urged breathily, stroking them both furiously. "Come for me." Kurt needed no further prompting, crying out loudly as he came into Harry's hand. Harry followed seconds after, collapsing on top of his boyfriend, feeling the sticky heat between them. "Christ, that was incredible." Kurt hummed feebly in agreement, pressing a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder.

**- Smut over! You can look now :P -**

"You can say that again," he agreed, feeling boneless. "How have we not done that sooner?"

"You wanted to take it slow, remember?" Harry pointed out, rolling onto his back. He couldn't help but look sideways, admiring his naked lover; Kurt really was astonishingly beautiful.

"Stupid of me," Kurt murmured, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "I know we need to get cleaned up, but can we just lay here for a little?" Harry smiled, craning his neck to meet Kurt's lips.

"Your wish is my command, gorgeous."

.-.-.

Kurt stifled a sigh as he listened to Mr Schue apologise for getting carried away and allowing them to do Britney, as if it was all his fault in the first place. It hadn't even been that bad; they would've been fine if Sue hadn't pulled the fire alarm. "So what's with the new attitude, princess?" Santana drawled, eyebrows raised at Kurt.

"What new attitude?" he retorted; he was a little more confident, that was it.

"Dude, you got sent to the principal's office for mouthing off," Puck pointed out, sounding almost proud. "That's kinda badass."

"Thank you," Kurt accepted with a nod. "But it's not a new attitude. I'm just a little more confident than I used to be, and as far as I'm concerned that can only be a good thing."

"Kurt, it's great that you're finding your confidence, but you still have to have respect for your teachers," Mr Schue cut in, giving him a look that Kurt thought was meant to be fatherly disapproval.

"I'll have respect for my teachers when my teachers have respect for me," he reasoned evenly, pulling his satchel onto his shoulder and standing up. "Now if all we're going to talk about is how I'm not letting people walk all over me anymore, I'll take my leave." Ignoring the calls after him, he left the choir room, heading straight to Harry's classroom. The jocks tried to avoid the whole corridor if they could help it, and Kurt had taken to hiding out in there at recess and lunch to avoid getting a slushie to the face. Even if Harry wasn't there, it was nice to have a bit of peace.

"Y'know, they're kind of right. About you having a new attitude, not about you needing to respect your teachers," Harry said, feet propped up on his desk.

"So? If I have a new attitude, it's your fault. You were the one who helped me out of my shell," Kurt accused, making Harry grin.

"And I take full responsibility for that. It's not a bad attitude, just a new one. Your Glee friends are probably going to take a little while to get used to it. Cut them a little slack, okay?" The bell rang, and Harry sighed. "Now scram, mister, I've got a class to teach. Freshmen, yay," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Kurt laughed, blowing him a kiss and heading off to find Mercedes for Biology.

.-.

"Um, excuse me, Mr Black?" Harry looked up at the timid voice, then cursed under his breath. Rachel Berry stood in his doorway, hair soaking wet and wearing different clothes than he'd seen her in earlier.

"Bugger, which one of them got you?" he asked, beckoning her in.

"Azimio and Karofsky. I think they wanted to make up for the fact that they found me attractive when I dressed like Britney," she told him matter-of-factly, wincing as her eyes stung from the corn syrup. Harry tossed her a pack of baby wipes from his desk drawer.

"I'll get them later, no worries. What did you need me for?" he queried; usually the only kid that came by his classroom was Kurt, or occasionally Brittany when she wanted to tell him about her cat. The blonde girl reminded him a lot of Luna, just in different ways; she wasn't nearly as stupid as she painted herself to be.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if I could hang out here for a little while until class starts. Kurt said that he comes in here sometimes when the jocks are after him, and… I don't have another change of clothes in school," she explained. Harry smiled in assurance at her, gesturing to the classroom.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable. I know you kids aren't meant to spend recess in classrooms, but… it's better than the alternative, and I don't mind. If the bullies get worse, you Glee kids are always welcome in here," he insisted, sitting back down at his desk while Rachel chose her usual seat.

"Thanks, sir. Kurt said you were pretty cool," she told him, grinning slightly. Harry raised an eyebrow at her; just how much had Kurt been saying about him? Maybe he should back off a little, before people got suspicious. Teachers couldn't be seen having favourites.

"Well thank you, Miss Berry, I pride myself on my coolness," he teased with a wink. "Your last essay was really great, by the way. You really seemed to understand the emotion behind the chapter."

"Well, as an actress, it's my job to understand and imitate written emotion," she informed him, and he had to hide a grin. "But thank you." Soon enough, others started filing into the classroom, and Harry pretended to busy himself with stuff on his desk when Mercedes and Kurt came in, immediately going to Rachel and asking if she was okay. Kurt looked up at him, but he didn't meet the teen's gaze, turning away to write on the whiteboard.

He made a point of trying to get answers out of some of his quieter students that lesson – usually Rachel and Kurt were the only people who actually offered answers freely – and kept his gaze off the corner of the classroom his boyfriend sat in as much as he was able. By the end of the lesson, he was ready to go home and watch cartoons with Teddy; unfortunately, that was not to be. "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked as soon as the last person had left the classroom. "Was it the other night? Was it… bad?" Harry frowned, confused.

"What? Of course not! I told you several times how amazing it was," he said with a wink. Kurt scowled, hand on his hip.

"Then what the hell is your problem? You didn't look at me once that entire period!" the teen exclaimed quietly, glaring. Harry bit his lip, running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing you did," he insisted. "It's me. I think I've been… favouring you in class. I didn't want anything to be suspicious." Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Sweetie, if you hadn't noticed, all the teachers have favourites around here. No one will care if I'm your favourite student, they'll just assume you've got a soft spot for the Glee kids. Just look at what Sue gets away with, with the Cheerios," he pointed out. Harry shrugged, not looking convinced. "Harry, please. Just keep treating me like you were before, it'll be fine. Letting kids hide from jocks in your classroom is no more creepy than some of the stuff Mr Schue has done before. The pep rally being one of them." It was disturbing to hear half the girls going crazy over Mr Schue's hotness, and insanely inappropriate for him to have played on it.

"…Okay, maybe you're right. I just don't want to get caught so early in the year." Kurt smiled, walking with him out of the classroom.

"Nothing bad will happen, trust me." Harry grinned at the teen, watching him jog to catch up with Artie and Mercedes. His smile quickly fell, however, when he saw Karofsky push past the smaller teen, shoving him hard into a locker.

"Mr Karofsky!" he called, voice loud over the students' chatter. As was becoming the norm when he called out a kid in the halls, everyone went silent and stopped moving, staring at Karofsky. "You haven't had a detention with me yet, have you? Well, today's your lucky day. Tomorrow lunch, my classroom, for assaulting another student. Go home." Not bothering to stay behind and hear the burly teen's complaints, Harry turned for the exit. He'd get them all to stop eventually.

.-.-.

"Hey, can I come over? Dad said I'm allowed since I don't have any homework tonight." Harry grinned at the voice, checking his watch. Teddy's friend Peter was being picked up at half past, but he was free from then on.

"You're always welcome here, sweetheart," he reminded. "Ted's got a friend over, but he's being picked up in about twenty minutes."

"I'll be round in thirty?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds perfect," the Brit replied with a smile, which widened when he heard loud, childish laughter drifting down the stairs. It was nice to hear Teddy having fun. "See you then."

"See you." Kurt hung up, and Harry set about picking up the many trains that had been left strewn about the living room during the boys' play.

Peter's dad arrived a little early, and the brown-haired boy seemed reluctant to leave. However, promises to continue their game at school the next day proved to be enough to satisfy him, and Harry let Teddy stand at the door and wave as the car left the driveway. Shutting the door, he grinned down at his son, ruffling his hair. "Kurt's coming over in a little bit, cub," he told him. A wide grin split the boy's face, and he bounced excitedly.

"Yay! D'you think he'll play Robin Hood with me?" Teddy had recently developed an obsession with the character, from the stories to the Disney film where they were all animals. Harry chuckled, wondering if he could prod his boyfriend into playing Maid Marion.

"He might if you ask nicely. But you've only got an hour, then it's quiet time," he reminded, checking his watch. Teddy wasn't allowed to play games for the last half hour before bedtime; he could read, or watch tv, but games got him too hyped up to sleep. Teddy nodded, wandering off to throw himself on the couch in the living room, and Harry joined him, barely sitting down for three minutes before the doorbell rang. A grin tugged at his lips as he got back up again, and it widened when he saw his boyfriend standing on his doorstep. "Fancy seeing you here," he drawled by way of greeting, letting Kurt inside before dropping a kiss on his lips. "How's things?"

"Pretty good, thanks, how about you?" Teddy's head suddenly poked out from the doorway to the living room, and he waved with a bright grin.

"Hi, Kurt!" he chirped, making Kurt smile back and wave.

"Hey, Teddy. Have fun with your friend?" Teddy nodded rapidly, hugging Kurt around the leg briefly.

"Yeah, we played trains and Robin Hood. Will you play Robin Hood with me, Kurt?" The countertenor couldn't say no to those amber puppy-eyes, and he looked up at his boyfriend, who was hiding his sniggers.

"Only if your dad will play too," he told the boy, watching Harry gain an alarmed look. Teddy turned the eyes on Harry, who sighed.

"Alright, then. But just for a little while," he relented, rolling his eyes when his son cheered, grabbing them both by the hand and dragging them into the living room.

.-.

The game ended when the dashing Robin Hood (Harry) saved the lovely Maid Marion (Kurt) from the wicked and nasty Sheriff of Nottingham (Teddy), and freed the prisoners (varying stuffed toys and action figured brought down from Teddy's room in a laundry basket, which was the jail). Harry collapsed back onto the couch with a groan, rubbing at his nose. He'd taken a rubber-tipped arrow to the face, and it had narrowly avoided his eye. "Aww, is my hero wounded?" Kurt teased, dropping down beside him.

"Yes," Harry muttered, pouting. "Those arrows are bloody painful in the wrong places." Kurt leaned over, kissing the side of Harry's nose where the arrow had caught him, humming when Harry tilted his head to capture his lips with his own at the last minute. "I feel better already," he declared when they parted, making Kurt chuckle.

"Oh, good." Teddy rocketed back into the room, a book in hand, and dived onto the armchair with a war cry.

"Ted, calm down please," Harry requested, earning a bright 'sorry, dad!' that didn't sound sorry at all. Harry reached for the TV remote, putting on some crappy talent show for background noise. "How'd you manage to get your dad to let you come over, then?" he asked his boyfriend, slinging an arm over his shoulders. "He usually says not on school nights." Kurt shrugged, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Like I said, I don't have any homework tonight. Also, there's a game on tonight, and he feels bad having fun watching the game with Finn when I'm home," he added. "I just had to promise to be home by nine."

"Ooh, an hour early than usual, not fair," Harry murmured, smiling when Kurt's fingers absently tapped out the rhythm of the song that was being mutilated on the TV onto his stomach. "Especially since I won't even get you to myself this weekend." Kurt was spending Saturday night at Mercedes', though he would be over for dinner on Friday.

"We'll make up for it next weekend," Kurt promised, smiling. His fingers slid under the hem of Harry's shirt, dipping a little under the waistband of his jeans, and he frowned when they brushed the raised skin of his boyfriend's tattoo. "There's something I've been wondering since… y'know," he murmured, the flush on his cheeks making it clear what he was referring to. "Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo?"

"It never came up, I suppose. I've had it since I was a little older than you, and it's only tiny, I tend to forget it's there to be honest. Why, don't you like it?"

"No, it's cool. I was just wondering, you don't seem like the tattoo type." He didn't peg Harry for the 'mysterious symbols' tattoo, or the 'impulsive teenage decision' tattoo. Harry shrugged, pushing down his jeans a little to give Kurt a better look.

"It's a rune circle," he explained. "Only a little one, though. There's seven different runes; strength, courage, stamina, power, protection, balance and control." Kurt's lips pursed, and he studied it closer, seeing the seven distinct shapes.

"Why seven? Surely six or eight would be better for the design, more even?" he queried, and Harry shook his head.

"Seven is the most magically powerful number," he replied, as if the answer was obvious. Kurt snorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You believe in that sort of stuff?"

"Don't you?" Harry retorted with a lopsided smile, an almost knowing glint in his eyes. "I've seen too much in my life not to believe in things like magic."

"Like what?" Kurt challenged, amused.

"That, I'm afraid, is one of those things I'm not legally allowed to tell you," Harry said with an apologetic look. "But think of it this way; even if you don't believe my tattoo has any powers, magical or otherwise, you can at least appreciate how pretty it looks, right?" Kurt laughed, stroking his fingers over the black ink.

"Yeah, I'll give you that. But I'm going to need a little proof before I give you the magical powers part." Harry smirked at him, and Kurt didn't notice the way father and son shared a quick amused glance.

"Yeah, well, maybe one day," Harry murmured, hoping he and Kurt would soon be at the point where he could trust him with his secret.


	10. Chapter 10

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __8067_

* * *

Harry groaned down the phone, absently grabbing Teddy's hand before the boy's crayons could slip to the unmarked essays. That would be awkward to explain. "_Please_ can you come over Friday night? I miss you," he whined, sounding far younger than his twenty-two years.

"I miss you, too. But dad's really pissed about me missing Friday dinners lately, he's trying to include Carole and Finn on the family tradition and thinks I'm not making the effort," Kurt replied sympathetically. Harry frowned; it was fair enough, really.

"Okay, I'll let you off. But I'll see you on Saturday, yeah? Teddy misses you too." The four year-old squirmed on Harry's stomach at the mention of his name, reaching for the phone. "Hang on, he wants to talk to you." Harry passed the phone over, smiling as his son rambled happily to Kurt, looking down at the last essay he needed to mark. Eventually Teddy passed the phone back, and Harry looked at his watch. "Now I need to get him into the bath, so I'm gonna have to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, love you," Kurt replied, hanging up. Teddy looked up from where he'd been trying to creep off his father's lap, a guilty expression on his face.

"You're not getting out of it that easy, cub. Come on, the sooner you get in the sooner you get out."

.-.

Harry frowned curiously when he saw Emma practically running down the hallway outside his classroom; what the hell was that about? Shaking his head and passing it off as one of her weird things, he went back to his class, spotting Puck tossing a paper plane. He caught it, raising an eyebrow. "Mr Puckerman, I appreciate the creativity in passing notes, but you might want to improve your aim." He unfolded the note, skimming over it with a smirk. "And keep your private meetings out of my classroom."

He didn't find out what had gone on with Emma until the end of the day, when he overheard Mercedes and Tina whispering. He caught the words 'Kurt's dad' and 'heart attack' and froze. "Excuse me," he called, catching up to them. "What did you say?"

"Kurt's dad had a heart attack," Tina informed him, looking upset. "Kurt was pulled out of French by Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury." Harry swore, ignoring their surprised looks.

"Shit. Thank you, ladies." He practically sprinted to his car, dialling Laura's number on the way. "Hey, Laura, it's Harry. Could you do me a massive favour and pick Ted up from Kindergarten? Kurt's dad had a heart attack, I need to get to the hospital."

"Oh, that's awful! Yeah, it's no problem, I'll take him home and stay with him until you get there. Go be with Kurt," she insisted. He thanked her quickly, tearing out of the parking lot and straight to the hospital.

.-.

"I came as soon as I heard." Kurt looked up, saw Harry's form stood in the doorway, and threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, sobbing onto his shoulder. Harry's arms wrapped around him, and he pressed a long kiss against his forehead. "How is he?"

"He won't wake up," Kurt choked, his words muffled by Harry's sweater. "Harry, he won't wake up."

"Shh, sweetheart, I've got you. Burt's going to be just fine, okay? His body just needs a little time to recover, but he'll wake up when he's ready." Harry shifted them both until he was in Kurt's chair, the small teen cradled in his lap. Burt looked incredibly fragile lying in the hospital bed. Looking up at Carole, who had tears in her eyes as well, he hoped to Merlin that Burt pulled through. It would break that family if he didn't.

"What if he doesn't, though?" Kurt whispered, prompting Harry to squeeze him tighter.

"Hey, hey," Harry murmured, sliding a finger under Kurt's chin and lifting his head to meet the teen's gaze. "Don't think like that. He's going to wake up, it just takes a little time. Trust me." Kurt merely buried his face in Harry's chest once more.

"Kurt, honey, visiting hours are almost over," Carole interrupted quietly.

"I'm not leaving him," Kurt insisted, shaking his head.

"You have to, sweetheart, the hospital won't let you stay," Harry said apologetically, running his fingers soothingly through Kurt's hair. Kurt shook his head again, twisting his fingers into Harry's sweater.

"I can't… I can't go home. Not without dad. Can I stay at yours tonight?" he asked hopefully, looking up at Harry with pleading eyes. Green eyes darted to Carole, who nodded in acceptance.

"Sure you can, love. You can stay as long as you like." Kurt clung tightly to Harry, who held him close, hating that he felt so useless. He could direct some healing magic into Burt, but it wouldn't be an instant cure; it was up to Burt to do the rest of the work. Reaching out, Harry gently took the prone man's hand in his own, holding it between his and Kurt's. His fingers tingled as magic flowed through his fingertips, into the man on the bed. Amplifying it as much as he could with his love for Kurt, he kept the flow going for as long as he dared. Too much magic in a muggle's body could do more harm than good.

"I'm sorry, sirs, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Harry's head snapped up at the voice, staring at the nurse in the doorway. She looked apologetic, but firm, and Harry set Burt's hand back on the bed.

"Come on, Kurt, you can come back tomorrow," he urged softly, nudging the teen to his feet.

"If anything changes, someone will call you," the nurse said kindly, and Kurt nodded stiffly.

"Thank you." He let Harry lead him from the room, not straying from the man's embrace, and was silent the entire drive home. Even Teddy's cheerful greeting when they got in couldn't bring a smile to his face, and Harry stroked the young boy's hair when he looked upset. Laura slipped out with a soft smile and a pat to Kurt's shoulder, and Harry looked down at his son.

"Kurt's dad is really sick, okay, Ted? So we've got to be extra nice to Kurt, and try and cheer him up." Teddy frowned, peering past Harry to Kurt. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's legs, hugging his knees.

"I hope your dad gets better soon, Kurt," he murmured softly. Kurt ruffled the boy's hair half-heartedly.

"Thank you, sweetie. Me too."

"Kurt, love, why don't you go take a bath or something to relax while I make dinner. You can borrow my clothes, take whatever you want," Harry offered, kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt bit his lip, but nodded, wiping at his cheeks.

"That sounds good, thanks. Are you sure you don't want help cooking?" Harry shook his head, running a finger over the teen's lips.

"Go, have a bath, take a little time to gather your thoughts. I've got this, it's fine. Just give us a yell if you need anything." Kissing his lover chastely, Kurt turned to head up the stairs, his breathing still somewhat shaky. Harry watched him go with worry in his eyes, setting Kurt's school bag on the hall table. It began to buzz, and he eyed it curiously, before realising it was Kurt's phone; his outfit today had a distinct lack of pockets. Fishing it out, he saw it was Carole, and figured Kurt wouldn't mind if he answered it. "Hey, Carole, it's Harry," he said before she could say anything.

"Oh, hi, honey, where's Kurt?" Carole asked, sniffling slightly.

"Upstairs, taking a bath to chill out a little. Did you want him for anything?"

"Nothing urgent. Just that Mercedes called, wondering if it was alright for her to come over. I told her that Kurt wasn't up to visitors right now, but I figured I'd warn Kurt that some of the Glee kids might call him later," she explained.

"I'll let him know. Anything else to tell him?"

"Just that I love him, and I'll see him tomorrow at the hospital. I'm sure being with you will be far better for him than being surrounded by Burt's things. Thank you for taking him home." Harry half-smiled, wishing it were under different circumstances that Kurt would be spending the night for the first time.

"No problem. I just hope Burt wakes up soon, I don't know how long Kurt can stay strong. He's so stubborn, determined to stand on his own two feet. I mean, I love that about him, but…I feel so useless," he confessed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're doing more than you think you are, Harry. Before you, Kurt wouldn't even have considered letting anyone other than his father hold him while he cried. Heck, he never let anyone even see him cry, ever. Just keep doing what you're doing, and remind him that we're all here for him," she told him softly.

"Are you okay? I know a lot of the focus is on Kurt, but… Burt is your partner, it can't be easy for you." He remembered what Molly had been like when Arthur was in St Mungo's; organising and comforting all seven of her children, only letting herself cry when she thought she was alone.

"I'll manage, thank you for the concern. I have Finn, and… Burt's going to be okay," she said strongly, sounding determined. "You just concentrate on Kurt, sweetie."

"That I can do. I'll bring him round the hospital after school, and if you need anything at all, just call me."

"You're a good man, Harry. Thank you, I'll see you in the morning." Carole hung up, and Harry pocketed Kurt's phone just in case, heading through to the kitchen. Teddy was sat at the table, staring with a furrowed brow at a page of words he was meant to be learning for a spelling test.

"How does macaroni and cheese for dinner sound, cub?" Harry asked, rummaging through the cupboard for ingredients.

"Sounds good. Is Kurt's dad gonna be okay, daddy?" Harry kissed his son on the top of the head, inhaling the sweet smell of pine and chocolate that made him think of both Teddy and Remus. Teddy only called him daddy when he was scared or he wanted something.

"He's going to be fine, Ted. He just needs to sleep for a while so his heart can get stronger. I've helped as much as I can, but sometimes even magic can't fix everything," he said sadly.

"Can't you call Aunt Poppy and she'll make him all better?" Teddy queried, making Harry smile slightly.

"I can't, unfortunately, cub. Muggles can't take potions, and the spells Poppy would have to try would be too powerful for him. But the muggle doctors are good at what they do, so he'll be just fine." Harry pulled away, starting on the cheese sauce, humming some song from the radio under his breath. He wondered if Kurt's Glee friends were preparing a song to sing to him in Glee club the next day; that seemed to be protocol for any drama going on with them. He just hoped it wouldn't make things worse.

The macaroni was just about to come out of the oven when Kurt shuffled into the kitchen, dressed in Harry's old Gryffindor t-shirt and a pair of sweats that he'd had to roll at the waist several times before they fit. "This is going to sound completely inappropriate, and I apologise, but you look sexy in my clothes," Harry blurted, his cheeks going red as he realised what he'd said. Kurt laughed quietly, offering a small smile.

"Thank you. You should feel honoured, I don't usually let people see me looking anything less than fabulous," he replied, only a fraction of his usual personality in his voice. Harry beckoned him close, winding an arm around his waist.

"Well, you still look gorgeous, so I think your reputation is in tact. Then again, I think I'm a little biased," he added with a lopsided smile. "How are you?" Kurt's smile faltered, and he took a deep breath.

"I'm… coping. Being here helps. I just… I don't want to go back to school and have everyone telling me how sorry they are and how they hope I'm dealing, like he's already… gone. I know they mean well, but… I need to be alone for a little while. You don't count," he added at the look on Harry's face.

"Well you're welcome here no matter what, you know that. Carole called, she said some of the Glee kids wanted to come over but she told them you weren't up to visitors. But Mercedes might still call you. Also, she loves you, and she'll see you tomorrow. Are you going to school tomorrow?" Kurt nodded, a look of determination on his face.

"Dad wouldn't want me to let my grades slip. I need to stay busy. Will you… come with me back to the hospital, after school?" Harry kissed him on the cheek, nodding.

"I was planning on it, love. What if your friends want to visit, though? Won't it be a little suspicious?" he pointed out, pulling away to get the macaroni from the oven.

"Mr Schue visited earlier, and Miss Pillsbury. It won't look that weird, my friends know you're my favourite teacher." Harry shrugged, agreeing, and plated up three portions of pasta.

"I figured you could use some comfort food," he said when Kurt's eyebrows rose, no doubt calculating how many calories the meal contained. Kurt smiled softly, accepting the plate.

"Thanks. Teddy, put your homework away, sweetie, it's time to eat," Kurt urged, helping the boy clear away his things. Harry ate with one hand, his other hand resting on Kurt's knee, and even Teddy was subdued, only occasionally speaking to ask for a drink, or more food.

When they were finished, Harry set the dishes in the sink, preparing to wash up, and Kurt helped Teddy bring his homework into the living room. Figuring some time alone with the child might help Kurt relax a little, Harry left them to it, washing the dishes and only cheating a little bit with magic.

When he entered the living room, he couldn't help but grin; Kurt was sat on the floor, Teddy in his lap, helping the little boy do some basic Maths sums. Neither of them looked up, so Harry stayed back and watched them for a little while, loving the domestic little scene. Unable to help himself, he imagined the pair older, sat side-by-side as Kurt helped Teddy with his primary school work – Kurt wouldn't be able to help with Hogwarts homework, that would be Harry's job. He knew he was getting a little ahead of himself, but… he couldn't help it.

"How long have you been there?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows, and Harry smiled sheepishly, caught red handed.

"Only about five minutes or so."

"Finished! Thank you, Kurt," Teddy chirped sweetly, kissing the teen on the cheek. "Can I go play in my room now?"

"Sure thing, cub, I'll be up to say goodnight in a little while," Harry assured. Teddy smiled, sprinting off up the stairs, and Kurt stood up, falling back onto the couch. Harry reached for the TV remote, pulling Kurt into his side.

"Wait," Kurt said quietly, stilling Harry's hand. "What happens if dad doesn't pull through?"

"Kurt, your dad's going to be fine," Harry said instantly.

"So you keep saying, but what if he's not? I'm not a child, Harry, I know that a lot of people die from heart attacks. I just want to know, what happens if he doesn't make it? Him and Carole aren't married, so it's not like she can take me in, and I'm not old enough to live on my own… will I have to go into foster care?"

"If the worst happens, you have two options," Harry told him, figuring that treating Kurt like it wasn't a possibility just wasn't a good idea. "Carole can petition for custody, or you can file for emancipation. It depends when your father updated his will last; if there's a guardian listed for you that's out of state, you can contend that and try and get emancipation. You're practically old enough to live on your own, and you'll keep the house, so I'm sure you can stay there. If Carole is listed as your guardian, you'll go straight to her, no questions asked. And if he doesn't have a will, then… I'll call my lawyer and see what the best option would be."

"Thank you," Kurt said, appreciating his frankness. "Dad does have a will; he made it after my mom died. I'm not sure when he last updated it, though. My Uncle Kyle could still be my named guardian, and he lives in Utah."

"Then you file for emancipation. If Carole agrees to house you, the courts should be fine with it. At sixteen, you're unlikely to be put into foster care." Harry kissed Kurt's hair, hand resting on the teen's hip. "You know he's going to be fine, though, right?"

"I hope so, but… I want to be prepared. Just in case," Kurt replied. Harry sighed, tilting his cheek to rest atop Kurt's head.

"I can understand that. But don't worry about a lawyer or anything, mine's an old friend from school who still owes me a few favours, and he's one of the best. I'll call him out here if you need him, he's got dual qualifications so he can practice in the US too."

"But lawyers cost a fortune," Kurt began to protest, stopping when Harry placed a finger over his lips.

"Like I said, he owes me a favour or two. It won't cost a penny. Now will you stop worrying and let me take care of you for a little while?" he asked with a smile. Kurt sighed, groaning softly as Harry's hands massaged his shoulders.

"Mm, that's nice," he moaned appreciatively. Harry tried to ignore the reaction he was having to the noises, determined to keep things non-sexual when Kurt was in such an emotional state. "You have a really awesome bathtub, by the way. I can't believe it's taken me this long to use it." Harry grinned, working at a particularly tense knot on Kurt's left shoulder.

"I like my creature comforts. I tend not to overspend if I can help it, but a few things, like the bathtub, were worth spending extra on." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Just how rich are you?" he queried. Harry bit his lip, even though Kurt couldn't see it. He hated people knowing how much money he had; it changed their views of him. But he wasn't going to lie to Kurt.

"Let's just say I could buy you all the designer clothes you could ever possibly wear, and it wouldn't make a dent in my bank account." Especially not after you exchanged galleons for dollars. Kurt turned around, eyeing him incredulously.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding. I'm now even more confused as to why you picked Lima; you could have a mansion anywhere in the world." Harry shrugged, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"I don't want a mansion. I don't need all that money, and I don't like the lifestyle that people expect you to have when you have that amount of money. I just want a normal life, with the knowledge that my son isn't going to have the same childhood I did. But that's a conversation for another time," he said, a firmness to his tone that told Kurt to back off.

"So I've found myself a sugar daddy? Sweet," Kurt teased lightly, making Harry snort.

"I wouldn't say that. But I've been told I have a tendency to spoil those that I love, so if you need to give your dad's credit card a break every now and then…" he trailed off with a smirk, watching Kurt grin feebly.

"Have I told you recently that I love you?" he murmured, making Harry smile.

"Hmm, yes, but I can always hear it again," he replied. "How about we go put Teddy to bed, then go up ourselves, hmm?" Kurt nodded, pulling himself languidly up from the couch, stretching as he stood. Harry's eyes were drawn to the sliver of porcelain skin revealed at his stomach when he stretched upwards; it was going to be a long night. "Stop doing that," he murmured petulantly, earning a confused look from his boyfriend.

"Doing what?" Kurt queried, his eyes innocent, making Harry groan.

"Being all sexy and not realising it," Harry retorted. Kurt blushed, but looked somewhat pleased. Harry wound an arm around Kurt's waist, walking with him up the stairs. The door to Teddy's room was open, but there wasn't any noise coming from it. Peering inside, the pair saw the little boy sat on his floor, already in his pyjamas, a large, colourful book on his lap. He looked up when they entered and smiled.

"Bed time?" he presumed, and Harry nodded.

"Go brush your teeth and I'll read you a bedtime story," he urged, ushering the boy out of the room. While waiting for Teddy, Harry absently picked up a few toys, setting them back in their proper positions. Kurt knelt by the bookshelf, wondering which of the titles Teddy would pick. The boy ran back into the room, baring his teeth for his father's inspection and jumping into bed. "Good boy. So what story would you like tonight?"

"Uh… Snow White. But can Kurt do the girl voices?" Harry grinned at his son's request, looking to his boyfriend.

"What do you say, Kurt? Up for being a pretty princess for a little while?" he asked, smirking. Kurt laughed, pulling the book of fairytales from the shelf.

"Always."

.-.

Teddy was almost asleep by the time the pair finished their story, but as Harry closed the book, he cracked an eye open and pointed up to the shelf. "Dad, give Kurt Moony," he murmured groggily. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"You sure, cub?" he checked, and Teddy nodded. Standing, Harry reached up to the shelf Teddy had pointed at, picking up the sandy brown stuffed wolf toy. He passed it to Kurt, who took it, stroking the toy's head.

"Whenever I'm sad, or get nightmares, Moony always chases all the bad thoughts away," Teddy told him solemnly. "I'm sure he'll chase away your bad thoughts too if you sleep with him in the bed." Kurt glanced down at the toy with a new understanding, smiling gratefully at Teddy.

"Thank you very much, I promise I'll take good care of him for you," he vowed, leaning in to kiss the boy on the forehead. "Goodnight, Teddy."

"Night, cub. Love you," Harry said softly, mimicking Kurt's actions.

"G'night, dad, Kurt," the little boy replied, already well on his way to sleep. The pair crept silently from the room, Harry turning off the light as he did so, pulling the door to behind him.

"I was very much impressed with your girl voices, Kurt. The princess sounded very beautiful," Harry teased, earning a shove in the side.

"Oh, shut up. It was nice of him to give me his toy, though. You seemed surprised," Kurt noted, looking down at the wolf.

"The only person Ted's ever given Moony to before is me. He wouldn't even let his cousin Victoire have him when she kept having nightmares. Moony was given to him by his dad, the day Teddy was born," Harry explained, emotion thick in his voice. Kurt gaped, stunned.

"…Oh. Wow, I…" He was speechless; Teddy trusted him with a toy his dad had given him? "But he's not even known me two months!"

"So? He knows how I feel about you. You're part of the family now, Kurt," Harry told him solemnly, eyes sparkling. Kurt's smile was genuine as he looked back, having never expected Teddy to accept him that quickly. Pulling him in, Harry kissed him slowly, pressing their foreheads together. "I wish you were spending the night under different circumstances," he murmured, breath hot against Kurt's face.

"Me too," the teen agreed, leaning into the comforting embrace, suddenly feeling weary. He yawned, making Harry chuckle.

"Come on, you, let's get you into bed. Unfortunately not in the fun way," he added with a wink. Kurt snorted, and Harry turned to the dresser, grabbing two sets of pyjamas. "I hope you don't mind borrowing more of my clothes, but I don't think I'll be able to resist you if you're in my arms wearing nothing but boxers," he said bluntly, causing a fiery blush to make its way up Kurt's neck. The blush only deepened when Harry didn't hesitate in loosening his tie and stripping his shirt off, revealing an expanse of lightly tanned skin. Sure, Kurt had seen him shirtless plenty before, but… it didn't stop being drool-worthy. Harry stepped out of his trousers and boxers, his back to Kurt, who couldn't keep his eyes off the gloriously taut butt in front of him. Clearly aware Kurt was watching, Harry gave a little shimmy, making the teen groan.

"Really not helping," he bit out, watching Harry bend over to pull his pyjama pants up over his hips.

"Sorry, gorgeous. Do you want me to go into the bathroom while you change?" Harry asked, an apologetic half-smile on his lips, no shame on his face for having stripped naked without a care.

"Please," Kurt murmured. Despite all of Harry's best efforts, he was still body-conscious, and while he'd been naked in front of Harry before, that was in the heat of the moment. Harry slipped into the bathroom, leaving Kurt free to change into the pyjamas. Like with the sweats, the trousers were too big for him, so he rolled the waistband over a couple of times. He found Harry brushing his teeth, a spare toothbrush on the side waiting for Kurt. When both of them were done with their bathroom routines, Kurt followed Harry with some trepidation, eyeing the large bed. He'd never slept in the same bed as someone romantically, and even though he knew nothing would happen, he was still nervous. Harry took his hand, leading him towards the bed, throwing the duvet back. Lovingly, he placed Moony on the pillow.

"Nothing but sleeping and cuddling, okay?" Harry breathed in assurance into Kurt's ear, climbing into bed. Kurt crawled in beside him, hesitantly scooting closer. Harry rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, snaking an arm around Kurt's shoulders and tugging him closer, causing Kurt to fall onto Harry's chest. He giggled, shifting to get comfortable. Harry was warm, and made him feel safe. He could forget that his dad was in the hospital when Harry was with him.

"Night, Harry. Love you," he murmured, feeling lips press against his hair.

"Sweet dreams, love."

.-.

When Kurt awoke, it was to find himself twined far more tightly with Harry than he had been when he'd fallen asleep; their legs were tangled, and Harry's arms were both wrapped around Kurt, holding him to his chest. He wriggled, blushing when he felt Harry's morning wood prod him in the hip. He wasn't innocent either, of course, and he stifled a moan when Harry shifted, rubbing a thigh against Kurt's hardness. "Harry," he whispered, wondering if the man was awake. Harry was smiling in his sleep, his lips slightly parted. He arched his back slightly, a low moan escaping his throat.

**- Mild smut here -**

"Mm, Kurt," he groaned, causing Kurt to go bright red when he realised Harry was having one of _those_ dreams, about him. What was one meant to do in that situation? Wake him up? Pretend to be sleeping until Harry woke up? Participate? When Harry turned in his sleep, their erections pressing together, Kurt's mind was made up for him.

"Gucci," he whispered, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Kurt," Harry continued in a throaty whisper, bucking his hips. Kurt pushed away the guilt he felt at taking advantage while Harry was asleep, rocking against him. He almost jumped out of his skin when Harry's eyes snapped open, staring at Kurt in astonishment. "I'm not dreaming," he breathed, making Kurt smile despite himself.

"No, you're not," he replied, pressing against the green-eyed man. Harry moaned huskily, eyes hooded.

"Fuck, Kurt, please," he panted, gripping Kurt's biceps and grinding their hips together. He leaned up for a kiss, but Kurt turned his head.

"I have morning breath," he muttered. Harry laughed, rolling his eyes and pulling Kurt's face towards his.

"So do I, who cares? God, you feel so good," he groaned. "So close already." Kurt let his eyes fall shut, shamelessly rutting against his boyfriend, feeling the curl of arousal building in the pit of his stomach. He let out a loud cry as the curl tightened, and his release pounded through him like a shockwave, soaking the crotch of the borrowed pyjama trousers. Harry came a split second after, shouting Kurt's name into the teen's shoulder. Kurt collapsed on Harry's chest, panting harshly. "Oh, Merlin, I might never let you leave if I get that every morning," Harry breathed, kissing Kurt fiercely.

**- Smut over, carry on with your lives :) - **

"I have no objections to that. Dad might though," Kurt responded automatically, before his reason for having stayed over hit him like a sledgehammer, knocking the air from his lungs. He crumbled, squeezing his eyes shut, and Harry wrapped an arm around him.

"He'll be fine, Kurt. Are you sure you want to go to school today?" he checked. Kurt nodded determinedly, peering over Harry's shoulder at the clock. He had plenty of time to go home and change and still get to school.

"I'm sure. Can I use your shower?" Harry nodded, allowing Kurt to roll off his chest, sitting up. Moony was still on the pillow where Harry had left it, and he grimaced.

"At least he stayed on the pillow. That could have been awkward," he mused wryly, setting the toy on the bedside table. "Any preferences for breakfast?" Kurt shrugged, shaking his head.

"Whatever's fine," he murmured, gathering some clothes from Harry's closet. "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Take your time, I need to wake the brat up," Harry assured him, running a hand through the teens hair before they parted.

When Kurt wandered down to the kitchen, a boiled egg was waiting for him, accompanied by toast soldiers. Teddy was happily making a mess of his own, and Harry was gulping down coffee like there was no tomorrow. "I figured I'd drive you over to yours for you to change, then we'll both drop Ted at school and head in to McKinley. You're in no state to be driving," Harry told him. Kurt nodded, swallowing thickly.

"And you'll take me over after to the hospital, right?" Harry nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Yeah, Teddy's going to Kayla's after school. Anna – Kayla's mum – said she'd drop him back for me," he explained. They finished their breakfast quickly, and Kurt took on the task of cleaning Teddy up while Harry gathered his briefcase. They head out to Kurt's house, and the teen changed quickly, barely even paying attention. He didn't want to be in that house without his dad. Not when there was a chance his dad might never come back to it. Hopping back into the car, the three of them headed over to the elementary school, Kurt waiting in the car while Harry took Teddy to his classroom. Together, they went to McKinley, Harry parking in the teacher's lot. Thankful for tinted windows and notice-me-not charms, Harry leaned over the centre console to hug Kurt tightly, pressing a long kiss to his lips. "If you need me, or you just need a break for a little while, you know where my classroom is. And if I'm teaching, well, you have a key to my car, you can come sit out here for a bit," he offered. Kurt smiled tentatively, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Thanks," he murmured, undoing his seatbelt. No one said anything when Kurt walked in, the looks on their faces saying that they all _knew_. Kurt tried to hold his head high, and Harry just wished he could hug him and never let go.

"I'll see you in class," Harry murmured when they reached Kurt's locker, reaching out to squeeze the teen's shoulder. It was all he could do when surrounded by students. As he walked away, Kurt was swarmed by the Glee girls, all offering their condolences. It was going to be a long day.

.-.

Harry's classroom door slammed open, and he looked at his watch, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be in Glee?" Kurt scowled, throwing his bag on the desk.

"I don't see the point in being there when all they're doing is telling me to pray for my father. What the hell is God going to do? If he existed, that makes him the one who gave my dad a heart attack in the first place!" he ranted, pacing. Harry took a chance, using a bit of magic to nudge the door shut and pulling Kurt into a hug.

"They're only trying to help, sweetheart. They're just going about it the wrong way," he murmured soothingly.

"They're using dad as an excuse to argue over religion. And they're all surprised I don't believe in God! I just… couldn't stay in there." Kurt reluctantly moved from Harry's arms, perching on the end of the man's desk just as the door opened for a second time. Will Schuester stood in the doorway, eyeing Kurt apprehensively.

"Kurt, there's still twenty minutes left of the lesson," he said quietly.

"I'm just gonna stay here if that's alright, Mr Schue. I don't want to sit and listen to people telling me that God is watching over me," Kurt replied slightly harshly.

"Kurt-"

"I said no," the teen insisted. "I respect that they have their own views, but trying to impress them on me is _really_ not helping. Please, just let me stay here."

"I can't stop them singing about their beliefs, Kurt," Will pointed out with a sigh.

"Maybe you could guide them towards picking non-religious songs, if they want to sing to help Kurt feel better. Save the arguments of faith for a time when it's not so volatile," Harry piped up. Will sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I can try, but it's their choice to sing about God. They feel they're helping. Just… don't be late for Spanish, Kurt." Kurt smiled thankfully at the teacher, who nodded back, leaving the classroom.

"They mean well," Harry reminded him. "They just don't really get it. They do what would help them feel better, not realising it might not be the same for you."

"I know," Kurt murmured. "But… it just really sucks." Harry reached out, squeezing his boyfriend's knee.

"I know it does, love," he sympathised.

"Do you believe in God?" Kurt asked suddenly, turning curious eyes on the teacher.

"Not really. I believe in destiny, in fate – too much has happened in my life for me not to – but I don't believe in one singular higher power." He didn't think saying 'I believe in magic' would go down well. "But I keep my views to myself, and I think everyone else should do the same. Beliefs are private; if you feel the need to shove them in everyone's faces, you're probably doing it wrong." Kurt snorted despite himself, swinging his legs lightly.

"Thanks, Harry." Harry smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"Anytime, love."

.-.

By the time Kurt got to the hospital after school, he was ready to tear his hair out. Everyone was using him to fuel their religious argument, even Sue, and it was driving him crazy. Carole was already in the waiting room, and surprisingly so was Mercedes. "Hi, Kurt," she started, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"If you're going to start praying, I'd appreciate it if you did so elsewhere," he told her frankly. She recoiled as if slapped, and Harry squeezed Kurt's shoulder, giving him a warning look.

"Kurt, she's only trying to help," he murmured into the teen's ear.

"I… I just wanted to be here for you and your dad. I didn't want you to be here alone," Mercedes told him, and Kurt sighed, offering an apologetic look.

"Then I appreciate it," he said softly, taking the chair by his dad's bedside. Harry stood behind him, hand resting on the teen's shoulder. "Has there been any news?" Carole shook her head sadly, sat on Burt's other side.

"I'm afraid not, honey. He's stable, but… not improving." Harry squeezed Kurt's neck gently, wishing he could do more to help. That was the worst thing about surviving; watching others failing and being helpless. "Are you staying, Mr Black?" Harry blinked at hearing Carole call him by his surname, then nodded.

"Yeah. Ted's at a friend's house," he told her, knowing her concern. Mercedes looked confused, but didn't ask, merely reaching out to hold Kurt's free hand.

They sat together until Harry insisted Kurt come with him to get something to eat. Mercedes begged off, assuring she'd already eaten, so Kurt allowed himself to be dragged down to the cafeteria. They took the elevator, and Harry pulled Kurt into his arms for a tight hug. "You holding up okay, babe?" he asked, and Kurt nodded into his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks for being here," he added. Harry smiled, kissing his temple.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."

When they got back to the room, it was to find Rachel, Quinn and Finn had turned up, and Rachel was singing by Burt's bedside. Horrified, Kurt stood and watched, arms folded over his chest. "How dare they," he breathed. "Glee club is one thing, but… bringing their argument to the hospital?"

"They're praying for him for themselves, not for you," Harry murmured. "They believe that praying works. They might not be right, but it helps them feel they're doing something. They're expressing their own religious beliefs, not imposing on yours. Leave them be." Kurt sighed, leaning back against Harry's chest.

"Okay. But the Sikh will be here soon," he pointed out, eyes flicking towards the clock. When Rachel finished her song the two walked back in, stopping in the doorway of the crowded room. "I get what you're doing," he said before any of them could speak. "If it helps you feel better, pray all you like, even if I don't think it'll do anything. But I'd appreciate it if you left now." The Sikh woman arrived at the room, setting up while Kurt explained.

"I hope he wakes up soon, Kurt," Quinn murmured, laying a hand on his arm. He smiled feebly at her, nodding.

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you alright getting home, Kurt?" Carole asked on her way out. Kurt nodded, glancing back at Harry.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be at Harry's," he replied quietly, seeing that she and Finn were the only ones left in the room.

"Wait, how come Kurt can sleep over with his boyfriend but I can't sleep over with Rachel?" Finn interrupted.

"Because Kurt doesn't want to go home without his dad, and I trust Harry not to take advantage of him," Carole told him, a stern look in her eyes. Kurt and Harry heard Finn's spluttered arguments down the hallway, and Kurt couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hear that? No taking advantage of me," he teased softly. Harry chuckled, dropping a kiss on Kurt's hair.

"Would I do that?" he replied innocently.

.-.

Kurt was curled up on the couch with a mug of tea and a book he'd borrowed from Harry, watching Teddy play with his trains on the living room floor. He looked up when Harry wandered in, frowning at the obvious tension in his boyfriend's posture. "Do you mind watching Ted for an hour or so?" the green-eyed man asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Of course not. What's up?" Kurt queried, concerned. Harry sighed, tugging at his fringe.

"I need to go down to the basement for a little while," he admitted. "I didn't do my work-out this morning because you were here, but I get stressed out if I don't exercise at least once a day. War habit," he added by way of explanation.

"Wait, you have a basement?" Kurt asked, perplexed, making Harry chuckle.

"Yeah, it's a gym. Fancy a look?" Kurt nodded, setting his drink and book aside and getting up. "We'll be downstairs if you need us, cub, won't be long." Teddy barely looked up from his game, waving a hand in acknowledgement. Harry chuckled, leading Kurt down the hallway to the door he hadn't seen open yet, and pulled a key from his pocket. "I keep it locked when I'm not using it; wouldn't want Teddy getting into some of the equipment." Unlocking the door, Harry reached for the light switch and jogged down the stairs, Kurt following behind. The teen gasped when he saw the room below.

"Whoa," he murmured, impressed. "When you said gym I assumed you meant a room with a treadmill and an exercise bike. Not… this." The large room was probably better equipped than most gyms, with complicated-looking weight-lifting equipment, a rower, treadmill, cross-trainer, several padded mats up against the walls, and a few things that Kurt didn't even recognise. "So this is how you get those crazy muscles of yours." Harry blushed, smiling somewhat awkwardly.

"I had to train pretty heavily during the war, and it's sort of stuck. I usually get up about an hour before I need to get Teddy up and work out then, but… I didn't want you to wake up alone." Kurt smiled softly at him, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I won't be offended if you get up early to work out," he assured; it was obvious that not working out was bothering the older man. "Or if I wake up alone. But maybe you could join me back in bed after you're done? If I've not woken up already, of course," he added, making Harry chuckle. "And maybe I could even join you sometimes? On the weekends, when you're not up at an obscene time of the morning?" He felt somewhat daring, making the assumption that he'd be staying the night regularly, but Harry didn't bat an eyelash.

"I'd like that," Harry said with a grin, hands resting on Kurt's hips. "If you need anything, you know where to find me. I shouldn't be longer than an hour, anyway." Kurt kissed him briefly, stepping back.

"Have fun," he replied, giving a short wave and turning to head back up the stairs. Teddy was exactly where they'd left him, though the train set seemed to have expanded over even more of the floor than usual. Kurt stepped around it carefully, getting back to his spot on the couch and resuming his reading, trying to keep his mind off the mental image of Harry downstairs getting sweaty and shirtless during his work out. It wasn't working.

.-.

Saturday was spent at the hospital with Carole, Harry and Teddy; the boy insisted on coming to see Burt, and Harry had nowhere else to take him. So the blonde clambered up onto Kurt's lap, his head against the countertenor's chest. "He'll wake up soon, Kurt," he insisted quietly. "Sometimes when I get sick, I spend the whole day asleep, and then I wake up and I feel all better. I bet when your dad wakes up he'll feel all better too." Kurt smiled, burying his nose in the boy's hair.

"I bet you're right, sweetie. I bet you're right." Harry smiled, meeting Carole's eyes and seeing her giving the pair a fond look.

"I was once in a coma for a month," Harry told them. "When I was eighteen, I got caught in an attack and… I lost a lot of blood. I nearly didn't make it, but when I did wake up, I found bratling there sleeping on my stomach, and there were a ton of people sat by my bedside waiting to ream me out for staying asleep so long. Hermione gave me _such_ a lecture, I almost wanted to be back in the coma just to escape it." He chuckled at the memory, laying a hand on Kurt's head. "Burt will wake up soon, I can feel it. And then it'll be your turn to have a go at him for worrying you."

"I hope you're right," Kurt breathed, cheek still resting on Teddy's head.

.-.

Harry didn't see Kurt until Sunday evening; after church with Mercedes, the teen had gone to hers to watch movies and eat ice cream. He took the time to go over to Kurt's, grabbing some clothes and things so he wouldn't have to keep stopping off there every morning. Just as he was getting in the car, his phone rang; Kurt. A stab of fear shot through him; what if Burt hadn't made it? "What's up, babe?"

"Dad's awake!" Kurt told him, his laughter muffled by tears. "He woke up, the doctors are checking him over now, but it looks like he's gonna be fine! Can you come over to the hospital?" Harry beamed, ignoring Teddy's curious noises from the back seat.

"I'll be right there, give me ten minutes. That's really great news, sweetheart. I'm so happy for you. I've got to drive, I'll see you in a little bit." He hung up, turning to his son. "Burt woke up, cub, we're going over to the hospital now, okay?"

"He's awake?" Teddy asked excitedly, and Harry nodded, grinning back. "Yay! Will Kurt be happy again now? I don't like it when he's sad."

"I don't like it either, kiddo."

Carole and Finn were with Kurt in the hospital room when Harry and Teddy arrived, and Burt was sat up in bed looking no worse for wear. He looked up when Harry entered, and Kurt rushed to his boyfriend, beaming widely. "It's good to see you awake, Burt," he said by way of greeting, hugging Kurt tightly. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering. I'd feel better if the nurses would let me have real food," Burt added, giving a disparaging glance to the tray of food. Harry chuckled, nodding knowingly.

"Oh, I've had a lot of hospital food in my time, I know what you mean. Still, it'll do you good. You've had a lot of people pretty worried, y'know," he said, arms still around Kurt's shoulders. Teddy's hand was firmly in Kurt's, his expression wary, like he was expecting someone to burst into tears.

"So I've been told. I've also been told that I have you to thank for keeping my boy's head on his shoulders," Burt told him, eyebrows raised appraisingly.

"Kurt needed me, I was just doing what any good boyfriend would do," Harry waved him off.

"Either way, thanks for being there when I couldn't, kid. However, those sleepovers you've been having? Have to stop." Harry blushed, nodding sheepishly.

"Yes, sir." As much as he liked having Kurt around, he knew it would happen. "And I promise nothing happened." That wasn't _technically_ true, but Burt didn't need to know that.

"Oh, I know. Kurt sucks at lying to me, he gets this little guilty look and can't stay still." Harry snickered; he was familiar with the look.

"Come on, you've been awake half an hour and you two are already ganging up on me? Cruel," Kurt said teasingly, lifting Teddy onto his hip.

"You know we do it out of love," Harry teased, kissing his cheek. "So when do you get out of here?" Burt shrugged, glancing up at Carole.

"The doctor hasn't given a day yet, but hopefully soon," she informed him. "Oh, honey, it's so good to have you awake." She squeezed Burt's hand, and he smiled at her. Harry grinned to himself, extending his arm to wrap around Teddy and hugging them both.

"I told you everything would work out okay," he whispered happily, earning a beaming grin from his boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5919_

* * *

"Finn's an ass," Kurt declared, walking into the living room and throwing himself on the couch beside Harry.

"Kurt, you said a bad word!" Teddy gasped from his space on the floor, playing with lego.

"Sorry, sweetie," Kurt replied apologetically.

"What's Finn done now?" Harry asked, shifting to move Kurt into a more comfortable position, kissing his boyfriend.

"Well, y'know I was saying I wanted to duet with Sam for the competition? I mean, I think he plays for our team, I'm just trying to be friendly. Finn's telling me to call it off before I ruin Sam's reputation. He keeps bringing up the crush I used to have on him last year, it's making me want to punch him."

"Wait, you had a crush on Finn?" Harry cut in amusedly, earning an elbow to the stomach.

"I was young and stupid, don't judge me. But Finn's being a… _meanie_ over this, and it's just making me wonder if he's really okay with the whole gay thing," Kurt added despondently.

"Okay, yeah, that's a bit of a dick move," Harry agreed, lowering his voice so Teddy couldn't hear. "But he's probably got some noble intentions in there somewhere. You have to admit, Sam will probably get some stick from the jocks if he sings with you. Especially if he's not actually gay. Why don't you just talk to Sam upfront, tell him that it's likely to bring some negative attention, and you'll understand if he doesn't want to sing with you? And tell Finn to bugger off and stop butting in your business," he suggested. Kurt hummed contemplatively.

"I can try. But can I hide at yours this week? Every time I go to my house Finn and Carole are there, I think they've practically moved in so Carole can look after dad," he mused.

"I'm not going to say no to you being here, you know that. But won't your dad get annoyed at me?" Harry pointed out.

"I don't care," Kurt muttered childishly. "Dad trusts me, and he's just as bad as Finn is in telling me not to duet with Sam. He loves me, but he wishes I'd blend in a little better."

"I'm sure that's not true," Harry insisted. "You know your dad is proud of the way you stand out. He just wishes we lived in a world where you didn't get ridiculed for it." He sighed, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath Kurt's ear. "I wish you didn't have to go through this alone. Do you want me to come out at school? Might make it a little easier if the jocks knew the teacher that's been kicking their arses all semester is just as gay as you are."

"No, no, you don't have to do that," Kurt assured him. "If you do, it'll just start a bunch of rumours, it won't be worth it. Besides, I'm not alone, I've got you. Even if it's only after school and at weekends." Harry hugged him, kissing his jaw briefly.

"Love you," he murmured. "I think marking and homework can wait, don't you?"

.-.-.

Kurt found Sam in the locker room working out, and he coughed to alert the boy to his presence. "Hey, Kurt, what's up?" Sam put the weights aside, sitting up.

"I'll be honest with you," Kurt began. "I'm sure Finn has told you how singing with me will be social suicide. He might be a little over dramatic, but… he's right, for the most part. You'll get a lot of crap from a lot of places for singing a duet with the gay kid."

"Dude, I don't care that you're gay," Sam interrupted, earning a smile.

"Thank you. But it doesn't change the fact that everyone else does. I think it'd be great to sing with you, but I'll totally understand if you'd rather save yourself the dry cleaning bills and sing with someone else," Kurt told him. Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure? I mean, I did promise you…" Kurt rolled his eyes, waving him off.

"It's fine, seriously. I'll sort something."

"Then… yeah, kinda. I mean, I'm new here, I'd like to stay alive as long as I can." Kurt snorted at the phrasing.

"Good luck with that. But… can I ask you a question?" Sam nodded expectantly, and Kurt bit his lip. "Are you gay?" Sam's eyebrows shot up, and he cocked his head.

"What? No, dude, I'm straight, I promise you," he told him. Kurt hummed; he didn't think his senses were that bad.

"Well, that's thrown my judgement. I'm sorry for assuming," he apologised.

"It's fine. I went to an all boy's boarding school, I'm no stranger to it. But I never went for it myself, sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, no, it's not like that. I don't have a crush on you," Kurt assured quickly. "No offence." Sam laughed, pulling his shirt back on.

"None taken, dude. You're pretty cool, y'know? I'm sure if I was gay, I'd totally date you," he added playfully. Kurt wished he could say that his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that.

"Thanks. Friends?" He held out a hand, and Sam took it, smiling.

"Friends."

.-.

Harry was surprised when he got a knock on the door, checking his watch. Kurt was still at Glee rehearsal, and even then, he didn't knock anymore. Getting up off the couch, he went to answer the door, surprise growing when he saw Burt on the other side of the door. "I'm almost one hundred percent sure you're not meant to be driving yet," he said by way of greeting.

"I'm not, but what the doctors don't know won't hurt them. Can I come in?" Harry nodded, letting the man inside and leading him through to the living room. "Teddy not around?"

"He's upstairs in his room, his friend Peter is here. So what can I do for you, Burt?"

"Kurt's been spending a lot of time here lately," Burt said, not pussyfooting around the subject. Harry winced; he knew Burt wasn't as okay with it as Kurt insisted.

"Nothing happens," he assured instantly. "Well, stuff happens, but we haven't had sex yet. Kurt isn't ready."

"Good," Burt muttered. "But even so, don't forget that Kurt's only sixteen. I know that a lot of kids his age are having sex, and when Kurt decides that he's… ready, I won't be able to stop you. But you push him into it before he's ready, I swear I will shoot your nuts off." Harry snorted at the blunt threat.

"Look, Burt, I'm old enough to know that sex isn't the be all and end all. There are plenty of other ways to enjoy yourself with a partner, and I'm sure you don't want the details, but my point is I'm not desperate for it. When Kurt and I do go all the way, I can promise you I will treat him like a prince, and I'll make it as good for him as I can. I love your son, Burt, I really do. Love him in the 'spend the rest of my life with him' kind of way. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardise this relationship," he insisted honestly. Burt smiled at that.

"I'm glad Kurt has you," he told the other man. "He's been a lot happier since he met you, a lot more confident. You're good for him. But he's still my baby boy, and I'm still healthy enough to kick your ass if you hurt him." Harry laughed, clapping Burt on the shoulder.

"I will definitely keep that in mind. So do you want me to start telling Kurt to spend more time at home, or…?"

"No, no, the way him and Finn are fighting right now it's better to keep them apart. Just remind him that he's perfectly welcome at home. So are you and Teddy, if he really can't bear to be away from you," the older man added teasingly.

"Thanks, Burt. I assume we won't be telling Kurt about this little conversation?"

"What, and have him kill me for interfering? Hell no!" Both men laughed, and Burt stood with a slight wince. "I'd better get back before Carole realises I'm gone." Harry helped the man to the door, surprised when Burt offered him a hand. "You're a good man, Harry. Better than a lot of guys Kurt could be spending his time with."

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve." Harry wasn't an idiot; Burt could make or break his relationship with Kurt, and he needed to stay on the man's good side.

.-.-.

"Hey, Kurt, we're all gonna head to the mall to commiserate our lack of free Breadsticks. You wanna come?" Kurt bit his lip.

"I don't know…" Mercedes shot him a look, hands on her hips.

"Come on, white boy, we've barely seen you all week. You've been heading straight home every day, and you're not online as much as you used to be. Is it about the whole religion thing?" she asked, suddenly looking worried. Kurt blinked, looking at her incredulously.

"What? Of course not, no! I've just… been looking after my dad, y'know? I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was neglecting you guys so much. I've missed you," he said honestly. He'd been letting Harry take up all his time, and while he loved spending time with his boyfriend… he needed his friends. "I'd love to come to the mall with you." Mercedes grinned, threading her arm through his.

"You've not been neglecting us, boo. Your dad's sick, we get that. Just don't forget about us, yeah?" He smiled at her, making a mental note to text Harry and let him know he wouldn't be over.

"How could I forget about someone as fabulous as you?"

When they were all piled in Mercedes' car, Kurt pulled out his phone while the girls were busy singing along to Ke$ha.

.-.

'_Going to the mall with the girls. Barely seen them all week, I'm a bad friend :( xx'_ Harry frowned at the text, guilt gnawing at his stomach. It was his fault, he'd been monopolising all of Kurt's time lately.

'_That's fine, spend as much time as you need with them. I should start making friends of my own :P See you tomorrow, ily xx'_ He looked up, deciding to bite the bullet and attempt to socialise with some of the other teachers. He liked Shannon Bieste, and they hung out sometimes, but… that was really about it. "Hey, Schuester," he called across the break room, prompting the man to look up. "I've realised that I've been at this school for over a month and have yet to make any real friends. Fancy coming over for a drink?" Will looked surprised, but smiled.

"Are you old enough to drink?" he retorted, getting to his feet. Harry shot him a look.

"You know damn well I am. Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, sure. I probably should have offered sooner, I'm sorry; it can't be easy being new at a school like this," Will apologised, but Harry shrugged.

"It's fine, you've had your own stuff. I know things have been a little hectic among the Glee club," he reasoned, walking with the older teacher to the parking lot.

"You can say that again," Will remarked. "I still need to pick the school musical. I've got to drop some stuff home, but if you text me your address I'll follow up in a little while?"

"Sure, I need to detour anyway," Harry agreed, getting the man's number and texting his address. "See you later."

When Harry's buzzer rang, Teddy went to get it, but Harry scooped him up in the hallway before he could get there. "I've told you, cub, no answering the door." He hoisted the boy comfortably on his hip, getting the latch. "Hey, Will." The Spanish teacher blinked, eyes fixed on Teddy, who waved. "Will, this is my son Teddy. Ted, this is Will, he's one of the teachers at the school."

"Hi, Will! Do you teach Kurt?" he chirped as Harry stepped back, letting the man in.

"Uh, yeah, hi. How…"

"Kurt babysits for me sometimes, when I have to supervise an after-school detention or something. Teddy adores him." Harry set the boy on the floor, patting his back. "Go finish your homework, then you can watch cartoons." Teddy nodded, scurrying into the living room.

"How old is he?" Will asked curiously, following Harry into the kitchen.

"He'll be five in January. And before you ask, he's adopted. He's my godson, but his parents passed in an accident when he was three months old." Will frowned, accepting the beer Harry passed him.

"That's awful. And you've had him ever since?"

"Yup. He's such a great little boy, has been ever since he was tiny. You have kids?" Will winced, and Harry sensed a story.

"No, no. I'm divorced, actually. My wife faked a pregnancy last year and it didn't end well."

"Ouch," Harry murmured. "That sucks, I'm sorry. But if you don't mind me asking, I thought you and Emma kinda had a thing?" Will's cheeks went red.

"No, not now she's dating Carl. We used to be sort-of together, but… it's complicated. You seeing anyone?" he asked curiously. Harry shook his head, smirking to himself; if only he knew.

"Dating is a little hard when you're a single father," he retorted wryly. "I'm not really looking, though. We're a decent enough family unit already, I don't want to upset that."

"Fair enough. You seem to be a pretty popular guy at school, at least. I've lost count of the notes I've interrupted talking about how much the girls like you." Harry groaned; he'd been trying to ignore that.

"It's driving me insane, the crushes are weird," he protested. "I mean, I've sort of brought it on myself, but still. It's not even the kids I interact with much! Besides, like you can talk, I remember the aftermath of the pep rally." Will buried his head in his hands.

"Don't remind me, that was one of many stupid attempts to get Emma to notice me. You're lucky, you've not have a full-blown crush yet. Rachel had a huge thing for me last year, she practically started stalking me!" Harry listened to the story despite having heard it from Kurt, amused at hearing Will's side of the story.

"They're great, though, your Glee lot. Very talented kids," Harry praised, making Will smile.

"Aren't they? I think a lot of them are gonna go far if they keep it up. I just hate how badly they're treated by the rest of the school. They seem to have warmed to you pretty quick, though. I don't think a day goes by where one of them isn't hiding in your classroom at least once." Harry shrugged bashfully.

"They need a place to lie low, and they don't disturb me. Sometimes it's kinda nice having them singing in there," he admitted. Listening to them naturally harmonise with each other was impressive.

"Yeah, they're good at what they do. Do you sing?"

"I can. I've been told I'm good, but… I don't know. I'm probably a better dancer than I am a singer," he confessed. With all the ridiculous feats of gymnastics he'd had to learn for both quidditch and duelling, he was pretty flexible and light on his feet. Dancing was easy.

"Really? That's great! Maybe you could do a number with the club sometime, seeing as they like you so much. It's nice to get new people in every now and then," Will encouraged. Harry flushed; Kurt had been suggesting the same thing.

"I'll think about it. It could be fun," he relented. If it meant getting the chance to dance with Kurt, he couldn't say no. "What's this about a school musical?"

.-.

Harry smiled when his phone rang, pausing the song he was listening to. "Hey, gorgeous," he said by way of greeting. "How was the mall?"

"It was great! A lot of fun, it was really nice hanging out with the girls. And I got a really great sweater and some fabulous pants," Kurt enthused, making Harry grin.

"I can't wait to see them. You home now, then?" He set the notes he was marking off to the side, knowing he'd probably be on the phone for a while.

"Yeah, I got in about twenty minutes ago. How was your evening?" Kurt asked, the smile in his voice obvious.

"Pretty good, thanks. I invited Will over for a drink, got to know him a little better. He's actually not too bad when he's not trying to impress Emma," Harry replied, running his hand through his hair and leaning further back into the couch.

"Look at you, making friends with adults," Kurt teased playfully. "I'm glad, maybe then I won't imagine you at home all alone when I'm not with you."

"Hey, I'm not alone! I have Teddy," Harry insisted half-heartedly. "And I don't mind being alone. It's not so bad, sometimes," he mused.

"I suppose, but I'd still rather be with you than have you on your own," Kurt returned. "Anyway, I was just calling to ask if you and Teddy wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night. I think I've now smoothed things over with dad and Finn, and, well… I'd really like it if you could join a family dinner the way Finn brings Rachel over to eat with us all." Yes, Harry had been over to meet his dad and Carole, but Finn and Teddy hadn't been there. It wasn't the same.

"I'd love to," Harry agreed happily. "And I'm sure Ted will, too. What time do you want us over?"

"Around half five? I'll tell Carole we're having two extras for dinner." Kurt's excitement was audible, and it made Harry grin.

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait," he said sincerely.

"Great. Well, uh, that's really all I called for; I have a History essay to write. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt checked, and Harry smiled; as much as he'd like to stay on the phone to Kurt all night, it made him a little proud that his boyfriend was probably one of the few teenagers who would put homework over talking to their boyfriend on the phone all night.

"See you tomorrow, good luck with the essay. Sweet dreams, love."

"You too, love you," Kurt replied, hanging up. Harry smiled to himself, pulling his pen and paper back towards him. That was his dinner plans sorted; he just hoped maybe dinner with the Hummel-Hudson family would help ease some of the awkwardness Finn still had in his classes. Despite Kurt's assurance that the tall teen always looked like a baby who had to poop, Harry didn't like the way Finn walked on eggshells around him.

.-.-.

Harry and Teddy knocked on Kurt's door at half past five the next evening, and Kurt answered with a beaming grin on his face. "Hey," he greeted brightly, waiting until they were both inside before kissing Harry chastely. "Mm, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. You?" Harry returned, squeezing Kurt around the waist and smiling when Teddy wrapped himself around the teen's knees.

"I'm good, spent most of today going through my closet. Switching to winter-wear," he said by way of explanation, and Harry smirked in amusement.

"Of course," he agreed, knowing the importance of seasonal changes among fashionistas. Daphne threw a fit if she didn't change to her winter wardrobe before mid-October. "Find anything fun?"

"Not really, I think the craziest thing was a sequinned blue top hat, and I used that for Glee," he reasoned. "I can't remember when, but it must have been Glee, because I never would have worn it otherwise." Harry snickered, allowing Kurt to lead him through to the living room. The rest of the family were in there, and true to form, Finn looked like he was severely constipated.

"Harry, good to see you," Burt greeted evenly, a glint in his eye that Harry thought might actually be respect. Hopefully their conversation had helped ease the man's fears and would endear Harry to him.

"You too, Burt. Carole, Finn," he returned, smiling and accepting the kiss on the cheek from the woman. She reminded him a lot of Molly at times, and it was comforting.

"Uh, hey," Finn piped up, visibly uncomfortable. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, sharing a look with Kurt.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," the countertenor murmured under his breath. "How long until dinner?"

"About ten minutes," Carole replied, getting up from her seat on the couch next to Burt. "I'd better go check on the potatoes." Kurt nudged Harry into the free armchair, perching on the arm while Teddy sat on the floor, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"So how are you feeling, Burt? Kurt says you've been doing a lot better since you got released," Harry said, hoping to break the awkward silence. Burt took the opening with a grateful smile, nodding.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Doesn't stop him and Carole from fussing over me like I'm an old man, though," he remarked in mock-irritation.

"It's for your own good, dad," Kurt insisted, making Burt snort.

"A burger and a beer would be for my own good," he muttered in reply. Harry snickered, giving the older man a rueful smile.

"Just be thankful you're still allowed solid foods. I got caught in a fire when I was sixteen, got some serious damage on the inside of my throat. I was on liquids only for a good month or so, it wasn't fun," he said with a wince, which Burt mirrored.

"Damn, kid. Remind me never to complain when Kurt gives me egg whites on dry brown toast," he sympathised.

"I'll hold you to that," Kurt cut in, making Burt groan. Harry smiled, looking down when Teddy tugged on his jeans.

"Dad, can I have a glass of water please?" he asked quietly, looking a little nervous. Kurt smiled softly, slipping his hand into the boy's smaller one.

"Come on, sweetie, I'll get you a drink. Want anything, Harry?" he asked, glancing at his boyfriend.

"No thanks, babe, I'm good." Teddy didn't hesitate in going with Kurt, and Harry glanced at the muted television in curiosity. "Football? Which team are you supporting, and, uh, which one is winning?" Burt laughed shortly, and even Finn cracked a tentative smile at that.

"Kurt not managed to teach you the rules yet?" the bald man asked, and Harry shook his head.

"No, but I have to admit, I'm not a particularly willing student," he confessed sheepishly. "It all looks like rugby but with half a foot of padding to stop anything fun happening." Both Burt and Finn looked mutinous at the insult to their sport, and Burt shook his head.

"Clearly my kid's not been doing a good enough job explaining it. Pay attention, maybe you'll be able to keep up at the next weekend game."

When Kurt returned, Burt and Finn were simultaneously trying to explain what was going on in the match, while Harry looked helplessly bewildered. The blue-eyed teen laughed, running his fingers fondly through his boyfriend's hair. "Dad, Finn, leave him alone. I've tried, trust me, he just doesn't get it. Besides, it's dinner time." Burt groaned at the prospect of having to leave the TV before the match was over, but hoisted himself off the couch and followed his son into the kitchen, dutifully ignoring Harry's hand low on Kurt's back. Teddy was already sat at the table, watching Carole cut his chicken into manageable bites for him.

"Thanks, Carole," Harry said quietly, and she looked up with a smile.

"Not a problem, dear. Would you like anything to drink?" Harry took his seat between Teddy and Kurt, taking over the cutting up of his son's meal.

"Just water, please," he requested, passing Teddy his knife and fork back when everything was cut up.

"See, this is the stuff I have to deal with," Burt told him, pointing to his plate. The mashed potatoes that everyone else had were replaced with dry brown bread, and there was a pile of green vegetables larger than anyone else's next to his chicken, which was lacking the creamy mushroom sauce the rest of them were being served.

"At least it's only temporary. I'm sure you'll be back on steaks and burgers in no time," Harry replied optimistically. "Finn, could you pass the pepper, please?" Finn's eyes went wide, and he acted as if Harry had asked him to hold a bomb.

"Uh, sure," he mumbled, fumbling with the pepper grinder. As their fingers brushed, Harry took the opportunity to direct a little secrecy magic into the teen; just to make sure he couldn't accidentally let slip. He'd been trying to find the opportunity for the past couple of weeks, but until now it had yet to arise. He sprinkled some pepper on his green beans, setting the grinder aside.

"Thanks." He dug in, hiding a smile when Kurt's socked foot nudged up against his under the table. "Wonderful, as always," he complimented Carole, who grinned in pleasure.

"Finn, can I ask a question?" Kurt piped up, giving his almost-brother a curious look. Finn gained a deer-in-the-headlights expression, nodding apprehensively. "What the heck were you thinking with that duet you and Rachel did the other day in Glee? I've been meaning to ask, but it slipped my mind until now." Finn looked sheepish, biting his lip.

"Oh, that. Uh, Rachel thought that if we sang a song really offensive and terrible, people would vote Sam and Quinn instead of us. She said that Sam would be more likely to stay in the club if he won," he explained. Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering if Finn always went along with Rachel's plans without question. The look on Kurt's face said he probably did.

"Rachel actually wanted to do something to help the club? There's a first," the countertenor muttered. Finn looked like he was about to protest, but obviously remembered the Sunshine incident and stayed quiet.

"What did you sing?" Harry asked curiously, wondering what could have been so horrific for Kurt to comment on it.

"Trust me, sweetie, you don't want to know," Kurt informed him.

"But I'm curious, now! Obviously it wasn't full of swears or anything, or they'd be in detention." Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head affectionately.

"I'll play it to you tomorrow, I'm sure I can find it somewhere on the internet. But I thought for sure Mr Schue was going to have a fit, he looked so shocked," he remarked, making Harry snicker at the mental image.

"Hey, Kurt, guess what I did at school yesterday?" Teddy cut in excitedly, looking past his father at the teenager.

"Oh? What did you do?" Kurt asked in interest, smiling when the blonde boy beamed widely.

"Miss Richards got everyone to count as high as they could, and I counted the highest! I got all the way to a hundred!" he boasted proudly. "And since I won, I got to pick the story for circle time." Kurt grinned, looking impressed.

"Wow, that's great! I bet all the other kids were impressed at how high you counted! Did you pick a good story?" Teddy nodded rapidly, practically vibrating in his seat.

"Uhuh, I picked Robin Hood," he told Kurt with a wide grin.

"Robin Hood was always one of Finn's favourites when he was that age," Carole told them, looking amused at Teddy's antics. Teddy turned wide amber eyes on Finn.

"You like Robin Hood?" he asked hopefully, and Finn gave him a tentative smile.

"Uh, yeah, Robin Hood is pretty cool. I like the Disney movie." Harry and Kurt shared a knowing look, and Harry counted down from three on his fingers where Teddy couldn't see, smirking when as his last finger went down, Teddy went into an enthusiastic diatribe about Robin Hood and Disney movies that ultimately ended on how awesome Mulan was. Finn looked a little overwhelmed, but seemed to be following, and Carole and Burt looked somewhat nostalgic.

"Should have warned him not to mention Disney movies," Harry murmured to his boyfriend, who shrugged.

"At least it got him talking. It's really amazing that he got all the way to a hundred, though," he replied, and Harry nodded.

"He's been waiting to tell you that since he got home from school yesterday. It's adorable," he told Kurt, who grinned, touched that Teddy wanted to brag about school to him like he would a parent.

Eventually, they managed to get Teddy to stop talking about Disney, directing the conversation onto other things. Finn still wouldn't talk to Harry unless directly asked a question, and looked as if he were sitting on a bed of nails. After a delicious dessert of apple pie and ice cream — which Burt wasn't allowed any of — Harry checked his watch, and Kurt frowned. "Does Teddy need his bath tonight, or…?" he trailed off, knowing that if Teddy needed a bath, Harry would have to head home soon.

"No, I gave him one this afternoon. I'd say we've got another forty-five minutes or so," Harry assured with a smile.

"Hey, Kurt? Where's the bathroom? I have to go pee," Teddy piped up, squirming a little in his chair. Kurt stood, directing the boy to the bathroom off the hallway, and returned to find Harry helping Carole clear the table.

"Sit down, you, you're a guest," he scolded lightly, taking the plates from his boyfriend's hands.

"Doesn't mean I can't offer my services," Harry retorted, grinning cheekily. Kurt rolled his eyes, swatting Harry on the shoulder.

"Stop sucking up to Carole and come help me decide which sweaters to keep," he urged, leaning up to peck the Brit on the cheek.

"As you command, my liege," Harry droned playfully, making Kurt laugh. "Carole, thanks for the lovely meal." The brunette woman waved him off with a smile, and as Kurt and Harry walked out of the kitchen, Teddy appeared in the hallway. "We're going down to Kurt's room, cub. You wanna come?" Teddy nodded brightly, falling into step as they went to the basement bedroom. "Don't touch anything without asking, Ted," Harry warned, watching the boy jump onto Kurt's bed with a grin. He turned to eye the open wardrobe with raised eyebrows, seeing most of the contents strewn over every available surface, and several boxes already filled with clothes. "Wow, you weren't kidding. Where do we start?" Kurt smirked, winding an arm around Harry's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

"There, for starters," he murmured playfully. "But with the clothes, we can start with the pile on the dresser." Harry chuckled, deepening the kiss briefly before they parted. Teddy was, thankfully, occupied with rifling through Kurt's assorted scarves piled on the bed, and didn't notice the kiss.

"So Finn made that the most awkward dinner in the universe," Harry remarked, sorting through the multitude of sweaters.

"Oh, don't worry about it, he was like that the first time he brought Rachel over here for dinner, too. That's just how he gets," Kurt assured, making Harry snicker.

"So he always looks that uncomfortable? Good to know. Hopefully he'll warm up around me sooner or later, though. I think we were making progress with the football match," he said hopefully. Kurt raised an eyebrow, holding a sweater to his torso for Harry's opinion. The green-eyed man eyed it contemplatively, then shook his head.

"You mean you were actually starting to understand it?" Harry snorted, shaking his head firmly.

"Oh, no, I meant progress with getting Finn to loosen up. American football is still gibberish to me." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes with a fond smile.

"Never change, sweetie. Never change."

.-.

When Teddy started falling asleep on Kurt's bed, Harry knew it was time to leave. He'd already stayed past the boy's bedtime, but he couldn't quite bring himself to go home knowing Kurt would be staying there. "Mm, you'll be over tomorrow, right?" he murmured against Kurt's lips, pulling him close in the hallway. Kurt smiled, humming in assent.

"I need to take some stuff over to Mercedes in the morning, but I'm all yours in the afternoon. Dad might even let me stay the night," the teen replied, making Harry smirk.

"Then I look forward to it," he drawled huskily, trailing his fingers over the small of Kurt's back under his shirt. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." Kurt smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat as it always did when Harry said those words to him.

"I love you, too. G'night, I'll see you tomorrow." One last long kiss, and Kurt found himself waving goodbye as Harry left the driveway in the darkness. He sighed to himself, wishing he could be in the car with his boyfriend; even though nothing really happened — not the kind of thing he was sure his dad thought was happening, at least — he'd quickly become addicted to sleeping in Harry's arms. Even when he woke up alone, it was nice to wander downstairs in his pyjamas and find Harry working out in the basement, and share the post-workout shower with him before going to get Teddy up for the day. It was… domestic, and he liked it.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Finn lurking at the bottom of the stairs, his usual perplexed-constipated-baby expression on his face. "Can I help you?" Kurt asked, a little sharper than intended. But to be fair, Finn could have made more of an effort with Harry.

"Isn't it, like, really weird for you? I mean, you have class with him almost every day, and he teaches Glee sometimes. And then you come home and make out with him?" Finn asked, sounding confused. Kurt shrugged; he'd learned to deal with it.

"Not really. It was at first, but I got used to it. It helps to kind of think of him as two different people; Mr Black, my English teacher, and Harry, my boyfriend. We don't cross the line at school, unless we're completely alone in his classroom, and even then we try and keep it to a minimum. I think it's less weird because I already knew him for a month before he was my teacher, y'know?" he mused, finding it difficult to explain.

"I guess. It's still weird, though. I'm not used to having dinner with my teachers," Finn remarked. Kurt chuckled despite himself, offering up an encouraging smile.

"You'll get to know him as Harry soon enough, don't worry. And you're trying, which means a lot to me, so thank you," he added with a sincere smile. Finn shrugged, looking bashful.

"You've been a lot happier since summer. Less likely to bite someone's head off. I figured if it's Mr B that's making you like that, it's probably safer for everyone to let you keep him around." The slight upturn of his lips let Kurt know he was joking, and the shorted teen thumped him in the stomach.

"Ass," he muttered, fondness creeping into his tone. "I've got to clear enough clothes off my bed to be able to sleep in it tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Finn offered a small grin, bumping his fist with Kurt's.

"Later, dude."


	12. Chapter 12

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __6663_

* * *

The next thing Harry heard about the musical was when Kurt practically danced into his classroom, beaming, followed by Tina and Mercedes. "What's got you so excited, then?" he asked the trio, amused.

"We're doing Rocky Horror!" Mercedes told him, grinning widely.

"You what?"

"Mr Schuester picked Rocky Horror as the school musical. You have seen it, right?" Harry gave his boyfriend a flat look.

"I'm British, Kurt, of course I've seen it. I'm just surprised; isn't it horrendously inappropriate for a high school performance?" he reasoned.

"Mr Schue is gonna cut some stuff out," Tina assured. Harry raised an eyebrow; that would prove interesting.

"So who's playing who, then?" he asked, not scolding them for sitting on the desks. Part of him hoped Kurt had gone for Frank; he'd be all kinds of sexy in a corset.

"One of the Columbia's, we're doubling up a little," Tina told him.

"One of the Magenta's," Mercedes piped up.

"Riff Raff," Kurt told him, and Harry barely managed to hide his pout.

"A bald cap and the long blonde hair? I believe you've found a part with a look you have yet to rock. I'm sure you'll look fabulous, all of you," he enthused. "Who are the others playing?" He was surprised to hear Mike had gone for Frank, but more power to him. It didn't shock him at all, however, that Sam was Rocky. The part was practically made for the blonde boy. "Sounds like it's going to be great, put me down for a ticket."

.-.

"The kids told me about Rocky Horror. When did you decide that?" Harry asked, catching up with Will in the hall.

"The other night, I was watching it and thought it'd be perfect!" There was a falseness to his friend's voice that let Harry know he was lying, and he wondered what the full story was. It wouldn't surprise him if it had to do with Emma.

"Sounds awesome, I love Rocky Horror. You'll have your work cut out for you with the rewrite to make it appropriate, though," he mused. Will shrugged, pushing the staff room door open. Bieste was already at a table with lunch, and both men dropped into seats either side of her.

"I'll make it work. It'll be worth it, the kids are so excited."

"What are the kids excited about?" Bieste asked curiously, and Harry smirked.

"Will's set Rocky Horror as the school musical." The football coach laughed, eyebrows rising.

"And Figgins let you?"

"Well… not exactly." Harry snorted; this could only end badly.

.-.-.

Kurt looked down at his phone when it bleeped at him, sighing at the all-too familiar text. '_Kids in detention again, could you pick up Teddy? Xx'_. He text back a quick affirmation, slipping his phone back in his pocket and looking up to pay attention to the conversation going on around him. Sam was regaling them with another of his… unique impressions, and whatever it was, it had Mercedes and Artie in stitches. Kurt smiled at the blonde teen, making a mental reminder to escape Math pretty quickly at the end of the day.

Teddy was somewhat subdued when Kurt picked him up, not running to hug him and babbling a mile a minute about his day like he usually did. "Everything okay, sweetie?" Kurt asked, glancing back at the boy through his rear-view mirror. Teddy's arms were folded over his chest, and he shrugged.

"Yeah." Kurt bit his lip, wondering if he should text Harry. Shaking his head, he squared his shoulders in determination; he could look after Teddy until Harry was finished. Maybe the boy would be willing to talk once he got home.

Still, Teddy didn't make a sound when Kurt unclipped him from the booster seat, lifting him down from the car. When Kurt unlocked the front door with his spare key, the blonde just ran straight up the stairs to his room. Kurt sighed, setting his bag down against the wall and unzipping his boots, leaving them next to Teddy's sneakers. Heading up the stairs, he knocked on Teddy's shut door. "Teddy? Can I come in for a minute?" There was silence, and Kurt took that as a yes. He nudged the door open, frowning when he saw his boyfriend's son curled up on the floor, Moony hugged to his chest. "What's the matter, sweetie? Did something bad happen at school?" Teddy shrugged, flinching away when Kurt reached out to clasp his shoulder. Somewhat awkwardly, Kurt dropped his hand back to his side.

"When will dad be home?" Teddy asked quietly, speaking for the first time since Kurt had seen him.

"In about half an hour; he's got a detention to supervise," Kurt answered, figuring Teddy wanted to talk to Harry instead of him. That was fair enough, he supposed, pushing away the small pang of hurt. He thought he'd been making progress. "Will you come downstairs and have a snack?" Teddy looked like he was about to say no, but his stomach rumbled and he gained a sheepish expression. Kurt chuckled, getting to his feet. "Come on, I'm sure there's some animal crackers in the kitchen." Teddy followed Kurt back downstairs, Moony grasped firmly in one hand. He sat silently at the kitchen table while Kurt got him some milk and animal crackers, murmuring a soft 'thank you'. They went through to the living room, Kurt grabbing both his and Teddy's school bags on the way. "I'm going to do my homework for a little while, sweetie. Have you got some to do?"

"Wanna watch cartoons," Teddy protested mulishly. Kurt frowned, opening the boy's bag; sure enough, there was a list of spellings to learn, and some basic addition. He knew that if Teddy didn't do his homework now, he wouldn't have time to do it when Harry got home; he'd have to have dinner, and his bath, and he would refuse to do homework during Adventure Time.

"You can watch cartoons after you've finished your homework, Teddy. It won't take long, I'll even help you if you need it," he offered, setting the papers down on the coffee table and grabbing some pencils and colours.

"Wanna watch cartoons!" Teddy insisted, a dark scowl on his face. Kurt's brow furrowed; this didn't look good.

"Teddy, if you don't do your homework now, you'll have to do it during Adventure Time. Do you want that?" Teddy shook his head, and Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "Then do your homework now so you can watch cartoons later."

"You can't make me do it. You're not my dad," Teddy protested, and Kurt tried not to flinch at the harsh accusation. Where was the little boy who adored sitting together and doing their homework, singing along to Kurt's iPod?

"No, I'm not your dad, but your dad isn't here right now and he left me in charge. And if he were here, he'd be making you do your homework, too." His palms grew slightly clammy as his stomach tightened nervously; usually on the rare occasions Teddy threw a hissy fit, he was stood in the background watching Harry discipline him. He'd never had to do it alone before. Would Harry even want him to? Was he overstepping his boundaries? But he kept at it, figuring that a normal babysitter would be expected to discipline the child — he knew Laura was instructed to use the naughty step if she needed to — and hoping Harry wouldn't kill him when he got home.

"Won't!" Teddy exclaimed, shaking his head. "Won't do my homework, school is stupid!"

"Teddy, watch your language," Kurt snapped automatically, knowing Harry was trying to curb the boy's use of the S-word. "School isn't stupid, and you have to do your homework. If you want to sit down and talk about what upset you today, you can do that. But you still need to do your homework after." Teddy glared at him, and Kurt could have sworn the boy… bared his teeth? What was that about?

"Not going to do it, and you can't make me," he declared firmly. Kurt sighed, levelling a stern look at the four year-old.

"Teddy, I'm warning you now, if you don't sit down and do your homework, I'm putting you on the naughty step," he told him clearly, knowing you had to warn a kid before punishing them. He racked his brains frantically, trying to remember anything else Harry had taught him about parenting.

"Noooo!" Teddy wailed, face growing red and fists balling up. Had Kurt been paying close attention to his surroundings, he would've noticed the windows starting to rattle. Still, he held his ground, crouching to Teddy's level.

"Teddy, please sit down and do your homework," he repeated firmly. Teddy shook his head, lashing out with a hand at Kurt. "You don't hit people, it's not nice," Kurt scolded. Teddy glared at him, waving a fist once more. "Okay, that's it." Hoisting the squirming boy up under the arms, he carried him through to the hallway, setting him on the bottom step of the staircase. Almost as soon as he let go, Teddy tried to run up the stairs, but Kurt caught him and put him back in his place. "You're going to sit here for four minutes, okay?" he instructed, for once glad of the many afternoons he'd spend watching re-runs of 'Supernanny'. Teddy was silent, glaring at the floor, so Kurt left him there with a sigh.

He stayed hovering in the living room doorway where Teddy couldn't see him, eyes switching between his watch and the sandy-haired boy, who was thankfully staying in place, crying and sniffling quietly. He was surprised to find himself shaking, and took a few moments to steady his breathing. That had been tougher than he'd expected. What if Harry got home and Teddy complained about him being mean? He should've just let the boy watch cartoons and do his homework once Harry got home.

He startled when the front door opened, eyebrows shooting up when Harry walked in; he was earlier than expected. The green-eyed man's smile dropped at the sight of Teddy on the bottom step, and he glanced over to meet Kurt's nervous gaze. Teddy immediately jumped off the step, running to hug his father's legs. "Dad, Kurt's being mean and making me do my homework and he put me on the naughty step and I didn't even do anything!" he insisted petulantly, tears dripping down his cheeks. Kurt winced, expecting Harry to turn and lecture him about disciplining his child, and was surprised when the man merely placed his hands on Teddy's shoulders, nudging the boy back to the step.

"Four minutes, Ted," Harry told him firmly, ignoring the boy's wails of protest. He walked towards Kurt, who eyed him in trepidation. His nerves were soothed somewhat when Harry greeted him with a chaste kiss, eyes dark in concern. "What happened?" he asked in a low murmur.

"He threw a fit about doing his homework, kept insisting that I'm not his dad and I can't make him, and he hit me," Kurt replied, hearing his voice waver a little. "Something's up with him, something happened at school. He was upset when I picked him up, I've never seen him so quiet." Harry sighed, winding a long arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his temple.

"You did the right thing, he can't be allowed to get away with that," he assured, and Kurt let out a relieved breath. "You okay? He didn't hurt you, did he? Sometimes he doesn't know his own strength." Kurt shook his head, offering a small smile.

"No, the first time he hit me he just got me in the leg, and he missed the second time. I'm fine, just… that was scarier than I anticipated. How do you do it?" Harry chuckled, smirking knowingly.

"Practice. You should've seen me the first time I put him on the naughty step, I was more upset about it than he was," he confessed. "But you get used to it eventually. I'm glad you did it; he needs to learn to respect you the same as he respects me. And it says a lot that you were comfortable enough to do that without me there," he added, grinning smugly. Kurt flushed, but leant into his boyfriend's side. Harry made it sound like Kurt was becoming a second parent to Teddy, and the thought both amazed and terrified him.

"Like you said, he couldn't be allowed to get away with that," he replied false-casually, glancing down at his watch. "Four minutes is up. Do you want to…" Harry shook his head, giving Kurt a little nudge forward.

"It's you he needs to apologise to, not me," he retorted. Kurt nodded, steeling himself, and walked over to crouch in front of the upset child. Teddy's tears had thankfully stopped, but his lower lip was wobbling in a sad frown.

"Do you know why I put you on here, Teddy?" he asked, meeting the boy's amber gaze.

"I called school stupid and I wouldn't do my homework," Teddy mumbled in reply, wiping at his cheeks.

"And…" Kurt prompted, eyebrow raised.

"And I hit you," Teddy admitted, looking apologetic.

"Yes. You shouldn't hit people, Teddy, and when I tell you to do your homework I expect you to do it. Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Teddy insisted tearfully. "I'll do my homework, and I won't hit people." Kurt offered a reassuring smile.

"Good boy. Do I get a hug?" Teddy wasted no time in throwing his arms around Kurt's shoulders, clinging to him tightly. Kurt hugged back, kissing the soft blonde hair.

"M'sorry, Kurt," Teddy repeated. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, sweetie. But sometimes when you say things you don't mean, even when the other person knows you don't mean it, it's still hurtful. But you've apologised, so it's okay, yeah?" Teddy pulled back a little, giving a tentative smile to Kurt, who returned it tenfold. "I'm not angry with you, sweetie," he assured. "How about you go say a proper hello to your dad?" Teddy nodded, releasing Kurt and jumping down from the step, racing to hug his father. Harry picked him up with ease, smiling.

"We all friends again, then?" he asked, and Teddy nodded sheepishly.

"M'sorry, dad," he murmured softly. Harry kissed his forehead, pressing his nose to Teddy's hair and brushing fingers across the back of the boy's neck.

"It's fine, cub. Just don't think you can get away with misbehaving when I'm not around, yeah? You treat Kurt the same way you treat me; he's part of this family too now." Kurt felt a pang in his chest, eyes going wide at his boyfriend's words. "How about you come into the living room and tell me and Kurt what upset you, hmm?" Kurt followed the pair, and Harry placed Teddy down on the couch between himself and Kurt. "So, what happened at school, cub?"

"Nothing," Teddy told him, not sounding very convincing.

"Come on, Ted, you can tell us. Did you have a fight with Kayla or Peter?" Harry queried, wondering if he was dealing with Teddy's first real friendship fight. Teddy shook his head, worrying his lip between his teeth.

"It's just stuff some of the other kids said," the boy eventually admitted. "They asked who Kurt was, and I said he's your boyfriend. They all laughed and made fun of me, said that I was stupid and boys didn't have boyfriends, they have girlfriends." Kurt winced, meeting Harry's eyes over the sandy blonde head. They should've known this would come up soon.

"They're wrong, sweetie, not you," Kurt told him. "Sometimes boys have boyfriends, and girls have girlfriends. But… a lot of people don't like it when that happens."

"Why?" Teddy asked, sounding confused. Harry wrapped an arm around his son, squeezing gently.

"Because they believe that boys are only meant to have girlfriends, and girls are only meant to have boyfriends. It's a silly belief, but unfortunately it's pretty common around here. I wish you didn't have to deal with it, cub, I really do. But never believe anyone if they tell you it's wrong for a boy to have a boyfriend. The kids at school aren't being very nice when they say that, so ignore them, okay? Don't get into fights, just walk away and play with people you do like. Kayla and Peter don't mind, do they? Or Jake?"

"Peter thinks it's funny. He said it would be weird to kiss boys, but he doesn't want to kiss girls either. They're icky," he told them, and Kurt snickered despite the serious conversation.

"Then stick with them. I'll have a talk with your teacher, see if she can tell the other kids to leave you alone about it," Harry assured. Both he and Kurt knew it would be fruitless to ask the teacher to do a class on tolerance. "In future, just tell people Kurt's my friend, yeah? I know he's my boyfriend, and I'm not ashamed of it, but I don't want people making fun of you for it." Teddy looked a little confused, but nodded, and Harry kissed his hair. "Why don't you get started on your homework while Kurt and I make dinner, yeah?" Teddy smiled, shuffling to sit on the floor and grabbing his pencils. Harry stood, and Kurt followed him into the kitchen in silence, watching his boyfriend run a hand through his messy hair. "Fuck… I didn't think he'd have to deal with that so soon." Kurt silently wrapped a comforting arm around the taller man, squeezing gently.

"I didn't, either. Kids can be cruel, especially in this area. He's just a sweet little boy, it has nothing to do with him," he murmured.

"I should've expected it, though. Back home it was never a big deal; there are a fair few gay couples in our family, so Ted's never known that a lot of people don't think it's okay. But Merlin, I hate that he has to be exposed to that bigotry so soon," Harry complained quietly.

"He'll understand better when he's older," Kurt pointed out. "And hopefully you won't stay in Lima forever." He didn't want to assume that Harry and Teddy would come to New York with him — he didn't even want to assume that he'd _get_ there — but… he hoped they would. Harry smiled at him, tugging him closer and kissing his jaw.

"No one will think twice about a kid with two dads in New York," he said optimistically, making Kurt's smile widen; he might not have been brave enough to say it out loud, but Harry clearly was. "Anyway, enough about that. How was your day?" Kurt grinned at him, pulling back and wandering to the fridge to help with dinner.

"Pretty good. Everyone's really excited about the musical, it should be a lot of fun."

"I have to admit, I was hoping you'd be Frank. You in a corset and suspenders…" Harry trailed off, imagination running rampant, and Kurt swatted him on the arm, blushing bright red.

"Pervert," he scolded fondly. "There's no way I'd pull off Frank, and I didn't really want to play the stereotype any more than I do already." Harry shrugged, peeling potatoes.

"Fair enough. You definitely would be able to pull it off, though," he insisted, enjoying his boyfriend's flush. "Have we figured out why Will picked it yet?"

"Miss Pillsbury went to see it with Carl," Kurt informed him knowingly. "Apparently they really enjoyed it, and they're going again. They're going to dress up and everything."

"Ah," Harry murmured; no surprise there, then. "He definitely has a unique way of wooing women, I'll give him that." Kurt snorted, shaking his head.

"I won't complain if it means we can do Rocky Horror," he retorted. Harry snickered, dumping the chopped potatoes in a pan of boiling water.

"Ugh, today has been far too long," he declared, burying his face in the back of Kurt's neck, hugging him from behind. "I'm tempted to say sod dinner and order Chinese so we can snuggle on the sofa instead." Kurt smiled, turning to capture Harry's lips.

"Cuddle-bug," he teased, both of them knowing Kurt loved how tactile Harry was. "You've already started dinner, it won't take long." Harry groaned, but let go, moving to prepare the vegetables.

"True. Still, it's bloody typical that everything happens on the same day," he grumbled. Kurt stayed quiet; yeah, what happened with Teddy had sucked, but… in his mind, it was almost worth it just to hear Harry call him part of the family.

.-.-.

When Kurt turned up to rehearsals in Glee the next day, he was surprised to see Harry in the choir room. "What's up, Mr B?" Santana asked, dropping into a seat behind him.

"I'm curious. And a big Rocky Horror fan."

"Mr Black here is going to help out with some of the choreography for the musical. He assures me he's quite the dancer," Will announced once all the kids were in the room. "I've got a few costume pieces together to help you get into character today." He dragged out a huge box full of props, and Harry snickered when Kurt put his 'wig' on.

"It suits you," he teased the boy, earning a dirty look. The kids started up rehearsals and Harry settled back to watch, wondering which parts Will would be cutting out.

When Sue interrupted and pulled Will out of the choir room, Harry took over, getting up to help Finn with his steps for 'Damn it, Janet'. "You're doing great, Finn, but if you keep lifting her like that, you'll either drop her or throw your back out. May I, Rachel?" he asked, helping her onto the bench. "Put your arm under her thighs rather than her calves, it'll be a lot more comfortable. Like this." He copied the position Finn started in, hoisting Rachel effortlessly off the bench and spinning her around before putting her on the floor. Finn nodded, mimicking the motion. "Perfect. You three, fantastic, I can't complain. Why don't we go for… 'There's a Light', from the top."

.-.-.

When it got to the point where there were just as many adults in the choir room as kids, Harry started to see where the scheming was going on. Himself, Will, Sue, Emma and Carl… it was chaos. "If Carl doesn't want to take Frank, I'll do it," he offered. "And don't judge me, but I've got the costume already."

"Wanky," Santana murmured, making him snicker.

"Yeah, that's great!" Will chirped, his face saying it was anything but.

"Oh, so Carl has to try out but Harry doesn't?" Emma cut in. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"I'm happy to audition if you want me to," Harry agreed, mentally deciding which song would be best. He loosened his tie and removed his jacket, glad he'd worn jeans instead of slacks that day. "Sweet Transvestite," he murmured to the band, who nodded. Moving to the middle of the room, Harry slid into the role as the music started.

"_How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman.  
Don't get strung out by the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day,  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover"_

He let the music dictate his movements, thrusting his hips pointedly at the last word to cheers and catcalls from the girls. _"I'm just a sweet transvestite_,_ from Transsexual, Transylvania._" He beckoned some of the kids up, dropping into some easy dance moves with Brittany.

"_So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy."_

"_Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."_

He pulled Rachel and Finn to their feet, and the girl needed no prompting to get into character, nudging Finn into place. Rachel happily took centre stage, Finn moving with her.

"_I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry.  
We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car,  
We don't want to be any worry."_

Harry smirked, draping an arm over the girl's shoulders. He could feel the dancers around him moving in closer, and he could have sworn Kurt's hand brushed against his arse.

"_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?  
Well babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night, when it all seems alright,  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic."_

He ran a hand over his chest, throwing his head back and swinging his hips again, imagining he was in a corset and heels.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania!_

_So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favourite obsession."_

He moved to Sam, who happily flexed his muscles.

"_I've been making a man, with blonde hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension!_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania!"_

He paused, hopping up to sit on the piano, bringing Kurt up with him as if they were getting into the elevator, unable to resist shooting his boyfriend a quick heated look.

"_So come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici…pation.  
But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom."_

He finished the song, leaning against Kurt, and the whole Glee club burst into cheers.

"You can relieve my tension any day, Mr B," Santana purred, making him laugh.

"Sorry, honey, you're not my type," he retorted playfully. He wasn't going to touch the drama surrounding that girl with a ten foot pole.

"Well… I think we've found our Frank-N-Furter." Harry grinned, meeting Kurt's eyes as they hopped off the piano, seeing the lust clear in the blue gaze. He suddenly couldn't wait to get home.

.-.

"I totally can't believe you! How am I supposed to play it cool when you'll be dancing around like that in a corset and heels?" Kurt complained, pushing Harry against the kitchen door as soon as Teddy had retreated to the living room. "You just about killed me wearing your normal clothes." Harry smirked playfully.

"I can give you a preview of the costume if you like? Once Teddy's gone to bed?" he drawled. Kurt's eyes darkened, and he met the taller man's lips.

"You'd better."

Harry wondered if repeatedly ushering Teddy to bed early so he could have alone time with Kurt was the best idea in the world, but it didn't seem to be doing the kid any harm. When the boy was tucked up in bed, Harry retreated to the bedroom, discreetly taking the costume from the drawer in his closet and taking it into the bathroom before Kurt could see. He hadn't worn it in a few years, but it was magically resizing – a birthday present from the twins. He took a little extra time to do some make-up, too; nothing outrageous, just a little eyeliner to complete the look. "Hurry up!" Kurt called impatiently from the other side of the bathroom door, and Harry smirked. Showtime.

"Coming, babe," he replied, taking a deep breath and adjusting his corset before unlocking the door, pushing it wide open. Kurt's jaw dropped.

Harry was wearing a black corset with green lacing and silver trim, matching the silver-trimmed panties he wore. His fishnet stockings were black, the suspenders silver and green, and black elbow-length gloves covered his arms. His dark green stiletto boots must have been at least three inches tall, but he wore them as if they were flats, strutting proudly from the bathroom and giving a twirl. "What do you think?"

"I think that's way too sexy for me to let you out of this bedroom," Kurt declared heatedly. Harry's smirk turned predatory, and he slunk closer to his boyfriend.

"Text your dad and ask if you can stay over," he urged. "I've got something very special planned for you tonight."

Kurt had never moved faster to his phone in his life.

.-.-.

By the first dress rehearsal, everything was looking pretty well-organised, and Harry was actually getting incredibly excited about the show. He'd refused to show his costume in any of the other rehearsals, insisting it was a secret and loving the satisfied smirk Kurt got on his face at the mention of it. Still, he had to show it eventually, and he stepped unashamedly out of the backstage room he'd used for changing, wearing his full costume; though he'd had to exchange the panties for shorts to make it a little more appropriate for a high school production. "Wanky, wanky," Santana and Brittany murmured together, their pinkies linking.

"Oh, wow," Emma stuttered, her face colouring. "Yes, uh, that's a very good, uh, Frank-N-Furter costume." Harry smirked, stretching to let his corset settle into place.

"Thank you. Girls, you all look amazing," he added to the assorted Magentas and Columbias. "You too, Carl," he said with a playful wink, making the man laugh. Carl had pegged him as gay within the first five minutes of meeting him, and if the dentist hadn't been dating Emma Harry would have been convinced he was in good company.

"Thanks, Harry. I like the look." Harry offered a short bow, hearing a gasp from behind him as he probably gave a good show of his silk-clad arse to the girls.

"We ready to rock and roll?" he asked, looking around.

"We're just waiting on the guys," Emma told him, unable to look him in the eye. Almost on cue, Sam, Artie, Finn and Kurt emerged from their changing room, and Kurt's face went pink almost as soon as he saw Harry. The green-eyed man smirked, remembering the last time he'd been wearing the costume – on his knees in front of his boyfriend, giving him the best blow job of his young life.

"Looks like they're here. Let's get started, then," Harry prompted. Emma nodded, rushing to go join Will, and Harry looked at the assembled teens, smirking. "You all look awesome, so let's give this dress rehearsal a good run, yeah? Places, people." He made sure the teens got onto the stage behind the closed curtain, then jogged up the steps, getting into position. Almost as soon as the curtains went back, Finn interrupted with his costume worry, and then Sam shuffled onto the stage. When the blonde expressed a complaint about the shortness of his shorts, Harry snorted aloud. Will told them to get moving and Harry smirked, gripping the lift as it lowered. This was going to be fun.

.-.

By the end of the rehearsal, Harry had pretty much taken over the directing – Will was too busy failing at impressing Emma. He gathered the kids for a meeting afterwards, sitting on the edge of Rocky's tank. "Okay, that went really well, guys. I'm really impressed with all of you."

"Mr B, I'm still not too comfortable with my costume," Sam admitted tentatively. Harry cocked his head curiously.

"What's the problem, Sam? Because if you're still worried about, ahem, exposing yourself, trust me when I say that if it's going to happen to anyone in this show, it's likely to be me," he pointed out dryly.

"Oh please let that happen," Santana muttered, and Harry dutifully ignored it.

"It's not that," Sam said awkwardly, shifting. He stood, and Harry bent at the waist to let the teen whisper into his ear. "I'm a little self-conscious about being on display like that." Harry looked at the teen in surprise.

"What happened to abulous?" Sam flushed, ducking his head.

"That was before I looked at myself in the mirror." Harry sighed; did all teenagers have body issues? Then again, he mused, remembering how he'd been at their age; he had no room to talk.

"Sam, without sounding like a massive creeper, I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. You have absolutely no reason to be ashamed of your body," he insisted.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make an ass of myself," the teen murmured self-consciously. Harry smirked at him.

"Trust me, you won't. But if you're really concerned about it, we could probably keep some bandages in place around your stomach in the unwrapping scene?" Sam smiled in relief, nodding.

"That would be great, thanks," he agreed, and Harry grinned.

"No problem."

.-.-.

As Kurt headed towards Harry's classroom, intent on spending his free period catching up on homework, was surprised to see the door to the boys' locker room propped open a little, and a quiet singing voice that could only belong to one person. Peering into the room, his eyebrows rose when he saw Sam furiously pumping weights, his breathless voice pausing in the song occasionally to count out reps. He had his iPod set in speakers on the floor, and a grimace of determination on his face. "Sam?" Kurt breached gently, startling the blonde.

"Hey, Kurt; I thought everyone was in class?" Sam queried, setting the weights aside to sit up.

"I have a free period. Are you okay? The music sounds kind of… angry." He wasn't familiar with the artist, but there were a lot of loud guitar riffs and passionate drum solos. Sam's cheeks flushed, and he shrugged.

"Just trying to get motivated. I need to put in as much work-out time as I can before the show. I mean, I'm gonna be on display in some tiny shorts… I can't have all this fat there when I am." He pulled at the skin covering rock-solid abs, and Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"Fat? Sam, don't be ridiculous; there isn't a scrap of fat on you," he assured, but the blonde scowled, shaking his head.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Kurt, but I can see it. It's disgusting." Kurt folded his arms over his chest, giving his friend a concerned look.

"Sam, I meant it when I said I don't have a crush on you, so please don't take this the wrong way, but surely you know how hot you are?" he questioned incredulously. "You're nothing but solid muscle; I'm jealous, and I'm not the only one. You don't need to lose any weight, Sam." Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't lie to me, man. Even Mr Schue said he thinks the role is too mature for me. That's basically a kind way of saying no one wants to see my flab on stage." Kurt wanted to punch Mr Schue sometimes, he really did.

"He said that?" he asked, stunned. "Sam, don't listen to him; if he needs to talk to anyone about flab on stage, it's Finn," he added with a snort, drawing a reluctant grin from his companion. "If you don't want to be Rocky, then don't do it. But don't think you're not built enough to do it, because you totally are. And I mean that in the least gay way possible," he assured, grinning. Sam blew out a long breath, shaking his hair from his eyes.

"Thanks, Kurt. You really don't think I need to lose weight?" he asked, eyeing himself with a frown. Kurt reached over, squeezing his shoulder.

"Sam, you are perfect just the way you are, okay? Please, don't start worrying about your weight, I don't want you making yourself sick." He'd been down that route with Mercedes, and it wasn't pretty. Sam offered him a smile, reaching to pull his iPod out.

"I'll try," he agreed. "That's all I can promise." Kurt smiled back, getting too his feet and pulling the blonde up with him. "Dude, why do we have all our meaningful conversations in here?" Kurt snickered at his friend's words, looking around the locker room.

"Because it's usually the place to go if I want to find you," he retorted wryly. "And hey, if you need someone to tell you how great you look, just give me a call," he added with a grin to show he was joking, and Sam laughed.

"You sure you don't have a crush on me?" he teased. Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, Sam, but I don't go for blondes."

.-.-.

Unfortunately, everything just went downhill from there. After Carl and Will's fight in the dress rehearsal, then Finn's suspension, followed by the unsurprising revelation that Sue was planning on sabotaging them, the whole thing went to hell.

Harry was sat with the kids in the choir room waiting for Will when the man arrived, a frown at his lips. "Uh-oh," he murmured to Kurt. "That is not a happy face."

Even Harry was disappointed when he announced the show would be cancelled, only mollified slightly by the fact that they'd still be performing it for themselves. "Will, the kids have worked so hard on this," he said to the older man, pulling him aside privately. "You put them through all that for nothing?" He'd heard from Kurt about the man's attempts to convince Sam to drop out of being Rocky, and Sam's subsequent reaction.

"I know, but I can't put that on in front of the parents and the school board, they'll shut us down." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, then eventually nodded, turning back to the kids.

"Let's get our costumes on, then. If it's going to be our last performance, we'll make it a good one!"

Typically, the final performance went off without a hitch. Well, unless you counted the girls ganging up on him with a camera as a hitch – apparently it was a crime to let him get away without photo evidence for future blackmail. He merely snorted, assuring them that he'd teach in the outfit if he didn't know damn well he'd get fired for it.

"Thanks for all your help with this, Harry," Will said when they were clearing off the stage. "I know I haven't been the most focused this week…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Will, you picked the entire school musical to get into Emma's pants," he reminded his friend dryly. The Spanish teacher blushed.

"Yeah, well, the kids still enjoyed it. It's just a shame we couldn't perform, we could've really used the money from ticket sales," he added with a frown.

"Is the budget not stretching that far?" Will snorted, giving him a look.

"The budget barely covers the basics. We're already going to have to raise enough money to fund transport to sectionals. If we get all the way to nationals, I don't know what we'll do." Harry bit his lip; he didn't like letting people know about his money, but… it was for a good cause.

"I'll spot the extras when you need them. I inherited a lot when my parents died, I could never hope to use it in a single lifetime." Will opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off before he could speak. "I'm serious. I know how much Glee means to those kids, I'm happy to put my money to a good cause."

"Seriously? Wow, that would be incredible." Harry grinned, clapping Will on the shoulder.

"Happy to help, mate. Just let me know when you need a bit of extra cash for the club." It was the least he could do for something that meant so much to Kurt and his friends, and maybe the extra budget would stop Sue picking on them. He could hope.

* * *

_Song is Sweet Transvestite from RHPS _


	13. Chapter 13

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5952_

* * *

Harry rolled his shoulders as he stood, wincing at the loud cracks that sounded at the motion. "That doesn't sound good," Shannon remarked, making him chuckle.

"It's nothing," he assured her. "My left shoulder's a little dodgy, is all. Injury that never quite set right." Half of Honeydukes had fallen on him, and while Poppy was a very skilled healer, his shoulder still stuck on occasion.

"Ouch," she sympathised. "My knee's a little like that. You got plans for the night?" Harry shrugged, draining the last of his lukewarm coffee and depositing the mug in the staff room sink.

"Marking and movies, helping Teddy with some art project for school," he replied, omitting the fact that Kurt would be joining him. "You?"

"Making game plans," she said mock-enthusiastically, making him chuckle. "How is the kid, anyway?" Shannon had met Teddy a couple of times — she was determined to teach him to play American football — and they seemed to get along well enough.

"He's good, yeah. As hyperactive as ever," he added with a chuckle, tugging on his jacket. "I'd better get moving, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Later, Harry," she replied cheerfully, nodding to him as he left. He checked his phone, smiling at the text from Kurt confirming he'd be over after he'd had dinner at home. He was still surprised Burt let his son stay over so often; it was a huge amount of trust from the older man that he hadn't expected to get. He knew Finn was pissed, though, finding it unfair that Kurt could stay at Harry's but he couldn't stay at Rachel's. Burt's reasoning was that Rachel would have to get consent from her parents to have Finn stay over, while Harry didn't. Harry just figured it was because he knew damn well Finn wasn't as committed to his relationship with Rachel as Kurt and Harry were to each other, and he couldn't trust them both not to do something stupid. He didn't doubt Quinn's pregnancy had made a lot of parents paranoid.

Picking up a bubbly Teddy — and staunchly avoiding the glare of the boy's teacher, who hadn't appreciated him telling her to get the other kids to back off teasing Teddy for his relationship with Kurt — he hummed under his breath along with the radio on the way home, sniggering when Teddy began to sing loudly and out of key in the back seat. Pulling into the driveway, he walked back to Teddy's door and unclipped the boy, letting him scramble out of the car and up to the front door. "Is Kurt coming over?" he asked hopefully, making Harry grin; ever since the minor upset last week, Teddy had been even more besotted with Kurt than usual. It was almost as if dealing with him in a bratty mood successfully was some sort of test the boy had put him through.

"After dinner, cub. Until then, it's just you and me," he told him, ruffling the boy's sandy hair. Teddy tugged off his glamour-bracelet almost as soon as Harry had locked the door, passing it to Harry, who pocketed it as his son's hair turned a vibrant turquoise and his eyes went neon purple, freckles sprouting across his cheeks. Teddy had yet to master actual structural changes — he couldn't change his face or body shape, or his height — but he was getting there.

"How come Kurt doesn't stay here all the time?" Teddy queried, following his father into the kitchen. Harry looked at him in bemusement.

"Why would he?"

"Well Uncle Sev and Uncle Draco are boyfriends, and they live together all the time," the boy reasoned.

"Uncle Sev and Uncle Draco are married, sweetheart," Harry corrected. "And Kurt isn't here all the time because his family still want him to live with them for most of the time. We can't hog him here, it's not fair," he teased, unable to stifle the grin that erupted at the thought of having Kurt live with him permanently. They'd only been together for just over two months, and yet he would be very happy if it were possible for Kurt to move in with him. He was already pretty certain Kurt was The One; he had been almost since the day they'd met. There was just something about the teen that called out to him; his magic felt calm around Kurt, and despite the teen's many quirks and hang ups and admittedly high-maintenance status, Harry couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He let his daydreams run away with him, imagining him and Kurt six years from now and sending Teddy off to Hogwarts, possibly having even moved back to Britain by then unless Kurt was working in New York. He wished he could introduce Kurt to his family; he knew Molly would adore him, and he got the feeling Kurt and Draco would get along disturbingly well.

He shook his head, snapping himself back to the present. "I'm getting ahead of myself," he muttered sheepishly, feeling his cheeks heat. He couldn't think about taking Kurt home to meet the family just yet; he'd not even told them about him.

.-.

Kurt arrived later than anticipated; by the time he turned up at Harry's, it was almost time for Teddy to go to bed. "What took you?" Harry queried, greeting him with a kiss. Kurt melted into his arms, groaning quietly.

"Finn invited Rachel for dinner without telling me. Gucci, that girl doesn't shut up," he complained. Harry chuckled, hugging him close.

"Oh, you poor thing," he teased. "How was school?" He'd had Kurt in his class early that day, and hadn't seen him since.

"Don't ask," Kurt retorted flatly, making Harry wince. Not good, then. "Where's Teddy?"

"Getting his PJs on, you're just in time to say goodnight." Kurt frowned, looking apologetic at having missed most of the evening. "It's fine, we didn't do much anyway. I got my marking out of the way, and we watched half a dozen episodes of Dora the Explorer," Harry said dryly, and Kurt laughed.

"Fun," he enthused wryly, earning a playful shove.

"Come on, you can sing him to sleep to make it up for it. His nightmares should be over by tonight, but I'm sure he'll appreciate it all the same." The last day of the full moon had been the night before, and Teddy hadn't slept particularly well. The pair went up to Teddy's room, finding the boy tucked up in bed already. He grinned when he saw the teen accompanying his father, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Kurt!" he cried happily, and Kurt smiled as he hugged the blonde tightly.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry I'm so late," he apologised, but Teddy merely offered him a sleepy smile. "Would you like me to sing for you?" The boy nodded, so Kurt began to sing quietly; the lullaby that Harry had taught him. It didn't take long for Teddy to fall asleep, and Kurt quieted with a fond smile, brushing the boy's fringe back out of his eyes.

"I love listening to you sing," Harry murmured, kissing his son's forehead and leaving the room, getting the lights on his way out. Kurt followed him back down to the living room, happily sinking onto the couch. He tugged Harry down beside him, and the Brit allowed himself to be manhandled into cuddling position. "What's got you so quiet, then?" he asked softly, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Just… stuff," Kurt muttered. "School sucked today, and having Rachel over made me realise I've barely seen my friends outside of school recently. It just feels like they're all sucked up in their drama and I don't want to get dragged into it. Is that bad?"

"Not at all. No one ever said you had to get involved in their drama; I think just be aware it's happening, and be a listening ear if they come to you. Besides, you've got your own stuff to deal with, and have any of them tried to approach you about that?" Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow, thinking of the many times he'd caught Karofsky bumping Kurt a little too hard to be accidental, or giving him slushie-facials. He'd had the teen in detention six times in the past three weeks.

"Well no, but only because I haven't told them," Kurt reasoned.

"They've noticed," Harry told him. "They'd be fools not to. But they're too caught up in their own drama, like you said. You're not being a bad friend, Kurt, you just have things going on in your life that don't involve them for once. If they knew, they'd understand." Kurt shrugged, relaxing into Harry's embrace.

"I guess. But still…" He trailed off, and Harry kissed his temple.

"Why don't you make plans to hang out with the girls this weekend? Or even Artie, Mike and Sam, you haven't spent time with in a while," he suggested.

"Would you mind?" Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm a big boy. As much as I do love spending time with you, I can go without for one weekend. I'll take Teddy somewhere for a little father-son bonding, or something," he mused, shrugging the shoulder that Kurt wasn't leaning on.

"I'll make plans, then. Dad will be pleased, I swear it physically pains him to say goodbye when he knows I'm spending the night in your bed," the teen joked, making Harry snort.

"If he was that upset by it, he'd stop you from coming over. I'm still surprised he lets you, though I'm definitely not complaining."

"Trust me, neither am I. And speaking of bed; I know it's early, but do you mind if we head up? I'm exhausted," Kurt murmured. Harry smiled, squeezing him around the waist before tugging him to his feet.

"Of course not. You head up, I'll lock up and be there in a minute." He kissed Kurt languidly, watching him leave, then turned off the TV and set about getting all the lights and locking the doors, increasing his security wards for the night. When he got to his bedroom, Kurt was already in bed, and Harry hurried to join him, taking care of things in the bathroom and stripping to his boxers. He pouted playfully when he saw Kurt was wearing full pyjamas, sneaking a hand under the blue-eyed teen's shirt as he leaned over him in a kiss. He let his hands roam further up his boyfriend's stomach and back, but broke the kiss when Kurt winced. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kurt insisted feebly, and Harry raised an eyebrow. He pressed his fingers against Kurt's shoulder, watching the teen flinch.

"That's not nothing, Kurt. Let me look." After a brief battle of wills which Harry won, Kurt sat up and reluctantly unbuttoned his pyjama shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders. Harry sucked in a sharp breath at the livid bruises covering Kurt's back; those hadn't been there the day before. "Kurt, love, what happened?" he asked, stroking over the skin and feeling his lover flinch.

"Karofsky shoved me into a locker, a little harder than usual," Kurt admitted reluctantly. Harry growled, kissing Kurt's shoulder.

"That bastard needs to be expelled," he muttered, making Kurt sigh as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"Let it go, Harry. I can take it," he insisted tiredly. "Let's just go to sleep, it's been a long day." Harry let the subject drop, laying down and pulling Kurt into his arms, but made a mental note to keep an eye on the burly jock in future.

.-.-.

Sure enough, he caught Karofsky shoving Kurt within ten minutes of walking through the door, wincing at the strength in the push. "Karofsky!" he barked, startling the teen. "After school, today. One more detention and I'm calling your father," he warned the taller boy. Dave didn't look scared, but he quickly made himself scarce, leaving Harry to turn to Kurt and Tina. "You okay?" he asked in concern, watching Kurt straighten his jacket and brush himself off.

"I'm fine. I told you, I can take it," he assured. Harry folded his arms over his chest, but knew he couldn't say what he wanted to say, not with Tina stood right there.

"That's the thing, Kurt, you shouldn't have to." The bell rang, stopping the conversation, but Harry met his boyfriend's eyes briefly before they parted. Not for the first time, he wished he was a student; that was he could beat Karofsky to a pulp without getting fired.

.-.

'_Can you pick Teddy up? I need to do Karofsky's detention xx'_ Harry leant against the counter in the staff room, waiting for a reply.

'_Can't, I'm sorry. Glee club want me to go spy on the Warblers :/ xx' _Harry snickered to himself; they were sending Kurt in to spy on the competition?

'_It's k, I'll ask Laura. Have fun, babe :P xx'_

.-.

"So how did your little spying mission go?" Harry asked amusedly as his boyfriend entered, watching Kurt hang up his coat and scarf.

"Well, I was found out almost immediately – did you know Dalton has uniforms? – but they let me stay and watch them perform anyway. And oh my Gaga, the Warblers will be tough competition. Their lead singer, Blaine, has an incredible voice, and the personality to go with it. I mean, he's totally gay, but could probably pass, so that won't work against him like it does for me," the teen explained rapidly. "He was nice, though; didn't seem to mind at all that I was spying on his glee club."

"Wait, you stayed to talk to him?" Harry clarified, eyebrows raised.

"They wanted to know why I was there, and I stayed for coffee. Blaine and I had a talk about how school bullies suck, and he gave me his number in case I need to talk." Harry turned, hand on his hip, trying to force himself not to overreact.

"And are you going to call him?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral, if slightly strained. Kurt looked at him, confused, then laughed, eyes wide in realisation.

"Are you… are you jealous?" Harry was silent, green eyes glowing, and Kurt's laughter grew. "Oh my God, you totally are! You're jealous of a Sophomore," he crowed incredulously. Redness began to creep across Harry's cheeks, and he scowled.

"I'm just saying, he was blatantly hitting on you. Didn't you tell him you're taken?"

"I couldn't. Secret, remember? Expulsion, you getting fired, bad consequences," Kurt pointed out, more sharply than he'd intended. Harry flinched.

"So he's probably sat there thinking he's got a gorgeous guy to show the wonders of being openly gay and not ridiculed for it, and seduce while he's at it," he snapped in return. Why couldn't Kurt see that Blaine had clearly been coming on to him?

"You're being ridiculous!" Kurt exclaimed. "He was being friendly, nothing more."

"Christ, Kurt, how are you so naïve?" Kurt recoiled as if slapped, taking a step back.

"Is that what I am? You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you were calling it cute," he retorted icily.

"That's not what I meant… but bloody hell, Kurt, open your eyes, this kid fancies you!"

"So what if he does? It's not like I'm going to do anything with him. It could be good for me to know that I'm attractive to more than one person. Help my _self-esteem_," Kurt sniped harshly. Harry rubbed at the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache building.

"Get out," he murmured lowly. Kurt froze, wide-eyed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. If you're going to stand here and mock me, you can leave. Come back when you're ready to stop being a child." Harry didn't look at his boyfriend when he said this, and Kurt glared fiercely, grabbing the coat and scarf he'd only just hung up.

"Fine. But if I'm a child, what does that make you?" There was no answer, but for the slamming of the front door as Kurt left. Harry leant against the counter, sighing, swallowing the lump in his throat. Sometimes he hated dating a teenager.

.-.

Kurt stormed through the front door, and Burt looked up, wondering what had happened this time. "He's an ass," Kurt muttered darkly, dropping his bag on the kitchen table with a little more force than necessary.

"Who's an ass?" Burt asked, expecting some rant about Finn, or even Mr Schue.

"Harry," Kurt spat, not seeing his dad's eyebrows shoot up.

"Whoa, back up. What happened? When you left for school yesterday morning, the guy hung the moon and stars." Kurt's scowl deepened, and he explained what had happened.

"So let me get this straight. You start telling him about how some guy gave you his number, Harry got jealous, and you brushed it off like it didn't matter? I hate to say this, kid, but Harry has a point in telling you to get out."

"You're siding with him now?" Kurt said in shock, betrayal on his face. Burt sat opposite his son, watching him carefully.

"How would you feel if Harry told you that some gay guy his age gave him his number and told him to call? And Harry said he was planning on calling him?" he said diplomatically.

"I'd want to find this guy and have Finn and Puck beat him up for me," Kurt replied instantly. Burt raised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest.

"Exactly. Harry was right, Kurt. You can be a little… naïve. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you need to realise that not everyone is just being friendly. It sounds to me like this Blaine guy was trying to hit on you. Can you blame Harry for getting jealous?" Kurt bit his lip, then reluctantly shook his head, sighing.

"Well, now I feel like a jerk," he muttered, and Burt leaned over to clasp his shoulder.

"Cheer up, kid, every couple fights sometimes. Just give it a little time," he consoled. Kurt shrugged, not looking convinced.

"I'm gonna go do my homework," he murmured, grabbing his bag and leaving the kitchen.

.-.

Honestly, Kurt spent more time staring at his phone debating whether to call and apologise than he did doing his homework. And yet he still couldn't bring himself to dial Harry's number, convinced the man would tell him that he wanted to break up, that he couldn't handle dating a stupid teenager anymore.

Getting ready for bed, forgoing his usual beauty routine and donning his comfiest pyjamas, Kurt was just preparing for a night of staring at the ceiling and trying to sleep when his phone rang. His heart stopped when he saw Harry's name flash up on his screen, and he took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. "Hey," he greeted shakily, expecting to be yelled at.

"Hey. So Remus once told me that you should never go to bed angry with the one you love. I'm just getting ready for bed now, so… " Harry trailed off, his voice quiet, sounding just as worn and weary as Kurt did.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted at the same time, and Harry let out a nervous chuckle.

"You first," the older man offered.

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeated. "I was being stupid, and a child, you were right. I shouldn't have made fun of your feelings like that. I guess I just didn't see why Blaine would want to hit on me."

"When will you believe me when I tell you you're beautiful, Kurt?" Harry asked plainly. Kurt felt a hot flush cross his cheeks. "I should have controlled myself better, though. I don't want to turn into one of those guys who gets overly possessive of their partner. I just… I can't help but expect you to realise that I'm not worth it and date someone your own age. This Blaine guy sounds like he'd be the perfect candidate; your age, talented, with similar likes and probably a similar goal in life to you. No kid tying him down, no laws making a relationship illegal…"

"He's not you. That automatically means he has no chance," Kurt informed him primly, smiling. "I'm sorry I acted like a little kid. And I won't talk to Blaine if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no, far be it from me to stop you making friends," Harry added insistently. "Just… tell him you're seeing someone? He doesn't even live in Lima, so he's not likely to figure things out, but… tell him you have a boyfriend, and to back off before I beat him up," he said half-jokingly. Kurt smiled to himself.

"I'll tell him," he promised. "Maybe once I know him better and I know he's not going to rat us out, I could introduce you."

"Hmm, maybe," Harry agreed, not sounding convinced. "Are we good now?"

"I think so. Our first fight, and we couldn't even stay mad at each other for the whole evening," he remarked with a laugh, making Harry chuckle.

"I guess I just love you too much to stay mad at you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, smiling like a fool, snuggling deeper under his duvet.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Harry's voice was hopeful, and Kurt frowned.

"I've got Glee, I'm sorry. You could come watch, though. Mr Schue seemed to like it when you helped out last time."

"I'll need to sort something out for Teddy, but I'm sure there's a friend he'll want to go over and play with, or something. I'll see what I can do," Harry promised, making Kurt brighten.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams."

"With you in them? Always," Harry replied huskily, the noise going straight to Kurt's groin.

"Oh, don't you dare start that now, mister," Kurt growled, knowing where that voice was leading.

"But I'm in bed, and I'm thinking of you," Harry continued. Kurt's cheeks flushed, even as his cock twitched in interest.

"Harry, come on," Kurt insisted, hearing a low, honeyed chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"I can't help it, gorgeous. Don't you dream of me too?"

"That's not the point," Kurt replied, flustered. "I am _not_ having phone sex with you."

"Fine, don't participate. But as you lie there, trying to sleep, just remember that I'm in bed, touching myself and wishing it were you. Goodni-ight," Harry added sweetly, not giving Kurt a chance to reply before hanging up. The teenager groaned loudly, tossing the phone on his bedside table, unable to ignore the definite arousal flooding his veins. Bastard.

.-.-.

"I'm sorry," Kurt breathed as he passed Harry in the halls, and Harry stopped.

"Me too. I'll give you a proper apology after school," he murmured back, voice too low for anyone but Kurt to hear. He kept walking, smirking when he saw a familiar mohawked head in the hall, one he hadn't seen in a while. Puck's short stint in juvie had been, from what Harry heard, well-deserved, but he hoped the boy was back on track now. He liked him. "Welcome back, Mr Puckerman," he greeted, allowing the teen to fist-bump him.

"'Sup Mr B," the teen returned, his swagger in full force as he wandered down the halls. Harry went straight to his classroom, hating that he didn't have Kurt in class until after lunch.

.-.

Harry froze when Kurt walked into his classroom at recess, visibly shaking, tears running down his cheeks. "Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked, shutting the door and putting up his wards with a single thought. "Babe, talk to me," he murmured, crossing the room to hug the teen. Kurt gripped his shirt, burying his face in Harry's neck. "Come on, who do I need to murder for making you cry?"

"Karofsky… he kissed me," Kurt breathed, making Harry's eyebrows shoot up. He hadn't seen _that_ coming.

"He what?" Kurt took several deep, shaking breaths, fingers clenched in the front of Harry's shirt with a death grip.

"I was in the locker room and he started harassing me. We argued, I thought he was going to hit me but… he just kissed me, then told me that if I said anything, he'd kill me. Oh, God, I feel dirty." Harry leaned down, pressing his lips to Kurt's, trying to contain his rage at the thought of anyone else touching what was his.

"You're not dirty, love. It wasn't your fault, that boy is messed up. I love you, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing Kurt's back. Eventually, the boy calmed, leaning into Harry's embrace.

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you," he admitted in a whisper, and Harry held him tighter.

"Let's hope you never have to find out. Sweetheart, you need to tell someone," he insisted quietly, kissing Kurt's hair.

"I can't. No one will do anything, no one cares," Kurt protested.

"I care," Harry reminded, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I care _so much_, I wish you'd told me sooner. Give me a little time, I can get Karofsky thrown out of here. He's due a suspension soon, he's had way too many detentions recently."

"And then he'll just come back even worse," Kurt remarked bitterly.

"And then I'll suspend him again, and get him expelled," Harry assured. "Nothing is impossible, Kurt, and you shouldn't have to deal with this. You wouldn't have to in other schools."

"Dalton has a zero tolerance policy," Kurt told him, sounding envious. "Blaine and his friends told me about it. It sounds too good to be true."

"I know, I almost took a job there," Harry replied. "But I'm glad I didn't, or I wouldn't have met you. Are you… thinking about transferring?" He didn't admit that his chest clenched at the thought of Kurt moving all the way to Westerville.

"I did for a minute, but I couldn't leave you," Kurt insisted, and Harry let out a silent sigh of relief. "Besides, I couldn't ask dad to pay that much in school fees." Kurt pulled back a little, straightening his back and holding his head high, and Harry smiled.

"There we go, that's the Kurt Hummel I love. Give me that gorgeous smile of yours." Kurt smiled shakily, and Harry kissed it off his lips. "Better. Now why don't you go wash your face, and trust me when I say I've got this covered, okay?" Kurt nodded, squeezing Harry's hand before he walked away, Harry dropping the wards before the teen could reach them. When Kurt was gone, Harry sat on his desk, head in his hands. Merlin, he could kill that bastard Karofsky.

He barely had the chance to breathe before his door opened once more; this time it was Shannon Bieste in his doorway, looking as if she was about to cry. "So I heard your classroom is kinda the place to be when you wanna hide out for a little while, and the locker room's about to be full," she said quietly, biting her lip. Harry's eyes darkened in concern.

"Shannon, what happened?"

"Just being reminded of how different I am," she spat, a stray tear leaking from her eye. "You'd think one day it would stop hurting but it never does, y'know?" Harry patted the space on the desk next to him, offering her a seat.

"Start from the top," he told her kindly, wondering when he'd replaced Emma as the school counsellor. He wanted to groan when Shannon explained what had happened; why were teenagers so stupid sometimes? "Shannon, you ignore them, okay? They're stupid, idiot kids who wouldn't know a real woman if she did the can-can naked in front of them," he informed her, drawing a reluctant snort of laughter. "You are a beautiful woman, and one day you will find a wonderful man who treats you like a princess. I'd offer my services, but a) I don't swing your way, and b) I get the feeling that even if I did, you'd eat me alive in bed," he added with a smirk. She looked at him with an expression that was half amusement, half incredulity.

"So that's why you get along so well with Kurt Hummel," she mused, and he shrugged.

"It's not easy being gay in a place like this. It helps to know you're not alone," he admitted freely. He wrapped an arm around her, guiding her head onto his shoulder. "Kids are mean. Kids are stupid and careless and selfish and don't have any idea how their actions affect other people. And kids are cruel. I know that as much as anyone else in the world. But you can't let them get the better of you, okay? Because you're better than them, and any man would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend." Yeah, he might be dating a teenager, but Kurt was exceptionally mature – for the most part – and as a whole, kids were bastards.

"How'd you get to be so smart at twenty-two?" she asked him, and he smiled grimly.

"I grew up fast back home, there was no time for me to be a child." He leaned back, turning to face her. "Please don't leave McKinley. Who else am I going to go out for drinks with when Will and Sue are being terminally stupid? And I'm sure the kids feel really bad about what they did." She sighed, not looking convinced.

"I'm going to quit," she told him. "But I'll keep in touch." He kissed her on the cheek, smiling. Hopefully she'd change her mind.

"You'd better," he said curtly. "Who else is going to teach Teddy how to play American football?"

.-.

Leaving his classroom at the end of the day, Harry turned on his heel as soon as Karofsky walked past him, following the football player. The teen shoved Kurt straight into a wall, and Harry saw red. "Hey!" He grabbed the boy by the jacket, glaring. "Principal's office, right now." He practically dragged Karofsky, not needing to prompt Kurt to come with him, and burst into Figgins' office. "Sir, I hate to interrupt your day, but I need you to call Dave's father in immediately."

"What is the meaning of this, Harry?" Figgins spluttered as Harry threw Dave into a seat, letting Kurt take the other chair.

"Just call Dave's father and I'll explain everything."

Within fifteen minutes, Paul Karofsky was in the office, and Harry had the floor. "Mr Karofsky, are you aware that your son has been harassing the other students? He must have told you the reasons for his frequent after school detentions."

"Detentions? Dave told me he was getting tutoring!" Paul retorted, raising an eyebrow at his son. Harry smirked; this was going to go well.

"No, sir, I've had Dave in detention four times just this week, and I'd like to call for his suspension at the very least. He's been assaulting not only the Glee club, but Kurt Hummel in particular, and it's not just slushie-facials and light taps. Kurt, would you mind?" Kurt froze, eyeing him in panic.

"What?" he asked, and Harry winced at what he was about to do.

"Would you please show Principal Figgins the bruises?" he asked softly, and Kurt shook his head.

"No, I can't, I-"

"Kurt, please," Harry pleaded, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You can't keep quiet about it any longer, you'll get seriously hurt." Kurt met his gaze for a long moment, eyes betrayed, before he sighed.

"Fine," he muttered reluctantly. Passing his jacket to Harry, he unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands, letting it fall off his shoulders. Harry winced; the bruises were even darker than they had been that morning, and there were definitely some new ones. "This is what your son has been doing to me," Kurt told Paul, holding his chin high. Harry put his hand back on his boyfriend's shoulder, bursting with pride. "Shoving me into lockers, and walls, and bumping me in the hallways. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone." Karofsky was livid, glaring at the teenager he'd been bullying, and Paul turned to his son.

"David, is this true? Did you do this to this poor kid?" he asked, shocked.

"He was asking for it! Walking around in his girly clothes and shoving his gayness in my face!" the boy blurted, making Harry bristle.

"Mr Karofsky, is there anything _wrong_ with being gay?" he asked acidly, and the jock was silent. "Kurt didn't choose to be gay. No one chooses to be gay; it's how they're born. Punching Kurt for being gay is as bad as punching me for being English, or punching Mercedes for being black. Would you do either of those things?"

"Well, no, but."

"But nothing," he cut off. "Principal Figgins, I'd like to ask for David Karofsky's immediate suspension for the assault and physical injury of a fellow student."

"Granted. Mr Karofsky, you are suspended immediately, if you're caught on school grounds within the next week you will be expelled," Figgins agreed, clearly not wanting the possible lawsuit that Kurt could become.

"We will be talking with your mother about this when we get home, David," Paul bit out, grabbing his son by the arm. "Kurt, I am very sorry for my son's actions. This is not how I raised him to behave." Kurt quickly pulled his shirt back on, ducking his head. Both Karofskys left, and Harry looked at Figgins.

"I've been telling you we need to tighten up on bullying, sir. If this had happened in my old school, Karofsky would have been expelled weeks ago." Figgins sighed, giving Harry a look.

"I've told you, Harry, we cannot afford to have star members of our football team on suspension all the time! The budget will only get smaller if we don't have a winning team." Harry raised an eyebrow, leaning against the man's desk.

"And if an anonymous donation were to be made to the school for the amount that the budget would be cut should the team lose?" he drawled, pulling on all the Slytherin reserves Draco and Severus had drilled into him.

"Well, that would be different," Figgins murmured, making Harry smile.

"There'll be a cheque on your desk by tomorrow. But I expect discipline to be enforced equally among _all_ students," he added sharply. With a pointed stare at Figgins, he looked back to his boyfriend, who was gaping at him. "Come on, Kurt." He passed the teen his jacket, beckoning him out of the office.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kurt hissed incredulously. "I'm not worth you spending your money on!" Harry pulled Kurt into a nearby empty classroom, discreetly warding the door.

"Kurt, love, I would spend every single penny I have to my name just to make you happy. A few thousand dollars to keep you from being harassed is nothing," he insisted. Kurt sighed, then looked up with a tentative smile.

"So… Karofsky is suspended? For real?"

"Do I get a thank you?" Harry asked teasingly, hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt beamed, throwing his arms around Harry's neck, jumping and wrapping his legs around the teacher's waist.

"Thank you," he declared, kissing him firmly. "You're the best and I love you."

"And don't you forget it," Harry retorted with a grin, kissing back. "You've got a week of freedom, and when Karofsky comes back I'll use my awesome ninja ways to get enough evidence to have him expelled."

"They have ninjas in England now?" Kurt asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Harry winked at him, patting his arse before setting him down on the floor.

"Only special ones. Now come on, I've got a class to teach, and I believe you're late for Glee. But we will be celebrating this properly when we get home," he insisted. Kurt grinned, pulling his boyfriend into one last long kiss.

"See you later."


	14. Chapter 14

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5501_

* * *

Harry groaned as soon as he heard the news that Sue was principal when he walked into school. Hopefully he'd fallen off her radar enough – and donated to the school enough – to be untouchable. He carried on teaching as normal, hoping nothing would happen. For the most part, he was fine… until Kurt appeared in his doorway. "Mr Black, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Finish annotating chapter twelve and discuss in your pairs the consequences of Tess' actions," he instructed the class, wandering over to his boyfriend. "What's up?"

"Could you take over Glee club?" the teen asked, making Harry raise an eyebrow. "Mr Schue's sick, and Rachel's decided to take over. It's a nightmare. Would you please take over until he's better?"

"Kurt, I can't. Sectionals are in a couple of weeks, I can't take the after-schools, it's not fair on Teddy," he reasoned apologetically.

"I thought about that," Kurt cut in. "That's why you will hopefully be working with the substitute Spanish teacher, Miss Holliday. She can take the after-schools, you can both take the in-school classes. Please? We don't want a complete stranger in charge this close to sectionals, and everyone in Glee thinks you're great."

"Well, I am pretty awesome," Harry agreed, earning an eye-roll. "Sure, fine, I'll do it. And I suppose I can always go pick Ted up and bring him back here for the after-school stuff." Kurt beamed, resisting the urge to hug him.

"Perfect, thank you so much!" Harry smiled, waving him off.

"I'll see you at Glee, then. You totally owe me." Kurt merely winked, his smirk promising wonderful things for Harry as he left the classroom. Harry chuckled to himself, turning back to his class. Sometimes dating a student was awesome.

.-.

He met the substitute Spanish teacher at lunch in the staff room, and he had to admit, he was surprised. She actually looked like she'd be kind of fun. "Hey, are students allowed in the staff room here? Sweet," she remarked when she saw him, making him blush.

"Actually, I teach here. I'm twenty-two, I promise," he assured her with a grin. Her eyebrows rose, and she smiled back.

"Oh, sorry. You're British? That's pretty cool. I'm Holly Holliday, I'm subbing for the Spanish teacher," she introduced, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry Black, English teacher. I hear we're going to be sharing Glee duties, too," he told her, making her grin.

"So I've heard. Are the kids good? I've seen videos of their sectionals and regionals performances, but it's a whole new school year…" Harry shrugged, taking a seat opposite her.

"I think they're pretty damn good, but I've not got much experience in the way of show choirs. You'll have to judge for yourself how good they are. They're a decent bunch of kids, though," he told her, opening his lunch.

"Awesome. Do you want to alternate, or take the club together, or…" Harry shrugged, swallowing his bite of sandwich.

"Teach together, I think. Except you'll have to take the after school ones, at least for the beginning. I have commitments, I can't stay late," he explained. Holly nodded easily, smiling.

"Sounds good to me. Why don't we swap numbers, that way if there's any problems or you have any ideas, you can text me?" She paused, then laughed. "And I promise that wasn't a line. If I hit on you, you'll know," she added with a smirk. He snorted, giving her a look and glancing around the empty staff room.

"If you hit on me, it won't work. Don't swing that way, sorry," he apologised. She didn't even blink, sipping at her coffee.

"Duly noted. Damn, that's a shame, you're cute." Harry snickered, eyeing her in amusement.

"I think I'm going to like you, Holly Holliday."

.-.

"Puck, stop buttering the floor, please," Harry said as soon as he walked into the choir room, startling the teen.

"Damn it, I was hoping the sub would come in first. What's up, Mr B?" Puck put the butter back in its pack, setting it on the piano.

"I am the sub. Well, one of them; Miss Holliday is going to be taking most of your after-school rehearsals. But we'll be working together for the most part. Aha, right on time." He turned to see Holly walking into the room and held out an arm to stop her.

"Buttered floor?" she presumed, and Harry nodded, skirting around the section of slicked floor. "Warm welcome, I like it. Hola, classe." Harry hopped up to sit on the piano, eyeing the assembled group. Holly picked a chair next to the piano, sitting on it backwards.

"I already know these brats, feel free to take the reins and get a feel of them," he offered, gesturing to the students.

"Hey Mr B, you gonna be wearing the costume from the last time you taught us?" Santana called with a smirk, making his grin widen. He'd gotten a surprising amount of use out of that outfit; he'd have to thank George.

"Afraid not, Santana, that was a one time deal."

"Alright, so, I hear you guys have got sectionals coming up soon. But you're not gonna get anywhere singing those old songs from your regionals performance, where you _lost_. Give me some ideas, guys." Harry was happy to sit back and watch Holly with the group, at least until she started singing. Then he jumped down, joining in the dancing and adding to the harmony; how could he resist?

"Not bad, guys. Will's gonna hit me for saying this, but that is definitely what we want to see from you. You actually look like you're enjoying yourselves. So I want all of you to pick one song to perform next Glee club. You can do solos, duets, groups, I don't care. Only thing is, it has to have been released in the last six months," he challenged. "Holly, if you'd do me a favour and sing with me, I've got an idea?" The blonde woman grinned at him.

"Sure thing. Now what's say we take a field trip to Taco Bell?" Harry chuckled, glancing at his watch.

"I'll leave you to it, I have plans. So tomorrow after school?" he checked. The kids nodded, and he saluted them playfully. "Perfect. Holly, drop by mine when you're done with this lot, we can go over the song," he suggested, and she nodded

"You know it. Later, loser." Harry laughed, breaking away from the group as the bell rang. As much as he'd like to go with them, he had to pick up Teddy.

.-.

"Ted, for the last time, don't open the front door!" he called in exasperation, seeing his son racing for the door. He was too late, and grabbed the boy just as the door swung open.

"Cute kid," Holly said, surprised. "He yours?"

"Unfortunately," Harry replied dryly, ruffling the boy's hair and setting him on the floor. "Teddy, this is Holly. Holly, my son Teddy."

"Nice to meet you, short stuff," she greeted the boy brightly, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. "He your reason for not doing after-schools?"

"Yeah, I have to pick him up from Kindergarten pretty much as soon as I finish class. It's not fair on him to have the babysitter pick him up all the time, but I figured if you guys need me I can pick him up then bring him back. He's quiet enough, and I'm sure he'll enjoy it." Holly grinned, accepting the beer he passed her.

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of plans, what's this song you've got up your sleeve?" Harry smirked at her, reaching for his iPhone.

"Have you heard of Kids in Glass Houses?"

.-.

They spent a fair amount of time figuring out the splits and harmonies in the song until they were pretty sure they had it down; by the time they finished, it was almost time for dinner. "You can stay, if you like? I've got a lasagne in the fridge that's far too big for just me and the munchkin," Harry offered.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Holly agreed. "If it's not an imposition." Harry shook his head, cutting her off.

"Not at all, company is always welcome. I'll just pop it in the oven, fancy a drink? Wine, beer?" He didn't usually drink at home, but he made an exception for when he had company over.

"Wine would be awesome," Holly requested, and Harry nodded, walking through to the kitchen. Holly followed, and he grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge, pouring two glasses. "Thanks. So what brings you to Lima, anyway? You're a little far from home." Harry chuckled, sipping his wine.

"Needed a change. After the war and the terrorist attacks ended, I tried to carry on as normal, but things got a little heavy. I figured a year or two out here would do me some good," he explained. While he'd only intended on one year, two at the most, he now knew he'd stay in America for as long as Kurt wanted to. While he'd love to persuade Kurt to move back to London with him — Grimmauld Place was a lot more inviting since he'd remodelled and redecorated — he couldn't take the choice away from his boyfriend.

"Fair enough. I know the feeling; needing change, that is. The life of a sub, never in the same place for too long, always changing. It's great!" Holly enthused. "But I suppose with a kid you need roots."

"Yeah, as much as I'd like to go travelling, I couldn't take Teddy with me for a lot of the places I want to go. Maybe when he's older," he mused with a shrug, setting the lasagne in the oven.

"Isn't it crazy being a parent at your age, though? I couldn't even imagine being one now!" Harry chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not so bad, actually. Yeah, sometimes I wish I could go off and do things other twenty-two year-olds are doing, but I wouldn't trade Teddy for the world, and I always wanted to be a father," he told her.

"How do you have him, anyway? I mean, you said you're gay…?" There was a perplexed expression on her face that made him smirk.

"He's my godson, I adopted him when his parents died," he explained, and Holly frowned.

"Wow, that sucks, I'm sorry. I thought you were just gonna say you knocked a girl up trying to pretend you were straight." Harry laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"No, I've never slept with a woman, or pretended to be straight," he informed her wryly, bending to get the lasagne from the oven.

"You don't know what you're missing," she said in a playful, sing-song voice, making him splutter and almost hit his head on the oven.

"Ewww," he groaned playfully. "Don't even go there." She giggled at the disturbed look on his face, and he shot her a light glare, setting the hot dish down on top of the oven. "Teddy!" he called, knowing the boy was in the living room playing. "Dinner!" There was the quick thudding of little feet, and Teddy appeared in the doorway, grinning.

"Yay, food!" he cheered, climbing up onto his usual chair, ignoring both adults smiling in amusement at him. "Can I have some water please, dad?" Harry nodded, plating up the food and setting it on the table before grabbing a cup from the cupboard for Teddy's water.

"Help yourself to more wine, Holly," he insisted, gesturing to the bottle on the counter. Holly grinned, leaning back in her chair to reach for it.

"Don't mind if I do." Eventually, all three of them were sat down and ready to eat, and Teddy wasted no time in digging into his lasagne, dripping sauce down his shirt within the first three forkfuls. Harry merely rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Holly. "So what's the deal with this Schuester guy, the guy I'm covering for? I mean, his song choices are about twenty years out of date, what the hell's up with that?" Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"Where do I even start?"

.-.-.-.

The next day after school, Harry left Holly in charge of the kids while he went to pick up Teddy, and the boy looked up in surprise when they took the opposite turning, heading in the wrong direction to home. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to supervise Glee club, kid. You have to promise you'll be good and sit still – I'll give you some snacks and you've got your colours – and it's really important that you don't tell anyone that Kurt is my boyfriend, okay? We could both get in a lot of trouble for it," Harry added, stressing the importance with a look.

"Like how I can't tell anyone about magic or that my hair changes colours?" the boy asked. Harry nodded, smiling; Teddy understood secrets in a way most four year-olds didn't.

"Exactly. You can go and hug Kurt and talk to him, but if anyone asks, he babysits you sometimes." Teddy nodded rapidly, showing he understood, and Harry smiled when they pulled into the McKinley parking lot. Undoing Teddy's seatbelt he picked up the boy and his school backpack, knowing all the things to keep him occupied were in there. When he got to the choir room the kids were warming up, and all of them stopped when he entered.

"Who's the kid, Mr B?" Mercedes asked, and Harry smiled, setting Teddy down on a chair by a low desk.

"This is Teddy. He'll be hanging out with us whenever I'm here for your after-school rehearsals. Be nice to him, because he's a brat when he doesn't like you," he teased, ruffling the boy's hair. "There's crackers in my bag, cub, unless you ate them in the car." Teddy burrowed through Harry's bag, finding a packed of Ritz crackers. "Just shout if you need anything." He kept a careful eye on the boy while he set up his colours and colouring book, smiling when he got busy without even looking at the Glee kids, who were all staring at him.

"The kids said they wouldn't perform until they heard us sing. You ready?" He nodded, glancing to the band, who gave him a thumbs up and started playing.

"_I've tried so hard to tell you  
These things I've heard about you  
In your stars  
They tear you apart."_

He started out quietly, tapping his foot, getting a feel for the music.

"_I've lied so hard to fool you  
All these things come back to haunt you  
In the dark  
They tear you apart."_

At this point Holly looked up, smirking at him and dancing towards him.

"_I've had a good day  
Doing things the wrong way  
Had a good day, doing things the wrong way  
Had a good day, doing things the wrong way"_

He belted out the last note, the music kicking up a notch. Mike pulled Brittany to her feet, dancing fluidly around the two singers as the kid started to improvise harmonies.

"_You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
And you won't ever find another  
Who's even half as good as me.  
You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
Now get away cause this is killing me."_

The music quieted once more, and Harry smirked at the kids, winking.

"_The heat under your collar  
A waistband made of dollars  
Chills your heart  
It's somewhere to start  
You save to be a scholar  
And you read your books in squalor  
In the dark  
We walk in the park."_

The kids joined in, getting more confidence.

"_I've had a good day  
Doing things the wrong way  
Had a good day, doing things the wrong way  
Had a good day, doing things the wrong way"_

He pulled Tina into a dance, copying Mike with ease and moving on to dance with Kurt and Mercedes.

"_You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
And you won't ever find another  
Who's even half as good as me.  
You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
Now get away!  
Away!  
Away!"_

They froze, bouncing as the beat became more pronounced.

"_Just forget about it  
Just forget about it  
Just forget about it  
Just forget about it"_

Harry was grinning as he shouted the words out with an energy usually reserved for the shower or the kitchen.

"_You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
And you won't ever find another  
Who's even half as good as me.  
You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
Now get away oh this is killing me  
Oh this is killing me."_

The final chorus had everyone up on their feet, dancing madly and shouting the lyrics, grins on their faces as he let Holly take the lead vocals on the last chorus.

"_You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
And you won't ever find another  
Who's even half as good as me.  
You're my undercover lover  
You get your kicks for free  
And you won't ever find another  
Who's even half as good as me."_

He collapsed back against the piano, beaming at Holly as the kids cheered.

"Woo! Now that is what I'm talking about!" the blonde cried, high-fiving Harry. "Who wants to go next?" Harry dropped to the chair next to Teddy – whose colouring had been completely ignored in favour of watching the Glee club – reaching to tug the boy onto his lap.

"Dad can I dance?" the boy asked hopefully, making Harry grin.

"I'm sure we can teach you something, kiddo. What do you say, Mike, know any moves a four year old could master?" The Asian boy grinned, nodding.

"Let's see what he can do."

.-.

Harry was surprised at how well the Glee kids took to Teddy, and he to them. While he clearly favoured Kurt — something they explained away easily by saying Kurt babysat — he got along very well with Puck and Mike, and surprisingly Santana and Brittany. Mike had a lot of fun teaching Teddy some basic dance moves, and Harry had a lot of fun watching him frequently fall on his backside only to get straight back up again. "Dad, look, I did it!" he cried, showing off the simple step Mike had taught him. It was a little clumsy, but definitely recognisable as the move Mike had done.

"Wow, that's great, cub! I'm very impressed," he told him, grinning. "Why don't you come sit with us while Sam and Quinn sing their song, yeah?" Teddy nodded, climbing into the chair between Harry and Tina, and Sam and Quinn got up to sing a sickeningly sweet version of Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'. Wow, those two were pushing puppy love to a while new level.

Teddy swayed along in his seat with the rest of the Glee club, listening with a happy grin on his face, and Harry made a mental resolution to bring Teddy to Glee club more often after school. He clearly enjoyed it, and it was nice to get him out of the house a little more. That and he had to admit, the looks on the kids' faces as they tried to figure out how someone his age could have a kid Teddy's age was hilarious. He glanced over to Holly, who was smiling in pleasure at the two teens singing, then flicked his gaze towards Kurt. He was only mildly surprised to see the teen's blue eyes fixed on him, and he winked at his younger boyfriend. Turning back to the performance just as it came to an end, he applauded along with the rest of the group, grinning at the two blondes. "Fantastic, guys, very sweet," he complimented.

"Sweet? It was gag-worthy," Santana piped up frankly.

"You're just jealous you've got no one to sing love songs with," Quinn retorted primly, taking Sam's hand with a fond smile. Her boyfriend beamed back at her, making Harry roll his eyes behind their backs; was he the only one who could see the way Quinn's eyes lingered on Finn a little too long every time she looked at him? As much as he liked Sam, he didn't think they'd last.

"I hate to break the mood, but Teddy and I have to get going," he declared, checking his watch. "If I don't feed him soon, he'll get cranky. Holly, you alright for the rest of the rehearsal?" The blonde smiled brightly at him, nodding.

"Sure, you go feed the kid, I'll see you tomorrow. We probably won't stay much longer here, anyway; I wanna get my party on tonight and I can't do that if I'm here with you kids," she told them, smirking. "Later, hot stuff." Harry took Teddy's hand in one of his, saluting the group with the other and leaving the choir room, wondering how long Kurt would be before he could get over. Harry had a vague memory of the teen telling him he was going out to Dalton to visit Blaine and some of the other Warblers after school.

.-.-.

"Mr B's kid is freaky cute, but either he's way older than he looks or he pulled a Puckerman and knocked some chick up in high school," Santana declared in Glee the next day, when they were waiting for either Holly or Harry to turn up.

"I know, right? Does anyone actually know how old he is?" Tina asked. Kurt stayed firmly silent, smirking inwardly at the theories his friends came up with. Ranging from Harry secretly being twenty-five and married, to having gotten a girl pregnant in school and moved to Ohio due to the embarrassment, to having borrowed him just to psyche them out.

"If you're done discussing my son," Harry drawled, making them realise he was in the room. "And to answer your questions; I'm twenty-two, I did not knock up some girl in high school, and Teddy is not my biological son. He's my godson, I adopted him when his parents died. I'd appreciate you not bringing it up again, especially not around him." That seemed to take the fire out from under them, and Puck shrugged.

"The little dude's pretty cool. You gonna bring him again?" Harry smirked, unsurprised that even Puck had fallen to Teddy's charm. He knew the teen was a softie at heart.

"Probably, he had a lot of fun yesterday. Wants to go to big boy school now," he added with a grin, making Kurt smile fondly. "Anyway, who didn't get to do their songs yesterday?" He looked up as Holly slipped into the room, smiling quickly at the blonde woman.

"The girls and I worked on something, if we can perform?" Santana requested, gesturing to herself, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina. Harry gestured for them to take to the floor, eyebrows rising when they started an upbeat rendition of 'Your Love is my Drug', Brittany's dancing taking centre stage. Harry bobbed along in his chair, tapping his foot and ignoring Rachel's mutinous look at the thought of the group of girls doing so well without her. But each of them was only allowed to be in one song, and she'd performed with Finn the day before.

As he was clapping once the girls finished, he winced at the sight of Sue staring in through the window in the door. "Excuse me for a moment," he muttered, getting up to see what she wanted. "Can I help you, Sue?"

"The screeching noise your Glee club call singing is disrupting my work," she informed him curtly.

"Sue… your office is on the other side of the school," he retorted flatly, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's that obnoxious," Sue insisted, glaring at him. "As principal, I demand you stop."

"It's a class, Sue, same as any other. We can't just 'stop'." He held his ground; compared to some of the people he'd met and fought over the years, Sue didn't even register on the list of people who intimidated him.

"You can if I say you can, Australia. Also, I took the liberty of removing all the textbooks from your classroom and replacing them with boxes of tea." Harry's eyes went wide; she wasn't serious?

"Why?" he asked incredulously, watching as she smirked, looking satisfied.

"Thought you might be homesick," she informed him simply, turning on her heel and walking away. Harry groaned, heading back into the choir room and wondering how long he'd have to wait for everyone to clear out before he could use a point-me charm for his wayward textbooks.

.-.-.

Knocking loudly on his friend's door, Harry was surprised at the look of the man who answered it. "Wow, Will, you look like crap," he remarked, making the man snort.

"Thanks," he replied dryly, stepping back to allow Harry in. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by, see how you were doing. I'm sorry about you getting fired," he said sincerely; as much as he liked Holly, the school was better off having Will as the teacher. He could keep them on track for sectionals with the Glee club, but in her Spanish classes the kids weren't learning anything useful. She was too used to the life of a sub to teach a normal class.

"If I say I'm okay, will you believe me?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the older man, who sighed. "I thought not. I've been a little lost; I've got nothing to do anymore, I've been sitting around watching TV all day," Will complained. Harry snorted, shrugging his jacket off.

"Fun. If it makes you feel better, I'm sure you'll be back soon enough. Holly's great, but as soon as her kids need to actually learn something, things will go downhill pretty quickly," he assured optimistically. Will shrugged, wandering through to the kitchen.

"Beer?" he offered, and Harry shook his head.

"Just water, thanks." Will nodded, reaching for a glass.

"I like Holly, I'm sure she's a wonderful teacher. That's why I'm not as bitter about this as I should be. How are the Glee club doing? Are they ready for sectionals?" he asked in concern, passing Harry his water.

"Getting there. We've got a few songs in the running for the set list, it's just narrowing it down. They miss you, though. The boys even sung a Journey song of their own choice the other day," the Brit told him in amusement. Will managed a small half-smile, gulping down some water.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I miss them, too; I guess I never realised how big a part of my life teaching was until it wasn't there anymore," he mused. Harry refrained from pointing out that, as far as he knew, Will didn't do anything with his life _but_ teach.

"Yeah, it's funny that way. Have you looked around for anything else?" Will shook his head, looking morose.

"Not yet. I don't even know where to start; all I know is singing and teaching, and there's not really many places around here to do either," he pointed out. Harry clapped him on the shoulder with an encouraging smile.

"You'll figure something out! And even if you don't, I'm sure Holly will do something to piss Sue off enough to want you back sooner or later," he enthused, earning an unimpressed look from his friend. Well, he tried.

.-.-.

After that visit, Harry stayed — for the most part — out of both the Tots drama and the crap going on with Will and Holly with the Spanish position. Sue's attempts to fire him had gone swiftly downhill after he'd pointed out that if he left, he took his money with him, and the Cheerios' budget got cut.

He rounded the corner into the library, a stack of notes in his hand ready to photocopy, and paused when he saw Kurt and Mercedes talking. "I'm just saying, if you are dating him it's fine. Just tell me, Kurt!" she urged, making Harry freeze. What did she know?

"'Cedes, I told you, I'm not dating Blaine. We're just friends; we have a lot in common, it's nice to talk to him about them, but we're friends." Harry fought down the swell of jealousy at the mention of the Dalton boy, a dark look coming to his face.

"Alright, alright," Mercedes relented, sounding like she didn't believe him. "Just try not to spend every day after school with him, yeah? You're doing what you promised you wouldn't." Harry's frown turned guilty; Kurt had been round his most nights. Yeah, a couple of times he'd gone to see Blaine, but that was it. Sometimes he forgot that Kurt had friends he was meant to be hanging out with; he wanted to spend every minute with the teen. He crept towards the photocopier, making a mental note to tell Kurt he wouldn't be offended if he wanted to spend time with his friends.

.-.

Harry wasn't sure how he ended up in Sue's office with Holly and Mercedes, but when he heard what happened he was immediately glad he'd been called. "Mercedes, how could you? I get that you're mad about the tots but was damaging Sue's car really the best way to go?" He used his 'disappointed voice' and sure enough, Mercedes' face grew apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Mr B, I didn't think it'd be that bad. I just want the tots back."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's still seventeen thousand dollars of damage!" Sue cut in angrily. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sue, I'll pay the damage, it's fine. But Mercedes, you've got detention with me, tomorrow lunch, okay?" he told her. She bit her lip, staying silent, and nodded. "Fantastic. Are we done here?" He stood, leaving the office, and mentally counted to three before his name was called.

"Mr Black, I'm really, really sorry. I'll talk to my parents about the money," Mercedes began, and Harry cut her off.

"Mercedes, trust me when I say you really don't have to. It's fine, I've sorted it. Just don't do anything like that again, yeah? Next time I won't go so easy on you." He gave her a stern look, and she nodded seriously. "I'll see you in English, go on." She smiled at him, turning to leave, and he looked up at a nervous Holly. "What were you thinking giving her permission to do that?"

"Don't," Holly murmured. "I know. Sue's already fired me. She's going to get Will back." Harry frowned, winding an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. You're still on roll for the sub position, right?" He might not like her teaching style, but it sucked to be fired whatever way you look at it.

"Yeah, I'll be back as a sub. It's probably for the best, I've never been too good at permanent. Wanna go out for drinks to celebrate my freedom?"

"Not tonight, I have plans. I'll see if my babysitter is free for tomorrow, though. I've not been out for drinks in ages, I could do with a good night out," he agreed. That was one thing that sucked about dating a teenager, especially in America; Kurt was too young to be allowed anywhere fun.

"Sweet. Meet you at seven, you pick the place."

.-.

It was one of the rare times Harry and Teddy were over at the Hummel's house – Finn and Carole were also there, seeming to spend more time there than at their own house – and Harry was helping Carole and Kurt in the kitchen. Finn and Teddy had tentatively bonded over video games, and Harry had left them in the living room after a promise to keep the games age-appropriate. "So do you think you'll be able to come to see us at sectionals?" Kurt asked Harry, who shrugged.

"Probably. I'll work something out, if you want me to come." Kurt snorted, elbowing Harry in the ribs as he passed.

"Of course I want you to come," he retorted, making his boyfriend grin.

"Then if you want me there, I'll be there," Harry confirmed, earning a quick kiss.

"Awesome. I'll go tell the guys that dinner's ready," Kurt added, leaving the kitchen. Harry and Carole started setting the table, and Carole smiled fondly at him, patting his cheek.

"I don't know what you did, but whatever it is keep at it. He's been smiling so much more this week," she told him. Harry frowned for a moment, then realised that Kurt mustn't have told Burt and Carole about Karofsky.

"I can do that," he agreed with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Karofsky was due back on Monday, and he was worried what would happen. He was distracted when Teddy scrambled into a chair, chuckling to himself. It was starting to feel a little like a family around there.

* * *

_Song was 'Undercover Lover' by Kids in Glass Houses. _


	15. Chapter 15

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5795_

* * *

Harry spotted Karofsky within five minutes of walking through the door, smirking when the boy turned as soon as he spotted him. He murmured under his breath, casting a tracking charm on the boy that would alert him if he came within two feet of Kurt. He had to start planning.

"How come Kurt's not here?" Sam asked, looking around the group Harry had gathered.

"That's what I wanted to talk about, actually. As you'll all be aware, Karofsky came back today. I'm working on it to get him expelled, but I need solid evidence. I just need you guys to help me out; don't let Kurt anywhere alone, and keep an eye on Karofsky. I don't trust that kid as far as I can throw him," Harry told them.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Puck offered, and Harry sighed.

"Puck, you're on probation, none of us want you back in Juvie. Don't beat him up… but if you want to scare him a little, I can turn a blind eye," he added with a quick grin. Puck winked at him, holding out a fist, and Harry bumped it quickly. "Seriously, guys, don't get in trouble. And girls, I don't trust Karofsky not to hit a girl, so watch out for yourself, okay?" The bell rang, and he cursed. "Okay, get to class, and be careful." The Glee club scattered, and Harry started to his next destination; Sue's office.

"Sue, I know we don't always get along, but I think we can both agree that Dave Karofsky needs to be expelled," he said flatly, sitting opposite the blonde woman.

"You know as well as I do, Australia, I can't do anything without evidence. And new evidence at that; after his suspension everything you brought to light is irrelevant," she reasoned. Harry bit his lip, thinking.

"If I can get recorded audio evidence of Karofsky threatening Kurt, will that do?" He knew a few handy listening charms to use for the occasion.

"That will do very nicely, if you can get it," Sue agreed. "And I'll overlook the legal dubiousness of recording students' conversations." Harry smirked, holding out a hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said, shaking her hand.

"This doesn't mean I like you." He laughed, offering a jaunty salute.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

.-.

In his first class with the boy, Harry put the listening charms on Karofsky, easily ignoring the chattering in his ear that came with it. Carrying on teaching, he split his attention out of habit, keeping a close eye on the jock. He was going down.

"Harry, dad and Carole got engaged!" Kurt's voice was bright and happy as he burst into the classroom after his last class had left, and Harry looked at him with wide eyes, instinctively raising his wards.

"Seriously? Kurt, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for them, and for you!" Taking the risk he hugged the teen, pecking his forehead.

"Even better, they've promised to let me plan the wedding," Kurt told him with a beaming smile, making Harry smirk.

"Finally putting all those skills to good use, huh?" he teased. "That's so amazing, tell them congratulations from me."

"Tell them yourself, you're coming for dinner tonight," Kurt informed him with a grin. "I'll need your help; dad said I could book the Glee club as the band, and I want you to help get everyone ready in time. That way you can score an invitation without things looking weird."

"Oh, you do think of everything," Harry murmured, smiling. "I'm happy to help, I'll bring Ted over after school." He stepped back, putting the distance between them as people started coming in for class. Kurt went to his seat, still grinning, and Harry's smile didn't fade completely. It was nice to have some good news in with all the crap that had been going on lately.

.-.

Harry nodded proudly as he saw Karofsky warded off by Sam and Puck, who were waiting with Kurt and Mercedes by the lockers. Kurt looked a little confused, but nonetheless thankful for the company and protection. The listening charm had been nattering on in Harry's left ear all day, and come up with nothing so far. He ended it when he left school, not wanting it in his ear all night. He and Teddy went over to the Hummel-Hudson house, and Harry hugged Carole as soon as she opened the door. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed, and she squealed in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, thank you. Kurt said he'd found a way for you to come; you will, right?" she asked hopefully, letting him into the hallway.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised. "Congratulations, Burt," he added, seeing the man approach. He offered a manly one-armed hug, letting go of Teddy's hand now they were inside. "Where's Kurt?"

"Bedroom, sorting wedding plans. Good luck," Burt remarked, and Harry snorted. Leaving Teddy with Carole, who offered to find him a snack, he jogged down the stairs to Kurt's room, knocking on the ajar door.

"Hey, babe. Where's it safe for me to step?" he asked, seeing the floor littered with bridal magazines.

"Round to the left," Kurt directed, pointing at a small section of free floor. Harry hopped over to the section, taking a flying leap at the bed and landing half-on Kurt with a grin.

"Hello, you," he greeted, smiling foolishly. Kurt leaned up, kissing him.

"Hi. I hope you have ideas, because I can't seem to decide on song choices." Harry sighed, sitting up.

"Alright, let's have a look then." He peered over the list Kurt had drawn up, tongue poking out slightly in thought. "Not that one, or that one," he declared, getting Kurt to cross two off the list. "That has its merits. How many do you need, anyway?"

"Well I figured one for them to walk down the aisle to, then Mr Schue will sing whatever they pick to be their first dance song, and you can sing something. Maybe another group song at the reception?" Kurt pondered, tapping the end of his pen against his chin. They both looked up at the sound of rapid footsteps, and Harry grinned when Teddy froze in the doorway.

"Don't step on any magazines, cub," he warned, directing Teddy over to the narrow pathway of free floor that would lead him to the bed. He hoisted his son up, sitting him between him and Kurt. "Come on, you can help us pick songs for Burt and Carole's wedding."

By the time the three were called up for dinner, Kurt had decided on practically everything, and Harry and Teddy had helped him choose wedding songs. "So when's the wedding?" he asked curiously, accepting a plate of food.

"Saturday. We're cutting it close, I know, but Kurt assures us he'll have everything ready, and we don't want to waste any time," Burt explained.

"I'll have to find my suit," Harry mused. "It's still in a garment bag somewhere, I think; I haven't had a chance to wear it since I moved. And Teddy's probably grown out of his, but I'll find him something." He made a mental note to call home, wondering if Daphne could send him out something.

"Aww, he'll look so adorable in a little tux," Kurt cooed, ruffling the boy's hair. Teddy pouted, making Harry laugh.

"You won't have to keep the tie on all night, cub," he assured, knowing what had the boy's wand in a knot. The last wedding Teddy had been to, Molly had tried to keep his tie on all evening. He'd hated it.

"Yay!" the boy cheered, and Harry snickered. The wedding couldn't have been timed more perfectly; with Kurt busy planning, Harry would be free to track Karofsky.

.-.

"I said not to beat him up!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing Sam's face the next day in Glee.

"You told Puck not to beat him up. You never said anything about the rest of us," Sam retorted, wincing as the bruise pulled.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't know what they did, all I know is I told them to keep an eye on you and not to let you go anywhere alone. What did you do?" Harry questioned, eyes on Sam.

"The guys all went and told him to back off, they totally kicked his ass. Well, everyone except Finn," Quinn explained, dabbing lovingly at Sam's face with an ice pack. Harry groaned, though inside he was grinning. Served him bloody right.

"Guys, you know I can't advocate fighting," he told them, glancing back at the open door. "But good on you, did you get a good hit in?" Sam smirked at him, looking smug.

"Oh yeah. Broke his nose," he said proudly. Harry snorted, high-fiving the teen.

"Nice one. Now, back on track; the wedding." Will walked in, looking unsurprised to see Harry there. He was, however, surprised at the bruise on Sam's face. "I'll explain later," Harry promised, "we need to get a move on."

.-.

Harry twitched when the listening charm flared up, letting himself zone out a little. His class were taking notes anyway. "You got your Glee losers to tell me to back off, Hummel? That's pathetic," Karofsky was saying, and Harry scowled. There was a silence in which Kurt obviously replied, and Karofsky growled. "I meant what I said, homo. You tell anyone, I'll kill you." Bingo. He quickly performed a tricky bit of magic Hermione had developed that would transfer the recorded words to a muggle audio recorder, slipping the device into his pocket. Now to just call a meeting with Sue.

As soon as the bell rang for recess, Harry went to Sue, tossing the recorder on her desk after pressing play. "There's your evidence. Get him expelled."

"Nice work, Australia," she complimented, reaching for the phone. "Go find Porcelain and Karofsky, I'll call their parents in." Harry nodded, following the thread of magic connected to Karofsky and finding him in the hall by Kurt's locker. Kurt was with Finn and Rachel, and Karofsky was lurking around the corner.

"You're coming with me," Harry told him, grabbing the teen by the arm before he could escape. "Kurt," he called, watching the brunette's head snap up in his direction. "Principal's office." Karofsky was chalk-white as they walked, glaring at Kurt, who stayed on the other side of Harry for good measure. A five minute wait in Sue's office was all it took for Burt, Carole and Paul to get there, the elder Karofsky looking foreboding.

"What's this about?" Burt asked, looking from Harry to Kurt and back again.

"Kurt, tell your dad what's been going on, or I will," Harry murmured quietly. Kurt swallowed harshly, tentatively meeting his dad's eyes.

"Dave Karofsky has been picking on me. Tossing me into lockers, pushing me around… and he threatened to kill me. Mr Black got him suspended, but he came back on Monday and… it hadn't stopped." Burt's face was thunderous, and Carole was gaping.

"Kurt, buddy, why the hell didn't you say anything sooner?" Burt asked, and Harry cut in gently.

"Mr Hummel, you can talk to Kurt about that afterwards. We're here for a reason," he said, beckoning them into the office. Paul was already sat with his son, frowning.

"Mr Black, I'd like to say it's good to see you again, but under the circumstances…" He sighed, rubbing his beard. "What's David done this time?" Harry removed the recorder from his pocket, pressing play, and Karofsky's death threat repeated for everyone to hear.

"You do realise this is evidence enough to get you expelled, Mr Karofsky?" Sue said evenly.

"You've got no proof that was me!" Karofsky protested. "He's making it up!"

"What, like I made up the bruises from last time?" Kurt shot back, voice choked. Burt laid a hand on his son's shoulder in support.

"David, why on Earth would Kurt make that up? That's obviously your voice on the tape, you can't deny that," Paul pointed out.

"Mr Karofsky, I hereby expel you from William McKinley High School, effective immediately. The case will be reviewed by the school board, but given the evidence I can't see them letting you stay at this school. If that's all, gentlemen, ladies?" Sue prompted. Karofsky went red, launching from his seat, but Harry stepped in before he could get to Kurt.

"Don't even think about it," he warned lowly, glaring the same glare that had frightened Voldemort himself. No one threatened what was Harry's and got away with it. He pushed Karofsky back towards his father, turning to the Hummels and Carole. "Come on, my classroom is free for the next twenty minutes. Sue, congratulations on your wedding," he added, walking out of the office. It wasn't until they were in the safety of Harry's classroom that Kurt jumped on Harry in a tight hug, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Just… thank you. I love you." Harry held him tightly, kissing his hair.

"You should feel safe at school, Kurt, I was just doing something that should have been done a long time ago," he insisted.

"Why didn't you tell us, honey?" Carole asked, and Kurt sighed.

"It wasn't your problem; you could complain all you liked, but without actual evidence there was nothing the school board could legally do. Speaking of which, where did you get that recording?" Harry smirked, tapping his nose.

"When will you learn to trust in my awesome ninja skills?" Burt held out a hand to Harry, meeting his eye with respect in his gaze.

"Thanks for looking out for my boy," he said, and Harry shook his hand, smiling bashfully.

"Just doing my job."

"As a teacher or as a boyfriend?" Carole asked playfully. Harry snorted, shrugging.

"Either. Both. I'd do the same for any student, but… it being Kurt made it personal." Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Harry's cheek.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you in Glee, and I love you."

"Love you, too. Go have fun in Chemistry," Harry replied, knowing Kurt's schedule by heart. When he was gone, Harry let out a long sigh.

"Merlin, I'm so glad that's over," he murmured, making Burt raise an eyebrow.

"How long has it been going on?" he questioned.

"Weeks, almost since the beginning of the year. I think Karofsky is… repressed, if you get my meaning. Kurt is a symbol of everything he's trying to deny about himself, and he lashed out. It doesn't excuse what he did, but hopefully he can get help for it." Harry was contemplating going round and talking to the kid, but he didn't think he could without wanting to strangle him. "Either way, school is now safe for Kurt. Which is good, as I think any longer and Blaine would have worn him down about transferring to Dalton," he said dryly. He liked that Kurt had a gay friend his own age to talk to, but he didn't like that said friend clearly fancied his man. Still, he trusted Kurt, and he wasn't going to get controlling.

"Then thank you for that, too; I don't think my bank account would have appreciated the school fees," Burt remarked. Harry smiled; if Kurt had genuinely wanted to transfer, Harry would have taken care of the fees.

"You're welcome. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I have a class in five minutes."

.-.

"Hey, Daph?" Harry had finally caught the woman's phone on, and he was seizing the opportunity.

"Harry, darling, it's been far too long!" the woman cooed down the phone, voice warm. "What can I do for you, love?"

"What makes you think I want something?" he asked teasingly.

"Because you only ever call if you need something," Daphne retorted.

"Ah, you know me too well, sweetheart. I do actually need a favour. My boyfriend's dad is getting married on Saturday, and I need a suit for Teddy," he requested. "If you're not too busy."

"Darling, I'm never too busy for you. But what do you mean, boyfriend? Since when have you had a boyfriend? I need the cub's measurements, and all the sordid details. Spill, Potter." Harry groaned, knowing he'd have to oblige if he wanted that suit. But Daphne was the best of the best, and he'd have to tell her eventually. At least telling her would save telling everyone else; she could never keep her mouth shut.

"Well his name's Kurt, and oh, Daph, he's _perfect_."

.-.-.

Burt wandered down to his son's room on Friday night, concerned at the occasional curse drifting from the room. Knocking on the ajar door, he nudged it open, eyebrows shooting up when he saw the teen rushing around the room, checking boxes of wedding decorations and ticking things off a list in his note book. "Kid, it's late, you should be in bed. Big day tomorrow," he said, startling his son into tripping over a shoe on the floor.

"I can't go to bed, dad, there's still so much I need to do! I haven't checked the centrepieces, and I need to make sure the napkins match the chair ribbons," Kurt explained quickly, voice high and nervous.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm sure you've got it all covered already," Burt soothed. "Calm down, Kurt. Doesn't stress give you zits, or something?" he remarked, sure he'd heard his son going on about that at some point. Kurt dropped his notebook, eyes going wide in horror.

"Have I got a zit? Oh my God, I've got a zit!" he moaned, immediately rushing to his mirror, searching his skin. Burt's eyebrows went even higher up his forehead.

"I didn't say that!" he protested. "You don't have a zit! You just need to chill out and get some sleep." Kurt pulled back from the mirror, but still kept glancing back at it, suspicious.

"I can't sleep, dad. I just want everything to be perfect for you and Carole," he insisted softly. Burt smiled at him, moving to squeeze his shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be," he replied, smiling. "But not if my son is falling asleep during my vows." He ruffled Kurt's hair playfully, then frowned, looking as if his next words were physically painful to get out. "Go on over to Harry's," he suggested. "Maybe he can get you to chill out." Kurt looked at his father in surprise, and Burt smiled ruefully. "What? I'm getting used to it. And there are worse things you could be doing. Besides, it's just sleeping, right?" he added, the look on his face daring Kurt to tell him otherwise. The teen smiled, nodding, and leaned into his dad for a hug.

"Thanks, dad. I know I don't say it enough, but I really love you, you know that right? You're awesome." Burt chuckled, pressing a kiss to his son's head.

"I love you, too, kid. And you know I like Harry; just not when he's got his hands all over my son," he added wryly, making Kurt snicker. "Go on, get your stuff together and tell Harry you're on your way." Kurt broke away from the embrace, quickly packing some pyjamas and the basic toiletries in the bag he used on the nights he spent at Harry's, dialling Harry's number with his other hand.

"Hi, love, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sounding perplexed.

"I'm coming over," Kurt told him. "I can't sleep surrounded by wedding plans and dad said I could come over to yours because you'll calm me down. If that's alright?" Harry chuckled warmly, and Kurt could hear his smile.

"Kurt, sweetheart, when is it not alright with me for you to come over?" he pointed out dryly. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Love you," Kurt replied, hanging up so he could shoulder his bag and grab the garment bag containing his suit for the wedding. Burt moved out of the way to let him go upstairs, following, and the two made sure to be quiet in the hallway; Finn was sleeping on the couch.

"See you tomorrow, then, kiddo. Bright and early," Burt replied, a grin bursting through at the thought of what would be happening the next day. Kurt grinned, hugging him quickly before pulling out his car keys.

"See you tomorrow," he agreed, slipping out into the night through the front door. He rushed to his car, shivering at the bitter cold, and hummed along to the quiet radio on the short drive over to Harry's. The Brit opened the door within moments of him knocking, grinning warmly in greeting.

"Hey, you," he murmured, letting Kurt in before kissing him. Kurt smiled into the kiss, feeling the tension in his shoulders loosen as Harry's arm wound around his waist. How did that man have the power to relax him so easily?

"Hey," he replied, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"So you can't sleep, hmm?" Harry queried, still holding him. "Fancy taking a cup of tea up with you? I find it helps." Kurt smiled, nodding, and Harry tugged him gently towards the kitchen, wishing that slipping some calming potion in Kurt's tea would help. As Harry went towards the kettle, Kurt's gaze was caught by a package on the table. He made a bee-line for it, gasping when he opened the lid. "Oh my God, is this Greengrass?" he asked, holding up the child-sized suit.

"Might be. What do you think?" He wasn't going to tell Kurt about Daphne just yet, not when the teen was already stressed out over the wedding.

"It's perfect! Teddy is going to look very handsome," Kurt assured with a grin. "What about you, what are you wearing?"

"Also Greengrass, but not brand new. It's hanging up in my room, want to go see it?" he offered, and Kurt smirked.

"Why Mr Black, are you trying to get me into your bedroom?" Harry growled playfully, kissing Kurt's jaw.

"Mm, maybe. Is it working?" Kurt laughed, tugging on Harry's hand.

"Definitely. Forget the tea, let's just go to bed." Harry happily abandoned the kettle, letting Kurt lead the way upstairs. Kurt merely hoped his dad was unaware of just how Harry would help him get to sleep. He'd never be able to look him in the eye again, otherwise.

.-.-.

"Kurt, calm down, love," Harry soothed, massaging his lover's bare shoulders. Kurt was stood in Harry's bathroom in a towel, fretting over his skin. "You do not have a zit. Your skin could literally not be more perfect if you tried. Now as much as I love seeing you naked, if you don't get dressed you're going to be late." That prompted Kurt to jump into action, and Harry smirked to himself, buttoning up his shirt. The dress shirt was dark green, and matched the fine detail on his charcoal suit. Daphne – and everyone else back home – got endless amusement from the fact that Harry's perfect colours were Slytherin green and silver.

He tied his tie quickly, glancing at his watch, then grabbed his cufflinks off the dresser. "Crap, cufflinks! I left mine at home!" Kurt exclaimed, hitting his forehead, Harry took him by the wrists, making shushing sounds.

"I have plenty, you can borrow some of mine. The box is over there, help yourself," he offered, pointing to the box on the dresser. Kurt sighed in relief, pecking his cheek briefly and going to hunt down a pair of cufflinks. Harry pulled his trousers on, tucking in his shirt and doing up his belt, then slid into his waistcoat.

"Dad, I can't do my button!" Teddy called, wandering into the bedroom. Harry snickered at the state of him; his belt was undone and his little waistcoat was on backwards, the top button of his shirt undone and his tie in his hand. His sandy hair was sticking up all over the place, and he only had one sock on. Crouching down, Harry did up the boy's top button, ignoring the disgruntled face, and easily tied the tie in a neat Oxford knot. Pulling the waistcoat off, he put it on the right way, then tucked in his shirt and did up the four year-old's belt.

"Where's your other sock?" Teddy pulled it out of his pocket, sitting on the floor and sticking his bare foot out pointedly. Harry rolled the sock on, getting the little boy to stand up.

"There we go, looking very dapper," Harry assured, smoothing the boy's hair down. Part of him wished he could remove Teddy's bracelet and get the boy to change his hair to something a little more manageable. He straightened up, reaching for his suit jacket, and wolf-whistled as Kurt emerged from the bathroom fully-dressed. "Don't you look handsome," he murmured, eyeing his boyfriend up appreciatively. Kurt's suit fit him perfectly, and Harry couldn't wait to tear it off him at the end of the night.

"Me? You look incredible!" Kurt retorted, lust in his eyes. "You'll be beating off the women with a stick."

"What about me?" Teddy piped up, and Kurt 'aww'ed aloud.

"You look perfect, sweetie. Maybe we should take a picture so you can show Kayla at school." Teddy blushed red at the mention of his friend; he'd recently gotten very touchy about anyone insinuating the girl was his girlfriend, leading Harry and Kurt to think he had a little crush.

"Camera's here," Harry told him, lifting the object. He snapped a picture of Kurt before the boy could protest, winking. "Cub, stand still." Teddy obliged, letting Harry snap a picture of him, then Kurt took the camera from his partner. Harry hoisted Teddy into his arms, smiling for the camera. "I can send that one home to Molly, she'll love it," he said when Kurt had taken the picture.

"I wanna take one of you!" Teddy insisted, reaching for the camera. Harry shared an amused look with Kurt, passing the camera to the boy and stepping back, winding an arm around Kurt's waist. Teddy held the camera as still as he could, pressing down the button, then held it up for inspection.

"It's actually not bad," Kurt murmured, eyeing the image; it was a little blurry, but considering an excited four year-old had taken it, it was pretty good.

"I like it. Shall we get going, then? We need to set up with the Glee club." Kurt grinned, reaching up to sort out Harry's hair. "It's a lost cause, love, it has been since I was younger than Teddy." Kurt frowned, eyeing the stubborn mess, then sighed.

"At least now it looks like it's intentionally that way. Let's go."

.-.

They arrived at the venue to find it almost empty; Finn and Burt were the only ones there. "You guys look great," Burt said, a large smile stuck on his face. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

"So do you, very handsome. Anyone else here yet?" Burt shook his head, watching Kurt immediately rush into the hall to make sure everything was being set up correctly. "Well, that's him gone until start time," Harry murmured to himself. "I'd better go attempt to make myself useful, then. See you later."

Before long, the Glee club started to arrive; first the guys, trickling in one by one, then Will, then the girls arriving in a group with Carole, who was ushered into a private room. Harry saw Kurt slip in shortly after her and smiled, knowing his boyfriend was probably checking that Carole looked perfect on her wedding day. He glanced into the actual service room, surprised to see it was already relatively full, and he spotted Will sat with two empty spaces beside him. He took Teddy to join the man, who grinned when he saw them. "Hey, guys, good to see you. This is Sophia, Burt's cousin," he added, gesturing to the brunette woman at his side. She looked to be in her mid-forties, and had a friendly smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia. I'm Harry Black, Kurt's English teacher, and this is my son Teddy," he introduced, offering a hand to the woman, who smiled.

"Oh, he's adorable in that little tux!" she cooed, making Teddy blush. "Very nice to meet you both. Will here was just telling me that Kurt and his friends have something very special planned for the entrance." Harry smirked, meeting his friend's eye.

"Definitely special, yes. Speaking of which, we should go check on the kids quickly, see if they're ready to go. Sophia, would you mind keeping an eye on Teddy for just a moment?" he requested, winding a small tendril of tracking magic around his son's wrist just in case; it was a crowded room, yes, but he was paranoid.

"Of course not, you do what you need to do, I'll keep the little one entertained," she assured, giving Teddy a smile. Harry kissed his son's forehead briefly, and he and Will slipped into the hall where the Glee kids were waiting, smiling at the assembled teenagers. Harry offered a reassuring wink to Kurt, who looked like he was about to faint. "Okay, this is it guys. Good luck, and have fun; we want this to be a wedding to remember." Harry squeezed Kurt's shoulder and Will clapped Finn on the back, and the two of them went back to where they'd left Teddy.

The wedding went off without a hitch, the Glee performance going perfectly and the ceremony flowing smoothly. Harry watched Kurt tear up, feeling a little choked himself, and even Teddy managed to stay still and quiet through the entire thing, aided by a packet of animal crackers from Harry's suit pocket. When people started shifting around for the reception, Harry, Teddy and Will went to find the Glee kids, who were whooping and cheering in the back room, congratulating Burt and Carole. "That was perfect, guys!" Will praised. "Really great! And congratulations, you two!" Carole beamed at him, and even Burt was grinning.

"Come on, let's head through. I wanna get my boogie on with my new bride," the bald man declared, kissing Carole's cheek. "Your turn, Schuester. Don't screw this up." Harry snorted, and Burt's gaze turned to him. "Don't laugh, you're up after he is," he pointed out, shutting the Brit up. Teddy squirmed to get put down, so Harry did so, holding his son's hand as the group walked through to the reception hall. They were on a table with Quinn, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie, and Harry had to stop Teddy from fiddling with the tablecloth. He cheered the couple on for their first dance, laughing when he noticed Kurt mouthing the steps to his dad. Teddy crawled onto his lap and he smiled, taking the little boy's hands in his own and swaying him to the song.

"He is so cute!" Quinn told him, and Teddy beamed at her.

"Don't tell him that, he'll get a big head," Harry mock-complained, making the girl giggle. They fell silent as Finn got up to do his speech, and Harry's eyes went wide when they started to sing. That wasn't planned! He looked to Kurt, who was blushing but smiling, and the teen turned to glance at him, his smile brightening. When others started to get up and dance, Harry followed, Teddy in his arms.

"Did you know about this?" Kurt called when he approached, and Harry shook his head.

"Not a clue, honest. It was all Finn," he assured truthfully. That made Kurt's smile broaden, and he held out his arms for Teddy. Grinning, Harry passed off his son, allowing Brittany to coax him into a dance. It was time to party.

.-.

"Where's the kid?" Kurt asked, dropping into a chair beside Harry. His tie was loosened and his top button undone, but his eyes were glittering happily. Harry had lost his jacket hours ago, his cufflinks in his trouser pocket and his tie stuffed in the jacket slung over his chair.

"Laura picked him up and took him home, he was falling asleep in his chair," Harry explained, sipping at his drink. "Want some?"

"What is it?" Kurt asked curiously, eyeing it warily.

"Rum and coke." Kurt made a face, wrinkling his nose.

"I'll pass, thanks. You tired out already?" The Glee kids were owning the dance floor, teaching basic routines to whichever wedding guests dared get up and dance with them, and singing along to most of the songs. Harry had performed already – Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen, with backing vocals from Puck and Sam – and had spent most of the night either dancing, chatting or at the bar.

"Nah, I think I've got a few more in me yet. You offering?" Kurt laughed, tugging Harry up by the arm and pulling him over to where Will and the rest of the Glee club were rocking out to some Gaga song. They beckoned him closer, and he picked up the moves easily, laughing when Santana tried to pull him into a move that was far too dirty for him to do with a student. "I told you, you're not my type," he teased her with a wink, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm everyone's type," she retorted. The music started to switch to a slower song, and Harry caught Kurt's eye, nodding his head towards the door to the side-room where the tables were usually stored. Skilfully slipping away – with only a little magical aid – the pair slunk into the room, and Kurt sighed wearily.

"Tonight has been so perfect," he mused, and Harry smiled.

"Not yet, c'mere." The music from the room next door filtered through the thin door, and Harry pulled Kurt into his arms, taking one hand and winding his arm around Kurt's waist. They fell into a 'prom slow-dance' – basically shuffling around in a circle – and Kurt's head rested on Harry's shoulder.

"You're right. Now it's perfect," he agreed softly, closing his eyes and losing himself in the dance. Even when the song changed to a faster one, they kept slow dancing, and eventually Harry pulled himself away.

"We should get back out there," he murmured. "But I've been wanting to do this all night." He grabbed Kurt's tie, yanking him into a searing kiss, feeling the teen moan into his mouth. "Okay, now we can leave." Kurt laughed, smoothing out his hair and straightening his tie.

"You are such a tease," he accused, and Harry winked.

"Only for you, love." Pushing the door open, the two snuck out, rejoining the dancing crowd as if they'd never left. Yeah, the night had been pretty damn perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __6410_

* * *

While Burt and Carole were on their honeymoon, Kurt and Finn had the run of the house; which, of course, meant that Kurt was spending the week at Harry's. He figured at least that would give Finn privacy to do… whatever weird mating ritual he conducted with Rachel. Which, to be fair, didn't seem to be happening; they'd broken up over Santana, last thing Kurt knew. Still, Kurt was spending the night back at home for once, having a sleepover with the girls; Harry knew it would be beyond suspicious if his boyfriend had a free house for almost two weeks and didn't take advantage of it. It didn't stop him from being bored, though, as even Teddy wasn't home, having been invited to a birthday party sleepover.

He decided to get some tidying done, first, while his son wasn't around to mess everything back up again and Kurt wasn't around to see anything magical. Perhaps shoving all magical items into the guest room wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but… it was a last-minute plan. Turning some music on, he ignored the foe glass in the corner of the room, pleased to see the figures were barely even visible. Most of the magical items were either random defence items he'd picked up over the years, or toys Teddy had been given from the rest of the family. Having grown up in a muggle house, Harry was perfectly happy to keep magic out of his household items; seeing the kettle dance in Molly's kitchen whenever it had finished boiling had freaked him out more than he liked to admit.

"Does Teddy even play with these anymore?" he murmured to himself, looking at some wooden animals that moved and made realistic noises. He banished them to his room with a flick of his wrist, making a mental note to box them up and send them back to Molly; if Hugo wasn't yet old enough to play with them, there was bound to be some child in the extended Weasley brood who would.

However, he quickly grew bored of tidying, and wandered back downstairs for a snack. It was embarrassing how unproductive he'd become when he had no one around to do anything with. Had Teddy been home, he would've taken the boy to the park, or done something entertaining and probably messy like bake a cake or make something random with paper mache and paint. And if Kurt had been there, well… at the moment, his time probably would have been spent watching his boyfriend go over his dance moves and singing parts for sectionals. All the Glee kids were freaking out about it, and Harry didn't doubt Kurt's sleepover had turned into one long rehearsal. Especially since Rachel was there.

Checking his watch, he frowned at how little time had passed. It was barely even five! An idea niggled in his brain, and he attempted to push it down. It wasn't his problem, he shouldn't get involved. Still… he shook his head, sighing and grabbing his car keys off the counter. "Bloody hero complex."

.-.

He pulled up outside an unfamiliar house, seeing the lights on in several windows. Hopefully he wasn't intruding on anything important. Parking his car at the curb, he shoved his hands in his pockets and braced himself against the cold, walking up the short path to the door. A few seconds after he rang the doorbell, a woman answered with a somewhat perplexed expression. "Can I help you?" she asked politely, and he bit his lip.

"Hi, I'm Harry Black, I teach English at McKinley High. Can I, uh, talk to Dave?" he asked tentatively. The woman's smile faltered, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"You're the teacher that got him expelled, aren't you?" she realised. "Now I don't agree with what he did to that poor Hummel boy, and Paul and I have talked to him about that, but he's not a bad kid, and we're not bigoted people."

"I know," Harry said, cutting her off before she could chew him out. "I know he's not. I just… I think I can help. Maybe. I don't know. But from what I've seen, Dave's a little… conflicted. I just want to talk to him," he assured. Mrs Karofsky looked at him for several long moments, then finally nodded.

"He's up in his bedroom, it's the first door on the left," she told him, stepping aside to allow him entry. He gave her a grateful smile, wiping his feet and heading up the stairs. The poster of some football team he didn't know was an obvious giveaway of which room was Dave's, and he knocked tentatively. After several moments, the door opened, and he was faced with a surprised Dave Karofsky.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, glaring.

"Your mother let me in. I just want to talk, if… if that's alright?" He tried to appear as unthreatening as possible, and it seemed to work as Dave sighed, letting him inside the room. Harry glanced around in interest; it was a stereotypical teenage boy's room, right down to the messy floor and posters of bikini-clad women on the walls. He stifled a snicker; who did Dave think he was fooling?

"If you're here to yell at me for what I did to Hummel, my parents took care of that already," Dave told him bluntly, making his lips quirk in a half-smile.

"No, I'm not here to yell. Though the thought definitely crossed my mind a few times. Like I said, just here to talk. Kurt told me what you did, that day in the locker room. The day you kissed him." Dave's face turned bright red, and his hands balled into fists as he snarled at Harry.

"I told him not to tell anyone! Who else has he told? I bet he blabbed to the whole school that I'm a fairy — which I'm not!" he added quickly. Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"He just told me, don't worry. He doesn't believe in forcibly outing people, and neither do I. Tell me, Dave, do you think there's anything wrong with being gay? Or is it that you think gay men aren't real men?" Dave shrugged, looking at the floor.

"It's sissy, y'know? Kissing other dudes. Girly. I'm not a homo, man, I'm not going to start dancing and singing and wearing frilly pink shirts," he insisted.

"Not all gay men are like that, Dave. Yes, Kurt fulfils the stereotype pretty well, I'll give you that. But some gay men are football players, or lawyers, or businessmen, and a lot of gay men you would never guess they're gay until they actually told you. Being gay isn't about masculinity; you can be perfectly masculine and still be attracted to men. And I can tell you now, trying to hide never works. I'm not saying to shout your gayness from the roof of the school, but you could at least work on accepting yourself," Harry suggested gently. Dave still looked suspicious, though his fists were unclenched.

"What makes you the expert?" Harry snorted, giving Dave a rueful look.

"I first kissed a boy when I was fourteen," he admitted, a pang in his chest at the memory of Cedric Diggory's warm lips against his own. "And I've never looked back. Would you say I'm not masculine?"

"You're… gay?" Dave asked, surprised, and Harry smiled at the faint glimmer of hope in the teen's eyes.

"Completely homosexual," he agreed freely. "Always have been, always will be. But that never affected my masculinity. I led armies, Dave, and I fought battles against men twice my age and won." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I won't lie to you, Dave; being gay isn't an easy life to lead. But it's an honest one. And if you get out of Lima, I can pretty much guarantee you'll find people don't really care."

"Who says I'm getting out of Lima, though? I'm stuck here," Dave pointed out with a frown. Harry shrugged.

"You are what you make of yourself; if you want to get out of Lima, I'm sure you will. Yes, you'll probably need to finish school, but there are other schools in the area," he pointed out. Dave bit his lip, looking conflicted.

"You really think I can do it? Y'know, get out of Lima and… be gay?"

"You'll be gay whether you like it or not," Harry told him bluntly. "It's who you are, that's never going to change. But yeah, I think you can get out of Lima if you put your mind to it. Look, Dave… Kurt was really, really hurt by what you did to him. He was terrified at school, he even thought of transferring to Dalton. And that's not okay. If you carry on like that, I can guarantee you'll end up staying here the rest of your life, and you won't be happy. Just think about it, okay? And you're welcome to call me if you need any advice," he added, grabbing a pen from Dave's desk and scrawling his phone number down on a scrap of paper, passing it to the teen. "I'll get out of your hair now, I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. You're a good kid, Dave, you just need a little guidance." He turned to leave, but paused when Dave called his name. When he looked back, he was surprised to see the teen had tears in his eyes.

"Can you… can you tell Kurt that I'm sorry? I never meant to hurt him like that. I'm just really, really sorry, okay?" Dave looked sincere, and Harry's heart went out to the teen. It couldn't be easy for a guy like him to realise he's gay at a school like McKinley. It was different for Kurt; from the sounds of things, everyone had known he was gay from day one.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. I'll see you around, Dave." He offered the teen an encouraging grin, which Dave tentatively returned.

"See you around, Mr B."

.-.

Harry didn't see Kurt alone until the next afternoon after school, and he was reluctant to tell his boyfriend about the little visit he'd made. Kurt was already a mess of nerves because of sectionals, and telling him that the bully who had traumatised him was sorry probably wouldn't help.

"You're quiet today," the teen observed once Teddy was set up with some superhero action figures in the living room. Harry shrugged, and Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "Come on, what's up?" Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair, knowing Kurt wouldn't drop the subject now.

"Yesterday while you were at your sleepover, I went over to talk to Dave Karofsky," he admitted, and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Why?"

"He's in a difficult situation, Kurt! He's so conflicted coming to terms with who he is, I know what he did to you was wrong but I just wanted to help him!" Harry insisted, wincing at the glare Kurt shot him.

"So you went over to his house? That asshole threatened to kill me!" Kurt pointed out sharply.

"I know, and he wanted me to tell you that he's really, really sorry for hurting you. But Kurt, think of it from his point of view. Not all of us know we're gay from the age of three, it's a really hard thing to come to terms with for a lot of people!" Harry argued quietly, well aware of his son playing in the next room.

"You think it was easy for me in a town like this?" Kurt retorted, and Harry sighed.

"Not at all, no. I'm just saying, I thought it would help Dave to know he's not alone. I'm a teacher, Kurt, and a Gryffindor. Helping people is what I do."

"So you thought you'd help the guy who made my life a living hell at school?" Kurt asked him, hands on his hips.

"Yes. Because maybe if I help him now, he'll think twice about doing the same thing to the next gay kid he comes across." Harry tugged at his fringe, biting his lip. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, Kurt. I went over to see him as his English teacher, not as your boyfriend. But he told me to tell you that he's sorry for what he did, so I have. I'll leave you to cool down, I'll be in the gym if you need me." He walked past his boyfriend, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "I'll start dinner in an hour." Kurt didn't say anything as Harry left the kitchen, and the green-eyed man sighed to himself, unlocking the door to the gym. Hopefully Kurt would see his side of things when it had sunk in a little.

.-.

He wasn't even in the gym half an hour when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Not pausing in his workout, he saw Kurt sit on the bottom step out of the corner of his eye, looking apologetic. When Harry had finished his set, he stood and stretched his arms, looking over to his boyfriend. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry," Kurt replied sheepishly. "I guess I just still want to punch him in the face. You're a bigger man than I am, though," he added with a smile. Harry shrugged, sitting on the step next to the brunette.

"If he did to me what he did to you, I'd want to punch him too. Hell, I still do most of the time; that bastard kissed my boyfriend. But when it comes down to it, he's just a really confused kid, and he needs help. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd react like that, though." Kurt leaned against Harry's shoulder, sighing.

"Is he okay? I mean, it can't be easy for him. He was a jock," he murmured. Harry wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead.

"He's getting there, I think. He seemed a lot more willing to accept himself after I told him that I'm gay. I guess it helps seeing someone that doesn't exactly fit the stereotype," he mused, making Kurt snort. "But I left him my number if he needs advice, so hopefully he'll be alright."

"That's good, then. I forget how lucky I am, y'know? Yeah, I get bullied for being gay, but it could be a lot worse. My dad never hesitated in accepting me, and neither did any of my friends. And now I have you. Not everyone gets it that good." Kurt realised, squeezing Harry's arm gently.

"I think Dave will be surprised if he comes out to his parents, though. I don't think they'll have too much of a problem with it. They both seemed really upset that he was being so bigoted," the Brit replied. "But we'll just have to wait and see, I suppose." He kissed the side of Kurt's head, leaning into him. "Anyway, enough of that. Dinner?"

.-.

"I can't believe it's sectionals tomorrow. Gucci, I'm so nervous." Harry ran his arms up Kurt's sides, kissing the back of his neck.

"You're going to be amazing," he insisted. "You'll kick Blaine's arse." Kurt laughed, twisting his head to meet Harry's lips.

"You just want to see him lose."

"I want to make him realise that you're too good for him, and he needs to keep his private school hands off my boyfriend," Harry retorted childishly.

"He's a friend, Harry. I don't look at anyone other than you, you know that," Kurt told him.

"I know, but I don't like people looking at you," Harry whined. "You're too sexy to be allowed in public." Kurt flushed at the compliment, smiling a little.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course. You really think I'd miss it?" Kurt's smile widened, and his eyes sparked happily.

"No, but I'm just checking. I'll look for you in the audience," he said with a smile.

"I'll be the one cheering the loudest," Harry told him, kissing his cheek and snuggling closer, pulling the duvet over both of them. "Now get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow. Love you."

"Mm, you too," Kurt murmured, yawning. He curled his ankle around Harry's, and within minutes they were asleep.

.-.-.-.

"We all set?" Harry asked, hands shoved in his pockets as he watched Will load up the back of the bus.

"Just about. I mean, the kids still hate each other, but everything is packed up." Harry sighed, clapping the man on the shoulder.

"Cheer up. They'll pull it together when it matters most. Now come on, or we'll be late." The two teachers got on the bus, motioning for the driver to set off, and Harry grimaced at the sullen faces staring back at him. Rachel had taped over her mouth in protest again – he kind of hoped she kept it on, at least for the journey there. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, as Teddy had been having nightmares due to the last night of the full moon. A mild sleeping charm had stopped Kurt from being disturbed as he got up and settled the boy, singing lullabies and making tea with honey.

"Those are definitely not happy faces," he murmured to himself, Will snorting beside him when he heard.

"Tell me about it," he agreed quietly. Harry leaned against the window, plugging in his iPod headphones, fully prepared to sleep through the entire journey.

.-.

Harry was woken by Will shaking his shoulder, and he looked up blearily. "We're here?" he asked, and the curly-haired man nodded. Stretching out his neck and shoulders, Harry followed the kids off the bus, helping unload the trunk and get everything inside to their green room. There was brief chaos when each kid tried to find their respective outfit and make-up, rushing off to the changing rooms. He collapsed in a chair in the corner of the green room while Will signed them in and got them all sorted with the judges. They had a little while before they had to get ready, and Harry decided to go for a wander; he was too nervous to get any more sleep.

Out in the corridor he took a random left turn, finding himself in a bar. He could see Rachel freaking out in a corner over a latte and… Kurt was talking to a Warbler. It had to be Blaine, Harry thought with a scowl, eyeing the teenager. He was shorter than expected, but handsome enough. Exactly the kind of guy you'd expect Kurt to be with, he realised, jealousy curling in his stomach. "Look, Kurt," he heard Blaine sigh as he crept closer, definitely _not_ using an eavesdropping charm. "I'll be honest. I really like you, and I know we live a while apart, but… I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me sometime. On a date." Harry growled under his breath, restraining the urge to strangle the teen. He wanted to see what Kurt would do. Hadn't he promised to tell Blaine he was off limits weeks ago? His boyfriend looked surprised, and somewhat flattered, but had an apologetic expression.

"Blaine," he began, the Dalton boy's face already crumbling at Kurt's tone. "I like you, too. But… I'm kind-of seeing someone," he admitted. Blaine blinked; evidently he hadn't been expecting that.

"You are? But I thought you said you're the only gay kid at your school?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt bit his lip, obviously weighing up the pros and cons.

"I am. My boyfriend is… my English teacher. We met over the summer, before we knew he'd be teaching me, and by the time school started we were already in too deep. I'm really sorry if I've been leading you on, but… I couldn't exactly tell you until I could be sure you wouldn't rat me out. If the school board finds out about me and Harry, he could get arrested and I'll be expelled." Blaine's eyes were wide, and he looked sad, but composed himself quickly.

"Wow. That's… wow. Of course I won't tell anyone," he added at Kurt's alarmed look. "Sorry, it's just shocked me."

"I'm really, really sorry. Harry told me to tell you I wasn't available sooner, but I was nervous. Can we still be friends?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine smiled, patting Kurt's arm.

"Of course," he agreed, though he was somewhat disappointed. "So what's this guy like? I have to make sure he's good enough for you," the Warbler teased. Harry took this as his cue, walking around the corner as if he hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Kurt, there you are," he called, smiling at his boyfriend. Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Harry knew he was busted.

"Harry, I though you were with Mr Schuester sorting out seats," Kurt greeted, and Harry saw the exact moment Blaine connected the name. The teen's gaze grew wary, and his eyes widened dramatically when he saw Harry, an all-too familiar recognition in his gaze. Oh, shit.

"It got boring, so I left him to it. Who's your friend?" he asked, trying to stay casual and hoping desperately he was mistaken. Kurt smiled, discreetly resting his hand on Harry's knee as the teacher sat down.

"Harry, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Harry." Blaine cocked his head, opening his mouth.

"Damn, Kurt, why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was Harry Potter?" Harry could have strangled the kid.

"Potter? What are you talking about, Blaine? Harry's surname is Black," Kurt replied, perplexed. Harry tried to signal to the curly-haired teen to shut up, but Blaine was oblivious.

"Yeah, Harry Potter-Black. He… oh, crap, he doesn't know, does he?" he realised, seeing the alarmed look on Harry's face.

"No, you moron. Honestly, you should know better than to do something as stupidly obvious as _recognising_ me. How do you know, anyway? Dalton's not one for the talent," he remarked; he knew for a fact Dalton wasn't a magical academy.

"My mother's maiden name was Rookwood. She didn't inherit the talent, though, so they sent her to an orphanage instead," Blaine explained, looking chastised. Squib, then. "Sorry. I figured he must have known."

"Can one of you explain what the hell is going on?" Kurt interrupted icily, his lips pursed

"Kurt, love, this is one of the things I'm not legally allowed to tell you," Harry said apologetically, causing Kurt to scowl.

"Of course it is," he muttered darkly. "How does Blaine know?"

"His mother's family are inter-related with my family. I'd have to check the family tree, but he's probably my fourth cousin or something ridiculous like that. Bloody hell, I never expected to run into someone all the way out here," Harry added with a frown. Kurt sighed, shifting closer to his boyfriend.

"I hate that there's all this stuff about you I'm not allowed to know," he murmured, and Harry squeezed his hand under the table.

"I know, love. I'm working on it, I promise. A few people back home owe me some favours." Blaine snorted at that.

"A few people?" he repeated amusedly, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, alright, a lot of people. Now, I actually came for a reason. We need to get to our seats, Kurt, things are about to kick off." He turned to the Warbler still staring at him, giving him an even look. "Blaine, I'm sure you're a lovely bloke. But you know who I am, you know what I can do, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you that if you even _think_ about making a move on my boyfriend, I won't be responsible for my actions." Blaine gulped, eyes wide, and Harry ignored Kurt's chastising glare.

"Yes, sir. Kurt's just a friend," he agreed quickly. Harry snorted, offering up a smile; at least he knew the kid wasn't likely to challenge him. He'd be an idiot if he did.

"That's what I like to hear. I can talk to your mother, by the way, if you get my number off Kurt. Things have changed a lot, there might be a few family members willing to reconnect." If Blaine's mother was the Rookwood he thought she was, then her brother was still searching for her.

"That would be great," Blaine agreed brightly, evidently pushing past his rejection. "I've got to go gather the Warblers. Good luck, Kurt; may the best show choir win." The two teens shook hands, and Kurt smiled.

"Break a leg, Blaine," he replied, allowing Harry to lead him away. "You happy now, you've asserted your authority?" he teased. "And what do you mean, Blaine knows what you can do?"

"The ninja skills, I told you," Harry replied lightly, hand on Kurt's shoulder as he directed them to their seats in the auditorium with the others. "I promise, I'm working on it." He lowered his voice around the others, Kurt filing into the row in front. Harry leant forward to whisper into the teen's ear. "I'm waiting to hear back from a friend, but if I get my favour I should be legally allowed to tell you soon." Kurt looked back at him, smiling quickly, but couldn't say anything as the curtain went up on the Hipsters.

As expected, the elderly choir were nothing spectacular; they were good for their age, but they didn't have a thing on New Directions. The Warblers, however, were different. Harry hadn't expected Blaine to be the lead, and he definitely hadn't expected him to be so _good_.

"I think we've got competition with them," Kurt murmured, and Harry squeezed his shoulder.

"They're good, but we're better," he assured. Only staying for the Warblers' first song, they discreetly filed out of the auditorium, heading to the green room. There, the arguments began. "Will all of you just shut up!" Harry exclaimed in irritation, having had enough. "Look at yourselves! You're all so excited about nationals being in New York, you'll never get there if you can't even pull it together for sectionals! I get it, some of you aren't happy with each other. Not to disregard your troubles, I'm sure they're very pressing, but push them aside for now. There are bigger things at stake than your petty arguments. Do you think all actors in a show love each other? No! There are times when they can't stand each other, but they put it all aside and put on a happy face the moment they step foot on that stage. Get over yourselves, and remember what it is you've been working towards!" He was breathing heavily by the time he finished his rant, and all the kids were staring at him.

"Mr B is right," Mercedes piped up quietly. "We can all finish arguing after we win this thing." Harry snorted; of course that would be the one thing she would pick up from his lecture.

"Guys, come on, showtime," Will called, sticking his head into the room. Harry turned back to the students, stopping them before they could leave.

"Group hug, guys," he insisted. "You're not leaving here until you hug it out." He held his arms open expectantly, and eventually they all reluctantly moved forward, bundling in a tight hug in the centre of the room. "Whoever it is with their hand on my arse, please move it," Harry said flatly, earning a round of laughter.

"I take opportunities when they arise," Santana retorted, unashamed. As they all pulled back Harry snorted, mussing her hair playfully and ushering them all out of the room.

"Good luck!" he called, waiting until they were gone before walking with Will back to their seats. The Warblers were sat in front of them, and Harry managed to get the seat behind Blaine. "You were good," he complimented, startling the teen.

"Thanks," he replied in an undertone, not drawing attention to himself. "Look, about Kurt, if I'd known I never would have asked him out."

"If you'd known and still asked him, then we would've had some problems," Harry retorted. "I do love him, though. Like you wouldn't believe. And Teddy considers him pack." If the stories Blaine had heard were worth their salt, he would know who Teddy was.

"Already? But you've been together what, four months?" Blaine said, surprised.

"Ted considered him pack within the first three weeks. That's how much he means to me," Harry replied seriously. "So don't even think about jeopardising that."

"I won't. If he's pack, I have no chance. Besides, you can see it in the way he looks at you, he feels the same way. You're lucky to have him." Harry smiled to himself; yes, he definitely was.

"I think I've earned a bit of luck, don't you think?" he pointed out wryly. Blaine didn't have time to reply before the announcer called New Directions, and the spotlight lit up on Sam. Harry leant back, ready to enjoy the show, satisfied that Blaine knew where he stood.

.-.

"Guys, that was incredible!" Harry exclaimed, bursting into the green room. "Seriously, we're so proud of you!"

"Harry's right, you were amazing. Brittany, Mike, your moves were insane! Sam, Quinn, Santana, all three of you were pitch perfect!" Will enthused, clapping the teens on the back.

"I think we got this," Mercedes declared, high-fiving Kurt.

"Yeah, we do. The judges are tone deaf if they don't pick you to win," Harry agreed vehemently. The buzzer went, and the kids started to rush out excitedly. Harry caught Kurt's hand, squeezing briefly, then followed them out onto the stage

The wait to find out who won was tense, and Harry found his foot tapping impatiently. When the judge announced the tie, the screaming from both sides nearly deafened him, and he was jumped on by what felt like the entire Glee Club. When he wrestled his way out, beaming and hugging at random, it was to see Blaine and Will shaking hands, one hand on each side of the first place trophy. Harry clapped the Warbler on the shoulder, offering him a grin and a handshake. He wasn't so bad.

They managed to bundle the excited teens onto the bus, still in their performance outfits. They sang almost non-stop the way home, and Harry and Will couldn't help but join in. "I'm so proud of you guys," Will gushed, a bright grin lighting up his face. "Seriously, all of you. You put aside your differences and managed to make it work, like I knew you would." Will hugged each and every one of them when they got out in the McKinley parking lot, and Harry found himself being hugged, too.

"See you guys all tomorrow," he called, going to his car. Kurt was still driving in separately to avoid suspicion, but Harry knew the teen would meet him at home. Teddy was sleeping over at Peter's with a couple of other kids for a birthday party, so they had the house to themselves to celebrate. Harry had only managed to pour himself a glass of water when he heard the front door open, and he set it down on the counter as Kurt rushed in, jumping into his arms.

"We won! Well, we tied first, but we still won!" Kurt kissed him deeply, hand tangling in Harry's hair as he was pressed up against the counter.

"Congratulations!" the Brit murmured, lips brushing against Kurt's jaw. The teen wound an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and arching his back, sending waves of pleasure through both of them as their groins pressed together.

"I think we need to celebrate, don't you?" Kurt gasped, eyes hooded with lust. Harry groaned lowly, wondering how Kurt seemed to have a talent for looking insanely hot without even trying.

"Bedroom," he muttered huskily, carrying Kurt effortlessly up the stairs and tossing him on the bed. Ignoring the buttons, Harry ripped Kurt's shirt open, breaking the kiss briefly the pull his own shirt over his head.

"Harry," Kurt breathed, turning his head to the side. "Harry." Harry looked up from where he was biting Kurt's neck, frowning at the insistence in his boyfriend's voice. Kurt stroked Harry's shoulder, meeting his gaze. "I want to have sex with you," he murmured quietly. Harry bit back a groan at hearing those words come from Kurt's kiss-swollen lips.

"But you said after Christmas," he started, and Kurt shook his head.

"I can't wait until after Christmas," he admitted. "It's all I've been thinking about all week, even more than sectionals. I love you, Harry, and I'm ready. I want to have sex." Kurt ran a finger across Harry's lips, a coy expression on his face. "I want you to fuck me." Harry did groan aloud at that, his arousal pulsing.

"Are you sure? Because once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," he confessed honestly. Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," he insisted. "Please, Harry. Make me yours."

"I don't need to fuck you to make you mine," Harry growled, fingers working at Kurt's belt and fly. "You've been mine since day one."

"I know, but I need you," Kurt insisted, bucking up into Harry's hands. Harry smirked, kissing him languidly.

**- Serious smut ahoy, people! Don't say you weren't warned -**

"I'll go as slow as I can handle, babe. I want this to be perfect for you," he promised. Kurt smiled at him, tugging Harry's jeans down his hips, fingers rubbing over the sensitive skin of his tattoo to make him moan.

"I'm with you, it's already perfect." Harry's grin widened, and he leaned across to the bedside table drawer, fumbling for lube and a condom.

"I love you," he breathed against Kurt's jaw, sliding down the teen's body, tugging on Kurt's cock and causing the teen to cry out. Harry took his time, mapping every inch of Kurt's body with his mouth and hands. He wanted it to be a night Kurt would remember for the rest of his life.

"Harry, stop teasing," Kurt whined, thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry licked the head of the brunette's cock, smirking to himself. He lubed up his fingers, circling Kurt's entrance playfully. With a quick thought, he applied a numbing charm to the sensitive pucker – not enough to dull the pleasure, but enough to mask the hurt.

"You ready?" he asked, meeting his boyfriend's blue eyes. Kurt nodded, propped up on his elbows, chest heaving and face flushed.

"Do it," Kurt urged softly. Harry carefully slid the first finger in, feeling the muscle part beneath his touch. Kurt squirmed at the foreign sensation, and Harry inched in further, crooking his finger and hearing a loud moan in response, Kurt's entire body jerking as the tip of Harry's finger brushed the little nub of nerves. "Holy crap, what was that?" Kurt gasped, shaking. Harry smirked, kissing the tip of Kurt's weeping length.

"That, love, was your new best friend. The prostate." He crooked his finger again, loving how responsive Kurt was to such a light touch "Ready to take another?" Kurt nodded, so Harry gently eased in another finger, letting his lover shift to settle with the extra stretch.

"Feels so good. Need more," Kurt urged, pushing himself down on Harry's fingers. Harry chuckled, free hand stroking the inside of Kurt's thigh.

"Patience, love, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Still, he obliged, sliding in a third finger and scissoring tentatively. Kurt's moans grew louder, his thrusts more desperate, and he shot Harry a pointed look.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm not going to last," he breathed, making Harry smile.

"Okay. Brace yourself, this is going to be bigger than three fingers," he warned, moving up Kurt's body. Sliding on a condom and coating himself liberally, he removed his fingers, hearing Kurt keen at the loss. Lifting Kurt's knees over his shoulders, he lined himself up, meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "Ready?" Kurt nodded impatiently, and Harry pushed, moaning quietly. "Fuck, Kurt, you're so tight." Harry had to exert all of his control not to just pound into the tight heat, steadily sheathing himself to the hilt. Kurt was a shaking puddle of goo by the time Harry pressed against his prostate, and Harry's eyes went wide when the boy practically bent himself in half to meet him for a kiss.

"You feel so good in me," he breathed, the position only impaling himself deeper. "You can move." Harry took several steadying breaths, trying to compose himself.

"You feel amazing, so fucking tight," he murmured against Kurt's lips, rhythmically pumping his hips to a painfully slow count, hearing Kurt let out a little cry of pleasure at each thrust.

"I'm close," the teen warned him, and Harry wrapped his still-slick hand around Kurt, stroking as he sped up his hips.

"Come for me, Kurt." Harry hadn't even finished his sentence before Kurt was crying out his name, spurting onto Harry's abs. He clenched around Harry, making the already unbearable tightness even more so, and Harry saw stars as he joined his boyfriend in oblivion. It was several long moments before he regained his equilibrium enough to pull out, rolling off the condom and tying it, throwing it vaguely in the direction of the bin. He slid up the bed, meeting Kurt's lips and stroking his boyfriend's sweaty hair. "How was it?" he asked in concern, and Kurt's eyes half-opened.

**- Smut over, it's safe to look now :P -**

"You totally rock my world and you're asking me how it was?" he retorted with a laugh, tugging Harry into a firmer kiss. "It was amazing. Perfect. Everything I thought it would be and more. I love you." Harry beamed, tweaking one of Kurt's over-sensitive nipples and watching him jerk in response.

"Love you, too, so much." He looked down at himself, smirking at his come-covered stomach. "We should get cleaned up. Shower, then bed?" Kurt groaned, looking up at him with his most pathetic puppy eyes.

"Do I really have to move?" he protested, and Harry laughed, standing and lifting his naked boyfriend bridal-style, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Come on. If I know teenagers, you'll be ready to go again in about ten minutes, and I have yet to introduce you to shower blow-jobs."


	17. Interlude

_This is just a short interlude, as LoveFremione's reviewer reward. I was asked for a showdown between Sev and Sue, and... well, I think Sev wins._

* * *

Sue Sylvester walked into her office after another — frankly, disappointing — Cheerios rehearsal, only to stop in her tracks when she saw the man sat in her chair. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my chair? You'll ruin the seat; it's designed specifically for me and me only," she barked, expecting the unfamiliar man to jump to his feet and apologise, possibly wetting himself in his fear. Instead he merely raised a dark eyebrow at her, staying seated.

"I highly doubt that, madam," he drawled, and she realised his accent was foreign, like the annoyingly perky new English teacher's.

"Oh, Lord, another one? You Australians are breeding like kangaroos," she muttered, scowling.

"I assure you, I'm English," the man replied curtly, unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sue muttered, waving him off with a roll of her eyes. She really didn't care what dingy corner of the world he'd crawled out of, so long as he went back there and got the hell out of her office. "What are you doing in here?"

"I rather thought you're overdue a little chat, Ms Sylvester. A chat regarding a certain Harry Black." Sue resisted the urge to groan, and the man finally stood. "I am Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape," he told her, stressing the title. "And I am a… friend of Mr Black's. When he accepted the job here, I did background checks on his future colleagues, I'm sure you understand." Sue raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he'd unearthed in her background check.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my office," she retorted sharply, growing impatient with the foreign man who clearly didn't know the meaning of the word 'haircut'.

"You have some very… interesting reports from previous colleagues and contemporaries, Ms Sylvester," Snape told her, voice even. "Your reputation precedes you. I assumed you wouldn't be a problem for my friend, but his recent emails and calls have proven me wrong." Sue scoffed, raising an eyebrow. That was what this was about?

"Aw, did Australia call home because the other kids in the playground were being mean to him?" she taunted patronisingly. Snape's jaw set, and his gaze narrowed. Sue had to admit, he was mildly intimidating.

"Harry didn't complain to me," he told her flatly. "He repeated a few incidents to some friends of his, who came to me with their concerns. Do you own a television, Ms Sylvester?" Sue blinked; what the hell kind of question was that?

"Of course I own a television," she replied. "You're the one from the outback."

"Then you are aware of the recently ended political situation in Britain?" Snape queried. Sue nodded, unsure of where he was going with the line of questioning. "Harry was highly involved in the events, and his coming here was supposed to be about recovering in a peaceful environment. He cannot accomplish that if you are antagonising him, Ms Sylvester." Sue rolled her eyes; Australia needed to get a backbone.

"It's not antagonising," she told the stranger. "It's friendly hazing. It's his own fault for caring so much about that damn Glee Club of Schuester's." Snape raised an eyebrow at her, taking a step closer. His black eyes fixed on hers in a glare, and for once in her life Sue Sylvester felt fear.

"I don't care what you refer to it as," he said in a harsh whisper. "But it will stop. Harry is too polite to get retribution for your actions, but I assure you, I have no such character flaw." His breath was hot against her face, but she didn't dare move, frozen in place. "Harry Black is very precious to some very powerful people, Ms Sylvester, myself included. It does not take much to anger those powerful people, and you have already come very close."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked, cursing the stutter in her voice. Snape smirked, looking darkly amused.

"You recognise that much, at least," he agreed. "Harry has enough to deal with without having to keep his eyes open for you. Do whatever you want to Schuester, I cannot stop you there, but leave Harry alone or you will find every single thing you enjoy about life slowly being taken away from you, one by one, until you have nothing left but your own spite. Do I make myself clear, madam?" She nodded jerkily, wishing he would back off.

"Crystal," she spat, annoyed. It had been nice having fresh targets, and Bieste was too easy. Also, very likely to punch her in the face if she went too far. "I'll leave Australia alone. For the most part." She couldn't leave him alone completely, it would be far too suspicious. Snape nodded, taking a step away from her.

"Wise choice, Ms Sylvester. Keep in mind that there is always someone watching you; even if Harry doesn't mention it personally, I _will_ know if you antagonise him again. And I will not be happy." Sue scowled, wanting to dismiss his words as bullshit but half-convinced that somehow, some way, this man could keep constant watch on her. He was creepy that way.

"I could just call the cops on your ass," she told him, causing a slight quirk of his lips.

"You could," he agreed. "But who would believe you?" She turned, reaching for the phone, intending to call the police and show him, but as she picked up the phone there was the faintest popping noise, and when she turned back, her office was empty. She dropped the phone, ignoring the dial tone, and sank into the chair opposite her desk. What the hell had just happened?

Getting to her feet somewhat shakily, she rounded her desk and sat in her chair; it was cold. "Bad protein shake," she muttered to herself with a shake of her head. She must have hallucinated, or fallen asleep at her desk because the Cheerios had been so deathly boring. Sue pulled her journal towards her, the end of her pen resting against her lower lip as she frowned. Maybe it would be best to leave Australia alone, anyway. From what she'd heard, he had Figgins firmly in his wallet. She needed all the money she could get in the Cheerios budget.


	18. Chapter 17

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5738_

* * *

Kurt groaned when he awoke, his ass aching sweetly. "Mm, good morning," Harry murmured, lips against the brunette's ear.

"Good morning," Kurt returned, rolling to meet him in a kiss. "Did last night really happen?"

"Which part? You winning sectionals, or us having the most amazing sex I've ever had in my life?" Kurt blushed at the description, sure Harry was just flattering him; all he'd done was lie there, how could Harry class that as amazing sex?

"Both."

"Then yes, last night really happened. And thank you, for giving such a huge part of yourself to me," Harry murmured lovingly.

"It's had your name on it for months," Kurt retorted. "What time is it?" Harry craned his neck, then cursed softly.

"Twenty past eight. At least we don't have to worry about getting the brat up." Harry propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Kurt. "You know what this means, though, right?" A stab of fear struck Kurt as he briefly imagined Harry telling him to get out, that he had no use for him now they'd finally had sex.

"What?" he asked, hoping his nerves didn't show on his face.

"Now I've had you once, I'm never going to let you go ever again," Harry declared, wrapping Kurt in a bear hug in demonstration. "You'll stay here and be my personal bed slave and cuddle pillow, and no one will ever see how sexy you are but me." Kurt laughed, shoving at Harry's shoulder.

"You dork," he declared fondly, struggling playfully. "Come on, I need to get ready for school." Harry sighed theatrically, letting him go, watching smugly as Kurt winced when he stood, wiggling his ass experimentally. "I am definitely going to have trouble sitting down today." Harry pinched an ass cheek, rolling off the other side of the bed and onto his feet before Kurt could smack him.

"You were the one who begged me to fuck you," he pointed out evenly, reaching for a clean pair of boxers. "Next time, I'll let you bugger me, make it even."

.-.-.

Christmas hit McKinley High like a freight train in the last two weeks of semester, despite the fact that it was only December 1st. The decorations practically went up overnight, and it was suddenly acceptable for kids to be wearing Santa hats and decorative tinsel and reindeer-patterned jumpers without being Rachel Berry. Harry relented to letting his class watch Christmas movies for the last week, knowing they'd be too distracted to do anything else. And Kurt had a definite spring in his step that, thankfully, most people assumed had something to do with winning sectionals and holiday cheer. Harry knew better, though; since the first night, Kurt had turned into a gorgeous little sex fiend, and Harry couldn't get enough. Still, when Burt and Carole got back from their honeymoon, Kurt had to start spending nights at home. Unfortunately, Burt wasn't as oblivious as everyone else.

"What the hell happened while I was on honeymoon?" Burt asked, standing in his son's doorway. Kurt looked up, cocking his head curiously.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"You've been acting loopy since we got back. Are you on drugs or something?" Kurt laughed, cheeks going red when he realised what it was about. Time to face the music.

"No, dad. Uh, if we're going to be talking about this, you might as well come in and shut the door." He didn't want Finn overhearing, or Carole. Burt obeyed, sitting on the end of Kurt's bed. "So… the night after we won sectionals, I went back to Harry's place and… we took our relationship to the next step. That's why I'm so happy," he admitted hesitantly. Burt winced, looking like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"You, uh, had sex?" he confirmed, and Kurt nodded.

"I know I said Christmas, but I'd been thinking about it a lot before, and… I was ready. I was the one who pushed it, Harry never pressured me for a second. And he was a complete gentleman, he really made my first time special, dad. Please don't shoot him?" Burt rubbed at his temples, giving Kurt a look.

"Jeez, kid, you trying to give me another heart attack?" he joked. "He treated you right? Didn't push you, made it good for you?" Kurt nodded vehemently.

"It was amazing, dad. He's never been anything but amazing to me, I want you to understand that. Don't go yell at him, I was the one who asked to take the next step, and I don't regret it." Burt sighed, running a hand over his scalp.

"You're growing up so fast, kiddo, it scares the crap out of me," he admitted. "But if Harry is who you want to be with, I'm not gonna stop you. I know he treats you right, he's done so much for you already. Besides, if I tell you to stop seeing him, you'll just move out and live with him," he added wryly. Kurt nodded, not denying it; he practically lived at Harry's anyway. "I just want you to be careful. Things might be great now, but remember you can't stay secret forever. And when you do come out, you'll get a lot of crap from a lot of places."

"I know, dad. But Harry's worth it. Besides, when I move to New York, no one will know or care that he used to be my English teacher," he reasoned. Burt chuckled, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"It's when, now, is it?" he teased. "Look, I know I can't stop you, and I'm not going to. But I want you in your own bed at least four nights a week, okay? I can't restrict you to weekends only, not when you're both going to the same place on school mornings."

"Where do sleepovers with the girls fall in that?" Kurt asked, unable to believe his dad was being so reasonable. He couldn't imagine him or Carole ever agreeing to let Rachel stay overnight with Finn.

"They don't count as one of your nights with Harry," Burt agreed. "Unless you have them so often that you're never home. And try not to miss Friday night dinners? Even if Harry comes over here, or you go over to his after. I'd better get used to having him and Teddy in the family, anyway. Also, no sex under this roof. I don't care what you get up to at his place, but if he stays the night here, you keep it PG." Kurt nodded; the thought of having sex with Finn, Burt and Carole under the same roof kinda squicked him out anyway.

"That's fine. Thanks, dad, for being so cool about this," he said sincerely, hugging his father tightly.

"Kiddo, you're sixteen, I can't legally stop you. Besides, you've always been mature for your age, and with you dating a twenty-two year old… I see how you look at him, kid, I figured it was only a matter of time. I'm just glad you've been honest about it with me."

"I can't expect you to trust me if I lie to you," Kurt pointed out. "Love you, dad."

"Love you, too, kid," Burt replied, ruffling his son's hair as he stood, chuckling at the scowl it earned him. "Finish your homework, it's nearly time for dinner."

.-.

When Harry walked past the choir room, he had to double-take, his eyes going wide. "Wow. Looks like Santa's workshop exploded in here," he murmured, eyeing the decorations. "Did you guys do all this yourselves?"

"Yup. We just wanted a little Christmas cheer, y'know?" Quinn replied, a pleased smile on her face.

"Well it looks great. Reminds me, I haven't decorated yet," he added with a frown; he'd have to do that at the weekend.

"We're going to the mall to see Santa," Brittany told him happily, braiding tinsel into Santana's hair. Harry raised an eyebrow, then saw the alarmed look on Artie's face and thought better of saying anything.

"That's great, Britt! Teddy went with a friend there a couple of days ago, he said it was a lot of fun." He'd also said that he'd asked to see his family for Christmas, which was going to be a bit difficult to arrange. Still, there was plenty of time until Christmas; he'd sort something out.

.-.

"Harry, you really need to get better at calling regularly," Hermione scolded, her face set in a frown as she bounced Hugo on her knee.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologised, setting his laptop on the arm of the couch to get a better picture. "It's just been manic here recently. It'll be nice to finally have a break for Christmas, but… I miss everyone." He hadn't spent a Christmas without the Weasleys in a long time.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed sympathetically. "That's actually partly what I wanted to talk to you about. Ron and I were thinking of coming out to spend Christmas with you; you can't come home to the family, but we can at least bring a little bit of the family to you." Harry gaped at her.

"But what about you? You should be at the Burrow with the others, Hugo should spend Christmas with his family."

"Harry, you prat, you and Teddy _are_ his family. We've talked to Molly and she doesn't mind; if she had her way, she'd be uprooting the whole family and bringing them out to you. Just say yes and we'll be at yours on the 18th. I want to meet this boyfriend of yours, make sure he's good enough for you," she added with a grin. Harry beamed back, suddenly feeling a lot better about the upcoming holiday.

"Alright, then, yes. I'd love to have you three for Christmas," he agreed. "Also, while I've got you here, have you heard anything from Kingsley lately? I sent him a request for permission to tell Kurt, but I've not heard back from him yet." He really wanted to be able to tell his boyfriend before Christmas; the revelation that Blaine knew whatever Harry was keeping secret grated on the teen, and while they tried to hide it, there was definite tension there.

"He's working on it, I should be able to bring the form with me when I come over. Oh, Harry, I can't wait to see you! And Teddy, I bet he's grown so much!" Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at his pseudo-sister.

"Only a couple of inches, 'Mione," he insisted. "He's going mad about Christmas, though; I figured we'd decorate this weekend. It's way, way bigger over here than it is back home." He already had the boxes of decorations down – supplemented with plenty from a quick trip to the mall – and was just waiting for Kurt to come home with Teddy. He smiled to himself, wondering when he'd started thinking of his house as Kurt's home. True, the teen was there more often than not, but…

"Oh, I know that look," Hermione teased, snapping him out of his daze. "I'll let you go, then; leave you to daydream about your boyfriend." Harry blushed, giving her a glare.

"I'll see you soon," he replied, grinning at his own words. He waved at the screen, smiling when little Hugo waved back at him, and then it went blank as Hermione disconnected. He shut it down, pushing it off to the side and stared at the pile of overflowing boxes in the corner. He might as well dig out the Christmas tree and attempt to get it up before Teddy arrived home and decided to 'help'. He stood, only to hear the front door open, and groaned quietly. So much for that idea.

"Dad! Dad!" Teddy bolted into the room, a large grin on his face and a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head. Kurt followed at a more sedate pace, smiling in greeting at his boyfriend. "Can we do the decorations, dad? Peter said his have been up for _ages_!" Harry chuckled, grabbing his son in a hug to stop him bouncing on the couch.

"Yeah, we can do the decorations. Why don't you try and untangle the lights while Kurt and I set up the tree, yeah?" he suggested, nudging the small box full of lights towards the boy. That should at least keep him entertained for a while. Teddy beamed, diving into the box eagerly, and Harry winked at Kurt, walking over to pull him into a quick kiss. "The tree is… somewhere in this pile. Finding it could be entertaining." Kurt snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Just leave it to me, sweetie," he insisted, dropping his satchel against the wall and stripping off his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Decorating is one of my many talents."

.-.

The clash of Kurt's stylish vision and Teddy's 'let's put everything up all at once' determination was… interesting, to say the least. It was obvious to tell which parts of the house had been decorated by which person, and the tree was a unique mash-up of all their styles, all three of them having a section to decorate. Harry stood back to admire their efforts, falling into helpless laughter as he eyed the tree. "Well, it's definitely special," he declared, unsure of what else to say about it. The left side was a beautiful, clean spread of blue and silver decorations — something Kurt assured him was very in fashion that year. The right side was a slightly awkward looking mess of whatever Harry had been able to grab before his son or his lover commandeered it, and the front, well… it was obvious Teddy had been the mastermind behind that explosion of Christmas cheer. Red and gold mixed with purple and green and whatever else the excitable boy had found in the boxes. The tinsel overlapped between the three sections, tying them together, and the twinkling white lights sat innocently underneath the chaos.

"I like it," Teddy declared, folding his arms over his chest in satisfaction. "But it needs the angel!" Harry smiled, reaching into one box to pull out a smaller box, from which he took a delicate porcelain angel with jet black hair and a red and gold dress, gossamer-thin golden wings protruding from her back.

"I think Kurt should do the honours, don't you, cub?" he mused, eyeing his boyfriend contemplatively. Kurt's eyebrows rose, and he shook his head.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," he insisted. "Teddy should do it, he's the youngest."

"Noooo, you do it!" Teddy piped up, smiling as Harry put the angel in Kurt's hands.

"It's your first Christmas with us, you should do it," Harry told him, smiling softly. Kurt sighed, but accepted the figurine, running a gentle finger across the cold cheek.

"She's beautiful," he complimented, stepping over an empty box to get closer to the tree.

"She's a family heirloom. Made sometime in the eighteen hundreds, I think. Sturdy old girl," Harry added with a grin. Kurt's eyes went wide; the angel looked almost new! How could it be that old?

"That's amazing," he breathed, suddenly worried he would drop her. "I might need a hand." The tree was tall, and Kurt had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the top, angel held securely in his hand. He startled a little when he felt gentle hands on his sides, helping him keep his balance as he stretched to place the angel on the top of the tree. Harry's breath was hot on his neck, sending little shudders down his spine, and as he released the angel he overbalanced a little, falling back against Harry's chest. He smiled when Harry's arm wound around his stomach, and dry lips pressed against his temple.

"To our first Christmas, and many more to come," Harry murmured, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Kurt felt heat flood his cheeks, but he was grinning so widely he didn't really care. He turned in Harry's arms, bringing their lips together slowly.

"Da-ad, Kurt, we still need to do the rest of the house!" Teddy interrupted impatiently. Harry laughed as the mood was thoroughly broken, releasing his boyfriend with a lopsided smile, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"We'd better do what the boss says," he said ruefully. "Come on, let's do the hallway."

.-.-.

Harry was somewhat surprised to see Artie in his classroom at recess, especially seeing as the boy looked un-slushied. "Mr B, you gotta help me," he pleaded as soon as Harry entered, causing the Brit's eyebrows to rise.

"What happened?" he asked curiously. Artie groaned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Y'know we all went to the mall to take Britt to see Santa?" he said, and Harry nodded. "She asked for one thing this year, and one thing only." The teen sighed, shaking his head in frustration. "She asked Santa to make me walk again."

"Well, shit," Harry muttered, making Artie snort.

"Tell me about it," he agreed dryly. "What do I do?" Harry perched on the edge of his desk, frowning in thought. "If I can't walk on Christmas day, Brittany will stop believing in Santa. But I think we both know I'm not going to regain feeling in my legs before Christmas."

"Maybe just break it to her that there are some things even Santa can't do?" he suggested. Artie shrugged, not looking convinced.

"Santa's meant to be magic, though. Magic can do anything." Harry kept his mouth shut, knowing that there were plenty of things magic _couldn't_ do; though, to be fair, had Artie been a wizard his spine would have been fixed no problems. Unfortunately, a muggle body couldn't handle the amount of magic it would take to heal the injury.

"I'm sorry, Artie, but it doesn't look like there's much else you can do," he replied apologetically. "But if you have any ideas, I'll be happy to help in any way you need me to." And maybe some Googling might bring something to light. The bell rang, making Artie groan in dismay.

"Thanks anyway, Mr B. Merry Christmas," he murmured, rolling out of the classroom. Harry sighed quietly, tugging at his fringe. Teenagers were difficult.

.-.

"Who did you get for your Secret Santa, by the way?" Kurt queried, his feet propped up on Harry's desk as he read his History textbook.

"Oh, I got Sue," Harry told the teen, glancing up from his marking. "I just bought her one of those shake weight things." Kurt dropped his pen, confused.

"Wait, that can't be right. Mr Schue got Sue," he said, making Harry frown.

"How do you know that?"

"He came to me for gift advice," Kurt explained. Harry scowled, getting to his feet.

"Sue," he muttered under his breath, wishing he could do something to knock the blonde woman down a peg or two. For the most part, he could avoid her during his average day; she was too focused on messing with Will, and knew he was pretty much immune due to his money, so she tended not to bother him unless she was in a particularly obnoxious mood.

Stalking through the corridors, he was only vaguely aware of students backing out of his way, and his eyebrows rose when he saw Will, Shannon and Emma pounding on Sue's office door. "You too?" he presumed, and the three nodded, making his scowl deepen. "Selfish bitch." If the other three heard him, they didn't comment, and he glanced at his watch, hoping the confrontation wouldn't take too long. He had to pick up Teddy soon.

.-.-.

The last week of school was slowly chipping away at Harry's sanity, and he could only be glad he wasn't a member of the Glee club. Kurt had barely seen him since the evening he'd been over to decorate; either Christmas shopping with his friends, or doing something with the Glee club to raise money for the children's shelter. He'd stayed away from Sue's attempts at ruining Christmas — though that didn't stop him rigging her office with several festive confetti-bombs — and managed to get some Christmas shopping done himself, as well as take Teddy to get his Christmas shopping done. Still, he was ready for the holidays; three weeks without students, or Sue; three weeks of hanging out with Kurt, and spending time with Ron, Hermione and Hugo. He couldn't wait.

"Hey, Mr B, can you come to the choir room with me?" Brittany tugged on his arm, and he smiled at the blonde, allowing her to lead him to the choir room. He assumed it was something to do with helping re-decorate, but was surprised to find the whole Glee club gathered and waiting for them.

"What's all this?" he queried, looking to Kurt, who was grinning.

"We couldn't let you go home without your Christmas present, could we?" Rachel pointed out, beaming at him. "It's not much, but… we couldn't think of what to get you. Merry Christmas, Mr B." She handed him a small, festively wrapped package, and his eyebrows shot up.

"You guys didn't have to do this," he started, but was cut off when Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just open it," she insisted. He chuckled, but obediently ripped into the paper, frowning curiously when he saw a pack of colourful cards held together with a rubber band. Reading the first one, a smile slowly tugged at his lips. "This coupon entitles the user to one free night of babysitting, courtesy of Rachel Berry."

"There's one for each of us," Brittany explained, and he saw she was right as he flicked through the cards. Every member of the Glee club had written one, entitling him to twelve free nights of babysitting.

"If you don't trust us to look after your kid, we totally won't be offended," Santana told him, smirking. "But the offer's there, and babysitting isn't cheap."

"This is perfect, you guys," he assured them, smiling. "And I'm sure Teddy will love having each of you babysit him. Now I feel bad, I haven't gotten you lot anything." That wasn't technically true, but they didn't need to know that.

"Hey, there's still ten days till Christmas," Puck pointed out with a smirk, earning a light smack from Quinn.

"You don't need to get us anything, Mr Black," Mercedes assured him. "We just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Then thank you," he said sincerely, pocketing the cards. "Merry Christmas, all of you. Now you've only got two classes left, and I won't see any of you for them, so have a brilliant Christmas, and I'll see you all in January." The group broke up, some of the guys offering him fist-bumps on their way out, and Harry turned, heading back to his classroom; he had a double Freshman class for his last classes, and he wished he could call it a day.

.-.

Kurt let out a long sigh of relief as the final bell rang, and Christmas break officially began. "Alright!" Mercedes cheered, packing her books away in her bag. "Let's blow this joint." Kurt laughed, easily falling into step between Mercedes and Rachel.

"We'll hang out before Christmas, yeah?" the Jewish girl checked, stopping at her locker.

"Of course," Kurt assured, smiling. "And I'll see you at Sam's New Year's party." Apparently, Sam's parents and siblings were going to a friend's house for New Year's, and had agreed to let Sam host a small get-together for the Glee club.

The trio split up, and Kurt pulled the contents of his locker into his satchel, groaning quietly when it weighed down his shoulder. Hurrying to his car, he dumped the bag on the passenger seat, climbing into the driver's seat with a smile as the heating turned on. He was heading straight over to Harry's; his boyfriend's brother and sister were coming at the weekend, and he wanted to make the most of the time alone before they did.

"I know what you did," he murmured upon greeting his boyfriend, allowing himself to be pulled into a kiss.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, eyeing him curiously. Kurt raised a knowing eyebrow at him.

"Artie's Re-Walk?" he prompted, knowing he'd caught the Brit out when his cheeks went pink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the man attempted innocently, making Kurt snort.

"Come on," he reasoned. "Who else has that kind of money and a soft spot for Brittany?" Harry sighed, relenting.

"Fine, it was me," he admitted. "But can you blame me? She just looked so _sad_." Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Harry's nose.

"I love you," he said softly, making the green-eyed man grin.

"I love you, too. Now come on, there's an endless supply of sappy Christmas movies on TV, and Ted wants to bake cookies." Kurt looked down at his outfit, groaning in despair. He'd never get the flour out of his sweater.

.-.-.-.

The morning of December 18th found Harry anxiously pacing his living room, waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive. Teddy was still in bed, the guest room had been cleared out and a cot had been put up for Hugo, and the presents were piled under the tree. All he needed now was his family.

The telltale crack of apparition sounded, and Harry heard a thump in his hallway that brought a grin to his lips. He rushed out, bundling Ron in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you," he murmured, sighing happily as his pseudo-brother's arms wrapped around him, lifting him off his feet.

"You're looking well, mate," Rom remarked when the hug ended, holding him out at arms length to inspect. Harry smiled, knowing there was only one thing he could attribute that to.

"I'm feeling a lot better," he admitted. "I'm barely getting the nightmares anymore, I'm not as nervous around crowds of people… I'm making progress." There was pride in his voice when he told them, and Hermione beamed at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Harry," she said honestly, before smirking. "This progress wouldn't happen to be down to a certain American boy, now, would it?" Harry felt himself blush even as the grin overtook his features.

"Maybe," he replied evasively, taking Hugo from Hermione's arms. "Well hello there, little man; you've gotten so big!" The one year-old gurgled happily at his godfather, offering a gummy smile. "You two really do make sickeningly adorable brats," he added conversationally to the pair, Hugo balanced easily on his hip. Ron smirked, arm winding around Hermione's waist.

"Speaking of adorable brats, where's yours? And I don't mean the boyfriend," the redhead added, earning a smack on the shoulder from his black-haired friend.

"He's sixteen, that's not that big an age gap!" he protested feebly. "But to answer your question, Teddy's still asleep. You can go get him up if you like; I didn't tell him you were coming, I wanted it to be a surprise." This made Ron smirk, and he immediately turned for the stairs, rushing up with silent footsteps. Hermione sighed in fond exasperation, turning back to Harry.

"How have you been, anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "In general."

"Alright, actually. Working at a muggle school is… new. Interesting, though." He didn't think he could use any other word to describe McKinley High, and Hermione smirked.

"In a good way or a crazy way?"

"Both," he said emphatically, bouncing Hugo as he began to fuss. Before he could open his mouth, he was interrupted by an excited exclamation of 'UNCLE RON!' from upstairs, and he chuckled. "I'd better get started on breakfast, then. You want anything?" Hermione shook her head, grinning when Ron came back down the stairs, a pyjama-clad Teddy clinging to his back. Harry headed for the kitchen, nodding at his son's excited request for pancakes. It was good to see Ron and Hermione again.

.-.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Harry rolled his eyes, aware that Kurt couldn't see him.

"Sweetheart, I haven't seen you in three days. I miss you," he pointed out, an embarrassing whine to his tone. "And I want you to meet Ron and Hermione, so _please_ come over today."

"I don't want to intrude on your family time," Kurt started apprehensively.

"You're not intruding," Harry insisted. "Trust me. So will I see you in twenty minutes?"

"Thirty; I have to pick an outfit." Harry laughed, a grin tugging at his lips. "See you soon, love you."

"Love you, too." He hung up, smiling at a wide-eyed Hugo. "Hear that, little one? You get to meet Kurt today." He reached out, tickling the toddler's stomach and making him laugh breathlessly.

"Kurt's coming over?" Teddy asked hopefully, walking in to catch the tail end of his sentence.

"In about thirty minutes," Harry confirmed, smiling when his son cheered. "Where are your aunt and uncle, brat?" he queried, ruffling Teddy's bright red and green hair.

"Kitchen," Teddy answered, smiling when Hugo reached out to him with a chubby fist. "Aunt Hermione's cooking something." Harry winced; while Hermione had many talents, cooking definitely wasn't one of them. "Uncle Ron's supervising, though, so it can't turn out too bad." Harry snorted at that, shaking his head in amusement.

"I think I need to take this one to get changed; he's starting to smell a bit," he declared, getting to his feet with Hugo in his arms. "Don't forget to put your bracelet on before Kurt comes." Teddy nodded, picking up the TV remote, and Harry wandered up to the spare room, where Hugo's changing table was set up. He definitely didn't miss doing nappies.

Half an hour passed incredibly quickly, and Harry beamed when he heard the doorbell go. "I've got it," he announced, standing before anyone else could. Ron snorted, and Harry determinedly ignored him, walking to the door. His face split into a grin when he saw Kurt stood on his doorstep, making him feel somewhat pathetic; it was incredible how much he missed Kurt after only three days, having gotten far too used to seeing him every day at school. When the teen was inside, he yanked him into a possessive kiss. "I missed you," he breathed against the countertenor's lips, feeling Kurt's arm slip around his waist.

"I missed you, too," Kurt replied softly, pulling back after a long while. "How have you been?"

"Good," Harry replied, not letting go of his boyfriend. "Better for having you here, though." Kurt blushed, smiling.

"Where is everyone?" Harry didn't need him to elaborate, and jerked a thumb at the living room door.

"They're dying to meet you. And Ted's missed you," he added, making Kurt's smile brighten. "Come on." Harry's arm slung tightly around Kurt's waist, leading him into the living room, and he smiled at Ron and Hermione.

"Guys, this is Kurt. Kurt, I'd like you to meet my brother, Ron Weasley, and his wife Hermione. And, of course, baby Hugo on the floor there." Hugo was happily occupied with his play mat, and didn't even seem to notice the new arrival.

"We've heard so much about you already," Hermione said by way of greeting, getting to her feet and hugging him. "It's good to meet you, Kurt."

"It's good to meet you, too. Harry doesn't talk much about his family, but when he does, he has nothing but good things to say about you both," he replied, nerves coiling in his stomach. Ron let out a laugh, smirking ruefully.

"He's obviously lying, then," he declared lightly, making Kurt grin. "But I can assure you, he doesn't shut up about you." Kurt blushed, shaking Ron's proffered hand, and Harry tugged him down beside him on the couch, where Teddy immediately clambered up beside him, leaning into Kurt's side.

"Hey, sweetie. All ready for Christmas?" he asked, earning an excited nod from the four year-old.

"You haven't been round in aaaages," he accused, drawing out the word. Kurt ran his fingers through the boy's blonde hair, offering an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that, I was helping my dad with some work stuff all weekend." It was true; he had been busy in the shop, but it wasn't anything urgent.

"So, tell us about yourself, Kurt," Hermione urged. "All we've heard from Harry is how amazing you are." Kurt flushed, shooting his boyfriend a pointed look, which Harry answered with a sheepish grin.

.-.

Ron and Hermione turned out to be very easy to get along with, and Hugo was just adorable. Ron's sense of humour was quite brash, but funny, reminding him somewhat of Finn but without the bad parts of the teen's personality. Hermione, on the other hand, was incredibly intelligent, and friendly as well. Kurt was surprised at how comfortable he felt talking to them, but hoped it bode well for his future with Harry.

He didn't get time alone with his boyfriend until that evening, when everyone started to retreat to bed. "So everyone seems to be getting along swimmingly," Harry said, sounding proud as he fiddled with the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"They're great," Kurt affirmed, grinning. "And having them around obviously makes you happy." Tossing his clothes in the hamper, Kurt crawled into bed beside his boyfriend, not hesitating in curling up with his head on Harry's chest.

"I've missed them a lot," Harry admitted freely. "All the family. But time away will be good for me; as much as I love them all, there's too many bad memories in England, I wouldn't have be able to heal properly if I'd stayed there. And I wouldn't have met you," he added, capturing Kurt's lips. "Spend Christmas Eve with us? Your dad and Carole and Finn can have you for the night and Christmas Day, I'm not going to argue that at all. But please spend the night of the 23rd and Christmas Eve over here?"

"I'll ask dad," Kurt promised. "I can't see him saying no. He's impressed with me for not spending every night with you since school let out." Harry chuckled, arm low around Kurt's waist.

"I'm shagging his son; I'll try and stay on his good side the best I can," Harry muttered, making Kurt snort. "G'night, gorgeous. Sweet dreams." Kurt settled down, letting his eyes fall shut.

"You too," he murmured, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by Harry's heartbeat under his ear.


	19. Chapter 18

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __6598_

* * *

Burt had no objections to Kurt staying at Harry's for Christmas Eve, so long as he was back home and in bed by midnight, 'ready for Santa to come'. Kurt had to smile at the wording; he'd stopped believing in Santa years ago, and yet his dad still insisted on leaving cookies out, which he then ate. It was a surprise to both him and Harry, however, when Ron and Hermione declared they were going out the night before Christmas Eve. "We're leaving the kids with you, unfortunately," Hermione told them both, dressed up and fixing her makeup in the hall mirror. "But we figured we should give you a bit of privacy. Harry, I know you've got a few things to talk to Kurt about." She fixed her friend with a firm look that had him swallowing nervously, and Kurt looked confused. "Besides, Teddy will be in bed in half an hour, and Hugo should sleep through at least until we get back. So have fun, boys." Ron tapped her on the shoulder, then offered Harry a grin.

"Good luck, mate," he said cryptically, confusing Kurt. "Fingers crossed for you." Hermione leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek before looping her arm through her husband's and stepping out of the house.

"Why is Ron wishing you luck?" Kurt asked suspiciously, and Harry bit his lip.

"I'll explain after Teddy's gone to bed," he promised, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but let it go, allowing Harry to lead him back into the living room. Teddy was wearing a Santa hat, humming carols under his breath as he played with his trains, and Kurt grinned when the boy tugged on his father's trouser leg at quarter to eight, as he had for the past three nights in a row.

"Bed time, dad," he declared, pointing to the stairs.

"You don't want to stay up to the end of your show?" Harry queried, looking up at the TV. Teddy shook his head, tugging once more.

"If I go to bed early, Santa will see I've been a good boy," he insisted earnestly, and Kurt had to stifle a smile. "Bed time." Harry gave a theatrical sigh, grinning slightly.

"Alright, then. Want a story?" Teddy shook his head, moving to hug Kurt's legs. The teen leaned down to hug back, kissing the top of Teddy's head.

"Goodnight, sweetie, sleep well." Teddy grinned at him, and raced up the stairs, giving Harry no choice but to follow. The bemused Brit left the room, and Kurt waited patiently for him to return, a shiver going down his spine at the lust-clouded eyes directed at him as soon as Harry returned.

"So we're all alone," the older man drawled, edging closer. "For the most part." Kurt eagerly leaned up, accepting Harry's kiss, moaning lowly when Harry tugged gently at his hair in that way he'd never admit he liked. "As much as I'd love to ravish you right here, I promised to explain why Ron was wishing me luck." Kurt whined in the back of his throat when Harry broke off the kiss, but his curiosity won out, and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Harry sat down beside him, pulling a thick parchment envelope from his pocket.

"What's that?" Kurt asked apprehensively, and Harry offered a secretive smile.

"This, my dear, is written permission from a very important man back home, allowing me to tell you about my past. No more secrets, no more brushing you off," he declared, watching as Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? You can tell me… everything?" Harry bit his lip; everything was pushing it a little.

"I can tell you anything you want to know," he corrected. "I won't tell you a lot of it, purely because you don't need the mental images. They're bad enough in my mind, I'm not putting them in yours, too." Kurt didn't argue, his expression serious.

"Wow, I don't know what to ask first," he breathed, and Harry chuckled.

"Well, I suppose I could make it easy for you," he replied, earning a perplexed look. "To be blunt with you, Kurt… magic is real." Kurt laughed, lips quirking in amusement.

"Okay, pull the other one." But his laughter quickly faded as Harry flicked his wrist, and the coffee table floated several inches above the floor.

"I am one hundred percent serious," Harry told him evenly. "Magic is real; I'm a wizard, my dad was a wizard, my mum was a witch, Teddy's a wizard. Hogwarts is a school of magic, and the reason there's so little information about the terrorist attacks in Britain is because they were remnants of a magical war that spilled over into the non-magical world." Setting the table back down, Harry waited for Kurt's response, stomach churning. He hoped the teenager would take it in his stride, but… he couldn't be sure.

"You mean there's an entire world of magic hidden right under our noses?" Kurt asked skeptically, and Harry nodded.

"Pretty much. Less so here, though; most of magical America is in either Massachusetts, New York or DC. There are small communities dotted around, but the one in Ohio is tiny," he explained. Kurt let out a long breath, staring at the table in shock.

"This is… huge. When you told me there was stuff you couldn't legally tell me, I figured it would be, y'know, government secrets and spy stuff. Not… magic." Harry laughed; Kurt hadn't blown up at him yet, which could only be a good sign.

"Do you believe me, or do I have to take you up to Teddy's room and get him to take his bracelet off?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What does Teddy's bracelet do?" Harry grinned, winking, and Kurt whined. "Seriously, Harry, what does Teddy's bracelet do?"

"I'll explain in a bit," he assured, ignoring his boyfriend's shock. "Are you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt retorted simply. "My boyfriend's secretly a wizard. That's the stuff out of fantasy books." Harry laughed, impulsively leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you," he murmured, making Kurt grin into the kiss.

"I love you, too," he replied softly. "But I want details, mister. You promised no secrets." Pulling back, Harry took a deep breath, nodding. Telling Kurt wouldn't be easy, but he _had_ promised.

"Let's go up to bed, then," he suggested. "It's going to take a while to explain everything, and it's best to get comfortable." Kurt didn't even question him, getting to his feet with a nod and turning the TV off, stopping in his tracks when everything in the room was switched off with a flick of Harry's hand.

"Handy," he muttered wryly, making for the stairs.

They didn't talk again until they were both set up in bed, sat cross-legged opposite each other. "I'll start from the beginning then, shall I?" Harry mused, running a hand through his hair and letting out a long, steadying sigh, mentally preparing himself for the end of his relationship.

.-.-.

By the time Harry had finished, it was well into the morning, and both of them were getting tired. Still, Kurt stayed attentive, only interrupting occasionally, his expression reminding Harry of Teddy when he was being told a particularly interesting bedtime story. Harry left a lot out — Kurt didn't need to know how things were in the height of the war, and he definitely didn't need to know everything Harry had done — and often had to stop and regain his composure, his iron grip on his occlumency shields beginning to slip. But when that happened, Kurt merely squeezed his hand, waiting until he was ready to continue and not prying, and Harry loved him for it.

"And… that's my story," he finished lamely, leaning back against the headboard. "So I totally won't blame you if you want to leave now." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"Why would I leave?" he asked, making Harry snort.

"Why would you stay?" he retorted morosely. "I'm… not the most stable person on the planet, sweetheart. I'm a lot better than I used to be, but I've seen far too many therapists over the years to be considered sane. I get nightmares, I have the occasional flashback, I get nervy in large crowds — you don't want to know how many protective wards there are around my classroom — and in general, I'm not considered good boyfriend material." He stopped when Kurt placed a finger over his lips, eyeing him intensely.

"You listen to me, Harry Potter," he said, Harry blinking at hearing his real name come from his boyfriend's mouth. "All the stuff you did as a kid, it doesn't matter to me. We've been together nearly five months, and you've been nothing but the perfect boyfriend. That's not going to change just because I know about magic," he reasoned, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Yes, it's a huge shock. And yes, I might need a little time to adjust, but I'm not leaving. Not ever, not unless you want me to." His eyes were somewhat nervous, as if he was expecting Harry to tell him to get out, and the wizard chuckled.

"How can I argue with that?" he murmured quietly, lips quirking in a tentative smile, trying not to show outwardly how much his heart was fit to burst with love for the gorgeous, understanding, bloody _perfect_ young man sat in front of him. He felt ridiculous, but it was really the only way to describe the feeling. Kurt knew, and he _didn't care_. That was, hands down, the best Christmas present of his life. "Merlin, I love you so much," he breathed, making Kurt grin.

"So I guess the whole swearing to Merlin thing isn't just a weird British quirk?" he presumed, and Harry snorted.

"Not quite, no. Though you're more likely to hear people swear to Morgana over here. Don't ask me why," he added, shaking his head. "Don't suppose you're ready to go to sleep now, hmm? I'm exhausted." He was drained, emotionally and physically, and wanted nothing more than to curl up around Kurt.

"Sounds perfect," the teen agreed, shuffling to lie down. Harry pulled him into his arms, and Kurt twisted so they faced each other, noses touching. "I want to know everything about you, Harry Potter-Black," he murmured, smiling. "The good, the bad, and the ugly. And none of it could make me love you any less than I do now." Harry had to swallow the lump in his throat, burying his face in Kurt's neck as a sobbing breath escaped.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," he breathed, somewhat embarrassed to feel tears wetting his cheeks. "I don't deserve you."

"Too bad, you're stuck with me anyway," Kurt retorted, allowing Harry to hold him without complaint. "Get some sleep, sweetie. We can talk more in the morning." Harry didn't look up from the crook of Kurt's neck, wrapping himself around his boyfriend until it was difficult to tell which limb belonged to whom. That was one obstacle down; only about a hundred more to go.

.-.-.

Kurt was surprised to wake up to a mouth on his neck, but pleased to realise a hand was accompanying that mouth on a place far, far lower than his neck. "Happy Christmas Eve, gorgeous," Harry breathed against the sensitive skin below his ear, drawing a moan from Kurt's mouth.

"Very happy indeed," he drawled, gasping as Harry's hand grasped him tighter. "What brought this on?"

"Just wanted to thank you for being so awesome last night," Harry murmured, reminding Kurt of the revelations of the night before. "That and I won't see you for a few days after you go home tonight." Kurt would be spending Christmas with his family, and probably the two days after. And Harry, of course, had Ron and Hermione.

Kurt arched up into his boyfriend's touch, hands gripping Harry's shoulders so hard he was sure there would be finger marks later that day, a groan being ripped from his throat at the feeling of a slick finger breaching him. He frowned, confused, not seeing the bottle of lube out anywhere. "A spell," Harry told him, seeing his expression and crooking his finger with a smirk. "Now you know, there's not much point in me fiddling with the bottle. Or a condom; there's a spell for that too." Kurt's eyes went wide at the prospect of having Harry inside him without the latex barrier, being able to feel him properly.

"I think I love magic."

.-.

Still somewhat dishevelled after sharing a shower, Harry and Kurt wandered down to the kitchen to find Hermione and Ron already up, Teddy sat with a bowl of cereal and Ron attempting to feed Hugo from a pot of baby food, while also feeding himself toast. "Morning," he greeted, a salacious smirk on his face that had Kurt and Harry blushing. "Good night?"

"Yes, thanks." Harry sunk into a chair, and with a twitch of his fingers, a mug jumped under the coffee pot.

"So Kurt knows, then?" Hermione asked warily, eyeing the teen as he watched the now-full mug float towards Harry.

"Kurt knows," the green-eyed man confirmed, a grin on his face. "And he took it really, really well." Kurt's cheeks went faintly pink as both Hermione and Ron grinned, and the brunette witch kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about," she murmured, smug. "I'm happy for you, love."

"Dad, you did magic in front of Kurt!" Teddy suddenly exclaimed in horror, eyeing the levitating cup. Harry smiled at his son, reaching out to ruffle his messy hair.

"I told Kurt about magic last night, cub. We don't have to hide any more," he explained, causing Teddy to go wide-eyed. "You can take off your bracelet if you like."

"You never did explain why Teddy wears a magical bracelet," Kurt pointed out. Teddy looked at his father, grinning excitedly.

"Can I show him, dad?" he pleaded, thrusting out his wrist, making Harry chuckle.

"Go on, then." He slipped the bracelet from his son's wrist, hearing Kurt let out a yelp of shock as the four year-old's hair immediately cycled through the rainbow, his eyes changing colour to match, and freckles sprouted across his face. "Teddy was born with a very rare magical talent; he's a metamorphmagus. It means he can change his body at will; he's only in the basics now, but when he gets older he'll be able to make himself look like anyone in the world, and probably manage animal faces, too," he added, remembering Tonks' many animal noses with a fond grin.

"That's amazing," Kurt murmured, and Harry could hear a hint of envy in his voice. "I wish I could do that." Teddy preened at the praise, and Harry offered a lopsided smile, tugging his boyfriend into a quick kiss.

"You don't need to," he insisted. "You're perfect how you are." Kurt blushed, and Ron groaned theatrically.

"Alright, lovebirds, cool it," he grumbled lightly, smirking. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well Kurt and I need to exchange Christmas presents," Harry said with a grin. "And he has to be home by eleven. But other than that, we're open to suggestions."

"Can we watch a Christmas film, dad?" Teddy requested hopefully, his hair settling on a dark shade of purple, his eyes bright green to match his father's.

"Ted, we've been watching Christmas films all week," Harry pointed out, stifling his amusement. Teddy merely grinned innocently.

"Can we watch another one?" Hermione giggled, and Kurt grinned behind his cup of juice.

"If you want, kiddo," Harry agreed. "Ron, 'Mione, you in?"

"Sure, why not," Ron agreed with a shrug. "You never know; maybe the little'un will sleep through the whole thing." As if to make a point, Hugo let out a loud wail of frustration, turning his head away from the spoon full of mushed food. Hermione tutted, taking the food from her husband, and Kurt shared a glance with Harry, both of them clearly thinking the same thing; thank God Teddy was older.

.-.-.

"We should do presents," Harry declared, head on Kurt's stomach as they stretched out on the couch. "Before Teddy goes to bed. I'll let him open yours early." Teddy's head perked up at the mention of presents, and he beamed at his father.

"I can?" he checked, and Harry nodded, sitting up. Teddy cheered, making Kurt snicker.

"My bag's in the hallway, sweetie; if you want to go get it for me, I'll get your present out for you." Teddy wasted no time in racing into the hallway, returning with Kurt's satchel in his hands. Harry shuffled closer to his boyfriend, summoning a wrapped present from upstairs. "Lazy," Kurt teased, and Harry merely grinned.

Reaching into his satchel, Kurt pulled out a heavy rectangular package first, which he gave to Teddy. "Thank you, Kurt!" the boy chirped, tearing into the paper with glee, his eyes going round when he saw the large box inside.

"I thought you might want some new bedtime stories," Kurt explained as Teddy's fingers traced the shining gold 'Chronicles of Narnia' on the top of the box set.

"Cool," he breathed, setting the books down to wriggle into Kurt's lap for a hug. "Oh, wait!" He dived back to the floor, running over to the Christmas tree and rummaging through the pile of presents until he came up with a messily-wrapped package, thrusting it in Kurt's direction. "I picked it out myself," he said proudly, and a quick glance in Harry's direction confirmed that. Smiling, Kurt neatly unwrapped the gift, his breath catching in his throat. Teddy had given him a beautiful silver and blue waistcoat that had to have cost a pretty penny.

"Oh, sweetie, I love it," he breathed, causing the boy to beam, hair turning a bright blue in pleasure. "Thank you very much, Merry Christmas."

"My turn, I think," Harry cut in quietly, smiling as he offered a small present to Kurt.

"No, you open one," Kurt urged, digging around in his bag for Harry's present.

"Together?" Harry suggested, accepting his gift and dropping Kurt's in the teen's lap.

"On three," Kurt agreed, sitting with his fingers digging lightly into the paper in preparation. "One, two, three." On his last count, they both tore into the wrapping, Kurt gasping aloud at the logo on the box. "Oh, you didn't," he murmured in shock, lifting the lid of the box. "Harry…" Sat in the little box was a gorgeous silver brooch in the shape of a dragon, with a bright sapphire for the eye. The detail was amazing, and Kurt half expected the dragon to move. "This is way too much," he started, but Harry shook his head, leaning in to kiss him briefly.

"Let me spoil you when I can," he requested, grinning. "Please." Kurt sighed, huffing faintly, but let it go; Harry had the money, and if he wanted to spend it on him, well, he wouldn't argue.

"Thank you," he replied, kissing him. "It's beautiful, I love it." Harry's grin widened, and Kurt nudged his arm. "You didn't finish opening yours." Harry glanced down at the half-unwrapped present in his lap, then tore the rest of the wrapping off, eyebrows shooting up. "To continue your cultural education," Kurt told him with a grin. Sitting in Harry's lap was a box set of Rodgers and Hammerstein musicals; ones Kurt had yet to introduce him to. "Look underneath it." Perplexed, Harry lifted the box of DVDs, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, Kurt," he murmured, and the teen smiled.

"You have so many photos of just Teddy, or Teddy with other members of your family… but you don't have many of just the two of you," he reasoned softly. Teddy nudged his way beside Harry to peer at the present, and he let out a small murmur of pleasure. It was a photo in a simple silver frame, a delicate pattern engraved in the metal. The photo was one Kurt had taken when Harry and Teddy were asleep on the couch after a long night of full-moon nightmares. They were both in pyjamas, and Teddy was curled up on Harry's chest, small hand curled in his father's t-shirt. Harry's arm lay draped over the boy's form protectively, other hand buried in his son's hair.

"Kurt, I… this is perfect," Harry murmured, eyes suspiciously shiny. Kurt smiled, squeezing Harry's hand, and the Brit leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I love you. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas," Kurt replied, shoulder pressed against Harry's, before he grinned, looking at Teddy. "Y'know, it's getting late. I think it's time for little boys to be in bed so Santa knows they've been good this year." Teddy gasped, eyes going round as he looked at the clock on the wall, and Harry chuckled when the boy sprinted up the stairs, a call of 'dad, bed time!' his only explanation. Pressing another long kiss against Kurt's lips, Harry stood, setting his new photo frame in pride of place on the mantle over the fireplace, then following his son upstairs.

.-.-.

With Teddy in bed, Kurt was surprised when Harry jogged down the stairs into the living room, his coat and shoes on and Kurt's in his hand. "You taking him out tonight, then?" Ron queried from the armchair, and Harry nodded.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, getting to his feet, and Harry grinned at him.

"Other half of your Christmas present. It's a surprise."

"Other half? Harry, I swear to Gaga, if you're blowing more money on me…" Harry's laugh cut him off, and the Brit slung an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him into a light kiss.

"No money, I promise. Come on, we should get going before the weather changes." Kurt crouched to lace his boots, slipping into the offered coat.

"Don't stay out too late, boys," Hermione fretted. "And be safe. Harry, nothing reckless, alright? I know what you're like." Harry snickered, rolling his eyes.

"You really think I'd risk it with Kurt?" he retorted. He wound an arm around Kurt once more, tugging him towards the door. "We'll see you both later." Kurt frowned when they stopped in the hallway, looking at Harry curiously. "Do you trust me?" Harry asked, and Kurt nodded without hesitation.

"Of course," he replied, making Harry smile.

"We're going to apparate, it's how wizards travel. It's not the most comfortable method of travel in the world, but it does the job. Hold on tight to me." Kurt did as instructed, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, leaning into his chest. "Just remember to breathe." Before Kurt could ask how he was likely to forget, there was a soft pop, and the overwhelming feeling of being squeezed through a tube. His knees buckled as his feet hit the ground, and Harry's arms were all that held him up as he gasped for air. "Sorry. Are you alright? Not nauseous?" Kurt shook his head, stepping out of his boyfriend's embrace.

"I'm fine," he assured, slightly breathless. "Where are we?" They were outside, he knew, but he could only see darkness around them. He jumped when three balls of light emerged from Harry's fingertips, hovering in the air. "A field?" he asked, eyebrows raised skeptically. Harry laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Give me a minute." Kurt watched Harry rummage around in his pocket, eyes going wide when he enlarged what looked like a small stick into a full-sized broomstick, like the ones he'd seen in Harry's magical photo album. "There are a lot of things about magic that I won't be able to show you. But this is one part that I can, so I was wondering; would you like to come flying with me?" Harry looked hopeful, eyes wide, and Kurt gaped.

"Like, in the air? On that?" he clarified, and Harry nodded. "Is it safe?" The Brit laughed, grinning.

"It's perfectly safe, sweetheart. And I assure you, you couldn't be in much better hands than mine. I could've played Quidditch for England if I'd wanted, I certainly had the offers. Come on, just trust me?" Kurt bit his lip, but sighed, smiling reluctantly.

"Okay, but if I fall and die, it's totally your fault." Harry snickered, swinging one leg over the broom.

"If you fall, I'll catch you," he promised. "But you won't fall. I've done this hundreds of times, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't safe. Climb on behind me and hold on tight." Kurt did so, surprised that having a stick of wood between his legs wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd expected; he assumed there was magic involved. Harry nudged him into using the footholds, assuring he could do without, and when Kurt was clinging tightly to his back, Harry gently pushed off into the air. Kurt squeaked, immediately gripping Harry even tighter, scowling when the older man grinned. "Relax!" Harry called. "I've got you!" They drifted higher and higher, steadily picking up speed, and once Kurt got over the fact that he was about fifty feet in the air held up by a piece of magical wood, his confidence grew and he dared look away from Harry's shoulder.

"Wow," he breathed, smiling faintly at the twinkling lights from the houses. "Lima actually looks kind-of beautiful from up here."

"Everything looks better from the sky," Harry insisted, and Kurt yelped as the wizard smoothly twisted, swinging a leg over so he was sat backwards on the broom, facing Kurt. "Yup," he declared, grinning smugly. "Everything." Kurt blushed, even as his eyes were wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shrieked, voice several octaves higher than usual. Harry laughed, hands on Kurt's waist as he smoothly directed the broom with his thighs.

"I've done this before, I promise. Besides, it's not like there's much to crash into," he pointed out, sliding a little closer to Kurt. "Relax, gorgeous." Kurt decided to just trust Harry, and smiled at the exhilarated grin on his boyfriend's face.

"You've missed this, haven't you?" he said knowingly, and Harry shrugged.

"I've flown a few times since coming out here," he replied. "But not nearly as much as I'd like to. And… I've missed having someone to share it with," he admitted. "I've always loved flying. There's just something so freeing about being in the sky." With a nudge of Harry's knee, they swooped in a large arc, heading further out over Lima. It was too dark for anyone to see them. "I could teach you, if you like? You don't need magic to ride a broom." Kurt bit his lip, shaking his head.

"I think I'll stick to riding with you for now," he replied. As much fun as it was with Harry, he wouldn't trust himself to be controlling a broom on his own. Harry chuckled, smiling.

"I'll start teaching Ted when he's a bit older. So maybe if you've changed your mind by then…" Harry trailed off, leaving it open, and as they slowed down the Brit leaned forward, capturing Kurt's lips. "I've always wanted to try having sex on a broom," he murmured, dragging his lips down Kurt's neck. "But maybe when you're a little more confident up here." Kurt laughed lightly, the sound morphing into a moan as Harry's tongue found the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Keep dreaming, handsome," he retorted breathily. Harry chuckled, reluctantly drawing away.

Turning back around, Harry took firmer control of the broom, and Kurt held on around his waist as he tried a few shallow dives and twists. Eventually it started to get cold, and Harry took them down to the spot in the field they'd left from, calling back his orbs of light as he shrunk the broom. "So what did you think?" he asked, and Kurt grinned.

"That was amazing," he declared, making Harry beam at him, pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he murmured honestly. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Kurt replied softly, arms winding around Harry's neck. They stood in the embrace for several long moments, before Kurt shivered faintly. Harry squeezed him, kissing his temple.

"I'd better get us back, then, so you can go home. Hold on tight." Kurt groaned, burying his face in Harry's coat, hoping apparition was something you got used to after the first time. It wasn't.

.-.-.

Kurt was smiling as he watched his friends all having a good time, keeping an eye on the clock. Five minutes to midnight. Sam had turned on the TV, ready to watch the ball drop, and was dancing by the iPod speakers, ready to turn them off for the countdown. Watching with a smirk as Brittany practically gave Artie a lap-dance, ignorant of a glaring Santana, he startled when his phone buzzed in his pocket. '_Come outside xx'_. It was, of course, from Harry; intrigued, Kurt slipped out of the house without being noticed, eyebrows rising when he saw Harry parked on the curb. Hurrying to his boyfriend's car, he slid into the passenger seat, grinning at Harry. "What are you doing here?" He leaned over for a kiss, and Harry hummed in content.

"They say that the person you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve is the person you'll spend the rest of the year with," he explained, smiling. "You really think I'd risk it?" Kurt laughed, eyes flicking to the clock on the dashboard.

"Two minutes," he told the Brit, shuffling in closer. Harry reached out, cupping Kurt's jaw.

"I look forward to spending the rest of the year with you," he murmured, pressing butterfly kisses to Kurt's cheek, just under his left eye. "And the next, and the next, and as many as you'll spend with me after that." Kurt's skin tingled, and his heart skipped a beat at Harry's barely-there words. He wasn't even sure if Harry was aware he was speaking aloud.

He didn't dare say anything until he could hear the shouted counting from inside the house, and grinned, pulling back a little to look Harry in the eye. They both leaned in as the countdown reached two, and their lips touched on the exact moment the fireworks lit up the sky, church bells ringing and cheering coming from Sam's house. Harry's hand was still warm on Kurt's jaw as they kissed, tongues twining lazily, and Kurt wished he could say screw the party and just go back with Harry. It would be noticed, though, if he just up and disappeared.

Eventually they parted, breathing a little heavier than before, and Harry grinned. "Here's to 2011, then," he said softly, bringing Kurt's knuckles to his lips.

"To 2011," Kurt agreed, breathless. "I should get back inside before I'm missed," he added after a long pause, making Harry pout.

"What about when I miss you?" Kurt laughed, bringing their lips together quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," he promised; Ron and Hermione were heading back in the afternoon, so Kurt had agreed to give them the day to spend together, and wouldn't be over until long after they left. "I love you."

"Happy New Year, gorgeous." Kurt returned the sentiment, slipping back out of the car and sneaking towards the house, the cold evening air a slap in the face after the warmth of Harry's kisses.

"Dude, where were you? You missed the ball dropping," Puck said when he entered the living room, and Kurt shrugged apologetically.

"Bathroom." Puck snorted, rolling his eyes, but left him to it. Kurt snuck in to stand between Mercedes and Rachel, sliding seamlessly into the conversation as if he'd never left.

.-.-.

Harry spent most of New Year's Day with Hugo in his arms, hugging his godson to death. "Honestly, Harry, you'll see him in the summer," Hermione sighed in amusement.

"That's six months away, though!" he pointed out. "He'll be nearly two by then! He'll have grown so much!" Ron laughed, rolling his eyes.

"God help you if you ever take the plunge and have another," he muttered dryly, looking down at Teddy, who was leaning against Harry's leg. "That kid would be the most spoiled kid in the universe. Teddy's pampered enough." Harry grinned sheepishly, but he couldn't deny it.

"You never know what the future might bring," he replied evasively, wondering if Kurt wanted kids in the future. One they could raise, from birth, together. He stopped himself, blushing bright red; he was already thinking about kids? Fuck, he was done for.

"You'll have to pass Hugo back I'm afraid, love. We need to go now." Harry whined, cuddling the toddler, who giggled and grabbed at his godfather's glasses.

"Do you have to?" he protested, sounding more like his son than a grown man.

"Afraid so, mate," Ron replied, looking sad at the prospect of leaving. "But we'll see you in the summer, and call you tomorrow. I'm sure you'll appreciate getting time alone with Kurt," he added, smirking. Harry blushed, rolling his eyes, and Hermione leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"He's a lovely young man," she told him, smiling. "You're so good for each other. I really hope this one works out well for you, Harry." He grinned back at her, hugging her tightly with the arm that wasn't holding Hugo.

"I hope so, too," he replied, not quite ready to admit to her just how _much_ he hoped his relationship with Kurt worked out well for him. "Take care of yourselves, I'll see you in the summer. Give everyone back home my love." Hugging Ron tightly, then allowing Teddy to be lifted into his uncle Ron's arms, he kissed Hugo on the forehead, smoothing back curly red hair. "See you in a few months, little man. Be good for your mum and dad, yeah?" Hugo babbled happily, and Harry reluctantly passed him back to Hermione, who secured him on her hip. Teddy regained his place at Harry's side, an arm wrapped loosely around his father's leg.

"We love you both," Hermione said, smiling, before the threesome apparated away. Teddy sighed, hair turning a dark grey.

"I miss the Burrow," he admitted quietly. Harry reached down, lifting him up with ease.

"I miss it too, cub. But this isn't forever, and we can go visit in the summer and see everyone." He didn't know when they'd move back to England — if, indeed, they ever did — but now he was settled, he would definitely have to arrange for the family to visit more often. "How about we get started on dinner, yeah?" Teddy nodded, allowing Harry to carry him through to the kitchen, setting him on the table. Kurt would arrive in an hour; maybe that would cheer the boy up.

.-.-.

All too soon, it was the last day of Christmas vacation, and rather than spending it curled up on the couch with Kurt, Harry was driving with his son and boyfriend out to Westerville to meet Blaine Anderson's mother, who he was almost certain was the long lost Rookwood daughter. "Thank you so much for doing this," Blaine said when they arrived, his smile somewhat tight with nerves. "It really means a lot to my mom."

Eleanor Anderson was a petite woman with dark, curly hair similar to her son's, and chocolate brown eyes that were currently wide in shock. "Oh my, Blaine really wasn't kidding. You're Harry Potter," she gasped, making the Brit smile ruefully.

"I am, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Anderson." He held out a hand, bringing hers to his lips when she took it.

"Oh, please, call me Ellie," she insisted, cheeks pink.

"Then call me Harry," he offered in return. "So Blaine tells me you're an ex-Rookwood?" Her expression faltered, but she nodded, lips pursed.

"My parents sent me away when I didn't get my Hogwarts letter," she explained. "I don't know what excuse they made up to explain it."

"Dragon Pox," Harry told her. "You died of it, apparently. The funeral was a very private affair, only family involved." Ellie winced, and Harry squeezed her shoulder. "Damien never believed it, though. Spent his whole life looking for you, and still is; he figured out what happened pretty quick. He's a good bloke." Her head snapped up, eyes frantic and large.

"You know my brother?" she asked. "Damien's still alive?"

"He's missing his left foot, but he's alive, yes," Harry assured her. "We worked together a bit, during the war. He was a bit of a big target, being the black sheep of the family and all that, but… you don't get much bigger targets than me, so he was fine." Most Rookwoods had been either neutral or allied with Voldemort, but Damien was markedly different. "I haven't told him yet — I wanted to be sure it was you, I'm sure you understand — but I can give you his address if you want to write to him?" Ellie looked as if he'd just given her the best Christmas present ever, and stepped forward, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you," she breathed, overjoyed. "Thank you so much, Harry. I never thought I'd see him again, but… just thank you." He smiled at her, heart feeling lighter at the thought of helping a woman he'd only just met. If there was ever an upside of being 'Harry Potter', it was that.

"You're very welcome, Ellie," he assured her. "I can only imagine how much you've missed your brother, and, well… Blaine should get the chance to meet his uncle Damien. I think they'll get along smashingly," he added, grinning at the teen.

"Um, excuse me, miss," Teddy piped up somewhat nervously, his hand in Kurt's. "Could you show me where the bathroom is please?"

"Of course, honey," Ellie agreed, smiling at the boy. "Oh, aren't you just adorable." Teddy grinned at the compliment, releasing Kurt to follow the brunette woman to the bathroom.

"I have an uncle?" Blaine murmured, surprised. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you about Damien?" Blaine shook his head, running a hand through his — for once — un-gelled curls.

"No, she always said it was too painful to talk about anything before the orphanage," he replied. Kurt reached out, squeezing his shoulder. "You really think I'll like him?" Blaine's question was directed at Harry, who offered a bright grin.

"Oh, definitely," he confirmed. "He's a very difficult man to not like. Should've been a Hufflepuff, instead of a Ravenclaw," he added fondly. "I have no doubt he'll be ecstatic to hear about you. He's not married, but he always said he wanted kids. Looks like a nephew will have to do." Blaine perked up at that, smiling as his mother and Teddy returned. Ellie's cheeks were a little red, and it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Well, why don't you boys come into the living room and I'll get lunch together, hmm? Kurt, honey, I have that jacket you left last time you were here." Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering when Kurt had last been at Blaine's, and the teen merely elbowed him in the side, not giving in to the look. Harry grinned, catching Kurt's hand in his as they walked, and smiled even wider when Kurt didn't let go, even when Blaine gave them an amused look.

It might not have been how he'd planned on spending his last day of freedom, but it was fun all the same.


	20. Chapter 19

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __5694_

* * *

Harry smirked as several jocks gave him a wide berth in the hallway; ever since he'd gotten Dave expelled, none of them had wanted to mess with him. He still regularly had several of them in detention for bullying, but they didn't dare do it when they thought he might find them. Especially after it got out that he'd recorded a private conversation between Kurt and Dave, when he was supposed to be teaching a Sophomore class. His ninja reputation had only increased, and Kurt was endlessly amused after he found out that the ninja skills were actually magic.

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying enough attention, and the next thing he knew Artie was absolutely swimming in red slushie. "Shit," he muttered, doubling back. "Oi! What the hell was that about?"

"Well we've slushied all the Glee fags but wheels here, and this team is all about equal opportunities," Azimio replied, looking pretty damn proud of himself.

"You know, that sentence made absolutely no sense," Harry told him, bemused. "Where I come from, you just called him a cigarette." The large teen looked confused, and Harry snorted. "Detention, all of you, recess today. Do I need to put you all in detention through your championship game? I'm sure if I talked to coach Bieste she'd be perfectly happy to forfeit until her team stop walking the suspension line."

"Dude, you can't do that!" one of the jocks at the back of the group protested, and Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You wanna try me?" None of them spoke, and he smirked. "Thought so. Get out of my sight, all of you." They didn't need telling twice, and Harry looked apologetic at the red-soaked teen. "I'm sorry, I should've caught them before they got you." Artie looked up at him with a wry smile.

"Respectfully, Mr B, you need to stop taking it all on your shoulders. We can handle it," he insisted.

"Artie, you are literally soaked in slushie," Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up. Have you got a change of clothes?" The bespectacled teen shook his head, making Harry sigh. "Alright, well, we'll see what we can do."

The two of them tried to get as much of the slushie off as possible, Harry lifting Artie to sit on the window sill while he wiped down the boy's chair. They then headed to Glee, where the entire Glee club gasped upon seeing their friend. "Artie, what happened?"

"The football team," he told them, still shivering. "Two slushies each. Eighteen slushies, how do they even afford that?"

"I cleaned him up the best I could, and they're all in detention at recess, but…" Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Aw, no, what the hell is he doing here?" Harry turned at the voice, eyebrows rising as the entire football team walked in.

"_He_ happens to be a teacher," he retorted pointedly. "What are you all doing here?"

"Coach Bieste told us to be here," Azimio told him. "Nice shirt, wheels." Harry held out an arm as Sam, Puck and Finn made to lurch forward.

"Leave it, it's not worth it," he murmured, knowing that if the football team did anything, he could put them in detention.

"Everyone get in and sit down. You too, guys," Will added to his Glee kids, walking in with Bieste.

"What's going on?" Harry murmured to the woman, who jerked a thumb at Will.

"Me and Schuester have a plan. The hell happened to Artie?"

"Eighteen slushies. Your team is in detention this afternoon, by the way, they might be a little late to practice," he added under his breath. She glared, but didn't say anything as Will started to speak.

Harry's jaw dropped; _that_ was their genius plan? Forcing the two groups to interact was as good as dumping them in a cage fight and telling them to have at it! If any of them laid a hand on any of the kids, he would throttle them.

"You guys think singing is gay?" he asked, eyeing the football team. "You think guys shouldn't sing? What about the rock stars? All the guys who play concerts to thousands of people, and could have their pick of any girl in the world? You think they're gay?"

"The guys don't have any idea what we do here," Will cut in. "Which is why we have to show them." Harry smirked to himself.

"Well, that's just perfect timing then. See, there was something me and the guys worked on a little before Christmas. I think it'll be perfect to get our point across," he told the man, seeing the grins on the kids' faces when they caught on to what he was talking about. "May I?" Will nodded, gesturing for him to take the floor, and Harry shed his jacket, undoing his tie and tossing both on a chair in the corner. All the kids got up, rolling their shoulders and getting into position, and Harry made a quick gesture to the band, who started up with a heavy beat and the sound of sirens.

"_There might be something outside your window  
But you just never know  
There could be something right past the turnpike gates  
But you'll just never know."_

He stood and bounced to the beat, letting the kids dance around him. The girls did a series of thrusts and turns, drawing the football team's eyes to them, and the guys lifted them clean into the air with ease.

"_If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy  
Then we just, then we just, then we just  
Then we just get up and go!"_

He burst into gymnastic dance, Mike and Brittany on either side of him as Puck and Artie took over the vocals.

"_Ladies and gentlemen  
Truth is now acceptable  
Fame is now injectable  
Process the progress!"_

All of the kids joined in with the last line, punching their fists in the air before resuming the dance.

"_This core is critical  
Faith is unavailable  
Lives become incredible  
Now, please understand that,"_

Harry took over, with Sam singing opposite him, dancing with Santana and Quinn respectively. Harry lifted Santana quickly, grinding back against Kurt, who was dancing with Mercedes behind him.

"_I can't slow down  
I won't be waiting for you  
I can't stop now  
Because I'm dancing!  
This planet's ours to defend  
Ain't got no time to pretend  
Don't mess around  
This is our last chance!"_

The music quieted a little, and Harry ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead.

"_If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
Cause the emergency room got no vacancy  
And we just, and we just, and we just  
And we just get up and go!"_

The beat kicked right back in, all of the guys joining in while the girls sung back up.

"_Who they want you to be  
Who they wanted to see  
Kill the party with me  
And never go home!  
Who they want you to be  
Who they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home!_

Harry let Puck and Santana take over, the girl harmonising easily with her on-off boyfriend.

"_You're unbelievable  
Ah, so unbelievable  
Ah, you ruin everything  
Oh, you'd better go home!  
I'm unbelievable  
Yeah, I'm undefeatable,  
Yeah, let's ruin everything  
Blast it to the back row!_

_They sell presentable  
Young, and so ingestible  
Sterile and collectible  
Safe, and I can't stand it  
This is a letter, my word  
is the berretta  
The sound of my vendetta  
Against the ones who planned it!"_

Again, Harry took the first chorus, his shirt riding up as he stretched his arms over his head, nodding his head to the beat.

"_If my velocity starts to make you sweat  
Then just don't let go  
Cause the emergency room got no vacancy  
Tell me who do you trust  
Do you trust  
And we just get up and go!"_

The girls took over for the second chorus, dancing around the boys like they were poles at a strip club. Harry met Kurt's eyes, sending him a heated glance, and the teen smirked, thrusting his hips out as Santana passed behind him.

"_Who they want you to be  
Who they wanted to see  
Kill the party with me  
And never go home!  
Who they want you to be  
Who they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home!"_

Quinn and Rachel sang opposite each other, hair flying and eyes blazing as they danced. They might be frenemies, but they had undeniable stage chemistry, and it was definitely affecting the guys still seated.

"_You keep eternity  
Give us the radio  
Deploy the battery  
We're taking back control  
Engage the energy  
Light up the effigy,  
No chance to take it slow  
By now I'm sure you  
Know, know, know, know, know, know  
(1, 2 3, go!)  
Get up and go!"_

They dropped out into a backing harmony, letting Harry and the guys take over.

"_Who they want you to be  
Who they wanted to see  
Kill the party with me  
And never go home!  
Who they want you to be  
Who they wanted to see  
Just leave the party with me, and never go home!"_

Harry stepped forward, spinning Brittany rapidly.

"_Are we still having fun?  
Are you holding the gun?  
Take the money and run  
We'll never go home!_

_I've got nothing to lose  
You've got nothing to say  
And we're leaving today  
We'll never go home!"_

The music stopped on the last beat, and all the kids froze in position, chests heaving from exertion. Will began to clap, and Bieste joined in, but the football team were silent, eyeing them and looking reluctantly impressed. "I'd like to see you boys do that and not make twats of yourselves," Harry challenged, arms folded over his chest. "Nice work, guys, really good." He high-fived Artie and Finn, fist-bumping Puck and Sam as they went to sit down, winking at Kurt and the girls.

"Well if I'd known you were a homo too, _sir_, I would've skipped English this year," Azimio taunted, sneering. Harry's fists clenched, but he kept his cool; compared to what he'd heard over the years, the boy's insults were weak at best.

"The way your grades are looking, Azimio, it wouldn't have made a difference either way," he retorted evenly, hearing muffled snickers from the assembled Glee kids.

"Okay, okay, we'll let you go now, but I want you all back here tomorrow and ready to work with each other," Will called, an optimistic smile on his face. The jocks grumbled as they left, shoving into Finn and Sam in the doorway. Harry sighed; it was going to be a long week.

.-.

"I can't believe this! How the hell is having to put up with the jocks going to make us all get along?" Kurt ranted practically as soon as he walked through Harry's front door.

"Kurt, impressionable ears," Harry reminded, pointing to the green-haired child on the floor. Kurt glanced over apologetically, though he was still fuming.

"Do they have _any_ idea how many pieces of designer clothing they've ruined over the years? No! Gaga, my wardrobe plans for this week are going to have to be _completely_ rethought!" Harry smiled fondly at Kurt's priorities, running a hand through the teen's hair.

"You look sexy in anything you wear, you know that," he reminded, making Kurt grin. "By the way, Teddy's birthday is on the twenty-third. It hit me today that you didn't know, so I just figured I'd give you a heads up." Kurt's eyes went wide, and he turned on his boyfriend.

"That's like, a week away! Could you not have told me sooner?" Harry smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Like I said, it slipped my mind that you didn't know. I'm sorry." Kurt elbowed him in the stomach, sighing.

"I'm sure I'll find something appropriately fabulous for him in that amount of time. When's your birthday?" he queried, realizing he didn't know that either.

"July 31st," Harry told him, and when Kurt counted back he realised that he'd met Harry on his 22nd birthday. "Yours?"

"March 3rd," Kurt answered. "Any suggestions on what I should get for him?" He lowered his voice, making sure the boy couldn't hear him.

"Not really. If you're going for clothes, don't make them designer; he's growing too fast, it wouldn't be worth it." Kurt frowned thoughtfully.

"What are you getting him?" Harry grinned, thinking of the wrapped package currently sitting in the spare room.

"Training broom. It's become a bit of a tradition amongst all my nieces and nephews and godchildren; they all get a broom from Uncle Harry on their fifth birthday. I tell you, in about three years, I'll be buying brooms every bloody week." Out of his friends and family, only Bill and Kingsley had children over five, but most of the kids were around Hugo's age, and would all be in the same class at Hogwarts.

"You're giving him a flying broom at five years old?" Kurt hissed incredulously, remembering his own experience on a broom. Harry slung an arm around his shoulder, kissing his hair.

"Relax, it's a kid's broom, not a real one. Doesn't go any faster than 15 mph, doesn't go higher than four feet, sticking charms in the footholds, it's perfectly safe. And he won't be able to use it unsupervised," he assured. Kurt didn't look convinced, but let it go. "If you can't think of anything to get him, it's fine, I'll just say that the broom is from both of us."

"Oh, I'll find something," Kurt insisted. "I've had less time to find presents before. But I'll need to go to the mall tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is one of your nights at home, anyway," Harry pointed out. "And as such, I think you should come cuddle with me before starting your homework. I'll be terribly lonely without you." Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes, but allowed himself to be dragged back into the living room and cuddled.

.-.-.

Harry looked up from his work when Sue raged down the hallway outside his classroom, growling and throwing books from open lockers. Shrugging to himself, he looked back down, a nudge at the wards on his door allowing the woman to overlook him and carry on wherever she was going. He was _so_ not getting involved.

.-.

"You want the Glee kids and the football team to do the halftime show together?" he asked in surprise when Bieste and Will explained their plan to him. "Won't that tire them out a little?"

"That's what subs are for," Shannon pointed out. "Besides, they're athletes, it's what they do. It'll be good for them." He shrugged, leaning back on the legs of his chair.

"Well, they're your kids. I'm happy to help where you need me; I'm pretty damn good at zombie make-up if I do say so myself." It would help if he could use glamour magic, but knowing the twins – and surprisingly, Hermione – had its perks. Will beamed at him, clapping his shoulder.

"Perfect!"

As expected, the football team didn't think it was so brilliant. Teaching them to dance like zombies was harder than expected, and Harry was getting sick of the joking cries of 'sexual harassment!' every time he touched one of them on the shoulder or leg to correct a movement. He was just glad Karofsky had been expelled already; having him involved would be a nightmare. Azimio was nowhere near as threatening without his buddy to back him up.

"Guys, what would you rather do? Go out there, put barely any effort in and look like a bunch of morons who can't dance, or go out there and look badass and _still_ kick their arses on the football field?" Harry pointed out, demonstrating a move that several of the guys just couldn't get right.

"There is no way we could look badass doing this pansy-ass shit," one of the jocks called – it was hard to tell which under the zombie make-up.

"Language!" Will snapped. "And if you put some effort into it, you'd look great! Come on, guys, don't you think it'll freak out the other team if they look into your helmets and see those faces?" He gestured to the grotesque zombie make-up courtesy of the girls, Kurt and Harry, and smirked when a few of them nodded, murmuring quietly that they did look pretty freaky.

Unfortunately, things didn't go so well when the kids left. "Y'know, I never thought I'd have the entire hockey team in detention," Harry remarked evenly, staring at the assembled teens. "Finn, get the guys to the showers, show them how to wash the slushie out before it starts to sting." Finn nodded, ushering the jocks towards the locker room as they groaned and wiped at their eyes. "Now, gentlemen." He turned to the hockey team, who were staring at him with wide eyes. They'd stayed under his radar until now; if they wanted to be top dogs, they'd better get used to the treatment he gave the current ones. "Class. Now. I'll see you in detention after school tomorrow."

.-.-.

"Ugh, apparently the Warblers are pretty optimistic for regionals," Kurt complained over dinner. As it was Friday, he and Harry were at the Hummels' house for dinner; Teddy was having dinner with his friend Peter. "Also, I'm rejoining the football team."

"Really? How come?" Burt asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well coach Bieste kicked most of the guys off for fighting with us Glee guys. We're the only ones still left, so Kurt's joining up," Finn explained.

"So are the girls," Kurt told him. "Blaine said that you only have to have nine people in the team to meet regulations, and there's nothing in the rules that says they can't be girls. Rachel and Mercedes are all for it, and they're going to talk Tina into it. They figure they can just lie down as soon as the whistle goes." Harry stared at the pair incredulously.

"That's… either brave or stupid, I'm not sure which," he murmured, making Kurt laugh.

"Well, Mr Gryffindor, that'll be right up your alley, won't it?" he teased. "Hopefully the guys alone will be enough to win us the game."

"We'll be in the stands cheering you both on," Carole promised, holding Burt's hand over the table.

"As will I. Laura's got Teddy for the night. Oh, by the way, Kurt, are you doing anything next Saturday? Some of the mums from Kindergarten bugged me into agreeing to a birthday party for the bratling," Harry added, and Kurt frowned.

"I already said I'd sleep over at Mercedes' that night, we're planning what to do for International Singles Day," he apologised. "But I can bail-"

"No, no, it's fine. Probably for the best, actually, I think I teach some of their kids. Wouldn't want it getting back to anyone. International Singles Day?"

"Valentines Day. They say it's all about love, but all it does is remind people who don't have it how alone they are. International Singles Day," Kurt reasoned, making Harry pout playfully.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" he asked teasingly. Kurt rolled his eyes, not falling for it.

"Don't start, you know I'd say something if I could. But as far as they're concerned, I'm single and alone, which means helping plan what to do."

"Is, uh, Rachel helping plan your thing?" Finn asked casually, making Kurt sigh. He would never understand the relationship between those two.

.-.-.

Harry didn't completely understand what was going on during the football game, but he got enough to know that the Titans were really not doing well. When they broke for halftime, Will put his head in his hands. "God, this is a mess. And the halftime show is going to be all wrong with half the people and short three girls," he complained. Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up. Finn looks like he has a plan," he consoled, gesturing to where the brunette was talking to Sam and Puck.

Sure enough, when the time for the show came, not only did the original football team walk out with them, but the three Cheerios were with them, all dressed up in their zombie best. "Will, look!" Emma exclaimed happily, pointing at the pitch. The Spanish teacher's face lit up when he saw the group, and he high-fived Harry.

"Yes! I knew they'd be able to work through their differences!" The three cheered loudly as the show started, grinning widely as the crowd started to get into it, dancing and cheering. While Harry wasn't a fan of the whole zombie thing – he'd had too many nasty run-ins with inferi to find them funny – the show was pretty damn awesome. How Kurt managed to make fake rotting flesh look sexy, Harry didn't know, but he did. A lot of them did, actually; the girls were the hottest zombies he'd ever seen, and Puck and Sam totally owned it. Harry sang along, dancing in the narrow stands with Will and Emma and laughing, bright smiles on their faces. Yeah, they totally had this one in the bag.

.-.

Despite having danced together and won the state championship together, the rivalry between the Glee club and the football team resumed almost immediately the day after, disappointing Will and Shannon. Still, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been; it had moved to more of a mutual dislike and avoidance than actual antagonism.

When Harry got a text from Will on Friday as he was about to head out, telling him to come to the choir room, he was surprised to see the entire Glee club gathered there. "What's this about, guys?" he asked in slight trepidation; had something happened? Puck was there, so he hadn't gone back to Juvie…

"Don't look so scared, Mr B, it's nothing bad," Sam assured quickly, making Harry chuckle and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Kurt told us that it's the little dude's birthday tomorrow," Puck started.

"And we remembered what you said about his nightmares, on the bus back from sectionals," Quinn added. "Kurt said that sometimes when he babysits it calms Teddy down to sing to him, so… we bribed the AV club with a ton of candy and recorded a CD for him. The song list is in the case; hopefully they'll help him sleep a little easier." Rachel stepped forward, holding out a slim square package wrapped in bright red paper, a gold bow on top, making Harry wonder if Kurt had anything to do with wrapping it.

"Oh, you guys," he breathed, genuinely touched. "That's so sweet of you. Thank you so much, I'm sure Teddy will love it. He loves to hear you guys sing." He'd lost count of the amount of times the boy had demanded to watch the video of them performing at sectionals.

"He's a cute kid, we just wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday," Mercedes piped up somewhat bashfully.

"I'll pass on the message with the CD when I get home tonight. Seriously, guys, this is incredible. Thank you," he grinned at them, opening his arms expectantly. "Group hug." The kids laughed, bundling in on him. "You guys are the best." He checked his watch when the hug broke apart, smiling. "Now, I need to go pick up the birthday boy, so I'll see you all on Monday. Have a nice weekend." He glanced down at the present in his hand as he left, a grin tugging at his lips. His students were kind of awesome.

.-.-.

Harry groaned as he was jumped on, the wind leaving his lungs. "Dad! Kurt! Wake up, it's my birthday!" He reached out an arm, pulling the bouncing five year-old down to sit between him and Kurt.

"I'm awake, brat. Happy birthday," he added with a smile, kissing his son's hair. "What time is it?"

"Little after six," Kurt replied, voice husky with sleep. Harry groaned again, shooting his son a look.

"You couldn't have waited until seven, at least?" he asked, poking the boy in the side and making him giggle.

"I got excited!" Teddy replied defensively, rolling over to press a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Kurt murmured, shifting to sit up against the headboard. Harry propped himself up on his elbow, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Ted, cub, why don't you go get dressed and head downstairs, Kurt and I will meet you there in a little bit. I'll make pancakes," he promised. Teddy's eyes went wide and deep blue, and his hair flashed a bright, cheery purple.

"Pancakes!" he cheered excitedly, scrambling off the bed. Harry snickered, shaking his head at the fading mantra of 'Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!' as Teddy went to his room. He reached over, curling a long arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he growled, capturing Kurt's lips. "Sleep well?"

"Always," Kurt replied with a smile, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, until Teddy elbowed me in the ribs." Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I should've known he'd do that." Kurt cut him off with a quick kiss, sitting up.

"It's fine, it didn't hurt that much," he assured. "Pancakes, huh?" Harry nodded, stretching out his arms as he got out of bed, hearing his shoulders click.

"Pancakes," he confirmed, smiling. "Can you stay for breakfast?" Kurt ran a hand through his hair, yawning.

"This early? Sure, I'm not expected at Mercedes' until noon. What time does the party start?" Deciding that Teddy probably wouldn't wait for them to shower and dress, Harry figured they could stay in their pyjamas a little longer.

"Two," he replied, nudging the bedroom door open. When they got downstairs, Teddy was waiting impatiently at the kitchen table, hair cycling through the rainbow and a wide grin on his face. Kurt blinked, staring at the boy.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that," he declared, making Harry chuckle as he started up the stove.

"Presents after breakfast, alright cub?" the Brit told his son, who nodded rapidly. Kurt took the seat next to the boy, pulling one knee up to his chest.

"You looking forward to your party later?" he asked Teddy, who nodded again, beaming.

"Uhuh. It's gonna be awesome!" he declared, and Harry groaned when he heard the increasingly pronounced American twang to his son's voice.

"I need to get you back home soon, before you start speaking like a Yank," he teased, winking at Kurt. It didn't take him long to whip up a batch of pancake batter, and soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of fresh pancakes.

"Mm, smells great," Kurt told him, sipping a large mug of coffee. Harry set down a plate in front of Teddy, passing cutlery to his son. Teddy immediately went for the apple sauce and cinnamon in the centre of the table, spooning a large pile onto his pancakes. Kurt, when presented with his own plate, went straight for the strawberries and cream. Harry let his magic handle the clean-up, sitting down with his own plate and practically drowning them in maple syrup, dropping some strawberries on top.

"Cub, slow down, the presents aren't going anywhere," he said with a laugh, watching his son inhale pancakes at a rapid speed. Teddy paused, cheeks bulging with food, and made a point of slowing his pace. Still, he was done within five minutes, and Harry couldn't hold off with the presents much longer.

"Da-ad, pleeeeaaaase?" Teddy begged, turning wide green eyes on his father. Harry rolled his eyes, setting his knife and fork down.

"Fine, fine. They're in the hall closet; will you give me a hand, Kurt?" The teen nodded, following his boyfriend out to the hallway. Harry unlocked the closet, grabbing the box of shrunken gifts that Hermione and Ron had dropped off at Christmas. With it, he took the training broom and the CD from the Glee club, and he smiled when Kurt ducked over to his school bag, pulling out a wrapped gift. "What did you get him?" he asked with raised eyebrows, and Kurt smirked.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" he retorted teasingly, leading the way back to the kitchen. Harry put the broom under disillusionment charm, and Kurt pushed the door open. Teddy's face lit up at the sight of the box, which Harry set on the table.

"Those are all from everyone back home," he told the boy, patting the box on the side. "This one is from the Glee club, and I think Kurt has a present for you, too." Kurt held out the silver-wrapped gift, and Teddy wasted no time in ripping the shiny paper off, eyes going wide as he held up a red jacket with lacy black cuffs and collar and shiny gold buttons, as well as a black leather eyepatch.

"To go with your pirate hat," Kurt told him, smiling as Teddy immediately put the jacket on, holding the eyepatch out to Kurt, who put it on for him. Harry summoned the boy's pirate hat, dropping it on sandy brown hair.

"Wow, it looks great!" he declared, watching Teddy slide off his chair and run to look in the mirror in the hall. "Not bad for a week's notice," he remarked, eyeing his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. Kurt blushed, looking pleased.

"I found the jacket at the mall and added the black and the buttons, and I made the eyepatch. I thought he'd enjoy having it to play dress-up," he reasoned. Harry leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips as Teddy returned, throwing himself at Kurt's legs.

"Thank you, Kurt!" he chirped, and Kurt chuckled, bending down to hug the boy properly.

"You're very welcome, sweetie, I'm glad you like it. How about you open the rest of your presents?" Refusing to take any of his pirate gear off, Teddy steadily made his way through the pile of gifts. Most of them were wizarding toys that Kurt had no idea what they did, but there were several books and clothes in there, too. He was definitely pleased with the CD from the Glee club, making Harry promise to play it for him that night.

"Hmm, y'know, I think there might be one present missing. But what could it be?" Harry asked in exaggerated confusion, peering around the kitchen as Kurt stifled giggles. He reached out, hand clasping around the invisible broom handle. "What's this, then?" He did the counter spell, and Teddy squealed in joy as the training broom was revealed.

"Wow, dad!" he exclaimed, taking the broom with obvious care.

"I'll take you out in the garden tomorrow, alright? It stays in the closet when you're not using it, and you're not to use it without me," Harry told him, smiling as he watched his son. Teddy nodded, accepting the terms easily and climbing off his chair to launch himself at his father in a hug.

"Thank you, dad!" Harry kissed Teddy's forehead, nuzzling his hair briefly.

"You're welcome, cub, happy birthday. How about we get everything upstairs, yeah? We'll put all the magic stuff in the guest room," he said, gathering up the gifts. Kurt got to his feet, yawning.

"I'm gonna go shower," he declared, kissing Harry's cheek and ruffling Teddy's hair. Harry smiled at him, the look on his face making it clear he wished he could join the brunette.

"I'll head down to the gym for a bit when you're done," Harry called after him. Kurt gave a thumbs up as he left the room, signalling he heard, and left the father and son duo to the task of fitting everything back in the box.

.-.-.-.

Harry smiled fondly as he watched the gathering of children running around the back garden, playing some chasing game with rules he didn't quite understand. While he'd set up several games for the kids to play, he'd decided to just let them get on with things for a little while. He snickered when Teddy doubled back to pick up his pirate hat, which had fallen off as he was running. "They look like they're having fun." He resisted the urge to groan at the voice, turning to see Olivia Beaufort; a single mother who was one of the many that spent the entire party flirting with him. "Teddy looks so cute in his little pirate outfit."

"Yeah, it was a birthday present, he's not taken it off since he was given it this morning. Getting him changed for bed tonight is going to be a nightmare," he joked, wincing when Olivia laughed loudly, fluttering her eyelashes and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you need a hand with clean-up afterwards? I'm sure Nicky won't mind if I stay back to help you," Jenny Lang, another single mother, called flirtatiously. He stifled a shudder; her eldest son was in one of his classes.

"I'm fine, thank you. My partner is coming over tonight, I'm sure between the two of us we'll get the house back to rights," he lied, smirking to himself at the several disappointed faces his statement gained.

"Oh, are you seeing someone?" Olivia asked casually. He smiled, surreptitiously glancing at his watch. An hour until he could start sending people home.

"I am, yes. It's only been a few months, but we're getting pretty serious," he told them. Jenny pouted, her hand brushing his forearm.

"It's a shame she couldn't be here today, we'd all love to meet her," she replied, frowning when he shook her off.

"Yes, well, work, I'm afraid. I think I'll call the kids in; we've got a couple more games to fit in before home time." He broke away from the group of mothers, whistling loudly to gain the kids' attention, a smirk at his lips. If only they knew.

* * *

_Song is 'Planetary (GO!)' by MCR._


	21. Chapter 20

___****__Chapter Wordcount: __6724_

* * *

When Harry stepped into WMHS on Monday, February 10th, he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. "Okay, who killed cupid and smeared him over the walls?" He almost wanted to look around the corners for singing dwarves. Paper hearts were posted up all over the walls, and overall it looked like Lockhart's heaven.

"It's cute," Emma insisted, walking by his side. He shot her a look. "It is! It encourages the kids to spread the love."

"No, it encourages them to buy into corporate pressure. This is _not_ how Valentine's day is done. It's so tacky!" he insisted, ignoring her disappointed sigh as he went into his classroom. It was going to be a long week; kids getting together and breaking up all over the place, making out in corners and hallways and probably going even further. Sappy declarations of never-ending love and devotion… and for once, he had someone for the holiday, and he couldn't even do the same. If he offered Kurt flowers in the middle of the hallway, he'd be fired and possibly arrested. It kind-of sucked.

.-.

By lunch, he'd had to decline nineteen candy hearts, three boxes of chocolates and half a dozen horrifically written love notes. Apparently the price to pay for being a young, attractive teacher. He wondered if Will was suffering similarly.

"I hate Valentine's day," he muttered, waiting for the coffee machine to pour.

"I know, right?" Will agreed, rubbing at his forehead. "Fourteen candy hearts. Fourteen!" Harry smirked.

"Nineteen. Nineteen hearts, three heart-shaped boxes of chocolate, six love letters. And I still have three more classes to teach today," he groaned.

"Lighten up, you two," Emma insisted. "Carl bought me roses this morning; he says he's going to get me a different present every day until Valentine's day."

"Now _that_ is how it's done," Harry agreed firmly. "None of these tacky candy hearts and cheap jewellery. Keep him, Emma. Sorry, Will," he added apologetically to his friend.

"Are neither of you doing anything for Valentine's?" Emma asked with a frown. But men looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Who the hell are we going to go out with?" Harry retorted, necking back his coffee despite the heat of the liquid. "Nope; I'll be spending Valentine's day watching crap movies with my son," he declared. It was true; Kurt had plans with Mercedes and Rachel to go to Breadstix on Valentine's day evening. He wouldn't be back until late. "I'll catch you guys later, I need to stop the girls from drawing love hearts on my desk again." He left the break room, wandering towards his classroom with his hands in his pockets, sighing to himself. Carl had the right idea; Valentine's day should be classy, not tacky. He bit his lip, thinking. Just because he couldn't spend the actual day with Kurt didn't mean he couldn't plan something for the day after. He checked his watch, wondering how much longer he had left before his next class. He had things to plan.

.-.

By Wednesday, he'd had another thirty-seven propositions of varying degrees, and he was already ready for the week to be over. Kurt's 'date' with Mercedes and Rachel had turned into a Lonely Hearts Club dinner – something about Blaine making an arse of himself in front of his crush and needing cheering up – so most of the Glee club would be there, and the Warblers.

"Santana, what's wrong?" he asked upon walking into his classroom during his free period, finding the girl sat on his desk, crying. She was alone, which was odd; usually Brittany would be with her, especially when she was upset.

"Everyone thinks I'm a bitch!" she sobbed, and he cursed silently, quickly moving to sit on the desk opposite her.

"I'm sure that's not true. You can be a little… blunt, but to be honest most of the time you're saying what we're all thinking," he admitted, drawing a wet laugh from the girl. "Now come on, what happened?" The story spilled out; Puck having a thing for Lauren Zizes after bartering seven minutes in heaven and candy for the AV club's services in making the CD for Teddy, her getting called a bitch in Glee club by Quinn, everyone ganging up on her.

"And Brittany's too busy with her cripple boyfriend to even care!" Harry bit his lip, wondering whether to attempt to broach the subject of Santana's relationship with the girl. There were obviously strong feelings there, and if something didn't happen soon, they would explode. "So I'm the hottest girl in this place and I'm going to be alone on Valentine's day, how lame is that?"

"Hey, it's not too bad," he soothed. "Valentine's is overrated anyway. In the end, it's just another day. Half the relationships that start on Valentine's day don't last the month. You don't need Puck, or any other man to make you feel good about yourself."

"Easy for you to say," she spat. "I've heard how you've been turning down girls all over the place. You made Jessie Carter in ninth grade cry." Harry winced; he'd tried to be as gentle as possible, really, but… she was sensitive.

"You think it makes me feel good to have to do that to them? I feel awful, but I can't lead them on. I'm their teacher, and they're not my type."

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked him, arms wrapped around her knees. "You totally shut me down at Hummel's wedding, and I'm _everyone's_ type. Don't give me crap about being your student, you just classed those as two separate reasons. What are you, gay or something?" She laughed, but her eyes went wide when he merely stared silently back at her. "Oh my God, you totally are!"

"I trust you can keep the information to yourself? I'm trying the best I can to keep the jocks off everyone's backs, it'll be a lot harder if the whole school knows I'm gay. And all the people who think gay teacher means pervert… it's really not worth it," he said, looking completely serious. Her smirk dropped, and she sighed.

"Fine, but only since you're actually kinda cool. Y'know, for a teacher." Harry chuckled, reaching to tug the girl's ponytail playfully.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now come on, why don't you go and mock Finn at his kissing booth or something. That'll cheer you up." He offered her a smile, and she tried to return it, wiping away her tears.

"I still maintain that kissing him is not worth a whole dollar," she remarked, hopping off the desk and straightening her jacket, pulling a compact from her purse to fix her make-up. "Take it easy, Mr B."

"You too, Santana," he returned, watching her walk out of his classroom with her usual swagger back in place. He opened his briefcase, pulling out a stack of essays to hand back next lesson, when the door opened once more and Kurt slid in, shutting it behind him. Out of habit, Harry raised the wards, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "What's with the face, babe?"

"Valentine's sucks," Kurt told him, scowling. "All anyone's talking about is who's going on a date with who, who they've given their candy hearts to, who's going over to Finn's kissing booth. It's driving me crazy. And everyone's giving me these little looks like 'oh, there's the poor gay kid, all on his own in his sparkly rainbow corner, no one to love on Valentine's day'. I just want to yell at them all that I have a boyfriend and I love him and he's amazing." Harry gently eased Kurt's arms from their vice grip crossed against his chest, pulling him into a loose hug.

"I know how you feel, love. I want to be happy about being able to finally spend the holiday with someone, but all I'm feeling is pissed off because I can't. I remember the first Valentine's day after the war ended, everyone went mad about it. Charlie gave Oliver a rose for every day they'd been together, and did this _amazing_ speech about all they'd been through, and how his boyfriend had kept him fighting even when he thought all hope was lost. And Severus formally courted Draco; following the old bonding laws and everything, it was so romantic. They all had amazing Valentine's days, and… I got enough creepy fan mail to fill six Olympic swimming pools." Kurt snickered into Harry's neck, smiling against the skin.

"Two years," he whispered. "Then we'll be in New York and we can be as romantic and sappy in public as we like." Harry grinned at the thought of being with Kurt in two years, being in New York together with Teddy.

"Can't wait. I know you've got your singles' night on the 14th, but don't plan anything for the 15th, okay?" Kurt smirked at Harry, leaning back to meet his gaze.

"Mr Black, are you planning something?" he asked coyly, and Harry winked.

"Might be, might be. Just keep the whole day open for me, babe." Kurt pecked him on the lips, smiling.

"Can do. I've got to go to Glee, just wanted to check in and give you this," he added, pulling something from his back pocket. He held it out to Harry, who chuckled. There was a pale blue candy heart in Kurt's palm, 'Be Mine' written in pink letters. "I heard you've been breaking a lot of hearts this week. But I was kind of hoping you wouldn't break mine; be my Valentine?" his tone was teasing, but the smile on his lips was genuine. Harry accepted the heart, grinning foolishly.

"How could I say no?" he retorted. "I've been breaking all those hearts because none of them were the man I've already given mine to." He kissed Kurt for as long as he dared, before reluctantly pushing the boy away. "Go on, get to Glee. See you tomorrow." Kurt was spending the night at Rachel's, finalising plans for their single's night.

"Love you," Kurt replied, waiting for Harry to drop the wards before leaving. Harry looked down at the heart in his hand, eyeing it somewhat confusedly.

"What do I even do with it?" he murmured to himself. "Do I eat it, or…?" He shook his head, popping the sweet in his mouth. "Oh, God, these things are disgusting," he groaned, gagging at the plastic taste of the candy. "Why do people eat these?" Reluctantly swallowing, he took a gulp from the mug of cooling coffee on his desk, grimacing. "Americans are weird."

.-.

While Harry was both endlessly amused and disturbed at the relationship drama over the week, his mood dipped to a low by the end of Friday at school. He'd tried to keep a happy face, but seeing everyone being lovey-dovey all over the place was making him want to blow things up. He'd already cracked a window in the break room when Carl had serenaded Emma in the middle of lunch.

So, of course, on Friday night he was sat in his classroom, gulping down firewhiskey from a never-ending bottle like there was no tomorrow. Teddy was at Kayla's – her mum thought the puppy love between the pair was adorable, and wanted to give them their own Valentine's date – and Kurt was at Breadstix having fun with his friends. He wished he could be there so badly it hurt; was it so wrong to want to kiss his boyfriend in front of people?

"Harry?" He looked up, seeing Will stood in the doorway, a black bag in his hand from where he was taking down the decorations. "You okay there?" Harry looked up and laughed hollowly, a tight smile on his lips.

"Not really." He was silent for a long moment, but before Will could ask what was wrong, he spoke. He couldn't keep it secret anymore, it was killing him. He had to tell _someone_. "If you were faced with a choice between keeping your job, but having a secret relationship with the love of your life, or losing your job, possibly being blacklisted and being open about your relationship, what would you do?" Will's eyebrows shot up, and he perched on the edge of the desk opposite Harry's.

"Well, I guess that depends… how likely is it that you'll get blacklisted?"

"Almost definite. Fuck… I really do get myself into some situations, don't I?" he muttered more to himself than to Will. He leant back, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sleeping with a student. Hell, I'm in love with a student. One of your Glee kids." Will's jaw dropped.

"What the hell were you thinking? Who is it, Santana, Brittany? Don't tell me it's Quinn, please!" Harry snorted, looking at him in bemusement.

"What on earth gave you the idea I was straight? It's Kurt, Will. I'm in love with Kurt Hummel." If possible, Will's jaw sank even lower, making Harry smirk. Yeah, Kurt wasn't the innocent little good boy he portrayed himself to be. And Harry loved it.

"What? How could you? How long? I thought Kurt was with that Dalton kid?" Harry scowled at the mention of Blaine, but shrugged it off.

"I didn't know he was my student when I met him, it was the summer, I'd not started yet. It was only when he walked into my classroom that I realised what had happened, but… by then it was too late, I was in too deep. We said we'd keep it a secret and I'd quit at the end of the year when Sandra gets back, but… it's just so hard! Especially when Blaine is around. Kurt says he loves me, and I believe him, but part of me thinks he'll realise how much hassle it is to be with me and decide to go for the safer option."

"Kurt never goes for the safer option," Will said instantly. "Just look at how he dresses every day; that's not the safe option with some of the kids in this school." Harry grinned, conceding the point.

"He looks hot, though," he added, ignoring Will's pointed look. "But I'm really struggling with this, Will. To the point where I've only not quit because Kurt won't let me, and I don't care that even if I have quit, I'll never be able to teach again once we come out. I mean, I love teaching here, the kids are great, but… it's killing me to pretend that he's nothing more than a student to me."

"Is he worth it? Losing your job?" Will asked, and Harry nodded without hesitation.

"Completely. I just wish he'd see that," he muttered in irritation. "Did you know he honestly doesn't think he's attractive?" Harry told him, still stunned, and Will raised an eyebrow. While Harry had managed to help the boy over most of his body issues, he still believed that only Harry thought he was attractive, and even then he thought the Brit's contacts weren't working properly.

"But he always acts like he's the hottest thing in school…" Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"Just for show. He wears the designer clothes because he likes them, yes, but he feels he needs them to stand out and look good. I keep telling him that he looks gorgeous in crappy jeans and a t-shirt, but he doesn't listen. Seriously, though, Will," he added, getting back on topic. "I would do anything for him, including quit my job. But he won't let me, and with a little over one semester left, I'm wondering if there's any point. I might as well just wait it out, then get a job elsewhere at the end of the year."

"You know that even if you do that, there'll still be outrage when you and Kurt come out," Will expressed, and Harry shrugged.

"So long as it doesn't affect Kurt's chances of getting into NYADA, I don't really care what kind of reputation I get. I don't need to work, I only do it because I'd get bored if I didn't." He took another swig straight from the bottle, smiling as the burn chased down his throat.

"I think you've had enough of that," Will murmured, gently reaching out to take the bottle away from him. "Don't you have to be home with Teddy?"

"He's at a friend's house. Even my five year-old son has a date, y'know? And my boyfriend is at a singles' night with his friends because we can't let anyone know we're together. It's hurting him, too, the secrecy; he hates lying to Mercedes and Rachel and everyone else."

"Does Burt know?" Will asked warily, making Harry snort.

"You think Kurt would keep something like this secret from him?" he retorted. "Burt and Carole have known since day one, and Finn's known since the first day of school. I think he tried to forget about it, to be honest, but at least he's not let it slip yet." Harry groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Merlin, I'm so pathetic. I should be happy I have someone, not getting hammered because I can't be with them on one night that doesn't really have any significance except what we've put on it." Will clapped his shoulder, offering a smile.

"You're allowed to be upset in a situation like this, I think. And I promise I won't say anything to anyone; I'd been wondering why Kurt was so different this year. He's been more outspoken, more confident. Happier. I guess that's your influence, huh?" Harry smiled, more to himself than to Will.

"I think so. I want him to be happy, and if that means I have to get bullies kicked out and make him realise how amazing he is, then that's what I'll do," he declared, getting to his feet. Well, he tried to, anyway; he fell over before he could stand properly. Will slid an arm around his shoulders, hoisting him to his feet.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," he urged, half-dragging Harry from the classroom.

"But, like, there's so much drama with the kids, and I just want to tell them to sod off and be happy because if they want to kiss their boyfriend in the hallway they can, and I can't, and it sucks," he muttered petulantly, stumbling along beside his friend.

"Your relationship isn't defined by how many people you show it to," Will told him. "It's as strong as the feelings involved. And high school isn't forever. Kurt only has a year and a half left, then he's graduating and you can be as open as you like." Harry grinned, allowing himself to be manoeuvred into Will's car.

"But I never thought I'd ever find someone, especially not someone like Kurt. He's so perfect and sweet and his voice is amazing and he's great in bed and-"

"Whoa, whoa, stop there," Will cut in, alarmed. "I'm happy for you and everything, but I really don't need to hear about you having sex with my student." Harry laughed, letting his head loll to the side and offering an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. But he's just way more than I deserve, y'know? I've done some really, really bad things in my life and I expected to die alone – hell, I never expected to live past seventeen – and then I met Kurt and it was just so… amazing." He was drunk, far more drunk than he usually was; if he drank when happy, he could drink everyone in the room under the table and still be able to duel ten Death Eaters without problems. But if he was already upset when he started drinking, he was on the floor and singing terribly after three glasses.

"Then why don't you focus on how amazing he is, and remind yourself of that whenever you feel down about it being a secret?" Will suggested.

"I know. It's just, like, if I wasn't his teacher, it wouldn't even be a problem! It's only a five and a half year age gap, and he's of age. But I'm in a _position of trust_, whatever the hell that means, so if it comes out I'll be labeled a pervert," Harry complained morosely. Will pulled into Harry's driveway, getting out to help the man out of the car. Harry fumbled with his keys, eventually giving up and giving them to Will, and dropped onto the couch as soon as he got into the living room.

"You want me to stay?" Will asked, crouching by his side. Harry shook his head, glancing at the clock.

"No, s'fine, Kurt'll be back soon," he assured, reaching out to clasp Will's hand. "You're a good friend, y'know?" Will smiled, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"Anytime. I forget how young you are, sometimes." Harry smiled ruefully.

"Everyone does," he assured the older man. "Since I was a kid. Never got to be a kid, had to work or Vernon got the belt out." Ignoring the alarmed look on his friend's face, Harry smiled sleepily, closing his eyes. "Thanks for driving me home."

"Sure. See you Monday, Harry." Harry heard the door shut, laying on his back for several minutes before pulling himself reluctantly to his feet, staggering to the kitchen and rummaging in the cupboard for a sobriety potion. He downed it in one, grimacing at the taste, already feeling his head start to clear. He poured himself a glass of water, leaning against the counter as the alcoholic haze began to fade.

"Fuck," he muttered once he realised what he'd done; Will knew about him and Kurt. Kurt was going to kill him.

"Harry, sweetie? You still up?" Speak of the devil.

"Kitchen!" he called back, waiting a few moments before Kurt's head peeked around the door. He was grinning brightly, eyes alight with excitement. His smile faded when he saw Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" Harry groaned, rubbing at his face.

"I did something really stupid and you're gonna hate me for it," he admitted. Kurt's expression became hesitant, but he moved forward anyway, pushing Harry's fringe from his face.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened," he urged gently.

"I got really drunk in my classroom, and Will found me. I ended up telling him about us," Harry confessed, clasping his hands behind Kurt's back. "He said he wouldn't say anything to anyone, and he's happy for us, but still, I'm sorry."

"Mr Schue knows?" Kurt clarified, and Harry nodded. "And he doesn't want to tell the principal and have you arrested?" Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"No, no, Will's fine with it. Surprised, but fine with it. He said it explains why you've been so much happier this year," he added, stroking Kurt's cheek fondly. "You'll probably have to deal with him giving you that weird 'I don't believe this is happening' face of his for a while, though. Are you mad at me?" Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"No, honey, I'm not mad at you. Why were you getting drunk?"

"I was upset about not being able to be with you on Valentine's," Harry admitted sheepishly. It sounded ridiculous when he said it like that. Kurt smiled, hugging him closer and resting his head on Harry's chest.

"I missed you, too. It was awful having to sit there and listen to the Warblers sing love songs and pretend to be forever alone. If I could've blown it off for you, I would have," he assured.

"You can blow me off instead if you like," Harry murmured teasingly, making Kurt snicker.

"Lame line. But you're on, come on. Take me to bed, handsome." Harry laughed, sliding an arm easily under Kurt's knees, lifting him. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't a total loss.

.-.-.

When Kurt awoke, it was to find himself alone in bed, and the smell of coffee and French toast wafting under his nose. He cracked open a bleary eye, seeing Harry stood at the end of the bed, a vase full of red and white roses in his hands and a tray of food floating in the air behind him. "Good morning, sleepy head," he greeted with a fond smile, holding out the roses. Kurt looked at him incredulously, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Those are for me?" he asked, surprised. Harry grinned, winking.

"Of course. And I made breakfast," he replied, beckoning the tray closer. Kurt's eyebrows rose, and he shifted over to let Harry crawl into bed beside him, greeting him with a long kiss. "Happy not-Valentine's day." Kurt chuckled, accepting the vase of roses.

"Happy not-Valentine's day. Wow, these are beautiful, thank you!" He set them on the nightstand, eyes going round when he saw what was on the tray. Coffee, orange juice, and delicious-looking French toast with fresh fruit and powdered sugar. "You've outdone yourself." Harry chuckled, steadying the tray on their laps.

"I wanted to make it extra-special, seeing as we couldn't actually have Valentine's day together. So dig in, we've got a busy day ahead."

After breakfast in bed, the pair took a shower together and dressed, Harry laughing at Kurt's frustration in not being told where they were going. The Brit assured that Laura would be picking Teddy up from Kayla's and bringing him home, so they didn't have to worry about getting him. "Come on, where are we going?" Kurt wheedled as Harry ushered him into the car. The green-eyed man smirked, tapping the side of his nose with a wink.

"It's a surprise, sweetheart." Kurt huffed, glaring lightly at his boyfriend despite his smile.

"Come on, at least give me a hint," he pleaded. Harry chuckled, pulling out of the driveway.

"It's not in Lima," he relented. "So stick the radio on, we've got a bit of a drive." Kurt sighed, figuring that was the best he was getting, and leaned forward to turn the radio on. Harry placed his hand on Kurt's thigh with a smile, listening to his boyfriend sing along.

He wasn't quite sure how long they were driving for, but Kurt started to recognise his surroundings, and he turned to look at the green-eyed man driving. "We're in Westerville," he said, "what are we doing in Westerville?"

"You remember the theatre we saw Wizard of Oz at in the summer? They're putting on Jersey Boys; one of the Warblers is playing Frankie, Blaine scored us some tickets," Harry revealed, taking the turning for the theatre.

"Seriously? Awesome," Kurt replied with a grin, bouncing in his seat a little. He was a sucker for a little Four Seasons, and Harry knew it. They pulled into the theatre parking lot, and Harry zipped round to get Kurt's door before he could get it himself. He opened it with a short bow, and Kurt laughed, stepping out gracefully. He threaded his arm through Harry's, leaning into his boyfriend's side. "What if any of the other Warblers are here, though?" he asked worriedly; with his friendship with Blaine, a lot of the Warblers were now friends with various members of New Directions. He knew Puck, Artie and Sam went to the arcade with Nick and Jeff regularly, and he and the girls met up for coffee with some of the boys all the time. If a Warbler saw him out with Harry, it would get back to the McKinley students before you could blink.

"Got it covered," Harry assured. "Blaine scheduled an emergency rehearsal to make up for the ones they missed practising for his Gap Attack the other day. The Warbler playing Frankie — I think his name's Oliver, or something — is exempt for obvious reasons, but all the others will be back at the school." Kurt eyed his boyfriend warily, looking at the smirk tugging at pale lips.

"How long have you been planning this, you devious man?" he asked with raised eyebrows, making Harry chuckle.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," he drawled in reply, pecking the side of Kurt's head. Harry held the door open for the brunette, pulling the tickets from his pocket, and he insisted on paying for refreshments. Kurt rolled his eyes at the silver mesh bag of Hershey's Kisses he was presented with, obligingly leaning up to peck his boyfriend on the lips, hand resting on Harry's hip. Entering the theatre, they found their seats two rows from the front, and Kurt let out a low whistle.

"Wow, Blaine did good," he remarked, and Harry's smile widened. After sitting down, Kurt pulled out his phone, typing out a quick text to his friend. _'At the theatre, seats are awesome. How long has he been planning this? X' _He snuggled into Harry's side as the older man slung an arm over the back of the seat, looking at his phone when he felt it vibrate.

'_Long enough ;) Enjoy the show, and the rest of the date x'_ He looked up at his boyfriend, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What else are we doing today?" he asked, not buying the innocent look Harry shot him.

"What makes you think we're doing anything else?" he replied evenly. As Kurt opened his mouth, Harry pressed a finger to his lips, and the lights went down. "Shh, it's starting," he murmured, pulling Kurt in closer. Kurt sighed, but let it go, watching the stage as the curtain went up.

.-.

The show was a lot of fun, and Kurt was surprised when Harry joined him in singing along with almost all the songs. Surely a sign that he'd spent far too much time at the man's house with his iPod on. Oliver was an amazing Frankie, and even Kurt was impressed with what he did with his voice. They both gave a standing ovation, and Harry took Kurt's hand as they left the theatre. "So what's the plan now, then?" he asked the older man curiously, heading for the car. It was four in the afternoon, and after Blaine's text Kurt was almost positive there was something to follow up the theatre trip. Dinner, maybe?

"More driving, more secrets," Harry replied with a smirk, making Kurt groan.

"Mm, what can I do to get you to tell me where we're going?" he asked, looking up at Harry with sultry eyes. Harry shot him a dark look, pushing him gently against the side of the car and ducking his head to capture the countertenor's lips. Kurt moaned into the kiss, winding an arm around Harry's neck and pressing up against him. "Tell me?" he murmured against the taller man's lips, feeling them curve into a smirk.

"Nice try, gorgeous, but you'll have to wait," he breathed in reply, reaching past Kurt for the car door. Kurt groaned in frustration, reluctantly letting him go and getting into his own seat.

"This better be good," he grumbled playfully, and Harry chuckled.

"Oh, it will be," he assured, starting the car once more.

The drive to wherever they were going seemed to take even longer to the drive to Westerville, and by five PM they still hadn't arrived at their destination. It was starting to get dark, and Kurt was surprised when they turned down a dirt road, grass on both sides. "Where the hell are we?" Kurt asked, perplexed. Harry smiled at him, pulling the car over as the dirt road narrowed.

"You mean you don't recognise it?" Kurt peered around, squinting a little in the darkness. As far as he was concerned, it was a field. He hopped out of the car when Harry opened his door, shivering at the mild chill.

"Take pity on me," he pleaded with a smile. "Where are we?" Harry chuckled, arm sliding around Kurt's waist and pointing him towards a patch of grass.

"Remember Christmas?" Kurt's eyes went wide as it clicked into place; it was the same place Harry had taken him to go flying! "Ah, there we go. We're not flying tonight, but I love this little spot and it's got plenty of privacy, so…" He turned Kurt by the shoulders, and the teen's breath caught in his throat. There in the middle of the field was a table and two chairs, decked out in a clean white table cloth with a single rose in a glass vase in the centre, two silver domes covering plates.

"Oh, you didn't!" he gasped, awed. Harry led him over to the table, which even had a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne. "This is amazing! When did you set this up?" Harry tugged his fringe, smiling sheepishly.

"This morning, before I started breakfast. A little magic goes a long way," he added with a wink, pulling Kurt's chair out for him with a bow. Kurt felt his cheeks flush as he sat down, Harry popping the cork on the champagne and pouring two flutes before sitting down himself.

"I cannot believe you did this. And it's just been sitting here all day?" Harry nodded, cancelling the preservation charms on the food with a twitch of his fingers, reaching over to lift the dome off Kurt's, revealing the teen's favourite shrimp linguini.

"Under a few charms to stop anyone touching it and keep everything fresh, yeah. Bon appetit, love," he held up his glass, clinking it against Kurt's.

"Any more surprises I should look out for?" Kurt asked, twirling some pasta around his fork. Harry chuckled, gesturing off to his left.

"It's not so much a surprise, but we're just in time to watch the sunset." Kurt turned, letting out a soft sigh at the vibrant pink and purple sky, the sun a deep orange as it sunk below the horizon.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, letting the smile tug at his lips. He felt Harry's foot nudge between his own, as it always did when they were sat opposite each other at a table. "God, I still can't believe you did this. You, the guy who said he didn't know how to do relationships when we first met," he added with a grin, which Harry returned.

"Yes, well, you make me want to do romantic things," he replied unashamed, watching Kurt's cheeks turn bright red.

"Next year it's my turn to surprise you with a crazy romantic date. Deal?" he retorted with raised eyebrows, surprised at how easily the words 'next year' came to his lips. He really didn't have any doubt that he and Harry wouldn't be together in a year; not if he could help it, anyway.

"Deal," Harry agreed with a chuckle, sipping his champagne. "I enjoyed it, though. Especially the look on your face when I drove you into a random field; apologies for the creep factor of that, by the way. I didn't expect it to be quite so dark when we got here." Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"It's fine. I was expecting dinner in a restaurant, this is… wow. You've totally outdone yourself, I'm impressed," he declared. Harry grinned, obviously pleased with himself, watching Kurt watch the sun set.

"I'm glad you like it. How's the food?"

"Amazing, as always. When you quit teaching, you should go be a chef or something," Kurt told him, well on his way to cleaning his plate.

"Hmm, maybe. I could start up a restaurant in New York," Harry replied, sounding contemplative.

"I'd be your best customer," Kurt promised. "But only if you stop making all these delicious cream sauces, or I'll be the size of a house." Harry snorted, shooting his boyfriend an amused look.

"Kurt, love, you'll never be the size of a house," he insisted, setting his cutlery down on his empty plate. "If you'll please stand up and move aside for the moment, I thought we'd have desert in a bit more informal setting." He waited for Kurt to move away from the table before giving an elaborate flourish of the wrist, the table instantly vanishing. The candles, however, remained floating in place, and Kurt's eyes were wide as a red and gold blanket appeared from nowhere, settling on the floor next to the basket that had been beside the table. Harry didn't hesitate in dropping down onto the blanket, holding out an arm to Kurt. The teen grinned, sitting primly beside his boyfriend, who tugged him into a brief kiss.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" he asked, amused. Harry winked, reaching into the basket for a red cardboard box. Flipping the lid, he smirked when Kurt's eyes lit up upon seeing the rich chocolate cake waiting. "I love you," he declared firmly, making the Brit laugh.

"You love my baking skills," he corrected, pulling a small jug of cream and two forks from the basket. Lifting the cake from the box, he set the plate between them, pouring the cream over the dark sponge.

"I love you," Kurt insisted, "but the baking skills don't hurt." Harry smirked, kissing him on the cheek and passing him a fork. "Look how clear the stars are out here," the teen murmured, staring up at the cloudless sky. "It's incredible."

"Yeah, it's even better than it was back at Hogwarts," Harry agreed. The stars shone clear as diamonds against the velvet black sky, and Harry was immensely grateful for the good weather. Kurt's head dropped to Harry's shoulder, letting the older man support his weight. The cake didn't last long between the two of them, but even after they finished they stayed in place, Kurt happily snuggled in Harry's arms. Leaning back on the blanket, Harry smiled to himself, Kurt's head tucked under his chin. "So, marks out of ten?"

"A hundred," Kurt replied, arm tightening around Harry's waist. "Definitely made up for spending actual Valentine's day with a bunch of single people. Thank you." Harry kissed his hair, their legs twining.

"Thank _you_, for letting me drive you all over Ohio and not asking questions," he insisted, grinning. "Now as much as I love lying here with you, it's getting late. How about we pack up here and head home to see the bratling?" Kurt smiled, tilting his head to meet Harry's gaze.

"Sounds perfect. And I think you definitely need a reward for this amazing date," he added, voice going slightly husky. Harry's eyes darkened, and he pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"Mm, then I can't wait," he drawled in reply, fingers skating up Kurt's back, sending the hairs on the back of his neck rising. They reluctantly untangled themselves from each other, Harry packing everything away in the basket with a wave of his fingers, lifting it into the back of the car. The drive home seemed to take barely any time at all, and as Laura answered the door, she grinned at them both.

"Have a good date?" she asked, smirking knowingly. Kurt flushed, squeezing Harry's hand briefly.

"The best. Is Teddy in bed?" he asked, hanging his jacket on a hook by the door.

"Yeah, but only just, so he'll probably be still awake if you go up now. I hear his date with little Kayla was a hit," she added with a conspiratorial wink. Harry chuckled, getting out his wallet so he could pay her.

"Oh really? He'll have to tell us all about it in the morning. My little boy has his first girlfriend, Merlin help me," he muttered wryly. "Thanks, Laura. Have a good evening, what little left there is." She grinned at them both, tucking the money into her purse.

"I'm going out with some friends for our own singles' night," she replied, winking.

"Oh, don't spend that all at once, then," Harry joked in reply, waving as she headed to her own car. He shut the door, turning back to look at Kurt, who had taken off his shoes and was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Come here," he murmured, and Kurt stepped into his embrace without hesitation. As Harry pulled back from the kiss, he gave a devilish smirk, quickly bending to loop an arm under Kurt's knees, lifting him clean off his feet. Kurt squealed in shock, arms instinctively wrapping around Harry's arms. "Let's check on Teddy, and then I believe you promised rewards," he reminded, carrying his boyfriend up the stairs. Kurt laughed, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

"Take me to bed, and you'll find out."


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Wordcount: **5116_

* * *

He should have seen it coming, really. Ever since Friday night, he should've known Will wouldn't let it go unnoticed. Still, he was surprised when the man turned up at his classroom door on Monday at the beginning of recess. "Can I come in?" he asked, leaning in the open doorway. Harry shrugged, putting his class notes away.

"Sure," he agreed amicably, watching Will shut the door behind him. He raised his wards out of habit; he wouldn't want anyone eavesdropping on this conversation. "So you probably want to talk to me about Friday, huh," he mused wryly, perching on the end of his desk. Will took a seat on the desk opposite, nodding.

"Pretty much. Have you seriously been sleeping with Kurt since the summer?" He sounded incredulous, and Harry snorted.

"No," he replied, making Will blink. "I've been dating him since the summer. We only started sleeping together after sectionals." Well, that was if you took 'sleeping together' to mean 'having sex' rather than literally sleeping in the same bed. They'd been doing that since Burt's heart attack. "I don't jump into bed on the first date, Will, and neither does Kurt." Will had the grace to look abashed, and he offered an apologetic smile.

"Right, of course, I wasn't implying anything," he insisted. "It's just… God, this is weird. I want to be angry at you for taking advantage of a student — one of _my_ students. But… Kurt's been so different this year. A lot more outspoken, confident. I've never seen him this happy. He doesn't look like a student who's being taken advantage of." Harry rolled his eyes somewhat impatiently.

"That's because he's not. He's a completely willing participant in this relationship, has been from the start. Yes, I'm the more… dominant partner," he admitted, smirking when the look on Will's face told him exactly how the older man was taking that. "Not like that, you pervert." Well, _yes_ like that, but Will didn't have to know. "I'm older, I'm more experienced. But we're equals in this relationship, and if Kurt didn't like something I did, or if he thought I was taking advantage of him, he'd say something. Hell, you can ask him if you like." He reached for his phone, sending a quick text to call Kurt to his classroom. The teen was there within two minutes, and Harry lowered his wards for him to enter. He looked confused when he saw his two teachers, and Harry smirked at him. "Kurt, love, Will wants to know I'm not taking advantage of you," he explained. Kurt's eyebrows shot up, and he eyed his Spanish teacher incredulously.

"What? That's ridiculous! Mr Schue, I promise you, I want this relationship. He's never pushed me to do anything I don't want to, he's a perfect gentleman. Yes, there's an age gap, but it doesn't bother either of us, and even my dad likes him. Harry's not taking advantage of me," he insisted, leaning against the desk Harry was sat on, offering a smile to his boyfriend, who returned it.

"How do I know you're not just saying that because he's right there?" Will pointed out, making Kurt snicker.

"Oh, please, I have his whole career in my hands. One word from me and he'll be in jail; if he were taking advantage, I wouldn't hesitate to tell someone. I love him, Mr Schue, can't you just be happy for us?" Will sighed, watching the way the couple naturally gravitated towards each other, Kurt's fingers resting over Harry's on the edge of the desk, a happy smile on the teen's face. He had to admit, they did seem legit.

"I am happy for you, Kurt," he assured. "Both of you. I'm just looking out for you as your teacher." Kurt snorted, holding his tongue; where had the man been 'looking out for him' during the whole Karofsky debacle?

"Well I've never been happier," he declared, squeezing Harry's hand. "And if we're done here, I need to get back before Mercedes comes looking for me, I told her I was going to the bathroom." Harry snickered, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Well, you _do_ take a long time in the bathroom," he teased, earning a swat on the arm.

"Hush, you. See you in class?" Harry nodded, daringly leaning forward to steal a quick kiss.

"Love you," he murmured, letting the teen go. "See you later." Kurt slipped out of the room, and Harry looked up at Will, slightly defensive. "Happy now?" he bit out, folding his arms over his chest. Will shrugged, tugging at a stray curl.

"I guess," he relented. "But I'll still be keeping an eye on you. You're my friend, Harry, and I do think you're being honest, but I can't let it go on the small chance you're not. Does that make sense?" Harry nodded, trying not to be hurt by the blunt statement. Will had only known him a few months; if he were in the other man's position, he'd have exactly the same stance. "And… your relationship with Kurt wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about." Will looked tentative, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, and Harry eyed him in confusion. "You might not remember, but on Friday when you were drunk, you said something that worried me. Something about how you never got to be a kid because Vernon would get the belt if you didn't work?" Harry winced, panic flooding his veins. He'd said that?

"Just a stupid little comment, Will, it didn't mean anything," he attempted, but it sounded feeble even to his own ears. Will eyed him flatly, raising one eyebrow in prompt. Harry sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Vernon was my uncle," he began, and Will bit his lip, obviously connecting the dots.

"Was?" he queried.

"He had a heart attack and died when I was fifteen," Harry explained, and damn him if that hadn't been one of the happiest days of his life. "My parents were murdered when I was eighteen months old, and I was taken to live with my aunt and uncle. My aunt hated my mother because of differences that happened when they were younger, and she hated me for the same reasons. Vernon, well… he just hated me because I existed," he added with a bitter smile. "It wasn't fun, living there. Yes, I got beaten if I didn't do my chores. Yes, it was child abuse, but I've not seen my aunt or my cousin since Vernon's funeral, and if you don't mind I'd appreciate you not bringing it up again. I really don't want to talk about it." Having to tell Kurt had been hard enough, and he trusted the young man with his soul. Will looked like he was about to say something, so Harry cut him off. "Seriously, Will. Drop it." The Spanish teacher sighed, but relented with a nod.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll leave it alone. But if you need to talk, my door's always open." Harry smiled, knowing very well he was unlikely to take that offer, but he appreciated it all the same.

"Thanks." Will stood to leave, reaching out to clasp his shoulder on his way out, and Harry sighed once he was on his own. That was a conversation he'd really rather not repeat.

.-.

Kurt was on cloud nine the week after their Valentine's date, and it was killing his friends not to know why. "Seriously, Kurt, I haven't seen you this happy in… well, ever. What happened?" Rachel bugged as they walked to English together. Kurt merely grinned at her, shaking his head.

"Nothing in particular," he insisted. "Just had a really nice weekend." His smile widened when he walked into the classroom and caught Harry's eye, seeing the Brit with a little smile he was trying not to let grow. Harry nodded in greeting to him, and Kurt joined Rachel in their usual seats.

"No one is this happy after just a nice weekend," the Jewish girl insisted, making Kurt chuckle.

"Well, I bought an awesome pair of pants yesterday. That definitely made me happy," he told her, a slight teasing quality to his tone. She scowled, opening her mouth to interrogate him some more, but was cut off by Harry calling for them to open their folders and hand in their homework. Kurt dug his out easily; he'd only finished it the night before, and there were several crossed-out words where Harry had distracted him into writing something stupid.

"Not your usual standard of neatness, Mr Hummel," Harry noted, eyes scrolling over the paper. Kurt determinedly kept a straight face, smiling sweetly at his teacher.

"I'm sorry, sir," he replied, noting the slight tensing in Harry's posture he got whenever Kurt called him 'sir', and trying not to smirk. "I was a little distracted when I was writing it. It won't happen again." Harry offered the lopsided smile that had every girl in the room swooning, adding Kurt's essay to the pile in his hand.

"See that it doesn't." When he'd moved on, Rachel turned to him, a triumphant expression on her face.

"See, something did happen!" she hissed under her breath. "You're never too distracted for homework." It was a constant teasing point that Kurt was one of the few students in the school who actually tried hard with every piece of homework to get the best results he could. He always stayed silent, knowing they could tease him for being a nerd all they liked, but when his grades got him into NYADA they wouldn't be laughing.

"I forgot about it until really late, I was tired," he told her firmly. She smirked at him.

"What happened, did _Blaine_ take you out for Valentine's day?" she asked, and he felt his cheeks flush faintly. Blaine hadn't, but someone definitely had. He didn't answer her, turning back to face the front as Harry began to talk. He knew that his silence would be taken as affirmation, but if the girls thought he was secretly dating Blaine, maybe they'd be off his back about the nights he 'mysteriously disappeared' when he was at Harry's. Hopefully.

.-.-.

Jolting awake with a panicked shout, Harry's eyes went wide as he stared out into the darkness, hand raised as if to attack. "Sweetie, what is it?" He blinked at the sleep-fogged voice, pulse slowing as he realised he was in his room, in his house in Ohio, with Kurt. Not on the middle of a blood-soaked battlefield, drowning in rain and his own vomit.

"Nightmare," he gasped, leaning forward and running a hand through his hair. He flinched on instinct as a hand touched his bare back, but quickly relaxed into the contact. Kurt massaged his shoulders gently, blue eyes filled with concern and a tiny hint of fear that made Harry feel sick. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" Kurt shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Harry sighed, letting out a humourless chuckle.

"Not really. Just memories; it's the anniversary of…" he swallowed thickly, jaw clenching. "It's the anniversary of the battle of Hogsmeade on Thursday." He'd tell Kurt which of his friends had died at that battle, but the list was too long. Dean and Seamus, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Emmeline Vance, Percy Weasley, and dozens of aurors and Order members he'd taught and fought with.

"Oh, Harry," Kurt breathed, lips pressing briefly to the Brit's shoulder as he hugged him tighter. "Do you… want to talk about it." Harry shook his head, feeling sick at the flashes of spellfire behind his eyelids and the screaming that still echoed in his ears.

"It was the first real battle I'd been involved in," he told his lover, leaning into the embrace, feeling Kurt's fingers run through his sweat-damp hair. "I'd had skirmishes before, and escaped from torture more times than I could count, but… that was the first full-on battle. It was awful; it took weeks for the smell of blood to fade. Hogsmeade has been rebuilt now. I've not been back there in six years, since the day I was carried off the battlefield on a stretcher."

"You were sixteen?" Kurt gasped, and Harry nodded.

"They tried to keep the students out of it, but we'd been training to fight, and we weren't going to sit and watch while the adults fought and died. I wish… I wish I'd told them all to stay put, then. Maybe they'd still be alive." Dennis, little Dennis Creevey who had refused to stand aside while his brother went to war at the tender age of fifteen. Harry had locked him in the common room, but somehow he'd still managed to get out. He never left the battlefield.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Kurt insisted firmly. "They all made their choice to fight, same as you did. They knew what they were getting into."

"They didn't, though!" he retorted with a shake of his head. "They — we — were just kids. We had no clue what a real battle was like." He sighed, trying to steady his breathing. It wouldn't do to dwell on memories of things he couldn't change, Severus had drilled that much into his mind all those years ago. "You can go back to sleep, you've got school tomorrow," he murmured, turning to meet his younger boyfriend's eyes. "I'm just gonna sit up and rebuild my occlumency shields. My mental defences," he added at Kurt's look of confusion. "They're like… barriers, in my mind. They keep people from getting in, but they also keep the really bad memories from getting to me too much. It's like keeping them in a little box; I know they're there, and I can remember them, but they're sort of… foggy. Detached, like it's a film I watched or something." Except for times like now, when his shields were cracking, and the memories were sneaking through to the forefront of his mind.

"Makes sense," Kurt agreed, still looking somewhat wary. "Do you need anything?" Harry shook his head, cupping Kurt's jaw for a brief kiss.

"Just you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend's. "I'm sorry for scaring you, love. I should've warned you the nightmares were likely to come back soon."

"It's fine," Kurt repeated, offering a small smile. "It's not your fault. You just do what you need to do, okay?" Harry nodded, shifting to sit cross-legged with his back against the headboard, and smiled when Kurt rested his head against his thigh, slinging an arm around his waist. He buried a hand in Kurt's hair, letting the contact ground him as he delved into his mind. He paid attention to Kurt's steady breathing as the teen drifted off to sleep, trying to match it. He winced when he got deep enough to 'see' his shields; there were spiderweb-cracks across the translucent surface of the dome, and the little black orb in the centre he recognised as the container of all his worst memories had a hole in the top, and tendrils of nasty-looking black memories were creeping from it. Pulling on the pale silver-white and green strands of his core magic — that had given Severus and Draco endless premises for 'Slytherin to the core' jokes — he wound them tightly around the orb, feeding magic into the hole and imagining how it looked when it was complete. Through the whole process, he had a vague sense of comfort that he could pin down to the weight pressing gently against his thigh, and around his hips. Kurt, he thought with a small smile, his magic flaring powerfully at the thought of the teen who had stolen his heart. Keeping his mind centred on Kurt, rebuilding his shields was a lot easier than it usually was, and they seemed somewhat thicker when he was done, stronger. Not quite the impenetrable fortress he'd had constantly between the ages of fifteen and nineteen, but closer to the secure yet not suffocating dome Severus had tried to get him to settle with. He felt far too vulnerable with shields that light, but he was working on it.

He frowned when the pressure on his leg increased, almost like… someone was poking him? Checking everything was in place, he retreated from his mind, blinking dazedly at the sudden jerk into reality. Kurt was staring at him, looking a little spooked. "Oh, thank God, I thought you were dead or something," he breathed when Harry focused his gaze on him, earning a perplexed frown from the older man. "You were just sat there staring at the wall, not moving. You were barely breathing," he added. Harry cursed, laying his hand over Kurt's.

"Sorry. It can get like that, should've told you before but I figured I'd be done before you woke up. I'm fine, I was just in my mind," he explained, rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand soothingly. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Little after seven," Kurt replied. "I can go get Teddy up if you want twenty minutes in the gym before school?" he offered. Harry glanced sideways at the clock on his nightstand; had he really been in his mind for nearly four hours? His shields were more damaged than he'd thought. He really wasn't looking forward to Thursday, if that was a sign of things to come.

"You're brilliant," he murmured, tugging Kurt into a kiss. "That sounds perfect, if you really don't mind. I'll be handing out detentions like candy if I go into school this wound up." Kurt smiled, stroking the side of Harry's face.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll come get you at quarter-to if you aren't out on your own," he assured, squeezing Harry's bicep comfortingly and kissing him briefly before getting out of bed. Harry watched him leave, smiling softly; it was kind of nice to have someone looking after him for a change. With a sigh, he left the bed and grabbed some workout clothes, feeling the tension in his muscles he needed to get rid of. It was going to be a long day.

.-.

Come Thursday, Harry was a mental wreck. No matter how many times he rebuilt his shields, they just crumbled again, and he couldn't face crowds without getting nervy. He called in sick to school, somewhat glad Kurt had spent the previous night at home. He'd barely slept, and the sleep he did get was filled with nightmares and not at all restful. His nerves shot from taking Teddy to kindergarten, he curled up on the couch under a patchwork blanket Molly had made him, his photo album open on his lap and quiet music playing in the background. The faces of the dead grinned up at him from the moving photos; Dean and Seamus with their arms around each other's shoulders in a DA group photo, while Lavender stared lovingly at Ron, who in turn was gazing at an oblivious Hermione. Dennis and Colin, looking proud to stand with their fellow students. Both of them were dead, now. The Patil twins; only Padma had survived the war, and she'd still lost three fingers. Fred and George, ruffling Ginny's hair with identical smirks on their faces. Fred was gone, now, and George might as well have lost half of himself. Alicia was helping, but she'd lost friends and family too.

His phone bleeped, and the vase on the mantle exploded when he jumped. He cursed, pulling it back together with a thought as he reached for his phone. _'Figgins said you called in sick today. Everything okay? Xxx'_ It was Kurt, of course it was. He smiled fondly, half tempted to text the brunette and tell him to ditch school and come over.

_'Just not up to seeing people today. Would you pick Teddy up on your way over after school? Xxx' _He didn't have to wait long for a reply, and while he still jumped at the noise, he was prepared enough not to break anything.

_'Of course. You need anything else, just text me. I love you Xxx' _The words made his smile widen, and he checked the clock on the wall. Still a good five hours or so before Kurt would be finished with school.

_'Love you, too. See you later Xxx' _Looking back down at the photo, he determinedly shut the album, pushing it across the floor and out of his reach. He wouldn't spend the day dwelling on memories. He didn't want Kurt and Teddy to come home to an emotional wreck.

.-.

He was in the gym when Kurt got home, music blasting loudly from the speakers and sweat soaking through his t-shirt. He didn't even notice he wasn't alone until he turned around to put extra weights on the bar and saw Kurt leaning against the stair rail. He pressed the button on the remote to turn the music off, offering a shaky smile to his boyfriend. "Hey," he greeted, a little out of breath. "Where's Teddy?"

"In the living room. Are you okay?" Harry shrugged, not quite meeting Kurt's eyes.

"I am if I don't think about it too much. I'm afraid I won't be very good company today." Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing the short distance to pull him into a kiss.

"I don't mind," he insisted. "Just let me know what I can do to help." Harry's smile widened; how had he gotten so lucky?

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Kurt frowned, confused.

"I'm not doing anything." Harry kissed him again, resting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Exactly," he murmured, feeling like he had solid ground under his feet for the first time since he'd woken up. Kurt smiled, pushing his hair back from his damp forehead.

"Go shower," he urged, wrinkling his nose. "You're too sweaty to cuddle right now." Harry laughed, grinning.

"Yes, your majesty," he teased, resisting the urge to capture Kurt in a sweaty bear-hug. That definitely wouldn't get him any cuddles.

Following Kurt back up the stairs, he broke away to wander up to the bedroom, pausing when he caught sight of the photo on his dresser. Him stood with Remus and Sirius, all three of them grinning and waving, Remus smacking Sirius on the shoulder when the dog animagus gave his godson devil-horns with his fingers. He felt the pang of loss, as he always did, but there was a swell of fondness that surprised him, as well as the urge to go downstairs and curl up on the couch with Kurt and Teddy. Stroking a finger down Sirius' face on the photo, he set it back on the dresser and turned to the shower, making a mental note to call Severus later. He'd already checked in with most of the Weasleys, and he thought the older man would be pleased with him; if he wasn't mistaken, he was actually starting to heal.

.-.-.

"Has everyone in this entire school gone insane except for you and me?" Harry questioned on Monday, eating lunch in his classroom with Bieste so as to avoid Sue, who was angsting in the staff room.

"I think so. Did you see what the Glee kids are wearing?" she replied, and he groaned.

"Oh, God, don't remind me. The girls seem to be clones of Rachel, and the guys are all Bieber-lookalikes. The only ones with a semblance of sanity are Kurt and Mercedes." He hadn't bothered staying for the Bieber fever outbreak, but was contemplating showing them what a real Youtube musician was.

"Is there a reason, or...?" Shannon trailed off helplessly. Harry shrugged, swallowing his mouthful of food.

"The guys are doing it to get their girlfriends out of the post-Valentine's slump," he told her, having learned as much from Kurt. "No idea what the girls are up to, though."

"Whatever it is, it's freaking me out."

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed. If Kurt joined in, he thought he'd cry. "If it doesn't stop soon, I'm going to have to give in and set them straight."

.-.

Harry's patience snapped on a Tuesday, and he went and talked to the band before Glee. The kids were surprised to see him in the choir room when they arrived, and Kurt shot him a confused look. "Will, if you don't mind, I have something to contribute to this week's lesson," he told the man, trying to ignore the glances the man was throwing between him and Kurt. He'd been giving them every time he saw Harry and Kurt together, and it was getting irritating.

"Sure, Harry. Sue's had her say, you should have yours. What did you want to sing?" Harry turned to the club, arms crossed over his chest.

"I've noticed the little – frankly, bizarre – fashion trends going on with this club, and I just wanted to set you guys straight. I mean, seriously, Bieber?"

"The ladies dig the Biebs," Artie told him, making him snort.

"Yeah, the ladies under thirteen," he retorted. "I'm here to show you what kind of music comes from a real Youtube musician. Watch and learn, lads. Band?" The guitarist gave him a thumbs up, and the music started.

_"They say a girl can get her guy with moves so smooth and a body to match  
In a skin tight dress on the dancefloor's where she'll find the perfect catch  
They say that anyone can dance  
It's just a matter of moving your body to the beat  
But I saw a girl on the floor tonight with more than two left feet!"_

He pulled Brittany to her feet, watching her go into an uncoordinated, awkward dance that still managed to look sexy somehow.

_"And I said 'That girl can't dance, she's just embarrassing herself  
Look at her friends they're slowly edging away  
Because that girl can't dance, and I think someone should tell her  
But I won't tell her'_

_I'm going into town tonight, just want to hit some bars and have a good time  
And if I find the motivation, I might leave my fear of dancing behind.  
And if I see that girl again, well maybe I'll think twice  
Cause if I remember rightly she seemed like she'd be quite nice to talk to  
But maybe we'll just stay away from the dancefloor tonight!"_

He paused, smirking.

_"Because I've got these friends with me, right  
And they're a bit judgmental and I don't wanna hurt your feelings_

_That girl can't dance, she's just embarrassing herself  
Look at her friends they're slowly edging away  
Because that girl can't dance, and I think someone should tell her  
Maybe I should tell her."_

The music dimmed, and Harry sidled closer to Brittany, who had stopped dancing.

_"So I edged up to her, all quiet while she was standing at the bar.  
And I said 'Hey, didn't I see you here the other week?'  
And she said 'Oh, yeah, I remember you. You're the one they were talking about'  
'Yeah? What were they talking about?'  
And she said_

_'That boy can't dance, he's just embarrassing himself  
What does he think that thing he's doing with his hands looks cool?  
That boy can't dance, and I think someone should tell the fool  
So I guess I just… told you.'_

_'Crap'_

_That girl can't dance, but sod it, neither can I  
And I really like this tune, so I'm gonna do my best  
That girl can't dance, but it won't stop her from dancing  
Won't stop me from dancing!  
Will it stop you from dancing?  
No don't stop, no don't stop dancing!"_

The song faded out, Brittany dancing again, and when it finished he bowed to the club as they cheered, laughing. "So, moral of the story; if you're going to take your inspiration from the internet, take it from the right places!" He glanced back to a grinning Will, gesturing to the kids. "They're all yours, mate." And, just to freak the man out, he looked back at Kurt and winked.

.-.

Harry smiled when he wandered into the living room, seeing Kurt asleep on the couch with Teddy curled up against his side. He summoned the camera from upstairs, taking a quick snap, before squatting beside the couch and gently running a hand through Kurt's hair. The teen blinked open blue eyes, staring groggily at his boyfriend. "Hey, sleepyhead," Harry greeted. "You feeling okay?" Kurt smiled, leaning forward to meet him in a kiss.

"Yeah, fine. Just Teddy wanted a nap, and the couch was so comfortable… I didn't realise how tired I was." It was the last day of the full moon, and for once Kurt had been staying up and helping him soothe Teddy. The CD the Glee club had made helped a lot, but sometimes nothing would calm the child but having someone hold him and rock him.

"Babe, I've told you, you don't need to stay up and help me with him. I can manage fine on my own, and it's important for you to get your sleep for school," he insisted softly, stroking Kurt's hair.

"I don't mind," Kurt protested. "And I'm doing fine at school. Teddy is important, and it's only three nights a month." Harry smiled, sucking Kurt's bottom lip gently between his own.

"I love you for wanting to help him," he murmured. "But I swear, I've got it covered. Don't stay up on school nights, love, it's not good for you."

"What about you?" Harry snorted.

"I went two weeks on three hours of sleep, once. A couple of all-nighters every now and then won't kill me." He got to his feet, carefully lifting Teddy from Kurt's chest, carrying him up to his room. Tucking the boy into bed, he padded back downstairs, seeing Kurt had sat up and started getting his work folders out. "Come on, babe, surely that can wait? I've missed you." Kurt had been settling in at the Hummel-Hudson family's new house, and it was the first time he'd been able to spend the night in a week.

"This is due tomorrow," Kurt protested, and Harry peered over his shoulder, smirking.

"You've not got Trig until after lunch, you can do it then. I'll even offer you my classroom to do it in," he offered, sneaking the teen's papers back into his bag, lips teasing the back of Kurt's neck. "Come on," he wheedled, hand sliding up Kurt's shirt. "I want you." Kurt groaned, arching into the touch.

"Fine," he agreed. "But if I get an F, it's totally your fault." Harry smirked, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I take full responsibility, sweetheart."


	23. Chapter 22

**_Chapter Wordcount: _**_8048_

* * *

"Alcohol awareness week, what is this crap?" Harry asked, seeing the sign posted on the notice board. "Surely the kids all know by now?"

"Figgins is complaining about all the kids turning up to school drunk, he figured it would be best to educate them. Why should they know, they're not legal yet?" Will queried, looking at the younger man curiously.

"Oh, I forget the legal age is 21 here. But surely they've all been around before, right? I mean, maybe not Freshmen, but Sophomores and up should've been there by now," Harry reasoned, shrugging. Merlin knew he'd been drunk by the time he was their age; he knew all about the dangers of alcohol.

"None of them should be drinking, Harry," Will told him, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, don't give me that. Everyone's been drunk by their age, don't be thick." Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not in this country. Are you advocating underage drinking?" They both turned into the choir room, where the Glee kids were already waiting.

"Not so much advocating it, just accepting it happens. It's seriously unusual here?" he asked, perplexed. "Christ, no wonder the kids are drinking irresponsibly. How the hell do you expect them to learn if they're not allowed to make mistakes? Back home, while you can't buy alcohol until you're 18, you can drink it on private property from the age of four. Pretty much everyone has been drunk at least once by the age of fifteen, and by the time they're actually legally allowed to buy alcohol most of them have had their fun and it's lost its shine. Then they go off to university and – other than Fresher's week – have a happy and responsible nightlife."

"Okay, I'm totally moving to England," Puck declared, making Harry laugh.

"I don't see what's so wrong about underage drinking. So long as you don't drive drunk, and you don't go completely nuts to the point of needing your stomach pumped, there's no reason teenagers can't indulge every now and then," he reasoned, shrugging.

"Did you drink underage?" Brittany questioned, making Harry laugh.

"You kidding me? I wouldn't be alive if not for alcohol. I had my first drink at thirteen, and some _really_ great parties in my last three years of school. If I hadn't gotten drunk and loosened up a few times, I would've gone mad and started making mistakes, and then I'd have gotten myself killed." He could remember the twins practically forcing firewhiskey down his throat, telling him to lighten up and have fun.

"See, Mr B has his head on straight. Drinking is totally fine so long as you don't drive," Santana agreed.

"Harry, I really don't think that's an appropriate attitude to have in front of the students. We shouldn't encourage them to break the law," Will scolded.

"Oh, it's a law no one cares about. I'm all for teaching the kids about the dangers of alcohol, but it's stupid telling them not to drink it. Are you a tee-total, Will?"

"What, no, of course not."

"Then you're a hypocrite," Harry returned evenly, tilting back on his chair legs. "Wow, Americans are weird."

"Dude, I take offence to that," Puck called. "We know how to party." Harry laughed, offering a salute.

"I'm sure you do, Puckerman."

"The point is," Will cut in sternly, "Principal Figgins has asked us to perform a song about the dangers of drinking at the assembly next week." Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Is there a song about the dangers of drinking?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Will sighed, shooting him a glare, and Harry smirked. This week was going to be interesting.

.-.

Harry looked up when Kurt sighed for the third time in five minutes, brow furrowing. "You okay, love?"

"Yeah, fine," Kurt replied distractedly, leaning back against the bottom of the couch, propping his arms on his knees. "It's just what you said in Glee club earlier. I've… never been drunk before," he admitted, making Harry look at him in surprise.

"Seriously? How come?" he queried, leaning off the side of the couch to look Kurt in the eye.

"I've always been told that alcohol is bad and I shouldn't touch it until I'm older. I've had wine before, and there was the time with April Rhodes' hip flask - long story - but I wouldn't call that _drunk_. I'm just wondering if I've missed out at all." Harry shifted to sit beside his boyfriend, folding one leg up beneath him.

"I wouldn't say you've _missed out_, but being drunk is an experience everyone should have, especially before they go off to college. I've always been taught that getting drunk is fine if you know you're in a safe place with people who can look after you. Especially if you've not been drunk enough times to know what kind of drunk you are; if you're an angry drunk or a depressed drunk, it's probably best to stay away from alcohol altogether. Your first time getting drunk should be with people you trust, in either your home or the home of someone you know won't mind you crashing in a corner somewhere," he told him, watching as Kurt bit his lip. "Would you like to try some?"

"What? Oh, I don't know…" Kurt hesitated, and Harry raised a hand, summoning some muggle whiskey and a couple of shot glasses. He poured two, nudging one to Kurt.

"I won't let you on the firewhiskey until I know how much you can handle; wizarding alcohol is a lot stronger than muggle stuff. But this'll have a little burn on the way down, that's it. Try some," he urged, necking his own back easily. Kurt tentatively picked up the shot glass, copying Harry's movement. He coughed, making Harry laugh. "What do you think?"

"It's… actually pretty good," Kurt noted, and Harry laughed.

"It's a good vintage, I should bloody hope so. Another?" he offered, flicking his wrist to turn on some music. Kurt nodded, holding out the shot glass for Harry to pour him another. "I'd introduce you to some other drinks, but it's never a good idea to mix spirits. If I were you, though, I'd stay away from wine coolers, they taste God-awful. You probably won't mind American beer – you've not known any different, poor thing – and rum and coke tastes like coke but with a bit of a burn. Vodka… you might like it. Alco-pops will be your best bet, but from what I've seen you don't get the good ones over here. I'll have to get Ginny to send me some over for when you lot win nationals," he added with a grin. Kurt smirked, downing his second shot.

"How about we find out what kind of drunk I am?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry, who smiled back, pouring another shot for the teen.

"Sure. But if your dad kills me for it, I'm totally blaming you."

Kurt turned out to be a happy drunk – also, a flirty drunk, but that just could've been because he was with Harry. With a one-way silencing ward to stop their music and laughter waking Teddy, the two stayed up well into the night, getting steadily drunker. When Harry declared it enough, he took a sobriety potion for himself and forced Kurt to drink about a gallon of water before they went to bed, hoping it would be enough. He didn't think that through; both of them had school the next morning.

.-.-.

'_Won't be over tomorrow night; party at Rachel's, her dads are away. See you Sunday? Xx'_ Harry smirked at the text, wondering what had prompted Rachel to give into Puck's urging.

'_Sure. Want to nick something from my pantry to take to the party? I've got a bottle of vodka I'll never drink xx' _He couldn't stand most vodka, not after a spectacular night in a bar in Russia where he'd drunk half his body weight in the liquid.

'_I'll pass. Don't think I'll drink much anyway, don't want to admit anything I shouldn't xx' _Harry frowned; Kurt shouldn't be missing out on having fun because of their relationship.

'_Come to my classroom, I've got a plan xx'_ He only waited five minutes before Kurt was wandering in, looking confused. Harry shut the door behind him, putting his hand on his boyfriend's jaw and murmuring under his breath.

"What was that?" Kurt queried, "I felt a tingle."

"Tongue-tied jinx. I set it so you won't physically be able to talk about our relationship to someone who hasn't directly been told about it. You'll just start stuttering and stumbling over your words. That way you can get as drunk as you like without worrying," Harry explained with a smile. "Go have fun with your friends like a normal teenager." Kurt grinned, hugging him briefly.

"Magic is awesome. I'll pass on the vodka, though, I'm sure Puck will have it covered," he added.

"Fair enough. Have you got a designated driver?" Harry asked in concern.

"Finn's staying sober, he'll drive me home. Blaine's coming too, so he'll probably crash with us," Kurt added, making Harry scowl.

"Make sure he keeps his hands to himself," he muttered. Kurt laughed and pecked him on the cheek, shouldering his bag.

"He's over the crush he had on me," he insisted. "And if he does crash at mine, I'll make him sleep on the floor, promise. Now, tonight's my night home, so… see you Sunday?" Harry tugged Kurt into a kiss by his tie, humming contentedly.

"See you Sunday. Have fun at Rachel's, and if you need someone to drive you or anyone else home, call me, regardless of what time of the night it is," he urged. Kurt nodded, smiling.

"I will, I promise. Give Teddy a hug from me," he replied, leaving the classroom. Harry smirked to himself, wondering how long it would take Will to hear about the party, and how well the Glee club would hold their alcohol. He knew the type; they'd go completely over the top with the drinking out of the excitement of breaking the rules, and regret it in the morning. He just hoped that Kurt's lesson with whisky helped enough to stop him from doing that.

.-.

Kurt arrived at two on Sunday, looking a little fragile but not too worse for wear. "So Blaine's having a sexuality crisis," he said as soon as he walked in the door, making Harry blink.

"…Hello to you, too. I take it the party went well?" Kurt snickered, leaning up to kiss his cheek, then kissing the top of Teddy's head.

"It was great for me, less so for some of the others. Everyone got totally wasted, and the girls fulfil all terms of the drunk spectrum. Did you know Quinn's an angry drunk?" he told his green-eyed boyfriend.

"Seriously? I'd have thought she'd be a happy drunk, or maybe weepy. How did the others do?" Harry slapped at Kurt's hand as the teen stole one of the carrot sticks he was chopping for Teddy.

"Rachel's a needy drunk – no surprises there – Santana's weepy, Britt's a stripper, 'Cedes and Tina are happy, and Quinn and Lauren are angry. Puck invited her," he added at Harry's raised eyebrow. "The guys all seemed to be a cross between happy drunks and slutty drunks. But they're like that anyway, so…" Harry laughed when Kurt trailed off. "Blaine had _way _too much. We played spin the bottle and he made out with Rachel, and he just text me saying he's going out on a date with her tonight." Harry winced, sucking in a breath.

"That can only end in disaster," he murmured. "Are you going to be the concerned friend who tries to talk him out of it, or the deeply amused friend who's there to laugh and offer chocolate when he realises how stupid he's been?" Kurt hummed thoughtfully around the carrot stick.

"Little of both," he decided on. "I'm meeting him for coffee after school tomorrow, so I'll see how their date goes."

"Well good luck with that. How was your night, anyway? You have fun?"

"Yeah, I mean, I had some to drink, but not nearly as much as everyone else. We got home fine, Blaine slept on my floor, but crawled into my bed when I got out of it – which kinda freaked dad out, I think he though I cheated on you or something. I totally do not envy their hangovers, though. Or Rachel, having to clean up the mess we made. How was your night?" he asked, sitting down beside Teddy, who was busy colouring.

"Oh, it was great. Me and the bratling played Mario Kart, did some colouring and watched Sword in the Stone," Harry told him with a grin, and Kurt laughed; Teddy had wanted to watch the Disney movie almost every night for the past two weeks, loving the interpretation of magic.

"Sound like a blast," Kurt agreed amusedly. "What's the plan for today?"

"The park, if you can stand the sunlight. If not, then… more Mario Kart and Disney, I guess," Harry suggested. Kurt groaned at the thought of a trip to the park with Teddy.

"Sweetie, I love you, but I am way too tired to take Teddy to the park. If you really wanna go, though, I'll stay here and catch up on some work," he offered.

"Cub, park or Nintendo?" Harry asked, drawing the boy's attention. Teddy's face was thoughtful, and his hair faded from red to pale orange.

"If we play Nintendo today, can we go to the park tomorrow after school with Peter and Jake?" he asked shrewdly. Kurt snorted at the five year-old's bargaining skills.

"Sure, why not, nothing else to do. Looks like you're in luck, love; go set up Mario while I finish up here, would you?" Harry requested. Kurt nodded, pulling the boy's chair back so he could run into the living room, hair now a vibrant turquoise. Kurt was surprised at how easy it was to get used to; he was kind of envious, he'd love to be able to change his looks with a thought.

.-.

"Oh, wow, you guys look like hell," Harry said amusedly as he walked into the auditorium on Monday. The kids groaned in unison, ducking their heads.

"Please stop shouting," Tina mumbled, making Harry snort.

"I take it you've all learned your lesson about acceptable levels of alcohol? Drinking is fine, but only if you know your limits. Having a two-day hangover is definitely past your limits." He was impressed; he'd never known anyone to have a two-day hangover after a high-school party. Either there was a lot more alcohol than Kurt had let onto, or they were all total lightweights.

"We're fine," Rachel insisted, voice slurred. Harry didn't get to reply as Will walked in, looking excited.

"Okay, guys, show me what you've got," he prompted, not seeming to realise that everyone but Kurt was horrendously hungover. Harry merely chuckled, dropping into a seat beside his friend.

When the performance ended, Harry was hard pressed keeping a straight face when Will complimented them on their acting skills. Was the man blind, or just determinedly oblivious?

His mind drifted to Blaine; apparently, the boy's date with Rachel had been spectacular, but incredibly platonic. Neither Rachel nor Blaine seemed to realise that it was less of a date and more of a friend outing. Still, Harry had told Kurt to sit back and let Blaine figure himself out; whatever he was, he'd find out eventually. Of course, it was made all the more awkward by the fact that Rachel assumed Kurt fancied Blaine, and was apologetic about stealing his crush. Kurt was better off just avoiding the accusations than outright denying them. As much as Harry hated it, Kurt would get questioned if people found out he wasn't crushing on Blaine.

.-.

"Hey, Harry," Shannon's voice was loud in the break room, and Harry looked up with a smile. "Schuester and I are heading out tonight; Rosalita's Roadhouse. You in?" Harry smirked; he'd been to the bar with Shannon before, and it was a blast.

"I'll need to check with one of the Glee kids to see if they can babysit Teddy, but if I can find one, then sure," he agreed, fist-bumping the woman.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. Meet you there at seven."

Harry called in his coupon with Mercedes, figuring she was probably the least likely to be drunk again that night. She was happy to look after his son, and also promised not to call Will out on being a hypocrite. So he confirmed with Bieste that he was free, and at six thirty Mercedes turned up on his doorstep. "Wow, looking fine Mr B," she complimented, making him grin.

"Thanks, Mercedes. Teddy's been fed already, but if he wants a snack there's Ritz crackers in the cupboard and cucumber sticks in the fridge. He's got some letters to work on for school tomorrow, so if you could help him with that, that'd be great. Bedtime's at eight, and after that feel free to watch TV or play video games or whatever. Uh, help yourself to food and drinks – but not the alcohol, obviously – and my number's on the table if there's any problems. Have I missed anything?" Mercedes laughed, setting her bag down on the couch.

"I'm good, Mr B; I've babysat for some of the kids at my church before, I know what I'm doing," she assured him.

"Great. I should be home before midnight, hopefully not much later than half eleven," he told the girl, leaning down to bundle Teddy in a hug. "Be good for Mercedes, cub, alright? I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you, dad," the boy replied, kissing his cheek.

"Well, have fun, and if he starts being a brat, he's used to the naughty step," he added, and Mercedes nodded.

"Five minutes?" she checked, and he nodded. "Got it. Later, Mr B."

"See you." He grabbed his coat and wallet, heading out to the car.

Shannon and Will were already at the bar when he arrived, well into the drinks. Harry grinned as a Jaegerbomb was placed in front of him, chugging it down with ease. "Let's get this party started!"

.-.

Okay, it was official. Americans, as a rule, were lightweights. Will was off his face within the first half-hour, and while Shannon could hold her alcohol a lot better, she was still no match for Harry. He finally said goodbye to them at twenty past eleven, Shannon agreeing to get Will home in a taxi. Harry took his own, making a mental note to collect his car in the morning, and unlocked the door, finding Mercedes sat on his couch doing homework, an episode of ANTM on in the background and a bottle of soda on the table. "Hey, Mercedes, how was he?" he asked, hanging his coat up and running a hand through his messy hair.

"A total angel," she assured, smiling. "Went to bed without any problems after I read him a story." Harry grinned, dropping onto the couch beside her.

"Oh, good. Thank you so much, are you sure you don't want paying?" She waved him off, gathering up her things.

"It's your Christmas present, Mr B. You can pay me next time," she joked. "It was no trouble, seriously, he's a sweet kid."

"You haven't seen him in his rebellious moods," he retorted, walking her to the door. "Either way, thanks for this, and I'll see you tomorrow in class." He yawned, making her laugh.

"Get some sleep, Mr B. I can tell you, hearing that school bell with a hangover makes you want to kill yourself," she told him. He snorted, rubbing his forehead.

"Mm, you're probably right. Goodnight, drive safe." Shutting the door behind her, he detoured to the kitchen for several glasses of water, staggering up the stairs. Sure enough, Teddy was fast asleep in bed, nightlight on, and Harry smiled at the sight, pulling the door to and heading to his own room. Clumsily stripping to his boxers he fell into bed, not looking forward to the next day.

.-.

Will was far worse off than he was the next morning, and Harry greeted him with a smirk.

"You're sweet, Will, but I'm taken," he teased, earning a confused look from the older man. Harry pulled out his phone, replaying the drunken message Will had left him the night before.

"Oh, crap," Will groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I am so, so sorry. But kinda glad, too; at least it didn't actually go to Emma. That would've been awkward. How come you're not hungover?"

"Because I'm not a pathetic lightweight like you are," Harry retorted, nudging the man's shoulder lightly. "The kids ready for the assembly?"

"I think so, I've not seen them yet." Harry wandered into the gym where everyone was assembled, and he groaned mentally when the Glee club began to perform; all of them except Kurt, Mercedes and Finn were blatantly hungover, if not still drunk. He was completely unsurprised – but definitely disgusted – when Brittany and Santana puked, but at least it would teach them a lesson.

He followed when Will gathered the kids for the last period that day, having nothing else to do. "I want an explanation, guys." Santana immediately blamed Rachel, claiming the cocktail of assorted drinks made her puke, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"For future reference; drinking rule number one, don't mix drinks if you can help it. Drinking rule number two, unless it's an unavoidable consequence in a drinking game, stay the hell away from shit mix."

"What's shit mix?" Puck asked, ignoring Will's scowl for their use of language.

"What you guys had this morning. A mix of all the random shit you find lying around. That stuff can be lethal, and usually tastes like drain cleaner." He'd once – stupidly – drank shit mix made by the twins. Not only had he almost immediately puked it up, but it had turned him into a hamster for fifteen minutes, giving him alcohol poisoning.

"Yeah, we noticed that," Santana pointed out dryly. Will brought out the pledge forms, and when he offered one to Harry the Brit shook his head.

"I'll pass, thanks," he told the man, who scowled.

"Harry, the kids are signing it, I'm signing it, you should to."

"I can hold my alcohol," Harry argued. "The kids clearly weren't responsible about it, and judging by you drunk dialling me, neither were you. I didn't do anything wrong, I don't see why I should give up alcohol. I'll write my number on their sheets – I'm all for them having someone to call if they need someone to drive them home – but I'm not signing one myself."

"We get your number? Sweet," Brittany murmured.

"What if we wanna call you for other things?" Santana called with a raised eyebrow. Harry smirked at her.

"You can try, but I'll hang up. Besides, you know it won't do any good," he pointed out, reminding the girl of the secret he'd told her. He gathered in the sheets, scrawling his number underneath Will's in the corner, then handed them back for the kids to sign. "You can call me if you need someone to drive you home too, Will," he teased, slipping a sheet with his number on it into the man's hand with a mocking wink. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pick up the kid."

.-.-.

"So, it's your birthday on Tuesday," Harry began, fingers absently carding through Kurt's hair. The teen was sat on the floor, doing Math homework at the coffee table. "What's going on for it?"

"Family dinner Tuesday night — you and Teddy are invited to that, by the way — sleepover at mine with the girls Wednesday night. Other than that, nothing. You don't have to do anything special, though. You're always surprising me with dates, if I owe you any more I'll be surprising you until the sun explodes," he remarked with a snort. Harry rolled his eyes, tweaking his boyfriend's ear.

"You don't owe me anything; I like surprising you like that. But we can have a quiet night in on Monday if you like. Maybe take Ted to the park tomorrow?" he suggested. Kurt hummed in agreement, frowning briefly as he checked an answer with his calculator.

"Sounds nice. There will probably be endless cake on Tuesday, so you can pass on that, but I definitely won't complain if you want to make me chicken parmesan for dinner," he added with a grin. Harry chuckled, tracing Kurt's jaw with his thumb.

"Can do. Do you want your present then or Tuesday?"

"I think we're doing presents at dinner on Tuesday, so save it. What did you get me?" Harry didn't give in to Kurt's puppy eyes, keeping his lips firmly sealed.

"You'll have to wait, mister. Now hurry up and finish that homework, I wanna get my cuddle on." Kurt snickered, looking up at his boyfriend in exasperation.

"You've been spending far too much time around Santana. But I'll be done in a minute, I've only got two questions left."

.-.

Tuesday morning, Kurt woke up to a small hand poking him in the cheek. "Kurt! Kurt! Happy birthday, Kurt!" He smiled, keeping his eyes closed as Teddy kneeled on the bed beside him.

"Thank you, sweetie. Mind not poking me for a second?" he asked, rolling onto his back and staring up at the boy, who currently had pale grey eyes. He was holding an envelope, as well as a package that looked more tape than paper.

"I made you this at school," the boy declared, thrusting the envelope towards him. Kurt's smile grew surprised, and he shuffled up the bed to lean against the headboard. Harry was still lying next to him, though his sleep-fogged green eyes were open, and he was grinning at Kurt.

"Cub, I thought we said presents at dinner tonight." Teddy looked abashed, but still held out the card and present.

"It's fine, I'm sure dad won't mind me opening one present now." He opened the card first, smiling widely at the crudely drawn picture of him, Teddy and Harry on the front of it, the words 'Happy Birthday Kurt' in the five year-old's shaky handwriting across the top. "Wow, I love it! Who's that next to you?" He pointed to the short, round yellow thing, and Teddy grinned.

"My dog." Harry groaned, sitting up next to Kurt.

"Cub, I told you, we're not getting a dog," he insisted. Ever since Peter had got a puppy the week before, it was all the boy could talk about. "Maybe when you're a little older." He couldn't explain that they were very likely moving to New York in a little over a year, and he didn't want to get a dog unless he was certain they could keep it through the move. Teddy pouted, but held his tongue, distracted by Kurt attempting to unwrap the present.

"I think I used too much tape," the green-haired boy murmured, making Harry snort. He ruffled his son's hair, seeing Kurt finally get a handle on the paper and rip it apart.

"Oh, Teddy," he breathed, stunned. "It's perfect, I love it."

"I made the frame at school, too." It was the photo of them at the zoo from the summer, and the frame was a riot of colour, painted in bold stripes with glitter in the corners. "I'll put it right here, since I can't keep it in my room at home." He reached over, setting it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. As much as he'd like to, he still had friends over in his room at home, and even if he tried to hide it whenever people came over, he was bound to slip up. "Thank you." He hugged the boy tightly, kissing his cheek. Teddy beamed, and Harry squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Go get dressed, cub, you've got school soon." Teddy nodded, running from the room, and Harry turned to his boyfriend, smiling softly. "Happy birthday, love." Kurt leaned in, kissing him deeply.

"Mm, thanks. Now I'm only five years younger than you," he teased, making the Brit chuckle.

"For the next five months, at least. Shower?" he suggested, jerking a thumb towards the bathroom door. "There's not time for the quickie I'd planned, but I can blow you." Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes and allowing Harry to pull him out of bed.

"Charming. But sure, I'm all yours." Harry smirked wolfishly, tugging him into a kiss.

"That's what I like to hear." Knowing Teddy could get impatient if they took too long, Harry used all his — admittedly, impressive — skills to have Kurt seeing stars within three minutes. They were out and dressed before Teddy made it down to breakfast, Kurt with a sappy grin on his face that made Harry smirk smugly. "Want anything special for breakfast?"

"You mean other than what I just had?" Kurt retorted impishly. "Poached egg on toast?" Harry nodded, opening the fridge.

"Not pancakes? Waffles? French toast?"

"Oh, don't tempt me," Kurt muttered. "I'm preparing myself for cake tonight, that means healthy breakfast." Harry rolled his eyes, poking Kurt in the stomach as he passed.

"That's nothing but muscle, gorgeous, you can afford to pig out on your birthday. But, if you're sure, poached egg it is." Teddy chose that moment to barrel into the room, clambering up into his usual chair. Kurt nudged the box of Cheerios towards the boy, keeping a careful eye on him as he poured the cereal and milk.

"Are you meeting me straight at mine after you've picked up Teddy, or are you heading back here first? Dinner's not until six, but I wouldn't say no to you coming earlier," Kurt said with a smile, accepting his breakfast.

"I'll have to drop by here to put some stuff away and grab your present, but we'll be over right after that. Where are you spending the night?" Kurt paused, mentally calculating. He'd spent the previous night with Harry, and would be spending Wednesday night and Friday night at home. That would mean Thursday at home, Saturday at Harry's, and Sunday at home. He could deal with that.

"With you, unless dad wants me home tonight." Harry's smile widened around his mouthful of toast, and he hopped up on the counter instead of taking a seat at the table.

"Awesome. I'm still waiting for your dad to kill me for having you over here all the time," he added contemplatively.

"He seems okay with it. But I haven't yet asked you to stay overnight at mine, so I suppose out of sight, out of mind. Maybe we should do that one day when Teddy's at a sleepover," Kurt suggested. It would be kind of nice to wake up in his room with Harry in his arms. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, downing half his coffee in one go.

"What, and give him another heart attack?" he retorted. He checked his watch, then winced. "We need to get moving soon. Cub, hurry up with that cereal."

.-.

At school, Kurt was immediately accosted at the doors with a rousing rendition of 'Happy Birthday To You' courtesy of the rest of the Glee club, and he grinned as Harry sidled past unnoticed, winking at him. "Thanks, guys! Oh, wow, you got me presents? You totally didn't have to!" Mercedes roller her eyes at her friend, thrusting the shiny blue gift bag into his hands.

"Yeah we did. Happy birthday, boo." The presents, as it turned out, were pretty typical; accessories, gift cards to his favourite stores, and a new iPhone case as his last one had taken one too many cracks and broken. He stowed them all away in his locker, having to rush a little so as not to be late to his first class.

Of course, at recess, Azimio and the rest of the football team gave him the obligatory birthday slushie to the face, but Harry and Bieste had been walking around the corner at the time, so the team were saddled with wind-sprints until they puked — Bieste's creative alternative to detention. So, all in all, not a bad day.

He got home pretty early, grinning when his dad captured him in a bear hug. "Happy birthday, kiddo. One step closer to being a man," Burt joked, clapping him on the shoulder. Carole hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"Have a good day at school?" she asked, and he nodded, holding up his bag of gifts.

"I got ambushed with presents," he replied with a smile, not mentioning the slushie facial. One perk of spending most nights with Harry was that his dad wouldn't be able to tell if the clothes he was wearing were the ones he'd gone to school in. "And I got to pick the songs in Glee, so yeah, it was great. How was your day?" He toed off his shoes and sunk happily into the couch in the living room, listening to Carole tell him about her day at work, and how the boss was clearly sleeping with his secretary but no one wanted to tell his wife. Finn arrived home about five minutes after Kurt did, greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to his room.

"Harry's here!" Burt called from the kitchen, obviously seeing the car pull up through the window. Sure enough, the doorbell went a few moments later, and Kurt's grin split his face as he got up to answer it.

"Hey, handsome," he greeted, letting Harry in and kissing him softly. "Hey, Teddy," he added, ruffling the boy's already messy hair.

"Hi there, birthday boy. Good day?" Kurt nodded, heading back to the living room, and Carole smiled in greeting.

"Hi, boys, it's good to see you." Teddy immediately ran to give the woman a hug, making both Harry and Kurt grin; Teddy had taken to Carole astonishingly well, and the woman returned his affection. Sure enough, when she briefly detoured to the kitchen, she came back with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for the boy.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Harry asked, arm slung loosely around Kurt as they sat down. He hadn't been at Glee as he'd been teaching, so he hadn't seen Kurt since the slushie incident.

"It was great, thanks. How about yours, anything interesting happen with you?" Harry shrugged, wincing as Teddy seemed to eat a whole cookie without chewing.

"Not really. Britt handed in a pretty fun story about Lord Tubbington's secret second life as a unicorn, but that's about it." Kurt snickered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm serious. It's actually quite good, if a little grammatically poor. Maybe she should go into writing kids' books."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the suggestion."

"I learned about dinosaurs in class today!" Teddy piped up, the words muffled by the sheer amount of cookie in his mouth.

"Cub, don't talk with your mouth full," Harry scolded, prompting Teddy to swallow before regaling Kurt with stories of all the different dinosaurs he'd learned about, and how it was really cool that they lived so long ago and he wished they hadn't died because having a pet dinosaur would be awesome.

"I'd better get started on dinner," Carole murmured with a fond smile towards the boy, getting up and leaving the room. As she left, Finn wandered in, nodding towards Harry.

"Hey, Mr B. What up, little dude," he added to Teddy, who waved brightly.

"Finn, I've said it a hundred times, call me Harry out of school. I'm dating your brother, for Christ's sake," Harry corrected with a small smile. Finn blushed sheepishly, nodding.

"Uh, sure, Harry." As always, he looked awkward calling Harry by his first name, but Harry let it go; Finn talking to him at all was progress enough. Finn turned on the TV, switching to the sports channel, and like some sort of dog whistle, the sound of football commentary quickly drew Burt into the room.

"Harry," he greeted, clapping the younger man on the shoulder. "How's it going, kid?"

"Not bad, thanks, yourself?" Harry returned, absently playing with the buttons on Kurt's blazer cuff.

"Can't complain. Got one hell of a messed up truck in the garage, gonna take some real work to get it sorted. You up for helping me this weekend, Kurt?" Kurt glanced sideways at his boyfriend, who shrugged, indicating they didn't have any plans.

"Sure, dad, sounds like fun. What's wrong with it?" Harry zoned out as the pair descended into shop talk that he barely understood a word of, happy to settle into the family atmosphere and make sure his son didn't play with anything he shouldn't. However, Teddy seemed absorbed in the game on the TV, Finn occasionally murmuring something to him to explain what was going on. Harry mentally groaned; they'd converted his son, damn them!

Carole called them into dinner a little before six, and Harry winced when his spine clicked loudly as he stood. "That didn't sound good, are you okay?" Kurt asked, a look of concern on his face. Harry shrugged, ignoring the mild burning in his lower back. He'd probably pulled something while working out.

"Yeah, fine," he assured, offering a small smile. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but let it drop, taking his place for dinner.

.-.

After the meal, Carole retreated into the pantry, and Burt turned off the lights. Kurt took Harry's hand under the table, amused at the look of excitement on Teddy's face. It only grew when Carole returned, a cake with seventeen lit candles in her hands, and the group began singing happy birthday to Kurt. Teddy, of course, was the loudest singer, though not the most in-tune one. Kurt laughed, a grin on his face as the cake was set in front of him. "Make a wish," Harry urged with a smile, squeezing his hand. Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully.

"What do I wish for?" he asked; he already had the perfect boyfriend, and life was going pretty well for him. He couldn't think of anything he wanted that badly right then.

"Wish for us to win regionals," Finn told him.

"Oh, please, you won't need a wish for that," Harry insisted. "You've got it in the bag." Kurt paused, then leaned forward, blowing out all the candles in one breath.

"Yaaay!" Teddy cheered, clapping his hands. "What did you wish for, Kurt?" Kurt smiled secretively, winking at the boy.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," he reminded. Teddy frowned, but quickly brightened up when Burt brought in an envelope with a sparkly silver bow on it, and the words 'To Kurt, love Dad and Carole' on it.

"We weren't sure what to get you, but I read about this online, and, well… I figured you'd like it," Burt explained, passing the envelope to his son while Carole took the cake away to cut it. Ripping the envelope open, Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw the present inside.

"Dad, Carole, this is way too much!" he insisted, shocked. Inside was three tickets to see Lion King in their Broadway tour, in Dayton.

"It's for the summer, so I figured, y'know, you and Harry will be out by then," Burt told him. "You two can go with one of the girls, or you can take two friends, or whatever. I would have gotten you tickets for Wicked, but they'd sold out." Kurt stood, hugging his dad tightly.

"These are amazing, dad, thank you so much. And thank you, Carole," he added, walking around to hug her as well.

"You're welcome, honey, we're glad you like it." When Kurt had sat back down, Finn handed him a poorly-wrapped squishy object, and Kurt smiled as he unwrapped the scarf. It was long and fuzzy, in purple and silver stripes of varying sizes. It didn't take a genius to tell that Rachel had picked it out, but Kurt appreciated it all the same.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt said with a smile to his stepbrother, who grinned back. Harry stood, hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"My present for you is in my coat pocket, back in a mo'," he told them, heading for the hallway where he'd hung up his scarf. He pulled the wrapped box from the pocket, returning to the kitchen and presenting his boyfriend with his gift. Kurt didn't hesitate in tearing into the paper. His eyes went wide, and he looked up at Harry.

"You didn't," he breathed, staring at the box in shock. Harry gave him a lopsided grin, looking somewhat sheepish.

"I did. You've been drooling over that watch for months, and since yours broke a couple of weeks ago…" he trailed off, watching Kurt open the box to find a beautiful silver Rolex watch.

"Whoa, dude, is that a real one?" Finn asked, leaning over the table to get a better look. Kurt gingerly lifted the watch from its box, running his fingers over the links of the strap.

"Harry, sweetie, this is seriously too much. This thing must have cost a fortune!" he protested, but Harry kissed his temple, sliding the watch onto his boyfriend's wrist.

"I told you, I like to spoil the people I love. And it's non-refundable, so don't argue," he added playfully, doing up the clasp. Kurt shook his head, clearly stunned.

"I can't believe you," he muttered, pulling him into as long a kiss as he dared with his dad, Carole and Finn in the room. "I love it, you know I do. But I think we need to have a talk about spending too much money on me." Harry laughed, squeezing him around the waist.

"Plenty have tried, you might as well get used to it," he informed the teen, grinning. Having grown up with nothing for himself, let alone to share with anyone else, now he had the money he loved to spend it on the people he loved, figuring he would never spend it all on himself. Kurt just looked gobsmacked, unable to keep his eyes off the shiny watch on his wrist.

"Lion King tickets and a Rolex. Best birthday ever," Kurt declared, making Burt laugh.

"You haven't even had your cake yet." At the reminder of cake, Teddy immediately began squirming in his seat, eyeing the confection longingly, so the group settled down to have their dessert. Kurt's eyes still flicked to the Rolex every few seconds, and his free hand was firmly clasped in Harry's on the Brit's thigh.

"I think we'd best be off," Harry murmured to Kurt when they were all sat in the living room watching TV. "Ted's starting to doze off." The blonde boy was on the floor, head lolling every few seconds before snapping up as he tried to keep himself awake.

"Yeah, you're right," Kurt agreed, sitting up. "Dad, Harry and I are going to head back to his before Teddy falls asleep," he said to his father, who nodded.

"Sure, kid. I'll see you tomorrow after school," he replied, accepting the hug bestowed on him. Harry picked up his son with ease, shifting him onto his hip.

"Thanks for the meal, Carole, it was lovely," he told the woman, who waved him off.

"You're welcome any time, dear," she reminded him. "Have a nice night." Burt blanched at her words, evidently well aware of exactly what they'd be doing when they got home, and Finn looked a little nauseous.

"Later, dudes," the tall teen added, waving to the trio as they stood.

"Goodnight, I'll see you all tomorrow," Kurt replied, following Harry to the car.

They got Teddy into bed without much trouble, Harry using magic to change him into pyjamas, and the pair of them retreated to Harry's bedroom. Kurt reverently took off his new Rolex, setting it on the nightstand. "You bought me a Rolex," he murmured, the thought not quite settled in his mind yet. "I really have got myself a sugar daddy." Harry laughed, winding an arm around Kurt from behind, dropping a kiss to his neck.

"I like to spoil the people I love," he repeated. "And I happen to love you very, very much." He trailed kisses further up Kurt's neck, licking the line of his jaw. Kurt let his head fall back, a low groan escaping his lips. "Now how about I give you your _other_ present?" Kurt turned, looking at him in confusion.

"What other present?" he asked, making Harry smirk.

"This one I couldn't exactly give you in front of your dad," he murmured, pulling Kurt's sweater off his shoulders and watching as his boyfriend's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Oh. _That_ kind of present," he realised, an eager glint entering his gaze. He tugged Harry's t-shirt over his head, pushing him back onto the bed. Harry immediately flipped them over so Kurt was underneath, tongue dragging down the centre of his pale chest.

**- Smut time -**

"Tonight's about you," he insisted, biting gently at Kurt's nipple and feeling him arch into the touch. "Just lay back and relax, gorgeous." His fingers and lips moved torturously slowly, touching and tasting every part of Kurt's body that he could reach, pointedly avoiding the spots Kurt wanted him to touch the most until the brunette was flushed and writhing, panting Harry's name desperately.

"Harry, _please_," he begged, fisting the sheets in his hands and bucking his hips, pressing himself up against Harry's chest. Still, he was still wearing his boxers, and being separated by that thin layer of cloth was killing him. Harry smirked sinfully, obligingly peeling the silk fabric down the teen's lithe thighs, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. Kurt was painfully hard, and Harry's cock twitched at the sight. He shifted to get into a better position, giving Kurt no warning before taking him to the root, hearing his boyfriend cry out so loud he was immensely thankful for silencing charms. He smirked around Kurt's length, swirling his tongue around the head in the way he knew Kurt loved. "Oh," Kurt gasped, hand threading through Harry's hair. "Please, yes, there." Harry swallowed, the convulsion making Kurt jerk in pleasure, and Harry let his fingers wander up to fondle the teen's balls, tugging lightly to stave off the orgasm he could tell was quickly coming. Kurt whined in protest, but it quickly turned into a mewl of pleasure when Harry's slick fingers — thank Merlin for summoning spells — slid into him with ease.

"What do you want?" Harry asked softly, pulling away from Kurt's cock.

"Fuck me," Kurt pleaded, thrusting to force Harry's fingers deeper. Harry continued with the teasing touches as long as he dared, seeing Kurt about ready to blow. Sliding further up the bed, he hooked Kurt's knees over his shoulders, sliding in painfully slowly. Kurt let out a keening noise, wiggling in an effort to get his boyfriend to hurry up, but Harry was determined to keep the pace as slow as he could handle, teasing Kurt on the edge of oblivion for as long as he could. "Harry!" Kurt whined, practically in tears of frustration by this point, fingers digging into the mattress. "Let me come!" Harry smirked, bending Kurt almost in half to kiss the teen, thankful for his boyfriend's flexibility. Pausing just long enough for Kurt to whine impatiently once more, his smirk widened, and he slammed forcefully into the smaller brunette, hearing him shout out as a warm stickiness erupted between them. Harry only lasted for another two thrusts, coming harder than he could ever remember doing. He pulled out, collapsing breathlessly beside his boyfriend.

**- Smut over, carry on with your lives -**

"Fuck, that was amazing," he panted, cleaning them up with a wordless charm. He snuggled closer to the warmth of his boyfriend, frowning when Kurt made no move to cuddle back. "Kurt?" He propped himself up on his elbow, peering over, then laughed when he realised Kurt had actually blacked out from the force of his orgasm. "Oh yeah," he murmured smugly, pulling the duvet up over them and settling down for the night. "I'm _that_ good."


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Wordcount: **7567  
_

* * *

"So, what are we talking about?" Harry asked, dropping into a seat between Will and Emma at the staff room table, seeing them in heated discussion.

"Celibacy being a viable option for teenagers," Emma replied, and Harry snorted.

"Well that's a load of crap," he muttered, earning an offended look from the redhead.

"How is it 'crap' to want to save yourself for the right person?" she asked, affronted.

"If you can, then more power to you, but with teenagers it's just not likely to happen. Hormones are going crazy, there's so much drama in their lives, sex is just another part of that. The least we can do is tell them what to do and hope they do it right," he reasoned.

"Kids should not be exposed to inappropriate things like that!" Emma insisted. "Celibacy would make everything a lot easier, I don't see why it can't be taught as an option."

"Uh, because that would be a total buzzkill," a familiar voice interrupted, and Harry and Will both looked up, grinning when they saw Holly. "Look who we have here, my two favourite McKinley High hotties." Harry beamed, standing to hug the woman, lifting her off her feet.

"Holly, sweetheart, good to see you! What are you doing here?" he asked, allowing Will to hug her.

"Subbing. The Health and Wellness teacher has a mad case of the herp," she explained, and Harry winced. That had to suck. Emma cleared her throat, and Harry watched with amusement as Will stumbled through introduction. Though he was surprised when Holly revealed that the Glee kids were the least informed; he knew Kurt wasn't on that list, and he'd figured that the rest of them had learned enough through Google, and trial and error.

'_Omg, Britt's pregnant! X'_ Harry's eyes went wide as he received the text from Kurt halfway to the choir room with Will, and he picked up his pace a little. Artie looked terrified, poor kid, but Harry let out an audible sigh of relief when Brittany explained about the stork. He looked to Will, brow furrowed; yeah, sex education needed to happen. And for that, they'd need Holly. While Harry knew most of what to tell them, he really wasn't up for going into detail about hetero sex.

.-.

Kurt cringed visibly when Mr Schue began talking about educating them on sex. "Mr Schue," he called, raising a hand. "Can I be excused? I'm far more informed about everything relevant to me than most of the rest of the club, and I have no desire to sit here and listen to you talk about straight sex." He tried not to blush, knowing damn well the Spanish teacher knew exactly who had informed him of all things sexual.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I really can't let you skip out on something as important as this," Schuester replied, his mouth oddly tight; evidently he was just as uncomfortable as Kurt was knowing about his student's relationship with Harry.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. What makes you so informed, virgin?" Santana accused, raising an eyebrow. Kurt folded his arms across his chest, eyeing her coolly.

"No one ever said I was a virgin," he retorted, restraining a smirk as the rest of the club gasped, and Mr Schue winced; that was clearly too much information.

"Pfft, please, like you'd screw someone and not tell us," Santana pointed out.

"I _am_ capable of keeping a secret," Kurt sniped back.

"Guys, guys," Mr Schue cut in awkwardly. "We don't have time to talk about Kurt's… status. I've invited a special guest for the occasion!" Kurt grinned as Miss Holliday strutted into the room; this was going to be fun.

.-.

"Well, this is a Glee club I can get down with," Harry drawled when the song ended, and the club looked up to see him leaning in the doorway. "Interactive sex ed, I like it." Holly smirked, high-fiving him.

"Information is power," she reminded him. "And I am totally down with giving information. I want all of you to feel comfortable enough to come to me with any problems or questions you might have; I'm here all week, folks. And if you don't feel comfortable talking to me, I'm sure Mr Black and Mr Schuester will be happy to answer your questions. Probably best to go to Mr Black first, he's less of a prude." Harry snickered loudly at her bluntness, keeping his fingers crossed that none of the guys would come to him with any particularly graphic sex questions. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" The teen stayed behind, and Holly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know a lot of the info you'll be getting will be useless to you, but don't feel afraid to ask questions more suited to your interests, okay? If I can't answer them, Mr Black can." Suddenly she paused, eyes wide. "Wait, he knows, right?"

"Yeah, he knows," Harry assured her, holding back a grin. Kurt was _very_ aware of his sexuality. Holly grinned, squeezing Kurt before releasing him.

"Groovy. So any questions, you know who to call."

"Thanks Miss Holliday, but like I said to Mr Schue, I'm pretty well informed," he assured her, sharing a secret grin with Harry. "Now, if you'll excuse me?"

He was accosted by half the Glee club as soon as he stepped out of the choir room, and he groaned mentally. "Okay, white boy, spill. Who popped your cherry and why didn't you tell anyone?" Mercedes asked, arms folded over her chest. Kurt wished he could hit his head against a wall; why hadn't he kept his mouth shut?

"I don't believe it's any of your business," he replied evenly, heading towards his locker.

"Of course it's our business!" Rachel insisted. "We keep you informed about our… encounters." Kurt grimaced; Rachel had told him more than he ever wanted to know about Finn.

"Not that I asked you to. And neither of you have gone all the way. Excuse me for not wanting my private business spread all over the school," he muttered, slightly harsher than intended. Artie wheeled along beside him, and offered up a fist.

"Congrats, bro; welcome to manhood," Kurt smiled, bumping the boy's fist, glad that at least one person was happy not knowing details.

"We _will_ find out who it was, Kurt," Mercedes told him, and he bit back the reply of 'I'd like to see you try'.

"Why don't you spend your time educating yourself about sex rather than trying to figure out who I had it with?" Slamming his locker shut, he stalked off; he was late for Physics.

.-.-.

The first person Harry had come to him was Mike; the Asian boy incredibly shyly admitted that he and Tina hadn't gone all the way because he was terrified of getting someone pregnant after the Quinn fiasco. Harry very calmly showed him how to put a condom on a cucumber, and explained that while a condom wasn't 100 percent, with Tina on the pill it would be pretty foolproof. He also lectured him about the proper way to treat a woman when having sex for the first time, but Mike was a good guy, and Harry didn't think he'd have any trouble with that.

The next person to come to him was Puck, who wanted to know how to get into Lauren's pants. Somewhat uncomfortable, Harry told the boy that the only way to get a girl like Lauren to sleep with him was to treat her with the respect she deserved, and go slow; if he wasn't prepared to do that, he should find someone else.

Answering a few basic questions about sex throughout the day, Harry absently wondered if Holly and Will were getting the same number of questions; Holly probably was from the girls, but he doubted Will was; despite having known him for a shorter time, the kids were more comfortable talking to Harry about stuff like that as he wasn't much older than they were.

He was surprised, however, when Santana turned up at his door, looking nervous. "Hey, Mr B, can I talk to you? In the choir room?" Harry nodded, confused, but walked with the girl to the choir room. His confusion only grew when they got there to find Brittany and Holly waiting there. Harry didn't say anything, standing by his friend and waiting for the girls to speak. "So… Britt and I wanted to talk to both of you about some… problems we've been having. It's kinda what I wanted you here for, Mr B; I told Britt you're gay, is that cool?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's fine," he agreed personably, sat on the piano. Well, it looked like the girls were finally willing to cross the line and talk about things.

"I'm really confused," Brittany told them. "I like having sex with Artie but I like Santana's sweet lady kisses." Harry frowned, sharing a glance with Holly.

"Okay, this is going to take a little while to talk out properly, and I need to go get something from my office. Holly, I'll let you have a little chat with the girls, I'll be back in five minutes." He jogged out of the room, heading back to his classroom and grabbing his laptop from his briefcase. When he returned to the choir room, Holly and the girls were sat in the dark, on the floor. He entered quietly, starting up his laptop on the piano. Opening Skype, he smiled when he saw Ginny was online, opening a chat conversation.

'_Gin, love, kind of an emergency. Are you and Daph busy?'_

'_Never too busy for you, Harry. What's up?'_ Harry explained briefly about Brittany and Santana, listening to Holly talk to them both about their confusion.

"Ladies?" he interrupted softly, bringing his laptop down to the circle with him. "I thought you might like to talk to my sister and her girlfriend about your problems; they were in a similar situation when they were your age, they can help. Are you… comfortable with that?"

"Your sister's gay, too? Are you just one big gay family?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows, making him laugh.

"Not biological sister. But out of seven kids, two are gay, two are bi, three are straight. And then there's me. Still, Ginny and Daphne can help, I think you'll get on well. You want to video chat them?" Santana and Brittany shared a look before nodding, and Harry dialled his sister.

"Hiya, Harry, love. Where are these girls you want us to chat with?" Ginny queried warmly, and Harry smiled, turning the screen so Santana and Brittany were on video. Holly got to her feet, turning the lights back on. "Okay, I don't care how many boys you two have had; we need more hotness like you on team gay. Ow, Daph!" Harry laughed, knowing Ginny's girlfriend had just elbowed her.

"Gin, serious face, please. Santana, Brittany, this is my sister Ginny – the redhead with the verbal diarrhoea – and her girlfriend Daphne. They're happy to talk things through with you and answer any questions you may have," he told them with a soft smile.

"Lord knows Harry can't; poor dear's never touched a woman in his life," Daphne piped up with a giggle. Santana smirked.

"Yeah, I got that impression from him. So… how did you know you were lesbos?" Harry backed away to let the girls have some semblance of privacy, and Holly followed him.

"Great idea, Harry," she enthused quietly. "I mean, I've been around the block with the ladies, but it never stuck for me, so I can't really help them make that decision." Harry shrugged, completely unsurprised at that information.

"They remind me a lot of Daphne and Ginny at that age; Daphne's parents were very strict, expecting her to marry a rich man and have lots of babies. She was really confused about her sexuality, and got kind of bitchy about it. Ginny, on the other hand, had a stalker-crush on me for most of her young life, and then went through half the guys in school before realising what she was doing wrong," he explained. He sighed, leaning back against the piano; he hoped Ginny and Daphne could help the girls, because he didn't know what else he could do.

.-.

"Blaine Anderson, what the hell do you think you're doing messing my boy around?" Blaine's eyes were wide in confusion and a slight amount of fear as Mercedes stalked towards him, Rachel, Tina and Artie with her.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied slowly, hoping they wouldn't make a scene in his favourite coffee shop.

"Like hell you do," Mercedes continued. "Kurt told us he's punched his V-card, it had to be you. Why the hell aren't you dating him? You think you can just screw him and toss him aside?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine interrupted, alarmed. "I've never so much as kissed Kurt, let alone had sex with him. Whoever it was, it wasn't me." He knew exactly who it was, but he could hardly tell them that.

"Don't lie to us, Warbler," Rachel scolded sharply. "Kurt doesn't know any other gay guys, there's no other possible answer."

"Are you sure he's not just messing with you?" Blaine tried feebly, looking for routes of escape.

"Look, dude, I'm only here cause they bribed me with doughnuts. I don't care if you're having sex with Kurt. Just treat him right, yeah?" Artie told him.

"I'm not having sex with Kurt!" he protested, slightly louder than intended. Several heads turned, and Blaine flushed. "I promise you, I've never touched him."

"Okay, we'll let it go," Mercedes relented. "But we know you're lying. And we do not appreciate you treating our boy like crap." Before he could protest, the four left, and Blaine sighed, dropping into a chair and pulling out his phone.

"Please tell your friends I didn't have sex with you," he said as soon as Kurt picked up.

"Um, okay… why?"

"They just ambushed me in the Lima Bean, wanting to know why I'm not dating you if we had sex. Apparently there's no one else who you could possibly have done it with," Blaine explained dryly. "I get that you can't tell them about Harry, I'm not asking you to, but please tell them it wasn't me. If Harry hears rumours about me sleeping with you, I'm a dead man." Kurt laughed, and Blaine scowled; it wasn't funny!

"Harry wouldn't kill you for rumours; he knows I'd never even think about straying," Kurt assured him. "But I'll let the rest of the Glee club know. I'm really sorry about them, by the way. I didn't think they'd do that, I just let it slip that I wasn't a virgin, and they ran with it." Blaine winced; that was a potential catastrophe waiting to happen.

"Well, just a heads up. I've got to go do homework. Please don't let your boyfriend kill me." Kurt laughed again.

"Goodbye, Blaine."

.-.

By the time the girls were done talking, school was long over, and Harry had text Kurt to pick up Teddy. Eventually, however, Brittany beckoned him forward. "We're done," she told him, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Okay. If you need to talk to them again, just let me know and I'll give you their Skype users," he assured the girls, wrapping a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Already done, love," Ginny told him, smiling up at him from the screen. "I've told them they can count on you if they need anything – I also told them about you making a tit of yourself at Draco's 18th, hope you don't mind, it just came up." Harry groaned, shooting his sister a glare.

"Ginny! I have to teach them English!" he protested, hearing Santana sniggering.

"Oh, relax, big brother. They still respect you, especially now they know you used to be a stupid teenager once. We'll catch you later, sweetheart. Santana, Brittany, it was lovely talking to you both and I hope we helped."

"Feel free to call us, either for more advice or just because you fancy a chat. Also, Britt, you _have_ to tell me where you got that top, it's gorgeous," Daphne added. "Talk to you soon, Harry. Love to Teddy." They ended the conversation, and Harry shut the laptop down.

"Girls, what you're going through is… hard, and confusing, and it sucks. But hopefully you'll come out the end of it alright. And if you're scared… I know the way Kurt's been treated isn't the most promising endorsement, but I promise I've got your backs, especially if you decide coming out is what you want to do, if indeed you need to come out at all," he told them.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could, y'know, sing about our feelings. But we'll need your help, Miss Holliday," Santana asked tentatively. Holly smiled widely.

"I thought you'd never ask. Harry, we love you, but it's girl time now, so shoo," she teased, making him chuckle.

"Of course. You know where my classroom is if you need me, girls, and you both have my number." He squeezed their shoulders, picking up his laptop and leaving the choir room. Merlin, he just wanted to get home and see Kurt.

.-.

"What are we going to do about the Klaine situation?" Mercedes asked, doing her nails as she held her phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Is there anything we can do? Blaine's clearly going to keep lying, and Kurt isn't going to tell us anything," Rachel replied.

"Guys, maybe we should let it drop. I know I wouldn't want you guys discussing my virginity when I lose it," Tina pointed out.

"We're only looking out for Kurt," Mercedes reasoned, and Tina sighed.

"Kurt can take care of himself, guys, and he'll probably get really pissed at us for interfering. I'm out." The goth girl hung up, and Mercedes scowled.

"You still with me, Rach?"

"…I don't know," Rachel said hesitantly. "I mean, Tina has a point. It's Kurt's business, when he wants us to know, he'll tell us. I'm out." Mercedes let out a frustrated noise as she was left with a dial tone, glaring at her laptop screen, which was currently open on Blaine's Facebook profile, trying to look for any signs. She would get to the bottom of this mystery.

.-.

As Harry emerged from Teddy's room after putting his son to bed, he found Kurt stood at the top of the stairs, looking anxious. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry frowned at his boyfriend's hesitance, nodding, and they walked back down into the living room. Harry immediately pulled Kurt into his side, propping his chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"What's the matter, love?"

"It's about what happened in Glee today. I mean, I know I said I'm informed, but… there's still so much I don't know about sex! You've taught me so much, and I love you for that, but… I still feel like a child sometimes compared to you. We've stuck to the basics, but I know you. You have… toys, and handcuffs, and I don't even know what half those things in that drawer are!" He hadn't even meant to _find_ Harry's sex drawer; he'd been looking for his tartan bowtie. "I guess I just feel like I'm not enough for you. I'm… plain." Harry's lips pressed to Kurt's cheek, and he held him tighter.

"You have _never_ been plain, Kurt," he assured firmly. "And you are more than enough for me. Half the toys in there I only own _because_ I wasn't getting any sex before you. I've not used them in a while. And the others, well… I don't want to freak you out by introducing something you're not ready for. Like you said, there's so much about sex you don't know yet. So much I have yet to teach you." He smiled fondly, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "But trust me, I will teach you. And if you want me to teach you about the toys, I can do that." He turned Kurt's head, meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "Never feel you can't ask me something, okay? I can guarantee, think of the strangest question you can, and I've probably heard it before," he added with a chuckle. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed around me, love. Just tell me what you want to know, and I will do my best to answer. But please, please don't ask me to explain straight people sex. Ever. I get you might be curious, but… it's icky." Kurt laughed, tugging his boyfriend down into a kiss.

"Trust me, sweetie, I have absolutely no desire to learn about what a man and a woman do when they're alone." Harry snickered, and an idea came into his head.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" he suggested softly, cupping Kurt's jaw. "I have a plan that I think you'll like." Kurt's expression was a mix of nervousness and anticipation, but he allowed Harry to pull him to his feet. They locked up quickly, and Harry ushered Kurt into the bedroom with a wolfish smile.

"What's this plan, then?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised. Harry smiled at him, fingers working the brunette's tie undone.

"Well, it occurred to me that you've missed one vital part of your sexual education, Mr Hummel. I'd be a terrible teacher if I didn't correct that," he drawled, slowly undoing the buttons of Kurt's shirt. Kurt looked perplexed, and Harry's smirk widened. "How would you like to top tonight?" Kurt paused, eyes wide.

"What, you mean like… riding you?" he asked, cheeks colouring. Harry shook his head; as much as he loved when Kurt did that, that wasn't what he had in mind.

"No, I mean you inside me. I want you to fuck me, Kurt," he murmured, lust clear in his voice as Kurt's chest was bared to him. The teen gasped, and Harry smirked as the hardness pressing against his thigh pulsed at his words.

"Are you sure?" Kurt breathed, walking backwards as Harry nudged him towards the bed, stepping out of his trousers as he did so. Harry quickly shed his own jeans and t-shirt, the pair of them falling onto the bed in just their boxers.

"Positive," Harry insisted, grinding down against his boyfriend to earn a gasping moan. "You should know how it feels to top."

"But what if I hurt you?" Kurt retorted, looking worried. Harry gave him a reassuring smile, pressing their lips together.

"I'll guide you through it," he assured. "You won't hurt me." He slid a hand under the waistband of Kurt's boxers, grinning at the low groan he got in response. "So what do you say? Care to fuck me, my dear?" Kurt smiled, pupils blown with pleasure.

**- Smut ahoy! -**

"Just show me what to do." Harry's grin widened, and he didn't waste any time in ridding them both of their boxers. He eyed Kurt's cock, a thrill shooting down his spine at the thought of having it inside him. Grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer, he rolled them over so Kurt was on top, sucking at his boyfriend's collar bone.

"Lube up your fingers," he urged, passing the open tube to the younger man. Kurt did as asked, his hands shaking. "Relax," Harry whispered, running his hands up Kurt's sides. "Just trust yourself, you won't hurt me. One finger at first." He spread his legs, making it easier for Kurt to slide a finger in hesitantly. He groaned huskily, arching his back in pleasure. It had been far, far too long since anything other than his own fingers or a toy had been there. "That's it. Deeper," he pressed, sucking in a breath when Kurt's finger sunk in right up to the knuckle.

"It feels weird," Kurt murmured, a slightly bemused expression on his face. Harry chuckled, reaching out to tweak Kurt's nipple. Suddenly, the teen crooked his finger, and Harry cried out as he saw stars.

"Fuck, do that again," he begged, darkened emerald eyes fixed on his boyfriend, who looked a little stunned. Still, he obeyed, sending shockwaves of pleasure down Harry's spine.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, cock hard and leaking from the sight of Harry writhing in pleasure, vulnerable beneath him.

"Two fingers," Harry pleaded, wiggling on Kurt's finger as another slid into him, widening his passage. "Oh, yes," he gasped, throwing his head back. "One more should be enough." After a few moments, Kurt added a third finger, and Harry moaned loudly. "Merlin, Kurt, I want you in me."

"Now?" Kurt checked, and Harry nodded. The teen pulled his fingers out, and Harry didn't hesitate to hook his knees over Kurt's shoulders, nudging him into position. Kurt fumbled with the lube once more, his fingers shaking for a different reason this time. Both of them gasped as Kurt pushed in gently, Harry getting white spots in his vision. "Oh, Gaga, that's… intense," Kurt panted, steadily going in deeper, hands braced on Harry's shoulders. "Is this what it feels like for you?"

"Torture, isn't it?" Harry agreed, breathless. "Fuck, that feels so good. You can go harder if you like, I won't break." Kurt bit his lip in trepidation, but obviously wasn't able to resist. He sped up his pace, loving the little groans and moans Harry let out every time his prostate was hit. The Brit gasped when a slender hand wrapped around him, pumping steadily, and Kurt leaned forward to smash their lips together, folding Harry in half. He moaned into his boyfriend's mouth at the new angle, the sensation intensified. "'M close," he warned, half delirious with pleasure.

"Let go," Kurt murmured against his lips, and Harry needed no other prompting. His vision went black as he came with a low moan of Kurt's name, and the teen lost it as soon as Harry clenched around him. When he could move, he pulled out, letting Harry's legs fall from his shoulders. "Damn, that was intense," he breathed, giggling when Harry's cleaning spell tickled his sensitive skin. He collapsed against the muscled man, feeling an arm wrap around him. "But I think I prefer being on the bottom. Maybe save that for special occasions?" Harry chuckled, voice somewhat raspy.

**- And it's over, carry on with your lives -**

"I have no objections. I might die of orgasm if you do that to me on a regular basis." Kurt flushed darkly, but gave a pleased smile, catching Harry's lips.

"It was good, then?" he checked, making Harry laugh and roll his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm lying here in a boneless puddle feeling thoroughly and happily fucked, I think that speaks for itself. It was bloody amazing, love." He kissed Kurt's nose, hugging him to his chest. "Merlin, I never knew how good that could feel."

"Have you not bottomed before?" Kurt asked in surprise, eyes half-open. Harry shrugged the shoulder that Kurt wasn't leaning on.

"Once. That terrible first time I told you about. I've used toys and stuff, but since then I've never trusted anyone enough to do that to me." The 'until you' was left unspoken, and Kurt suddenly felt a great sense of importance over what they'd just done.

"Than thank you for trusting me," he murmured, stroking Harry's hairless chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. And we'll definitely have to do it again." Harry chuckled throatily, playfully squeezing Kurt's arse.

"Knew you'd like it. I'll make a nymphomaniac of you yet, Kurt Hummel," he teased, letting his eyes fall shut. Kurt snickered, slinging one leg over Harry's.

"I look forward to it."

.-.-.

He was deeply, deeply confused by the celibacy club's performance. "Um, things might get a little lost in translation for me, but… they _are _singing about sex, right?"

"Oh yeah," Holly assured him, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I don't think they know that, though." Harry snorted to himself; surely no one could be _that_ naïve, right?

Apparently so; he was gobsmacked when Emma explained that to her, a nooner was having dessert in the day. "Oh, I am not tackling that one," he murmured to Holly, seeing the look on Carl's face. He might be sort-of friends with the dentist, but he would totally not be going there. "That one's all yours." Holly groaned, but obligingly stood when Carl called her. Harry shared a look with Will, both of them with twin expressions of bewilderment. No wonder she was president of the celibacy club! She probably hadn't even had it herself. He was suddenly very sorry for Carl; the guy was smoking hot, and probably wasn't used to going long without sex. It had to suck for him.

.-.

Harry groaned when he heard his phone go off, reaching blindly towards the coffee table. When had he fallen asleep? "Hello?" he murmured groggily, cracking one eye open to look at the clock. Ten twenty. Damn, he was getting old.

"Hey, Mr B? I know you said to only use your number if we were drunk and needed picking up, but… what if we just need someone to talk to?" Santana was sniffling as she spoke, and Harry was instantly more awake.

"Of course, Santana, what's wrong? Where are you?" he asked, concerned.

"In my car, in your driveway. Can I come in?" He sat up, glancing out the window, and sure enough Santana's car was parked next to his own. He was suddenly glad Kurt was at home; his boyfriend's escalade in the drive would have been hard to explain away.

"Sure, hang on." He rushed to the door, unlocking it, and Santana met him there, hanging up. Her make-up was smeared, her mascara running down her cheeks. Harry ignored all student-teacher boundaries and pulled the crying girl into a hug, letting her sob into his shirt. "Shh, easy," he murmured, beckoning her inside. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"I lay my heart on the line. I throw myself out there and actually _open up_ for once, and she just throws it in my face!" Santana exclaimed, another sob escaping. He eased her onto the couch, arm still around her shoulders.

"Brittany?" he presumed, and she nodded. "Oh, poppet," he murmured, resting his cheek on her hair. "Sometimes the people we love are scared to admit how they feel. What did she say?"

"She couldn't choose between me and Professor X. I mean, come on, it's no choice! He's a loser in a wheelchair and I'm a hot piece of ass," she argued. "But I told her I love her, and she said she couldn't break up with him. What the hell is up with that?"

Harry sighed; it was a complicated situation, and he really didn't want to say the wrong thing. "Honey… I understand where you're coming from. Britt shouldn't have disregarded your feelings like that. But this is hard for her too – I'm sure she really cares about Artie, and she doesn't want to hurt his feelings either. You're both still coming to terms with your sexuality and your feelings for each other. Maybe you should take a little time to sort yourselves out before you start thinking in relation to each other?"

"You think I went too fast?" Santana asked, and Harry nodded.

"A little bit. Give it some time, see how things go. And remember, I'm always here to listen, and so are Ginny and Daphne. Even Holly; I can give you her number if you want to chat to her," he offered. Santana shook her head, wiping at her cheeks.

"I'm good for now," she told him, attempting to pull herself together. "Can I use your bathroom?" He nodded, letting her stand.

"Down the hall, first door on the left," he directed. When she left, he wandered into the kitchen, putting the kettle on. He was firm in the opinion that tea could solve everything. He was just pouring two mugs when Santana returned, looking a lot more presentable.

"Thanks," she murmured, accepting the hot drink. "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"You didn't," he assured her. "I wasn't doing anything, and I meant it when I said call anytime."

"Even when you're screwing Hummel?" Harry choked on his tea, coughing and spluttering.

"Excuse me?" he asked, feeling the blood drain from his face.

"Oh, please," Santana muttered. "It was obvious the way you kept eye-fucking him. At first I thought it was one-sided and you were being a creeper, but then he said he'd done the nasty and you looked so damn proud of yourself it couldn't have been anyone else." Harry flushed darkly; was he that obvious?

"Does, uh, anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of," she told him. "They're too stupid or too naïve to figure it out. But if there's one thing I know, it's when people are fucking. How long has it been going on?"

"Seven months. We met in the summer, before we knew I'd be his teacher," he admitted. Santana's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, I thought it started after all the sectionals drama. You go, Mr B," she drawled. "Nice one getting the stick out of that boy's ass, he's way less annoying now. Even if you did replace it with a stick of your own."

"Santana, that's totally inappropriate," he reminded half-heartedly, blushing. "But thank you. I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"Why would I do that? You're pretty cool for a teacher, I don't want you getting arrested or put on a sex offender's list or whatever. Then who'd help me get my cuddle on with Britt?" He chuckled, nudging her shoulder.

"I'm only here until the end of the year," he confessed. "It's too stressful, keeping my relationship with Kurt a secret. And I'm too young to teach High School here, half you kids are more like my friends than my students. I'm staying in Lima, obviously, but I'm quitting my job at the end of the year."

"Well that sucks," she said bluntly. "I was actually learning shit."

"Sorry," he apologised, not sounding too sincere. If he had to teach for another year, he'd go insane. "Won't your parents be wondering where you are?"

"Nah, my dad lives across state and my mom's never home anyway. Half the time I spend the night at Britt's or Puck's, but… I can't go to either of those places." Harry sensed more, but figured opening a new can of worms wasn't the best idea.

"You can stay here, if you like. I've got a guest room, and you can borrow some sweats or something to sleep in," he offered. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened to inappropriate?" she mocked, making him smirk.

"Sod inappropriate. I've never been one for rules." He put his mug in the sink, crossing to the laundry room and finding some clothes for her to borrow. "Apologies, but the pants are Kurt's; mine would swamp you," he told her, tossing some grey flannel pyjama pants and a white t-shirt in her direction. "Come on, you should get some sleep."

.-.

Teddy woke before Harry, and of course decided to go poke his father in the face until he joined him in wakefulness. Harry groaned, swatting feebly at the hand. "Ted, leave off. Time is it?" he asked, reaching out to snake an arm around his son and lifting him onto the bed.

"Seven," Teddy told him, grinning, wide awake. Harry mentally cursed.

"Why are you up so early?" he complained, sitting up. "Merlin, you're even dressed. You're awfully perky this morning, what's the occasion?" Teddy shrugged, looking away.

"Just woke up," he insisted. Harry let it go; he was probably just excited about something going on in school.

"Well, go downstairs and watch cartoons, I'll be down in a minute to start breakfast. And be quiet going past the guest room; Santana was feeling sad, so she stayed the night," he explained. Teddy frowned, amber eyes wide in concern.

"Does she need a hug?" he asked earnestly, making Harry smile.

"Not just yet, kiddo – she's probably still asleep – but when she comes down for breakfast, I'm sure she'd love a hug," he agreed. Teddy nodded, scrambling off the bed and running from the room. Harry smiled to himself when he heard the boy's footstep slow when he passed the door to the guest room, before speeding up again down the stairs. Yawning, Harry rubbed a hand over his stubbled jaw, sitting up; he was awake, he might as well start the day.

Santana didn't come down until just gone eight, showered and dressed in the same clothes from the previous night. She tossed the borrowed pyjamas at him as well as a towel. "I borrowed your shower, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. How you feeling?" he asked, dropping the clothing in the laundry room.

"Killer headache, otherwise better. I still wanna push cripple-pants out of his wheelchair, though, is that bad?" Harry laughed, passing her a mug of coffee.

"A little, yeah. Just give it some time, things might change. Breakfast? We've got… various cereals in the cupboard up there – Ted's fussy sometimes – toast, I think there's some toaster waffles around here somewhere…" he trailed off, browsing through the cupboards. "Wow, I really need to go shopping."

"Cereal's fine. I love me some Lucky Charms," Santana assured, spotting the brightly coloured box in the open cupboard. Harry passed it to her, grabbing a bowl for her. "Where's the midget?"

"If by midget you mean my son, he's watching cartoons in the living room. Feel free to join him, I think it's Pokémon right now," he said with a glance at his watch.

"Tempting, but I'll pass. I gotta get home and change before school," she pointed out, taking a seat at the kitchen table with a large bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Fair enough. Another Sex Ed Glee club today, I think. I just hope it won't be more stuff from the celibacy club," he told her, snorting. Santana rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, please; Berry's only in that to try convince people she's over Frankenteen, and Quinn's a total hypocrite. Celibacy, my ass; it's not celibacy when no one will sleep with you anyway," the girl remarked, making him snicker.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, but you are so very right. Celibacy is a ridiculous expectation. Kids will have sex, it's a fact of life. Even the ones who act like they don't know the meaning of the word are secret sex fiends," he mused; it was always the quiet ones. He'd heard way more than he ever wanted to know about Hermione's sex habits – the girl was kinkier than he'd ever imagined – and Kurt was proof enough that innocence was just an act.

"Oh, dude, now I'm imagining Berry into S&M, eww," Santana groaned, and he choked on his toast.

"Oh, God, Santana, why did you say that?" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remove the memory from his mind.

"I bet Hummel's a total freak in bed," the Latino girl mused. "He's probably all kind of crazy under all those layers. He's gotten feisty this year." Harry blushed brightly, and Santana smirked. "Aww, yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"He'd kill you if he heard you talking about him like that," Harry told her. Santana's smirk widened as she got up, setting her empty bowl in the sink.

"Then it's a good thing you ain't gonna tell him," she retorted with a grin. "If I need to come over again, I'll remember to call first, just in case you two are getting your kink on." Harry reached out, poking her in the shoulder.

"That's enough out of you; I'm still your teacher," he mock-threatened. She laughed, grabbing him in a loose hug.

"Whatever, dude. I'm out, I'll see you in class. Thanks for this," she added, expression serious. Harry squeezed her back briefly before releasing her, setting his plate in the sink.

"Anytime. Unless, of course, I'm getting my kink on. Then you'll have to sit in the car and wait," he teased with a wink.

"I knew it!" she cried triumphantly on her way out, and he laughed, shaking his head. So much for student-teacher boundaries. He wondered how long it would take for his boundaries to fall with the rest of the Glee kids.

"Ted, come on," he called to the boy, checking his watch. "Time for school!"

.-.

"Santana's been giving me weird looks all day, do you know what that's about?" Kurt asked in a low voice, walking by Harry's side on the way to English.

"Ah, yeah. It's a long story involving a meltdown and tentative lesbianism, but she knows about, y'know." Kurt's eyes went almost comically wide, but he couldn't question Harry as they arrived at the classroom. Harry winced at the look his boyfriend shot him; he was so in for it when they got home.

.-.

"So while you were comforting Santana last night, I was being put through the most horrifically embarrassing conversation with dad. Someone told him about the whole Sex Ed stuff – probably Finn – and he took it upon himself to make sure I was… informed," Kurt told him after Teddy had gone to bed. Harry looked up from his marking, incredulous.

"Seriously? That's… kind of sweet in a really cringey way. Was it bad?" Kurt nodded vehemently.

"There were pamphlets." Harry winced, stroking his boyfriend's thigh with his foot.

"Poor baby. At least he tried, though, that means a lot."

"I know, and I love that he cares, and I probably would have really appreciated it if I hadn't been with you, but… I really don't want to tell my dad that I know plenty about sex through experience. At least he didn't go graphic, most of it was about understanding that sex is emotional as well as physical, and not to do it lightly. I just pointed out that I wasn't planning on doing it with anyone but you, so there were no problems there," Kurt reasoned with a shrug, making Harry smile.

"Love you, too." He tucked his bare toes under Kurt's leg, burrowing into the warmth. "Should I expect a visit and a threat to shoot me if I don't respect you?" Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I think he's done with all that. He likes you enough to only beat you up a little," he joked. "How's the marking going?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the doorbell rang. His eyes went wide in alarm; who the hell could that be?

"Back in a minute," he murmured, removing his feet and going to open the door. "Holly, hey, what's up?"

"I'm heading out," she told him. "The gig's up, I've got a new job to get to. I'll be hanging around in the area, though… me and Will are going to try and make a go of things." Harry smiled, hugging his friend.

"That's great, Hol. We're still on for drinks on Friday, right?" The blonde grinned at him.

"You bet your ass we are. I just wanted to come over and say thanks for helping me out with all the Sex Ed stuff with the Glee kids. It was desperately needed," she said with a pointed look.

"Oh, I know," he agreed, still stunned at how ignorant they had been. "As much as I'd love to invite you in for drinks, I've kinda got company, so…" he trailed off with an apologetic shrug, and she waved him off with a smile.

"No problem, I'll catch you later. Keep it real, hot stuff."

"You too, sweetheart. And thanks for all the help with Britt and Santana," he added, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"My pleasure, anything I can do to help. See you Friday." With that, she left, and Harry let out a sigh of relief when he'd shut the door. That could have been awkward.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked when Harry returned.

"Holly, she's got a new job so she came to say goodbye. But her and Will got together, so she'll still be around." Harry snuggled back into the couch, feet creeping underneath Kurt once more.

"That's cool. If your feet are so cold why don't you just put some damn socks on?" Kurt teased, and Harry gave a lopsided smile.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to bug you by doing this," he retorted, burrowing deeper to make his point. Kurt tossed a pillow at him, glaring lightly.

"I'm doing my homework for _your_ class, give me a break." Harry gave a put-upon sigh, looking back down at his marking.

"Fine, fine, spoilsport." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, lips pursed.

"You won't be saying that when I pick a toy to learn about tonight," he retorted. Harry gaped at him; he was ready so soon? He got the mental image of his boyfriend sprawled in the bed, trying out some of his toys, and groaned as his jeans grew tighter.

"Have I mentioned recently that I love you?" Kurt laughed, leaning across the couch to kiss him.

"Mm, a few times, but I can always hear it again."

"Finish your homework, then it's bed time."


	25. Chapter 24

**_Chapter Wordcount: _**_6923_

* * *

Harry wanted to hit his head against the wall when he went into Teddy's room that morning, only to find the boy sniffling and bright red with a fever. "Oh, cub," he murmured, stroking the boy's clammy forehead. "I think I'm going to have to call you in sick," he told him, cursing under his breath. Laura couldn't stay with him during the day; she had work. But he couldn't stay home, there was no one to cover his classes. "Think you'll be alright coming in with me today, love? I'll call uncle Charlie on my way in, but I don't think he can get here until this evening." From what he knew, Charlie had a few weeks off, and hopefully the redhead wouldn't mind coming for a visit.

"Harry, come on, we're going to be late," Kurt called from the hallway, poking his head round the door. "What's wrong?"

"Teddy's got a fever, he's not going into school today. But there's no one to look after him – Laura's at work, so's your dad and Carole. I've got no one to cover my classes, I'm going to have to bring him in with me. I'll call Charlie and see if he can get a portkey out here for a few days, he's most likely to be free. Would you go downstairs and pack some snacks for Teddy, and a couple of toys? He'll probably spend most of today sleeping, but for when he's not…" Kurt nodded, leaving the room, and Harry turned back to his son.

"Throat hurts, daddy," Teddy murmured, and Harry frowned.

"I know, cub. Let's just get you dressed, then I'll give you a pepper-up and a fever reducer, then we'll sort out breakfast, yeah?" He summoned his phone while he burrowed through his son's things, finding comfortable sweats and a t-shirt for him. Phone clamped between his shoulder and ear, he quickly called Teddy's school to let them know he wouldn't be in, before finding Charlie's number.

"Alright, Harry," the dragon tamer greeted warmly.

"Hi, Charlie. Are you still free this week? It's a bit of an emergency. Ted's not well, but I've got no one to look after him, and no one to cover my classes," Harry explained, gently tugging Teddy's pyjama top off and pulling the t-shirt on.

"I'm all clear this week – the kids are with Ollie's parents, and he's over in France for the match. Want me to come over?" Harry sighed in relief.

"If you could? I know it's last-minute, but I didn't know who else to call."

"Not a problem, kid. I'll see what I can do about a portkey and keep you posted. Give the cub a hug from me, and hopefully I'll see you both soon."

"Charlie, you're a godsend and I love you loads," Harry declared, making the redhead chuckle.

"It's somewhere in the brother contract to be emergency babysitter, I'm sure of it. But I love you too, I'll see you later." Harry hung up, finishing getting Teddy dressed and carrying the boy downstairs, blanket and all. Kurt was in the kitchen, wolfing down some brown toast, Teddy's backpack on the table.

"I've got crackers, juice, carrot sticks, baby wipes, fruit flakes, a Spongebob DVD, Moony and his DS. Also, there's a change of clothes just in case, and some crayons," the teen listed. "And your coffee," he added, holding out a red travel mug.

"Kurt, you are amazing," Harry told him firmly, leaning in for a kiss. He set Teddy in a chair, taking a long gulp of coffee before heading for the cupboard he kept the potions in. Hunting down child-safe Pepper-Up and fever reducer, he measured out half-doses – all he was allowed to give a child of Teddy's size and age – and bit his lip; now came the hard task of getting the boy to take them.

"Don' wan' potion," Teddy insisted with a pout, and Harry sighed.

"Cub, please, you'll feel better if you take a potion. Can't you be a brave boy just for a minute? I'll give you some juice after to get rid of the taste." Kurt immediately went to the fridge, reaching for the apple juice.

"No," Teddy denied, arms folded over his chest.

"Please, sweetie. Do it for me?" Kurt pleaded softly, offering up the apple juice.

"Potions icky," Teddy whined, tugging at his ear.

"They'll make you feel better, though. You want to feel better, right?" Teddy bit his lip, evidently weighing the options, before reluctantly nodded. Harry smiled, offering up the first potion. It was only a small dose, and Pepper-Up was the worst tasting of the two. Teddy gulped it down with a grimace, taking a deep breath before doing the same with the second potion, grabbing desperately for the apple juice.

"That's it, good boy. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You're very brave, sweetie. I don't think I could take those like you did," Kurt told him, and Teddy giggled.

"You can't take potions, silly. You're a muggle," he pointed out. Kurt smiled, kissing the five year-old's hair.

"I know, Teddy, but you're still very brave for taking them." Harry shouldered Teddy's bag, gathering the blanket-wrapped boy in his arms.

"Come on, it's school time. I'll see you in Glee, babe," he added, pressing a long kiss to Kurt's lips before stepping out the door. They went to their separate cars, Harry strapping Teddy into his booster seat, and the two of them headed to McKinley. Harry could only hope Charlie could get to him soon.

.-.

"What's the little dude doing here?" Puck asked, walking into the English classroom.

"Teddy's not well, and I couldn't find anyone to look after him," Harry explained. He ignored the other questions until his whole class had entered, all of them looking curiously at the small boy in their teacher's chair, munching on crackers and wearing headphones plugged into the open laptop. "For those of you who haven't met him before, this is my son Teddy. He's sick, and I couldn't get a babysitter or a cover teacher in time, so here he is. Just ignore him, he's a quiet kid. But please, be aware that he is here; try and keep your voices down, and keep the language appropriate, alright?" There were murmurs of assent, even from some of the more rebellious kids; sometimes it paid to be a favourite teacher.

Teddy was asleep by lunch, and news of his presence had quickly spread around the school. Several of the Glee kids had dropped by to check on the boy, and Shannon had offered to let him have the couch in her office if his classroom got too noisy. Even Sue had come by, even if it was to bemoan the fact that he'd actually reproduced – something Harry knocked clean on the head when he explained Teddy's parentage. That seemed to take away some of Sue's steam, and she merely stared at the child oddly before walking off.

"Hey, guys, I get that regionals are super important to you," Harry began when he passed by the Glee club in one of his free blocks. "But so are your grades, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop writing songs in my classes." He'd lost count of the amount of time he'd looked up to see a rhyming dictionary open on the desk and melodies being hummed quietly.

"But Mr B, what if we get inspiration?" Mercedes asked. Harry sighed, giving her a look.

"If the inspiration is that great, write something down to remind yourself and get back to it after class. Real inspiration won't leave you that quickly," he assured. "I don't mean to be a buzzkill, guys, I just really want you to do well with your grades too."

"Sorry, Mr Black," Rachel – one of the most guilty parties – murmured, head ducked. "I'll try and contain my lyrical genius to off hours."

"Thank you," he replied, bouncing a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

"Want me to take him?" Kurt offered, and Harry nodded.

"Please. I just need to stretch a little." He passed the child over to his boyfriend, smiling when Kurt settled the child with ease, ignoring the discreet gagging motions Santana made when no one was looking. Harry took his son back when Will entered, sitting back to listen to the progress the kids had made. Some of the original songs were… interesting. He was almost tempted to encourage them to do 'Trouty Mouth', just to see the faces of the audience.

.-.

Harry received a text halfway through the day, assuring him that Charlie would be there at five. He sighed with relief; Teddy had been alright in school for the day, but he knew he'd be far more comfortable at home in bed. The boy was currently asleep on Shannon's couch, under the watchful eye of the football coach herself. He got through the rest of his classes pretty quickly, occasionally leaving a responsible student in charge — in the few classes he actually _had_ a responsible student — for five minutes so he could go check on his son. Teddy's fever had only gotten worse, and he was desperate to get him home and in bed.

Carrying the groggy child to the car, he carefully strapped him in before getting in the driver's seat, sending off a quick text to Kurt letting him know he was heading out. The brunette replied quickly, assuring he had to drop by his house and pick up some stuff, but would be over afterwards. Teddy slept through the short drive home, and Harry carried him up to bed, changing him into fresh pyjamas with a quick spell. He tucked Moony under his son's arm, pulling the duvet up to Teddy's chin despite knowing it would probably be kicked off within five minutes. Leaning forward, he tenderly brushed sandy hair off Teddy's clammy forehead, wincing at the heat radiating from the skin. "Feel better soon, cub," he murmured, kissing his forehead and standing. He cast a monitoring charm over the boy to let him know when he woke, then left the room in semi-darkness, heading back downstairs.

Kurt arrived about half an hour after Harry got home, and the concern was clear on his face. "How is he?" he asked, greeting his boyfriend with a short kiss.

"Sleeping, still feverish. Charlie should be here in an hour, which will cheer him up a bit." Kurt raised an eyebrow, and Harry smiled slightly. "Uncle Charlie is everyone's favourite. Well, next to Uncle Harry, of course," he added with a wink that made the teen grin. "He works with dragons, which instantly makes him the coolest person in the universe. And he's great with kids; his two have him wrapped around their little fingers."

"Oh, like Teddy doesn't have you around his?" Kurt retorted playfully. Harry shrugged, not denying it.

"He's got you around it, too," he accused, sounding pleased. Kurt felt his cheeks go pink, but it was true. "But at least with Charlie here I won't have to worry about who's looking after him. Ted can be a bit of a bear when he's ill — it's the werewolf genes, I think — and it's a little hard to deal with him if you're not used to it."

"He seemed alright today," Kurt noted, but Harry shook his head.

"It's the first day, he's still in the 'feel sorry for me, I need a cuddle' stage. Give it a day or two and he'll be screaming himself hoarse at the slightest upset. But hopefully a few more rounds of potions and we'll be able to knock it on the head," he said optimistically. "I'm gonna try and get some work done before Charlie gets here. Care to join me?" Kurt smiled, nodding and shouldering his bag.

"Sure."

.-.

The doorbell rang at 5PM on the dot, and Harry's face broke out into a grin as he moved Kurt's feet off his lap, going to answer it. "Charlie, good to see you, mate!" Kurt heard from the hallway.

"You too, kid. How's the cub?" Charlie's voice was a little rough and husky, but upbeat, and Kurt looked up when Harry started to walk through the doorway, still facing the hall.

"Not well at all, I'm afraid. But he's sleeping at the moment, so…" Finally Harry moved, and Kurt got his first glimpse of Charlie Weasley. His hair was as fiery red as Ron's had been, but Charlie was tanned and muscular, which a shiny burn scar taking up most of his forearm, and a puckered straight-line scar on his right cheek. His freckles stood out even through his tan, and he was about an inch shorter than Harry, with broad shoulders and an even broader grin on his face. His jeans and t-shirt were well-worn, and his jacket — was that leather? Snakeskin? — Looked like it had seen better days. "Charlie, this is Kurt, I'm sure Ron and Hermione have told you about him. Kurt, this is my brother Charlie."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt greeted, surprised when Charlie crossed the room in two long strides to offer him a hand. He shook it, the dragon tamer's calloused hand dwarfing his own.

"You too, mate. I hear you've got my little brother quite smitten," Charlie replied with a smirk, ignoring Harry's indignant noise. Kurt flushed; had Ron and Hermione really been saying that?

"Leave off, Char," Harry grumbled, though he was smiling.

"Just telling you what I've heard," Charlie teased, sinking down into the armchair. "How've you been, anyway, kid? Mum told me to tell you that you don't call home enough for her liking."

"Bugger, I'll have to call her tomorrow. I've been busy lately, it's completely slipped my mind. But I've been good, thanks. How about you? How are Ollie and the kids?" Kurt looked back at his homework, still half paying attention to the conversation going on around him. He didn't hesitate to put his feet back in Harry's lap, grinning to himself when the green-eyed man absently massaged them. He didn't understand a lot of what they were talking about — quidditch scores, and references to people and places he'd never heard of — but it was nice to hear Harry talking about his life back home. He tended to avoid the subject with Kurt, partly because most of it would need an explanation longer than the conversation itself, and partly because he just didn't want to talk about it.

Even when Kurt finished his homework, he just packed his books away and made himself comfortable, listening to the conversation. At least, until Harry twitched, cocking his head sideways. "Cub's awake," he murmured, patting Kurt's feet to prompt him to move them. "Won't be a minute." He left, leaving Kurt alone with Charlie, and the redhead offered him a smile.

"Harry must like you a lot," he noted, a knowing glint in his eyes. "It's a long time since I've seen him so comfortable around someone who isn't family." Kurt blushed faintly, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" As far as he was aware, Harry was always like that.

"You don't realise, do you?" Charlie asked, amused. "He's never like this. When he was back home, even surrounded by family he still looked like he was expecting an attack at any minute. But he's comfortable here, letting his guard down a bit." Kurt couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Really?" He remembered how Harry had been when they first met; a little withdrawn sometimes, and a little guarded, like he was hiding a big secret. But as Kurt had gotten to know him, he'd figured Harry had relaxed because he'd started to share those secrets.

"Yeah. It's nice to see. And, of course, it goes without saying that if you break his heart I can feed you to a dragon without too many problems," Charlie added, his grin not faltering for a second as he spoke.

"Leave him alone, Charlie," Harry called, alerting them to his presence. "You're not feeding Kurt to a dragon." He had Teddy in his arms, and the boy's hair turned a bright ginger as he spotted his uncle.

"Uncle Charlie!" he exclaimed quietly, his voice hoarse, and he coughed before he could finish the call. Charlie stood, holding his arms out to take the boy.

"Hey, cub," he greeted softly, kissing the boy's hair. "You feeling poorly, little one?" Teddy nodded pitifully, resting his head on Charlie's shoulder. "Well I'll be here to look after you while your dad's at work. That sound good?" Teddy nodded, happily curling up in his uncle's lap when Charlie sat down. Harry sat back next to Kurt, pulling the countertenor into his side and kissing his hair with a smile.

"I won't let him feed you to a dragon," he teased, making Kurt snicker.

"Thank you," he replied, smiling. "How's he feeling?" Harry shrugged, casting a concerned gaze to his son.

"Not brilliant. But he's due another dose of potions in a little bit, so hopefully that will help." Teddy groaned at those words, making Charlie chuckle.

"Come on, cub, potions aren't that bad. If you think the Pepper-up is icky, you should try the one I have to take when I get burned," he remarked, giving a theatrical shudder. Teddy giggled feebly, hand curled in Charlie's t-shirt. "If you take your potions, I'll let you have the present I brought you." The boy perked up at the mention of presents, and Harry hid a smirk.

"That's that sorted, then," he murmured, meeting Charlie's amused gaze. With that bribery, he doubted Teddy would have any problems with taking his medicine.

.-.

Kurt was woken by the sound of wailing for the third time that night, and he heard Harry groan beside him. "I've got it," he assured, sitting up. Harry had taken the past two times, and it was only fair to let him stay in bed.

"You sure?" Harry checked, peering up at him. Kurt nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to the Brit's neck.

"I'm sure he just needs a hug," he replied, getting out of bed. Padding across the hall to Teddy's room, he nudged the door open, wincing at the pained cries. "Hey, hey," he murmured, seeing the boy sat up in bed, tears running down his cheeks. "It's okay, I got you." He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the boy into his arms and stroking the stormy grey hair. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Tummy hurts," Teddy sniffled, head tucked under Kurt's chin. "Too hot."

"Oh, cub," Kurt soothed, rocking him gently and rubbing his back. "You want a glass of water?" Teddy shook his head, screwing up his face.

"Hurts too much," he protested. Kurt kissed his forehead, sighing.

"I wish I could do something to make it better, sweetie, I really do. But you've taken all the potions you can." And even so, he didn't feel confident measuring out a dose of the medicine. "Do you think you can get back to sleep if I sing to you?" Teddy shrugged, biting his lip. "Let's try, yeah?" He eased the boy back down onto the mattress, rubbing gentle circles on his stomach as he sang softly. Sure enough, Teddy was fast asleep within minutes, and Kurt pulled the duvet over him, pressing a hand to the boy's forehead to check his temperature; still far too high. Figuring there wasn't much else he could do, he turned to leave, jumping in surprise when he saw Charlie leaning in the doorway. There was something that Kurt thought might be approval in his eyes, and he offered a small smile to the redhead.

"I got up to check on him, but you seemed to have it covered," Charlie murmured, voice roughened with sleep.

"Harry got him the past two times, I figured I'd let him sleep a while longer. He has to teach tomorrow, I can sleep in class," Kurt pointed out with a wry smile.

"And Harry let you?" Charlie asked, surprised. Kurt shrugged, glancing to the side.

"It's not the first time," he reasoned. "We take turns when he gets the wolf dreams." Charlie's smile turned into a knowing smirk, and his posture eased, making Kurt wonder what he'd said.

"Ah," he said, ignoring Kurt's confused expression. "And you and Harry have been together… six months?"

"Seven," Kurt corrected, smiling. "And a half." Charlie's smirk grew as he turned back to the guest room.

"My mum's going to love you," he muttered, more to himself than Kurt. "G'night, Kurt." He shut the door before Kurt could say anything, leaving a perplexed seventeen year-old stood in the hallway. Kurt shook his head, retreating to his and Harry's room, wondering when it had stopped being 'Harry's' and started being 'theirs'. His black-haired boyfriend was fast asleep, one arm stretched out where Kurt usually slept as if waiting for him to come back, and Kurt smiled fondly, happily situating himself under the arm. Hopefully Teddy would stay asleep for at least the next two hours; he'd be getting up for school, then, anyway.

.-.-.

When Kurt awoke, he was alone; something that didn't surprise him. He went through his morning beauty routine and picked out an outfit, surprised at the amount of clothes he had in Harry's closet. When had that happened? Dressed and ready for school, he wandered downstairs, slowing when he heard someone say his name in the kitchen. Knowing it was wrong, but too eager to hear what Charlie thought of him, he lurked just outside the ajar door, listening. "Kurt seems nice," Charlie was saying, a teasing quality to his tone. "Settled Teddy so easily you'd think he'd been doing it his whole life."

"Yeah, he's so good with Teddy," Harry replied, pleased. Kurt smiled at the compliment, a happy bubble rising in his chest.

"Aww, never thought I'd see the day," Charlie ribbed. "You've got The Face, little brother."

"What face?" Harry asked, confused.

"The 'I'm so in love with this person' face. Everyone's had it — Bill with Fleur, George with Allie, Ron had it for years with Hermione — but we've all been waiting for it to be your turn."

"Do I really?" Harry questioned, and Kurt thought he sounded happy about Charlie's words. "Yeah… I s'pose I do. I am, though; in love with him, that is. Gods, Char, he's amazing," Harry gushed, bringing a fierce blush to Kurt's cheeks as he realised Harry would probably be mortified to know Kurt was listening in. "He's young, I know, but… I've never felt this way about anyone before. I think he's The One, y'know? I dream about our future, sometimes — hell, I never used to think I _had_ a future! But sometimes I'll just be sat with him or watching him in class and it'll hit me; I want to spend the rest of my life with this gorgeous bloke. And I think he might actually want to spend his with me."

"I'd say he does; you're not the only one with The Face around here," Charlie confided. "Hell, just being around you two makes me want to give you a room and go snog my husband. I'm amazed more people haven't figured you out yet."

Kurt zoned out from the rest of the conversation, a look of shock on his face. Harry really felt that way about him? His heart pounded in his chest, and he was surprised that there wasn't even a question in his mind when he thought about spending the rest of his life with the gorgeous, charming — admittedly, kinda messed-up inside — wonderful green-eyed man in the kitchen. Wow. He was so screwed.

Listening back into the conversation, he smiled in relief when he heard the pair discussing Oliver's quidditch team's chances in whatever tournament he was currently playing in. Hoping he didn't look too much like he'd just eavesdropped on the best conversation he'd heard in his life, he put on a sleepy expression, walking into the kitchen. "Morning," he hummed, offering a smile to his boyfriend, who grinned back somewhat pink-cheeked.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" Harry asked, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"After Teddy settled, yeah. He still asleep?" Harry nodded, letting Kurt go so he could pour some coffee.

"Oh, don't mind me," Charlie piped up, amused. Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to face the man.

"Good morning, Charlie," he chirped in an overly-effeminate voice, and all three of them cracked up.

"Morning, angel," Charlie replied with a playful wink.

"Oi," Harry cut in, "no flirting with the boyfriend. I don't flirt with Ollie." Charlie snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Alright, maybe I do. But only on the pitch."

"Should I be worried?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee. Harry smirked, shaking his head.

"Trust me, love, if there was anything going on between me and Oliver, Charlie would have decked me years ago," he assured. "You're at your dad's tonight, aren't you?" Kurt nodded, leaning against the table as he waited for his toast to pop up.

"Yeah; I'm going out for coffee with Blaine, then the rest of the Glee club are coming over for a writing session, I think. Finn said something yesterday about it." Coffee with Blaine wasn't actually planned, but after overhearing that conversation, he needed to talk to someone who knew about his relationship and wasn't his dad or Finn.

"That's good," Harry replied with a smile, glad Kurt was spending time with his friends out of school. Kurt was silent while he ate his toast, keeping his eye on his watch.

"I'm gonna go up and say bye to Teddy, seeing as I won't see him until tomorrow night," he said once he was finished, setting his plate in the sink and darting upstairs quickly. Teddy's room was dark, the boy's night-light on in the corner, and Kurt peered in to check if he was awake.

"Kurt?" a childish voice whispered, and as he stepped into the room he saw a dull brown eye peeking over the top of the duvet.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm just heading into school, and I'm not going to be here tonight, so I just wanted to hug you goodbye." He perched on the edge of the bed, bending down to hug the boy. "I hope you feel better soon, okay? I'll see you tomorrow after school."

"Love you," Teddy murmured, hugging back feebly.

"Love you, too, cub," Kurt replied, kissing his forehead. "Have fun with your Uncle Charlie." Tucking Teddy back up, feeling him already starting to drift off again, he left the room on tiptoe and hurried back downstairs.

"Was he awake?" Charlie asked, sat on the end of the kitchen table.

"Barely. But he seems to be doing a little better today," Kurt replied, hoping they would be able to avoid the grouchy-bear stage Harry had told him about.

"Hopefully this is just a short thing, then," Harry mused, raising an eyebrow when Kurt started lacing up his boots. "You're not heading in already, are you? You've got ages yet!"

"Early Glee meeting, sorry," Kurt explained apologetically. "I have to get going. I'll see you in class?" As the teen stood, Harry reached out, tugging him forward by the lapel of his jacket and kissing him deeply.

"See you in class, sweetheart. Love you," he murmured, running a hand through the teen's hair, his other hand on Kurt's ass. Kurt smirked, kissing him again quickly.

"Love you." He turned, catching his reflection in the sink, then groaned and turned accusing eyes on his boyfriend. "Did you have to ruin my hair?" Harry laughed, smirking smugly.

"I didn't ruin it. I made it sexier," he insisted, but obligingly reached out to smooth down the mess he made, sneaking another kiss as he did.

"God, you two are even worse than Bill and Fleur after their honeymoon!" Charlie groaned, mock-gagging. The couple blushed, and Harry shot Kurt a fond look.

"Have fun at Glee, good luck with the song writing." And with one last kiss, Kurt left the kitchen, a grin splitting his face and the urge to sing overwhelming. He managed to wait until he got in his car, texting Blaine about the emergency coffee meeting after school. Starting up the engine, he whistled to himself, humming.

"_Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day. I've got a beautiful feeling, everything's going my way!"_

.-.

Blaine was already at the coffee shop when Kurt arrived, and his thick eyebrows rose at the grin on his friend's face. "Someone's had a good day," he drawled in amusement. "What's the big emergency, then?"

"Give me two seconds to get coffee. Want anything?" Kurt queried, setting his bag down on the chair opposite Blaine. The Warbler shook his head, and Kurt went to join the short queue, bringing his coffee over and sitting down.

"Come on, spill," Blaine urged, smiling. "You look like you've just been given an acceptance letter from NYADA."

"It's better," Kurt declared. "So Harry's brother Charlie is visiting this week to look after Teddy — he's not well, poor thing — and Harry was up before me this morning. When I got downstairs, I heard him talking to Charlie in the kitchen, and I kind-of eavesdropped," he admitted.

"Wait, Charlie Weasley is in town? Is his husband with him?" Kurt shook his head, and Blaine pouted. "Damn, I'm a huge fan."

"How do you even know about all this stuff?" Kurt asked, knowing Blaine's mother hadn't been very active in the wizarding world.

"I was curious," Blaine replied, shrugging. "It wasn't hard to find out once I knew where to look. Anyway, don't distract me. What were they saying that you eavesdropped on?" Kurt relayed the conversation, watching Blaine's jaw drop further and further. "Wow, Kurt," he murmured, stunned. "That's… wow. Do you think he's… The One?" Kurt smiled at his friend and nodded, heart swelling just at the thought of being with Harry in five, ten or even fifteen years time.

"I know he is," he declared softly. "Is that crazy? I'm barely seventeen, and I've never dated anyone but him… but I know that I never want to date anyone else." Blaine shrugged, looking contemplative.

"I don't think it's that crazy," he reasoned. "I mean, some people are perfectly happy with the first person they date. If you connect, you connect, maybe you don't need to date anyone else." He smiled, sipping at his coffee. "I'll admit, I'm a little jealous," he confessed. Kurt bit his lip, but Blaine cut him off before he could speak. "Not because I still have feelings for you," he assured, watching the other boy let out a breath of relief. "I'm over that, I promise. But you have what I've always dreamed about having; an awesome boyfriend who loves you as much as you love him, and a relationship where you don't have even the slightest doubt of their devotion to you. That's the stuff romance movies are made of, y'know?" Kurt beamed, unable to hide his joy. He hadn't realised how much he'd wanted to gush to one of his friends about Harry; it made him wish he could tell the girls, but it was far too risky. "Besides, you don't need me to tell you that your man is totally hot." Blaine's expression was leering, and Kurt smirked.

"He is, isn't he?" he agreed, remembering a time when Blaine's words would have sent him bright red and stuttering. A time before Harry had helped him out of his shell, and past his fear of intimacy. "Gaga, this is insane. I'm practically living with him already, I get up in the night to settle Teddy when he has nightmares, he's met my family and I'm starting to meet his. This is really happening."

"Deep breaths, Kurt," Blaine teased, leaning back in his chair. "Just relax and let things happen how they happen. You're obviously in it for the long haul," he pointed out. "Damn… you're shacking up with _Harry Potter_, I don't even… he's _Harry Potter_! Do you understand how famous he is among certain circles?"

"Well the way you're saying his name gives me some idea," Kurt replied wryly. Blaine blushed, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Sorry, but it's just… _Harry Potter_." The name was said in an awed whisper, making Kurt roll his eyes.

"Can you stop focusing on who he is and focus on the fact that he told his brother he wants to spend _the rest of his life _with me?" he retorted, trying to stop himself from squealing.

"Right, of course, sorry," Blaine agreed, letting the front legs of his chair fall back to the floor. "Damn, Kurt, I'm so happy for you! You have to invite me to the wedding," he teased, watching Kurt's face turn cherry red.

"No one said anything about a wedding!" the blue-eyed teen protested, glaring when Blaine merely laughed.

"It was implied," he insisted with a smirk "Seriously, it's awesome. Have you thought about telling Mercedes?" Kurt bit his lip, staring into the dregs of his coffee.

"I want to, but… something this huge, I get the feeling she'd let it slip. It's not that I don't trust her, but things are finally starting to go smoothly, and I really don't want to mess this up. Does that make me a bad friend?"

"I think it's reasonable, though I do think you should maybe tell her soon before she finds out herself. She's already getting suspicious, after…y'know." She wasn't letting the subject of Kurt's lack of virginity lie, and had taken to randomly popping into Dalton on the evenings she thought Kurt might be there to try and catch them out. "That won't be pretty," Blaine remarked, wincing. Kurt grimaced; Mercedes finding out on her own would be a nightmare.

"I'll think about it," he promised, though he knew his thinking was done. He couldn't tell Mercedes, not unless he wanted Rachel and Tina to know. And if he told Rachel, well… he might as well take out a notice in the local newspaper. He was still amazed Finn hadn't let anything slip. He checked his watch, cursing when he saw how much time had passed. "I need to get home, everyone's coming over for a songwriting session," he said apologetically, downing the last of his coffee. Blaine nodded, shouldering his bag and standing to walk Kurt to his car.

"We're having a pizza night at Dalton on the 10th, are you in? The rest of New Directions are invited, of course." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Three days after regionals? Is that safe?" he asked wryly, and Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, once the competition's over, it's over. No hard feelings, even when we kick your butts," he teased.

"I'll check, but I'm sure we'll be up for it. Thanks for coming out here to listen to me freak out," Kurt replied, reaching to hug his friend tightly.

"Anytime," Blaine promised, smiling. "But you don't need to freak out; this is a good thing, Kurt." Kurt beamed, hands still on Blaine's shoulders.

"You will find someone," he told him firmly. "And then it'll be my turn to tease you about being hopelessly in love. I'll see you soon, yeah?" Blaine offered him a smile, stepping back to allow Kurt to get into his car.

"Definitely. Good luck with the song writing." Kurt groaned, shaking his head.

"We'll need it." He shut the door, waving as Blaine headed to his own car. Talking with Blaine had eased a lot of his 'oh my God I'm seventeen and in a relationship that's very likely to be permanent' panic, and now all he was left with was the comfortable happiness settled in his chest that grew when he thought of Harry. He was lucky, he knew; not many people had The One wander into their lives at such an early age. Now all he had to do was not mess it up.

.-.

He called Harry when he got home, as the rest of the Glee club hadn't arrived yet. They didn't talk long — Teddy was awake and grumpy — but it was nice to check in. Kurt was hard pressed pretending everything was normal, and acting like he hadn't overheard the conversation that morning. After hanging up, Kurt wandered down to his room, attempting to make it look a little more lived-in. He was thankful for his neatness; were he an ordinary messy teenager like Finn, it would be all-too obvious that he was spending his time elsewhere. "Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Burt asked, leaning in the doorway and watching his son pile papers and notepads on his desk.

"Making it look like I've actually been spending time in here," Kurt replied wryly. Burt snorted, walking over to rumple the bedsheets a little.

"There you go. Y'know, if you actually came home once in a while, you wouldn't have this problem," the man remarked, arms folded over his chest.

"Hey, I come home sometimes! I was home…" He paused, casting back to think of the last time he'd been home both for dinner and to stay the night. Probably the day after his birthday, and that didn't really count as it was a sleepover. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Burt muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Kid, you know I don't mind you spending time at Harry's. He's a good kid, and having you around probably makes it easier for him with Teddy. But seriously, Kurt, you're seventeen and still in school; you're not moving in with him until you've graduated. I don't want to have to put my foot down on this." Kurt sighed, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry, dad. I guess I lost track of things. I promise, I'll talk to Harry and I'll start cutting down the time I spend at his," he assured. Burt reached out, clasping his son's shoulder.

"I'd appreciate that. I'm trying not to be the bad guy, here, but try and see this from my point of view. Knowing he's a good guy and trusting him with you doesn't mean I'm happy with you spending all your time at his. Hell, Kurt, I've only got a little over a year before you up sticks to New York to follow your dreams, and then he'll have you all the time. Give me this?" Kurt frowned, hugging his dad, the guilt gnawing at his stomach.

"I will," he murmured apologetically. "I didn't realise, dad, I'm so sorry. Maybe we can make a schedule, or something? Nights I need to be home, and nights I'm allowed to spend at Harry's?" Before Burt could reply, the doorbell rang, and he rubbed at his head.

"We'll sort that out another time. Go have fun with your friends," he urged. "And kid?" Kurt turned in the doorway, seeing his dad smile. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home," Kurt replied, smiling back. Finn called his name, and he dashed up the stairs, grinning when he saw Rachel and Mercedes taking off their coats. "Ladies," he greeted warmly. "You're the first ones here, I was just about to set up some snacks in the living room." Burt and Carole were taking the opportunity to go on a date, and would probably be gone within twenty minutes. Rachel beamed at him, removing a notebook and her rhyming dictionary from her purse.

"That's great, because I have some ideas that I think everyone will _love_." Kurt shared a glance with Mercedes, who made a face behind the Jewish girl's back. Thankfully, as Rachel went to talk Finn's ear off about her ideas and attempt to flirt poorly with the boy, the doorbell rang again, and Kurt opened the door to Santana, Brittany, Puck and Quinn.

"S'up, dude," Puck greeted, lightly punching Kurt's shoulder in greeting. Kurt smiled at the mohawked boy, letting the group inside.

"Hi, guys. The others are in the living room; we're waiting on Tina, Mike, Artie and Sam," he told them, rolling his eyes when Puck tossed his jacket over the bannister and wandered straight through to the living room as if he lived there. Quinn, hearing Rachel's voice, quickly went off to shove her relationship with Finn in the brunette's face, and Santana smirked at him, pinkies linked with Brittany.

"Hey, Hummel? You might want to pull out one of those many gay scarves you own. The prude patrol might not have noticed that monster hickey, but someone's bound to," she told him, staring at his neck. His eyes went wide, and he looked in the small mirror on the wall. The hickey on his throat was half-covered by his shirt, but the other half was glaringly obvious.

"Damn it, I told him!" he muttered under his breath, glaring when Santana snickered. "Thanks for the warning."

"I did it for him, not for you," she retorted, though there was a smile on her face. "C'mon, Britt-Britt. Let's leave Hummel to cover up his dirty secret."

"Lord Tubbington came home with a hickey the other night," the blonde told her friend, sounding concerned. "I think he's been seeing that slutty cat that lives down the street." Kurt blinked, then shook his head, turning to go down to his bedroom. He was going to kill Harry the next time he saw him.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Wordcount: **__5026_

* * *

Kurt's new resolve to spend less time at Harry's was probably going to kill him. His boyfriend was more than supportive, and Teddy was still too entertained by the novelty of having Charlie around to be too bothered by it, but still… he'd underestimated how much he'd gotten used to it. Even the little things, like when Harry brought him tea while he was doing his homework, or being able to cuddle up on the couch with him at the end of a crappy day at school, Kurt missed. And Harry didn't seem to be faring too well, either, if his texts were anything to go by. But finally, Thursday rolled around, and Kurt was allowed to spend the night with his boyfriend.

Almost as soon as Kurt stepped through the door, he was bundled in a rib-crushing hug. "Missed you," Harry murmured, drawing him into a deep kiss. Kurt moaned lowly, relishing in the contact he hadn't had in days. It had been torture seeing Harry around school and being unable to so much as hold his hand.

"I missed you, too," he replied when they parted, relishing in the feel of Harry's muscular arms around him. "How's Teddy?"

"Doing better; his fever broke last night. How are you?" Harry's fingers ran through Kurt's hair, tousling the neatly styled curls.

"Starting to freak out," Kurt admitted, well aware of regionals on Saturday. Harry smiled, dragging his fingers up his boyfriend's cloth-covered back.

"I'd better do my best to help you relax tonight, then," he drawled, the promise in his tone making Kurt smirk. "But we can't justify going to bed at four, so come cuddle with me," the Brit pleaded. Kurt grinned, slipping off his shoes.

"How can I say no to that?" They found Charlie and Teddy in the living room, engrossed in a tense game of Candyland. They both looked up, and Teddy beamed when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt!" he cheered, throwing himself at the teen's legs. Kurt grinned, crouching to hug him properly.

"Hey, sweetie. You seem to be feeling a lot better," he noted, smoothing pale purple hair from the boy's forehead.

"Yeah, my tummy doesn't hurt so much anymore," the boy said happily, nuzzling at Kurt's neck. "Missed you, Kurt."

"I missed you, too, cub. But I bet you had a lot of fun with Uncle Charlie, huh?" Teddy nodded, gesturing to the game board.

"Playin' Candyland. I'm winning," he declared proudly. Charlie scowled playfully, winking at Kurt.

"The game's not over yet, cub," he challenged, beckoning the boy back to the game. Kurt joined Harry on the couch, blissfully tucking himself into the taller man's side.

"See?" Harry mused. "You were missed around here. But I do get where your dad's coming from, and I want to stay on his good side, so let's stick to his schedule." Kurt snorted, head on Harry's chest.

"Suck-up," he muttered lightly. "Maybe he'll let up a little after a few weeks. Once he realises he can get away with eating crappy food when I'm not there." Carole's cooking was healthy enough, but every once in a while she couldn't say no to her husband's puppy-eyes, and they'd end up with burgers or pizza. It happened a lot more often when Kurt wasn't around to tell Carole to stand her ground.

"I hope so. I'm afraid you've rather spoiled me for sleeping alone; I can't seem to get comfortable without you with me," Harry told him quietly. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough, and Charlie groaned theatrically.

"Merlin, are you always like this?" he complained playfully. "I thought your sulking about being alone was bad enough! Trust you, Potter, to find someone as much of a bloody romantic as you are."

"I think it's adorable," Kurt defended, seeing his boyfriend blush. Charlie snorted, an amused glint in his eyes.

"You would, wouldn't you," he retorted, smirking. "Either you're both secretly thirteen year-old girls, or the sex is frigging fantastic." Kurt and Harry shared a look, smirking through their matching blushes. "Well, that answers my question," the redhead murmured, snickering to himself as he took his turn at the game.

"You're just jealous because Ollie's in France," Harry jibed, fingers twining with Kurt's. Charlie pouted, giving his younger brother a pointed look.

"Yes," he grumbled. "As much as I love spending time with you and the brat, I do miss my own."

"How often are you and Oliver apart?" Kurt queried, having picked up that Oliver was out of the country a lot because of quidditch.

"Depends on what season it is; for the British League, he can usually apparate home most nights, he'll maybe only spend one or two nights away. But during the World Cup season, he'll be away for a week or two for away matches. Sometimes we go over with him, but with the kids… Ollie's probably only got another four years left in the business; most players retire at thirty. I'm not going to stop him while he's in his prime," Charlie reasoned, shrugging. "He had to deal with me being at the reserve for weeks on end before we had the kids, it's only fair." Charlie, Kurt had learned, only did consulting work for the Romanian dragon reserve now. They'd call him in when they were short on staff, or needed an expert eye on something, but for the most part, he stayed at home with the kids.

"No worries, Char, I'm sure you'll be back home soon. You've got to pick up Grant and Jess from Ollie's parents' on Sunday," Harry pointed out, making Charlie grin.

"That's true."

"Can I come see Grant and Jess?" Teddy asked hopefully. Harry chuckled, shaking his head at his son.

"You've still got to finish school, cub! We'll go home and see everyone in the summer, yeah?" Teddy nodded eagerly, looking excited at the prospect. "You'll be around in the summer, won't you?"

"For most of it, yeah. But even if we're not, I'm sure we can take time out of our busy schedules to pop back for a visit," Charlie teased, winking. Kurt smiled at Teddy's beaming smile, wondering if he'd have to go without Harry for several weeks in the summer… or maybe he'd even go with him.

.-.-.

Kurt wished he could've begged his dad to let him spend Friday night at Harry's; maybe then he wouldn't have spent it freaking out about regionals. He spent half the night on Skype to Mercedes, convinced their original songs were terrible and they were going to make fools of themselves. In his defence, he didn't seem to be the only one; Finn was too nauseous to eat dinner, and he'd been fielding calls all evening. When his phone rang at a little before eleven, he groaned aloud, but it quickly changed into a happy sound when he saw the caller ID. "Hey," he greeted, trying not to sound like he'd been ranting down the phone a lot.

"Hello, sweetheart. How you holding up?" Harry asked knowingly. Kurt wailed, falling back on his bed.

"Terribly. Our songs are awful and we've not had a rehearsal time and the Warblers are _really_ good. Harry, what if we suck?" Harry chuckled, making Kurt glare at the wall.

"Love, you won't suck. You're going to be wonderful, and you're going to win, and then you're going to come home with me and celebrate with amazing sex. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed, smiling reluctantly. "But what if we're not?" Harry groaned lightly, exasperated.

"Kurt, sweetheart, are you ready for bed?" he asked, startling the teen.

"What? Yeah, but I'm too wound up to sleep," Kurt replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Turn off your lights and get into bed," Harry instructed firmly. Kurt rolled his eyes, but obliged.

"If this is an angle for phone sex, you're going about it the wrong way," he told his boyfriend frankly, bemused.

"I'm not angling for phone sex," Harry promised with a chuckle. "Are you in bed?"

"Yeah," Kurt told him, sliding under the duvet.

"Good. Close your eyes, and breathe nice and slowly." Harry's voice was low and soothing, and Kurt obeyed, trying to steady his breathing. "Imagine you're here with me. In my bed, in my arms, your head on my chest how you usually sleep." Kurt concentrated, envisioning being in Harry's bed. His boyfriend's long arm a comforting weight over his hips, the steady thump-thump of Harry's heartbeat under his ear. He could almost smell the musky scent of the Brit's aftershave. "You there?"

"Yeah," Kurt murmured, keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"Good. Relax, and think of me running my fingers through your hair." Kurt smiled, wishing Harry really were there. "I can stay on until you fall asleep if you like?" As tempting as it sounded, Kurt didn't want to run the battery out on his phone.

"I'm okay," he assured, feeling far calmer just from hearing Harry's voice. "Thank you."

"No problem," Harry replied fondly. "Figured you'd be nervous. But you've got no reason to be, so just relax, hmm?"

"I love you," Kurt told him, starting to feel sleepy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," Harry agreed. "Love you, too, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Harry hung up, and Kurt reached over to plug his phone into his speakers to charge it, rolling back over with a yawn. Concentrating on the imaginary heartbeat under his ear, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

.-.-.

It was a group of caffeine-high teenagers that gathered in the McKinley High parking lot early on Saturday morning, as well as two less exuberant teachers. Harry kept looking up to meet Kurt's gaze, blushing and looking back down again, a happy grin tugging at his lips. He hoped nobody noticed; well, no one who didn't already know. The look on Will's face said that _he'd_ noticed, and it wasn't appreciated. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his friend, merely helping usher the kids onto the bus they'd rented for the occasion. Their performance outfits, make-up and music were all packed in the trunk, and the kids were practically bouncing off the walls. He briefly reached forward to squeeze Kurt's hand as they boarded the bus. Kurt glanced back at him, smiling briefly. "Thanks for last night," he murmured under his breath, and Harry grinned.

"Anytime," he replied in a whisper. Kurt went to join Mercedes, and Harry ignored the look Will shot him as they sat down at the front of the bus, motioning for the driver to leave.

"Last night?" the Spanish teacher asked pointedly. Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Not like that," he insisted. "Burt made him stay at home last night, he's been spending too much time at mine lately. He was freaking out about today, so I called and talked to him until he was calm enough to get some sleep. Nothing dirty involved." Will smiled somewhat sheepishly, apology in his eyes.

"That was actually kinda sweet of you," he remarked, making Harry chuckle.

"Will Schuester, are you doubting my ability to be sweet?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "I'll have you know, I can be sickeningly sweet when I'm in the mood for it. Just ask my brother Charlie, he's been staying all week and looking after Teddy. I think he's fed up of us." Will snickered, nudging him with his shoulder.

"I'll take your word for it," he assured playfully. "He's okay now, right?" Harry looked up at the curved mirror that allowed them to see what was going on at the back of the bus; Kurt was whispering with Mercedes, an iPod headphone in one ear, and had a bright grin on his face. The wizard smiled to himself, looking back to Will.

"Yeah, I'd say he's fine."

.-.

Harry got off the bus with the rest of the kids, buzzing with excitement. While he hadn't yet heard their original songs, he was assured they were incredible. "I really feel good about this one," Will confided, a small grin tugging at his lips. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, pulling him closer briefly.

"I'm sure they'll be amazing," he insisted. "They all seem really pumped for this. Way better than what happened at sectionals." He winced at the memory, very glad the kids had all resolved their differences.

"Oh, God, don't remind me," Will murmured, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go get the kids registered, can you take them to get changed?" Harry nodded, jogging to catch up with the group.

"Let's go, guys. We've got this one in the bag!"

Yet again, they were picked to perform third – Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing – so when they slid into their seats behind the Warblers, Harry had an odd sense of déjà vu. Kurt leaned over the seat in front of him to hug Blaine around the shoulders and kiss the younger boy's cheek, and Harry smirked, wondering how that would go to fuel the Glee club's suspicions that Blaine was the one who'd taken Kurt's virginity. The Dalton boy hadn't been around much, too busy with regionals preparation, but Kurt spent a lot of time on the phone to him, and as such Harry had heard all about the coffee shop ambush. He found it hilarious how worried Blaine was that he'd kill him.

"Good luck, Warblers," Harry called softly to the blazer-wearing teens, and Blaine reached back to offer him a fist, which he bumped obligingly.

"You too." Harry shared a proud smile with Will as the Warblers and New Directions all reached to shake hands over their seats; several of them were now friends, having been brought together through Kurt and Blaine, and it was nice to see friendly competition going on. Sue was sat by the empty chairs reserved for Aural Intensity, sneering at them, and Harry childishly stuck his tongue out at her. The lights dimmed and they all turned to face the stage in anticipation.

Aural Intensity's performance was… actually kind of insulting. The pandering to the judges was offensively blatant, and the singing wasn't even that great. Harry smirked to himself; that was one choir out of the running. Now it was just between the Warblers and New Directions.

When the Warblers got up to leave, they were offered small high-fives and fist-bumps on their way out, whispers of good luck following them. Harry kept his fingers crossed that Blaine choked, or something; he liked the kid, but he wanted them to lose. But no, they were pretty damn near perfect. Blaine was, of course, lead singer on all the songs. But there was plenty of enthusiasm from the boys in the background, and the harmonies were incredible. It was going to be tough to beat them. Harry only hoped the kids weren't exaggerating when they said their original songs were good.

They got up and snuck from the auditorium halfway through the Warblers' last song, heading for the green room. "Okay, guys," Will began, "this is it. Your songs are amazing, your dancing is great, and you know you can do this. The Warblers were good, yes, but we're better. So go out there and show them how it's done!" The kids all broke into cheers, rushing to touch up their make-up and get into position. Harry was surprised when Kurt briefly hugged him, thankful that Will was the only other person in the room.

"Good luck, gorgeous," Harry whispered in the teen's ear, patting his arse discreetly and urging him from the room. Will opened his mouth, and Harry held up a finger. "Not a word from you, mister." Chastened, Will shut his mouth again, and the two went back out to their seats. Harry's knee bounced nervously as he waited for the curtain to rise, and as he heard Rachel start singing, his breath caught. The song wasn't just good; it was professional standard. It could easily be on the radio. And they sang it so beautifully; Rachel was obviously singing to Finn, but the song still had meaning outside of that. It struck a cord within him, and he was embarrassed to feel himself choking up a little. He knew all about having the weight of the world on your shoulders.

He cheered loudly when the first song ended, but quickly shut up as they burst into a second. This one brought a smile to his face; it was _perfect_ for the New Directions. He glanced to Will at his side, hearing impressed murmurs from the Warblers, and beamed. "We got this," he insisted, quietly high-fiving the man. His eyebrows rose when the Warblers started pulling foam hands from under their seats, tossing them out to people, and he looked accusingly at his friend. "When did those get there?"

"While I was getting the kids registered. I had a talk with Blaine, he agreed to keep them for us," Will revealed, smirking. Harry got to his feet, accepting a hand from one of the Warblers – Nick, he thought – waving it in the air with a grin. He laughed aloud when Mike came on with the slushie machine, whooping as cups of confetti were thrown into the audience. The whole crowd went wild, and Harry felt Will wrap an arm around his shoulders, cheering in his ear. They left the auditorium, practically running backstage to find the kids.

"You guys were amazing!" Harry exclaimed, seeing them all hugging and congratulating each other. "I'm literally blown away. I had no idea we had such talented songwriters in our midst."

"The first song was all Rachel," Sam told him, his hand on the girl's shoulder. Harry's eyebrows rose; she came out with that after 'My Headband' and 'Only Child'? He was impressed.

"Wow. Nice one, Rachel. What about the second one?"

"Group effort," Rachel informed him, beaming widely. "We thought it was appropriate."

"I'll say! You definitely fit the brief; that's an anthem if I ever heard one!"

"Whatever happens today, guys, I want you to know that I have never been more proud of all of you," Will called over the crowd, a huge smile on his face. "You were _so_ good!"

"How long will the judging take?" Tina asked, Mike's arms around her from behind.

"About twenty minutes. Five of which we've spent in here already," Will told them, checking his watch. Harry rubbed his hands together, unable to stop grinning. He dropped into a chair, rolling his eyes when Santana and Brittany sat on the arms.

"There's a bathroom round the corner if you wanna get your mack on with Hummel for ten minutes," Santana whispered in his ear, smirking. He looked up, biting his lip.

"I can't, it'll be noticed if I leave. Besides, I can mack on him all I want when I get home," he murmured smugly in reply. Her smirk widened, and she leaned back, reaching to pull Sam closer. Harry was confused, until he turned to find Brittany had moved into Artie's lap. Looking up, Harry met Kurt's eyes wistfully; he really wished he could snog the brunette in front of everyone, but they couldn't.

They all filed out when the buzzer went, clasping hands as they filed on stage and wishing each other good luck. The Warblers looked equally anxious, and Harry reached over to clap Blaine on the shoulder. When the obviously drunk woman stumbled on stage to announce the results, Harry felt his heart practically beating out of his chest. Someone's hand was tight in his own – he thought it was Santana's – and his jaw dropped when she announced New Directions. They'd done it! For the second time, Harry was bundled from all sides, and when he caught a flash of red and navy he was surprised to realise that the bundle was just as much made up of Warblers as it was New Directions. He fought his way out, leaning against Will as the man accepted the trophy, and he gasped when he saw Sue punch the woman clean in the face. Oh, that was going to hurt.

They piled off stage half on top of each other, and Harry laughed as someone jumped on his back as soon as they got into the green room. "Hello," he greeted in amusement, tilting his head back to see Kurt's beaming face.

"We won," Kurt told him, hugging him around the neck. Harry wished he could kiss the grin from his lover's face, and almost took Santana's suggestion of retreating to the bathroom. Still, it would be way too obvious. He dislodged the countertenor from his back, chuckling as Brittany powered into him in a hug.

"Congratulations, we're going to nationals!" Will yelled, earning a loud cheer in response. "Get your things and get back on the bus, let's head home and give everyone the good news!" The kids separated to grab their bags, following Will and Harry out of the room and into the corridor. The Warblers were gathered outside, Blaine at the front.

"We just wanted to congratulate you guys on your win," he told them, grinning. Several of the boys were ruffled, their ties skewed and shirts untucked from jumping on the New Directions in congratulations. "You were awesome out there, you totally deserve it."

"Thanks. And thank you for being such tough competition," Rachel added, grinning at her friend. "You guys were amazing, too." The two shook hands, and Blaine offered the group a smile.

"Thanks. Good luck at nationals, because if we're against you in sectionals next year, you are so going down," he teased.

"Oh, bring it, white boy," Mercedes retorted playfully. "Still on for pizza Tuesday?"

"You bet. See you around, guys." The two groups parted ways, heading for the bus, hoping to avoid Sue before she started on her rampage.

.-.

"I am _so_ proud of you," Harry murmured as soon as he and Kurt got home, pushing the teen up against the back of the door. "You were amazing up there."

"Whoa, whoa, innocent eyes." Harry groaned at Charlie's voice, turning to see his brother holding Teddy, one hand over the boy's eyes. "Take it upstairs, I was just about to put him to bed. I take it you won?" Kurt nodded, beaming, and Charlie smiled. "Congratulations."

"Uncle Charlie!" Teddy whined, squirming. "Wanna see Dad and Kurt." Harry laughed, reaching to take his son from the older redhead. "You won the singing?"

"Yeah, we did sweetie. How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, accepting the hug from the five year-old.

"Better, thank you. School Monday, please?" Teddy's gaze was on Harry, who smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"It looks like it. Love you, kiddo, sleep well." Charlie retreated up the stairs with Teddy, and Harry turned back to his boyfriend, smiling. "I do believe you deserve a reward for how well you sang," he murmured, trailing a finger down Kurt's chest. The teen hummed contentedly, leaning into the touch.

"I like the sound of that," he agreed, allowing Harry to pull him upstairs to the bedroom, stopping frequently to kiss his boyfriend hotly. Kurt's shirt came off almost as soon as they shut the bedroom door behind them, and the brunette worked quickly at Harry's buttons, pushing the man's shirt off his shoulders. "I love your abs," he murmured, reaching for Harry's belt. Harry moaned, grinding against him.

"I love all of your body," he retorted. "But y'know my favourite part? This." He reached around, squeezing Kurt's ass through his trousers.

"It likes you, too," Kurt told him with a smirk. "And it wants some action." Harry made quick work of Kurt's trousers, letting them pool to the ground and nudging the shorter man onto the bed, both of them just in their boxers.

"I'd better give it what it wants, then, hadn't I?"

.-.-.

Charlie was all packed to leave on Sunday afternoon, though Teddy didn't seem to want him to leave. The boy was clinging to his uncle's back with a death grip, which tightened stubbornly whenever Charlie tried to go for the door. "Cub, you'll see me in a few months, yeah? When you come back home in the summer," Charlie reminded him, trying to cheer the blue-haired boy up.

"Teddy, sweetheart, you have to let Uncle Charlie go. He's got to go pick up Grant and Jessie and take them home to see their papa. And we've got to go to the park with Kayla and Peter, haven't we?" Harry pointed out. Teddy's arms tightened around Charlie's neck, practically in a strangle hold. Kurt winced, seeing Charlie starting to turn a little red.

"Sweetie, you're hurting him," Kurt pointed out gently. Teddy frowned, immediately loosening his grip.

"Sorry, Uncle Charlie." Charlie smiled, reaching behind him to pull Teddy off his back and into his arms.

"S'alright, Cub. But I really do have to go now. I'll talk to you on your dad's computer, and you can talk to Grant, alright?" Charlie tried, and Teddy bit his lip.

"And I'll see you in the summer?" he clarified. Charlie nodded, kissing his forehead.

"In June. That's less than three months away, okay? It'll be here before you know it," he added encouragingly. Teddy held up three fingers, nodding in determination.

"Three months, he repeated, evidently accepting the inevitable. "Bye, Uncle Charlie. Love you." Charlie grinned and hugged the boy tightly, nuzzling his hair and dropping a kiss on his temple.

"Love you, too, cub. Look after your dad for me," he added teasingly, setting the boy on the floor so he could pull Harry into a hug. "Look after yourself, little brother. No crazy stunts, it's that time of year again," he joked, remembering how all of Harry's death-defying adventures had happened towards the end of the school year. Harry laughed, hugging back tightly and kissing Charlie's cheek.

"I'll try my best," he assured playfully. "It was good to see you, Charlie. Take care of yourself, and I'll see you in the summer. Give my love to Ollie and the kids." Charlie nodded, reluctantly releasing the thinner man. Kurt was surprised when the redhead enveloped him in a bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Kurt, and I'm sure we'll see each other again soon," he said warmly, kissing the teen's cheek. Kurt smiled, hugging back.

"I hope so. It was a pleasure to meet you, too. Even if I didn't get to spend all that much time with you," he replied, letting the dragon tamer go. Charlie winked at him, a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure we'll spend plenty of time together in the summer," he said quietly, too quiet for Harry to hear. Kurt gaped at him, spluttering, and the redhead laughed loudly, clapping Kurt on the shoulder.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked suspiciously, seeing Kurt's red face. Charlie shook his head, still chuckling.

"Nothing, brother dear," he replied innocently. "I'd better get going or I'll miss my portkey. Don't forget to call mum more often," he added to Harry with a stern look. The black-haired man nodded, picking Teddy up to stop him running to cling onto Charlie as he apparated.

"I will. See you soon, Char." His free arm slung loosely around Kurt's waist. Charlie offered the trio a jaunty salute, and with a crack, he was gone. Teddy sniffled quietly, and Harry kissed his forehead. "How about we get lunch made and packed up for the park, cub?" he suggested. Teddy shrugged, nodding quietly. Kurt ran a hand briefly through the boy's hair, offering a smile which the boy tentatively returned. Harry set him back on the floor, letting him wander into the kitchen. "I wish you could come with us," he murmured to Kurt, who sighed. Kayla and Peter's parents would be there, and while Teddy's two best friends had met Kurt — Kayla was particularly enamoured with the boy's clothing — their parents had not, just in case they talked to anyone who had kids that went to McKinley.

"You'll have fun with him and the kids, though," Kurt pointed out. "And I need to meet the Glee club for celebratory slushies and pizza." Harry cracked a smile at that, kissing him chastely.

"Yeah, have fun with that. Do you need to leave yet, or…?" he trailed off, looking hopeful, and Kurt smiled.

"I think I can stay and help you make lunch," he drawled teasingly. "What time will you be home from the park?"

"Shouldn't be much later than half three, maybe four if the kids don't want to leave. How about you?" While Kurt wasn't technically allowed to stay overnight on Sundays, Burt was making an exception because of regionals.

"Four-thirty or so," Kurt replied, hoping the outing didn't last much longer than that. After all the stress before the performance, then the performance itself, then the celebrating he and Harry had done when they'd got home, he was ready to sleep for a week. "But I warn you, I'm likely to fall asleep on you when I get back, I'm exhausted." Harry chuckled, hand sliding into Kurt's hair as he pulled him in for a lazy kiss.

"Poor love," he murmured playfully, squeezing Kurt's ass. "I have no objections to you falling asleep on me, don't worry. But if you're really that desperate to sleep, you're welcome to head up to bed early," he suggested, but Kurt shook his head.

"I'd rather sleep on you," he insisted. The couch would be marginally less comfortable than the bed, but being curled up on Harry would more than make up for it. Harry shrugged, the look on his face saying he didn't have a problem with that plan.

"Then I look forward to it," he replied, smiling. He leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by a call of 'da-ad!' from the kitchen. He sighed, letting his forehead rest against Kurt's. "He's obviously feeling better, then." Kurt laughed, breaking away and tugging him towards the kitchen door. No rest for the wicked.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Wordcount: **6069  
_

* * *

Teddy quickly got over both his disappointment at Charlie leaving and the last of his virus, and was very quickly his usual rambunctious self. Which, of course, meant that Kurt's hope for a relaxing week after regionals was shot to hell. Harry tried his best to calm his son down, but it seemed that he was determined to make up for his lack of activity during the week he spent in bed. School for Kurt was even worse; it seemed no one wanted to let them rest and bask in their accomplishments, and preparations for nationals were already well underway. Sure, it was a little over a month away, but… they'd written, rehearsed and performed their regionals songs within a week.

When Mr Schue decided on the benefit concert — well, when Miss Holliday gave him the idea — Kurt immediately decided he was going to stay well away from it. He didn't yearn for the centre spotlight in the club like he used to, and in a case like this he was happy to let the girls fight over it. He skipped out early, having a free period at the end of the day, and dropped by the house to deposit some clothes and pack different ones. His dad was at work, but Carole was home, and she smiled at him when he emptied the contents of his bag into the pile of clothes to be washed. "Any special directions for these, honey?" she asked, and he scanned over the pile, trying to remember if anything there was hand-wash only, or had to be dry-cleaned.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's all machine wash," he assured her. Her smiled widened, and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You know, I've been noticing a distinct lack of special-care clothes in your usual load. Would there happen to be a reason you've been dressing more casually recently?" she asked, giving a pointed glance to his striped t-shirt and skinny purple jeans. It was still designer wear, but a far cry from his usual layering of undershirt, shirt, waistcoat, cardigan, and sometimes blazer.

"It's summer," he attempted innocently, knowing what she was getting at. She laughed lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Sweetie, this time last year you were never in less than two layers," she retorted. He shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

"I guess I'm not dressing to impress so much anymore. There's no real need, not when I've already impressed the guy I need to impress," he reasoned with a small grin. She smirked at him, squeezing his bicep.

"But you still look fabulous," she assured. "I like this new look. It's more… natural. And it's nice to see you a little more laid back, honey. Harry's good for you like that." He smiled, wondering when was the last time he'd spent time just with her.

"Hey, Carole, can I ask you a question?" She nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "Is dad really okay with me and Harry? He's been way more supportive than I ever imagined, and it can't be easy for him knowing I'm, y'know, _active_. Is he just saying it to make me happy, or…?" Carole pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Kurt, honey, I'll be honest with you. Your dad tries not to think too hard about what you get up to when you spend the night with Harry," she told him with a grin, making him laugh. "But he does really like Harry, and he's happy to have both him and Teddy in the family. I think he's accepted that neither of them are going anywhere, and he can't argue with the way Harry treats you… he's perfectly okay with you and Harry. He's so happy for you, Kurt, but he's losing his little boy and it's not easy to do that. But he's supportive of whatever you want to do, even if that is move to New York with Harry. Just don't forget to come back and visit every now and then, alright?" He beamed at her, hugging her so tight she was lifted off the ground.

"Thank you," he murmured, feeling a lump in his throat and the weight lift off his shoulders at the confirmation; if anyone knew what his dad was really thinking, it was Carole. "Of course I won't forget to visit. And I'll be calling, like, all the time. But I've still got another year here, and he's not getting rid of me that easily." The woman chuckled, parting when the washer bleeped for her to unload it.

"He knows, he's just being stubborn," she insisted with a giggle. "But trust me, honey, if he had a problem with it, he'd tell you." Kurt shrugged, reaching for a dark blue shirt off the laundry pile to put in his bag.

"I know, but I also know he doesn't like to talk about anything relating to sex," he added ruefully.

"He'll learn," Carole assured, patting his cheek. "You're home for dinner tomorrow, right?" she checked, and Kurt nodded.

"It's Finn's birthday, of course I'm home." Despite the teen's height and constantly calling Kurt his 'little brother', it always amused Kurt that he was the older of the pair. "Let me guess, burgers and cheese fries for dinner?" Carole laughed at his unimpressed expression.

"We had your favourite on your birthday, it's only fair he gets his on his birthday," she reasoned.

"I know, but think of the empty calories!" he complained, though there was no real weight to his words. Since he'd started spending more time with Harry, he'd started joining the man in the gym some mornings and evenings, and in his opinion — and Harry's — he'd never looked better, and that was with him eating calorie-high food half the time. "I'd better get my stuff and go, I told Harry I'd be at his before he got home," he explained, filling his bag with more clean clothes. When it was full, he straightened up, draping an arm around Carole's shoulders and squeezing her briefly. "I'm really glad you married my dad," he told her quietly. She smiled widely, kissing his cheek.

"I am, too, honey. Especially since I got you as my son out of it. Now go, have a nice night in with your boyfriend." Kurt grinned at her, though it was somewhat forced; Harry hadn't been sleeping well recently, and while he obviously thought he was doing a good job of hiding it, Kurt could tell.

"I will. See you tomorrow," he replied, releasing her and leaving the room, grabbing his school bag on his way out. Maybe if he asked nicely, Harry would let him in on the reasoning behind the restlessness.

.-.

Kurt didn't breach the subject until well after Teddy had gone to bed; Harry was stretched out on the couch with his head in Kurt's lap, and was starting to drift off. "Sweetie?"Kurt murmured, fingers tangled in Harry's hair. "How long are you going to keep pretending you're not having trouble sleeping?" Harry blinked, green eyes groggy, expression somewhat chastened.

"Until I started sleeping again, was the plan. How long've you known?" he asked with a sigh.

"Since it started. What's wrong?" It had to be something big, for Harry to be attempting to keep it from him. Harry bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable, and sat up to face Kurt.

"Another anniversary," he admitted. "The Battle of Hogwarts — the final battle — was on May 2nd." Kurt winced; that was a little under a week away.

"Oh, sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, pulling him into a hug. "Do you need anything?" Harry shrugged, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Not really. Just you. But I won't be here on the 2nd for most of the day. I'm taking Teddy to visit his parents' graves," he added.

"That's fine, I'll be here waiting when you get back," Kurt promised. The 2nd was a Friday, so he'd have to do some bargaining with his dad, but he was sure once the man knew his reasoning he'd be fine with it. "But can you do me a favour? Wake me up when you have nightmares. Even if it's just so I can calm you down when you get back to sleep. Half the time I'm awake anyway," he added.

"But you need your sleep for school," Harry protested, only to be cut off by a finger to the lips.

"I'll be fine," Kurt insisted. "I want to help, but I can't do that if you don't let me." He pressed his lips to Harry's hair. "How about we get an early night?" he suggested, preparing for a night of constant interruptions. Harry smiled, nodding, and got to his feet, pulling Kurt up with him.

"I love you," he murmured, following the teen up to bed. Kurt merely smiled, preparing for a rough week. Still, they'd get through it.

.-.

The first Harry heard of the benefit concert was the flyer posted on the notice board, and he immediately sought out Will. "I thought we agreed I could fund the Glee club for nationals?" he pointed out to his friend, and Will sighed.

"I appreciate the offer, Harry, I really do, but… you don't have to. I'm sure we'll be able to raise the money. Besides, it's not just for the Glee club; the Academic Decathlon team need money to go to Detroit for the finals."

"I'll fund them, too," Harry replied instantly. "Money is not a problem for me, I just want to help."

"I get that, and thank you. But the kids are really buzzed about doing this concert," Will added, making Harry roll his eyes; the Spanish teacher knew exactly what buttons to push.

"How about you guys have your concert and raise as much as you can, and I'll spot you the rest?" he suggested, hoping Will would agree to the compromise.

"Deal. You can get in on the concert if you like; Holly's singing in it, it was her idea," the man offered, smiling. Harry snorted; why didn't that surprise him? But maybe the performance could be a good distraction.

"Sure, sounds good. Anything in particular?"

"We're going for songs by neglected artists. So anyone who you think doesn't get enough attention for their talent," Will told him. Harry frowned in thought, running through potential songs.

"I'll have a think and get back to you. But sure, I'm in. Who else is performing?" Will listed the performers, and Harry let out a low whistle. "I'll have to bring my A-game to meet their standards. How are we doing for ticket sales?" Will's smile dropped.

"Uh, not so great. By which I mean we've sold none so far." Harry groaned.

"I'll get Kurt to call Blaine, I'm sure the Warblers would be happy to come out and support. And Burt will probably bug the parents into buying tickets. You'd think that would be the first thing those kids would do, get their parents to buy tickets," he mused with a shrug.

"The kids don't really tell their parents much," Will reasoned. "That would be great, though." Harry offered the man a salute, peeling away to head to his classroom. Hopefully the concert would turn out a lot better than half the other fundraising ideas the Glee club had tried over the years.

.-.

Harry breached the subject of the concert when he and Teddy were over at the Hummels' house for dinner the following night for Finn's birthday, and both Burt and Carole were immediately enthusiastic. "Sounds like fun, and it's for a good cause. How come you two aren't singing for it?" Burt asked, turning to his two sons. Finn shrugged, mumbling something that none of them quite made out, and Kurt shook his head.

"There are only so many spots that can be filled, and I'm actually sort-of starting to get noticed in Glee more. I figured I'd leave it to the people who never get solos like Mike and Tina," he reasoned.

"Then how come Rachel's singing in it?" Carole queried, earning raised eyebrows from both teens. "Right. She's Rachel. Well, I'll talk to some of the other moms, we'll see what we can do."

"Can I come, dad?" Teddy asked hopefully, happily making a mess with his pasta sauce.

"We'll sit in the audience with him, if you like," Carole offered, taken in by the boy's puppy-eyes. Harry sighed; it would go on past the boy's bedtime, but… it was only a one-time thing, and it was on a weekend.

"Yeah, sure, why not. If you're a good boy and promise to go to bed as soon as we get home," he added sternly to his son, who nodded quickly. Harry doubted Teddy would be able to stay awake until the end, but it was worth it to take him.

"I promise," Teddy agreed instantly. Harry smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Have you picked a song yet?" Kurt asked curiously, making Harry smirk secretively.

"I have, but it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait like everyone else," he replied teasingly. Kurt huffed, nudging his ankle under the table. Burt laughed at the irritated look on his son's face.

"Cheer up, kid. If he won't tell you, it's probably about you." Harry gulped at the suddenly nervous look on his boyfriend's face; he'd better not screw up.

.-.

The week was a long one for both Harry and Kurt, and the lack of sleep was starting to show on both of them. Still, on Thursday night when Harry and Teddy were both set to leave, Kurt couldn't help but worry. "Call me after you've been, okay?" he instructed, running his hands over the lapel of Harry's coat. "I don't care what time it is, I want to know you're okay." Harry would be spending the day at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, with a visit to the Burrow in the evening after the visit to the graveyard. While there was, apparently, a memorial service, Harry wasn't going to it; he didn't want to get mobbed.

"I will, I promise," Harry assured him, voice somewhat hoarse from the screaming he did in his sleep. That had definitely freaked Kurt out. "I'll be home around eight tomorrow here," he told his boyfriend, who was eyeing him carefully. He looked a little pale and shaky, but surprisingly stable, considering. Kurt bit his lip, leaning in for a kiss.

"I'll miss you. Be safe," he whispered, making Harry smile feebly.

"I will, you too. Good luck dealing with Mercedes," he added with a weak chuckle, having seen the girl doing her diva act. Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I'll need it. Tell Ron and Hermione hi from me. And Charlie, if he's there," he added. Harry nodded, and Kurt bent down to hug Teddy tightly. "You be good for your dad, okay cub? I'll see you on Saturday morning, I love you." It was highly unlikely that Teddy would be awake when Harry got back on Friday.

"Love you, Kurt," Teddy murmured into his shoulder, hugging back. When Kurt released him, Harry gathered the boy in his arms.

"We'd better get going, then. Don't want to keep Hermione waiting," he sighed. He pulled Kurt into one last desperate kiss, cupping his jaw with his free hand. "I love you. See you tomorrow night."

"I love you, too, so much," Kurt replied, squeezing Harry's hand before stepping back, giving him space to apparate. Harry offered him one last smile, and then they were both gone with a soft 'pop'. Kurt stared at the spot they had occupied for a long moment, hating that Harry was going to be at his most vulnerable in a place Kurt couldn't help him.

.-.

Kurt was distracted at school all day Friday, and had he been more alert he would've been alarmed that even Rachel was concerned. Mr Schue, obviously knowing the reason for his distraction, tried to cheer him up in Glee with the announcement that all the Warblers had booked tickets for the concert. But it garnered no reaction, and he eventually gave up, leaving Kurt to sigh and stare at his phone in the corner, waiting for the call.

He didn't get it until last period, though. His History teacher didn't even notice when he walked straight out of the classroom as soon as the phone rang, holding it up to his ear as he went in search of an empty bathroom or classroom. "How was it?" he asked, forgoing the usual greetings.

"Awful," Harry replied, voice choked. Kurt could tell he'd been crying. He felt a pang in his chest, wishing he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend and take the hurt away. "I keep hoping it'll get easier every year, but it never does. I'm at the Burrow now, Ted's asleep on the couch, but… fuck, it's good to hear your voice."

"I'll keep talking as long as you like, sweetie," Kurt assured him, sitting on a broken desk in an empty classroom. "Just let it out."

"I can't," Harry insisted. "I need to keep it together, at least until I get home. For Teddy, and for everyone else. It's not very encouraging to see your saviour fall to pieces," he added wryly.

"Oh, Harry," Kurt breathed, wishing there were more he could do. "You are getting the biggest hug when I see you next." Harry chuckled wetly, the sound tugging at Kurt's heartstrings.

"I'll be home in about five hours. I have to go — George is in a really bad place right now, I said I'd go up and talk to him — but… I'll see you soon." Not soon enough, Kurt thought, but he understood that Harry wanted to be with his family.

"See you soon," he echoed quietly. "I love you. Give Teddy a hug from me, won't you?" He hated the thought of the little boy surrounded by all those crying adults, probably confused as to what was going on, standing in front of his parents' graves. He'd been there, and it sucked.

"I will. I love you, too. Thanks for letting me cry down the phone to you. Did I interrupt anything? What time is it there?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Harry's concern, glancing at his watch.

"Quarter past three," he replied. "I was in History, but Mr Brooks didn't even notice me walking out, so it's fine. You can cry down the phone to me any time you like, sweetie."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied wryly. "Five hours," he reminded, drawing a smile to Kurt's face.

"Five hours."

.-.

Curled up on Harry's couch, reading a book and wearing the older man's well-worn Gryffindor hoodie, Kurt startled at the soft pop that heralded Harry's return. He jumped to his feet, dashing into the hallway, and stopped in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend. "You look awful," he breathed, making the wizard chuckle.

"I feel it," he agreed. Teddy was fast asleep in his arms, and his duffle bag was slung over his shoulder. "I'll get the little'un to bed, give me a minute." Ignoring his words, Kurt followed Harry upstairs, leaning in Teddy's doorway as the green-eyed man tucked his son into bed with a soft kiss. Harry stood and turned, his eyes haunted as they met Kurt's. But it wasn't until they were in the hallway that the man threw himself into his younger boyfriend's arms with a choked sob. "I'd forgotten what it was like, y'know? I've been away for almost a year, I'd managed to forget, for the most part. But… God, Kurt, it's just _rows_ of gravestones. It doesn't seem to end." Kurt held him tightly, kissing his hair.

"Let's go to bed. We're all locked up downstairs," Kurt assured; he'd planned ahead, knowing Harry wouldn't want to do anything but sleep and cry when he got home. Harry shot him a grateful look, letting the teen lead him through to the bedroom. Kurt made short work of undressing his boyfriend, for once letting the clothes lay where they fell, and when they were both in their boxers he nudged Harry towards the bed. The older man clung to Kurt as they lay down, ear pressed to Kurt's chest over his heart.

"I always hate going to the war memorials," Harry confessed as Kurt stroked his hair gently. "There's just too many people, and everyone's crying and grieving, and all I can think about is how I could have saved their loved one if I'd just ended things faster." Kurt gripped him tighter, shaking his head.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie," he insisted, as he had so many times before. "None of it was your fault." Harry sighed, but didn't say anything, pressing a faint kiss to Kurt's chest.

"I'm so glad I've got you," he breathed. "I'm- I'll be in my mind, for a little while. You're welcome to fall asleep, just… don't let go of me," he pleaded. Kurt kissed the top of his head, tightening the arm that wound around Harry's waist.

"Wasn't planning on it," he assured, feeling Harry relax as he retreated to the other side of his mental shields. Kurt sighed, letting his eyes fall shut; luckily the concert wasn't for another week, but still… he hoped Harry would be okay soon. The nightmares from the last battle anniversary hadn't lasted much past the actual date, and he desperately wished for this one to be the same.

.-.

The concert was on them before they knew it, and Harry – for the most part – was past his nightmares. His shields were still a little shaky, and he hadn't slept completely through the night yet, but he was functioning normally with Kurt's help. He thankfully managed to avoid Mercedes' diva drama; as much as she was clearly trying to put on an act, it wasn't enough for her to dare demand anything from her English teacher. That and he spent most of the day hanging out in his classroom, hiding from the world and practicing his song. It was personal, and probably wouldn't make sense to anyone in the room other than Kurt and possibly Blaine. He just hoped it went down well with the one who mattered most, and he didn't choke halfway through.

"Mr Black? We're all getting ready for the concert…" He looked up, seeing Rachel hovering in his doorway.

"Oh, hey, Rachel. I'm just coming." He finished up the essay he was marking, following the girl to the choir room. "You all look great," he complimented, looking at those who were dressed to perform. "How's it looking out there?"

"Pretty good, actually. The Warblers have helped fill seats loads, some of them brought their girlfriends and boyfriends with them. And parents and siblings are helping, too. We've almost got a full house!" Quinn told them, smiling. "We've all reserved seats at the front."

"That's brilliant!" Harry enthused, though the nerves doubled in his stomach. He'd never sung in front of that many people before, and especially not such an emotional song. He was pretty much putting his heart on the line in front of the entire auditorium – not that most of them would know that.

"Guys, bad news. Sunshine bailed, and so have all her followers," Santana announced, eyes on her phone as she walked in.

"Who cares? We've got plenty of people in there anyway," Mercedes pointed out, hands on her hips. "Just means that closing spot is _mine_ bitches." Harry winced at Rachel's face, deciding it would probably be best to hide before the explosion happened. He was a soldier, and he'd faced Voldemort, but he was totally not getting in between those girls having an argument.

"I'm gonna go see how the crowd are doing," he announced, already halfway from the room, ignoring Kurt laughing at him.

He returned when Tina went on, wincing at the few loud hecklers dotted around the audience, not quite drowned out by the supportive cheers of the Warblers. Peering into the crowd, his eyebrows rose when he saw they were Azimio, Becky, Jacob Ben Israel and some balding man in pink that he didn't recognise. Scowling as Tina ran off the stage crying, he moved to go out there, only for Holly to put a hand on his arm. "I've got this one. You get Tina," she told him. He nodded, but that didn't stop him directing a little magic towards the three teens. Turning to find the Asian girl, he finally found her in the choir room with everyone else, Mike's arm around her shoulders. Will was already giving them a pep talk, and Harry snuck into the room.

"Holly's sorting out the hecklers," he told them. "I think they came here just to hate on us. There's only four of them, anyway. Becky Jackson, Azimio, Jacob Ben Israel and some balding bloke with glasses. I have no idea who he is, but he kept calling for showtunes."

"Sandy Ryerson," Puck and Artie murmured at the same time. Harry gave Will a confused look as the curly-haired man winced.

"Used to be the music teacher, but he got fired for peeping in the locker rooms and touching the kids," Will explained. Harry grimaced.

"Well either way, Holly's got it covered. You're up next right, Mike?" He knew Mike was, because after Mike it was his turn. The dancer nodded, squaring his shoulders and leaving the choir room.

It seemed like Mike had only just left before he was walking back in, a huge grin on his face as he whooped. Harry managed a weak grin, but his heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. He took a deep, steadying breath. "Get a grip on yourself, Potter. This is nothing," he murmured under his breath.

"Break a leg, Mr B," Tina said shyly, offering him a smile. Harry nodded to her, shaking himself out and leaving the choir room, going through the open door that led to the backstage area. Holly was stood there, and she grinned at him, offering a quick hug.

"Go out there and be awesome, hot stuff." He couldn't help but smile back at her, slipping into his public persona as he walked onto the stage. As Harry Potter, he'd had to do an endless amount of public speeches, and while it wasn't quite the same thing, it still helped. His eyes immediately found Kurt's in the audience as he walked up to the microphone, hearing his name and the song title announced before the music started up. He kept his gaze on his boyfriend, starting out quietly

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
__And build a lego house  
__If things go wrong we can knock it down.  
_

_My three words have two meanings,  
__There's one thing on my mind  
__It's all for you."_

He let his lips fall into a soft smile, trying desperately to keep his thoughts fixed on Kurt and not wander to think about what 'pieces' he was trying to pick up.

"_And it's dark in a cold December,  
__But I've got you to keep me warm.  
__And if you're broken I'll mend you,  
__And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now.  
_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,  
__I'll do it all for you in time,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now."_

He swallowed back the lump in his throat, attempting a tentative smile for Kurt, who beamed back. He might as well have been the only other person in the room for all Harry noticed.

"_I'm gonna paint you by numbers,  
__And colour you in.  
__If things go right we can frame it,  
__And put you on a wall._

_And it's so hard to say it,  
__But I've been here before,  
__And I'll surrender up my heart,  
__And swap it for yours."_

It had been a long time since he'd been so vulnerable to another person before — and even then , it hadn't been in the way he was with Kurt. But Kurt hadn't let him down yet, and he trusted the teenager with everything, including his vulnerability. He let a weak smile come onto his face as he gripped the microphone with white knuckles, determined to finish out the song before falling to pieces.

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,  
__I'll do it all for you in time,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now._

_Don't hold me down!  
__I think my braces are breaking,  
__And it's more than I can take!"_

His voice went somewhat husky, and it cracked a little, but he kept going nonetheless, steadying himself with Kurt's unwavering gaze.

"_And it's dark in a cold December,  
__But I've got you to keep me warm.  
__And if you're broken I'll mend you,  
__And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,  
__I'll do it all for you in time,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now  
_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,  
__I'll do it all for you in time,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I think I love you better now."_

The music grew quiet, and yet he still didn't dare look away from Kurt, his voice softening to match.

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,  
__I'll pick you up when you're getting down,  
__And out of all these things I've done  
__I will love you better now."_

He broke out into a grin when the audience burst into applause, but he only had eyes for Kurt. The teen was smiling widely, discreetly wiping tears from his cheeks, which made Harry chuckle softly. Leaving the stage, high-fiving Holly on her way on, he detoured to the bathroom, sinking to the floor and burying his hands in his hair, letting out a long, shaking breath. That had been harder than he'd expected. "Harry?" He practically jumped out of his skin, nerves shot to hell, and sighed in relief when he saw it was only Kurt.

"Hi," he greeted breathlessly. Kurt walked further into the room, eyeing him in concern. Harry automatically leaned into the teen as Kurt dropped to sit beside him, leaning against the wall.

"That was beautiful," Kurt murmured, resting his head against Harry's.

"It was for you," Harry told him softly. Kurt's hand covered his, squeezing.

"I loved it. I love you, so much. I could see that wasn't easy for you." Harry laughed weakly; that was an understatement.

"I was never good at public speaking. I guess it's been so long, I forgot." Kurt kissed his cheek, threading his arm through Harry's.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, you were amazing. I think all the girls have crushes on you now," he teased, and Harry's lips twitched in a smile.

"I'll let them down gently," he retorted playfully. He turned his head, cupping Kurt's cheek and leaning forward to press their lips together, melting into the kiss. "Love you," he breathed, tongue twining with Kurt's as the teen swung round to straddle Harry's thighs.

"O…kay, I'll come back in five." Harry pulled back immediately, eyes wide as he saw Sam stood in the doorway.

"Fuck," he muttered, hitting his head back against the wall. "Sam, I can explain."

"I think it's pretty self explanatory," Sam retorted, moving into the bathroom to shut the door as Kurt got off Harry's lap. "How long has this been going on?" Harry mentally counted back, thinking.

"About nine months? It started in the summer, before I knew I'd be teaching him. Please don't report me to the principal." Sam raised a blonde eyebrow, gaze sliding to Kurt.

"This is consensual, dude? He's not blackmailing your grades or anything?" Kurt glared at him, affronted.

"Of course not! I can't believe you think he'd do that! I'm in love with him, Sam. Don't say anything to Figgins, please," he begged, turning earnest eyes on the blonde. "We're friends, Sam. I trust you, and I want you to trust me on this." Sam tugged at his fringe, biting his lip.

"Okay. I won't say anything to anyone. But Mr B, teacher or not, you break his heart, I break your legs." Harry chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Duly noted. Thanks, Sam. For keeping quiet, and for being a good friend to Kurt. Now, was there a reason you came here, or did you just have to go?" he asked, jerking a thumb at the stalls.

"No, uh, the club need you, we're having some Mercedes problems. She's bailed." Harry groaned, bringing a hand to cover his eyes. He was not in the mood for that drama; he needed to raise his shields before he snapped.

"Right. Sure. Just… give us five minutes." Sam nodded, backing out of the bathroom, and Kurt shuffled closer.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"My shields dropped when I was singing," he admitted. "I don't know why, I guess I just blocked out everything but you, or the song hit too close to home and they slipped, but they dropped. Just hold my hand and help me pull myself together." He gripped Kurt's hands tightly, closing his eyes and delving into his own mind, repairing and raising his shields. Shit; they were dangerously fragile. How had he let them get that bad without noticing? He needed to call Severus. For now, however, he focused on Kurt; the teen's slender fingers in his own, the familiar warm aura that encased him. He couldn't ground himself on his own strength, so Kurt's would have to do for now. "I'm okay," he murmured, opening his eyes. "Just… don't go too far from me, okay? I'm grounded, but on your aura instead of mine. I need you close." Kurt leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll stick to you like glue," he promised, pulling Harry to his feet. Leaning up on his toes, he kissed the older man slowly, running his hands through jet black hair. "Come on, hopefully they'll have sorted the drama."

.-.

As Harry and Kurt were leaving, they bumped into Holly, who looked upset. "Oh, hi," she greeted, smiling weakly. "I was looking for you, actually. I got a job in Cleveland, I'll be heading out tomorrow. I'll come back to visit, but… for now, this is goodbye. Are you holding hands?" Harry looked down and cursed; he hadn't realised Kurt's hand was still in his.

"Uh, surprise? Ask Will for details, I am way too exhausted to explain again. Good luck in Cleveland, Holly, I'm sure you'll be fantastic there. Hug," he demanded, holding out his arms. She laughed, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you in about four months. And you can Skype me when you're feeling up to explaining this," she added, gesturing between the two of them. "I'm sure you guys are great together, though." Harry smiled at her, pulling Kurt closer.

"Yeah, we are. See you, sweetheart."

"Later, loser," she returned with a laugh, allowing them to go their opposite ways. When they reached Harry's car – Burt and Carole had agreed to take Teddy for the night – Kurt got into the driver's seat.

"Oh, fuck, I need to go to bed." Maybe sleep would help him rebuild his shields.

"Twenty minutes, sweetie, then you can sleep all you like." Harry smiled at Kurt, grabbing the teen's hand once they'd pulled out of the parking lot. That sounded fantastic.

* * *

_Song is 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran._


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Wordcount: **5258  
_

_**Warnings: Mentions of cutting, abuse, torture, war situations; all non-graphic.** _

* * *

Kurt wasn't surprised when Harry jerked into a sitting position at his side, startling him out of sleep. He rolled over, concerned eyes taking a little while to focus in the darkness. "You okay?" Harry was panting harshly, and Kurt reached out to rub his thigh soothingly. An orb of light formed in the air above Harry's head, allowing Kurt to see the grimace of pain on his lover's face. He sat up, shifting Harry to lean into his side. "Maybe you should take a day off again to sort your shields out." Almost every night since the benefit concert, Harry had woken up because of nightmares, shields ready to crack. He shook his head stubbornly, curling against Kurt.

"I'll be fine," he insisted, as he did every night. Kurt didn't want to know what Harry was like on the nights he was alone; he wouldn't be surprised if the man spent all night in the gym. "Just give me a minute." Kurt pursed his lips, then tapped Harry's shoulder, shifting to sit back against the headboard and shifting the pillows out of the way.

"Lay down and put your head in my lap," he urged. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, but he obeyed. Kurt let his fingers tangle in Harry's coal-black hair, gently massaging the Brit's scalp and shoulders. "Close your eyes, and… do whatever it is you do that lets you fix your shields. I'll be right here." Harry smiled up at him, closing his eyes slowly. His hands were tense fists on the mattress, but Kurt continued his ministrations, watching as his boyfriend slowly began to relax. He wasn't entirely sure what Harry did when he went into his meditation-like trances, but it seemed to do the trick. He pushed through his own tiredness; it was a Saturday, he could afford to stay up all night and nap during the day if he needed to.

It was probably an hour and a half before Harry's breathing evened out, and Kurt realised with a small smile that he was asleep. Honest to God sleeping, with no nightmares. Shifting a little to get more comfortable, Harry's head still in his lap, Kurt let his hands rest on the Brit's shoulders, leaning back and closing his own eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable position to sleep in, but he could manage.

.-.

Harry didn't open his eyes when he first woke, confused. He felt oddly rested in a way he hadn't in several weeks, and the turmoil in his mind seemed quieter than usual. It was then that he realised two things; he hadn't had any nightmares, and his pillow was strangely lumpy. He cracked an eye open, frowning when he saw the knees either side of his head. Sure enough, Kurt was fast asleep against the headboard, head lolling on his shoulder. He sighed, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips. No wonder he'd slept so well; he'd fallen asleep in Kurt's lap attempting to fix his shields. Sitting up, he stretched his arms out, wincing when he got a better look at his boyfriend's position. That can't have been comfortable to sleep in. Carefully, he shifted Kurt until he was laying down in his usual position, then curled up beside him and rested his head on the countertenor's chest, inhaling the familiar scent of Kurt's many beauty products.

Kurt only slept on for about thirty minutes or so, and he seemed even more confused than Harry had been when he woke. "Did you move me?"

"About half an hour ago," Harry confirmed, tracing circled on Kurt's cloth-covered stomach. "You should've shoved me off after I fell asleep, it can't have been comfortable sleeping sat up." Kurt shrugged, fingers splayed on Harry's hip, one pressed against the tattoo.

"It wasn't so bad. And you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to risk waking you up. Did you sleep okay?" Harry smiled at him; he had the best boyfriend ever.

"Wonderfully, thanks. And my shields feel stronger. Not completely there, but… providing I have a relatively stress-free week, I should be fine by Friday," he judged. Kurt groaned, rolling over to curl up on Harry's chest.

"Why did you say that? You just jinxed it," he murmured into Harry's neck, feeling the man laugh.

"Too late now, I suppose."

.-.

For the first time in a while, Harry wished other people knew about his magic; if they did, he could just use an episkey charm on Rachel's nose, and it would all be over. But no, the girl had to decide on thinking about a nose job. He winced when he heard Santana talking about wanting to change your body; this was hitting a slippery slope. He glanced up, seeing Kurt biting his lip. He hoped the girl's words didn't undo all the progress he'd made with getting Kurt to love his body.

At the next Glee club meeting, seeing Emma sat there only made Harry nervous. "Harry, while this number will be for the kids, I'd like you to print out a t-shirt yourself. Emma has, obviously, and I will be. It'll set a good example, you know?" Harry instantly knew what he would be putting on a shirt, and he couldn't do it.

"No," he blurted, a little louder than expected. "I'm sorry, I can't. It's… a long and complicated story, but I am not exposing myself like that. It's great for the kids, and I'm all about accepting yourself for who you are, but call me a hypocrite, I am not displaying my issues for the world to see." He couldn't even display them to _himself_, let alone other people. Glamour charms were wonderful things.

"Mr B, if this is about the gayness, you should know we really don't care," Santana droned, and Harry winced as several Glee members went wide-eyed.

"It's not about my sexuality, I'm not ashamed of that," he told her. "But thanks for outing me, I appreciate it," he added with more bite than intended. He stopped himself, taking a breath. "I'm sorry. That was rude. But I'm not… I can't do this. It's not vanity, it's not embarrassment, I just can't." He turned on his heel, leaving the choir room before he started shouting at someone. Thankfully, Glee was the last period of the day; he could go sit in the car for a while before picking up Teddy.

.-.

Surprisingly, Kurt didn't bring up his little explosion until after Teddy had been put to bed, something Harry appreciated; he didn't need Teddy to see him have a meltdown. "So… want to tell me what that was all about in Glee?" Harry shut his eyes, folding his arms over his chest, head still in Kurt's lap as he lay on the couch.

"Not really," he mumbled. Kurt's fingers carded through his hair soothingly.

"Come on, Harry. I've bared myself in front of you, it's only fair you do the same to me. What don't you want to print on the t-shirt so bad? I didn't think there was a part of you that you didn't like, you've always seemed so comfortable in your body." Harry winced; he was just going to sound like even more of a hypocrite.

"That's because I don't show anyone my body," he admitted. "I've worn a permanent full-body glamour since I was seventeen. It's embedded in my tattoo."

"What? Why do you wear a glamour? Your body is amazing, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Kurt insisted. Harry shook his head, sitting up.

"You don't understand. I only look like this because of magic. It's hiding what I really look like… the glamour wasn't my idea, but I jumped on the chance when it was given. Looking at me freaked people out," he admitted. Kurt frowned.

"What's it hiding? Do you have two heads or something?" he joked. Harry scowled, feeling too vulnerable to be comfortable. "Seriously, sweetie," Kurt added soothingly, "whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I didn't fall in love with your looks."

"You'll regret saying that if I show you," Harry informed him.

"Try me," Kurt retorted. Harry sighed; he owed it to Kurt to be completely honest. The teen deserved to know what he was getting in to.

"Upstairs," he insisted, heading for the door. He didn't say anything until they were in the bedroom, door shut behind them. He started to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall from his shoulders. He dropped his trousers next, and his boxers, until he was finally stood naked in front of his boyfriend. Not meeting Kurt's eyes, he pressed a finger to the centre of the rune circle tattooed on his hip, murmuring the spell to cancel the glamour. He flinched at the gasp that escaped Kurt's mouth; he wasn't pretty to look at, he knew. Poppy had catalogued it once, and at the end of the war his skin had been 85 percent scar tissue. Severus had helped a lot, developing creams and pastes to help the scars disappear, but there were still plenty of them and by that point he'd already had the glamour embedded; it just became easier. The worst thing was, half of them weren't even due to Death Eaters.

"Oh, Harry," Kurt breathed, but Harry still didn't meet his eye, his gaze stuck on the full-length mirror on the wall. It was a long time since he'd looked at himself without the glamour, and now he remembered why that was.

"I know. Not much to look at without the glamour," he muttered ruefully.

"How… what happened?" Harry laughed humourlessly at his boyfriend's naivety.

"What time? I didn't get them all at once, sweetheart," he pointed out.

"Any of them. All of them. Who hurt you so bad that you felt you had to hide like that?" Harry sighed; if he was going to do this, he might as well do it properly.

"I'll start with the face, shall I?" He moved to stand directly opposite the mirror, his bitter smile dropping completely when Kurt stood behind him. Such a beautiful young man shouldn't have to deal with a mess like him. "This is the first one. I told you about that," he began, pointing to his famous lightning-bolt scar. It was the only one his glamour didn't hide; the death magic that created it was too strong. Except instead of the faint, small bolt it used to be, it now extended right up into his hairline, and down across his eye right to his jaw. "The _enhancement_ happened the first time I was captured by Death Eaters, when I was sixteen. I had to have my eye re-grown. This one," he pointed to the small line across the bridge of his nose, "I got when I was eight. My cousin punched me in the face while I was still wearing my glasses. The scar was made worse when Draco stepped on my face before my sixth year. My nose has been broken four times, so it's a little off-centre now."

He lifted his hair on the left side, showing the scar that curved from the bottom of his ear down to his collarbone. "Again, the first time I was captured. Bella liked cursed knives. This one on my shoulder is where a shop fell on me and shattered my shoulder blade." It was an odd starburst pattern where the wood had dug in, and looked very similar to the faint gunshot scar on his side. "I used to have a couple more on my face, but there was an explosion and… the burn scars were healed pretty quickly, thankfully the potion for that is amazing." He'd had most of the skin on his face and upper torso re-grown after the Fiendfyre incident in Hogsmeade at the end of his sixth year.

He continued cataloguing his scars, reciting the story behind each one, until he reached the uniform straight lines on his toes and fingers where Rabastan Lestrange had broken and re-broken them all more times than he could count. He told Kurt about the gouges from Vernon's belt, and the hex scars, the knife wounds and dark red brand-marks. He even told the brunette the true story behind the straight line scars littering his arms, and the two ropey scars on his wrists. Seventh year had been hard for him. When he was finished, he ducked his head, too scared to look up and see the disgust on Kurt's face. "Oh, _sweetie_." Kurt's voice was soft, and Harry stiffened as arms wrapped around him. "I don't care. I don't care about the scars, or the burns, or any of that; you're still beautiful to me. All these scars just show how strong you are; you went through all of that and you still lived, you still showed them who was boss and kicked their asses with your head held high. I love you; I love everything about you, including the scars." Harry's eyes went wide in shock, and he tentatively lifted his head. Kurt tugged gently at his arms, pressing feather-light kisses to the thick scars on his wrists.

"You… aren't disgusted?" Harry asked, voice choked.

"No, why would I be? Harry, you taught me that my body is beautiful despite any imperfections, and I should be proud of it. You should take your own advice; these scars really aren't as bad as you think they are, you can barely even see half of them. You don't need this glamour," Kurt insisted softly.

"They used to be worse," Harry told him. "I was a mess of scar tissue before. I had to have the glamour; the Light side couldn't have their poster boy looking like a freak show. Heroes are meant to be attractive. Sev made it his mission to improve scar remover for me, he got rid of the worst of it. All these ones that are left, they were either too deep or too old to remove completely, or made with a cursed weapon preventing the skin from healing. Sev's working on it, but I'll probably keep half of them forever." That wasn't technically true, but he couldn't bear to admit to Kurt that half of the scars could be removed easily, but he had refused. They were his penance; scars were nothing, compared to what some people came away from the war with. And the people who didn't come away at all

"I'd love you even if you still looked like that," Kurt informed him. "Don't you get it? I don't care how you look, I'm completely, head over heels, crazy in love with you. All of you. And you should love yourself just as much, scars and all." Harry eyed him incredulously, then wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I don't deserve you," he declared into Kurt's hair. "You're far too good for me, and I don't know what I did to land such an amazing guy like you, but I'm not going to argue." Kurt laughed, hugging him back, fingers running over the faint ridges of scar tissue on Harry's back. "It's not the scars that I'm ashamed of, though. Well, not most of them." He was pretty ashamed of the cutting scars, and always would be. He hadn't been strong enough. "It's the memories that come with them. Every time I look at my face I remember being in that dungeon with Bellatrix carving into me, laughing her head off and telling me I would die in ribbons. Every time I see my back, I remember being scared and alone in my cupboard, hoping Vernon wouldn't come back for another round. The scar on my arm reminds me of Cedric, the scar on my left thigh reminds me of Dumbledore. The scar on my stomach reminds me of Remus and Tonks and all the other people I couldn't save along with them. I don't hate myself because the scars are unattractive; I hate myself for failing so many times."

"Stop right there, Harry Potter," Kurt insisted, startling the man by using his real surname. "You never failed. You kept fighting until the very end for each and every one of those people, and they knew it. It's a war, people die, it's awful but there's nothing you can do. And as for Vernon… you were a kid, Harry. He was supposed to look after you and love you and instead he did the complete opposite. It wasn't your fault." Harry had heard the words a hundred times from a hundred different people, but somehow they struck deeper with Kurt. Part of him actually believed them.

"They expected me to save them, and I didn't. That's a failure in my eyes," he retorted. "Kurt, I love you more than words can say for not kicking me out for lying about my body, but… I'm tired, and I'm probably going to have flashbacks tonight. Can we please go to bed?" he requested wearily. Kurt nodded, stroking his cheeks and capturing the green-eyed man's lips.

"Sure, sweetie. But will you do me a favour?" Harry eyed him curiously. "Leave the glamour off? Just for tonight. I want to see you; really see you." Harry felt tears well in his eyes and swallowed harshly.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," he agreed, voice hoarse. Pulling his boxers back on, Harry crawled under the duvet, watching Kurt undress. Part of him wanted to put on pyjama trousers and a long-sleeved top, cover up as many of the scars as he could, but he knew Kurt wouldn't let him. He pulled the teen into his arms as soon as Kurt got into the bed, their usual position mirrored as Harry rested his head on Kurt's chest, allowing Kurt to hold him. "If I start flailing or screaming in my sleep, just leave me to it and go sleep in the spare room, yeah? I don't want to hurt you." Kurt had dealt with his nightmares about the war, but he hadn't looked at his scars in a long time, and they were bound to be worse than usual.

"You know you're going to have to think of something to tell the Glee club," Kurt reminded stroking his arm. "After your little outburst, they won't let you free until you tell them something. I get that obviously you can't tell them everything, but… the way I see it, you could tell them about the scars from Vernon, or you could tell them about the cutting scars." Harry sighed; he knew, but he wanted to ignore it for a little while.

"I know. I'll think of something. Just… I love you. We can talk more in the morning."

"Love you, too."

.-.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was alone in bed. He sighed to himself, assuming his nightmares had scared Kurt into the spare bedroom. He only hoped he hadn't accidentally hit his boyfriend; it wouldn't be the first time. He rolled over, wiping at his tear-streaked face, and startled when he saw Kurt asleep on the floor, curled up in Harry's Gryffindor hoodie and one of the bed pillows under his head. "Kurt, babe, wake up," he urged, reaching down to shake the boy's shoulder. He flinched when he caught sight of his scars, remembering he'd agreed to drop the glamour.

"Mm, Harry?" Kurt murmured, blinking up at him sleepily, hair mussed. Harry couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture the teen made.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked bemusedly. Kurt sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"You had really bad nightmares, I had to get out of bed before you kicked me to death, I tried to wake you up but it didn't work. But… I didn't want to leave you alone," he admitted bashfully. Harry felt his heart swell, and he pulled Kurt into a deep kiss.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Kurt laughed, swatting him on the arm.

"No I'm not, but thank you anyway. Come on, up you get; we've got time to share a shower before we need to get Teddy up for school," he informed his boyfriend. Harry needed no other prompt to jump straight out of bed, following Kurt eagerly into the bathroom. The mirror in the room made him grimace, but he smiled when Kurt ran his thumb down the long scar bisecting his face. "Y'know, they're kinda sexy. My man the war hero," Kurt told him, eyes roaming Harry's body contemplatively. Harry shrugged; all he saw were his mistakes. "The scars shouldn't remind you of the people you lost. They should remind you of the people you saved," Kurt told him, nudging Harry's boxers down his hips and pushing the man into the shower.

"I'd like to think of them like that. And maybe I will in time. But for now it's far too soon," Harry told him, sighing. Kurt squeezed his hand gently.

"I'll help you there," he assured quietly. Harry couldn't find the words, and just kissed the teen's wet hair, holding him close.

.-.

Kurt was right; Harry was ambushed by Will and Emma almost as soon as he walked through the door. "It's not fair on the kids, Harry," Will started. "We can't expect them to accept themselves if we don't show them how!" Harry snorted.

"Easy for you to say," he retorted acidly. "You've barely got anything that you'll struggle to accept. Except, of course, your OCD Emma. You're doing a _fine_ job of accepting that." The redhead recoiled as if slapped, but Harry couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. They were prodding gaping wounds and he was allowed to be childish, damn it!

"Hold up, Harry, that was cruel," Will scolded. "Emma's trying her best."

"No, she's not. She's wilfully ignoring that there even is a problem by trying to get everyone else to tell her theirs. Some of us have bigger things to be ashamed of than a compulsive disorder," Harry returned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have classes to teach." That was a lie, but they didn't have to know that. Instead he ducked into the boys' locker room, finding Shannon in her office. "Can I hide out here for a while?" he asked, throwing himself down onto her couch.

"Sure. Who you hiding from?" the woman asked, looking up in concern.

"Will and Emma. They're trying to rope me into the Glee club's latest lesson; self-acceptance. Will wants everyone to print t-shirts with the thing they hate most about themselves. He can't seem to accept that not everyone wants to share those things." Shannon winced sympathetically, having experienced Will Schuester on a mission.

"You know as well as I do, you can't avoid them forever," she reasoned. "You might as well give in and go along with their little plan. The Glee club are good kids; whatever you hate about yourself, they won't make fun of you for it. They're not like that."

"I know they're not," Harry insisted. "But it's different. I… the only people who know are my family. I haven't told Teddy." The boy was too young to understand child abuse or suicide, and he tried to avoid talking about the war around him.

"The Glee club are a family, and I'm pretty sure you've been adopted into it, like it or not," Shannon pointed out. Harry chuckled despite himself; that was definitely true. "What is it you don't want to tell them? Trust me, kid, I know all about not accepting yourself." She gestured to her own body, and he glared at her.

"Don't say that, you're gorgeous," he told her factually. She smiled at him, as she always did when he complimented her.

"Most people would say the same about you. Come on, what is it? That crazy hair of yours?" she teased, making him snicker.

"I take pride in that crazy hair, thank you very much," he informed her. "It's not something I was born with. It's something I did to myself… something I had done to me." He looked at the floor; he'd given enough information for the coach to figure it out.

"Oh. Arms or stomach?" Shannon asked simply, making him wince.

"Arms. There were enough scars on my stomach without me adding to them, and I'd keep re-opening them playing soccer." Not that he hadn't tried; keeping his arms fully covered in the warmer weather had been a little suspicious, and he was terrible at glamour charms back then.

"How old were you?" The woman moved out from behind the desk, sitting beside him on the couch, and he gratefully leaned against her shoulder.

"Seventeen when I started. Nearly eighteen when I decided to try and end it all together. My Chemistry teacher found me bleeding out in one of the old classrooms. If he'd been about twenty minutes later, I would've died." Even now, he wondered if Severus had some sort of tracking spell on him that alerted the Slytherin when he was in peril.

"Why?" Harry sucked in a breath at the loaded question; he couldn't tell her most of the reasons.

"I was right in the middle of the terrorist attacks. My family and friends were being killed all around me, and… I wasn't strong enough. I trained and trained as hard as I could, but I still couldn't save them. I just got so _frustrated_. Everything was crumbling down around me, I'd just gotten Teddy and had _no_ idea what to do with a baby, it was just too much." Everywhere he'd turned, there had been accusing looks and disappointed glances, calls of 'you have to try harder, Harry' and 'people are counting on you, Potter'. "The first one was an accident. I cut myself in class, and the pain just felt so familiar and _normal_, it was the first time I'd felt like I had a hold on my life. I kept pretending to be clumsy, knocking into walls and shutting my fingers in doors, but that got too suspicious so I took the blade out of my razor and decided to give it a go."

"You're not alone, y'know? There are lots of people who've cut themselves," Shannon told him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But it is," he insisted. "I was weak. I was always weak, never strong enough, never good enough. After… after I nearly died that time, I was kept under watch for ages. The only pain I could get was the pain of exercise, so I'd train and train until I couldn't stand anymore. That's how I got these muscles," he explained, jokingly flexing one arm. "Even now, I have to work out at least once a day or I get urges." That was one of the things he hated most about the whole thing; the fact that he _still_ got the urge to cut. He was twenty-two, the war was over, he had a beautiful son and an incredible boyfriend… and he still wanted to see the blood smear over his skin sometimes.

"Well anytime you need a workout buddy, you just call me, okay?" she offered. He smiled at her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"You're awesome, and I totally don't appreciate you enough," he murmured, seeing her blush. "I need to go teach, but… thanks for listening. And not judging." He was having to say thank you far too often lately.

"I'm always here to do both," she assured him. He stood, letting out a deep breath. Time to face the world again.

.-.

Will cornered him again at lunch, practically dragging him to the choir room. The Glee club was already gathered, and they eyed him warily. They were scared of him. "Santana has something to say to you," Will prompted. The girl gave him a raised eyebrow, arms folded over her chest.

"I'm sorry I outed you. Even though they're all total morons if they didn't guess already," she added, making him snort.

"It's fine. Like I said, I'm not ashamed of my sexuality. Though I'd appreciate it if you don't spread it around, it's hard enough to get respect as a twenty-two year old teacher in this place as it is," he requested.

"All the kids respect you, Mr B," Mercedes told him. He offered a half-smile, running his hands through his hair.

"Because they think I'm some badass, heterosexual, British ninja," he pointed out.

"Dude, you are. Well, not the hetero part, but you've got the badass ninja stuff down," Puck told him. He outright laughed at that.

"Coming from you, Puckerman, that means a lot. Thanks."

"But…" Will cut in, and Harry's heart turned to lead. "We still want you in on our Acceptance project. The kids need to know that whatever it is they don't like about their bodies, they can always learn to love it." Harry grimaced; the man didn't get it, did he?

"Do you have some freaky third nipple or something?" Finn asked. Harry smiled wryly; if only it was that simple. His gaze shifted to Kurt, who was looking encouragingly at him, and he bit his lip. He couldn't do it.

"I don't have a third nipple," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not airing my issues in front of a bunch of teenagers, Will. That's final." Will eyed him with disapproval.

"Well we got you a t-shirt anyway," the curly-haired man told him. "The kids are performing in their shirts on Friday, I'd like you to be able to join us by then." Harry reluctantly accepted the plain white t-shirt, hoping to escape as quickly as possible. "As you know, the other part of the assignment is to find a song about accepting who you are. Has anyone got anything they'd like to share?" Rachel and Quinn stood, and Harry reluctantly stayed to support the two girls. He understood how hard it was to admit how you felt about yourself, especially for girls. He still couldn't understand why Rachel wanted a nose job, though.

"That's really good, girls. Not completely about accepting yourself, but… really good," Will praised. Of course, because it was Glee club, that one offhand comment descended into an argument about Rachel's nose, which led to the girl angrily retorting.

"Can any of you honestly say you're happy with who you are? That you've never wanted to change something about yourself? Santana, you got a boob job. Tina, you have your coloured contacts. Kurt, you pretended to be straight last year. Mercedes, remember when you starved yourself trying to lose weight? Finn and Sam weren't comfortable in their skin for Rocky Horror. All of you have felt that way at some point, what's so bad about me actually doing something about my feelings?" she asked plainly.

"Everyone has those feelings, that doesn't mean you should act on them!" Will protested. "None of you need to change anything about yourselves. I know there's a lot of pressure in today's society to look a certain way and dress a certain way, especially for girls. But all of you are perfect just the way you are." Harry scoffed when Will included him in his pointed stare, rolling his eyes. When would he catch on that it wasn't something he was born with that he was ashamed of? The bell rang, and everyone got to their feet, ready to head to next class. As Harry moved to follow, Will's words rang through his mind and he smirked to himself; he knew the perfect song to get Will off his back for a little while. He'd just need a little help.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Wordcount: **7563  
_

* * *

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a moment?" The girl sighed as he called her back at the end of class, approaching his desk.

"If you're going to tell me not to have the nose job, I don't want to hear it," she said frankly. He gestured to the chair opposite his desk, waiting for her to sit.

"I'm not going to tell you not to have it. I just want to make sure you've truly thought it through. It's not a decision you can take back." He leaned back in his chair, thinking through his next words. "When I was in school, there was a girl in my year, Elouise. She had really, really bad acne when she was about your age, and she used to get teased for it by everyone. Eventually, she decided she'd had enough. She talked to some friends, and they all recommended a skin peel to her. They told her how great it was, how it had cleared their skin right up. So one night she went up to her room and she put the skin peel on." It had actually been bubotuber pus, but for the purpose of his story, skin peel would do.

"Did it clear up her acne?" Rachel asked hopefully. Harry gave her a knowing look.

"Sort-of. She had an allergic reaction, it burned off half the skin on her face before she could wash it off and get to the nurse. She spent three weeks in the hospital with plastic wrap over the blisters, and has permanent scarring that's far worse than any acne she ever had." Rachel winced.

"But I'm not doing it myself, I'm having it done by a qualified doctor," she reasoned, making him roll his eyes.

"There are still risks, Rachel. If your nose sets crooked from the surgery, you'll need another to fix it. You could end up with breathing problems, and at worst it'll affect your voice. Is it really worth it? You're a beautiful girl, Rachel, and your nose is part of what makes you beautiful." She looked at him sadly.

"I'm not beautiful enough, though," she said morosely. Harry sighed; was it really about Finn?

"The person who really loves you won't care what your nose looks like," he informed her, thinking of the complete honesty on Kurt's face as he stared at Harry's scars and still called him beautiful. "They'll find you perfect no matter what." Rachel pursed her lips, a thoughtful look on her face.

"May I be excused?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Sure. Just keep in mind what I've told you." He watched her leave, then pulled up his left sleeve and manipulated the glamour magic, dropping it around his wrist. The familiar scar tissue stood out prominently, messy and silver-white. His cutting scars were the only ones Severus had refused to put the scar remover on, insisting he needed a reminder. Most of the time he didn't really think about it – they were hidden under the glamour, he could almost forget they were there – but it was times like now when he wanted to thank the man. Had his arms been unmarked, he might have wanted to rectify that.

.-.

He managed to corner the guys – minus Kurt – at recess, gathering them in his classroom. "So, I have a song I think will fit this week's assignment, but I need your help to sing it. It's cheesy, and kind of terrible, but… it's annoyingly catchy and gets the point across. Besides, you guys did Bieber, you don't get much lower than that."

By the time Glee rolled around the next day, Harry had avoided Will and Emma enough to be in high spirits for performing the song. "Will, may I?" The Spanish teacher got a hopeful look on his face, clearly expecting Harry to admit to his woes, and Harry resisted the urge to facepalm. "So a lot of you clearly have issues with the way you look, even though there's no reason at all for that. The guys and I put together a little number especially for the girls and Kurt, who we feel need this little reminder of how much they're appreciated." Kurt looked up in surprise, and the girls raised their eyebrows as the guys got up to join him. The band started up the music, and Harry grinned.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make-up to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough."_

His gaze moved to each girl in turn as he sang, lingering even longer on Kurt for the last line. The guys danced around him, joining in.

"_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!"_

They pulled the girls and Kurt up to dance with them, Harry winking at his boyfriend as Santana and Sam not-so-discreetly pushed Kurt into Harry's arms, causing the teacher to spin the teen quickly, grinning.

"_If only you saw what I can see  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!"_

The guys danced with their girlfriends, Puck dancing with Mercedes, and Rachel – unable to dance on doctor's orders – bobbed in her seat enthusiastically. That left Kurt and Harry dancing, which was less weird now the club knew he was gay too. Harry took over solo vocals, and he looked around at the girls again.

"_So girl come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why you're being shy  
And turn away when I look in to your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you!"_

By now even the girls were singing along, smiling brightly as they danced.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!"_

Harry and the guys started clapping their hands, encouraging the girls to join in.

"_Na na na na na na naaa na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na naaa na na  
Na na na na na na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful! _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
No oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
No oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!"_

The kids were laughing when the song ended, leaning against each other with happy smiles on their faces. Kurt leant into Harry's side, grinning.

"I think that sums up this week pretty well, don't you?" Harry asked Will, who was smiling wryly.

"Yeah, I'd say so." The look on the man's face said that Harry's diversionary tactic hadn't worked, but the kids had enjoyed it, so Harry didn't mind too much.

.-.

It was hard to miss the prom drama, and it definitely made Harry glad they didn't have it in England. He couldn't imagine how vicious running for prom king and queen could have gotten at Hogwarts. Still, he was surprised when the Lucy Caboosey poster went up, amazed that surgery and weight loss could have changed Quinn from that to what she looked like now. He thought she had been kind of adorable in an awkward, chubby way. She probably would have grown into her nose, though, and the acne would've gone eventually.

"Whoa, when the hell did that happen?" he exclaimed, seeing Santana and Sam making out in the middle of the hallway. What happened to Santana waiting for Brittany? Had she given up already? Before he could go and ask anything, Will appeared from around the corner like a ninja.

"Harry, can we talk?" Harry winced; he knew he couldn't avoid the man forever.

"Fine. Where?" Will led Harry into his office, and Harry shrank at the large glass wall. He felt like a fish in a bowl.

"I've gathered that you won't talk about your lack of acceptance in front of the kids," Will began wryly. "But will you at least talk to me? I'm sure whatever it is you don't want to admit isn't as bad as you think it might be." Harry snorted.

"I love how you say that when you don't even know what it is. Can I ask what you're putting on your t-shirt, Will?" he asked bluntly. Will glanced over at the t-shirt lying on top of the cabinet in the corner.

"I got teased a lot about my chin when I was a teenager," he admitted slightly sheepishly. Harry wished he could slam his head against the desk.

"Your chin," he said flatly. "Right. Yeah, I'm definitely not putting anything on that bloody t-shirt. Leave it, Will. I'm all for the kids getting over their body issues. That's wonderful. But I'm not a teenager, and I'm not upset over a big nose or the fact that I wear glasses. They're my students, Will, and there are boundaries. Discussing personal problems with students generally crosses those boundaries."

"So does having sex with them, but you don't seem to have a problem with that." Harry winced; that was low.

"Harsh, Will. But if the plan was to upset me into admitting my issues, good luck with that. I'm a tough nut to crack," he told his friend sharply. "Kurt was my boyfriend before he was my student."

"I know that," Will agreed, looking apologetic. "All I'm saying is, they might be your students but that doesn't mean you can't be vulnerable in front of them. And I'm doing this as much for Emma as I am for the kids; she needs to admit her OCD is a problem. Is yours something like hers? A mental illness?" Harry snorted; suicidal thoughts counted as a mental illness, right?

"Mine is none of your business," he insisted.

"Whatever it is, you're clearly not over the issue. It'll help you to talk it out," Will told him, making him roll his eyes.

"I've done enough talking out to last me several lifetimes. Do you want to know how many therapists I've seen in the past eight years? Eighty seven. Eighty seven therapists in eight years and not a single one even brushed the surface. Fifteen of them tried to kill me. I'm done talking, Will."

"Maybe if you can't talk, you should sing," Will retorted, clearly shocked by the information.

"Singing doesn't solve everything, Will!" Harry stood abruptly, angry. "God, why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because you're my friend, Harry, and it's clearly hurting you, whatever it is. Please, talk to me. I swear, it doesn't have to go to the Glee club if you don't want it to. I'm just trying to help," Will insisted, an earnest expression on his face. Harry sighed. Will did have good intentions, he was just going about them the wrong way. Still, he knew the man wouldn't give in. He sat back down, bracing himself, and let the glamour drop over his arms, rolling up his sleeves.

"That's what I don't want to admit, Will. I tried to kill myself was seventeen, and I've hated myself for it ever since," he confessed. Will stared blankly for several moments, stunned.

"That's… good, right? That you regret it?"

"That's the thing, though. I don't regret it, I never have. The only thing I regret is not being strong enough in the first place," he said quietly.

"You were a teenager, Harry. No one was expecting you to be strong." Harry laughed loudly.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," he breathed, shaking his head, a slightly hysterical smile on his face. "I was supposed to be the strongest out of everyone. Soldiering on and all that. Never stopping, not when there were people still in need of saving. Not when there were terrorists still alive. I was expected to be strong and I wasn't, that's all there is to it." He saw Will go to open his mouth, and cut him off. "Please, Will. Don't patronise me. Don't tell me that it wasn't my responsibility, and I was only a kid, and I didn't have to be strong. You don't know what happened, and I'm not legally allowed to tell you most of it. Just know that I had a world of expectations on my shoulders and I failed, and that's what I don't want to admit to." He rolled his sleeves back down, getting to his feet. "I'd appreciate it if you let the subject go." Not looking back at his friend's gobsmacked face he left the office, going straight to his car, transferring his briefcase to his back seat with a quick thought. He didn't have any lessons left to teach, and no one would care when he didn't turn up to Glee. He just wanted to go home, eat ice cream and call Severus.

.-.

Luckily, Harry managed to catch Severus having just finished a potion, and yet to start another. This left the man with a perfect window of time to listen to Harry cry over the phone. "I thought I was over this, Sev," he murmured. "I thought I could talk about them without getting like this."

"You've kept them hidden, Harry. Out of sight, out of mind. Revealing them has brought up old memories; you know I've never liked you using the glamour. It used to be necessary, but not now," Severus insisted. "The more you get used to seeing them, the more you'll be able to look at them without flashbacks. They don't look as bad as you think they do; a few more applications of the cream and most will be gone altogether." Harry flinched; he didn't want them gone completely. That would be like pretending the war had never happened.

"I can't, Sev, we've been through this," he whined. Severus sighed.

"Erasing the physical scars doesn't erase the emotional ones, Harry. You're never going to forget the sacrifices made in the war. Everyone else is rid of their scars, you should be rid of yours."

"Except the self-inflicted ones, of course," Harry retorted bitterly.

"You're not keeping those out of a misguided sense of shame. You're keeping those as a reminded of your stupidity, and a reminder of what can happen if you don't communicate," Severus reasoned evenly, not slipping at Harry's tone. The man was the one person who had always refused to let Harry wallow in his own grief, even when others thought he was being cruel. "This boyfriend of yours, you told him? And he's not condemned you for it?"

"The only thing Kurt could condemn people for is bad fashion," Harry remarked with a quiet chuckle. "He wants to help. He just doesn't know how. He's never had to deal with anything like this. Anything like me." He heard the Slytherin sigh once more, and wished they weren't an ocean apart. He needed a hug.

"Oh, child," Severus muttered in exasperation, making him smile. "You don't have to explain why you did what you did, and you don't have to explain any scars but the ones you made yourself. But maybe admitting to these children that you're not infallible might do you some good. You have a hard time accepting it yourself." Harry bit his lip; it made sense, he knew. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"…I'm scared, Sev," he admitted quietly.

"After everything you've faced, you're scared of baring your scars to a group of teenagers who – from what you say – won't judge you in the slightest? That's not the Harry Potter I know and respect." Harry winced at the man's words. "Harry," Severus continued, voice softer, "just trust them, and trust yourself. Your scars aren't a mark of weakness; they're a mark of strength. Yes, you were a dunderheaded teen, but so were all the other imbeciles in your year, and none of them had even a fraction of the pressure you did."

"I was prepared for the pressure, though," Harry argued. "I should've handled it."

"Harry James Potter-Black, for the last bloody time, you are _human_. You might like to pretend otherwise, but you are only human, and even the strongest of human men break." Harry heard the front door open and the sound of little footsteps pounding up the stairs and sighed.

"Kurt's home, Sev. I've got to go. I… I'll try, that's all I can say." He looked up, seeing Kurt peering cautiously into the room, and beckoned the teen in.

"That's all I can ask of you, Harry. I'll talk to you soon," Sev replied. Harry wrapped an arm around Kurt as the teen sat beside him.

"Give my love to Draco. Talk soon, Sev, love you. And thanks." He hung up, letting out a long breath against Kurt's neck.

"You skipped out early today. Everything okay?" Kurt asked neutrally. Harry hugged him closer, biting his lip.

"Not really," he admitted. "Will pushed, so I kind of exploded and told him. I might have broken one of the windows in his office, I'm not sure; my magic was a little agitated. I just wish I'd never said anything, y'know? I could have made up some bullshit about hating my hair, or something."

"Maybe it's a good thing you said something. You go around acting like you're not allowed to break or bend, like any sign of weakness will get you killed. I understand where it comes from, I really do, but… you're not in a war anymore, sweetie. You can afford to show a little vulnerability," Kurt pointed out. Harry chuckled quietly.

"You sound like Severus," he accused. "Though he'd never call me sweetie."

"I'll take that as a compliment; from what you've told me, Severus is a very smart man," Kurt replied with a small grin, pulling Harry up to look into his eyes. "No one in Glee is going to judge you, Harry. They're not going to think you're weak. Not when you've already proven how strong you are."

"I know. I know they're not going to condemn me. But I just… I hate admitting that I was ever in such a bad place. I hate reminding myself of how easy it is to get back there. I know I'm not over it, and I know I should try and find another therapist, but I'm just so _tired_ of talking about it to people who think a psychology degree gives them the right to dissect my every thought."

"Maybe you could talk to me?" Kurt offered. "I'm far from a therapist, and I probably won't be able to offer you any real advice, but just talking will probably help, and I can definitely tell you as often as you need to hear it how much I love you." Harry bit his lip at the hopeful look in Kurt's eyes.

"Maybe. Not tonight, though; I've just gone through the whole thing with Sev, I think I've cried as much as I can today," he admitted. Kurt smiled, offering a chaste kiss.

"Whenever you're ready, sweetie. Do you want me to cook dinner tonight?"

"No, no, it's fine, I've got it. Is Teddy up in his room?" Harry asked. Kurt nodded, rubbing gently up Harry's arms.

"Yeah, I told him I wanted to talk to you for a little bit. He thinks you're sad and wants to give you a hug," he added with a fond smile.

"I'll have to go up and hug him, then," Harry agreed. "Out of curiosity, what have you printed on your shirt?" Kurt reached down to his bag, pulling out a white t-shirt and unfolding it to show 'likes boys' in large black letters.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of it, but it took me a while to fully accept myself for who I am. It's what makes me different, and it's who I am," Kurt explained, making Harry smile.

"And I am _very_ glad it's who you are. I don't tell you this enough, but I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Kurt kissed him, pushing Harry's fringe back off his face.

"I do it because I love you, and because you've done just as much for me." He smiled, pulling Harry to his feet. "Go and hug your son before he freaks out about you being sad." Harry laughed, offering a salute to the teen, and going to do as asked. Friday was still two days away… he had time to gather his nerve.

.-.

Kurt couldn't be there for dinner the next night as he was out at the mall with the Glee club after their Barbravention for Rachel. Harry and Teddy ate spaghetti and meatballs and watched some Doctor Who, and by the time Kurt got back the sandy-haired boy was fast asleep in bed. "How'd it go?" Harry asked curiously, hoping they'd managed to convince the girl not to get a nose job. Rachel's nose was absolutely fine as it was, and the risks outweighed the potential benefits.

"Not sure yet," Kurt replied. "She's still thinking. But I think we've got her. How was your day?" Harry grimaced; his day had largely consisted of avoiding Will and Emma; the Spanish teacher was trying to apologise and get Harry to open up about his feelings, while the counsellor was still pushing to get him to admit what he couldn't accept to the kids. At least it was proof that Will hadn't told her.

"Not brilliant, but better than yesterday. Although I kind of want to punch Emma in the face." Kurt snickered, sitting down to unlace his Doc Martens.

"Don't worry, most of us do." He leaned against Harry's side, peering over at the pile of notes waiting to be marked. "Is that my class?"

"No, one of the others in your year. I mark your class on the days you're not here. Easier to give you a fair mark if you're not right next to me," Harry told him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You mean you don't give me full marks just for being your boyfriend? I'm clearly not doing my job," he joked. Harry laughed, squeezing him around the shoulders.

"You get all kinds of rewards for being my boyfriend, sweetheart, but full marks is not one of them. You wouldn't learn anything if I did that."

"I know, I know," Kurt agreed, smiling. "Speaking of which, I have homework to do." Harry released his boyfriend, allowing him to grab his bag and pull out his books.

"Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask. What's up with Santana and Sam? Are they together again, or…?" He'd walked past the pair looking distinctly couple-y several times, but knowing Santana he wasn't completely sure. He thought she was past all that.

"They are, but I'm not sure why. I mean, everyone kinda knows now that Santana's a lesbian. I think Sam just wants a shot at prom king," Kurt mused with a shrug. Harry frowned.

"And what does Brittany think of it?"

"I don't know, she's been quiet about it. Why don't you ask Santana tomorrow?" Kurt suggested. "She'll probably talk to you out of all of us. For some reason she actually likes you."

"It's because I'm awesome," Harry insisted, grinning. "I'll have a chat with her at lunch if I can find her."

"Are you coming to Glee tomorrow?" Kurt asked tentatively. "I mean, you don't have to have a t-shirt. But the support would mean a lot regardless." Harry sighed, thinking of the long-sleeved white t-shirt in his briefcase, waiting to be printed on.

"I'll come. The t-shirt is currently debatable, but I'll definitely be there," he confirmed. Kurt leaned up from his space on the floor, kissing Harry's cheek.

"If you decide to show your scars, I'll be right there to hold your hand and punch anyone who says anything bad about them," he promised, making Harry smile.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it."

.-.

"Santana! You busy?" The Latino girl eyed him skeptically, her arms folded over her chest. Harry noticed her jacket was zipped up over a white t-shirt, and wondered what she'd printed on it.

"Not really. What's up, Mr B?" Harry walked with the girl towards his classroom, hands in his pockets.

"Just wanted to talk. I heard you're dating Sam now," he remarked. She flinched, but held her head high.

"We're running for prom king and queen. I'ma ownz this school," she told him confidently.

"Do you really need to?" he asked plainly, opening his door for her. She hopped up onto one of the desks, swinging her legs.

"If I can be prom queen, Britt will have to go out with me. Why would she want Wheels when she can have the hottest bitch in this joint?" Harry sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"You know that's not the way to win her over, right?" he pointed out, earning a glare.

"She wants me to come out as a lesbian, even though she won't break up with Artie. What the hell is up with that?" she argued with a shrug.

"She probably just wants you to be honest about who you are. How does she want you to come out?" Santana reached into her bag, pulling out a balled-up t-shirt and tossing it to him. He chuckled at the word printed across it; he was well accustomed to Brittany's unique spelling. "Meant to say lesbian, right? I like it. Be proud of who you are, Santana, because you can't be anyone else."

"Oh, please, you're not even printing a t-shirt, you can't talk," she retorted. He winced.

"I have my reasons," he insisted.

"Yeah, well I have my reasons too for not wanting to come out. The main one being that I don't want to be greeted with a slushie every morning," she sniped. Harry sighed, giving the teenager a look.

"If you want Brittany, you're going to have to come out sooner or later. Speaking from experience, you'll want to do it on your own terms rather than wait for someone to do it for you." Waking up to the headline 'The Boy-Who-Loves-Boys' on every national and international wizarding newspaper had quite possibly been one of the worst days of his life. Not only had he had to deal with tons of hate mail and howlers, his boyfriend at the time had broken up with him because he couldn't deal with it all. It had been a long time before he'd managed to get through all the hate and turn things around to become a role model for the LGBT community; the wizarding world were a lot more open about sexuality, but evidently not when it came to their hero.

"I said I was sorry about that." Harry shook his head, offering her a smile.

"I know, I wasn't talking about that. When I was your age, someone saw me kissing my boyfriend and posted photos of it all over school. They told everyone I knew, and plenty of people I didn't… I hadn't even told my godfather yet." He reached out, squeezing her shoulder. "If I were you, I'd tell the people who matter most before telling the world. And maybe that can start for you with the Glee club."

"Maybe," she agreed reluctantly. "And Mr B? Stop being such a pussy about a t-shirt. Whatever your problem is, the Glee losers have probably seen it before. There's not much you can tell them that would make them not respect you." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Does that extend to you, too?" he asked, making her bite her lip.

"I will come out, and I know that when I do they'll be happy for me. But I need to win prom queen first," she told him with a smirk. "Now I have to go cut History to mack on my boyfriend. See you in Glee."

"Go to class," he called after her, eyes dropping to his briefcase. He wondered if the choir room was empty.

.-.

Harry lurked in the doorway, watching the Glee club assemble on the stage with Will and Emma. All of them had hoodies or jackets covering their white t-shirts, ready to be taken off. Santana, he noticed, was absent. He sighed, hoping the girl might take his words to heart and show eventually. Taking a deep breath, he started down the stairs, seeing Will unbuttoning his cardigan to reveal the words 'butt chin'. He snickered despite himself; his friend's chin really was kind of hilarious. "Room for one more?" he called casually, drawing attention to himself as he reached the edge of the stage. He looked straight to Kurt, who had a proud expression on his face, and knew he couldn't back out. Climbing up on stage, he steadied himself. "I know I've been a bit uncooperative with this week's lesson," he began, "but after talking with some people, I've realised that refusing to accept what I've done is only making it harder to move on from it. I wasn't born this way, but it's such a big part of me now I might as well have been, and, well… ignoring it won't make it go away." He could see several confused faces out of the corner of his eye, as well as Will's stunned and slightly proud expression, but all he was looking at was Kurt. The brunette smiled encouragingly, moving forward to stand beside him, slipping his hand into Harry's larger one.

"I promised I'd hold your hand," he said simply, making Harry smile at him. He reached for the buttons of his jacket with the hand that Kurt didn't have hold of, fingers shaking as he undid them. Eventually all the buttons were undone, and he slipped the jacket off his shoulders, having to briefly let go of Kurt's hand.

"I hope you won't begrudge me the sleeves," he continued, looking determinedly at the floor. "Admitting to having them doesn't mean I'm quite ready to show you them."

"You have scars? Where? I mean, other than the one on your head, obviously," Quinn added, looking confused. Harry chuckled mirthlessly; if only she knew.

"I cut when I was a teenager," he admitted quietly, his voice seeming to echo in the large room. "A lot. I'm not proud of it, but… they're there." He concentrated on Kurt's fingers in his own, squeezing tightly. He didn't care how weird it looked to be holding his student's hand; he needed the comfort.

"Wow… we had no idea," Rachel murmured, looking somewhat abashed. Evidently she was already regretting her brief desire for plastic surgery.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point," he replied lightly. "But it was recently brought to my attention by a very old friend of mine that I can't teach you kids that it's okay to be vulnerable sometimes if I'm not showing any vulnerability myself."

"Were you, like, an emo kid or something?" Tina asked curiously, making him laugh shortly.

"No, I wasn't emo. I was a scared young man in the middle of a civil war with a baby to look after and no idea how many of my loved ones would even be alive at the end of the month. Pain was familiar, and familiar was something I didn't get very often," he admitted.

"Dude, that's insane," Finn blurted. Kurt glared at his stepbrother, and Harry outright laughed.

"So several therapists have told me. It made sense at the time. I… really don't want to talk about it, I just needed to admit to it." He looked up when Will squeezed his shoulder, offering a smile.

"And we're all touched you trust us with something that personal," the older man told him. "You don't have to explain yourself to any of us." Will turned back to the kids, who all looked a little awkward. Harry gave an apologetic grimace to his friend; he hadn't meant to be such a downer on the whole thing. "Let's get a move on, guys. I wanna see how proud you are of your differences!" The teens whooped, excited about performing Gaga. As they all went off to get into place, Kurt turned and hugged Harry tightly.

"I am so proud of you, sweetie," he whispered into the Brit's ear, letting go and racing off towards the centre of the stage with Mercedes and Tina. Harry hopped off, wandering back a few rows to find a good seat to watch from. He picked up his jacket but didn't put it on, the word 'scars' emblazoned on his chest for the world to see.

The song started, and Harry almost groaned aloud as Kurt sang in that lower, slightly husky voice that he so rarely used. The tone was so similar to his bedroom voice, and combined with the mussed hair it was doing all kinds of things to Harry.

"My boyfriend's still hotter than your boyfriend." He looked up at the familiar voice smiling when he saw Santana. Her jacket was unzipped, and his smile widened when he read the word 'Lebanese'.

"Your boyfriend's dating a lesbian," he returned teasingly, patting the seat behind him.

"So that's what you're hiding, scars? What happen, you get in a car crash as a kid or something?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Annoyed at her flippancy, he rolled up his sleeves just enough to show the thick scars at the base of each wrist.

"I tried to kill myself," he replied evenly. She let out a low whistle.

"Wow, deep. Suppose you want me to whine about how all of my problems must be nothing compared to the inner demons you have to face, or some shit?"

"Not unless you want to. Admitting you _have_ problems might be a start, though," he told her. "You still talk to Daph and Ginny?"

"Sometimes, why?" Harry smiled to himself, wondering what Ginny would say if she knew what Santana was doing.

"Call them tonight. Ginny's only twenty-one, young enough for you to gossip with. She loves that. Tell her about Britt and Artie, and wanting to be prom queen, and anything else you can think of. You might be surprised; she actually comes up with some decent advice most of the time." He grinned as Emma whipped off her jacket to show the word 'OCD', watching Will drag her onstage. "And for God's sake, enjoy yourself. High school is a tiny blip in your life that once you've left, you realise how much it doesn't matter. You're good enough to get out of this town when you graduate, Santana; who the hell cares if they know you're a lesbian?" Harry stood, walking down the steps to lean against the bottom of the stage, surprised when Kurt and Mercedes reached out towards him, urging him on stage. He hopped up, smiling as he allowed his boyfriend to pull him into the dance.

"Wasn't so scary, was it?" Kurt asked when the song had ended, bumping his shoulder with Harry's. Harry grinned at him, wishing he could kiss the smug smirk off that beautiful face.

"Couldn't have done it without you," he insisted honestly. Kurt's smile widened, and he briefly leaned into him.

"You'll never have to."

.-.

When Kurt got to Harry's on the Friday afternoon, he was surprised to see his boyfriend with the glamour lowered. He was in a long-sleeved t-shirt, covering the scars on his arms, but the ones on his face and hands were visible. He was also holding a brown paper bag in one hand, and Kurt eyed it in confusion. "What's in the bag?" he asked, not hesitating to cup Harry's jaw and pull him into the kiss, ignoring the faintly puckered scar under his fingers. They really weren't as bad as Harry seemed to think they were anymore; the ones on his hands could only be seen if you knew what to look for, and most had faded to a faint silver line. Some of the deeper ones on his chest and stomach looked pretty nasty, but whatever Severus had done for them had obviously made them better.

Harry didn't say a word, pushing the bag into Kurt's hand, and the countertenor peered into it, brow furrowing as he pulled out a large clear jar of a thick, pale green cream, the spidery writing on the label barely legible. "What is it?" he questioned, perplexed.

"Sev's new scar remover," Harry told him, a tightness to his voice. Kurt gaped, eyes going round. "He's been trying to get me to use it for months — says it should clear most of them right up — and… I think I can do it now. If you'll help me." Harry's eyes were earnest and fearful, and Kurt squeezed his hand tightly.

"All of them?" Harry shook his head, looking down at the floor.

"Not the cutting scars. He won't let me get rid of those yet, and I don't blame him." Kurt didn't want to dwell on the implications of that sentence, keeping a white-knuckled grip on the jar.

"What do I have to do?" Harry's face broke into a relieved smile that was more of a grimace, and he let out a sigh.

"Just put a layer on every scar and wait twenty minutes before peeling it off. I'll need you to get the ones I can't reach, and stop me from washing it off early." Kurt offered a supportive smile, nodding.

"Bedroom, then?" Thankfully they didn't have to worry about Teddy; he was sleeping over at Jake's. Kurt led the way up to Harry's bedroom, keeping a tight grip on the wizard's hand. Harry stripped naked once Kurt had shut the door, and Kurt tried not to wince at the sight of some of the scars, imagining the kind of pain Harry must have gone through to receive them. "Where do I start?" Harry shrugged, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Start at the bottom and work your way up?" he suggested. Kurt nodded, kneeling at Harry's feet and popping the lid on the jar, dipping his fingers into the cream. It was surprisingly warm, and felt almost like water despite having the consistency of one of his face creams.

"How much of a layer?" he asked, wondering if the jar would cover all of Harry's scars.

"Not too much. Enough to cover the skin, but not too thick. Think face mask," Harry instructed, trying to put it into terms Kurt would get. The teen nodded, carefully spreading the green concoction over every scar he could see, even the tiny ones on Harry's toes. He didn't want his lover to have any reminders if he could help it. Harry's foot twitched, and Kurt glanced up at him to see a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. "Tickles," he admitted, making Kurt snicker.

"Just keep still," Kurt ordered gently, methodically working his way up Harry's calves and knees, right up to his thighs. He dutifully ignored the half-hard cock staring him in the face, knowing it was just a reaction to the touch. Now _really_ wasn't the time for that. It surprised him to realise that one of Harry's pleasure-spots was actually a gunshot scar, which probably explained why the area was so sensitive to touch. Still, he covered the area with the cream, giving the black-haired man a grin when he was finally stood up straight, running green-covered fingers over the jagged sunburst scars on his shoulder. "Close your eyes," he whispered, reaching up with his clean hand to push Harry's hair out of the way, covering the scars on his face. When he was finished, he leaned up, pressing his lips to Harry's dry ones, tongue flicking out tentatively. Harry happily accepted the distraction, leaning into the kiss, careful not to move or get any of the cream on Kurt's clothing, knowing his boyfriend would kill him if he did.

Kurt eventually pulled back, wiping his fingers on a cloth and setting an alarm for twenty minutes on his phone. "I'm so proud of you for doing this," he murmured, and Harry's cheeks went pink.

"Like you said; the reminders are in my memories. They wouldn't want me to torture myself by keeping the scars," he reasoned. Kurt's grin widened, and he squeezed Harry's wrist as it was one of the only parts of him not covered by the cream.

"Yeah, but how long has it taken you to realise that?" he teased lightly, drawing a quiet chuckle from Harry.

Twenty minutes went by surprisingly quickly, Kurt easily keeping Harry distracted with inane chatter about school gossip and prom plans, so much so that they both startled when his phone alarm went off. "You said peel it off, right?" Kurt checked, seeing how the cream had hardened into a sort-of rubbery skin. Harry nodded, and with a twitch of the fingers the small bin was flying towards him from the corner of the room. Kurt started on his face this time, knowing having it by his eye couldn't be comfortable. He gasped when he peeled the cream away, and Harry eyed him nervously.

"What? Is it bad? Did it get worse?" he asked frantically. Kurt shook his head, turning Harry to look at himself in the mirror.

"It's gone," he told him, staring at the blemish-free skin where the long scar bisecting his eye had been, leaving only the familiar lightning-bolt scar. Harry gaped, stunned.

"Sev said he'd had good results on other patients, but… I'd never expected this!" he breathed in awe, lifting his fingers to run over the smooth skin before realising they were covered in the hardened cream. Kurt turned him back around, making quick work of the rest of the cream. It came away easily in large patches, like latex, and left behind nothing but pale skin. Harry would have to spend a little time tanning to even his skin tone out, and there were a couple of the deeper, magic-embedded ones that still left a faint mark, but… the results were incredible. "They're gone," Harry murmured when Kurt was finished, eyeing himself in the mirror. Even the horrifically twisted scar on his lower back was little more than a white mark now. "Wow… Kurt, look." Kurt beamed, moving to stand beside him.

"I think I miss that one on your cheek; that one was sexy," he teased, stroking the spot where the scar had once been. Harry laughed, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," he muttered into the teen's shoulder, kissing his cheek briefly. "I need to shower, and call Sev, and… fuck."

"We can do that, too," Kurt chimed in, making Harry laugh loudly.

"Oh, definitely," he agreed. "I really do need that shower, though. I feel sticky after all that stuff. Care to join me?" Kurt grinned, loving the new energy Harry seemed to have, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Go start the shower, I'll be in in a second," he assured, screwing the lid back on the jar and setting it on the dresser. Harry nodded, kissing him briefly and retreating to the bathroom. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's shed jacket off the bed, digging through the pockets until he found his phone. Scrolling through the contacts, he easily found the number he was looking for, typing out a quick text. _'You don't know me yet, but I'm Harry's boyfriend. He used the scar remover today, it worked wonders. Thank you, so much. He's happy. - Kurt Hummel'_ Hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries, he tugged off his cardigan, startling when Harry's phone bleeped.

'_You're welcome, Mr Hummel. I trust you will keep him that way - S Snape'_ Kurt grinned, deleting both texts and heading to join his boyfriend in the shower. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

* * *

_Song is 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction._


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Wordcount: **7326  
_

* * *

Harry was in the middle of teaching a class when Becky Jackson knocked on his door, a stack of papers in her arms. "Extra, extra, read all about it!" she called, passing the papers out to random members of the class.

"Becky, I'm trying to teach," he cut in, only for her to shove a paper in his face, shouting out once more before leaving to wander the halls. He sighed, dropping the paper on his desk. "Put them away, guys; you can read them all you like when this lesson is over."

His students weren't the only ones to pull out their copy of the Muckraker as soon as class ended; he lifted the paper, scanning the text curiously. Most of it was crap, and obviously made up… but a lot of it sounded vaguely credible. Shit. He winced when he saw the inference about Santana's sexuality, fearing for the life of whoever wrote that. He then looked at the line below about Sam and Quinn, hoping it wasn't true; not only would Finn freak out, but Santana would probably bitch-slap her fake boyfriend to hell and back for ruining their chances at prom king and queen.

When he walked into Glee a little late, he backed up as Finn stormed out past him. "I… take it he read the paper?"

"I didn't cheat on him!" Quinn immediately exclaimed defensively. "I can't believe he doesn't trust me!"

"I can't believe you called me a lesbian on your freaking Youtube show!" Santana added, glaring at Brittany, who looked confused. Harry shared a desperate look with Will, groaning as Santana sat down with a huff on the opposite side of the room, and Quinn glared at Rachel.

"Well, we're not going to get very far without Finn," Will murmured. "Take the day off today, guys." Santana wasted no time in storming out behind Finn, and Quinn followed quickly. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What the hell do we do to sort this one?" he asked quietly, watching Will frown in thought.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. You be careful, alright? Sue is behind reviving the Muckraker, and I doubt she'd hesitate to stalk you home. It… might be an idea to head home alone for a little while," he suggested quietly, giving a pointed look to Kurt, who was sat talking to Tina and Mercedes. Harry's brow furrowed.

"Sue will have a hard time stalking me home," he informed the man. The wards around his house would be enough to keep her out. "We'll be careful, but I'm not going to tell him to stop coming over. I barely get enough time with him as it is," he reasoned. Will didn't look happy, but he nodded, sitting down on the piano stool while Harry left to go back to his classroom. If he had a free period, he could catch up on some work.

.-.

The following day, there was an unfamiliar face in the choir room when he arrived during lunch. "Damn, Will, who's this hot piece of ass? Maybe I'm chasing after the wrong guy!" the woman declared loudly, laughing. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Harry Black, English teacher. And you are…?"

"Harry, this is April Rhodes, a friend of mine. She's in town for a while, and she had an idea to help sort out the little rumour problem we've got," Will explained. Harry eyed the woman warily; who even was she?

"Okay, sure, hi. Also, for the record, don't bother flirting with me, you won't get anywhere," he added, shifting uncomfortably at her blatant leering.

"Why, you married?" she asked with raised eyebrows. He smiled disarmingly at her.

"Gay," he corrected, watching her face fall.

"Well, damn, what a waste!" she complained. He snorted, giving Will a look of bewilderment. The older man merely shrugged, not saying anything.

"What up, Ms Rhodes," Puck greeted as he walked through the door, nodding to her.

"Well, well, Puckerman, you just keep getting more smokin' every time I see you," April drawled, making Harry raise an eyebrow incredulously.

"Sorry, Ms R, I'm kinda seeing someone," Puck told her apologetically. Harry snorted, imagining the damage Lauren Zizes could do to April if she found out the blonde was flirting with her man.

"Is there anyone I can screw in this place?" April asked wryly, causing Kurt to splutter as he walked in to the room.

"Ms Rhodes, what a surprise," he greeted warily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help y'all with your gossip issues," she told the teen, beaming. Harry sat off to the side when all the kids had arrived, wincing at the glares Finn was shooting Sam, and Santana was shooting… everyone. Still, he had to admit, the whole Fleetwood Mac idea was pretty good; he was somewhat familiar with the album, and there was plenty to choose from that would suit. He just wasn't completely convinced that singing about rumours would help resolve them.

The day only got worse, as far as he was concerned. The Muckraker was still being passed around the school, everyone assuming that since it was printed in black and white, it had to be true. He had to put nine kids in detention for gossiping in his classes, and he wanted to pull his hair out when he heard that Brittany and Artie had broken up. As much as he wanted Brittany to get together with Santana, he felt sorry for the disabled boy; he clearly knew what was going on, and was powerless to stop it. It had to suck for him.

'_Going home tonight, dad wants me back :( See you tomorrow? Xx' _The text from Kurt made Harry sigh; he'd been looking forward to cuddling with his boyfriend. But he didn't want to get on Burt's bad side, so he let Kurt go home, picking up Teddy and letting the boy have a go on his training broom. Harry wished he could go out to the field and fly properly himself, but it wasn't worth it, especially after what Will said about Sue stalking his house. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally expose magic.

He spent most of the night on Skype to Neville and Luna; the couple were in Sweden hunting… something, and he'd not spoken to them in months. Of course, they'd heard all about Kurt through Ron, and Harry smiled when Luna assured him that the nargles approved of his choice in partner. Getting Luna's blessing was always a plus. Just as he was about to put Teddy to bed, there was a frantic knock at the door. Frowning to himself, he told his son to stay put, heading to answer it. To his surprise, both Finn and Rachel were stood on his doorstep; Finn looked worried, while Rachel merely looked confused. "Do you know where Kurt is?" Finn asked immediately. Harry looked at him, perplexed.

"He's at your house… is that not where he is?" he asked, fear settling in his stomach; was Kurt missing?

"He told you he'd be home tonight?" Finn checked, and Harry nodded. "Dude… you might want to look at this." To Harry's surprise, the tall teen handed over a professional-looking camera, turning it so Harry could see the digital screen. In the photo, Kurt was stood on the porch of a motel, hugging Sam. Flicking through, he saw several more pictures; Sam and Kurt talking, Kurt emerging from the motel room quickly followed by Sam. He looked up, his stomach turning to lead.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" he asked warily. Finn bit his lip, nodding. "Sam's not gay, Finn. He told Kurt that during the whole duet drama at the beginning of the year. Besides, even if he were, Kurt wouldn't cheat," he added, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Rachel interrupted angrily. Harry sighed; if there was one person he didn't want knowing their secret, it was Rachel. The girl couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Did you have to bring her with you?" he asked Finn, who shrugged apologetically.

"She was with me on the stake-out, and she wouldn't wait in the car."

"What were you doing staking out a motel?" Harry questioned. Finn scowled.

"We wanted to see if Quinn and Sam really were meeting up like the school paper said," he explained. "We totally weren't expecting this."

"I don't understand why this is any of Mr Black's business," Rachel cut in. "We should really be telling Blaine; he deserves to know he's being cheated on."

"Wait, you all still think Kurt and Blaine are together?" Harry asked incredulously. "They were never dating. Finn, there's got to be some other explanation. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it, he never lies to me. Just don't show those pictures to anyone; we don't want the school starting rumours about Sam and Kurt. Sam knows, he'll be scared shitless," he added, feeling sorry for the blonde.

"Sam knows? Since when?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Since the Night of Neglect, he found us in a compromising position in the bathroom. Nothing freaky," he added at the quarterback's vaguely nauseous expression. "Santana knows, too. She guessed. Also, Will knows, have I not mentioned?"

"No, you haven't. Why the hell does Santana know?" Harry merely shrugged, not wanting to go into details.

"Don't worry about it. All I'm saying is, I'm sure it's not what you think it is. Just leave them both alone, delete those pictures, and let me talk to Kurt," he insisted. "And have a little faith in your brother, will you?" Finn looked abashed, and nodded, accepting the camera back.

"Finn, I demand an explanation!" Rachel pressed. Harry grit his teeth, rubbing at his temples.

"Rachel, I say this as your English teacher, and the man who decides your final grade. Don't push it, don't argue, and forget what you saw. I mean it." The girl didn't look happy, but she didn't say anything more. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put Teddy to bed. I'll see you in class tomorrow," he told them pointedly.

"Night, dude. Sorry for barging in like this," Finn added apologetically.

"No problem." Shutting the door, Harry groaned, tugging at his fringe. He couldn't wait until the end of the year; being a teacher was way too exhausting.

.-.

Harry caught Kurt during the teen's free second period, finding him in the library with Artie. "Can I talk to you for a second, Kurt?" The brunette looked at him in confusion, but nodded, following him to a secluded corner of the library. Harry automatically raised a privacy ward; with the 'journalists' snooping for the Muckraker, he couldn't take any chances. "Where were you last night?" Kurt's confusion deepened.

"At home, like I told you." Harry sighed; so much for hoping for straight-off honesty.

"Then would you like to explain to me why your brother turned up on my doorstep last night with pictures of you at a motel with Sam, convinced you're cheating on me?" he asked expectantly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell was Finn doing taking photos?"

"He and Rachel wanted to catch Quinn cheating on him with Sam," Harry explained. "What's going on, Kurt?"

"Do _you_ think I'm cheating on you?" the countertenor asked, hands on his hips. Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Of course not. I know you love me," he assured easily. "I just want to know what's actually going on before rumours of you and Sam sleeping together inevitably hit the school. Rachel can't keep a secret. I didn't tell her about us, by the way, and hopefully she didn't bug Finn into caving. So why were you in a motel room with Sam?" Kurt sighed, biting his lip.

"It's really Sam's secret to tell, but… I'm sure he won't mind me telling you. His dad lost his job, and they lost their house. They're living in the motel room for now, all five of them. I took over some of my old clothes for Sam to borrow, and offered to babysit his siblings when he needs to go out to find a job. Quinn offered the same thing, she's not cheating on Finn. But obviously, Sam doesn't want everyone knowing he's homeless," Kurt added with a shrug. Harry almost sighed in relief at the confirmation that Kurt wasn't cheating, then immediately felt guilty for doubting him.

"Shit. Is there anything I can do?" he offered, and Kurt shook his head.

"He's barely even accepting the clothes. He and his family refuse to take charity of any kind, they'll turn you down if you offer them money," he said, looking upset at that. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I only found out because Sam got a job delivering pizza, and he delivered when I was hanging at Dalton last weekend. Quinn's at the same church as him." Harry sighed, leaning against the wall.

"That's awful. Sam probably won't want me interfering, but… tell him I'm free to babysit his siblings any time; two more kids won't kill me, and I'm sure Ted would love having some new friends over to play," he added. Kurt smiled, reaching out to place a hand over Harry's.

"You're a good man," he told him firmly. "Thanks for not believing Finn. I can't believe he thought I'd cheat on you!"

"The guy thought he got his girlfriend pregnant by hot tub, give him a break," Harry pointed out, making his boyfriend laugh. "Will you be over tonight?"

"Yeah, Quinn's going over tonight. Hopefully Finn and Rachel will have given up on their stalking gig. I should get back to Artie before he starts thinking you've kidnapped me forever," Kurt teased, letting go of Harry's hand. Harry chuckled, dropping the privacy ward.

"See you in class," he replied, turning away. He wondered if he could do anything to help Sam's family without it getting traced back to him. He'd have to check his stocks; he knew he owned shares of businesses in Ohio. There had to be somewhere he had enough sway to get them to offer Mr Evans a job.

.-.

Unfortunately, despite Finn deleting the pictures and Rachel actually keeping her mouth shut, pictures of Sam and Kurt still ended up in the Muckraker, after pictures of Sam and Quinn in the same place. Added to that, another article was accusing Finn of cheating on Quinn with Rachel. God, things were a mess. "Have you seen this?" Kurt demanded, breathlessly stopping in front of him. He looked like he'd run to Harry's classroom, and was waving a copy of the Muckraker.

"Yeah, the pictures with Sam still got out. You can tell him I don't want to kill him," he said, rolling his eyes. Kurt's expression of panic didn't waver.

"Look at the next page," he prompted. Harry did so, frowning, and swore loudly when he read the article, hearing all the desks in his classroom rattle. There in the middle of the page was a picture of him and Kurt sat in the library, Kurt's hand over Harry's. The entire article was accusing Harry of taking advantage of Kurt, and basically calling him a pervert.

"I did wonder why Hailey Sanders screamed when she saw me," he murmured. "Fuck, this is bad. This isn't just petty rumour stuff; I could get arrested!" What the hell had he done to piss Sue off enough for that?

"Except it's true. Well, you're not taking advantage, but… we're together," Kurt pointed out. "What if you get pulled up in front of the principal?"

"Then I'll tell him the truth and hope I don't have to donate too much money to stop him firing me. I'll be leaving at the end of the year regardless; I can't keep doing this. I can't keep hiding my feelings for you, it's driving me crazy! And I'm not cut out for teaching teenagers, not muggle ones. You're all insane, and none of you have the awe for me that wizarding kids do," he joked.

"What will you do?" Kurt asked, and Harry shrugged.

"Look after Teddy, hang out with you. Severus suggested I should write some Defence texts; most of the ones available at the moment are pretty shocking. I'll think of something," he insisted. He could always take a more active role in the ICW; he'd been made a member after defeating Voldemort, and being the head of both the Potter and Black families as well as the Boy-Who-Lived gave him considerable sway. Hermione was working on changing a lot of the laws, but if he threw his weight in, she'd get a lot further.

"I still don't understand how they got that picture. Don't you put up wards?" Harry flushed sheepishly.

"Usually only basic sound-muffling ones. Image-distorting wards are always a bit tricky in muggle areas. If I don't distort it enough, it'll look hazy, and if I make us completely invisible, someone might walk into us. I guess I should've known better," he added. Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault. Let's face it, we've been lucky so far. We were bound to get found out by someone not in Glee eventually. At least this way it's included in a bunch of other rumours and will probably be disregarded when the next lot come up," he said optimistically. Harry bit his lip.

"I hope you're right."

.-.

Harry knew it was too good to hope everything would blow over; he was getting dirty looks from the students everywhere he went, and he didn't need to pay close attention to the whispers to know what they said. He wasn't surprised when he was called into Figgins' office before the final bell. "I like you, Harry. You're a good teacher, and the kids like you. But I can't ignore accusations of this level," the man told him, sounding genuinely apologetic. "There is a picture of you holding hands with a student, it's highly incriminating. Can you explain yourself?"

"First of, I'd like to assure you that I'm not a pedophile," he said quickly. "I've never taken advantage of anyone, especially not a student. But, on that note… the rumours about Kurt and I are somewhat true. We started dating in the summer before I ever knew he was my student, and by the time school came around I was already too in love to let him go. But I swear, I've not let it affect my judgement with grades or anything," he insisted. Figgins was staring at him, gobsmacked.

"You have been dating Kurt Hummel the entire school year?" he asked, and Harry nodded. "That is outrageous! I cannot have a teacher dating a student, do you have any idea what kind of sexual harassment suit that could bring?"

"The Hummels won't sue," Harry assured. "Burt and Carole have both known about my relationship with Kurt since the beginning, they've given me their blessing. Can I be blunt with you?" The balding man nodded, resting his chin on his fingers. "I was going to hand in my resignation soon anyway. I'm leaving at the end of the year, I'm really not cut out for this. And I will pay any sum of money to this school to have you allow me to carry out the rest of this year without any problems, and leave quietly without getting blacklisted or arrested. What's it going to take?" Figgins looked as if Christmas had come early, making Harry smirk inwardly. As much as he liked to pretend otherwise, money really could get you anywhere.

"I'll need to confirm with Burt Hummel that your story is true, but if he agrees not to sue, and you… donate anonymously, I'm sure we can smooth things over." Harry nodded, leaning back in the chair and allowing Figgins to call Burt.

.-.

While Harry's job was safe, his reputation was not; Figgins had made an announcement that while the Muckraker would not be disbanded, publishing false information about a teacher was not acceptable, and the culprit would be put in detention when they were found. This, of course, had as good as confirmed to the student body that something was going on and Figgins was trying to cover it up. Harry and Kurt studiously acted as if they were nothing but teacher and student, even when they got to Glee.

"Dude, nothing is going on between me and Kurt," Sam told him almost as soon as he walked through the door, voice low so the others couldn't hear. Harry offered him a quick smile.

"I know, he told me. I… I'm really sorry about your family's position, Sam. If you ever need someone to babysit your siblings, feel free to bring them over to mine. They can hang out with Teddy, and I really don't mind taking on a couple of extra kids," he insisted. After babysitting four children of varying Weasley parentage, he could handle Teddy and two muggle kids without any problems.

"Thanks," Sam said, looking surprised. "It means a lot that you'd help out like that. I'll keep it in mind." Harry smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You going after Sam now?" Harry flinched at the words, turning to stare at Quinn, who was eyeing him with raised eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you actually _believe_ the Muckracker. Especially after what it's been saying about you!"

"Well I don't know, you and Kurt _are_ unusually close for a teacher and student!" Harry groaned at the girl's words; he thought he'd be free from that crap in Glee.

"Quinn, lay off Mr B, we all know it's a bunch of crap," Puck cut in. "He's close with Kurt because they're both gay dudes and Kurt needs someone on his side."

"Thank you, Puck," Harry said with a smile; he knew there was a reason he liked that kid.

"I'm just saying, it's a little suspicious," Quinn argued defensively. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not allowed to talk to my students now?" He took Will's usual chair, hoping the man would show up soon and put a stop to the crazy.

"Quinn, leave Mr Black alone," Kurt cut in. "Just because you're bitter about being accused of cheating – again – doesn't mean you should take it out on everyone else." Quinn scoffed, tossing her hair.

"Of course you're getting involved," she muttered. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really couldn't be bothered to deal with this.

"What's going on in here?" Will asked as he walked in, seeing the way everyone was glaring at Quinn.

"Quinn thinks I'm a pedophile," Harry told him, watching the man's eyebrows shoot up.

"Quinn? Is this true?"

"Well what else are we supposed to think? The Muckraker has a point!" she reasoned.

"So are you saying the stuff about you and Sam is true, too?" Finn accused, and she scoffed.

"Of course not, that's just ridiculous rumour," she insisted.

"Then why isn't the rumour about Kurt and Mr Black? Because they're both gay?" Sam asked her pointedly.

"Look, look, does anyone else in here believe the Muckraker's story about Kurt and Mr Black?" Will cut in, eyeing the kids, arms folded across his chest. None of them said anything, and Harry smiled at them. "There. Quinn, Harry is not a pedophile. He's not taking advantage of students, and I'm disappointed that you think he would. These rumours are designed to break you apart, you can't let them do that!"

"How do we know some of them aren't true, though?" Tina asked quietly. "I mean, obviously the one about Mr Black is a lie, but… some of them are pretty plausible."

"Okay, I'm going to take a leaf out of Holly Holliday's book," Harry declared, standing up. "Will, get the doors, please. I want everyone to grab a chair and sit in a circle in the middle of the room." There was a brief amount of fuss as people tried to sit next to their friends without sitting anywhere near certain people. Harry beckoned Will into the circle, and the teacher obeyed, slightly confused. "So this is a circle of trust. It's a circle of sharing, and whatever is said here will not leave this room, ever. Each of you can ask one question to anyone else in the circle, and you all have to answer any question asked to you as honestly as you possibly can. Okay?" He did a quick, barely-there secrecy charm, just to make sure that whatever was said in the room couldn't be talked about to anyone not in the room after they left. After a brief thought, he also cast anti-listening charms and warded the room against spies; he didn't trust Sue and her minions not to have bugged the choir room.

"Can we ask you and Mr Schue too? Uh, that wasn't my question," Rachel added.

"Yes, you can ask us questions too. Like I said, anyone in the circle. But you only get one question each, so think it over carefully. Who wants to go first? We'll work clockwise." There was silence as everyone thought over their questions, and eventually Finn put his hand up. Harry gestured for him to take the floor, and the teen's eyes locked on Quinn.

"Quinn, are you cheating on me?" he asked simply.

"No. I know I have in the past, but I'm not cheating on you at the moment," she assured, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Then what's going on with you and Sam?" Finn accused.

"One question, Finn," Harry reminded, looking to Puck at Finn's side. "Puck, you're up." Finn looked disgruntled, but nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"Santana, have you seriously switched teams? I mean, if it's just cause I'm not putting out now I'm with Lauren… I can hook you up with someone," he offered, sounding almost concerned. Santana froze, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face, and Harry reached over Kurt to put a hand on her knee.

"Circle of trust, remember?" he murmured. She took a deep breath, nodding.

"I think I'm a lesbian," she admitted shakily. "But I don't want the whole school to know yet. They've already started treating me differently since that rumour in the Muckraker." Harry offered her an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Santana. That took a lot of courage," Will said, smiling. "No one's going to tell the rest of the school."

"My turn. Brittany; did you cheat on me with Santana when we were together?" Artie asked, looking like he already knew the answer.

"It's not cheating when you're a boy and she's a girl," Brittany answered instantly. "I'm really sorry about everything, Artie. This is really confusing and I really like both of you and I don't want to have to choose." Artie sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"It doesn't matter whether they're boys or girls; fooling around with someone while in a relationship with someone else is still cheating," he told her. She bit her lip, looking heartbroken at the realisation. "Your turn, Sam. I've heard all I need to know."

"Santana; if you're a lesbian – which is totally cool with me, by the way – why did you ask me to go out with you?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I wanna be prom queen," she replied as if the answer was obvious. "For that, I need a prom king." Sam shrugged, apparently accepting the answer.

"That's cool. I'll still run with you," he agreed.

"Mr Schue," Mercedes started, "are you really leaving us to go to Broadway with April Rhodes?" Harry looked up at the question; surely that couldn't be true?

"What? No!" Will said instantly. "I'm helping her out with some of the songs, that doesn't mean I'm going with her. You guys are more important to me than Broadway." All the kids let out a collective sigh of relief at that, and Harry smiled.

"I really don't have anything to say," Santana declared, and Harry shot her a look. "Okay, fine. Britt, why did you turn me down when I… y'know, said what I said?"

"I was dating Artie," Brittany replied easily. "It wouldn't have been fair to break up with him when he didn't do anything wrong." Harry was surprised when Santana left it at that, wondering if something else had gone down between the girls. Either way, it wasn't really any of his business.

"Sam; why don't you want to tell everyone what's going on with you? No one will judge," Kurt said softly, looking at the blonde. Sam winced.

"It's none of their business," he insisted. "I appreciate your help, but… we can deal."

"Puck," Harry started, looking at the mohawked teen. "Do you know? It's been bugging me for a while, you seem a little too smug not to." Puck smirked, tilting his chair back on its legs.

"Dude, I've known the whole time. The park is a great place to pick up MILFs," Puck revealed. Harry snorted, even as Kurt went wide-eyed.

"Then thanks for not saying anything."

"I was going to, but you turned out pretty awesome, so I left it alone," Puck admitted.

"In light of that, my question is a little more general. How many of you know?" Will asked, looking around the circle.

"I do, obviously," Finn pointed out.

"I know," Santana told him. "And I told Britt."

"I know," Sam added.

"What is it that everyone knows?" Rachel asked, cutting in for her question. "Mr Black; what's really going on between you and Kurt? I don't think you're a pedophile, but there has to be a reason Finn took the pictures of Sam and Kurt at the motel straight to you." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair; he _had_ promised total honesty.

"Kurt and I have been dating since August last year," he confessed. "When we got together, we didn't know he'd be my student. We managed to keep it secret – for the most part – until now. Quite frankly, I'm amazed we managed this far," he added, smiling when Kurt's hand slipped into his own. "Before you start having a go at me for taking advantage, I can assure you this is completely consensual. Kurt was legal when we started our relationship, and there's only a five-and-a-half-year age gap. Burt and Carole have known from the beginning."

"I love him, guys," Kurt added, glancing up at Harry with a smile. "Seriously, really love him. We've been together for nearly nine months, and he's been nothing but a gentleman." All the teens who hadn't known were gaping at the pair incredulously. Kurt ignored that, shuffling his chair a little closer to Harry's and lifting the man's arm to rest over his shoulders. Harry smirked, but didn't say anything, squeezing his boyfriend gently.

"Santana," Brittany said suddenly. "Why did you tell me that being with you while I was dating Artie wasn't cheating?"

"Because I knew you'd stop if you knew, duh," Santana retorted.

"Rachel, are you still in love with Finn?" Quinn cut in, clearly having wanted to ask the question from the start. Rachel bit her lip, looking down at the floor.

"Does it matter?" she replied quietly. "You have him. You won."

"Oh, I know. I just want to hear you say it," Quinn said vindictively, smirking.

"My feelings for Finn are complicated," Rachel said, not raising her gaze. "Yes, I still love him. That doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it." Finn looked surprised at the easy admittance, and Harry stifled a groan; let the love triangle drama resume.

"Uh, I can't really think of anything," Mike mused, having been relatively rumour-free that week. "Tina, will you go to prom with me?" Harry chuckled, and the goth girl grinned.

"Of course," she agreed, leaning in to kiss him. "My turn, I guess. Sam, what exactly is going on with you? I mean, I believe that you're not sleeping with Kurt or Quinn. Especially not Kurt, Mr B would totally kick your ass. But… why were you in that motel room?" Harry winced; it was clearly too much to ask for that to slide.

"Mr B, do I have to answer that?" Sam asked desperately.

"I came out as a lesbo, you can tell us what you were doing in a motel room," Santana argued. "Come on, if you weren't doing the nasty, what were you doing?"

"Kurt was lending me some clothes, and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister."

"What were you doing with your little brother and sister in a motel?" Finn asked skeptically, eyebrows raised and accusation clear in his tone. Sam glared at him, getting to his feet so abruptly his chair slammed back against the floor.

"Because that's where we live now, okay? My dad lost his job a while ago, and they took our house. That motel room is all we have now," he admitted. "You happy now?" Harry watched Sam storm out of the room, wincing at the stunned look on Finn's face. That could have gone better.

"I… guess we're done here. See you tomorrow, guys." Harry declared quietly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair before releasing him.

"Mr Black!" He turned at the voice, raising an eyebrow as Quinn tentatively approached him. "I'm sorry I called you a pedophile. I guess I just got caught up in the rumour mill."

"It's fine, Quinn. I should get used to it; that's what they'll all be saying at the end of the year when I leave and Kurt and I come out," he mused wryly.

"You're leaving?" she asked, surprised.

"Figgins wanted to fire me after I told him the truth behind the rumours. I managed to convince him to let me stay until the end of the year." It was better to admit that than explain how he was planning on leaving anyway.

"That sucks. You're a way better teacher than Ms Havers was," Quinn told him, making him smile.

"Thanks, Quinn. But Kurt and I barely managed this year, we wouldn't be able to last another keeping quiet about this. However, I'm always available for tutoring if you need me," he added with a grin. He squeezed her shoulder, nudging her gently in the direction of Finn. "Go make up with your boyfriend. You need him to win prom queen, right?" She smiled, nodding, and hesitantly walked up to her taller boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Sam," Kurt told him quietly, leaning in for a quick half-hug. "I'll see you at yours tonight?"

"Definitely. Tell Sam that my offer stands whenever, and I'm sorry my circle of trust didn't go so well for him." Kurt rolled his eyes, squeezing his hand.

"Sweetie, it wasn't your fault. It was a good idea, and it was bound to come out eventually," he insisted. Harry sighed, puffing out his cheeks. He hadn't told Kurt about his queries into his business shares, and he didn't think the teen would take it too well.

"I'll see you later, love," he murmured, kissing Kurt's forehead and watching him go. He needed to go pick up Teddy, anyway.

.-.

"Kurt!" He turned at the familiar voice, wincing at Mercedes' expression. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he agreed, following the girl into an empty classroom. He had a good idea what it was about, and he wasn't looking forward to the conversation. "Mercedes, I'm sorry," he began, but a sharp glare cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kurt? I'm your best friend!" she exclaimed, hurt.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't tell anyone, he could get in serious trouble if anyone found out." Mercedes folded her arms over her chest, giving him a flat look.

"You were dating him a month before you knew he was your teacher, Kurt. That's a whole month you kept it secret from me with no good reason. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Mercedes!" he insisted. "But… I was convinced that Harry was way too good for me, and would break up with me before school started. I didn't want it getting around the Glee club — don't lie, you would have told someone — and then everyone knowing when he broke up with me. And then school started and, well, the only people who knew were the people who found out on their own. I wanted to tell you, I did, I just… I wanted the relationship to be something that was just mine, just for a little while. I was going to tell you when school started again, but then I found out Harry was my teacher, and it was too risky." She bit her lip, still looking upset.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that half of Glee club knew about my best friend's boyfriend before I did?" she asked him, eyes glistening slightly. Kurt winced; when she put it that way, it sounded awful. "If no one had known, I wouldn't be so upset, but… damn, Kurt, _Santana_ knew about it before I did. You could have told me, I wouldn't have said anything if you'd said how important it was to keep it secret."

"I know, and I'm really, really sorry," he told her. "I should have told you, I know that now. But I was just so determined to keep it a secret, I didn't want anyone knowing unless they had to. I really love him, Mercedes. It's been nine months, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm just trying to protect that, do you understand?" It was a crappy excuse and he knew it, but it was all he had. Mercedes stared at him for a long moment, an expression on her face that he couldn't quite figure out.

"I don't know if I want to be friends with someone who doesn't trust me," she told him, and he flinched. "I love you, Kurt, you're my boy. But it's going to take me a little while to forgive you." He nodded, trying to mask his hurt at her words. He deserved it.

"Sure, Mercedes," he agreed, voice shaking slightly. "Take all the time you need. But I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you." She snorted, eyeing him plainly.

"Yeah, well, it's a little late for that."

.-.

When Kurt arrived at Harry's, it was with Sam in tow, and two blonde children that could only be the teen's younger siblings. "Hi," Harry greeted cheerfully, smiling at the little girl hiding behind her brother's legs.

"Kurt said it would be okay to bring them over," Sam said slightly nervously. "I need to go do my shift at the pizza place."

"Sure, it's fine. Just give us a ring when you want them dropped back," Harry agreed easily. He squatted down, holding a hand out to the boy. "My name's Harry, what's yours?"

"I'm Stevie," he replied quietly. "This is Stacy. She's six."

"Six, really? Well then, I think you'll both get along wonderfully with my son Teddy. He's five," he told them with a grin, shaking Stevie's hand.

"Thanks a lot for this, Mr B," Sam said, bending down to kiss his sister's hair.

"No problem, just doing what I can to help," Harry insisted.

"You be good for Mr B, and play nice with Teddy, okay?" Sam instructed, receiving hugs from both his siblings. He straightened up, smoothing down his jacket. "I guess I'll see you guys later, then." Harry nodded, beckoning the two kids and Kurt inside.

"Teddy!" he called, sending a little nudge of magic chasing after the boy in case he was engrossed in playing. "Can you come down a minute? I've got some people I want you to meet!" After a few moments of silence, there was the quick thudding of small feet, and Teddy came racing down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Stacy and Stevie, cocking his head curiously.

"Who are they, dad?"

"This is Stacy and Stevie. You remember Sam from Glee club, right? They're his little brother and sister. They've come over to play for a little while; do you want to show them your room?" he suggested, ruffling his son's hair. Teddy grinned at the prospect of new playmates, nodding eagerly. Harry watched with a proud smile as Teddy introduced himself brightly, offering a hand to Stacy and dragging both her and Stevie up to his room. Kurt moved closer, winding an arm around Harry's waist and tilting his head up to kiss him.

"Well, I think they're fast friends," he remarked, making Harry chuckle.

"I hope so. Is Sam okay?" Kurt hummed, leaning into Harry's chest.

"I think so. Quinn talked to the rest of the club and explained a little more about what was going on. He had to sell his guitar, so we all pooled some money together and bought it back for him. Rachel and Finn went over after school to take it to him, I think they've made amends now." Harry smiled, cheek resting on Kurt's hair.

"That's good. And, in even better news, I can kiss you in front of the Glee club without freaking people out," he added with a smirk. Kurt laughed, looking up and kissing him quickly.

"I'm sure I'll never get tired of that," he agreed. "It's a shame we can't widen that to the whole school. All the prom talk is driving me crazy." Harry held him tighter, wishing he could say 'fuck it' and kiss Kurt in the middle of the hall at school. But he still had to last out the rest of the year.

"I know, love," he murmured. "But we'll manage. We have so far; nine months is pretty good, don't you think?" he added teasingly, reminding Kurt of his words in Glee. "Longest relationship I've ever had." No one else in the past had lasted more than a few weeks before cracking under the pressure of being Harry Potter's boyfriend.

"Nine months is more than I ever expected," Kurt returned, grinning at him. Harry chuckled, pressing their lips together.

"Yeah, well, I expect plenty more than that out of you," he told him playfully. "Now let go, I've got to start on dinner."

.-.

Harry was only half-surprised when Sam brought Stacy and Stevie into Glee the next day to help with a song. His surprise grew, however, when Stacy scrambled into his lap with a beaming smile. "Are you going to sing with us Mr Harry?" she queried. Harry hid a smile at the nickname; between him introducing himself as Harry, and Sam calling him Mr B, the name stuck.

"I'd love to, Stacy," he told her solemnly, getting to his feet with her in his arms and swinging her round onto his back, hearing her giggle. They all went through to the auditorium, and Sam brought his guitar out of his case. Setting Stacy down on top of the piano, Harry grinned at Kurt, pulling his boyfriend into a dance as the music started up.

He looked over to see the smile on Sam's face as he sang with Quinn, the blonde's eyes fixed on his grinning siblings. It had to be hard for him, trying to stay strong for the two kids. Hopefully, if Harry had his way, Mr Evans would be getting a job offer soon. It was proving a little difficult – he hadn't been particularly involved in the one company he owned enough shares in to have sway, so he was still trying to build a rapport with them. Still, it was a work in progress, and he only hoped he could get there in time.

* * *

_So the secret is out! To some extent, at least. And Mercedes is definitely not happy. Also, a reviewer reward prompt was for a drabble on the first time Teddy says 'I love you' to Kurt, requested by QuietLion. Since it's only short, and a load of you got annoyed by me creating a whole extra chapter for the last MWH'verse oneshot, I figured I'd post it at the end of this one. It's set a little after the end of Chapter 12, for reference._

* * *

Kurt smiled as Harry's fingers ran through his hair, leaning into the touch with a soft sigh. "Not that I'm complaining, but don't you have homework to be doing?" Harry asked, and Kurt shrugged.

"Probably. But it can wait; I know none of it's due tomorrow. I'm home tomorrow, I'll do it all then," he insisted, burrowing further into Harry's chest. His stomach full of his boyfriend's amazing cooking, a Disney movie on the TV with the volume low, and the warmth of Harry curled around him was slowly sending him off to sleep. Harry chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Feel free to fall asleep on me," he murmured fondly. "I know you've been busy recently catching up after the play and everything, I won't be offended." Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"I won't, you're just incredibly comfortable. If I fall asleep, I can't promise I'll leave, and then dad will be angry," he pointed out, carefully refraining from using the 'P word' with Teddy sat only a couple of feet away.

"Ah, very true." Kurt was shifted as Harry craned his neck to glance at the clock, then let out a low whistle. "Speaking of falling asleep, it's bedtime for little bratlings," he declared, giving his son a look. Teddy groaned, pouting, but obediently got to his feet. Kurt sat up, stretching with a yawn, and stood up as Harry did the same beside him. Harry didn't even need to ask if he was coming; it had become routine for Kurt to help put Teddy to bed on the nights he stayed late. The three of them padded languidly upstairs, the older pair waiting while Teddy got into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth, Harry grabbing the book from his son's bedside table. Kurt smiled, perching himself on Harry's knee in order to see the pages, Harry's long arm wrapping around his waist. Teddy liked it when Kurt did the girl voices.

Teddy was yawning by the time they got to the end of the short fairytale, and Kurt smiled at the picture he made, cuddled up to his stuffed dog toy with a sleepy-eyed expression and bed-mussed sandy hair. "See you in the morning, cub," Harry murmured, leaning over to kiss his son's forehead. "Sleep tight."

"Love you, dad," Teddy muttered, winding a loose arm around Harry's neck. When Kurt leaned in, he was surprised to get a tight hug from the small boy. "Love you, Kurt." Kurt froze, wide-eyed at the five year-old's words. Teddy had never said that to him before.

"I love you too, sweetie," he replied, grinning as he kissed Teddy's hair. "Goodnight." He straightened up, glancing over to see Harry equally as stunned as he was, though he was also grinning like Christmas had come early. They crept out of the room, Harry getting the lights on his way out, and Kurt let out a long breath. "Wow. I was totally not expecting that," he breathed, and Harry smirked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I was," he admitted, earning a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, slinging an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "Don't tell me you haven't seen it. He adores you, Kurt. And ever since you dealt with his hissy-fit the other day, it's like you passed some sort of test." Kurt bit his lip; Teddy had seemed to be warming up to him even more since he'd put him on the naughty step. Kurt had just assumed it was his way of apologising for being a brat.

"I…" he trailed off, lost for words, making Harry smile.

"You're stuck with us now," he declared smugly, bringing Kurt's lips to his briefly. "Don't think you'll be able to get out that easily." Kurt grinned, fingers tangling in Harry's messy hair as he held the older man close, eyes alight.

"Trust me," he murmured, pulling him forward to press their foreheads together. "I won't be going anywhere."


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Wordcount: **5267  
_

* * *

Prom Fever had definitely hit McKinley High like a freight train, and Harry had given up attempting to teach his classes anything of any importance. With two weeks until prom, almost every available surface was covered with 'Vote Quinn and Finn' posters. The occasional 'Vote Puck and Zizes' or 'Vote SamTana' poster stayed uncovered around, but most of them had been taken down or postered over. People were asking out their dates left right and centre, and apparently every dress shop in town was ordering in extra stock for the occasion. Harry was both deeply confused and increasingly irritated; seeing all the adorable – and plenty of awkward – prom proposals made him want to ask Kurt. He'd already agreed to chaperone, but it just wasn't the same.

"Oh, that is not a happy face. What's up, honey?" Daphne asked, her dark eyes concerned on his laptop screen.

"Prom's coming up," he grumbled, shifting the laptop on his stomach.

"That's wonderful! Oh, I wish we'd had prom! Why do you look like you've got a dementor in your cupboard?"

"Because everyone's asking their dates to prom, and Kurt gets this little upset expression every time he sees a prom proposal, and I really wish I could just ask him!" he blurted, sounding like a pouting child. Daphne frowned, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"You've only got about a month left of school, right? Would those last few weeks be completely awful if you were out for them?" she asked. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm starting to think they wouldn't," he muttered to himself. "But I'm pretty sure there's rules about teachers and students going to prom together."

"What kind of lame school is that?" Daphne retorted, clearly remembering Severus and Draco arriving together at their leavers' ball.

"A muggle one," Harry said with a sigh. "I'll sort something out. I'm just trying to convince him to go on his own, or maybe with one of the girls as a friend. But he thinks that's worse than not going at all. But it's such a huge experience for him – and a great opportunity for fashion, he could give you a run for your money – and I just don't want him to miss out, y'know?" Daphne had a look on her face that he knew all too well; she was plotting something.

"Just give it a few days, love. Things will pick up," she assured, smiling. "I've got to go, darling, I'll talk to you later."

"Love you, give Ginny a hug from me," Harry told her, grinning when she blew a kiss at the screen.

"Love you, too, brother dear." She ended the conversation and Harry shut down his laptop, figuring it was probably a good idea to get Teddy up. Kurt had spent the night at Tina's, and was going out helping the girls hunt for prom dresses; he wouldn't be back until after dinnertime.

.-.

As Daphne had suggested, Harry gave things a few days to blow over, and they didn't. More posters went up, more proposals happened – several in his classroom – and Harry was ready to tear his hair out. As such, he nearly had a heart attack when he opened his door on Wednesday evening to find a familiar redhead and brunette lounging on his couch. "What are you two doing here? And how the hell did you get in?" he asked, laughing. Both women bundled him in a tight hug, and he gathered them both in his arms.

"Came to see you, big brother," Ginny teased, kissing his nose. "And after Daph heard the word prom, well, wild dragons wouldn't keep her away. Oh, it's so good to see you!" Harry beamed, kissing Ginny's fiery hair.

"And this must be Kurt!" Daphne exclaimed, peering over Harry's shoulder to the teen who was standing in the doorway, gaping.

"Oh sweet Gaga, you're Daphne Greengrass," Kurt breathed, shocked. Harry winced; he'd forgotten to mention that, hadn't he?

"I've heard so much about you, darling! We _must_ exchange style tips," Daphne told him, not hesitating in bouncing up to the teen, kissing his cheek.

"Daphne Greengrass is right in front of me," Kurt murmured. Daphne pouted, turning to a sheepish-looking Harry.

"You didn't tell him, did you darling?" she said knowingly, hands on her hips.

"Not in so many words, no. Kurt, love, this is my sister Ginny Weasley, and her girlfriend… Daphne Greengrass," he introduced, waiting for the explosion.

"Your sister is dating one of the top fashion designers in the world and you _didn't_ tell me?" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh my God, that's how you got Teddy's suit for the wedding at such short notice! I just assumed, y'know, obscene amounts of money." Harry snickered.

"No, I asked Daph for a favour. I'm sorry I didn't tell you; at first I didn't want you to freak, and then it honestly just slipped my mind," he said earnestly.

"You so owe me, mister," Kurt told him, and Harry couldn't help but smirk; owing Kurt was never really a bad thing.

"Ooh, Harry's getting some tonight!" Ginny crowed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Just use a silencing charm." Harry shoved her lightly, scowling.

"Five minutes here and you're already picking on me! You still didn't say what you're here for. Don't say just visiting; I know what your schedule is like, Daph, you never 'just visit' anywhere. Even Molly has to plan a month in advance to get you home," he pointed out. Daphne bit her lip, failing to look innocent.

"Well…" she began in a drawl. "I've been looking for a new angle lately, a bit of new inspiration. And I've been watching a _lot_ of Toddlers and Tiaras recently, and it got me thinking. What's one thing that will always be in fashion? Prom dresses. So I was wondering if the lovely ladies of your Glee club would consent to being models for some of the new designs I've got going. Completely free of charge, of course, and obviously they get to keep the dresses for their own prom. And, well, it's not only the girls that need prom outfits, so I'd love to design for the guys as well. And you, I've got something new for you," she added. Kurt looked about ready to faint, and Harry wrapped a steadying arm around his boyfriend.

"You'll have to ask them yourselves, but I can't see anyone saying no," he reasoned, shrugging. "I'll take you in tomorrow to have a chat with them, draw up some sketches, that sort of thing. I'm sure Kurt will be happy to help." Kurt looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll help! Hell, I'd pay just to sit and _watch_!" he exclaimed. Harry chuckled, bending and pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck.

"I'm sure Daph will need your help, babe. She'll be making all the outfits from scratch this week, knowing her," he murmured.

"Oh, you two are adorable," Ginny cooed with a grin. "Hope you don't mind, love, but we ordered in Thai for tonight. Kurt and Daphne will no doubt have lots of talking to do, and you and me have to catch up. Where's bratling?"

"At a friend's, I'm picking him up at seven," Harry explained. "Thai's fine." He turned Kurt in his arms, dropping a kiss on pale lips. "Go show Daph some pictures of the girls, let her get an idea of things. Anyone in Glee, and of course their dates if they're outside of it," he added, knowing Puck had gotten Lauren to agree to going with him. Kurt nodded, racing up to Harry's room to grab his laptop. "Come here, both of you," he urged, opening his arms once more. "Thank you. I know you came here to cheer me up," he murmured, kissing both of them on the forehead.

"Anytime," Ginny assured him, and Daphne grinned impishly.

"Besides, I really did want to branch into prom dresses. I need to get a bigger foot in the American market, and if I can design some dresses for real, ordinary American girls, I'll get an idea of what people want," she insisted. Harry snorted, only believing the first half of the story.

"Either way, you girls are lovely and wonderful," he told them, releasing the couple as Kurt returned, laptop in hand. "Fancy a drink?"

"Oh, a cuppa would be fab," Daphne requested. Ginny hummed in agreement, peering over her girlfriend's shoulder as Kurt's laptop as the teen pulled up some photos. "Ooh, diversity, I like it. Now, from what Harry's told me about you, I'm sure you've got plenty of ideas already about what they should be wearing." Kurt blushed, looking sheepish.

"I'm sure you'll know better than I will," he started, but Daphne cut him off.

"Show me," she ordered, raising an eyebrows at him. He sighed, then obeyed, opening a folder full of pictures of dresses. Daphne grinned slowly, draping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I think we're going to get along wonderfully, darling." Ginny chuckled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'll leave you to it, sweetheart," she murmured, wandering off to find Harry in the kitchen, leaving the pair in their own little fashion world.

.-.

There was an after-school Glee meeting on Monday, and Harry called in Daphne and Ginny, who picked up Teddy for him. When the two women walked into the choir room, Teddy clinging like a monkey to Ginny's back, Will gained a confused expression. Harry hugged both girls, taking his son from them. "Will, I hope you don't mind the little interruption, but this is prom-related and I've been assured it's important," he said wryly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know a couple of you already know them, but for those of you who don't, this is my sister Ginny Weasley, and her girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. Daph has a proposition for all of you," he explained, gesturing for the Slytherin woman to take the floor.

"First off, hi," Daphne greeted, waving at Santana and Brittany, who looked a little shocked. "Second, I don't know if many of you are familiar with me, but I own the Greengrass fashion label. I've been looking to branch out a little more – I'm not as well-known outside Europe – and when I was talking to Harry about your prom coming up, I got an idea. I would like for all of you to allow me to design your prom outfits, completely free of charge, in exchange for letting me take some photos of all of you in your outfits to add to my portfolio. This covers both the ladies and the men, and if any of your dates aren't in this little club I'll design for them, too. So… what do you say?" she asked hopefully.

"How are you going to have that many outfits done in time?" Finn asked, sounding confused. Daphne scoffed, waving him off.

"Trust me, I've done more in less time. Besides, Kurt's already been helping me come up with some ideas, so it's mostly just running designs by you and getting measurements. Does that mean you'll let me?"

"That's really awesome of you, but I'm not going to prom," Mercedes told her, and Ginny frowned.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a date," the girl admitted reluctantly.

"I don't have a date either," Brittany told her. "I'm just going to dance, and dance with everyone else's dates."

"Will you still let me design for you? You can keep the dress for whatever you need it for, but you're a beautiful girl and I have an idea I think would work wonderfully on you," Daphne requested. Mercedes flushed at the compliment, biting her lip.

"Sure, I guess." Daphne beamed at her.

"That's the spirit. So I'll let you all get on with your Glee club now, but I'd appreciate all of you coming over to Harry's place to let me run things by you and take measurements."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Harry asked wryly, raising an eyebrow. His living room had already been turned into Daphne's workroom.

"No," Daphne replied instantly, and Harry glared as both Kurt and Ginny snickered.

"Wow, that's really generous of you, Miss Greengrass," Will said, surprised. Daphne smiled sweetly.

"It's just as much a benefit for me as it is for them. And call me Daphne, please," she added. "I apologise for taking over your club."

"Not a problem. But, on the note of prom, I have an announcement to make. Due to some last-minute cancellations, we will be performing at prom. I know you'll be busy," Will said quickly as the kids erupted into groans, "so I'm working out a way to stagger the performances so each of you will get the chance to enjoy your night. If you could let me know who wants to perform what, I'll have something sorted by Friday morning. Harry, would you perform a number for us?" Harry grinned, shrugging.

"Sure, why not," he agreed, knowing that him taking one slot would mean one slot where all the kids could be having fun.

"Great. Let's get started, then, guys!"

.-.

As asked, the entire Glee club piled into Harry's house after the Glee rehearsal, as well as Lauren, who Puck had called on the way. Harry let Teddy go up to his room, knowing that the five year-old around Daphne's numerous dress mannequins and swathes of fabric would be asking for disaster. "I'll order some pizzas," Harry declared, eyeing the group of teens. "They're all yours, Daph." Daphne beamed, clapping her hands together.

"Fantastic. In you come, all of you." Harry left them to it, wandering into the kitchen to grab the phone and order in pizza. When he returned to the living room, the guys were playing Mario Kart while Kurt, Daphne and the girls gushed over the designs Daphne had drawn up. He grinned to himself, seeing the excited looks on their faces; even Mercedes and Rachel, who had yet to get dates.

"Oi, Harry, stop staring and make yourself useful!" Ginny tossed something at him, and it was only his seeker's reflexes that allowed him to catch it; it was a measuring tape. He sighed dramatically, tapping Sam on the shoulder as he was one of the guys not playing. Grabbing a pen and paper, he started measuring each of the guys in turn, having been taught how to do so long ago by Daphne. Obviously they would have preferred to use a spell, but that was out of the question.

"There you go, that's all the guys done" he said after he finished measuring up Artie with a small amount of difficulty, passing the paper over to Daphne. She nodded, sliding it into a folder with some others.

"Fantastic. Gin, sweetheart, would you start on the girls?" Ginny smirked, winking at Brittany as Daphne nudged the girl to go get measured.

"With pleasure," she drawled, catching the measuring tape as Harry passed it back to her.

"So, who needs to match who?" Daphne asked, looking around. Harry noticed Artie bite his lip at the question and raised an eyebrow, going over to the disabled teen.

"Someone you're planning on asking yet?" he queried quietly, crouching so Artie could hear him.

"I want to ask Brittany," Artie confessed. "I'm really sorry about what I said to her the other week, and I know she'll probably end the night with Santana, but… she was my girlfriend, and even if we just go as friends I'd really like to go with her." Harry smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll let Daph know, she can match your colours without making it too obvious," he promised, earning a grin. Wandering over to the cluster in Daphne's corner, he draped an arm around Kurt's waist, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's ear. After Lauren had revealed that Puck told her ages ago, there wasn't much point pretending to keep it secret. "See if you can match Artie and Britt," he murmured, lips brushing Kurt's ear. "He wants to ask her, we don't want them to clash." Kurt nodded, offering him a smile.

"What are you wearing?" he asked curiously. Harry snorted quietly.

"Merlin knows; ask Daph. I wish I could go with you." Kurt hummed, leaning back against him.

"Just because we can't go together doesn't mean we can't match for the photos," he pointed out.

"Very true." The doorbell rang, and Harry reluctantly released his boyfriend, heading through to collect the pizza. Teddy hadn't needed prompting to come down, happily joining in the Mario Kart tournament going on, a plate of pizza by his side. "How's it coming along over here?" Harry asked, setting down a pizza in the middle of the circle of girls, prompting Kurt to shift over so he could sit down.

"You picked a good one, darling. That boyfriend of yours definitely has an eye for fashion," Daphne told him, passing him his folder. Harry flicked through the dress designs, glancing at the names at the top of each page.

"I do try," he replied, squeezing Kurt's waist. "These look fantastic. But I think you should go sweetheart neckline for Quinn."

"Ooh, I like it," Daphne agreed, reaching across to write a note at the bottom of the page. "What do you think of the colours?"

"Perfect, as always," he assured her, flicking through. "I take it I won't be getting my living room back for a while?"

"Oh, it's only a week, live with it," she told him, rolling her eyes. "Could you drag the guys away from their game, please? Even if it's only one at a time, I need a little input." She pulled out another folder, this one with suit designs for the guys. Harry nodded, stealing one of Kurt's pizza slices and wandering over to the guys. "Pause time, guys, Daph needs opinions and preferences." Finn looked lost, making Harry laugh. "Relax; she's already got some sketches. If you don't know what you want, just say yes to everything she says." He snorted at the look of relief on the tall teen's face, sitting on the floor beside Teddy as the group shuffled over to Daphne's area. Ginny had joined in, and was holding fabric samples up to Rachel's skin, waiting for approval from her girlfriend. Harry sighed, expecting chaos for the next week.

.-.-.

"Where are you two off to, then?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows, seeing the two women walk into the room dressed ready for a night out. Ginny smirked at him, arms folded over her chest.

"Aww, look at you big brother, all domestic and adorable," she teased, making Kurt — who was happily cuddled up in Harry's arms, the pair of them stretched out on the couch — blush red as a tomato. "We're off out with Britt and Santana. Introducing them to the wonders of girl-love and all that."

"No foursomes," Harry warned instantly, and Daphne gave an over-exaggerated pout.

"No promises, darling," she retorted with a wink. "Besides, we thought you two would like a night to yourselves. I've rather taken over in here." Harry glanced around, looking at the multitude of dress mannequins stood around the room and fabric piled on every available surface.

"You have, haven't you?" he agreed wryly. "Fine, just be safe, and remember they're only seventeen. Too young to drink even back home." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Gods, you _have_ gotten old, haven't you? All responsible and fatherly, you're worse than Bill. Maybe we should be going out with you two instead, get you to lighten up a little," she remarked, ducking when he threw a cushion at her. "Alright, alright, we're going. Don't wait up, you two, and enjoy the alone time." Kurt blushed once more, turning to see the predatory look in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh, we will," Harry assured his little sister, smirking. "Have fun, call me if you need someone to drive you home." The two women blew kisses at the pair, then left the room, giggling and whispering to each other as they headed out to Daphne's car. Harry smiled when they were gone, tugging at Kurt's earlobe with his teeth. "Finally, some peace," he murmured, lips curving into a smirk when his fingers skittered up Kurt's stomach, making the teen squirm. "If these weren't the girls' prom dresses, I'd bend you over Daph's sewing table just to piss her off." Kurt snickered despite himself, rolling to straddle Harry's hips, smiling at the tented denim pressing up against his ass.

"I'm sure you can think of something else to do to piss her off. Maybe in their bed?" he suggested, voice husky. "It's been a while since we did it in the guest room." Harry growled low in his throat, grip tightening around Kurt's hips.

"You devious little minx," he murmured, making the words sound like a compliment. "You do have some wonderful ideas." Kurt grinned at him, unsurprised when Harry stood cleanly, carrying Kurt with him. He tightened his legs around Harry's waist, making them both moan.

"Well, I do try," he retorted, before he was muffled by Harry's lips.

.-.

Harry quickly got used to coming home after picking up Teddy to find one or more of the Glee kids already in his living room, having fittings done or even just watching the dresses coming together. The guys' suits were done relatively quickly with the aid of a little magic, but the dresses needed more time. Kurt was in his element, happily picking up tips and techniques from Daphne, who seemed ecstatic to have a willing student. "You should really think about going into fashion design, Kurt," she said honestly. "I know you're planning on Broadway, but I'd love to have you with my label." Kurt's smile could have powered a thousand patroni, and Harry grinned; it was nice to know other people recognised how talented Kurt was. And for someone like Daphne to say you were good at fashion design was like having Lady Gaga tell you to go into the music industry.

"Daphne, as much as I love you, I'll be immensely glad when this is all over and I can have my boyfriend back," he called, collapsing onto the couch beside Ginny. "How do you stand it all the time?" he added to the redhead, who smirked, placing her socked feet in his lap.

"The blocks where she has nothing to do but stay in bed with me more than make up for it," she informed him, and he mock-gagged.

"Too much information," he groaned, covering his ears playfully.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're almost finished with most of them," Kurt assured. "It's just a few extras that need doing, and Tina's isn't finished yet."

"That's good. What do the girls think of their dresses?" he asked curiously, running a hand through Teddy's hair as the boy leaned back against the base of the couch. The boy was having a whale of a time with all the brightly coloured fabrics about, his hair changing to match every five minutes.

"They're in love," Kurt confirmed happily. "All of them have their perfect prom dresses, and it didn't cost them a penny. It's only Mercedes who's not completely happy… she still doesn't have a date." Harry frowned; surely there was a guy somewhere in the school who wanted to go with her? Maybe they were just shy.

"What about Rachel?" Last he knew, the girl was still planning on going stag.

"She's going with Jesse St James. He turned up yesterday, apparently he flunked out of college," Kurt explained, frowning. Harry's brow furrowed; he'd heard the Jesse story.

"Why's she taking him back? He was a prick."

"I know, but she wants a prom date," Kurt sighed. "But Daphne, please lie and say you've not got time to do another tux? He's an ass, he doesn't deserve one of your fabulous creations." Daphne smirked, briefly looking up from the crystals she was gluing to Quinn's dress.

"No suit for arsehole Jesse, got it. Though I'm suddenly curious as to what he did." Kurt immediately launched into the story as he worked on Santana's hemline.

"So when are you going to let me see what you're wearing?" Harry wheedled in Kurt's ear, trapping him against the kitchen counter when the teen got up for a glass of water. "Or, for that matter, what I'm wearing." Both outfits were being kept locked tight in Daphne and Ginny's room, and Harry was being denied access. Kurt smirked, resting a hand on Harry's hip.

"Prom night, no sooner," he insisted. Harry frowned, moving closer to his boyfriend.

"You're no fun. How am I supposed to fantasise about ripping the outfit off you when I don't know what it looks like?" he drawled huskily. Kurt's cheeks went red, and his other arm wound around Harry's neck, fingers threading through his hair.

"Use your imagination," he retorted teasingly. Harry growled, pressing his lips to Kurt's, his knee nudging between the shorter teen's legs and pinning him against the counter.

"I've missed you this week," he breathed when he broke the kiss, sliding a hand up Kurt's shirt.

"You'll have me back on Saturday," Kurt promised, moaning quietly as Harry's thigh pressed against the bulge in his jeans.

"Do you really have to do that in the kitchen, boys?" Harry let out a long breath, his head falling to Kurt's shoulder.

"Dearest little sister, do bugger off," he bit out, not needing to turn around to know Ginny was smirking.

"I'm just saying, we have to eat in here," she reasoned, walking straight past them to get to the fridge. "Also, Kurt, Daph needs a hand with Lauren's sleeves." Harry sighed, accepting the apologetic kiss Kurt placed on him and allowing the teen to retreat back to the living room.

"Cockblockers, the both of you," he accused, making Ginny laugh. She patted his cheek as she passed, smiling sweetly.

"Judging by the sounds coming from your room last night, you're still getting plenty," she retorted. He was too used to her to blush; she'd walked in on him in too many embarrassing situations.

"So? My boyfriend is seventeen, Gin. Remember how much sex you were having at seventeen? And I'm missing it because my brat sister and her girlfriend have kidnapped my boyfriend." His voice came out as a whine, and Ginny snickered.

"It's only three more days," she soothed. "And you could always help."

"Daph doesn't like me helping anymore," he pointed out. "Not for the fiddly bits. I'm too heavy-handed, apparently." While she had no problem letting him run pieces through a sewing machine, when it came to things like making hems even and gluing crystals or sewing fabric flowers, Harry wasn't allowed to touch.

"You can overlock the bodice on Tina's dress," Ginny urged. "Come on, Potter, we didn't introduce you to the fashion world for you to be useless." He chuckled, allowing the redhead to drag him back in the living room and set him down in front of the overlocker.

.-.

Kurt was on his way to the library for a free period when he came past the choir room, and froze upon hearing familiar crying. Mercedes was in there. He was about to go in and comfort her when he heard a second voice, and realised someone had beat him to it. "Shh, hey, what's wrong?" Kurt tiptoed back, finding an angle where he could see into the room without being seen. His eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw Sam sat with an arm over her shoulders, a concerned look on his face. "C'mon, Mercedes, don't cry. Tell me what's up."

"It's stupid," the girl insisted tearfully. "You'll laugh."

"No I won't, I promise," Sam told her.

"I just… I really want to go to prom," Mercedes admitted, and Kurt saw Sam frown.

"Then why don't you? You've got a dress, it'll be a blast," he encouraged.

"Because I wanted to go to prom _with_ someone. I want to have a guy to dance the slow songs with, and to give me a corsage and tell me I look beautiful. It's my junior prom, is it too much to ask? I just want to feel like a princess for _one_ night." Sam squeezed around her shoulders, biting his lip.

"You can feel like a princess without a man at your side," he told her. "But… if I hadn't promised Santana I'd stick by her and run for prom king, I'd totally go with you. Please come? There are plenty of people who don't have dates, and even if you don't walk in with someone, it doesn't mean you won't walk out with someone. After all, Cinderella only found her Prince Charming after she arrived at the ball," he pointed out with a lopsided grin. She smiled at that, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You really would've gone with me?" she asked. "You're not just saying that?"

"I would've loved to go with you," he confirmed. "But after the whole thing with my dad I wasn't even sure I'd be able to go to prom. It was only when Santana offered to pay for dinner and stuff if I went with her, and then Daphne saved my ass with the suit. Even though there's all that pressure to get a date for prom, you don't have to have one. Hell, my date's a lesbian and everyone knows it," he remarked wryly. Kurt snorted quietly; he really didn't know who Santana thought she was fooling, and it was obvious that half the reason Brittany had turned down Artie in Home Economics was because she was still hoping Santana would ask her. Daphne had managed the impressive task of making Brittany's dress complement both Artie's suit and Santana's dress, without making it look obvious. That way, she could go with either of them and it would still work.

"…Maybe you're right," Mercedes murmured, wiping at her cheeks. "I mean, it'd be a waste of a beautiful dress if I didn't, right?" While Kurt was the only guy allowed to see the girls' dresses – other than Harry, of course – it was pretty much a given that all of them would be stunning.

"Does that mean you'll come?" Sam asked hopefully. "I mean, I know Kurt and Britt are going over to Mr B's place for dinner before prom. Maybe you could go with? Be angry at Kurt all you like, it's obvious you miss him." Kurt frowned; Mercedes still hadn't talked to him except for when it was absolutely necessary.

"I can ask," she agreed, smiling tentatively. "Thanks, Sam. You're sweet." He grinned at her, pulling her into a hug.

"I just don't want you to regret not going," he told her. "Like Quinn was saying, you only get one junior prom." He looked over at the clock. "I need to get to English. Are you okay?" he checked, and Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. Go on, Mr B won't like it if you're late." Shyly, she kissed his cheek quickly, blushing. Sam stared at her for a moment but didn't say anything, getting up and leaving the choir room. He froze when he saw Kurt stood by the door.

"You heard all that?" he asked knowingly, and Kurt nodded.

"You break her heart, I'll have my boyfriend kick your ass," he told the blonde plainly. Sam snorted at the threat, but nodded.

"I'll try my best," he assured, passing Kurt and heading to the English classroom. Kurt sighed, continuing on to the library. Prom was definitely looking to be interesting.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Wordcount: **6999  
_

* * *

Harry insisted on making Kurt stay at home on Saturday to get ready, pointing out that while he couldn't actually take Kurt to prom, he could still come pick him up like he was going to. So Kurt's outfit was carefully bundled in a black garment bag and taken with the teen over to his house, and almost as soon as he left, Harry started getting things ready himself. Ginny and Daphne were staying home to look after Teddy, and all photos of the dresses and suits would be done the day after; Daphne wanted them to go to prom and enjoy themselves, and for the dresses to be a surprise for the guys when they picked up their dates.

When he got out of the shower, he was unsurprised to find Daphne waiting in his bedroom, a covered mannequin by her side. "So I finally get to see my outfit, then, do I?" he asked with raised eyebrows, rubbing a towel over his hair.

"Well as much as I'd like to make you get dressed blindfolded, I remember how well that went last time. Hurry up and dry off," she instructed. Harry used a drying charm on his body for ease, knowing that doing the same on his hair would make him look like he'd stuck a fork in a plug socket. Still, it didn't take long for him to blow-dry his hair, and Daphne immediately took over to style it.

It was only when his hair – and, grudgingly, make-up – had been done that he was allowed to see what was under the cover on the mannequin. Daphne stripped it with a flourish, and he gasped. "Daph, it's gorgeous," he breathed, impressed. She'd really outdone herself with this one; the shirt was silver and looked like silk, and the suit was so dark green it was almost black. It was a three-piece – she loved putting him in three-piece suits for some reason – and the buttons were all silver, the waistcoat with a delicate silver design running faintly through it in an almost tartan pattern. It came with a dark green bowtie, and Harry was instantly in love. "It's perfect. Thank you." It was probably one of his favourite outfits she'd ever made for him, second only to the dress robes she'd made him for his own leavers' ball.

"You're very welcome, darling, I'm glad you like it," she replied, beaming. "Now get dressed." She waited for him to put underwear on under his towel, then handed him some trousers to match the suit. His fingers ran over the fabric with a smile.

"I get the shirt is acromantula silk, but what's the suit? It's…weird, in a good way." It felt like water in his hands, but with a roughness to it. Almost as soon as he put the trousers on, Daphne shook her head.

"No, no, that's not going to work. Boxers off, Harry dear, those trousers are far too tight for you to wear pants. And it's that new synthetic stuff made to mimic dragonhide without the stiffness." He sighed, but obliged, stripping naked before putting the trousers back on. "Much better." She undressed the mannequin, offering him the shirt.

"It's nice, you should use it more often. It's comfortable," he added, adjusting himself somewhat awkwardly. She was right; they were tight. He'd have to keep an iron grip on his control all night.

"Isn't it?" she agreed, passing him the waistcoat. While the front was the odd green and silver tartan, the back was emerald green silk. "I do so love dressing you in Slytherin colours," she added with a satisfied smirk. He rolled his eyes, holding out a hand for the bowtie. As usual, he had to use a spell to tie it; he'd never gotten the hang of it. Finally was the jacket, and then he grabbed socks and shoes, giving a twirl for the woman.

"What do you think? Happy with it?" he asked, striking a pose with a smirk.

"Gorgeous," she declared smugly. "Kurt won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Then again, you won't keep yours off him, so it evens out." Harry grinned at the thought, standing still so Daphne could pin a silver rose to his lapel.

"I'd better go pick him up," he mused, grabbing the corsage box off his dresser. "Thank you so much for this, Daph." She grinned at him, carefully kissing his cheek.

"Anytime, darling, you know that. I'm only repaying favours." He shot her a look; everything he'd done for her in the war wasn't a favour. "I meant the shows, you twat," she added with a roll of her eyes. "Though yes, all that too. Go pick up your boyfriend, Gin and I will sort out dinner here and wait for Mercedes and Brittany." The plan was for both girls to arrive while Harry was out at Kurt's, so Ginny and Daphne could help them get ready by the time the two males got back. Harry nodded, leaving his bedroom only to see Ginny at the top of the stairs, Teddy at her feet. She wolf-whistled teasingly, winking at him.

"You scrub up nicely, Potter," she complimented. "Nice work, love, as always," she added to her girlfriend.

"Dad looks pretty," Teddy declared, smiling. Harry snickered; he would have preferred 'handsome', but he'd take pretty.

"Thanks, cub. You all set for your night in with aunt Ginny and aunt Daphne?" Teddy had already been fed, and the girls promised to keep him upstairs while they had their prom dinner downstairs. Teddy was fine with it, having been bribed with a later bedtime.

"We're gonna do finger painting and eat ice cream!" the boy told him excitedly, making him laugh and ruffle dark green hair as he passed.

"Sounds awesome, kiddo. I'm going to go pick up Kurt, I'll see you in a bit." Ginny leaned up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek.

"Try to keep your eyes in your head when you see him," she joked, earning a swat to the arm. Harry got in his car and drove the ten minutes over to the Hummel-Hudson house. When he got there he assumed Finn had already left to pick up Quinn, as Kurt's car was missing from the driveway. He knocked on the door, shifting nervously and feeling like a teenager again. The door was opened by Carole, who beamed at him.

"Oh, Harry, you look wonderful!" she gushed, urging him in. "And you must thank your friend for me; Finn looks so handsome in the tux she made for him." Harry smiled at her, sure Daphne would be pleased to have happy customers.

"Daphne would probably insist that it's as good for her as it is for Finn, but I'll pass on your compliments anyway," he assured her. Burt was waiting in the living room, and he looked up when Harry entered.

"Looking good, kid. Kurt should be down in a minute, he's been freaking out and rushing around up there all afternoon." Harry chuckled; that sounded like his boyfriend. Perching on the arm of the couch, he glanced at the TV, seeing a football match was on. "I'd warn you to have him home before midnight, but since I know that won't be happening… just make sure he has a good time, alright? It's his junior prom." Harry's smile widened; it couldn't be easy for Burt to know his son was having sex with a man five years his senior, and yet he was being awesome about it as always.

"I will," he assured. "I know how important it is to him."

"Good," Burt muttered. "Kurt!" he yelled, looking towards the stairs. "Hurry up, Harry's here!"

"Just a minute!" Kurt called back, making Harry smile. Carole sidled in with the camera at the ready, and Harry stood when he heard footsteps at the top of the stairs, straightening his jacket as the butterflies had a rave in his stomach. His jaw dropped as Kurt appeared; his boyfriend was _stunning_. Kurt was wearing a green and black kilt of all things – which explained the tartan hint in Harry's waistcoat – with dark green knee-high socks and black shoes. His shirt was white, and his Prince Charlie looked to be made of the same material as Harry's suit jacket, with chunky silver buttons. His bowtie was dark green, and his hair was styled in the sexy pushed-back way that Harry loved.

"Wow," Harry breathed, speechless. "Kurt, you… you look amazing." Kurt beamed, his cheeks pink.

"You look so handsome," he returned, moving forward to stand opposite Harry, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Harry grinned at him, offering up the silver box in his hand.

"I brought you this. I know I can't officially be your date for prom, but… I still wanted you to have this." Kurt opened the box, inhaling sharply when he saw the flower inside. It was a silver rose, similar to Harry's, but with an elaborate accompaniment of thin silver and green ribbons. Stunned, Kurt allowed Harry to pin the flower to his lapel, dimly aware of Carole taking photos in the corner. "I love you," Harry whispered with a smile, a hand braced on Kurt's hip as he leaned down for a long kiss.

"I love you, too. Thank you for doing all this for me." Harry smirked, pulling back and winding an arm around Kurt's waist.

"The night's only just begun, sweetheart," he pointed out. "Now, I think Carole might explode if we don't pose for photos right now." Kurt laughed, obligingly tucking himself into Harry's side, wrapping an arm around him. The two posed for photos for what felt like hours, but in reality was really only about ten minutes. Burt was even roped into it, taking photos of Carole between Harry and Kurt. She wished that Finn had been there to take photos together, and Harry promised to get some of the pair on his own camera during the night.

"Okay, dad, Carole, we really need to get going," Kurt insisted, hand in Harry's. Carole sighed, but put the camera away. She hugged Kurt, kissing his cheek.

"Have fun, honey." She hugged Harry, too, who chuckled and hugged her back. Burt clapped his son on the shoulder, giving him a long stare.

"Have a good night, kid." His gaze moved to Harry, and gained a protective glint. "Remember what I said." Kurt frowned shrewdly.

"What did you say? Harry, what did he say to you?" Harry laughed, tugging on Kurt's hand.

"Nothing you need to worry about, babe. Come on, let's get back so we can have dinner with the girls." Kurt hugged his dad goodbye, allowing Harry to walk him out to the car.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Kurt murmured, hand over Harry's on the centre console. "I'm going to my junior prom with a gorgeous guy who loves me, and wearing a custom Greengrass outfit that I helped design. This is crazy." Harry grinned, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Get used to it. Crazy seems to follow me," he joked. "Daph has really outdone herself, though. She was right when she told me I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you." Kurt flushed brightly, but there was a pleased grin on his face as they pulled into Harry's driveway. Mercedes' car was already there, and Harry smiled in anticipation; he knew the girls would both look incredible in their dresses. Walking round to open Kurt's door for him, he held out an arm to the teen with a smirk. Kurt chuckled, looping his arm through Harry's as they walked to the door. "Girls? We're back!" he called, figuring they were all upstairs.

"Stay right there!" Daphne shouted back, her voice muffled by the distance. "I'll send them down!" The two waited patiently, and when Brittany and Mercedes stepped out to the top of the stairs, his eyes went wide. The dresses were perfect. Mercedes was in a sapphire gown that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin, the dress a cascade of ruffled satin that glittered in the light. The chiffon sleeves draped lightly over her arms, and the bodice fit beautifully, a few rhinestones on the straps and across the top of the dress. Silver teardrop earrings dangled from her ears, almost covered by her elegantly curled hair, and a simple matching necklace with a blue stone in the centre hung around her neck. She was beaming, clearly pleased with her dress.

Brittany was almost the opposite; her dress was a brilliantly bright pink strapless number with a short puffy skirt, pink and purple rhinestones decorating the fabric, a purple sash around her waist. The bodice of the dress was corset-style, and had thin purple lace across the top. She wore a little top hat fascinator with a purple ribbon around it, and her heels were impossibly high.

"How do we look?" Mercedes asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs, giving a twirl to make her skirt flare out.

"Gorgeous," Harry told her, smiling at both of them. "Both of you. You won't need dates with all the guys you'll have asking you to dance in those outfits." Brittany smiled at him, and Mercedes blushed happily.

"You look fabulous," Kurt agreed, beaming. "Great work, Daphne." The brunette sat at the top of the stairs, grinning proudly at her creations.

"Thanks, Kurt," she replied. "You look fantastic by the way. How much did brother dear drool when he saw you?"

"I didn't drool!" Harry insisted, affronted. "Well… maybe a little bit, but _come on_, just look at him," he added with a wink.

"You look amazing, Kurt," Mercedes assured. "You too, Mr B." Harry offered her a bow, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Kurt, your socks are awesome," Brittany declared, and Kurt laughed.

"Thanks, Britt. You look hot," he replied. Harry walked over to the kitchen, pushing the door open.

"Dinner is this way, ladies and gentleman." He smiled at the inside of his kitchen; Ginny had definitely worked some magic. The surfaces were spotless, and the table had a clean white tablecloth with four places set, a lit candle in the centre of the table.

"Wow, this looks great," Mercedes complimented.

"I figured that even if we can't go out for dinner, we can make it seem like we did," Harry reasoned. As much as he'd love to take Kurt out to Breadstix where a lot of the others were going, it wouldn't be worth it for the rumours they'd start. He pulled out Kurt's chair, chuckling when Brittany did the same for Mercedes. "Dinner is served."

.-.

They finished dinner quite quickly, and both girls were happily surprised when Harry allowed them wine with the meal. "What Will doesn't know won't hurt him, and it's prom night," he said with a wink, knowing all three had signed the sobriety pledge.

After dinner and dessert, the four said goodbye to Ginny, Daphne and Teddy and went outside. Harry took his own car while Kurt went with the girls, and Harry braced himself for a night of pretending the gorgeous teen wasn't his boyfriend. He was determined to get a dance at some point, though, even if it was just in a classroom or storage cupboard like at Burt and Carole's wedding.

The parking lot was buzzing with activity when he arrived, and he pulled into his spot in the teacher's lot, grinning when he saw all the excited kids and beaming faces. Several girls burst into embarrassed giggles when he walked past, and he assumed that meant he either had something on his face, or they approved of his outfit.

The gym was dark and noisy when he entered, full of teens milling about and dancing to the music. They'd hooked up an iPod for when the Glee kids weren't performing, as it would be too much for them to sing live the whole night. He grinned when Kurt entered with the girls, winking at his boyfriend, and scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Quinn and Finn were already there, stood talking by the refreshments table. Quinn reminded him a lot of Fleur at the Triwizard tournament in her silver dress, and Finn's classic black tux with a silver bowtie accented her beautifully and made him look handsome. He caught sight of Lauren in her teal gown, the few silver crystals on the bodice and skirt catching on the disco lights as she danced with Puck, who was looking unusually dapper in a black tux and pristine white shirt, his teal bowtie already undone around his neck, the top three buttons of his shirt undone.

"Hey, Mr B!" He looked up at the call, grinning at Tina. The girl's silver and black goth-style halter neck dress was perfect for her, the white sash around her waist making her look tiny. Mike matched in a grey suit with a black shirt and white skinny tie, beaming widely. A white and silver corsage was tied around Tina's black-gloved wrist, and her hair was done up in a high, elaborate bun.

"Wow, you both look awesome!" he told them, smiling.

"You too," Tina insisted, her arm in Mike's. "Where's Kurt?"

"Over there with Mercedes," he replied, pointing out his boyfriend dancing with Mercedes off to the left. Brittany had already descended onto the dance floor with a circle of guys admiring her. Tina nodded, dragging her boyfriend off to their friends, and Harry poured himself a glass of punch. "Sue," he greeted, seeing the woman standing guard over the punch bowl.

"Australia," she returned neutrally. "Overdoing it a little for a chaperone, aren't you?" Harry looked down at himself, shrugging.

"I always like to look my best," he reasoned. "Now if you'll excuse me…" he trailed off, wandering away to 'chaperone'. Basically, he had to keep an eye out for anyone getting a little too intimate for a school prom and separate them.

He spotted Rachel dancing with a guy he didn't recognise, and assumed it was the infamous Jesse St James. He didn't look like much, and he was wearing a scarf, indoors, to prom. Who the hell did that? Rachel looked great, though, in her rose gold dress with a long ruffled skirt, her hair in glossy curls at her shoulders. He looked around, wondering if he could find the rest of the Glee club. Sam and Santana were getting their photos taken, and he smiled; Santana's dress was purple, though equally as striking as Brittany's pink one. It hugged her figure perfectly, stopping just above her knees with a small slit up the side to allow her to dance, her chunky gold necklace accentuating her bust. Sam looked very handsome in his black suit, his plum-coloured tie slightly askew. His eyes weren't on Santana, however, but looking across the room at Mercedes as she danced with Tina. Harry's eyebrows rose; that could be interesting.

He finally spotted the last member of the Glee club; Artie was in a white suit that looked almost exactly like John Travolta's famous Saturday Night Fever suit, and was smiling as he wheeled towards Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike. As much as Harry wanted Britt and Santana to get together tonight, he hoped Artie got a dance with the blonde girl first. Glancing at his watch, he realised it would soon be time for Puck, Artie and Sam to perform their song. He saw the three starting towards the stage, and hung close by in case they needed help setting up at all. They managed it fine on their own, however, and were soon rocking out to Friday. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the song, and the fact that they were singing it on a Saturday; the original might be awful, but he couldn't deny it was a catchy song.

.-.

For the first hour or so, Prom was going swimmingly. As Rachel was rounding off her song, Harry caught a glimpse of bright white out of his eye, and saw Artie wheeling towards the punch bowl with a flask in his hand. His eyes widened; he was all for drinking, but only if you knew you were drinking. "You don't want to do that," he murmured when he drew closer, and Artie looked up.

"It's lemonade," he admitted sheepishly. "I just want to impress Brittany, and Puck told me to do it." Harry rolled his eyes, but part of him wanted to see what people would get up to as soon as they were given the excuse of alcohol, even if it was fake.

"Go on, then," he relented, smiling. "But wait until Sue goes to break someone up first." The iPod was switched back on, and Harry held Artie back until the blonde woman marched towards a couple who were necking on the dance floor. Artie went for it, quickly emptying the flask into the punch, earning a proud smirk from Puck. Harry left them to it once he saw Artie was safe from Sue's wrath, checking his watch. It was his turn to sing. He went up to the stage, giving a thumbs up to the AV club member monitoring everything backstage, and took the microphone. He'd chosen the faster, more rock-y version of a song that had been covered what seemed like a hundred times. He grinned when the music started up, and several of the kids cheered when they recognised it.

"_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me"_

He winked at Kurt, who was dancing with Brittany and Santana, and the teen grinned back at him, blowing a kiss.

"_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tyre  
Bring, bring, bring back your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me"_

The music changed, and he started clapping his hands over his head, encouraging the kids to do the same. As he started up again, he grinned, hearing them sing along.

"_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me."_

There were loud cheers and catcalls as he finished, and he bowed, placing the microphone back on the stand and jumping down offstage, wiping at his forehead. "You sing a song telling me to kiss you in front of all these people?" He smiled at the voice, looking up to see Kurt leaning against the wall. The teen jerked his head towards the side door in the backstage area, and Harry followed obediently. They ended up in a corridor off the gym, and quickly crossed to an empty Math classroom. Immediately, Kurt's arms wound around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"How's prom going for you?" Harry asked when they parted, watching his boyfriend's face light up.

"Really great! Everyone's having a lot of fun, and I'm pretty sure there's something going on between Mercedes and Sam. They've spent a _lot_ of time dancing together," Kurt remarked. Harry chuckled, hand on Kurt's back.

"I hope so, they'll be good for each other. Any luck with either Britt and Artie or Britt and Santana?"

"Britt and Artie had a dance, I think they're friends again now, and Artie told me he said Britt should go get Santana. They've danced together like friends do, but… I think Santana's waiting until after prom king and queen are announced before she makes her move," the brunette reasoned. "Now, are we really going to spend all our alone time talking about my friends?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Harry smiled, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right here, we can't get carried away. And don't tempt me; it'll be all too obvious what you do to me in these bloody trousers." Already there was a prominent bulge, and Kurt eyed it with a smirk.

"I like what I do to you," he drawled.

"I like it, too, but unless you plan to suck me here, you'll have to back off and let me cool down." Kurt's smirk widened at the suggestion, and his hand went for the zipper of Harry's trousers.

"That could be arranged." Harry sighed, stopping Kurt's hand before it could get to its destination.

"I don't want you to spend half your junior prom sucking me off in a classroom. You can do that any day," he urged. "Go back out there and dance with your friends, love. You can do whatever you want to me when we get home, but your prom night should be perfect." Kurt stared at him for a long moment, then raised his hand to Harry's cheek, pulling him into a soul-searing kiss.

"I love you," he told him, grinning. "Come on." He slid his hand into Harry's, leading him out of the classroom. "I'll take you up on that offer another night; I totally want to suck you off in your classroom before you leave." Harry groaned, willing his erection to lower.

"Kurt, not helping," he muttered, trying to think of unsexy things. Daphne and Ginny going at it. _Ron and Hermione_ going at it. There we go. Kurt laughed at him, letting go of his hand as they walked back into the gym. With a wave, Kurt went off to join the circle of Glee kids all dancing together, and Harry smirked as Santana and Brittany danced a little too intimately to still be considered friendly. Daphne had truly outdone herself; Santana and Brittany looked gorgeous together. Artie was dancing with Puck and Lauren, looking to be truly enjoying himself. He kept watching, wincing at the look on Finn's face when Jesse practically attacked Rachel's neck. He managed to reach there just after they started shoving each other, stepping in between them. "Whoa, whoa, break it up!" he called, seeing Puck and Sam hold back Finn while Rachel and Mercedes grabbed Jesse. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked angrily.

"I was just asking _Jesse_ to keep things PG," Finn spat, glaring at the curly-haired man. Jesse sneered at him, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"And I was telling him to keep his nose out of things that don't concern him," he retorted. Harry rolled his eyes, wishing he had a legitimate reason to throw Jesse out without throwing Finn out.

"Keep your hands to yourself and your lips to appropriate places, or I will throw you out of here," he warned, earning a glare from Jesse and an apologetic look from Rachel. He turned to Finn, folding his arms, wishing he could congratulate the teen. Yeah, he was only doing it because he was jealous, but still… Jesse was a twat.

"Finn, no fighting, okay? I don't want to have to chuck you out too," he urged. Finn nodded, still glaring at Jesse.

"I'll behave if he does," he agreed.

"Fantastic. Also, while we're here, Finn, your mum wants pictures of you and Kurt together," Harry added, pulling out his camera as he remembered. Finn looked surprised at the abrupt turn of conversation but nodded, moving to stand with an arm over Kurt's shoulders. Harry snapped a couple of quick pictures, and somehow ended up getting roped into taking pictures of just about all the Glee members in all possible combinations. He'd have to hand the camera over to Kurt to upload to Facebook.

Suddenly, the music begin to dim, and everyone stopped dancing as Figgins walked on stage. Harry and the group moved forward, nudging their way towards the front of the crowd. "It is now time to announce the 2011 McKinley High prom king and queen. If all the nominees would please come onstage." Harry moved aside for the five Glee members and Lauren to get past him and up on stage, as well as a couple that Harry knew from class. He waited anxiously for the results, part of him hoping the non-Glee couple won just to avoid the drama. "And the prom king is… Samuel Evans!" Sam looked surprised when his name was called, but beamed as the hall cheered. Quinn looked like she'd been slapped in the face, and Santana was smirking. Harry clapped as Sam was handed his crown and sceptre, and went to stand to the side. The crowd hushed again, and Figgins opened the second envelope. "The prom queen of 2011, with a record number of write-in votes is… Kurt Hummel?" Harry gaped, and the entire hall was deathly silent. He turned, seeing Kurt go chalk white, his eyes wide in fear. Someone whooped, and another person clapped, and Kurt turned tail and ran from the gym. Harry swore, haring after him, catching the teen in the corridor.

"Kurt," he called, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's chest, tightening his grip when he struggled. "Kurt, sweetheart, it's just me." He eased Kurt into the nearest empty classroom, not loosening his grip. Stroking the teen's hair, he held him close, murmuring soothing nonsense.

"I thought I was okay," Kurt choked. "I thought that because I've barely been touched since Karofsky was expelled, people had gotten over it and moved on. But no, they were just waiting for the chance to publicly humiliate me!" Harry kissed Kurt's temple, perching on the edge of a desk and pulling his boyfriend to stand between his legs, rubbing Kurt's back.

"Don't cry, babe," he pleaded. "I don't want you to cry at your prom." Kurt looked up, his eyes already starting to go red.

"How could they do that?" he asked quietly. "How did that many people have the idea to spit in my face like that? Was there some secret meeting, some memo I didn't get?" Harry kissed his forehead, frowning.

"I don't know, love. Maybe it's just a stupid joke designed to hurt you. Maybe it's their way of showing support, I don't know. But what I do know is that you are better than them. You're strong, sweetheart, and you are more open about yourself than those morons in there will ever be." He smiled briefly, stroking Kurt's hair from his eyes. "Y'know what I think you should do? I think you should go out there and accept that crown and dance with Sam, and show that you don't care what they think of you. All the girls in this school dream of winning prom queen, and you just stole that crown right out from under their noses," he added with a smirk, imagining the rages Quinn and Santana were no doubt it. "This is your junior prom, and you shouldn't let anything spoil it. Not even some moron jocks." Kurt managed a tentative smile in return, taking a steadying breath.

"You're right. I can't let them win, I can't let them know they hurt me. But… what if Sam won't dance with me?" He'd danced with some of the guys already in the night, but not like that, and not in front of the entire school.

"He will, it's Sam," Harry pointed out, thumb gently stroking Kurt's jaw. "You ready to go out there and show those arseholes?" Kurt nodded, his smile growing stronger, and he kissed Harry softly.

"Thank you," he breathed, making Harry grin.

"Anytime, babe. Come on." He took Kurt's hand, and the two of them returned to the gym. Everyone was still there in shock, but the other queen candidates were gone; probably in the bathroom crying, or something. Letting go of Harry's hand and squaring his shoulders, Kurt pushed through the crowd, who parted when they realised who it was. He stepped up onto the stage next to Figgins, who was looking somewhat shell-shocked.

"Well. Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 prom queen, Kurt Hummel!" he announced for a second time, placing the crown on Kurt's head. Kurt took the sceptre, looking out at the crowd with a large smile.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Harry laughed at the joke, cheering loudly as the crowd tentatively started to clap and cheer.

"And now, as per tradition, the prom king and queen will take to the floor for their first dance." The crowd parted, and Harry shifted further forward, ready to step in incase anyone started causing problems. Kurt moved forward, and Sam walked with him, offering a half-smile to the brunette.

"You don't have to do this," Kurt told him quietly, and Sam shook his head.

"Dude, it's cool. I can't leave you hanging, can I?" he retorted, holding out a hand. They stood somewhat awkwardly, keeping a decent distance as Mercedes and Santana started singing. It was obvious that Sam was uncomfortable, but he continued to dance anyway, until he suddenly stopped.

"Want to drop out?" Kurt asked knowingly, removing his hand from Sam's shoulder.

"It's not so much that, it's just… I think there's someone else who'd like to dance with you more." Confused, Kurt watched Sam walk away to stand with the others, feeling somewhat bereft alone on the dance floor, until he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned, a smile coming to his face. Harry had removed his jacket, though his shirtsleeves remained buttoned and at his wrists, betraying his lack of glamour. He offered Kurt a formal bow, holding out a hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly, green eyes locked on Kurt's. Kurt raised an eyebrow in an 'are you sure?' movement, and Harry shrugged, giving a crooked grin. Kurt smiled back, stepping forward to take Harry's hand, allowing himself to be pulled into a closer hold than he'd had with Sam.

"You're going to get so much crap for this," Kurt murmured in Harry's ear, and Harry chuckled.

"It's worth it just to get to dance with you," he retorted. "Only two weeks left of the year, I can take it." He grinned, spinning Kurt before pulling him in close again. "Loosen up, babe." Kurt laughed, letting the dance get a little more fast paced, and they were joined by Rachel and Sam, the gold dress flaring as Rachel span. Harry chuckled, busting out some of his cheesier dance moves as Kurt laughed at him, copying. The floor quickly filled, first with Glee kids, then with the rest of the school. Harry stayed even after plenty of people surrounded them, having fun dancing with his boyfriend and the rest of the Glee club. Santana and Mercedes stepped off the stage, still singing, and came and joined them; Mercedes dancing with Sam, and Santana dancing with Brittany. When the song ended and the balloons dropped from the ceiling, everyone cheered, a slower song starting up from the iPod. Harry shrugged to himself, figuring he was in enough trouble as it was – he could see Figgins glaring at him from the corner of the gym – and wound an arm around Kurt's waist. He'd gone far enough to stop caring now. Kurt smiled tiredly, clasping Harry's hand in his and resting his head on his teacher's chest, falling into the easy dance. Looking around, Harry smiled when he saw Santana and Brittany dancing close together, Santana's head on Brittany's shoulder. Beside them were Rachel and Jesse, and Quinn and Finn, which seemed to be more of a four-way glaring contest than anything else. Puck and Lauren were slow-dancing together beside Mike and Tina, and Sam and Mercedes were also dancing close together, Mercedes smiling shyly as Sam tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

He ignored the looks they were getting, holding Kurt closer and tilting his head down to meet pale blue eyes. "So, overall prom experience?" he asked, and Kurt laughed.

"Pretty damn good, but the night's not over yet. There's still a couple of things I have left to do," he replied with a wink. When the song ended, Harry was dragged along with the rest of the Glee club to the photo area, which was empty due to the music. Harry laughed as Brittany sat sideways on Artie's lap, throwing her legs out for a photo. Santana cut in almost immediately after the photo was taken, pulling Brittany to her feet and glaring at Artie until he moved out of the way, smiling. She then slung an arm around the blonde's waist, their faces close together as they sent smouldering looks to the camera. Sam and Mercedes were next, still looking a little shy around each other, but happy. Harry startled at a tug on his arm, looking down to see Kurt grinning at him. "Come on, I want a photo," he urged, pulling Harry up onto the little platform. Harry sighed, but agreed, his arm around Kurt's waist and a grin at his lips as the camera went off. So long as he didn't do anything seriously incriminating – such as kiss Kurt in the middle of the gym – he could probably pass it off as just being a friend. He'd danced with his teachers at his leavers' ball.

Soon after, however, the night came to a close, and Sue started shouting through her megaphone to get everyone out of the gym. Harry retrieved his jacket from the chair he'd left it slung over, catching up with Kurt on the way out. Mercedes walked over and hugged him, beaming. "Thanks for everything, Mr B. And thank Daphne for the dress," she added. Harry smiled back, nodding.

"Will do, you're very welcome. Now I think you've got someone there who'd like to say goodnight," he added, pointing over her shoulder to where Sam was waiting a few feet away, wringing his hands nervously. Mercedes blushed, making Harry laugh. "Go get him, Mercedes."

"G'night, Mr B. And I'm not the only one with a man waiting," she added, turning to go walk with Sam. Harry looked over at his car, smiling when he saw Kurt leaning against the passenger door.

"You have the spare key," he called. "You should get in where it's warm." Kurt shrugged, offering him a lazy smile.

"It's kinda nice to be in the cold for a little while. We ready to head out?" Harry nodded, unlocking the car and climbing into the driver's seat.

"I'm gonna get hell on Monday," he groaned, before meeting Kurt's eyes. "But I'd do it all over again just to see you smile like that."

"It'll blow over. There's only two weeks left, and by next year you'll just be remembered as 'that teacher who was screwing the gay kid'. Maybe we'll even be able to deny it altogether," Kurt replied, squeezing his hand. "I had a lot of fun tonight, though. Thank you for making my prom perfect."

"The night's not over yet," Harry retorted, throwing Kurt's own words back at him with a smirk. "Tell me in the morning how perfect your prom was."

"Someone's got high hopes," Kurt teased, and Harry smirked.

"With you? Always," he agreed. His blood raced through his veins and he tipped past the speed limit, wanting to get home and ravish the brunette beside him. Kurt had been teasing, looking so damn gorgeous in that bloody kilt, every now and then doing a particularly vigorous dance move that sent the fabric up and gave a flash of bare leg. It had been driving him crazy, and he was even more wound up from trying to keep evidence of his arousal under control, even after resorting to a glamour charm. He didn't know whether to kiss or kill Daphne for the clothes she'd designed. He only hoped none of them had been ruined over the course of the evening.

He pulled into the driveway slightly faster than he probably should have, he and Kurt both walking quickly to the door. It was unlocked, and Ginny and Daphne were watching a movie in the living room when they entered. "Have fun, boys?" Daphne called in amusement, eyes on the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers. "You can tell us all about it tomorrow. Use a silencing charm, and I swear to Merlin, Harry James Potter, if you get come on those clothes I'll skin you alive," she added. Harry laughed, wrapping an arm around Kurt, already halfway up the stairs. Kurt's Prince Charlie was abandoned on the railing, as were Harry's bowtie and jacket, and Harry briefly concentrated on raising his silencing ward as he pushed Kurt inside the bedroom.

"Y'know, a proper Scotsman doesn't wear anything under his kilt," he murmured huskily, lips at Kurt's neck.

"I'm not Scottish," Kurt breathed in reply. Harry snuck a hand under the teen's kilt, smirking when he only found flesh.

"Dressed like that, you might as well be." Mindful of Daphne's threats, the two took time to undress carefully, resisting the urge to pull at buttons and zippers, and left the clothes folded neatly on the chair in the corner of the room.

"You're not wearing underwear either," Kurt realised as he pulled Harry's zipper down, and Harry groaned at the feel of fingers barely brushing sensitive skin.

"Couldn't; trousers are too tight, I got lines," he explained, mouth otherwise occupied with latching onto Kurt's nipple. Kurt smirked, allowing Harry to push him down onto the bed.

"Go on, then, handsome," he dared, meeting his boyfriend's lust-blown eyes in challenge. "Make my prom perfect."

* * *

_Song is 'Kiss Me', originally by Sixpence None the Richer, but I'm imagining it more as the New Found Glory version._


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Wordcount: **7791  
_

* * *

Despite waking relatively early, both Kurt and Harry stayed in bed, desperately clinging on to sleep as long as they could. Kurt couldn't stifle the wide grin that tugged at his lips, making his cheeks ache; his Junior Prom had officially been the most amazing night of his life. He shifted, feeling Harry's elbow digging into his ribs, and the dark-haired man looked up at him, smirking. "Good morning," he greeted huskily, looking at Kurt fondly and pushing his hair back.

"Morning," Kurt replied in a whisper, well aware he was smiling like a fool. "My ass hurts," he added belatedly, feeling the familiar ache that was a reminder of a great night. Harry snickered, and a hand crept under the duvet to rub the offending flesh.

"My poor baby," he teased. "It was worth it, though, right?" Kurt nodded, leaning into the touch.

"More than," he agreed, smile widening. "I never thought prom would be so perfect for me." Harry grinned happily, catching his lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you had fun," he murmured. "I did, too." The two lay in silence for several long moments, Harry's hand lightly cupping Kurt's ass, before he patted it gently. "We should get up and dressed before the brat comes in. Or worse, Daph and Ginny." Kurt grimaced at the prospect of being caught naked in bed by his boyfriend's sister and her girlfriend, making Harry chuckle. "Come on, up you get. We'll share a shower," he offered, nudging Kurt in the stomach until he stood. Harry's expression turned leering as he eyed his naked boyfriend, bringing a flaming blush to Kurt's face. Still, he held his head high, playfully swinging his hips as he walked towards the bathroom. Harry was quickly out of bed and following him, hands teasingly grabbing at available flesh.

Daphne and Ginny were already up when they finally made it downstairs, showered and dressed. They were curled up on the couch in the living room, mugs of tea in their hands and identical smirks on their faces. "Have a good night?" Daphne asked innocently, her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes, tugging on her ponytail as he passed round the back of the couch.

"Yes, thank you," he replied evenly, dropping onto the other couch, Kurt by his side. "What time are the rest of the kids coming over for the photoshoot?" Daphne shrugged, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"What time do you think they'll all be awake and not-zombified?" she asked, making the teen snicker.

"I can tell them to be here for one? Then they can get dressed and do make-up and start the shoot for about two-thirty," he suggested. Daphne nodded, sipping her tea.

"Sounds like a plan. So, Kurt." She straightened up, curling her legs under her to face the teen better, an eager expression on her face. "We want all the gossip from last night; how did it go? Did Santana and Britt get together?" Kurt laughed, sharing a pointed look with Harry. The Brit shrugged as if to say 'she's all yours', kissing Kurt's temple before getting to his feet.

"While you discuss that, I'm gonna get the brat up and get breakfast. Any preferences, Kurt?"

"Just toast," Kurt requested, stifling a yawn. "And coffee. Lots of coffee."

.-.

Having told the rest of the Glee club to arrive at one, Rachel turned up at ten-to — thankfully, without Jesse. She immediately started on at Kurt about how Jesse had spent the whole night glaring at Finn, and she thought he was just jealous, and she was pretty sure Finn had been staring at her more than Quinn anyway. Like a good friend, Kurt sat and listened, thankful when Daphne whisked the Jewish girl away to get her dressed and ready. Mercedes arrived next, and Kurt cornered her, a smirk on his face. "So, what happened with you and Sam after we left last night?" Her cheeks burned brightly, but she was smiling in a way he hadn't seen in a long time.

"We… talked," she replied evasively, earning a poke to the arm.

"Come on, I need more than that!" She raised an eyebrow at him, hands on her hips.

"I dunno, maybe I should stay quiet, seeing as you took so long to tell me about your boyfriend," she retorted. Kurt pushed away the pang of guilt, smirk widening.

"So he's your boyfriend, now?" he asked knowingly, watching her blush deepen.

"I think so," she admitted. "I mean, he said that he really likes me, and he wished he could've taken me to prom instead of Santana. And… we kissed." Kurt cheered quietly, squeezing her around the shoulders.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you, 'Cedes! Was he a good kisser? I bet he is with that huge mouth of his," he added, and she swatted him on the shoulder, glaring lightly.

"He was a very good kisser," she confirmed, grinning. The doorbell rang again, and Kurt moved to get it, but stopped when he saw Harry walking to the door. It was Britt and Santana, garment bags in hand and satisfied smirks on their faces, pinkies linked.

"Ladies," Harry greeted, a knowing smile on his face. Santana rolled her eyes, briefly breaking her contact with the blonde cheerleader to punch Harry lightly in the gut.

"Shut up, and stop looking so smug," she muttered, though her eyes were shining and she couldn't shake the smile on her face.

"You're welcome," he retorted playfully. "Gin and Daph are in the kitchen doing make-up. You can change in the guest room," he added, knowing Santana knew where that was. The Latino girl nodded, pulling her girlfriend up the stairs with her. As Harry turned, he changed course to join Kurt and Mercedes in the living room. "Are you done getting the gossip or do you need a minute?" he teased, hand coming to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"Give us a minute," Kurt urged, smiling. "It's just starting to get good." Harry laughed, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

"Alright, but remember, people will start turning up soon, and the guys will need this room to change," he pointed out. "Mercedes, if you dare going in the guest room while Britt and Santana are in there, Ginny needs someone to do make-up on before she gets bored and starts on Teddy." Kurt groaned, raising his eyebrows.

"Is he still in there with them?" Teddy was fascinated by all the commotion, and had taken to following his aunt Ginny around like a duckling all morning.

"Afraid so. Maybe when more people show up his attention will waver." As if on cue, the doorbell rang again, and Harry darted off to answer it with a squeeze of Kurt's shoulder.

"I'd better go get dressed," Mercedes said with a sigh, gathering her garment bag. "I promise, I'll tell you all about it later. And you can spill about your night, too," she added, smirking. Kurt flushed, biting his lip.

"Are we okay, then?" he checked hesitantly, wondering if he was forgiven. She eyed him in consideration, then eventually nodded.

"Yeah, we're cool. Just no more secrets, okay? At least, not ones that big," she clarified. "I don't need to know everything, I'm not Rachel." He laughed, gathering her in a tight hug. "I get why you did it. I probably would have, too, if I'd started dating someone in the summer. Especially someone as fiine as Mr B; I'd wanna keep him all to myself for as long as possible," she joked in a murmur, winking at him. He grinned at her.

"No more secrets," he agreed. "Now go put your dress on so Ginny can make you even more fabulous than usual." Several of the guys wandered in, looking tired but none the worse for wear, and Mercedes ducked out, heading upstairs.

"What's up, Prom Queen," Puck greeted, smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat.

"I need to go get changed," he muttered, walking past them. Harry caught him in the hall, frowning at the look on his face.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned, and Kurt shrugged.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Just… the prom queen thing." Harry scowled, kissing him briefly.

"Ignore them," he urged. "And go put that sexy kilt on. But please, wear underwear this time, or I swear I won't be able to keep my hands off you." The Brit smirked at his boyfriend's flustered expression, pulling him in close for a kiss before pushing him gently in the direction of the stairs. Kurt smiled to himself, heading into their room and gathering his outfit off the chair.

When he got downstairs, fully dressed and ready for make-up, Harry was in the kitchen, having been roped into helping with make-up, and was applying dark lipstick to Tina under Daphne's instruction. "We waiting on anyone else?" he asked, smiling in greeting to the girl.

"Finn and Quinn," Harry answered, eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Kurt winced, seeing Rachel's expression falter across the room. There was only one reason those particular two would be late the day after Prom night.

"Big brother, why aren't you dressed?" Ginny asked imperiously, walking into the kitchen with yet another large box of make-up. Harry looked up briefly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm wearing clothes, Ginny. That's generally the definition of 'dressed'." That earned him a cuff to the back of the head, even as the girls and Kurt sniggered quietly.

"I meant in your outfit from last night. You're getting in on these photos too," the redhead told him frankly. Harry groaned loudly.

"Do I have to?" he whined, sounding awfully similar to his son.

"Yes," Daphne cut in firmly. "No arguments. And you're up first, too; we need someone to show them how it's done." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, miss," he muttered sardonically, getting another swat to the head for his attitude. "Kurt, could you take over here while I get dressed? The plan's there," he added, gesturing to the sheet of paper on the table next to the make-up.

"Sure," Kurt agreed easily, taking his boyfriend's face. "Hi, Tina."

"Hey, Kurt," she greeted in reply, smiling. He glanced down at the plan, picking up where Harry left off. The doorbell rang while he was doing some finishing touches on Tina's eyeliner, and he huffed quietly; it was nearly half past one.

"Could someone get that?!" he called, hoping one of the guys would be dressed enough to answer the door. He heard the murmur of voices from the hallway, and assumed that meant someone had let Finn and Quinn in. At least, he assumed it was Finn and Quinn; he didn't hold out hope that they'd arrived separately. "You're done," he told Tina, offering her a smile and holding out the mirror.

"Oh, wow," she murmured admiringly. "This is awesome. Thanks, Kurt."

"If you want to go wait in the back yard when you're finished, that would be fantastic. But please, for Merlin's sake, don't touch anything," Daphne added, and Kurt winced sympathetically at the thought of anyone messing with Ginny's super expensive photography gear. Daphne finished up with Rachel about the same time, so she and Tina went through to the back yard together.

"Who's next?" Kurt asked, looking around at the loitering girls. The guys were most likely hiding in the living room, or getting the dirty from Finn about his night with Quinn. Brittany took the seat Tina had previously been occupying, a smile on her face. Kurt smiled back, turning to the folder on the counter to search for Brittany's make-up plan.

"I like your hickey, Kurt," Brittany said suddenly, and he froze. "It almost matches mine." He looked at the girl; the hickey on her throat was more than obvious. Did he have one to match? He picked up the mirror, baring his throat. That definitely hadn't been there when he'd woken up that morning. The shower.

"Ooh, Harry's in for it now," Ginny murmured teasingly, watching Kurt's face go bright red.

"What did I do?" Harry asked worriedly, walking back into the kitchen dressed in his Prom suit. Kurt tried not to drool at him, remembering how Harry had looked the night before with the outfit half off.

"You _knew_ where Kurt's collar went to, and you _knew_ he'd be doing the photos today. And yet you still gave him a visible love bite!" Daphne ranted, glaring at him from where she was starting Santana's make-up. The green-eyed man grimaced, and Kurt bared his throat as proof.

"Bugger, I didn't expect it to leave so much of a mark. It can be covered, though, right?" Harry asked hopefully. Daphne hummed, lips pursed.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Harry walked around to kiss the top of her head, squeezing her briefly around the shoulders.

"Sorry, love," he murmured apologetically. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can get the boys to stop hiding in the living room and get their make-up done," Daphne replied. "Just be thankful Kurt's not the only one with a hickey today, or you'd really be in trouble." The Slytherin's dark eyes were fixed on the love bite blooming on Santana's collar bone.

"I am so not apologising for that," the girl insisted, smirking smugly. Daphne giggled, winking.

"Not asking you to, sweetheart. But honestly, it's about bloody time you two went official. You are official, right?" she checked. Santana glanced over at Brittany, who was grinning.

"Yeah, we are," she agreed with a smile. Daphne beamed happily, and Harry returned with Mike, Sam and Artie. The blonde boy smiled shyly at Mercedes, who had just finished up with Ginny.

"You look awesome," he told her, making her blush.

"Thanks," she replied quietly. "I'll, uh, be outside with the others." Sam nodded, stepping aside to let her pass, briefly reaching out to squeeze her hand. When she was gone, Sam was red-cheeked, but grinning.

"Dude, when did _that_ happen?" Artie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Last night," Sam mumbled in reply, sitting down on the chair in front of Ginny. Harry pulled up a chair beside Kurt's work station, crooking a finger at Lauren to gesture for her to sit in the chair opposite. The door was nudged open and Quinn walked in, holding up her skirt and looking like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, Gods, what is it with you lot and love bites?" Daphne remarked, eyeing the dark red mark on Quinn's shoulder. "I mean, I knew Harry's a possessive bastard, but the rest of you." She shook her head, ignoring Quinn's flush and Santana's smirk.

"I'm not that possessive," Harry protested.

"Yes you are," Daphne, Ginny and Kurt all replied in unison. Harry's cheeks went red, and he concentrated firmly on Lauren's make-up.

"Dad, I'm hungry," Teddy declared, swinging his legs so his heels hit the door of the cabinet. Harry had put him on the counter where he couldn't get into trouble, and the boy seemed perfectly content there.

"Sure thing, cub. Uh, Mike?" he asked, glancing around to check who was where. "That cupboard just to the left of your head should have some animal crackers in. Could you get him a pack?" The Asian boy nodded, rifling through the cupboard until he found the treats, passing a packet to Teddy, who grinned.

"Thank you!" he chirped brightly, ripping the packet open with ease.

Between the four of them, they managed to get the kids all done with make-up pretty quickly. Daphne and Ginny turned on Harry and Kurt, holding them hostage while they did make-up for the couple, and finally everyone was out in the garden. Daphne and Ginny — using Kurt and Harry as manual labour, and more than a little magic — had set up a full studio in the yard; there was a white screen set up as a backdrop off to one side, but the cameras were also set up to take some more natural photos with the garden as the background. Teddy had taken to the task of clearing up all his toys earlier in the day, supervised by an approving aunt Daphne. "You're up first, Harry," Daphne told him, smirking. Harry sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. Where do you want me?" he asked in resignation. Kurt smirked to himself, perched on the edge of Mercedes' chair, pretending not to notice her sending moon-eyed glances at Sam.

"Against the backdrop, if you don't mind." Ginny, the photographer of the pair, got her camera ready as Harry moved to stand in front of the white sheet.

"Give me classy," the redhead directed. "You're waiting to pick up your date."

"That's not classy, that's nervous," Harry remarked under his breath, remembering how anxious he'd been when going to pick up Kurt. Still, he cleared his mind, getting himself into the headspace he hadn't entered in almost three years. He'd thought he was done with modelling.

Kurt let out a low whistle, watching his boyfriend pose effortlessly. He looked incredibly dapper, and Kurt didn't doubt those photos would sell suits for Daphne with ease. "Have you done this before?" he called out, and Daphne laughed.

"Kurt, darling, he's a pushover. Of course he's done this before," she told him, smirking. "That's enough of classy, Harry. I want handsome. Sexy." Harry sighed, but obligingly changed poses, seemingly knowing what Daphne wanted before she had to even explain to him. Kurt's throat went a little dry as Harry directed bedroom-eyes at the camera; the same eyes he often directed at Kurt. His stance became that much more open, and he shed his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder casually.

"Damn," Mercedes murmured, and Kurt looked to the side, seeing all the girls captivated. He smirked smugly; that sexy man was all _his_, and they all knew it.

"Kurt, go join him," Ginny urged, startling the teen.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Your outfit matches his, and let it never be said I don't offer options to _all_ demographics," Daphne insisted, urging him to join Harry. The wizard grinned, holding out a hand to Kurt, who took it and stood in front of him, somewhat nervous.

"Just relax," he breathed, eyes sparkling, and he slid an arm around Kurt's waist, both of them facing the camera in a similar position to how Carole had made them stand for photos the night before. Kurt determinedly ignored the rest of the Glee club watching him, focusing on Harry, Ginny and Daphne.

After several different side-by-side photos, they turned to face each other, posing as if slow dancing together. Kurt smiled shyly at Harry, meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "_That's_ it!" Daphne cried happily. "Perfect! Right there. Now Kurt, tilt your chin up a little, like you're going to kiss him. Harry- you read my mind, perfect!" Harry's hand had come up to cup Kurt's cheek, thumb stroking his jaw tenderly. "Oh, boys, that's _beautiful_." Kurt felt his cheeks go faintly pink, and Harry's grin widened. He leaned in to bridge the gap between them, pressing their lips together tenderly. Kurt blocked out everything in their surroundings, letting his arm come up and wind around Harry's neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. Harry's lips moved languidly against his own, and it felt like an age before they parted.

"Yes, well, I think we're done here. We'll get you some natural shots later; mum will love them," Ginny added with a devilish grin. "Kurt, if you can bear to part with Harry, I'd like some photos of you on your own." Kurt flushed, but nodded, stepping back from Harry. The older man winked, stepping back from the camera's view and joining Daphne, watching Kurt pose somewhat nervously on his own.

"Relax," he called out, smiling. "You look gorgeous." Kurt's smile widened, and he tried to project a little more confidence.

"Much better, darling. Turn a little more to the right… perfect. Try and look a little more… excited. Like you no doubt were when you got picked up last night." Kurt let the memory overtake him, feeling the grin tug at his lips. He met Harry's eyes behind the camera, and the man winked at him. "Brilliant, you're done. Who wants to go next?"

.-.

The photoshoot went on well into the evening, as Daphne made them stay out that little bit longer when the sun started to set, claiming the lighting was too fabulous to miss out on. She made sure everyone took solo shots both against the backdrop and in the garden, and also managed to pair up pretty much everyone with someone in several different combinations, depending on who matched who. She even procured a tie in the same colour as Mercedes' dress, allowing Sam to pose matching her. At the end, she called everyone into the garden for a group shot, and Harry tugged Kurt into his arms before he could escape, situating himself a little behind and to the side of the teen; the connection between them obvious, but with Harry's outfit still visible. "Alright, have some fun with this one, guys. It's your prom, act like it!" Daphne called, Teddy balanced on her hip to stop him running into the shot. Kurt smiled, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace, seeing everyone relax a little. Rachel sat on Artie's lap, grinning widely, while Brittany and Santana were mock-dancing close together. Mike and Tina were arm in arm and gazing lovingly at each other, Puck dipped Lauren, smirking, and Sam posed as if fastening a corsage — quickly made from some of Harry's garden flowers earlier in the afternoon — on Mercedes' wrist. Finn and Quinn posed as if they'd just won prom king and queen, which was no doubt Quinn's idea.

When Daphne finally declared herself finished, the group relaxed, Finn immediately undoing his tie. "Any objections to pizza?" Harry called before the group could disperse. There were murmurs of assent, and Harry nodded.

"I'll call for it, love," Ginny assured, smiling. "You go get changed." Harry nodded, slipping his hand into Kurt's. The boys all went into the living room, while Harry, Kurt and the girls trudged upstairs. Santana smirked when they made to go for their bedroom, but after a pointed look from Harry, she didn't say anything. Harry undid his tie, stretching out his arms with a groan.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," he sighed, stripping off his waistcoat.

"The pictures will turn out great, though. I can't wait to see them," Kurt replied, unlacing his shoes and removing the socks so he could pull jeans on underneath his kilt.

"Ginny will probably start editing them on her laptop tonight, you can watch if you like." Harry stripped off his shirt and tugged a long-sleeved t-shirt over his head, making sure to hang the outfit back up with care. Kurt had noticed short-sleeved t-shirts steadily sneaking into his boyfriend's wardrobe, but he had yet to wear one around anyone other than his family and Kurt. "I may have to steal a few from her; the ones of you in the garden were gorgeous." Kurt blushed, chasing away Harry's hands as he took his shirt off.

"I want to see the ones of us against the backdrop," he replied, remembering the look in Harry's eyes right before they'd kissed. He wanted to see if that came across just as incredibly on camera as it did in real life. After they were both dressed in more casual clothes, Harry ran his hands through Kurt's hair, gleefully messing it up as his boyfriend scowled.

"Come on, let's go snag the good couch before the living room starts filling up," the Brit urged, practically dragging Kurt from the room.

.-.-.

Kurt was stunned at the quality of the photos on Ginny's laptop screen. They looked like they could easily be cover shots for GQ or Seventeen Magazine. Especially after the redhead had done some minor touch-ups on the lighting. "Oh, wow," he murmured, impressed. "I assume you wouldn't mind printing off a few for everyone to keep?"

"Of course not, I was planning that anyway. I figured Daph and I could pick the best — one per couple, and one single shot — and print them off, along with a print of the group shot. It's the least we can do," she reasoned. "Oh, she looks stunning!" The photo on the screen was Mercedes and Sam, and the black girl looked like she was walking the red carpet with her handsome date by her side. "I am definitely printing that one."

Kurt looked up when he felt a hand on his lower back, smiling at Harry. "Gin, show the ones from the start, would you?" Ginny nodded, clicking back to the beginning of the set, ignoring the few test shots she'd taken to sort out lighting and moving onto several of Harry on his own.

"You look like a professional," Kurt complimented, eyes transfixed on the photos. Harry made looking good seem as effortless as breathing, and if Kurt didn't know better, he'd say the man had been modelling all his life. Ginny kept going, and Kurt blushed when the photos started including him.

"I'm sending that one to mum," the witch declared, paused on a photo of Harry and Kurt arm in arm. Their faces were tilted to look at each other, and both of them had soft, affectionate smiles on their faces. She kept scrolling, but Harry stopped her on a photo that stole Kurt's breath. It had obviously been taken when they were leaning in to kiss, but there lips hadn't yet met. The tips of their noses were touching, and Harry's arm was secure around Kurt's waist, the teen up on his toes with a hand on Harry's chest to steady himself. While you could only see half their faces, their eyes were obviously locked, and the grins at their lips made it seem like they were sharing a secret only they knew. Kurt almost couldn't breathe; the look in Harry's eyes could only be described as head-over-heels in love. He hadn't thought he'd ever see the day someone looked at him like that.

"That's a keeper," Harry declared, thumb flicking under the hem of Kurt's shirt to rub at the base of his spine. "Email me all the pictures with me and Kurt in them, yeah?"

"Will do. Harry, this…" Ginny seemed speechless, and after gaping like a fish for several moments, she turned to wind an arm around her brother's neck, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "I'm happy for you, big brother. Don't fuck it up." Then she let him go, leaning across to pull Kurt into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family, Kurt." Kurt felt a lump in his throat, and he determinedly swallowed it down, seeing Harry grin at him, a soft look.

"Dad!" The call broke the silence that had settled over the trio, and Kurt glanced over to see Teddy wandering through the doorway, Daphne behind him. "Can I see the pictures?"

"Have you finished your reading?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows, knowing Teddy was meant to read for Daphne and sign it off in his reading book. The boy nodded, hair turning a fiery copper to match Ginny's. Kurt smiled, reaching out to lift the boy onto his lap so he could see the screen.

"Sit here with me, sweetie; you can help us choose which ones to put on Daphne's website."

.-.-.

Going into school on Monday was pretty horrific. As soon as he walked in, the stares reminded him of being back at Hogwarts. It wasn't quite 'Heir of Slytherin' level, but more reminiscent of 'Fourth Triwizard Champion' era. He managed to ignore it without too many problems; he'd spent most of his life being stared at, and this was nothing. Trying to teach, however, was impossible. No one was paying attention, they were all too busy snickering and whispering behind their hands, passing notes. His class with Kurt was the worst; every time he so much as looked vaguely in the brunette's direction, a wave of jeering laughter would erupt. He avoided going to Glee in his free period, preferring to spend the time hanging out with Shannon in her office. Definitely not hiding, of course not. Unfortunately, that had the downside of having to admit to his relationship, but Shannon didn't care. She was awesome that way.

Still, so far no one had actually called him out; it was all rumour, and it was affecting Kurt more than him. Figgins wasn't happy, but considering the amount of money Harry had donated, there wasn't much he was willing to do other than give a scolding glance. As far as the school was concerned, the fact that Figgins hadn't made an announcement like he had when the Muckraker ran the story was proof enough that the rumours were true.

"Regret it yet?" Kurt asked as he passed Harry in the hall, making the Brit laugh.

"Give it a couple of days," he joked in reply, the brief conversation causing several more whispers to sprout in his wake. By the time the final bell rang, Harry was ready to crawl into bed and wish for the weekend back. He met Kurt at home, Teddy slung over his shoulder and giggling madly.

"Someone's in a good mood," Kurt remarked with a smile, accepting kisses from both Harry and Teddy.

"He had a good day at school, apparently," Harry explained, setting Teddy back on his feet.

"Oh really? I wish I could say the same," Kurt grumbled. "Everyone has not shut up about the dance at prom. You'd think they'd have better things to talk about."

"Their lives are boring," Harry pointed out, reaching for a glass from the cupboard. "It'll blow over soon enough." Kurt smiled, accepting a glass of water.

"I hope so. All the curtseying and calling me 'your highness' is starting to get old," he mused, leaning against the counter. Harry nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, pressing gentle kisses to the pale skin.

"Ignore them," he murmured, "they'll move on to the next piece of gossip soon." Kurt lifted Harry's head, drawing him into a proper kiss.

"Mm, I really don't care. I'll be in New York this time in two weeks, I couldn't give a damn about anything they're saying about me." He fiddled with the top button of Harry's shirt, loosening the man's tie. "I wish you could come with us."

"I wish I could, too," he agreed, humming in contentment as Kurt's fingers brushed his throat. "But give it a little over a year and we'll have all the time in the world to spend in New York together." Kurt grinned, kissing him deeply.

"I can't wait," he breathed. "I'm gonna go help Teddy with his homework."

"Where are Daph and Ginny?" Harry asked curiously, reaching across to grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Upstairs, I think. I don't want to think too hard what they're doing there," Kurt replied, screwing up his face. Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"Fair enough. I'd be wary of them if I were you; Ginny had that look on her face this morning. The Weasley Face of Impending Disaster. She's planning something." Both of Kurt's eyebrows rose to his hairline, his expression incredulous.

"The Weasley Face of Impending Disaster?" he asked skeptically. Harry nodded, expression serious.

"It's what we called the expression Fred and George used to get before one of their really big, chaotic pranks went down. Or Charlie's face before he decided to teach himself to ride a dragon. The face that means a particular Weasley is plotting something that will only end in chaos and disaster," he explained simply.

"And… you think Ginny's planning something?" Kurt clarified skeptically. Harry nodded once more, biting into his apple.

"You'll see," he assured. Later, Kurt would wish he'd listened to the older man.

.-.-.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this!" Kurt yelled over the loud bass and the sound of conversation. "Where even are we?"

"Club Liquid!" Harry called back, arm draped possessively around his boyfriend's waist. "Los Angeles." Kurt blinked, stunned.

"…We're in LA?" he exclaimed. He heard laughter, and turned to hear Ginny and Daphne giggling mischievously.

"You two needed to get out a bit," Daphne insisted, smiling. "And, well, so did we. And your babysitter was free tonight, so…"

"I'm not even of age!" Kurt protested, keeping his voice down so as not to let anyone else hear, in case he got kicked out. Ginny rolled her eyes, patting his arm somewhat patronisingly.

"Kurt, darling, that's what magic is for," she pointed out. "What good is it dating the most powerful wizard alive if he can't doctor your ID a little bit? We got you in, didn't we?" Kurt sighed, automatically tilting his head when Harry kissed his neck.

"Just trust me, love," he murmured, lips brushing the shell of Kurt's ear. "Loosen up, have a little fun. I won't let anything happen to you." Kurt smirked, turning in his boyfriend's arms.

"Why, Mr Black, are you advocating partying on a school night?" he asked with exaggeratedly innocent wide eyes. Harry groaned lowly, leaning down to attack Kurt's lips.

"Woo!" Daphne cheered, her arm around Ginny. "That's the spirit! We'll leave you to it, lovelies!" Before either of them could say anything, the two women had disappeared into the crowd of writhing bodies.

"Want a drink?" Harry asked, directing Kurt towards the bar. Kurt shrugged; if he was going to do it, he might as well do it properly. Besides, he trusted Harry to look after him.

"Just a little one." Harry smirked, kissing his temple, then leant on the bar, flagging down the bartender. He was a hot, blonde man with a t-shirt that was practically painted on, and he smiled flirtatiously.

"What can I get you, handsome?" he drawled. Kurt glared at him; couldn't he see Harry was taken?

"One small rum and coke, one apple schnapps," Harry replied.

"A shot is not what I meant by 'a little one'!" Kurt protested, making Harry laugh.

"Never said the schnapps was for you, love," he retorted with a wink. He pulled Kurt closer, until he was standing between Harry's knees, and the bartender pouted when he returned with their drinks.

"All the good ones have boyfriends," he muttered petulantly. "Don't suppose you want a friend for the night?" he added, leering at the pair of them. Kurt felt his cheeks turn bright red, and Harry's arm wrapped tighter around him.

"We don't share," he insisted firmly, making the blonde bartender's pout deepen.

"Shame. Ah well, have a nice night. Let me know if you change your minds." He winked at them, heading off to serve someone else. Harry downed his shot in one go, passing the rum and coke to Kurt, who sipped at it.

"Did he just proposition both of us?" he asked, bewildered. Harry nodded, smirking.

"You're a very attractive man, Kurt," he pointed out, hands on the teen's hips. "Dance with me?" Harry's eyes were wide and earnest, and despite his terror at the situation, Kurt didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure, why not," he agreed, gulping down his drink and setting the empty glass on a table, taking Harry's hand and allowing the Brit to lead him onto the dance floor. They easily found Daphne and Ginny in the centre of a crush of people, and the redhead grinned at them when they started to dance.

"Knew you'd give in!" she called smugly, Daphne's hands at her waist. Kurt let the beat of the music draw him in, grinding up against Harry and dancing effortlessly. Harry chuckled in his ear, arms around him to ward off any unwanted attention.

"My dad would kill you if he knew where I was!" Kurt told him, making the wizard laugh.

"Let's not tell him, then!"

.-.-.

"Ugh, my head," Kurt groaned, burrowing deeper into the darkness and warmth of the duvet. Harry laughed softly, kissing the back of his neck.

"Kurt, love, you've got to get up for school," he reminded. "I left you as long as I could, but you really need to get up now." Kurt turned his head to the side, peering at his boyfriend with a bloodshot blue eye.

"Do I have to?" Harry gave him a crooked smile, stroking his shoulders gently.

"Afraid so. Come on, you'll feel better after a shower. You only had one drink, it's not a hangover. Just noise overload," he assured.

"Join me?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I've already had mine," Harry said apologetically. "There's coffee in the pot downstairs, though. And I've told Ted to be gentle with you." Kurt sighed, flopping onto his back and wincing at the bright lights.

"I'm gonna kill Daphne and Ginny. They couldn't have taken us out on a weekend?" he complained, reluctantly shifting into a sitting position. Harry ran a hand through Kurt's hair, smiling.

"They're heading to Milan on Friday," he reminded. "They couldn't wait until the weekend."

"Nice for some," Kurt grumbled jealously; he'd love to go to Milan. Harry chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"I'll take you there one day," he promised. "Now hop in the shower and get dressed." Kurt nodded, getting to his feet, wincing at the ache in his muscles. Hopefully he'd feel a little more human after the shower.

.-.-.

"Hey, Kurt, we're going over to Rachel's tonight. You coming?" Kurt looked up at Tina's voice, but shook his head apologetically.

"I can't; Ginny and Daphne are heading home tomorrow morning, I said I'd be there to see them off," he explained. Tina frowned, but shrugged in acceptance.

"Fair enough. Tell them bye from all of us," she told him. He nodded, giving the girl a quick hug.

"I will. See you tomorrow." He grabbed his bag from his locker, wandering towards Harry's classroom; he'd ridden in with the older man, and he needed a ride home. Harry was sat at his desk when Kurt entered, looking through a notebook. He glanced up when Kurt entered, the smile coming to his lips.

"Hey, sorry, won't be long," he promised. Kurt dropped his bag on a spare desk, perching on the edge of Harry's.

"It's fine, there's no rush." He glanced around, absently looking at the stacks of assorted books on the shelves and work displays on the walls. All that would go when Harry left, and then Ms Havers would be back. "I'm actually gonna miss having you around school next year," he mused. "It's been great having an English teacher who actually knows what he's doing. And someone who isn't afraid to put the jocks in detention." Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair and tugging at his fringe.

"Yeah, Will and Shannon will be taking over on that front, don't you worry. And if Sandra is crap, I can always tutor you at home for your senior year," he pointed out with a wry grin. "I'll miss teaching too, but I definitely won't miss having to sneak around with you." Kurt hummed emphatically in agreement; he was looking forward to being able to walk around Lima holding Harry's hand without worrying about who would see them.

"Only two weeks left," he said wistfully. "One if you don't count the week I'll spend in New York." Kurt got a grin on his face when he thought of the upcoming trip, and Harry smiled back.

"You'll love it there," he vowed. "Just don't forget to come home to me," he added teasingly. Kurt chuckled, daringly leaning forward to capture Harry's lips.

"I could never do that," he insisted quietly. Harry's hand came up to rest on Kurt's neck, holding him in place. Kurt's mind suddenly went back to the last time he and Harry were alone in a classroom together, and he gave his boyfriend a wolfish smirk. "Y'know, I distinctly remember you at Prom promising to let me suck you off in your classroom before the end of the year," he drawled huskily. "Time's running out." Harry's pupils flared, and he set down his pen, pushing his notebook to the side.

"Well, a promise is a promise, I suppose," he breathed in reply. "Mr Hummel, I think you need a detention." Harry's fingers twitched in a motion Kurt was coming to recognise as him raising the wards, and the brunette smirked.

"Are you going to punish me, sir?" Harry groaned lowly at Kurt's innocent, breathy tone, standing from his chair and walking around the desk to stand opposite Kurt.

**- Smut ahead -**

"Oh, yes," he agreed, smirking. He folded his arms over his chest, eyeing Kurt like a lion studying its prey. "Turn around and bend over." Kurt obeyed instantly, feeling his jeans go tighter. It looked like he wasn't going to get to suck him off after all, but this was _so_much better. Harry's hand cupped his denim-clad ass, squeezing firmly. "Undo your belt and push your jeans down," Harry ordered lowly. Kurt scrambled to do as told, shivering when the cool air hit his bare skin. Harry's hand crept around to grip him, drawing a loud moan from the blue-eyed teen. "Any objections to me fucking you over my desk, Mr Hummel?" Harry asked conversationally, and when he pressed himself against Kurt, the brunette realised with a jolt that Harry had pushed his own jeans down. He moaned again, pushing back impatiently.

"No, sir," he gasped. Harry's slick finger circled his entrance, and Kurt whined in pleasure when it finally sank in.

"Oh, good." That time, unlike most of the other times they had sex, Harry barely spent any time at all preparing him. Kurt hissed when Harry's cock pushed into him slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace. "Mm, harder," he begged, bracing himself against Harry's desk with his forearms. Despite, in his mind, knowing Harry's wards were up, there was still the thrill he got from having sex in a public place, imagining they could be walked in on at any moment.

"So close," Harry breathed against the back of Kurt's neck, flicking a thumb over the head of Kurt's cock. That undid the teen, and he tumbled over the edge with a loud cry of pleasure. Harry pulled out almost immediately, and Kurt keened at the loss, allowing his boyfriend to turn him in his arms. Harry's eyes were dark with lust, and his hardness was sticking out from the open fly of his jeans; he wasn't wearing any underwear. "You wanted to suck me," he prompted, lips pressing hard against Kurt's. Had it been anyone else, Kurt would have protested at the request, calling it unsanitary, but Harry could do thirty cleaning charms in under a second. He sank to his knees, taking his boyfriend in his mouth. It wasn't long before Harry was following Kurt into oblivion; Kurt had quickly learned Harry's weak spots, and how to use them effectively. When he was spent, Kurt let him go, sucking at his bottom lip to catch a stray drop. Harry pulled him up into a deep kiss, humming in pleasure. "You are so fucking sexy," he growled, releasing Kurt. He cast a wordless cleaning charm on both Kurt and his desk, and Kurt pulled his underwear and jeans back up.

**- Smut over :P -**

"Okay, we should have done that way sooner," Kurt declared, leaning back against the desk with his hands linked loosely behind Harry's neck. "That was fun." Harry smirked, amused.

"Kinky little bastard," he accused lightly. "I love it." Kurt laughed, turning to see the desk as spotless as it had been before the activities, with no sign of what had just happened. Yet Kurt knew he was never going to look at it the same way ever again.

"Do they switch out the desks at the end of the year?" he asked, and Harry shrugged thoughtfully.

"Don't think so. Why?" Kurt groaned, leaning forward to bury his head in Harry's shirt.

"I'm going to have to go a whole year watching Ms Havers work at a desk you fucked me over," he bemoaned, making Harry laugh.

"Cheer up, love," he enthused. "I'm sure the desk has seen worse. And even after you've left McKinley, if you ever come back you'll always have fond memories of this classroom," he added with a dirty grin. Kurt rolled his eyes, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"Can we head out now?" he asked hopefully. "You're picking Teddy up at five, and I'd like to get my Chemistry homework done before he gets back." Teddy was on a school trip to the aquarium, and Kurt didn't doubt the boy would do nothing but talk about the trip for the whole evening, and probably the next day (and the next, and the next, until something else interesting happened). He wanted to be able to sit and listen without having to stop and do his homework.

Harry nodded, grabbing a couple of folders and stuffing them carelessly into his satchel, slipping three notebooks into the desk drawer and locking it. "Let's go," he agreed, bumping Kurt's shoulder with his own. Assuming the wards were down, Kurt crossed to the door, pushing it open and glancing in the corridor before walking out, just in case someone was lurking late after school. It was clear, so he beckoned Harry out, and the two of them walked together towards the main doors.

"Oh, hey, what are you still doing here?" They both turned at the voice, and Harry smiled when he saw Shannon walking towards them.

"I was just finishing up some work, and Kurt was waiting for me so we can head home," he explained, loving that he could say things like that without suspicion. Shannon nodded in acceptance, offering a smile.

"Well, I'm heading to the gym, so have a nice night you two."

"You too, coach," Kurt replied politely, winding his arm through Harry's. He felt a little bad about all the crap the Glee club had put the woman through in the past; she really was pretty awesome.

They got to Harry's car, and Kurt hopped in the passenger seat, relaxing back against the leather, letting his eyes fall shut. "Don't fall asleep on me," Harry teased, poking his thigh playfully. "I'm not done with you for tonight." Keeping his eyes shut, Kurt smirked in anticipation. Being in a long-term relationship was _awesome_.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Wordcount: **5350  
_

* * *

The pair were up early on Friday morning, ready to see Daphne and Ginny off. To Kurt's amazement, all of Daphne's stuff — including her dress mannequins, sewing machines, leftover fabric, and all Ginny's photography equipment — managed to fit in a bag the size of the average purse, so the two were left without baggage for their portkey to Milan. Teddy had been woken up to say goodbye, and was half-asleep with his head on Kurt's shoulder, watching his father hug the two women goodbye. "You're both welcome here any time, you know that," Harry told them, kissing Daphne on the top of the head. "Have fun in Milan, and then wherever you're off to after that."

"It's back home to London after that," Daphne assured. "For at least two weeks."

"We'll see you in the summer, big brother," Ginny added, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And you'd better bring him with you." The last part was whispered in his ear so Kurt couldn't hear, and Harry grinned at her.

"I will," he promised. He let them go, taking Teddy from Kurt so he could be accosted by the two women.

"It's been a pleasure, darling," Daphne told the teen, kissing him on both cheeks. "And you have me on Skype, I might need your opinion on some ideas for my summer show. I'll keep in touch."

"Sure thing," Kurt agreed, looking somewhat dazed at being asked for input on the Greengrass summer line. But spending time with Daphne had helped him get rid of the 'oh my Gaga she's a world-famous fashion designer' attitude, and think of her as his boyfriend's sister's girlfriend. "And I'll take the prints into school today." Daphne had printed out some of the shots from the photoshoot the night before, putting them in a folder for Kurt to give to his friends.

"I hope they like them!" she replied, letting him go so Ginny could hug Kurt.

"We'll talk on Skype," the redhead promised, her arms tight around him. "And we'll see each other again soon, I'm sure." She kissed his cheek, giving him a knowing grin. "I'm glad Harry has you," she told him conspiratorially, too quiet for her brother to hear. "He's happier than I've ever seen him." Kurt beamed, glancing over at his boyfriend, who was watching Daphne hug Teddy goodbye.

"He's not the only one," Kurt told her with a grin. She giggled, releasing him, then took the five year-old from her girlfriend. Kurt stood back, and both women waved once Teddy was back safely in Harry's arms.

"Have fun in New York, Kurt. Good luck at nationals," Daphne said with a smile, a glint in her eyes that Kurt couldn't place.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will. Have a great time in Milan," he replied, stifling a yawn. Harry and he hadn't had much sleep that night.

"See you soon, girls. Love you both," Harry added, smiling fondly at the pair. With one last wave, Ginny wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist, and they apparated away with a crack. Harry stared at the space they had occupied for a long moment, before turning to Kurt with a smile. "I guess we'd better get ready for school, then," he mused with a shrug. Kurt let the yawn escape, groaning.

"Five more minutes?" he begged hopefully. Harry laughed, cuffing him around the head, which turned into running fingers through the bed-mussed curls.

"Go nap on the couch," he suggested. "I'll be in with coffee in a little while." Kurt beamed, leaning up to press a quick kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth.

"You're the best."

.-.

Kurt made sure to get to Glee early, the folder of photos in his hand. "I come bearing gifts," he announced with a grin, setting the folder on top of the piano. "Print-outs from Daphne's photoshoot." That immediately grabbed everyone's attention, and they rushed towards him, reaching for the folder. He grabbed it back, holding it out of their reach. "Easy, guys." He pulled out the first plastic envelope, smiling at the picture of Mercedes staring back at him. "'Cedes." He passed his best friend the photos — behind the single shot, there would be one of her and Sam, and one group shot — and she beamed at him.

He passed the photos out, giving Lauren's to Puck for him to give the girl later, grinning at the pleased expressions on his friends' faces. "Wow, these are beautiful," Quinn complimented, staring lovingly at the photo of herself and Finn; not noticing her boyfriend's eyes fixed on his own picture of himself and Rachel.

"Yeah, they're amazing," Tina agreed, her and Mike both looking at their paired photo.

"Ginny said she'd let me know when she puts the photos up on Daphne's website. It won't be for a few weeks into the summer — plausible deniability for Harry and I — but I'll link you guys when they're up," Kurt promised. Mr Schue walked in, surprised to see them all there, and his eyebrows rose at the glossy photos in their hands.

"These aren't all from prom?" he asked curiously, knowing he would have noticed that happening.

"They're prints from the photoshoot Daphne did for the clothes," Kurt explained, showing the Spanish teacher the group shot. He grinned, looking up at them.

"Wow, you guys all look awesome. But if you could please put them away and sit down, I have an announcement to make." Kurt frowned, sharing a glance with Mercedes. That didn't bode well.

.-.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry asked, walking into the choir room to see Jesse St James sat there.

"Jesse's started up a business as a show choir consultant," Rachel explained with a smile. "We're his first clients."

"You don't need a consultant, you're awesome," Harry told her, already seeing that the way Finn was glaring at the man would only end in tears.

"That's sweet, but you're wrong. They need me," Jesse replied evenly. Harry eyed him coolly, hopping up to sit on the piano.

"Jesse's won nationals four times; if anyone knows what makes a winning show choir, it's him," Rachel insisted. Harry merely swung his legs, not wanting to get into it. They were Will's kids, not his. But if Jesse ruined nationals for them, he'd kick his arse.

He was surprised when Will actually started agreeing with Jesse; it was ridiculous! "Showcasing your star performer might have worked for Vocal Adrenaline, but even I know that's not you! You've had your ups and downs, but this group is all about teamwork. You work to your strengths, and for you that's how incredible you sound as a group."

"And you know this from winning so many show choir competitions," Jesse sniped.

"I know this from winning a war," Harry told him bluntly. "You don't send one man alone onto a battlefield and expect to get results. Not when they're used to working as a squadron." He'd been that one man, several times. It hadn't been pretty.

"Guys, stop," Will cut in. "Harry, we're going to try it Jesse's way. If it doesn't work, we'll go back to our own way." Harry rolled his eyes, but leant back and figured he'd stay to watch the car crash. Maybe if he had some popcorn…

He watched Jesse declare the competition for a solo at nationals, and resisted the urge to strangle the younger man; pitting the Glee kids against each other never ended well, he'd seen that. Hopefully it wouldn't distract them too much from what was really important; preparing for nationals.

He skipped out before the end of the class, not wanting to spend his time watching teenagers argue, and wandered off to the break room for a coffee. A couple of other teachers with free periods were milling about, and Harry sat down opposite Emma. "Hey," he greeted cheerfully, and she grinned at him.

"Hi. Aren't you supposed to be with the Glee club?" He shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Will's brought in Jesse St James as an 'experienced eye' and everyone's arguing. It was giving me a headache so I left," he explained. Emma frowned in concern.

"Oh, that's not good. Are they okay?"

"Probably. They'll be fine when Will realises that Jesse's talking crap and tells him where to shove it." Emma smiled somewhat nervously, taking a sip from her thermos flask.

"I just hope they do okay this weekend. It means a lot to Will that the kids do well, and if this is his last year…" she trailed off, and Harry gave her a confused look.

"Why would this be his last year?" he queried. Her eyes went wide, and she put a hand over her mouth.

"You didn't know? Will's been asked to star in April Rhodes' musical. Once he gets to New York, he's staying there for the show," she told him. Harry stared at her incredulously. Will was _leaving?_

"But what about the kids? Who will take Glee club next year?" He would offer, but there was no way Figgins would let him stay on another year, and he didn't really want to.

"I'm sure there'll be someone. But Will's convinced the show will bomb and he'll be back before the start of next school year," she explained. "I think he underestimates himself. Even if the show is a flop, he might get noticed by the right people and move onto something bigger." Her lips curled into a frown at the expression on his face. "Aren't you happy for him?"

"It's hard to be happy for him when all I can think of is the kids' expressions when they turn up next year to find Glee club has been disbanded due to lack of a teacher," he retorted somewhat icily.

"Why don't you take it?" she suggested. He raised an eyebrow at her; had Will not told her?

"You kidding me? This is my last week; the only reason Figgins didn't fire me after the Muckraker and then prom is because I donated a ton of money to be allowed to leave quietly. The school board looks down on teachers screwing their students," he added wryly. Emma flushed at his blunt language.

"Figgins can't fire you for rumours!" He gave her a look, and her mouth dropped into a small 'o'. "They… are rumours, right?"

"Unfortunately not. Well, the rumour that I was offering sexual favours in exchange for good grades isn't true. But Kurt and I have been together since last summer," he told her. "We're not admitting anything, obviously. If we come out sometime in the summer we can maintain nothing happened while he was a student, which is of course a load of crap. Either way, Figgins can't keep me on staff anymore."

"That's awful! Does Will know?"

"He's known since February. So any Broadway planning he does is with full knowledge that there'll be no one to take over Glee if he stays. God, I can't believe him!" He thought Will cared more than that.

"Broadway is his dream, Harry. This could be his only chance to live it," Emma pointed out with a frown. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I get that, but he should at least put something in place for the kids," he reasoned. Emma pursed her lips, and Harry got to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to class," he murmured, not waiting for a reply before leaving the room.

He didn't manage to track down Will until the end of the day, where he caught the man heading out of his classroom. "You're leaving?" he hissed, not wanting any kids who might be lurking to overhear.

"What?" Will asked, confused. "It's the end of the day, everyone leaves…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Emma told me about your plans with April's show. You're just leaving the kids? Who's going to take Glee club next year?" Will looked somewhat guilty, shuffling from foot to foot.

"I'll be back before then," he assured. "April's show will probably only run a week tops."

"And what if Emma's right and you get noticed by some hotshot theatre director and offered a job for something else? Can you honestly say you wouldn't take it?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised. Will bit his lip and didn't answer. Shaking his head, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I hope you think this through properly before making a final decision, Will. Because those kids will never forgive you if you let them down." He walked away, going to his car; he was late to pick up Teddy.

.-.

Harry set down the bar-bell, exhaling slowly and letting his heart rate begin to steady. Sitting up on the bench, he wiped at his sweaty forehead. "How you doing, cub?" Teddy had the treadmill on its lowest speed, and was alternating between running on it and riding a couch cushion off the end. The blue-haired boy grinned at him, falling to the floor with a muffled thump.

"Snack time?" he declared hopefully, making Harry chuckle.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he agreed, walking across to turn off the treadmill. Teddy raced up the stairs and Harry followed slowly, muscles aching comfortably. He reached out to get the light switch, biting his lip a little when the white scars on his forearms caught the light, being painted in stark relief against his tanned skin. One day he'd stop having to exercise compulsively and not want to cut. Just having the scars visible was progress enough, for now.

He found Teddy in the kitchen, trying to climb onto the counter to reach the cupboard with the crackers in. "Still too short, brat," he teased, reaching over his son to get him some Ritz crackers, pairing them with a banana.

"I'll grow!" Teddy insisted, scrunching up his nose in determination. Harry's eyes went wide as Teddy did, indeed, grow about two inches. His face looked thinner, and he had a somewhat… stretched appearance, but he was definitely taller. The boy gave a smug grin, easily pulling himself up onto the counter with his extra height.

"Cub, how long have you been able to do that?" Harry asked, stunned. Teddy shrugged, stuffing a handful of crackers in his mouth.

"I hadn't before," he replied. "But I just thought about growing and I did." He looked pleased at the sudden realisation, but after a brief wiggle of his nose, he shrank back to his usual height. "It's kinda itchy."

"You'll get used to it," Harry assured; once Teddy went through puberty, changing his body would come with a lot more ease. "Ted, that's _really_ impressive. I'm so proud of you!" Teddy beamed, practically wriggling with pleasure at the praise.

"Can I have chocolate?" he questioned, giving his father his best puppy-eyes. Harry chuckled, but relented, grabbing a fun-sized chocolate bar from a higher-up cupboard. It wouldn't hurt to reward his son for advancing his metamorphmagus powers. Teddy cheered, taking the chocolate bar, the crackers and the banana and jumping down from the counter, running off into the living room before his father could change his mind and take the chocolate back. Harry poured himself a glass of orange juice, checking his watch; he'd have to send Teddy up for his bath, soon. That would be eventful.

He debated calling Kurt, but resisted, knowing the teen was meant to be spending a quiet Sunday evening with his family. They were still valiantly attempting to stick to Burt's scheduled nights, though with Prom and Ginny and Daphne's visit, it had been shaken up the past couple of weeks. However, as much as Harry disliked spending his evenings without his boyfriend, Sunday nights were Kurt's family nights, and he could respect that.

Pulling out his phone, he decided to give in to the urge somewhat, sending off a quick '_I miss you Xx'_ to the countertenor. A smile tugged at his lips when he got a reply within two minutes.

_'I miss you too :( But I'm all yours tomorrow night Xx'_. Harry was glad he wasn't the only one feeling like a complete lovestruck sap. Finding Teddy curled up on the armchair in the living room, eyes fixed on the TV, he dropped onto the couch and sprawled out, finding it far too big for one person now.

"I'm pathetic," he murmured, sighing to himself. Still, he'd gotten used to an extra presence in the house, and that was only exaggerated now Daphne and Ginny were gone as well. At least he'd had them the past week when Kurt had spent nights at home. Now it was just him and Teddy.

He reached for a book off the coffee table, rolling his eyes when he saw the pile of fashion magazines stacked in one corner. At least Kurt wasn't totally to blame; some of those were definitely Daphne's, and one was actually his. He flipped his book open to the dog-eared page, glad Kurt wasn't there to nag him about dog-earing — and wondering when they'd become the kind of couple that nags each other about book page corners — and settled down to read, hoping it would make the time go faster.

.-.-.

He heard the news about Sue's sister within minutes of walking in on Monday, and took a detour to the woman's office. He didn't usually like her, but losing a loved one was hard. He knocked tentatively, seeing Sue sat at her desk, staring at a piece of paper. "I'm sorry about your sister, Sue. Someone close to you dying is always hard, I just wanted to offer my support," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked simply, looking up. "You hate me."

"Hate's a strong word. You vex me, but really you're not all that bad," he told her with a half-smile. "I know what it's like for someone you love to pass. Several someones, actually. I'd like to say it gets easier, but… if it does, it takes longer than seven years." The pain of losing Sirius was still almost as fresh as it was the day he'd died. "You learn to live with it, but there's always that hollow feeling in your chest where they used to be."

"Thank you, Australia, for that glowing endorsement," Sue muttered. "Why can't you just say 'I'm sorry for your loss' and leave some flowers like everyone else." He leaned against the doorway, looking at her knowingly.

"I hate that word. Loss. Makes it sound like they've just been misplaced, and if you look hard enough you'll find them again. And I've had enough people telling me 'I'm sorry for your loss' over the years to know it really doesn't help. So I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need me. I'll leave you alone now," he assured, walking away. Sue would deal in her own way, and that would probably involve ruining some dreams and crushing some hopes a little more viciously than usual.

He smiled when he saw Kurt in the hallway, having missed the teen last night. It was getting harder and harder to let him go when he spent his requisite four nights a week at home. He wondered what would happen in the summer; with no school to go to, and nothing stopping them from going out together, he kind-of hoped Kurt would just call it a day and move in. If Burt let him, of course. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt's clothing; that shirt looked awfully familiar.

"Sweetheart, you know you're wearing my shirt, right?" he asked quietly, falling into step beside the brunette. Kurt looked down at the white shirt, then flushed.

"I wondered why it was a little big. Guess I put it in with my stuff at the weekend."

"At least the collar hides the hickey," Harry murmured, eyeing the fabric covering where he knew to be a dark red mark. He was proud of that hickey; he'd left it almost a week ago and it still hadn't faded.

"I still can't believe you did that! What happened to lying low for a while?" Kurt hissed in reply, the smile tugging at his lips belying his pleasure at the mark.

"That's no fun. Later, babe," he retorted with a wink, peeling away down the corridor to his classroom. The stares were a lot less intense now, but they still got them whenever they stood or talked together. He was past the point of caring; he literally had eight days left of teaching before he was free. He looked up when Kurt doubled back, eyeing him curiously.

"Auditions for a solo at nationals are in the auditorium at lunch. You'll be there?" the teen asked hopefully, making him smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised. "Now get to class." Kurt grinned at him, rushing off to get to Chemistry, and Harry chuckled to himself, walking into his classroom.

.-.

It didn't surprise him when he heard the Glee club would be planning Jean's funeral. As much as Sue claimed to hate them, Harry got the feeling most of it was just talk. Hopefully it would help them realise that working as a team was better than competing against each other. "When's the ceremony?" he asked Kurt, who was busy painting some paper mache toadstools he'd procured from Merlin only knows where. Teddy was helping, getting more paint on himself than he did the toadstool.

"Tomorrow after school. We're cutting it a little tight so we can still have a couple of days for nationals alone, but Sue doesn't mind. Are you coming?"

"Of course; from what you've said, it'll mean a lot to Sue to have plenty of people there. I'll take Teddy over to your dad and Carole. When do you get to hear results from the solo competition?" Kurt bit his lip, carefully painting a white spot on a red toadstool.

"Thursday lunch, apparently. I'm nervous; the others were all _really_ good." Harry smiled, reaching over to run a hand through Kurt's hair.

"You aced that song, though. You definitely have a chance. Besides, you know that if Rachel wins, you'll all claim unfair judging and the competition will be redundant anyway," he pointed out, making Kurt laugh.

"That's true. But it's nice to have the opportunity, anyway. Even if we do end up dropping the solo idea, maybe the audition will remind Mr Schue how amazing I am ready for next year," he reasoned. Harry's smile grew strained, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to worry Kurt unduly if Will was right and he was back before the end of summer.

"I don't know how anyone could forget," he told him, wiping at a smudge of purple paint on Kurt's cheek. "Want anything from the kitchen?" He set his pile of marking aside, getting to his feet with a stretch.

"Crackers please!" Teddy piped up, his hair a vivid blue to match the toadstool he was painting.

"Something sweet would be great," Kurt requested, rolling his shoulders and wincing as they clicked. "I need a little boost." Harry nodded, wandering through to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of mini Ritz crackers for Teddy, an apple for himself and a packet of chocolate chip cookies for them all to share. He also poured three glasses of milk, letting them float behind him as he walked back in. He left the cookies on the coffee table within reach of all of them, setting the milk down beside them and tossing the crackers to Teddy.

"Cookies," he told Kurt, then leaned down to steal a quick kiss. "And something sweet," he added with a wink. Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing his collar to yank him into a proper kiss.

"You're such a sap," the teen murmured fondly, making Harry laugh.

"You love it," he retorted smugly. "Ted, be careful with the paint, please." The five year-old looked up from where his paintbrush was dripping onto the floor – which, thankfully, Kurt had covered with a dust sheet first. Taking a bite of his apple, Harry settled back onto the couch, his attention only half on his marking. They were the last essays of the year, and he could tell; most of the class hadn't even bothered handing them in, and out of the ones that had been handed in only four were of their usual standard. One of them was just a quick 'sorry, Mr B, I was playing Halo and forgot' scrawled on a piece of lined paper. "Y'know, I can't wait until the school year is officially over. It's been a lot of fun, and I've gotten a lot out of it, but I will be happy to pass the reins back over to Ms Havers when she gets back from rehab."

"I kinda wish you could stay," Kurt mused. "Ms Havers is a terrible teacher. But I'd rather have you as my boyfriend than my teacher, so I suppose it's an acceptable compromise." Harry smirked, recognising the teasing glint in the brunette's eyes.

"So glad you're in agreement," he replied dryly, setting the essays aside and reaching for a paintbrush. "Now let's see if we can get these done nice and quick."

.-.

Harry left school early with a car full of brightly coloured toadstools and painted lollipops, and even a chocolate fountain. Carole had assured him she could pick up Teddy on her way home from work, so he didn't have to worry about that. The workers at the funeral home were surprised when he showed them the contents of his car, but after a quick explanation they were happy to help him set up. When he got in, he stopped in front of the closed coffin, a sharp pain in his chest reminding him how many of them he'd seen over the years. Far, far too many. "May the Lady Magic guide your soul to peace," he murmured softly, kissing his fingers and pressing them to the varnished wood. Even for a muggle, the traditional wizarding blessing was apt. Magic was everywhere, not just for wizards, and hopefully in the afterlife Jean would be free from the constraints of her disability.

The Glee club and the band started arriving about twenty minutes before the service was about to start, and despite having come up with the idea, they were all awestruck at the scene that greeted them. "How does it look?" Harry asked, hoping he'd managed it right.

"It's perfect," Finn told him, and Kurt nodded at his side. They helped the band get set up behind the screen, and took their seats in the pews. Harry turned when people started arriving, his eyebrows rising at the seemingly never-ending stream of people.

"Seems like Jean was a popular woman," he murmured, and Kurt nodded.

"I'm glad. Sue was so worried no one would come." Harry smiled faintly; she definitely wouldn't be worried when she saw it. Will was under orders not to let her in until they were ready. Harry checked his watch, figuring that it would probably be any minute now. He looked up when the door opened, and the band began to play. The blonde woman looked stunned, both at the set up around the coffin and the amount of people in the room. He smiled when Kurt and Finn both stood to meet her as she reached them.

They sat back down again, Will and Sue sitting beside Finn, and as she got up to speak, Harry felt Kurt's hand slip into his own. He squeezed gently, glancing to the side to see Kurt's eyes oddly shiny. He wondered if it was bringing back memories of his mother's funeral the same way it was bringing back memories for him of several funerals, and several people who never got the chance to have a funeral. He bit his lip to keep a stoic face when Will went up to speak with her, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders as the tears started to slide down the brunette's cheeks.

The Glee club rose to sing when Will and Sue were finished, Harry reluctantly letting go of Kurt with a reassuring squeeze to his hand. He kept his eyes locked on his boyfriend's as the first notes escaped his mouth. "Focus on me," he mouthed, seeing the teen's composure start to shake. He smiled when Kurt took a deep breath, continuing with the song. All of them looked like they were about to cry, and the blinking was a lot more frantic than usual. He clapped when the song ended, shifting to allow Kurt, Tina and Mike to get back to their seats. He pulled Kurt into his side, kissing the teen's forehead. "You did great, love," he murmured, offering a tissue from his pocket. Kurt accepted it with a stilted smile, dabbing at his eyes.

The funeral service was nice, and Harry hoped Sue was happy with it. He left her sitting with Will when it ended, figuring he would be more of a comfort to her. He saw several of the girls make a beeline for the bathrooms, mascara trickling down their cheeks with their tears. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug when they reached his car, kissing his forehead. "That was beautiful," he told him. "I'm sure Sue appreciates it."

"We just wanted it to be special for her," Kurt insisted tearfully.

"I think you succeeded. Come on, let's go pick up Teddy from your place. We can go home and watch a sappy movie and eat unhealthy amounts of ice cream," he suggested, earning a wet chuckle.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, getting into the passenger seat. Harry walked around to the other side, wiping discreetly at his own eyes. That had been harder than he'd expected.

.-.-.

Harry was humming to himself as he walked through the corridors of McKinley High, and paused when he passed the notice board. The solo audition sign-up sheet had been replaced by a piece of paper telling them to meet in the choir room at 3:30. He shrugged, mentally going over his schedule. He had a free period then, he could head along. He hoped it didn't mean bad things for the Glee club.

Letting the kids watch vaguely educational movies in his class gave Harry plenty of time to come up with possible reasons for the impromptu Glee meeting. By the time three thirty rolled around, he'd come up with everything from nationals being cancelled to wanting to announce the soloist in person. Everyone was already gathered by the time Harry arrived, and he dropped into a chair beside Kurt. "Anyone know what's going on?" he asked, earning shrugs and negative murmurs.

"I think Mr Schue and Jesse just want to announce my win to the whole club in person," Rachel told him primly, the curly-haired man's arm around her shoulders, and he resisted the urge to snicker. Will entered, a slight frown on his face, and Harry waited for the explosion to happen. Three…two…one… bingo. Will had finally got his head out of his ass and realised what Harry had been trying to point out since the beginning.

"I told you," he said in a quiet sing-song voice, smiling when Kurt sniggered.

"Not appreciated, Harry," Will called back with a pointed look.

"You want to lose? Okay, fine, have at it. But don't come crying to me when Vocal Adrenaline kick your asses," Jesse said heatedly, getting to his feet and storming from the room. Harry snorted, tossing a sideways glance at his boyfriend.

"O…kay. Someone didn't take his pills this morning," he remarked under his breath, sending those within earshot into fits of giggles.

"This just means we have to work extra hard, guys. I want two hit songs by the time we touch down in JFK," Will told them, bringing out a pile of rhyming dictionaries. Harry groaned; there went any hopes of getting sex until after nationals were over.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter Wordcount: **9520  
_

* * *

Friday evening found Harry and Teddy at Kurt's house, the five year-old playing video games in the living room with Finn while Harry helped Kurt pack for New York, trying to get him to calm down. The Glee club would be flying out early the next morning, and Kurt was more hyper than Teddy on Christmas Eve. "Sweetie, which shirt do you prefer?" Harry looked up from where he was lying on the bed, eyeing the two shirts carefully. They were incredibly similar, but one had a slight sheen to it.

"That one," he said, pointing to the matte one on the left. "But you'll look gorgeous in either."

"It's New York, I have to look perfect. Who knows who we might run into?" Kurt retorted. Harry chuckled, sitting up and peering into Kurt's suitcase.

"Got all the essentials?" he asked, rifling through the contents of the case.

"I think so. Oh, God, I'm so nervous! I wish you could come." Harry hid a smirk, thinking of the plane ticket in his drawer at home.

"I wish I could too, babe," he agreed. "But I'm sure you'll be amazing, and Will's filming it all for me." He reached out an arm, snagging Kurt around the waist and pulling him onto the bed. "I'm just hoping you don't run into some handsome man in New York and decide to stay there." Kurt laughed, meeting Harry's lips.

"I'm not going to stay in New York," he promised. "And the only handsome man I want is you. Besides, why would I stay when we'll be back there in a year anyway?" He sighed, eyes alight as he lay under Harry. "I'm gonna miss you so much this week." Harry kissed him softly, running a hand through silky brown hair.

"I'll miss you, too. You know I hate sleeping alone," he replied quietly. "But you'll have such an amazing time in New York, you'll barely notice I'm not there." Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"I always notice when you're not there," he informed him frankly.

"Kurt, have you – whoa, what have I said about keeping it PG under my roof?" Harry sighed, rolling off his boyfriend and looking apologetically up at Burt.

"Sorry. I'm just gonna miss him while he's gone," he explained, earning a raised eyebrow; Burt knew exactly what Harry's plans were, so that wouldn't slide with him.

"Right. Anyway, Kurt, have you written the hotel's phone number down for me in case of emergency?"

"Yeah, dad, it's on the fridge. I think we're almost done here," Kurt said, looking through his suitcase. "I can't think of anything else I've forgotten."

"Kurt, love, you've been through it six times. You've got everything," Harry insisted gently, smiling. "Just zip it up and let's go home."

"Are you sure you don't mind me spending the night at Harry's, dad?" Kurt checked, zipping up his suitcase and grabbing the bag his travel outfit for the next day was in.

"Kid, I don't think I could stop you if I tried," Burt joked, grabbing his son in a hug. "Have fun in New York, take care of yourself, and good luck at nationals. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thanks, dad. I'll call you every night, promise," Kurt vowed, stepping back before holding out a hand to Harry, who reluctantly got to his feet.

"Let's go drag the brat away from the playstation, then," he murmured, taking Kurt's suitcase from the teen and dragging it downstairs. Teddy made them wait until he finished his game, but then happily came with them after hugging Finn goodbye.

.-.

Harry and Teddy both dropped Kurt off at the airport early the next morning, the boy waiting impatiently as Harry and Kurt had an intense make-out session to say goodbye. "I need to go," Kurt breathed, his lips swollen and hair mussed. "I'll miss you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Have a fantastic week, and call me when you win nationals," Harry replied with a wink, kissing Kurt one more time. Reluctantly he let him go, waving as Kurt walked away to meet up with the rest of the Glee club. He sighed when he got in the car, looking back at his son. "Let's get moving then, cub."

Harry had to go back home, pick up the suitcases he'd packed for his son and himself and hidden in the guest room, then drive over to the Hummel-Hudson house. "Thanks so much for this," he said as he and Carole got Teddy situated in Kurt's room.

"Oh, it's not a problem, Teddy's a wonderful houseguest," Carole assured with a smile. "And we couldn't let you miss out on being in New York with Kurt." Harry grinned, the plane ticket practically burning a hole in his pocket.

"Still, thanks for taking him. God, I can't believe it's nearly been a whole year already! Ten and a half months since I first met Kurt," he added with a dreamy smile. Carole laughed, squeezing him around the waist.

"Well Burt and I are both very glad you walked into his life," she told him, leaning up to peck his cheek. "You and Teddy are a wonderful addition to this little family." Harry beamed at her, a surprising amount of emotion welling in his throat.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I never expected to find family over here, but… I'm really glad I did." Carole hugged him tightly, smiling.

"We're lucky to have you. Now you'd better get going before you miss your flight." He nodded, going back downstairs to hug his son.

"Have a good time with Burt and Carole, kiddo, and be good. I'll see you in a week, yeah? I love you, cub." Teddy's thin arms wound around his neck, and a sloppy kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Love you, too, dad. Have fun in New York." It wasn't the first time he'd left Teddy anywhere for more than one night, or the first time he'd left him with Burt and Carole, but he was still nervous. Still, between them they'd raised two kids, he was sure one five year-old wouldn't be too much of a problem.

From there, he went straight over to the airport, breezing through customs without too many problems. He spent most of the plane ride listening to his iPod, reading a book and imagining the look on Kurt's face when he turned up at his hotel room.

He got the subway to the hotel when he touched down in Manhattan, too used to navigating London to be all that bothered by the busy streets. He had to avoid several familiar faces when he reached the hotel, having a close call when Puck rounded the corner with Artie, but he managed to get up to his hotel room without running into anyone. He had the whole room to himself – though hopefully not for long, once he revealed to Kurt that he was there. "Hey, Will, it's me," he greeted over the phone, talking to the one person in New York who knew his plans. "I'm just getting settled in my room now. Any objections to me stealing Kurt away today?"

"Well I put them on lockdown to write songs, but I doubt they've obeyed that anyway, so sure," the older man agreed wryly. "Just don't have him out too late."

"Yes, dad," Harry droned teasingly in reply. "I'll take good care of him, promise."

"I know you will. Have fun, I hope it goes well for you," Will replied, voice warm. Harry hung up after getting Kurt's room number, hopping in the shower to wash the feel of travelling off him. He dressed in a suit Daphne had made for him, styling his hair the best he could, then took the elevator down to the ground floor and ducked outside, buying a bouquet of roses from a street vendor. He got back in the elevator, heart pounding nervously as he took it to the floor the kids were staying on. Will had told him they were all in lockdown in the girls' room, so he knocked on the door, holding the bouquet behind his back as he waited.

He smiled when he heard the faint murmur of "we didn't order room service, did we?" before the door opened. It was Santana, and she raised her eyebrows when she saw him. "Hey, Hummel, it's for you!" Harry's smile widened as Kurt moved into view, the brunette's jaw dropping.

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a date in this lovely city," he asked politely, offering the flowers, eyes locked on his boyfriend's astonished blue gaze.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Kurt squealed, racing towards him and barreling into him in a tight hug. Harry chuckled, holding the roses out so they didn't get squished, wrapping his other arm around Kurt.

"Did you really think I'd miss your big break at Nationals? Sweetheart, you should know me better by now. So what do you say?" Kurt pulled back, beaming up at him and pulling him down into a kiss, ignoring the Glee club all staring at him, the girls with 'aww' faces on.

"Yes! Gaga, yes! Oh my God, I can't believe you did this! You romantic sap," Kurt teased, swatting him affectionately on the chest. Harry chuckled, holding out the roses once more.

"Put these in water and get your jacket, it's chilly out."

"But you look amazing and I am so not dressed for a date!" Kurt fussed as Rachel took the fake flowers out of their vase on the table, filling it with water for Kurt's roses.

"You look gorgeous, as you always do, but either way, I've got it covered. You're perfect as you are, just trust me?" he asked, quirking his lips and bringing out the puppy eyes.

"Kurt, I don't even care, you go with him right now or I will," Rachel told him jokingly, and the brunette laughed.

"Okay, sure. But what about writing songs? We've only got two days before the competition," he worried. Harry kissed him again, patting him on the cheek.

"I'm sure the Glee club will be fine without you for one evening, I'll give you back to them tomorrow. I even have permission from Will and everything," he assured. He offered an arm, winking at his boyfriend. Kurt rolled his eyes, rushing back over to his chair to grab his jacket before threading his arm through Harry's. "Don't wait up," Harry called to the Glee club with a smirk, waving to them as he ushered Kurt out of the door. The teen was practically skipping down the corridor as they went for the elevator, beaming.

"You are earning _major_ boyfriend points here, mister! How did you get here? What about your classes? What about Teddy?" Harry snaked an arm around him, smiling.

"I got here by plane, no one cares about the last week of classes so all mine have been made free periods, and Teddy's with your dad and Carole for the week. I've been planning this for months, babe, I didn't leave anything out." Kurt grinned, kissing him.

"I love you so much," he told him. "So what are we doing? Where are we going?" They stepped out into the lobby, Harry's arm draped comfortably around Kurt's waist.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a wink, earning a playful scowl. "Let's just say there's still parts of my history you don't know. Though you might recognise it if you were shown some pictures. Did you, by any chance, watch Daphne's show in 2008 London Fashion Week?" Kurt shot him a 'duh' look, and Harry chuckled. "First male model out, those ridiculous fringed leather trousers and the shirt that barely classed as a scrap of fabric. And, of course, half a ton of body glitter." Kurt stopped in his tracks, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"That was you?" Harry nodded, grinning.

"Daph made me start modelling for her when I was nineteen, after the war, and I was too desperate for the escape to say no. It kept me too busy to sulk, at least. I actually enjoyed it, and it was a really great experience for me, travelling all over. She'd even loan me out to other designers for shows sometimes. But, as a consequence… I got to know a lot of designers. I made a few calls to some friends of mine…" He trailed off as understanding dawned in Kurt's eyes, and they turned down a street to reach their destination.

"We're in Madison Avenue," Kurt realised in shock. "You have friends in Madison Avenue?" Harry laughed, arm sliding down to grasp Kurt's hand in his own, directing him into a store off to their left.

"I have friends everywhere, babe, you'll learn to get used to it." He whistled as he walked in, and the woman behind the counter looked up, her face breaking into a grin when she saw him.

"Harry! Oh, honey, it's so good to see you again, I've missed you! Models these days just don't have your charm!" she gushed, kissing him on both cheeks. "Is this the boy Daphne's been telling everyone who will listen all about? The one who's stolen your heart?"

"Lena, this is Kurt Hummel," Harry introduced with a wide smile. "Kurt, meet a very good friend of mine, Lena DiVici." Kurt stood frozen in shock as he was kissed on both cheeks by the exuberant woman.

"It's a pleasure, darling. He is very handsome, Harry," she added with a wink to the green-eyed man, who smirked.

"Isn't he?" he agreed. "I'm sure when he regains his composure he'll be happy to talk your ear off about fashion. Considering I tried to escape the industry, I didn't do too well picking my partner," he joked. Lena laughed, beckoning them over to a couch in the centre of the store.

"Honey, you should know now, you cannot escape us," she told him knowingly.

"I know, I know. Not with Daph as part of the family, anyway," he agreed ruefully. "Kurt, sweetheart, you okay?" he asked, nudging his boyfriend into the seat.

"Yeah, just… fabulousness overload. New York was enough, but now you and this date and Lena DiVici, I think I might faint." Harry laughed, dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

"Speaking of the date, we have dinner reservations at six. Lena, love, would you please work your magic? My boyfriend needs an outfit for our date, and no one does menswear like you do."

"Don't let Daphne hear you say that," Lena replied with a giggle. "It would be a pleasure to dress someone so beautiful. Kurt, do you have any colour preferences?" That one question broke the dam, and soon Kurt and Lena were engrossed in a lively discussion of fabrics and cuts and colours, Harry occasionally injecting his opinion. He smiled to himself, arm tighter around Kurt's waist. As crazy as it had been when he was modelling, he kind of missed it sometimes. It was nice to be back in the fashion industry, even if only hovering on the edge.

Lena got up to bring a rack of suits over, browsing through until she saw one that would suit Kurt. It was a beautiful charcoal suit, two buttoned and single-breasted, which she paired with a pale blue shirt and sapphire skinny tie, the pocket square the same colour as the shirt. She ushered Kurt into a changing room with it, turning to Harry when he was gone. "So I presume we can expect you back in New York this time next year?" she asked knowingly, rolling her eyes when his eyebrows rose in question. "I'm very good at reading faces, darling. The look on his tells me he'll be back here as soon as he can, and the look on yours says you'll follow him to the ends of the earth and back." He blushed, but grinned happily.

"He wants to go to NYADA," he told the older woman. "So yeah, when he graduates we'll be back out here for good. I'm really looking forward to it, actually. As much as I insisted on peace and quiet when I moved to Lima… it's too slow for me. I need excitement. Kurt's the same, I think he'll really fit in here." He knew he was probably smiling like a fool, but he didn't care; he'd known Lena for years, and he wanted to share his excitement with her.

"I'm so happy for you, darling!" she cooed, kissing his cheek. "And I look forward to being able to go for coffee with you like we used to."

"Don't go designing suits for me just yet; just because I'm moving here doesn't mean I'm getting back into the industry," he insisted. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he sighed. He knew how it would go; someone would call him up claiming a model emergency, and could he please fill in just for one show? After that, he'd never get a moment's peace.

He let out a low whistle as Kurt stepped out of the dressing room, blood rushing south. "Oh, that's the one," he declared firmly. "Kurt, come here." He led the teen over to the mirror, standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. Kurt's expression was bright as he looked at himself in the outfit, and Harry kissed his neck. "You look so handsome." And, of course, Lena being Lena, the sapphire of Kurt's tie matched perfectly with Harry's shirt.

"A very striking couple," Lena complimented. "Very beautiful. Are you pleased, Harry, darling?"

"Very pleased," he confirmed. "Very pleased indeed. We'll take it." Kurt's mouth opened to protest, and Harry smiled at him, pressing a finger over his lips. "Don't argue, I want to spoil you." Kissing his hair quickly, he pulled out his credit card and offered it to Lena, who swiped it through the machine and rung it up.

"Thank you for coming to me for this," she told him, still smiling. "I know how many people on this street would love to see you. And both of you, when you move out here next year, don't be strangers, okay? I wish you the very best with each other, and I hope we will meet again soon." Harry put Kurt's clothes in a bag Lena gave him, wrapping the petite woman in a tight hug and kissing her cheeks.

"Thanks for seeing us, I know how busy you get." When he released Lena, she moved to hug Kurt.

"It's lovely to meet you, darling."

"The pleasure's mine, really," Kurt insisted. "Thank you so much for all this, for the suit…" She laughed, shaking her head and patting his cheek.

"You are still not used to the way Harry treats the people he loves, yes?" she presumed. "One day you will learn." Harry took Kurt's hand in his and the two of them left the store, both with matching grins on their faces.

"This is way too much," Kurt insisted, and Harry chuckled fondly.

"The date's barely even started yet," he returned. "Like I told Lena, we have dinner reservations. A little place called the Twenty-One Club." Kurt gaped, spluttering soundlessly for several moments before finally giving in and throwing himself into Harry's arms, kissing him deeply.

"I can't believe you," he murmured. "Just wait until I tell the others, they'll be so jealous!" Harry smirked to himself; if Kurt thought they'd be jealous after that, he was going to be floored by the second half of the date.

Kurt was practically skipping as they walked to the Twenty-One Club, his eyes wide as the tuxedoed doorman stopped them on their way down the steps to the door. "Reservations for six? A table for two, under Harry Black," Harry told him smoothly, arm still looped through Kurt's. The man checked his list, then nodded, smiling politely as he pushed the door open.

"Enjoy your meal, sirs," he greeted. Harry tipped him a nod, leading Kurt through the doors.

"Oh Gaga, this is amazing," Kurt breathed, taking in the decor in awe. It was definitely the fanciest place he'd ever been in his life, but stood next to Harry and wearing a DiVici suit, he didn't feel out of place. A waiter came to direct them to their table, and Kurt leant into Harry's arm with a grin. He released his boyfriend when they reached the table, smiling when the waiter held his chair out for him. They were passed menus when they were both seated, and their waiter offered them a smile.

"My name is Kevin, I'll be your waiter for today. Can I get you gentlemen the wine menu?" Harry shook his head; he wasn't really interested in drinking when his date couldn't. "Very well. What would you like to drink?"

"Just water for me, please. Still. Kurt?"

"Water as well, thank you." Kevin nodded with a smile and walked off, and Kurt opened his menu, scrolling through the choices.

"It all looks so good," he murmured. "Any recommendations?"

"It's been a good two years since I was here last," Harry replied ruefully. "But if the chef from then is still here, then the steak is fantastic. They do a gorgeous soufflé as well." Kurt pursed his lips, stuck for choice.

Kevin returned shortly with a large bottle of still water, which he poured for them both and left with them. "Are you ready to order, gentlemen?"

"I think so," Kurt told him, glancing at Harry to check.

"Might I ask if Bernard is still the head chef?" Harry queried, and Kevin's smile widened a little.

"He is indeed." Harry grinned, nodding.

"Oh, good. In that case, I'll have the rib-eye steak with peppercorn sauce, medium rare." Kevin chuckled, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Ah, we have another fan of Bernard's steak, do we?" he mused. Harry gave a guilty smile, passing Kevin his menu.

"I think everyone who has it once is a fan. What are you having, love?" he asked, directing the question to Kurt.

"I'll take your recommendation and go for the vegetable soufflé," he replied, enjoying the way Kevin didn't even bat an eyelash at the term of endearment.

"An excellent choice, sir. Your meals will be with you shortly." The dark-haired waiter took Kurt's menu, retreating in silence.

"I can't believe you let me go on about how much I'd miss you all week when you knew damn well you'd be seeing me in a few hours," Kurt said with a light glare.

"If I'd told you, it would have ruined the surprise," Harry reasoned. "Besides, it was nice to know you'd miss me if we were apart for a week. Now I know to take you with me when I go home to see the family this summer," he added with a wink. Kurt blinked, surprised.

"You want to take me to meet your family?" he checked. Harry shrugged, a crooked grin tugging at his lips.

"Well, yeah," he said, as if the answer were obvious. "You've already met half the Weasleys, but I want you to meet the rest. Besides, I've met yours," he pointed out, referring to the many women who hit on him at Burt and Carole's wedding.

"Not as my boyfriend!" Kurt protested.

"I've met all your family that matters as your boyfriend. Burt, Carole and Finn. You said yourself, you barely knew half of the relatives that turned up." Harry took Kurt's hand over the table, eyes glinting in the light of the candle on their table. "I want you to meet my family, Kurt, and I want you to love them as much as I do. They're all dying to meet you; I'm pretty sure if I don't bring you home with me, Molly will portkey out here and kidnap you anyway," he added with a snicker. "Apparently Daphne and Ginny have done nothing but sing your praises since they got back, and Charlie thinks you're brilliant. If you're in with Charlie, you're in with the rest of the family." The dragon tamer was mildly empathic, as many dragon tamers were, and as such he was a very good judge of character. You wouldn't truly be accepted into the family until Charlie had approved of you. "So will you come to England with me and meet my family?" he asked hopefully. Kurt smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Of course; I'd love to meet your family. And besides, how could I say no to London?" Harry laughed, bringing Kurt's hand briefly to his lips and pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

"That's the spirit," he replied teasingly, the butterflies in his stomach doing a happy dance. He'd have to let Molly know when he got back. And, of course, check with Burt and Carole first. "We can do the tourist thing and everything. It'll be great. And, of course, I'll take you up to Hogwarts." Kurt's eyes went wide as dinner plates, and he nearly choked on his water.

"Can you do that?" Harry had told him about the charm on the castle that meant muggles couldn't see it. He'd assumed that meant no exceptions.

"There's a counter-charm that can be cast on a muggle that allows them to see the castle as long as they're there. They use it for graduation and such, when muggle parents want to come and visit their kids. I'll need permission from Severus, but that won't be a problem." Harry grinned at the eager smile on his boyfriend's face, but the conversation was interrupted when Kevin arrived with their food.

"Oh, wow," Kurt murmured, letting go of Harry's hand to pick up his cutlery. "It looks delicious." Kevin offered him a smile, topping up their water.

"Enjoy your meal," he murmured, leaving them to it. Harry watched Kurt take his first bite of the soufflé, shivers going down his spine at the quiet moan that erupted from the teen's mouth.

"God, that's good. How's your steak?" Harry nodded, his mouth full.

"Brilliant," he replied once he'd swallowed, gesturing for Kurt to take a piece. The brunette reached over with his fork, and hummed in pleasure at the taste of the steak.

"Ooh, that is good. I can see why you like it," he murmured. The pair were silent as they enjoyed their meal, Kurt enjoying the atmosphere. He looked around, wondering if he would spot any celebrities, but he didn't seem to recognise anyone. That was probably for the best; he didn't know what he'd do if he did see someone famous.

Kevin dropped by to check on them occasionally, but for the most part they were left to their own devices, something Kurt and Harry both appreciated. "So how are you feeling about nationals?" Harry asked his boyfriend, and Kurt sighed.

"Nervous," he replied in a murmur. "There's going to be way more people than we've ever performed to before."

"You'll be fantastic," Harry said confidently. "I know it. You guys are so good, you've definitely got a chance with this." Kurt grinned at him, looking up when Kevin came over.

"Are you all done here, gentlemen?" he asked, gesturing to their empty plates. They both nodded, and he picked them up with ease. "Would you like the dessert menu, or…?"

"Please," Harry requested, checking his watch discreetly. They still had plenty of time, and he didn't want to deprive Kurt of dessert at Twenty-One. Kevin smirked, taking their plates away and returning with the dessert menu.

"If I might be so bold, we've got a new pastry chef in, and his cherry torte is to _die_ for," the waiter told them with a conspiratorial wink.

"Ooh, sounds delicious, I'll go for that," Kurt told him, making him chuckle.

"I'll have the banoffee pie, then," Harry added. Kevin wrote down their orders, retreating to the kitchens.

"I feel a little sorry for the rest of the Glee club," Kurt mused. "They're stuck in the hotel writing songs while I'm out with you."

"Oh, please, like they'll have actually stayed in the hotel," Harry pointed out with a snort. "They're probably running riot around the city in search of inspiration. Will never expected them to stay inside, it's why he let me take you out."

"I suppose," the blue-eyed teen agreed with a shrug. "Still, none of them are getting an awesome date or a designer suit." Harry smirked, winking at him.

"Yes, well, none of them are dating me," he teased.

"I should hope not," Kurt returned playfully. "You're mine." Their dessert arrived incredibly quickly, and true to Kevin's words, the cherry torte was definitely to die for. Neither confection lasted long between the pair, and Harry took the bill before Kurt could even see it, leaving Kevin a hefty tip. "Oh, I don't want to go back yet," Kurt said forlornly as they left the restaurant, nodding to the doorman. Harry smirked, winding an arm around the brunette's thin waist, Kurt's DiVici bag in his other hand.

"What makes you think we're going back now? The night's still young, sweetheart," he pointed out. Indeed, it wasn't even dark yet. Kurt looked up at him in surprise, an eyebrow raised. "I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I took you on a romantic surprise date in New York and _didn't_ take you to the one place you want to go most in the world." They turned a corner onto Broadway, and Kurt gasped.

"No. No way. Tell me you didn't." Harry gave him an innocent smile.

"Didn't what, love?" he asked sweetly, and Kurt narrowed his gaze.

"Tell me you didn't buy tickets to Wicked." Harry's smile widened, and he shook his head slowly.

"No can do, gorgeous. Two tickets for the seven-thirty showing, right here." He brought the tickets out from his jacket inside pocket with a flourish, and Kurt squealed in joy, hugging him tightly.

"Best boyfriend _ever_!" he declared, kissing him firmly on the lips. Harry chuckled, drawing the kiss deeper.

"Just want this trip to be perfect for you," he murmured against Kurt's lips, feeling the teen smile.

"I think I could get used to you spoiling me," he joked, falling into step with Harry as they walked towards the doors of the theatre Wicked was in. Harry handed over their tickets, smiling. Kurt didn't know where to look once they were inside; there was merchandise and photographs from the performance and posters and everything was green. The lobby was full of people, so Kurt wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, feeling the man's arm drape over his shoulders. They both headed for the merchandise stall, Kurt spoiled for choice.

"Excuse me." They turned at the voice, coming face to face with two teenage girls, who were looking shyly at Harry. When they saw his face, they both turned bright red and burst into shy giggles. "I told you it was him!" the blonde whispered to the redhead. "Look at the scar!" Harry's eyes gained a knowing glint, and he offered a polite smile.

"Salem?" he presumed, and both girls nodded, still stifling giggles.

"Could we, um, have your autograph, Mr Potter?" the blonde — obviously the braver of the two — asked hesitantly, offering him a piece of paper and a pen. Harry removed his arm from Kurt's shoulders, pecking him on the temple.

"Choose what you want, love, won't be a minute," he murmured, reaching for the pen. "Who am I making it out to?"

"Ellie and Haley. One y, no i in Haley," the redhead piped up, gaining her courage. Harry nodded, leaning against the counter to sign the paper. Kurt peered over, seeing '_To Ellie and Haley. Lots of love,' _and a looping scrawl that he figured was Harry's autograph signature. It was very different to his 'official' Harry Black signature, which Kurt supposed helped draw any suspicion away.

"Thanks so much!" the blonde gushed, carefully tucking the autograph into her purse. "Um, would you mind taking a photo?" she asked hopefully, brandishing a camera. Harry shrugged, then bit his lip.

"One condition," he requested. "Don't tell the papers? I'm trying to keep a low profile, and reporters hunting me down would probably scare this one off," he said with a gesture towards Kurt, who was pretending not to listen in. "And between you and me, I _really_ don't want to scare him off," he added in a stage whisper, winking at them. "Can you blame me?" Both girls erupted into giggles, and Kurt felt his cheeks burn.

"We won't say anything, we promise," the blonde assured him, and Harry grinned.

"Then I'd love to take a picture. Kurt, would you…?" He tapped his boyfriend's shoulder, gesturing to the girl's camera. Kurt nodded, getting the idea, and took both the camera and Harry's bag. Harry stood with the two girls either side of him, one arm around each, and Kurt held the camera up to take the picture.

"There you go, is that okay?" he asked, smiling at the surprise on both their faces when they realised he was American. He passed the camera back, and the blonde checked it before nodding.

"It's perfect, thank you. Morgana, the girls at school are never going to believe this! Thank you, Mr Potter, and have a nice date," she replied, directing the statement to both of them with an impish grin. Harry smiled back, letting his arm fall across Kurt's shoulders once more.

"I'm sure we will. Have a nice evening, ladies." They were blushing when they turned away, and Harry smirked when he heard their whispered conversation as they left.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that was Harry Potter!" the blonde squealed quietly.

"I know! And his boyfriend is way cute, I'm jealous!" the redhead agreed. Harry raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who was blushing, evidently having heard them as well.

"Salem?" the teen asked with a raised eyebrow, deciding to ignore the comment.

"Salem Witches' Institute. Which is actually a co-ed school, but they've kept the name. What are you getting?" Harry queried, gesturing to the merchandise.

"Uh, poster, playbill, and… maybe a t-shirt?" Harry chuckled, propping his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Sure, which one?" Kurt pointed to a black t-shirt with the silhouette of Glinda and Elpheba on it in green and white. Harry nodded, nudging his way to the cashier's desk. Kurt grinned like a child at Christmas when Harry passed him the bag, leaning up on his toes to kiss him.

"So does that happen to you often? The whole autograph thing?" he asked curiously, waiting for Harry to buy them drinks.

"Not so much here. Back home, yes. Did it bother you?" the Brit asked worriedly. Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"Not at all. Hopefully one day that'll be happening to me, right?" he retorted with a grin. Harry winked at him, nodding.

"Oh yeah. Give it a few years, we'll be getting mobbed with fangirls every time we leave the house," he assured. "Although hopefully your fangirls will be less creepy than mine." Kurt snorted, shaking his head in incredulity as they went to find their seats. He took Harry's hand in his as they sat down, setting his cup on the floor.

"I'm suddenly concerned about coming back to England with you. Will we get mobbed by creepy fangirls?" Harry shook his head, then paused.

"Probably not. Well, possibly. I'll go out alone first, see what it's like. I might have to wear a glamour," he mused, completely serious. Kurt's expression grew skeptical.

"Seriously? Wow." Harry grinned at him, kissing his jaw.

"I'll protect you from the creepy fangirls, love," he promised teasingly as the lights went down. Kurt's breath caught in his throat, and he squeezed Harry's hand even tighter as the music started playing.

.-.

"So that was the most amazing experience of my life," Kurt declared, exhilarated. Harry beamed at him, having enjoyed the musical almost as much as his boyfriend. "I can only dream of one day singing on a stage like that. They were incredible!"

"Weren't they just? Come on," Harry urged, grabbing their bags and joining the crowd of people leaving the theatre. Kurt looked back at the stage wistfully before following, brow furrowing in confusion when they broke away from the crowd in the lobby.

"Where are we going?" he asked in trepidation, wondering if Harry had yet another surprise for him.

"What if I told you that Elpheba is an actual witch?" Harry questioned quietly, leaning against a door as he flashed his driver's license at the bouncer. "I'm a friend of Maria's, she's expecting me," he told the man, who nodded, letting them past.

"Do you know _everyone_ in this city?" Kurt asked in amazement, unable to believe they were backstage at Wicked.

"Not everyone. I haven't actually met Maria yet, but Daphne knows her, and she called her up when I told her about the date. You get to meet the cast of Wicked, she gets to meet Harry Potter… everyone wins," Harry pointed out with a shrug. Kurt snorted, wondering if Harry would ever stop surprising him. He doubted it.

Knocking on a door, Kurt's breath left him when Glinda answered the door, still in her costume. "Hi, you must be Maria's friends," she greeted warmly, surprising them both with a thick Southern drawl. "I'm Annie, it's nice to meet y'all."

"I'm Harry, and this is my boyfriend Kurt. He's a big fan," he added, seeing his boyfriend was too busy staring.

"Come on in, excuse the mess. Maria, honey, your guests are here!" The woman dressed in black and bent over the sink looked up, her green face paint half removed. She beamed at Harry and Kurt, setting her cloth aside and hurrying towards them.

"Hi," she greeted, somewhat breathless. "Wow. Harry Potter."

"Maria Forde. I think we did introductions the wrong way," Harry joked, making her laugh. "This is Kurt Hummel."

"You were amazing out there," Kurt told her, and she blushed, smiling prettily.

"Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Daphne told me you're a big fan of Wicked?" Harry snorted before he could stop himself.

"Kurt's a big fan of all musicals," he confided. "Wants to go to NYADA. But Wicked is his all-time favourite." Maria grinned, winking at Kurt.

"NYADA, really? I'd better keep an eye out for your name, Kurt Hummel. What's your range?" she queried. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but I really need to get this off," she added, turning back to the sink and picking up her cloth once more, wiping away the last of the paint.

"I'm a countertenor. I can hit a high F if I need to," Kurt told her, sounding proud of that achievement. "And I could probably sing comfortably at C3 at the lowest."

"Wow, impressive." She suddenly looked up, over Harry's shoulder. "Hey Tom!" They looked as a brunette man jerked to peer over, and realised it was Fiyero. "Is the stage clear yet?"

"The monkeys are just resetting things, they should be gone in five. Why?" Maria grinned impishly, turning back to Harry and Kurt.

"Wanna sing on a Broadway stage?" she asked him. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Is that even a _question_?" he returned. "Of course! But surely…" she took his free hand and pulled him towards a narrow set of stairs, Harry following with a grin on his face. Tom stood aside to let them pass, and when they reached the top of the staircase, Harry realised they were in the wings, and could see several people in flying monkey costumes fiddling with props and set pieces. No one seemed to pay them any mind, and Maria tapped one of them on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear. He nodded, scurrying off, and she took Kurt's hand once more, dragging him on stage. Harry moved closer, glancing over his shoulder when he realised Annie and Tom had followed them up.

"Your boy have a voice?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, holding out a hand. "Tom Yale."

"Harry Potter," Harry returned, shaking his hand firmly. "You should see for yourself." Kurt was spluttering as the band — who hadn't yet left, and were evidently happy to pick their instruments back up for Maria — started playing the opening bars to Defying Gravity. He started out a little shaky at first, but with Maria singing with him he quickly grew in confidence, belting out the notes as if he were performing to a full house. Tom let out a low whistle, nodding slowly.

"Well, you don't get many guys who can do that," he remarked, making Harry snort.

"You said he's looking at NYADA?" Annie asked, and Harry nodded, eyes fixed on his boyfriend. The look on his face was pure joy, and Harry knew there and then he'd do anything to help Kurt reach his dreams.

"Yeah, he's just finishing his Junior year," he replied softly, hearing Kurt hit the high F perfectly. Maria had stopped accompanying him, and was merely watching by the side, letting him have the stage for himself.

"He's seventeen? Harry, you cradle robber," the witch murmured playfully, coming to stand with them.

"It's only five years!" he protested half-heartedly. "What do you think?"

"He's definitely got the talent. If he's got the drive to match, then he's a shoe-in. Especially if he can work on his lower range for more conventional male roles. But a voice like that will be in high demand among certain groups of people." Harry grinned, pleased, and stepped forward when the song came to a close. Kurt turned, eyes sparkling, and raced towards him, jumping him in a tight hug. Harry caught him easily, sliding his hands under the teen's thighs as lithe legs clamped around his waist.

"Thank you," Kurt murmured, kissing him hard. "That was the best experience of my life, thank you _so_ much." Harry grinned at him, setting him down.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I think you've got a few fans," he said, jerking a thumb to the trio stood in the wings. Kurt flushed bright red, but didn't stop smiling.

"People always talk about having 'it'," Maria started. "That special little spark that makes you stand out in a crowd. Performance factor. And you, my young friend, have definitely got it." Kurt squealed, clapping his hands together.

"You really think so?" he asked, stunned.

"You're really good," Tom agreed with an easy smile, and Harry felt a flare of jealousy as Kurt practically swooned. "NYADA will be lucky to have you."

"Wow. Thank you!" He suddenly fumbled for the bag in Harry's hand, pulling out his poster. "Um, would you please sign this for me?" he asked, smile widening when Harry deposited a sharpie in his hand. He wasn't even going to ask where he'd conjured that from.

"Sure, we'd be happy to," Annie agreed, taking the pen from Harry and unrolling the poster, leaning it on a desk. She, Tom and Maria all signed the poster, then passed it and the pen back to Harry. Maria bit her lip, eyeing Harry tentatively.

"Would you sign something for me, please?" she asked hopefully. Harry chuckled, nodding, and pulled a piece of paper from his bag.

"Am I making it out to you, or…"

"My little sister, Rebecca," Maria corrected with a smile. Harry nodded, scrawling out a signature and passing it to the woman. "Thanks so much. We should probably get off the stage so the crew can clean up," she added somewhat sheepishly. The group retreated back down to the dressing room, and Kurt smiled when Maria hugged him. "It was really lovely meeting both of you," she told him, moving to hug Harry. "And I'm sure we'll see you around in a few years, Kurt."

"I hope so," he replied, accepting hugs from both Tom and Annie. He rolled his eyes at Harry's mild glare when he pulled back from his hug with Tom. "Oh, quiet, you. You agreed with me when I said he was cute during the show," he muttered, elbowing his boyfriend in the stomach. Annie giggled, and Tom snickered.

"Thank you, I think," he replied, looking a little bemused. "But no worries, man, I'm straight," he added to Harry, putting a possessive hand on Annie's shoulder to make a point.

"Wait, so Glinda and Fiyero are actually dating?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows.

"Weird, isn't it?" Annie said wryly, taking Tom's hand. "But to our credit, we were together before we started this show."

"Thanks for taking the time to meet us, guys," Harry said.

"And thanks for letting me sing on the stage. Gucci, I've still got chills," Kurt added with a sigh. Maria laughed, nodding knowingly.

"I'll tell you now, the chills never go away," she told him, walking with them to the door. "I'll have to thank Daphne for setting this up. I totally got a hug from Harry Potter," she added in a cheer, doing a little dance that made them both snigger.

"Happy to be of service," Harry said dryly, giving her another hug for good measure. "Have a good night."

"You too," she called in reply, waving before they shut the door.

"Are there any other surprises for tonight? Because after that I don't think I can take another one," Kurt declared. Harry laughed, pulling him close.

"Well, since amazing sex in my awesome hotel room is more a requirement than a surprise… I'm all done for tonight," he promised. Kurt smirked, kissing him chastely.

"A requirement, huh? Well, I suppose you have been a very good boy…" he drawled as they stepped out onto the street. Kurt snuggled into Harry's side to combat the chill, sighing happily. "A very, very good boy, in fact. This whole day has just been… unbelievable. Thank you."

"Sweetheart, it was all worth it just to see that smile on your face," Harry told him, kissing his hair. "You're in New York, for what will hopefully be the first time of many. I wanted it to be the most memorable night of your life."

"Well you definitely succeeded. I don't think I'll ever forget this," Kurt told him, the blissful smile still on his face. It was well and truly dark by the time they got back to the hotel room, but the city lights made it seem almost daytime. They rode the elevator up to Harry's room in silence, Kurt leaning into his boyfriend's chest. "Wow, this room is way better than ours. Might have to stay here all week," he murmured with a smirk. Harry winked at him, setting his bags on the couch.

"You haven't seen the bed yet," he retorted, pushing open the door to his left and revealing the enormous bed.

"Oh, wow. Definitely staying here all week." Harry slid Kurt's jacket from his shoulders, draping it over the chair in the corner.

"As much as I want to tear this suit off you, Lena would kill me if I ruined it," he murmured with a half-smirk, undoing the buttons of Kurt's jacket. Undressing was a torturously slow process, mouths and fingers trailing over every available inch of skin. When they finally fell into bed naked, Harry rolled to pin Kurt beneath him, sucking at the pale throat exposed. "Want to make a perfect night even better?" he asked, grinning when Kurt pulled him down into a kiss, a daring smirk on his face.

"Give it your best shot."

.-.-.

Harry dropped Kurt off at the girls' hotel room early the next morning despite their late night, knowing he had to get the songs written for nationals. "I'll see you at dinner, I promised I'd visit a few friends while I'm in the area," he told the teen, meeting him in a slow kiss. "Don't spend all your time holed up in here, yeah? I get you need to write songs, but you can do that easily in Central Park. Don't miss out on the experience." Kurt hummed, kissing him once more, then opened the hotel room door. The Glee kids were all in one room, sprawled out over the beds and couches. Mercedes looked up from where her head was resting on Sam's thigh, smiling as Kurt entered.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up. You guys have a good date?" Harry and Kurt shared a look, grinning.

"It was amazing," Kurt assured her. "How are we doing for songs?" Harry pulled Kurt into a quick kiss, smiling as he pulled back.

"See you later, babe," he murmured. "Good luck, guys," he added, offering a jaunty salute to the club before leaving.

.-.

He met Will in the hallway on the way up to the Glee club's rooms for dinner, helping the man with the huge stack of pizzas he was carrying. "How did the meeting with April go?" he asked, slightly coolly. Will sighed, leaning against the back of the elevator.

"I got to sing on a Broadway stage. It was incredible… but I realised I can't do it. I can't abandon the kids like that." Harry looked at him in surprise.

"You're not doing it?" he clarified, and Will nodded.

"I told April, she's upset but she understands, my understudy is taking over. I figured that way the kids never have to know I was thinking about it." Harry smiled at him, clapping his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I think you made the right choice. Even if it was hard to let go of your dream like that."

"My dream was to sing on Broadway. I've done that now," Will pointed out. "Besides, my bigger dream is to get the New Directions to win nationals. It would mean so much to them." Harry knocked on the door, smiling when Brittany answered it.

"We come bearing gifts," he announced, walking in and setting the pizza on the table.

"How are the songs coming along?" Will asked, both of them studiously ignoring the windswept look each of the teens had, giving away whatever they'd gotten up to outside the hotel.

"Pretty good, we think. Finn says he's got something, but he won't let us see it until he's finished," Tina explained, sat on Mike's lap in a chair. Harry nudged Kurt's thigh until the brunette shifted over, allowing him to sit down beside him on the bed. He smiled at Santana and Brittany who were cuddled on the other side of the bed, sharing a notebook.

"That's great!" Will said enthusiastically, passing the pizzas round.

"Mr Schue, you don't have to pretend, we know," Rachel said, biting her lip. Harry's head snapped up.

"Know what?" Will asked, confused, a worried look on his face.

"That you're going to Broadway with April Rhodes' show. We get it; it's your big dream. We're happy for you," Mercedes insisted, offering a smile, Sam's arm around her shoulders. Harry still couldn't get over that pairing, but they were kind of adorable.

"Who told you?"

"Goulsby," Puck volunteered, stretched out on the couch, his feet in Quinn's lap. Harry frowned, sharing a look with Will. That guy was a dick.

"Well… I'm glad you'd be happy for me, but it's irrelevant, as I'm not going." All of them looked up in shock at their teacher, but there was a definite air of relief that made Harry smirk knowingly. They would have put up a good act of being happy for Will, but… they would have missed him like crazy.

"I've made up my mind, and my time has passed. You kids are more important to me; teaching you, helping you expand your own talents, that's what I live for. That's what I love."

"Well that's good. Because we would have been totally screwed without either of you next year," Santana remarked, glancing at Harry as she said that.

"I still can't believe you're leaving, Mr B," Mercedes agreed. "We'll miss you."

"First, call me Harry," he insisted. "I'm only your teacher for another week, it hardly seems worth it. And second, I'm not going anywhere until Kurt does! You'll still see me around, and I'll help out with Glee and stuff. I just won't be teaching you English anymore. You're not getting rid of me that easily," he added with a grin.

"Me either," Will chimed in. "So get your notebooks out, let's get to work!" Harry's smile grew as Puck got to his feet, holding out his arms expectantly and grabbing Will in a bear hug. Sam got up and joined him, and soon the entire club was piling on the man. Kurt dragged Harry up with him, and the Brit laughed, allowing himself to be hugged to death by the teenagers.

"Let's do this thing!" Santana exclaimed, pulling back from the hug and linking pinkies with Brittany. "We're totally gonna kick all their asses tomorrow." Harry went back to the bed, tugging Kurt down with him.

"While Finn's working on his masterpiece, let's see what we can get together for the group number," Will enthused, snagging an empty chair and picking up a rhyming dictionary.

.-.

Harry was surprised to hear a knock on his door as he was getting ready for bed that evening; he hadn't ordered anything, and the only people who knew where his room was were Kurt and Will. Pulling a t-shirt on, he answered the door, eyebrows raising when he saw Kurt stood there. "Hey, love, what's up?" he asked, concerned. Kurt was biting his lip and shifting on the spot. "I thought you were spending the night with the girls tonight."

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, walking into the room as Harry moved aside. "I'm so nervous I think I might puke." Harry wrapped his arms around the shorter teen, pulling him close.

"You have nothing to worry about," he insisted softly. "Your songs are amazing, your voices are amazing, and you're totally going to rock this thing." Kurt smiled weakly, meeting his eyes.

"I wish I could have your confidence." Harry chuckled, nipping at his ear.

"You do, it's just hiding for a little while," he replied. "Come to bed, I'll help you relax." Kurt's eyes darkened in lust and he smirked.

"Mm, yes please." Harry gave a crooked smile, amused.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't want you unable to dance because your arse hurts too much," he pointed out, patting the denim-clad butt. "Strip down to your boxers." Perplexed, Kurt did as asked, and Harry pulled out a bottle of scented oil from his bag, suddenly very glad he'd packed it. "Lie down on your stomach," he urged, gesturing to the bed. Kurt did so, and Harry moved to straddle the back of his boyfriend's thighs comfortably.

"Are you sure this isn't heading for sex? Because you're being very misleading." Harry laughed, trailing a finger down the pale skin. Pouring some of the oil into his hands, he warmed it with a little magic, setting the bottle on the side and rubbing gently at Kurt's back, digging his fingers into the knots in his shoulders. Kurt let out a low moan of pleasure that did absolutely nothing for Harry's control. "Mm, that feels nice."

"Just relax, sweetheart," Harry breathed. "Whatever happens tomorrow, you know you'll have done your best. And you know this won't be your last time in New York."

"I know, I just… I've never performed in front of that many people before."

"Kurt, babe, when you're up on that stage, just look for me in the audience, okay? Focus on me, and ignore the rest of the audience. You'll be amazing." He finished the massage in silence, steadily turning his boyfriend into a puddle of contented goo. When he was finished he pulled his t-shirt off, washing the oil off his hands with a spell and lying down next to Kurt, who snuggled into his side.

"Even if we don't win, this has been the best week of my life," Kurt told him, running a finger over the network of faint white lines covering Harry's chest. The Brit marvelled at how that action no longer made him self-conscious.

"Either way, just remember that you are officially one of the top fifty show choirs in the whole of America. That's huge. Yes, it'll be amazing to win, and you guys definitely have a chance, but you've already achieved so much," he pointed out in a whisper. Kurt raised a finger, pressing it to Harry's lips.

"Stop talking," he breathed, removing his finger and replacing it with his lips. "And let me imagine that we're just on vacation in New York. I'll worry about the competition tomorrow." Harry smiled slowly, legs twining with Kurt's under the duvet.

"Sounds good. Sweet dreams, Kurt. Love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt murmured groggily, and by the time Harry settled down, his boyfriend was already asleep.


	36. Chapter 35

**_Chapter Wordcount: _**_8648_

* * *

Most of the morning was spent waiting for the Glee club to finish getting ready, and Harry found himself getting just as excited as the kids were. They got the train over to the theatre they were performing in, and Harry smiled fondly as Kurt practically skipped at his side, clutching his hand like a lifeline. Everywhere they looked there were groups of teens in matching outfits, all chattering excitedly. Harry stayed with the kids as Will went to get them checked in, arms wrapped around Kurt from behind. "I am so proud of you guys, y'know? You've all come so far from the time I first met you at the beginning of this year, and I'm glad to have had the pleasure of teaching you."

"Oh, God, Harry, don't get all sentimental and weepy, please," Santana cut in, making him laugh.

"I won't, I promise," he assured. "I just wanted you to know. You might be a bunch of brats, but you're not all that bad." Kurt laughed, tilting his head to eye his boyfriend.

"Watch who you're calling a brat, mister," he teased, and Harry winked.

"You're the biggest brat of all," he confessed in a stage whisper, kissing Kurt's cheek. Santana mimed gagging, and Harry reached out to shove her shoulder playfully. "I'm still technically your teacher," he reminded her, chin propped on Kurt's head.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Mr B. Uh, Harry," Mercedes corrected, Sam's hand in hers.

"Yeah, we owe you, man," Puck agreed, clapping him on the back. Will returned, holding a bunch of passes in his hands. He handed them around, an excited grin on his face.

"We're the eighteenth ones to perform, so we've got a while," he told them as they put the passes around their necks. "Let's go get our seats, yeah?" The group followed the curly-haired man through to the auditorium, finding their seats among several other choirs. Harry sat between Kurt and Will, his hand on his boyfriend's bouncing knee.

.-.

Waiting for the first fifteen choirs to perform was excruciating. All of them were so incredibly talented, and yet Harry knew the New Directions were better. He smiled proudly at Rachel when she gave a thumbs up to Sunshine. That smile grew at the song choice, and he looked to his side, seeing Kurt grinning at him, eyes shining. He slid an arm around the brunette's shoulders, pulling him in close and swaying gently to the rhythm, singing along quietly in Kurt's ear. He knew they should be hating everything Vocal Adrenaline did, but… the song was sweet, and Sunshine sang it beautifully. He was smiling like a fool, and he blushed when he saw Will smirking knowingly at him. "How you feeling?" he murmured, and Kurt turned to him.

"Pretty good, actually. Kind of just enjoying the show, and the company," he added with a grin. Will tapped his watch pointedly, motioning for them to head down backstage. Harry pulled Kurt into a deep kiss, before sorting out a few stray hairs and letting him go.

"Good luck. And remember, just focus on me," he added, squeezing Kurt's hands in his own quickly, watching him leave with the rest of the group. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a long breath.

"You've got it so bad for him," Will teased, and Harry groaned, shoving his friend's shoulder.

"I know," he agreed, not sounding put out by the fact, a smile on his face. "I don't even care. He's just so amazing."

"You're good together," Will told him, smiling. "You've both been a lot happier since prom. I guess I didn't really get to see it before when you were hiding, but since you've been more open around the Glee club it's like you were made for each other." Harry beamed at the words.

"Part of me thinks we were. I never thought I'd find someone like him in a million years. It hasn't been easy, but I really like where I am in life now. One more year in Lima, spending time with Teddy and Kurt, then all three of us upping sticks to New York. You'll have to come out and visit," he added with a grin, nudging Will's shoulder with his own.

"Oh, definitely," he agreed, smiling. The lights dimmed as another show choir walked off, and Harry felt his nerves triple.

"This is it," he murmured.

"I couldn't stay away." Harry looked up at the voice, eyes narrowing when Jesse St James dropped into the empty chair on Will's other side. As the curtain went up, Will smirked.

"From the show, or her?" Jesse didn't reply, watching Rachel and Finn sing. Harry felt a slow smirk creep across his face as the two obviously sang to each other, the tension between the two thick enough to cut with a knife. When the song ended with the kiss, his eyes went comically wide. That was unexpected. He glanced to his right, seeing the unrestrained jealousy on Jesse's face. The audience seemed stunned, so Harry got to his feet and cheered, clapping loudly. Slowly it caught on, until the entire auditorium was cheering for them. The faster music started up, and Harry's eyes fell to Kurt – as they always did – watching his boyfriend dance fluidly, his cheeks flushed with pleasure as he sang. Harry always mused that he should be alarmed at how similar Kurt's face was when he was performing to when he was having sex, but he knew damn well he was the same with duelling, something that was fun to freak Draco out with.

His grin split his face in two as he saw the audience in the stalls getting to their feet and clapping along with the music, his gaze still on Kurt as he sang. Kurt probably couldn't see him due to the glare of the stage lights, but he was looking in the direction where he knew they were sat, and it seemed to be reassurance enough. Harry was amongst the loudest cheering as the song ended, and he and Will got up from their seats, Jesse following them. They practically sprinted outside, heading through down the corridor that led backstage. They met up with the kids just outside the door, and Harry was winded as Kurt jumped on him, legs wrapping around his waist. "That was so awesome!" he exclaimed, beaming, and grabbed Harry's face between his hands, kissing him. Harry moaned quietly, one arm around Kurt's back and another hooked under his backside to hold him up.

"You were amazing," he said when they parted. "All of you." Not letting go of Kurt, he looked past his boyfriend to where the rest of the club were celebrating. "Regardless of the results, you should all be so proud of yourselves for that performance. You were so good!"

"It would have been better if Rachel hadn't kissed Finn," Jesse piped up, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up. She picked him over you; you're a big boy, you'll get over it," he retorted, earning muffled snickers from several members of the Glee club. "The kiss was unexpected, but I doubt it'll harm your score that much."

"There's another couple of performances left before the break to announce the scores," Will told them. "If we go back to our seats for the last one, you can all head down to the gift shop in the break." Kurt squirmed in Harry's arms, clearly trying to get down, and Harry smirked, holding him tighter.

"Harry, put me down!" he whined, laughing.

"Nope. Carrying you there," he insisted childishly. Kurt sighed, hands on Harry's shoulders, and allowed himself to be carried. "God, you barely weigh a thing," Harry murmured; carrying Kurt wasn't that much more strenuous than carrying Teddy.

"Please put me down now?" Kurt asked with puppy-eyes as they reached the stairs. Harry gave a dramatic sigh, but obliged, setting Kurt down on the floor with a kiss. "What is with you? All week you've been way more affectionate than usual." Harry shrugged, twining his fingers with Kurt's.

"Just happy. Past the point of caring who knows, I'm barely your teacher anymore. I'm just a guy in New York with his sexy, talented boyfriend," he replied, grinning. Kurt smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"Well then, I'm not complaining."

"Hey, lovebirds, you coming or what?" Sam called, still holding open the auditorium door. Harry and Kurt blushed, walking inside to grab their seats with everyone else. Jesse was sat several seats away, glaring across the aisle at Finn and Rachel, who were sat either side of Santana and Brittany, trying and failing to glance at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Harry rolled his eyes; would they just get together already and be done with it?

There was a lot less tension as they sat through the last few performances, now they'd actually done their part. Eventually, however, the lights went up and there was an announcement that there would be a 30-minute break while the judges deliberated. Jesse slunk off to sulk somewhere, while Will, Harry and the New Directions went down into the lobby for lunch and a look around the gift shop. Harry staked out a corner for them all, grinning when Kurt brought him over a sandwich, sitting between Harry's outstretched legs. Some of the Glee kids went over to the gift shop, but most of them stayed in the corner to eat lunch, sat in a circle.

"Okay, so this week has been pretty awesome," Quinn agreed reluctantly, her new short hair swishing over her shoulders. Harry thought it suited her.

"Told you you'd enjoy it," Santana retorted smugly. "Even if you did have an epic meltdown." Rachel was sat with Artie and Tina, and shifted a little awkwardly at that.

"I can't believe we'll have three days of school left when we go back," Tina complained. "It doesn't seem worth it."

"Well you'll be watching Pirates of the Caribbean in my class," Harry told her. "I really can't be arsed with lessons for three days."

"Score!" Mercedes cheered quietly, laughing. "What about you, Mr Schue? Shrek in Spanish again?"

"Spanish Lord of the Rings," Will corrected with a smirk. "I don't think there's a single class you'll actually be doing work in. It's just a chance to clear out your lockers and hand in any late work."

"Look at this shirt I bought for Lord Tubbington," Brittany urged, walking towards them. She pulled the large t-shirt from her bag, and Harry smiled bemusedly. "He's gonna look totally hot."

"I like it," Santana agreed, pulling her girlfriend down to sit beside her, offering a bottle of Coke.

"You wanna go look around the gift store?" Kurt asked, turning to direct his question to Harry.

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed, getting to his feet and yanking Kurt up. Hands clasped, they squeezed through the crowd to get to the gift shop. Kurt immediately gravitated to the t-shirts, and Harry followed, glancing around aimlessly. "I like this," Kurt suggested, holding up a white t-shirt with the competition logo design on the front. Harry smiled in approval, reaching up for a hoodie with the logo on the front and all 50 competing show choirs listen on the back. "Ooh, that's nice, too…" Kurt bit his lip, clearly torn, and Harry chuckled.

"You get the t-shirt, I'll get you the hoodie," he compromised, grabbing a long-sleeved t-shirt for himself. He'd progressed to leaving his glamour down, but Kurt was still the only one he'd show his scars to if he could help it. Kurt beamed, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're the best," he murmured, joining the queue at the checkout. Harry pulled out his wallet to pay for the hoodie and his shirt, Kurt going after to buy his own t-shirt. "How long have we got left before the results are announced?" Harry looked down at his watch.

"Five minutes. You nervous?"

"A little. But we performed really well, and it's our first time here, so I'll be happy wherever we come. Somehow I don't think the others have quite the same attitude," Kurt replied wryly. Both of them looked over to Rachel at that, where she was practically hyperventilating. "Obviously, I'd love to win, but even if we don't, this trip made it worth it. I mean, when you think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year." Harry smirked, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Mine's not been to bad, either." He looked up when people started rushing across to the other side of the room, gesturing to Will. The Spanish teacher got the kids together, and Harry and Kurt joined them. Rachel was rocking on her toes nervously.

"No matter where we place, I'm proud of each and every one of you, remember that," Will told them all seriously. "And I don't usually like getting your hopes up, but… I really think we've got a chance on this one. Come on, let's go look at it together." Kurt had Harry's hand in a vice grip as they walked towards the gathered crowd, seeing Vocal Adrenaline lifting Sunshine onto their shoulders, cheering.

"Oh, I'm too nervous to look," Rachel declared as they got close enough to see the list. Harry stood behind Kurt, arms around the teen's slim waist, Kurt's hands over his.

"I'll go look," Will said, stepping forward. Harry's stomach churned, and he winced when Will's shoulders slumped. They hadn't made it.

"So where did we rank?" Finn asked hopefully.

"We didn't," Will replied quietly, sounding defeated. "I'm really sorry, guys." Harry felt Kurt go limp in his arms, and held him even tighter, kissing the back of his head.

"Just because you didn't come top ten doesn't mean you lost, guys," Harry reminded them. "You're in the top fifty show choirs in the entire country. That's a major achievement. Besides, there's always next year," he added with a grin.

"I bet we would have placed top ten if Frankenteen had kept his lips to himself," Santana muttered, earning a sharp look from Will.

"We're not going to blame each other, guys. There wasn't a single reason we didn't win, and Harry's right; the fact that you're here is impressive enough," he pointed out. The group moved aside to let others look, numb.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured into Kurt's ear, running his fingers through heavily hairsprayed hair.

"It's okay," Kurt replied softly, white-knuckled grip on Harry's hand starting to loosen. "It's okay."

"Still, I know how much you wanted to win," Harry insisted, kissing his temple. "So for that, I'm sorry." He looked around at the shell-shocked teenagers, seeing Will looking bereft. "So this is probably a bad time to mention I got tickets for all of us to see Avenue Q tonight, hmm?" Thirteen heads snapped up to look at him, and he smiled. "I was planning it as either a celebration or a trip to cheer you up."

"Isn't Avenue Q a little inappropriate for a school trip?" Will asked, and Harry snorted.

"Oh, hush, it'll be fine," he insisted. "You gave Sex Ed through song, Will, I'm sure they can handle a musical with a few swears and innuendoes in it."

"Oh my God, that totally just reminds me we never apologised to Blaine for accusing him of messing around with Kurt," Mercedes realised, eyes wide. Kurt let out a snort of laughter.

"I still can't believe you did that," he mused, earning a raised eyebrow.

"Well excuse us for not automatically assuming you were screwing a teacher," Tina retorted playfully.

"So does this mean you guys are okay?" Will checked, looking at each of them warily.

"I'm furious," Santana volunteered. "But Avenue Q sounds like a blast and I don't trust Harry not to make me stay in the hotel if I go Lima Heights Adjacent on all your asses." Harry snickered.

"You're right, I would make you stay. So what do you say we blow this joint and go back to the hotel, get changed and order room service for dinner before the show, hmm?" he suggested, earning grins.

"Can we order ice cream sundaes?" Mercedes asked instantly.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Harry informed her solemnly, before breaking out into a grin. He looped his arm through Kurt's, leading the Glee club out of the theatre.

"How come you didn't tell me about the tickets?" Kurt asked, making Harry smile.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he pointed out playfully. Kurt shot him a look, nudging him in the stomach.

"Fair point. Do you know when they'll release the full rankings?" he asked, and Harry shrugged.

"End of the day, I think? After the top ten have performed again for the winning spot." He looked over at Will as they started the short walk to the hotel, offering the man a sympathetic smile.

"I really thought we had a chance, y'know?" the older man said, and Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up; just means you've got room to improve for next year," he reasoned with an encouraging grin. Bundling into the elevator, they all went into the girls' room; it being the neatest of the two rooms. Room service menus were immediately brought out, and Harry flopped onto a bed, peering over Mercedes' shoulder to look at the menu she and Kurt were sharing. "Ooh, put me down for the lasagne and a chocolate brownie," he requested, looking to Tina, who was writing everyone's orders down in her notebook.

"If you're having the chocolate brownie, I'll go for the apple pie and steal half of your brownie," Kurt told him, making him snicker.

"Deal, but only if I get to steal some pie," he agreed.

"Ugh, just go get married already," Santana remarked, making gagging motions. Harry smirked, offering Kurt a wink.

"Somehow I don't think your dad would appreciate it if we came home married. But even if we did, it wouldn't be recognised when we got home," he pointed out. "So on that note, wanna get married?" Kurt reached over, shoving his shoulder.

"Was that a proposal? Because when you propose to me, it had better be a lot more romantic than that," he scolded, making Harry laugh.

"Ooooh, _when_. I think you're in, Harry," Sam told him with a smirk. Kurt flushed when he realised his wording, and Harry took pity on him.

"Don't worry, gorgeous; when I propose to you, you'll know," he assured teasingly. "We ready to order?" Seeing as the room was on Harry's credit card, he was the one to call for the list of food, reading Tina's neat handwriting.

"Why don't we all head back to our rooms to change while we wait?" Will suggested, seeing they were all still in their performance outfits. They nodded, and the guys all left to go back to their own room. Harry kissed Kurt briefly, leaving with them, and went back up to his own room, grabbing a shower and changing out of his suit and into dark jeans and a blood red shirt, grabbing his charcoal coat. He text Kurt to check it was okay to come to the girls' room, and the teen text back an affirmation. Still, when Harry arrived, Brittany was wandering around without a shirt on, and Santana was wearing a towel and drying her hair.

"I can come back in ten minutes…" he offered, and the Latino girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, you're gay. It's fine." Even so, she went into the bathroom to get dressed, and Harry dropped down onto Kurt's bed, shifting until his head was in his boyfriend's lap. Kurt smiled, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair.

"What time's the show?" he asked absently.

"Doors open at seven, show starts at half past. We've got plenty of time," Harry assured. There was a knock on the door, which Tina answered, and the guys started piling in from next door. Harry text Will to come over, and the man turned up after a few minutes. Several of the kids still had wet hair, and the hairdryer and straighteners were being well-used. Mercedes even convinced Sam to let her straighten his hair, which actually looked pretty good.

"You should do that more often, Sam," Quinn told him, applying mascara in the bathroom.

"I'll pass, thanks. I need to get it cut anyway," the blonde boy added, tugging at his fringe as it flopped into his eyes. Soon the food arrived, and there was a brief period of chaos as the food was all passed out, the desserts kept under their little domes on the tray as they tucked in to their main courses. Forks waved all over the place as everyone was urged to try pieces from each other's meals, and the conversation was light despite their recent loss. When Will's phone bleeped, he pulled it out, looking at it curiously.

"How the hell did Dustin Goulsby get my number?" he murmured, before his jaw dropped. "Guys, the complete rankings just went up. We got 12th place!" Harry's eyes bugged; 12th was amazing!

"Damn, so close to top ten!" Mercedes exclaimed, looking pleased.

"That's incredible!" Will told them all, beaming. "12th in the country, that's definitely something to be proud of."

"Congrats, you lot!" Harry agreed happily. "That's brilliant! Just think, that's 38 show choirs at that competition you beat," he pointed out. He raised his glass, which was full of rum and coke. "A toast, to 12th place, and to New Directions!" They all raised their glasses, clinking them against whoever's was closest, and Harry dropped a brief kiss on Kurt's lips. "Congratulations, babe," he murmured, smirking against his boyfriend's skin.

"Thanks," Kurt replied with a smile.

"How come Goulsby text you, Will?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, watching the man shrug.

"Just says he saw we skipped out and thought we'd like to know. And that Vocal Adrenaline won again," he added, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, who cares about Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel cut in. "They're just a bunch of manufactured little plastic clones. They have one good performer, that's it." Several of the kids murmured agreement, and Puck let out a cheer, high-fiving the girl.

"Plus we'll totally kick their asses next year," he added cockily.

"That's the spirit," Harry chirped with a grin, setting his empty plate aside. "Britt, be a dear and pass me my brownie? I really can't be bothered to move." With Kurt comfortably tucked into his side, he was quite happy to stay put. Brittany nodded, leaning over to the tray and peeking under a couple of silver domes before finding the ones housing both Harry's brownie and Kurt's apple pie. She passed the plates over, taking both their empty plates back to the tray. Harry took a bite of the brownie, then offered a forkful to Kurt, who happily accepted it.

"Ooh, that's good. Here." Kurt offered up a piece of apple pie to Harry, who leaned forward to capture it.

"Mm," he hummed contentedly. "Wow. Totally stealing more of that." Kurt laughed, shifting his plate so Harry had easier access. They ploughed easily through their desserts – even if Puck and Finn decided to play chubby bunnies with profiteroles – and at six forty-five were leaving the hotel, walking the short distance to Broadway. Kurt was just as in awe of the lights as he had been when he and Harry had gone on their date, and Harry smiled fondly when he saw him gushing wistfully over the Wicked sign with Rachel. Evidently he hadn't told the girl too many details about their date, which he appreciated. The kids knew he was rich, but not _that_ rich, or well connected.

Harry took the tickets out of his pocket, handing them out, and wound an arm around Kurt's waist when they went in. It was a relatively small theatre, but was looking pretty busy. The group automatically gravitated towards the concessions stand, buying candy and playbills. Harry pulled out his ID in order to buy a real drink, shooting Puck down when the teen asked if he'd buy him a beer. "Nationals might be over, but you're still underage, and I don't want to get arrested," he pointed out.

Kurt bought a playbill and a miniature Bad Idea Bear, and allowed Harry to pay for his drink and a bag of Reese's Pieces after the green-eyed man pointed out that he'd probably eat half of them anyway. They had very good seats, which earned Harry several fist-bumps and high-fives from the kids, and Harry found himself between Rachel and Kurt. Opening up the candy, Harry snuck a couple, smirking at Kurt. His arm was slung over the back of Kurt's chair, and he smiled when Kurt leaned into him. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" the teen asked, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear, looking slightly nervous. He flushed when Harry gave him a confused look. "When you… when you said 'when I propose to you'. Were you just messing around, or did you mean it?" Harry's eyes went wide as understanding dawned, and he smiled.

"Kurt, sweetheart, you're seventeen," he started quietly, then realised how that sounded when Kurt bit his lip, looking somewhat disheartened. "And I'm already completely in love with you. My son adores you, and you've gotten approval from three out of seven Weasleys. Yes, I would love to marry you one day. But either way, you're not going anywhere." Kurt beamed, looking like Harry had told him all his dreams had come true. "If you can stand to put up with me forever, of course," he added with a lopsided grin. Kurt kissed him, hand on Harry's cheek.

"I think I can manage," he replied with a long-suffering sigh. Harry glared lightly, poking the teen in the ribs. As the lights began to dim, they got into a more comfortable position, Kurt's head on Harry's shoulder. The Brit looked up and down the rest of their row; everyone looked pretty comfortable, eyes fixed on the curtain as they waited for it to rise, and he smiled at seeing Rachel and Finn holding hands where they thought no one could see. New York wasn't quite the city of love, but it was a damn good alternative.

.-.

The entire Glee club were singing loudly on the walk home, several songs from the musical that probably shouldn't be sung by teenagers. But they'd had a great night, and it had definitely cheered them up after their loss at nationals. "Thanks so much for getting those tickets, Harry," Will told him with a smile, pretending not to hear his kids singing 'The Internet is for Porn'.

"You're welcome; I figured they couldn't come all the way out to Manhattan without seeing a show on Broadway. And fourteen tickets to Avenue Q was a lot less suspicious than fourteen tickets to Wicked or Jersey Boys," he added, laughing as the boys ambushed Sam with a rendition of 'If You Were Gay'.

"Well it definitely topped off the trip," Will replied, a grin on his face. They reluctantly quieted down as they reached the hotel, taking the elevator up to their rooms.

"Kurt, babe, you in with the girls or up with me tonight?" Harry asked curiously. Kurt bit his lip in thought; on one hand, it would be an awesome sleepover with the girls. On the other hand, Harry had pretty much declared his intention of marrying Kurt. That deserved celebration.

"In with you, if there's no objections?" he checked, making Harry grin wolfishly.

"Why would there be objections?" he drawled in reply. "Go get your stuff for tomorrow out of the girls' room."

"Are you gonna be as loud as the hell you want?" Puck jibed with a smirk, earning a swat over the head from Harry, who was thankful Will had gone to bed.

"I don't know; we're three floors up, let me know if you hear anything," he retorted. Kurt returned with a bag full of his clothes and toiletries, raising an eyebrow when he saw Rachel, Tina, Quinn and Finn with bright red faces, and all the others smirking.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, making Harry snicker.

"Probably not. Goodnight, guys; you've both got 7am wake up calls tomorrow ready for you to get packed, we want to head out nice and quickly." They bid their goodbyes, and Harry and Kurt went back in the elevator, both bright-eyed despite the late hour.

"Last night in New York," Kurt murmured as Harry unlocked the door to his room. "For now, at least."

"Better make the most of it," Harry agreed, fingers already working on Kurt's tie. Their lips met gently at first, but as shirts were pulled off and trousers were undone, the familiar heat quickly grew. "Fuck," Harry breathed as Kurt's fingers teased the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, dancing around the one area he wanted the brunette to touch most. "Kurt, please." Kurt smirked, liking being the one in control for once.

**-Smut tiems!-**

"I had to go the entire flight here pretending my ass wasn't sore to sit on," he said, voice husky. "I think I should return the favour." Harry let out an impatient groan, bucking his hips up. God, Kurt's voice was such a turn on.

"Fuck me," Harry urged, peeling Kurt's boxers down his boyfriend's lithe thighs. "Kurt, babe, I want you in me." Kurt's smirk widened, and he threw his head back with a moan as Harry's fingers wrapped around him. With a brief twitch of Harry's other hand, lube was flying onto the bed, ready for Kurt when he needed it.

"Be patient," Kurt murmured, tongue dragging up Harry's stomach. "I want to make this last." Harry pulled him up into a deep, toe-curling kiss.

"I'm trying, but you know what it does to me when you top," he pointed out, a slight whine to his voice. Kurt's pleasure increased as Harry ground up into him, making it very obvious what Kurt was doing to him. "Just let me have this, and I swear you can do whatever you want with me for round two." Kurt grinned smugly; he liked the sound of that.

"I'll take your word for it." Kissing his lover once more, Kurt reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers and not hesitating in sliding two inside the older man, feeling the familiar heat contract around his digits. Harry's hands curled in the duvet, his hair in disarray and his teeth capturing his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming. Kurt smirked lazily, leaning down to suck at the tanned column of Harry's throat, leaving a dark red mark on the skin that would be too high to hide tomorrow, unless he wore a scarf. "Don't bite your lip," he urged softly. "I want to hear you." Harry moaned loudly, eyes almost black with desire.

"More," he pleaded, pushing himself down on Kurt's fingers as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through his body. "Babe, please." Kurt slid another finger in, stretching as much as he could stand before Harry's loud, low groans got to him. He pulled out his fingers, pouring more lube onto his cock, lining himself up and bracing himself on Harry's shoulders. Harry let out a shout as Kurt slid in easily, starting up a quick rhythm that had Harry writhing on the bed, screaming out Kurt's name and babbling nonsense. Kurt loved how vocal Harry was when he bottomed.

"Mm, Harry, so close," he murmured, speeding up his pace. Harry's legs clamped around him, drawing him in deeper, and that was the last straw for Kurt, whose vision exploded into stars as he came fiercely inside Harry. Harry didn't last much longer, Kurt's hand stroking his length teasing him to the point of release, and Kurt was sure half the hotel probably heard him scream as he came.

**-Aand it's over, you can look now-**

"Fuck," Harry panted when he regained his equilibrium, tugging Kurt into a languid kiss. "You need to top more often, gorgeous."

"Agreed," Kurt murmured, pulling out and wincing at the squelching noise. "Give me a minute before round two." Harry chuckled, hands mapping Kurt's body despite already knowing every inch.

"I know I said you could do whatever you wanted with me, but I _really _want to suck you off, then fuck you into this mattress and make you scream so loud the rest of the Glee club can hear you," he growled, nipping at Kurt's ear lobe. "Problem?" He smirked, feeling Kurt already start to come to life against his thigh, then flipped them over, running a predatory gaze over his boyfriend's body. Kurt's eyes were dark, and he looked thoroughly debauched already as he stared up with a hooded gaze, slowly hardening cock still sticky.

"Not that I can think of."

.-.

The flight back to Ohio was relatively uneventful, if you ignored Rachel's tears at having to leave New York behind, Santana's not-so-subtle jibes at Finn blaming him for losing the competition, and Puck teasing Kurt about the noise they were making the night before. "They couldn't really hear us, right?" Kurt asked Harry, "You did, y'know, put up a silencer?" Harry shook his head, watching Kurt go bright red.

"I doubt they actually heard us though, Kurt. It's just after the song last night," he assured. Kurt didn't look convinced, but he let it go, leaning against Harry's shoulder with his legs tucked up under him. The flight was only two hours long, but it was enough time for the Glee club to prepare a rousing rendition of 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' to entertain the other passengers, and for plenty of seat-swapping to go on. Kurt and Harry stayed out of it for the most part, both exhausted after staying up until 2am, and wishing Harry's discreet cushioning charms would help more than they already did.

"I wonder how Teddy got on staying at mine for the week," Kurt mused, tracing random designs on the back of Harry's hand with a finger. "It's been a while since either of them have had to look after a kid that young."

"I'm sure it all came rushing back to them. Jammy bugger probably spent the week getting spoiled rotten by Carole, she thinks he's adorable," Harry remarked dryly.

"That's because he is adorable," Kurt pointed out, making Harry chuckle. "And dad probably taught him all about American football." Harry snorted.

"Good luck with that. Ted's convinced it's just rugby for pansies. I mean, he's right, but…"

"Don't let my dad hear you say that," Kurt warned playfully. There was a brief announcement from the captain, declaring that they were about to start their descent, and Kurt immediately scrambled into a sitting position to look out the window. Harry watched with an indulgent smile, knowing up until this week Kurt had never been on a plane before. The brunette's hand slid into his own as they reached the runway, squeezing tightly, a grin of childlike excitement on Kurt's face as they hit the tarmac with a bump. He turned back to Harry as they pulled up to their gate, his smile dimming somewhat. "Well, I suppose that's Kurt Hummel's New York Adventure finally over," he sighed, and Harry kissed him.

"You'll be back," he assured him, smiling. When the plane finally halted, he stood and grabbed their bags from the overhead locker, helping Rachel and Mercedes reach theirs. With Will leading the pack and Harry bringing up the rear, they filed off the plane, walking straight through to baggage check. A group of parents were waiting for them, a large cardboard sign in Rachel's dads' hands reading 'Congratulations New Directions, 12th place at Nationals!'. Harry beamed as Teddy let go of Carole's hand and raced towards them, rocketing into his dad's arms.

"Missed you, dad," he murmured, making Harry smile into his son's hair.

"I missed you, too, cub." He was surprised when, after a kiss on the cheek, Teddy let go of him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's knees.

"Missed you, too, Kurt. Missed both of you." Harry met Kurt's eyes, smile widening at the touched look on his boyfriend's face as he crouched to hug Teddy, kissing his hair.

"We both missed you a lot, sweetie. Did you have fun with my dad and Carole?" Teddy nodded, taking Kurt's hand in his as he babbled on about everything Burt and Carole had let him get up to. Harry grinned at Kurt and left him to it, going to find their suitcases on the carousel.

"Need a hand, kid?" Harry looked up, grinning when he saw Burt, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Please." He grabbed his own suitcase while Burt lifted Kurt's. "How was Teddy?"

"Good as gold," Burt assured him. "Missed you both a lot, though. Asked at least once every day if you and Kurt were coming home yet or not." Harry glanced over at his son, who was still talking to Kurt, the pair now joined by Carole.

"Sounds like Teddy had a pretty fun week," Kurt called to him, smiling. "Dad took him to the park at the weekend, taught him how to play softball." Harry raised an eyebrow as Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

"Did he, now? Sounds fun. Maybe you were having _so_ much fun with Burt and Carole, we should just leave you with them. That sound good, Kurt?" he asked teasingly. Teddy shook his head, eyes wide.

"Noooo! Go home with you!" He insisted. Kurt laughed, ruffling Teddy's hair.

"I suppose we can bring you with us, if we have to," he relented playfully, tweaking the boy's nose. He hugged his dad tightly, smiling. "It's good to see you, dad. I missed you, and I've got so much to tell you!" Harry held Teddy's hand, his suitcase in the other as they wandered over to the rest of the group where parents and children were happily reuniting.

"Well, we had a fun week," Will announced, earning chuckles from several of the teens. "I'm insanely proud of all of you, so go home and rest up this weekend, and I'll see you on Monday."

"And don't forget, I'm still your teacher for three more days, so try not to slip up and call me Harry in class," Harry added, offering a rueful smile. "I'll see you guys on Monday." Both he and Will went wide-eyed as they were bundled on in a group hug, laughing and trying to wrap their arms around as many kids as possible.

"Thanks for the trip," Finn said with a grin when they all pulled back and untangled themselves. "It was a lot of fun."

"You're all welcome. Let's look forward to getting there again next year!" Will replied, and the kids all cheered.

"See you, Mr Schue, Mr B," Mercedes called, waving goodbye as she set off with her parents. Harry looked down at Kurt and Teddy, smiling.

"Ready to head home?" he asked, and Kurt nodded.

"God, yes. I need a few more hours sleep," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Dad, I promise I'll be over tomorrow after I've caught up with Blaine."

"See you then, kid," Burt agreed, passing Kurt his suitcase back. He and Carole went to their own car with Finn, while Harry, Kurt and Teddy went to find Harry's car. Loading their suitcases, they set out for Harry's, Kurt dozing in his seat.

"Did you have fun in New York, dad?" Teddy asked, eager to hear about their trip.

"Yeah, kiddo, we had a lot of fun. I brought you back a present, too, but you'll have to wait until we get home before you can have it." Teddy's face lit up, and Harry smiled to himself. Teddy loved when he brought back presents from all the places he'd been to on trips.

Harry had to wake Kurt when they arrived home, carrying both suitcases inside without too many problems as the teen unlocked the front door for Teddy. Almost instantly, he went straight through to the living room, falling face-first onto the couch with a sigh. Harry chuckled, sending the suitcases upstairs with a little nudge of magic and following his boyfriend, unlacing Kurt's shoes and stripping him of his jacket and tie, leaving him in just his shirt and trousers, "Babe, you want me to take you up to bed?" he asked, and Kurt let out a groan, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm fine here," he insisted. "Cuddle with me?" Harry ran a hand through Kurt's hair, smiling.

"Just give me five minutes to get Teddy a snack and put a DVD in," he replied fondly, crossing to the kitchen to find his son raiding the fridge. "Get out of it, you," he scolded half-heartedly, reaching over the boy's head to grab him a juice box. "Crackers or carrots?"

"Both?" Teddy asked hopefully, making Harry laugh.

"Sure, cub." Getting out both crackers and carrot sticks, he put them together on a plate and passed them to the boy along with his juice box. "Kurt and I are gonna watch a movie, you want to come join us?" Kurt nodded, following him back into the living room. Harry toed off his converses, shedding his jacket and carefully laying down on the couch behind Kurt, pulling the smaller teen into his arms. Kurt obligingly shifted, and both of them smiled when Teddy clambered up to sit at the other end of the couch, curling up in the hollow between Harry's calves and Kurt's. Harry used magic to direct a DVD off the shelf and into the player, and Kurt snickered quietly.

"Cheater," he murmured.

"Would you prefer me to get up and do it?" Harry retorted lightly, laughing when Kurt's arms clamped over Harry's.

"No, stay." Summoning the remote, Harry settled down to watch the film, feeling Kurt drifting off in his arms. He yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open. A quick glance down told him that Teddy, too, was well on his way to sleep, making him wonder what the boy had gotten up to the night before. As he yawned once more, he snuggled into Kurt's back, letting his eyes fall shut. Joining his little family in a nap sounded like a wonderful idea.

* * *

_Almost done for this week; **GinnyMartin**'s reviewer reward was for me to write Sev finding Harry after he slit his wrists. So, definitely changing the mood here, but here you go!_

* * *

Severus shot out of his chair as he heard an alarm ringing in his mind; a student was near-death. Not wasting any time, he set down his wine glass and rushed from his quarters, following the pull of magic. It was a complex ward, and he was almost certain no one else in the school — except perhaps the headmaster — even knew how to cast it, but after everything that had happened over the years, Severus wasn't taking any chances.

Had any students been awake and roaming the castle at that hour, they would've thought themselves to be hallucinating upon seeing Severus Snape, feared dungeon bat, _running_. The alarm in his mind was getting louder and more urgent, and Severus willed his feet to move faster as the connection with the student in peril grew ever more faint. Eventually, he reached an abandoned classroom and the pull told him the student was inside. Taking barely more than seconds to dismantle the flimsy wards surrounding the door, he shoved it open, his jaw dropping when he saw what was inside. "_Potter_," he muttered incredulously, seeing the famous scar standing out starkly against the blue-white skin of the teenager's forehead. Blood was spilling from near-identical gaping wounds on the Gryffindor's wrists, and a small knife lay on the floor beside his limp hand. Potter was definitely unconscious, and as Severus pressed two fingers to his neck, he could barely even feel a pulse. "Idiot boy!" he seethed under his breath, whipping out his wand and murmuring as many healing charms as he could think of. "Tippy!" At his call, his personal House Elf appeared at his side, letting out an audible squeak of shock as she saw the bleeding boy on the floor. "I need you to get me a full-strength blood replenishing potion, bandages and some healing salve, immediately," he instructed, and the stunned elf nodded, disappearing once more.

Severus rolled up the boy's sleeves, letting out a short huff of breath as he saw the scars all up his arms in varying degrees of healing. The oldest ones looked to be several months old, and the potions master shook his head, wondering how they'd all missed the fact that their saviour was self-harming. He startled when Tippy returned, immediately grabbing the potion and tipping it into the unresponsive teen's mouth, massaging his throat gently to get him to swallow. When the vial was empty, he set about slathering salve on the bandages and wrapping them tightly around the Gryffindor's wrists, which had thankfully stopped bleeding due to Severus' spells. When both wrists were appropriately bandaged, Severus checked the boy's pulse once more, frowning at how faint it still was. He couldn't take him to Poppy; it would eventually get out, and the press would go haywire if they found out the boy saviour tried to off himself. Sighing, he vanished the pool of blood and carefully gathered the seventeen year-old in his arms, shaking his head. "Such an idiot, Potter," he muttered. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what would have become of the boy had Severus not had the castle warded. It surprised him that no one else had come running; he'd have thought Dumbledore at least would have some sort of monitoring spell on the boy.

He hurried back to his rooms with Potter in his arms, muttering his password and laying the boy on the sofa, using a spell to strip him down to his shirt and boxers. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable in doing so, he lifted up the boy's white shirt, wincing at the scars on his stomach and hips. He'd been cutting for a while, then; those had to be from before quidditch season. The summer, maybe? But he'd been with the Order all summer, how had they not noticed? "This is as much our fault as it is yours," he mused to the unconscious teen, covering him in a dark green blanket. He'd told Dumbledore it was too much pressure for one seventeen year-old to handle, but the old man had insisted Harry was strong enough to handle it. He'd regret that.

Casting a spell to alert him when the boy started to wake, Severus settled back down in his armchair, though didn't pick up his wine glass once more. It was going to be a long night.

.-.-.

Harry let out a low groan as he woke, head pounding and arms throbbing. What had happened? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being in the old Transfiguration classroom and… oh. "Open your mouth, Potter; you're due another dose." Harry's eyes snapped open sluggishly, and he realised he was still wearing his glasses. That, and Professor Snape was leaning over him, vial in hand and looking distinctly unimpressed.

"Pr'f'ss'r?" Harry mumbled, mouth tasting of ash and feeling full of cotton wool.

"Open, Potter. You've got time for explanations later." Ouch. That was Snape's 'I'm very angry at you' voice. Harry was very familiar with it. Obligingly opening his mouth, he attempted to swallow the disgusting-tasting blood replenisher the best he could, mind whirring back to life through its fog. Coughing slightly when he'd finished the potion, he gave his professor an inquiring look.

"You found me?" he asked, the words slightly slurred, and was surprised when a glass of water was pressed to his lips.

"Yes, Potter, I found you. And you're bloody lucky I did, too; twenty minutes more and we wouldn't be having this conversation," Snape bit out, looking furious. Harry winced, turning his head to signal he was finished drinking.

"I… I didn't mean to go that deep. Not until I already had. I realised how much I was bleeding and at first I panicked but then I just… stopped caring. I figured I should take opportunities when they come, so I cut the other wrist and let go," he admitted in a whisper, remembering the feel of slicing through flesh and watching the blood pour, of being so positive he wouldn't wake up again. The _relief_ of knowing it was all over.

"How long has this been going on?" Snape asked curtly, making Harry grimace. Of course he'd seen the other scars.

"Beginning of the year," he told the man, figuring he didn't have much else to hide. "I'd managed to just be clumsier than usual in the summer, and I got hurt enough in training as it was, but… then it stopped being enough." He shut his eyes, expecting a rant on how much of an idiot he was and how much he was letting everyone down. It surprised him when Snape merely sighed.

"I told Dumbledore something like this would happen," he muttered, and Harry opened his eyes, shocked.

"What?" Snape rolled his eyes impatiently.

"When he first began increasing your training hours, and making you do more publicity for the Ministry. I told him you'd crack under the pressure, and I was right," he explained.

"I haven't cracked!" Harry argued automatically, making Snape raise a dark eyebrow.

"Of course; trying to kill yourself was a perfectly reasonable move," he agreed sarcastically. Harry felt his cheeks redden, and his head pounded.

"I didn't _try_. It just… happened," he finished lamely. "I haven't cracked. I can do better."

"For Merlin's sake, boy, listen to yourself! You don't _need_ to do better; you're doing the best you bloody can! It's not your fault you've been put on a pedestal too high for even the strongest men to stay on," Snape pointed out sharply. "Maybe this little incident might prompt people into giving you a break."

"You can't tell anyone," Harry interrupted, panicked. "You can't. They'll hate themselves for not noticing. _Please_, sir, don't tell anyone," he begged. Snape clasped his hands together, surveying Harry evenly.

"Under one condition," he began, making Harry swallow apprehensively.

"Name it."

"You allow me to search your things and confiscate anything you could use to harm yourself with. You promise me that whenever you get the urge to cut, you will come to me. And, most importantly, we _will_ talk about this." Harry winced, tensing automatically at the prospect of Snape going through his things, finding the embarrassingly high number of razors he'd stashed in there. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted Snape to leave him alone and let him get on with things; he could cope. But when the only alternative was him going to Dumbledore about it…

"Deal," he replied hoarsely, and blinked when he saw what almost looked like a smile cross the professor's lips for the barest moment.

"Excellent. Now, sit still and hold out your arms; I need to change your bandages." Harry did as asked, finally taking in his surroundings, shell-shocked. Maybe if he'd known trying to kill himself would result in him sleeping on his hated potions master's sofa and agreeing to actually talk about things, he might have had second thoughts. Still, he couldn't shake the small bubble of hope that Snape would actually try and _help_. Maybe this was the lifeline he'd been waiting for.


	37. Chapter 36

**_Chapter Wordcount: _**_7986_

* * *

Harry awoke alone on the last Monday of the school year. Well, not if you counted Teddy waking him up with the tried and tested method of jumping on his stomach. "Ugh, cub, get off," he groaned, reaching out to curl an arm around the five year-old's stomach, dragging him down onto the bed beside him.

"Last week of school! Last week of school!" the boy crowed excitedly, far too loud for that time of the morning. Still, Harry couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face. Only three days left before he was free to snog Kurt in the street without fear of getting arrested. He wouldn't, of course; they planned to come out quietly later on in the summer, as if their relationship had only developed after Harry had stopped teaching. But the point was still there.

"Go get dressed," he urged his son, rubbing his stomach as he sat up. He needed to have a little chat with the boy about elbow placement; that had actually hurt. Teddy nodded, scrambling off the bed and running out of Harry's bedroom. Harry reluctantly pulled himself into a sitting position, running a hand through his hair. Well, he supposed, if Teddy was up, that meant he should be, too.

Teddy was sat at the kitchen table when he made it downstairs, wearing the 'I Love NY' t-shirt Harry had bought him. He beamed widely, eyes fixed hopefully on the cupboard that contained the cereal. Harry chuckled, passing the box and a bowl to his son, getting milk out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. He went to pour, but Teddy held up a hand, face set stubbornly. "I can do it," he insisted, wrestling the milk carton off his father. Harry rolled his eyes, but allowed the five year-old to pour his own milk, keeping a careful eye out for any spillages.

"So what are you doing at school today, kiddo?" he asked curiously, putting some toast in the toaster. Teddy shrugged, spooning cereal into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't know, but I hope there's story time," he replied. "Is Kurt coming over today?"

"Yeah, after school," Harry promised, smiling. Teddy cheered, very nearly spilling milk down his front. "Careful, cub."

Slathering jam over his toast, Harry stuffed a slice in his mouth, wandering through to the living room to gather the files he'd left lying around. End of year reports were being handed out that morning, and he'd spent most of his Kurt-less Sunday evening going through them. He'd tried to be nice, but in the case of some students — the football players in particular — he'd gone down the 'be cruel to be kind' route and hoped giving them somewhat harsh marks would help them get their heads out of their asses. While football scholarships were all well and good, most of those universities still expected you to keep your grades up.

Teddy ran to join his friends almost as soon as Harry brought him to the classroom door, proudly showing off his new t-shirt, and Harry rolled his eyes fondly, waving. "He seems excited." Harry turned, smiling at Anna, who had Kayla by her side.

"It's the last week of school. And I got back from New York on Saturday," Harry explained. Anna nodded in comprehension, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Ah, hence the t-shirt," she mused. "I take it you had a good week?" He nodded, a grin tugging at his lips at the memory of the date, and Kurt's face while singing on the Broadway stage.

"A brilliant one," he assured her. "But if you'll excuse me, I need to get going, I've got a class first period." He looked down, offering a grin to the little girl hugging her mother's leg. "Have fun at school today, Kayla." She gave him a toothy smile, proudly showing off the recent gap where one of her front teeth had fallen out. He said goodbye to Anna, hurrying back out to the parking lot and making the quick trip across to McKinley. The parking lot was full of students when he arrived, and several of them waved at him, a group of Sophomore girls bursting into giggles as he smiled at them on his way past. He didn't linger to listen to the whispers, not wanting to know if the week away had let the rumours about him and Kurt fester.

"Mr Black, is it true you're leaving at the end of the year?" He paused at the call, turning to see Holly Davis, one of his favoured students from his B-slot Freshman class.

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed, and her face fell.

"That sucks. Is Ms Havers coming back?" Her expression grew grim when he nodded. "Damn. How come you're leaving? Is it because of the rumours of you and that Hummel kid?" He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not because of the rumours," he told her. "I've had far worse than that said about me. I only ever planned to be here for a year." She sighed, twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger.

"Fair enough, I guess. But we're all gonna miss you," she told him, smiling. He grinned back, genuinely touched, even though he could think of some people who definitely wouldn't miss him.

"Well thank you, Holly. I might actually miss some of you brats too," he teased, making the girl laugh. "Go on, get to class." She turned to head down the hallway, and he continued on the way to his classroom, a spring in his step. That was what he loved about teaching; the satisfaction of knowing his kids actually learned something when he left.

.-.

He wasn't sure how, but somehow the news that he wasn't going to be back next year had spread through the school like wildfire. Harry was surprised in his third class of the day when two of the girls presented him with a handmade card signed by every member of the class. But he figured they were Freshmen, and mostly made up of girls who had a crush on him; it was likely to happen. Then his next class came — a group of Seniors who were more than ready to be done with high school forever — and one of the guys handed him a card. Yet again, it was handmade, though with far less glitter than the other card, and every person in the class had signed it. Wow, they moved fast.

The cards piled up throughout the day, some students dropping by to give him more personal thank-you cards, and when Kurt swung by at lunch, he had a decent-sized cluster all stood on his window sill. "Wow," the brunette murmured, picking up some of the cards. "I heard around that people were giving you cards, but I didn't think there would be that many. I wonder how many of these girls have pages in their notebook with 'Mrs Harry Black' written inside a heart," he teased. Harry cuffed him over the head, flushing darkly, glad he hadn't displayed the cards that contained greetings like 'maybe we can hook up when you're not a teacher' or 'I love you'.

"Oh, shut up. Some of them are from blokes," he insisted. "And a lot of them are whole-class cards. They're sweet." Kurt smiled, setting one card back down.

"Any regrets?" Harry raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair.

"About you? None. About leaving? A couple, but not enough to make me stay. Not with the reward I'll get once I leave," he added with a wink.

"Reward?"

"Not having to hide you," Harry pointed out, as if the answer was obvious. "I can't wait until I can call you my boyfriend to people other than your family and the Glee club." Kurt grinned, cheeks going faintly pink.

"Me neither," he replied.

"Oh, and I talked to Molly last night," Harry added, before he forgot. "She said most of the family will be around end of July, early August. And she offered us a room at the Burrow, but… I figured it would be easier on everyone if we stayed at my place in London." Kurt's grin widened; that was really happening. He was really going to England to meet Harry's family in a couple of months.

"I'll talk to dad, see how long he's willing to let me go for." While Burt knew of their plans, it was in a vague, 'this will probably happen sometime' sort-of way. Kurt hadn't actually confirmed it with him yet.

"Brilliant," Harry said, a dopey grin on his face. "I was thinking about two weeks, that'll give us a chance to see everyone and still do some tourist stuff. But we can talk more on Thursday." The Hummel-Hudson family were having a 'thank God it's over' dinner to celebrate the end of the school year, and Harry and Teddy were, of course, invited.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt glanced down at his watch, sighing. "I'd better get going, I told Mercedes I'd be with her when she opened her report."

"She's not opened it yet?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows; the reports had all been handed out first thing that morning. Kurt shook his head, a rueful smile on his face.

"She's too scared."

"Well you can tell her that at least one part of it is positive," he promised. "Her English mark is a good one. I'll see you later, love." Accepting the quick kiss on the cheek, he released his wards to let Kurt leave the classroom, shutting his notebook back in his desk drawer. Only two and a half days, and then he was done.

.-.

Harry and Kurt drove in separate cars on Tuesday morning, Harry detouring to drop Teddy at school. As such, he was in a little later than his boyfriend, and frowned at the text he received as he was parking. '_Check your classroom Xx'_. Heading in that direction anyway, he sped up his pace, jaw dropping when he got to the doorway of his classroom. Written on his whiteboard in huge, multi-coloured letters were the words '_We'll miss you, Mr Black'_, and a little teddy bear in a mortar board and black teacher's gown was perched on the end of his desk. He turned to Kurt, who was smiling. "Who did this?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "It wasn't your Glee lot, was it?"

"No, I have no idea who it was," Kurt replied honestly. "I was just walking by and saw the door open." Harry wandered in, picking up the little bear.

"This is so sweet," he murmured, smiling at the honey-coloured toy. "I might just have to keep the board like that for the rest of the day." All his classes would be watching DVDs, he wouldn't need to use the board.

"I told you, you're a popular teacher. Just remember Valentine's?" Kurt pointed out, remembering the pile of candy hearts and chocolate Harry had brought home with him. The Brit snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like we'll be in for chocolate for a little while, then," he muttered. "I'll see you in class, for the last time," he replied; Kurt's last English lesson was third period. The brunette smiled, a nostalgic look in his eyes, and Harry wondered if he too was thinking of the first time Kurt had walked into Harry's classroom at the beginning of the year. He'd been so worried that it was the end of their relationship… but they hadn't given up that easily, and he was immensely glad of that.

"See you in third period," Kurt agreed, leaving Harry alone in the classroom. The wizard pulled his phone from his pocket, snapping a quick picture of the colourful whiteboard. He left the bear where it was, little legs dangling over the edge of his desk, and sank into his chair with a sigh. As eager as he was to leave, he had a lot of good memories from McKinley High.

.-.

As the day went on, Kurt's predictions came true; the bear on his desk was joined by a puppy, two cats, another bear, a unicorn — courtesy of Brittany — and something he thought was either a somewhat deformed bright red duck, or some sort of demon bird. But it was cute either way. And the pile of candy was even bigger; Teddy would definitely be pleased. "Wow," Shannon remarked, poking her head in the doorway. "Did you die and not tell me?" Harry snorted, rearranging his little plushie menagerie.

"Not as far as I'm aware," he assured her. "They're just presents from students. Apparently I'll be missed," he replied, grinning.

"Damn right you will," she agreed, taking a seat on a desk opposite him. "But you're staying in the area, right?"

"For a year," he confirmed. "Then… wherever Kurt goes, I go. Hopefully New York." Shannon smirked knowingly at him.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," she said, making him blush. "I'm happy for you, kid. You've been a good friend this year, and… yeah, I'm sad you're going, but I'm glad you're doing what makes you happy." Harry stood, walking round the desk to envelop the woman in a hug.

"You've been a good friend to me, too," he pointed out, reminded of all the times she'd let him take refuge in her office and just talk while she listened. "But we'll still see each other. I'll come back and visit for football matches and Glee stuff, I already promised the Glee club I would. And you know where I live." She grinned at him, mussing his hair playfully.

"Just don't get so loved up with Hummel you forget about the rest of the world," she teased, watching his cheeks turn bright red. "Now come on, I know you've got a free period, and I need a workout buddy." He nodded, moving to reach under his desk for some gym clothes, a smile on his face.

.-.

Kurt appeared in his doorway just as Harry was packing his toys and chocolate away in his bag, and the green-eyed man grinned at his lover. "Are you coming home with me tonight?" he asked hopefully, face falling when Kurt shook his head.

"Dad wants to see me off for the last day of my Junior year," the brunette reasoned. Harry sighed, but didn't argue; it was a reasonable request, and hopefully once summer started, Harry would have Kurt over a lot more.

"Fair enough, I suppose. More chocolate for me and Ted," he teased. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, then. And you are _definitely_ coming home with me tomorrow night. Please," he begged. Kurt smirked, winking.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm all yours tomorrow night. I didn't need to tell dad for him to know how I'd like to spend my first night of summer," he drawled. Harry's grin turned leering, and he pulled Kurt into a soft kiss.

"I look forward to it," he murmured huskily. "Can you believe that we've been together eleven months? Sometimes it feels like you've always been in my life." Kurt hummed in agreement, one hand on Harry's hip.

"I know, right? And in a month it'll be a year since we met." He was still thanking whatever had made him decide to go for a walk in the park that day, even if he had ended up with a mild concussion from the soccer ball to the head.

"Everything's so different since then," Harry mused. "I mean, Teddy's accidental magic is growing more controlled, he's had his first year of school. You're so much more confident than you were the first day I met you. And I'm less likely to have a psychotic breakdown," he added with a wry smirk. Kurt snickered quietly, leaning up to kiss him.

"I guess we helped each other in our own ways," he reasoned. Harry nodded, thumbs hooked through Kurt's belt loops.

"I love you," he murmured, their lips almost touching. "And I'm so thankful you're in my life. I don't tell you enough." Kurt closed the tiny gap between them, mouth moving easily against Harry's in a way that was now more familiar than breathing.

"You don't have to tell me," he insisted. "I know." They stood in a loose embrace for several long moments, before Harry stepped away.

"I should let you go before your dad starts wondering where you are," he said with a sigh. Kurt bit his lip, wishing he hadn't promised to spend the whole evening at home.

"Have a nice night, give Teddy a kiss from me," he requested, and Harry smiled.

"I will. You too, have fun with your family." He watched Kurt go, staying behind to pack up some more of his stuff. His classroom was looking quite forlorn in its near-empty state, but he knew it would look worse in 24 hours when he had to take everything down and box up the rest of his things. That was one thing he wasn't looking forward to, but hopefully he could wrangle Kurt into helping him.

.-.-.

Sliding his key in the door, Kurt was unsurprised to find the living room full when he entered. He smiled at the rest of the Glee club, dropping his bag against the wall. "Hey, guys, sorry I'm late." No one asked, knowing what had kept him. "How are we doing?"

"We can't decide on a song," Rachel told him, looking distressed. "But we've narrowed it down to a few. We need your input, Kurt." He smiled, sitting down between Mercedes and Santana and accepting the notepad with song suggestions written on it. He pursed his lips, eyeing them with consideration, but one jumped out at him.

"There," he declared, circling the song and passing it back to Rachel. "That one's perfect. Now let's get to work."

.-.

Harry was surprised when Will knocked on his door at the beginning of his free period — the last lesson of the day — and stared at his friend, who had his eyebrows raised. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, packing," Harry replied, gesturing to the cardboard box as if the answer was obvious. "Aren't you meant to be in the choir room? Last Glee meeting of the year and all that." Will rolled his eyes, giving him a pointed look.

"We're missing someone," he said, walking forward to pull Harry to his feet by the arm. "Come on; you've been so important to the kids this year, you're not missing out on this." Harry smiled, touched, and wrapped an arm around his friend in a tight hug.

"Thanks, Will," he murmured, making the man grin.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Allowing the older man to drag him to the choir room, Harry stopped in his tracks when he was pushed through the doorway. The Glee club had pushed the chairs aside and were stood on the little stage platform, ready to perform. Kurt was in the centre, and he stepped forward when Harry entered, an affectionate smile on his face. There was a thin, square package in his hands, wrapped in silver paper, and he held it out to his boyfriend.

"So you've been an amazing help to the Glee club this year, both financially and emotionally," Kurt told him. "We all know you're sticking around — and these guys will probably see you more than they really want to — but… you're still not going to be around school anymore."

"We just wanted to say thanks," Santana piped up, Brittany's hand in hers and a surprisingly warm smile at her lips. "For everything you've done for all of us."

"Everyone here knows Kurt loves you," Rachel added, grinning as her friend blushed. "But he's not the only one." Kurt placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, easing him down into the chair at the front of the room, facing the Glee club. Will sat next to him, a knowing grin on his face.

"This was all the kids," the curly-haired man murmured under his breath as Kurt went to take his place back in the group. "I didn't have any part in this." The band started up, and a slow grin crept onto Harry's face as he recognised the song.

_I've never been  
__The one to raise my hand  
__That was not me  
__And now that's who I am_

The club had messed with the rhythm a little, adding harmonies and pretty much showing off, but Harry couldn't bring himself to complain. All of them were grinning as they sang to him, and Kurt wasn't the only one with tears shining in his eyes. Santana stepped forward, taking a short solo.

_Because of you  
__I am standing tall_

Rachel took centre stage now, belting out the words with a huge smile on her face.

_My heart is full  
__Of endless gratitude  
__You were the one  
__The one to guide me through_

Sam was next, offering him a smile as he sang.

_Now I can see  
__And I believe  
__It's only just beginning_

They all grouped back together for the chorus, and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

_This is what we dream about  
__But the only question with me now  
__Is, do I make you proud?_

_Stronger than I've ever been now  
__Never be afraid of standing out  
__But do I make you proud?_

Mercedes took the next verse, her voice clear and loud over the rest of the club's backing vocals.

_I guess I've learned  
__To question is to grow  
__That you still have faith  
__Is all I need to know_

Harry grinned to himself as Kurt stepped forward, tears dripping down his cheeks. 'I love you', Harry mouthed, and Kurt's smile widened while he sang.

_I've learned to love  
__Myself in spite of me  
__And I've learned to walk  
__The road that I believe_

Gathering together for the chorus once more, the group held hands and slung arms around each others' shoulders, and Harry was amazed; after all the times he'd seen them so divided over the year, they still came out of it a strong unit at the end.

_This is what we dream about  
__But the only question with me now  
__Is, do I make you proud?_

_Stronger than I've ever been now  
__Never be afraid of standing out  
__But do I make you proud?_

_Everybody needs to rise up  
__Everybody needs to be loved  
__To be loved_

_This is what we dream about  
__But the only question with me now  
__Is, do I make you, do I make you proud?_

_This is what we dream about  
__But the only question with me now  
__Is, do I make you proud?_

_Stronger than I've ever been now  
__Never be afraid of standing out  
__Do I make you proud?_

_This is what we dream about  
__But the only question with me now  
__Is, do I make you proud?_

_Stronger than I've ever been now  
__Never be afraid of standing out  
__Do I make you proud?_

_This is what we dream about  
__But the only question with me now  
__Is, do I make you, do I make you proud?_

Harry laughed happily, feeling his eyes stinging suspiciously as they finished singing. He pushed it back, refusing to cry in front of the students. "You know you make me proud," he told them firmly. "All of you." He made sure to meet each of their gazes as he spoke, smiling. They grinned, breaking formation, and Harry stepped forward. "Thank you," he said earnestly, pulling Kurt close to him and dropping a kiss on the teen's lips. "I know this was your idea." Kurt smirked, aiming wide, innocent eyes at the older man.

"I admit to nothing," he insisted, before grinning. "Besides, these guys wanted to say thanks just as much as I did." Harry rolled his eyes, chin propped on Kurt's shoulder as he hugged him.

"This isn't goodbye," he insisted, looking up at the rest of the Glee club over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Hell, you all know where I live," he added with a snort. "And I still have six babysitting coupons to redeem with the lot of you." Quinn giggled, offering him a smile.

"We know. But McKinley isn't going to be the same without you next year," she told him. Harry let go of Kurt, holding his arms out expectantly. The teens needed no other encouragement, and he was bundled in the centre of a tight group hug. Harry made sure he'd hugged each of them before stepping back, slinging an arm around Kurt's waist.

"You haven't opened your present," Mercedes pointed out, gesturing to the silver package he'd left on his chair when he'd gotten up to hug Kurt. He turned back, picking it up and tearing the paper down the front. It was a dark red leather bound book, with 'WMHS 2010-2011' in black lettering on the front.

"It's a scrap book," Brittany told him. "So you don't forget what happened this year. Sometimes I forget things that happen at school and then I get an F in my tests." Harry chuckled, flipping the book open. The photo on the first page was one Kurt had obviously stolen off his computer; it was from when they'd gone to the zoo with Teddy, the one of Harry kissing Kurt on the cheek. Underneath it was a series of smaller photos that he hadn't seen before, of him, Kurt and Teddy in the park.

"I took those," Puck explained. "In the summer. Just in case I had to report you to the police for being a perv, or something." Harry snorted, giving the mohawked teen an amused glance.

"Then thanks for not reporting me, Puck. I appreciate it." He flicked through the next pages, seeing photos of him walking around school looking somewhat lost, and standing up to Karofsky and Azimio. As he went through, he saw photos of the Glee club throughout the year, and him with Will, Shannon and Emma. "Where did you guys get all these photos?" he asked, laughing at a photo of him in his Rocky Horror outfit. He'd thought no one had gotten pictures of that!

"We bribed Jacob Ben Israel for most of them," Sam admitted freely. "Others were ones we had, and, well… once more of us started finding out about you and Kurt, we started taking some photos." Sure enough, as the album went through the year, photos of his and Kurt's little stolen moments started cropping up more and more. Even if it was just a brief brush of hands, or a significant look, the feelings were obviously there.

"Wow, guys. This is amazing," he breathed, sharing a smile with Kurt as he reached a photo of them after winning regionals, when Kurt had jumped on Harry's back and was beaming widely, eyes sparkling as they locked with Harry's. "Thank you so much, this is definitely getting pride of place on my bookshelf in the living room," he declared, closing it up. "I've got to finish packing up my classroom, and I'm sure you guys all want to celebrate with your lovely trophy," he added, gesturing to the twelfth-place trophy sitting on the piano. There was a smattering of laughs, and Harry squeezed Kurt around the waist, kissing his forehead before turning to the group. "I can honestly say it's been a pleasure teaching all of you," he told them. "And I look forward to seeing what you make with your lives. At least I know through Kurt that we won't lose touch," he added, grinning.

"You're stuck with us, Mr B," Mercedes told him with a smile.

"I should hope so," he agreed. "Come find me when you're ready to head out, gorgeous." He offered a lazy salute to the Glee club, smirking. "I'll no doubt see you all at some point during the summer. Enjoy the last-" he paused, checking his watch, "Fifteen minutes of the school year." Artie smirked, holding out a fist for him to bump.

"Keep it real, sir," he replied, earning a smile from the Brit as he left the choir room, humming under his breath.

His classroom didn't actually take that long to pack up; taking down the work displays was far less time consuming than putting them up had been. When Kurt arrived, he was piling up the textbooks on the shelves, as they would be staying in the classroom. "Wow," the countertenor said, startling his boyfriend. "It looks so empty in here. It's weird."

"Yeah, well, most teachers would do this at the end of summer ready to put new stuff back up, but… I won't be here for that," Harry reasoned, shrugging. "I don't suppose you could give me a hand, could you?" Kurt smiled, setting down his bulging bag — he'd had to empty his locker, and he was surprised at how much crap he'd accumulated over the year — on a free desk.

"Sure, what do you need?" Harry pointed at some folders lined up on a shelf by his desk.

"Could you put those in the box on my desk, please?" Kurt nodded, picking up the nearest folder.

"Damn, what have you got in these, lead paper?" he asked incredulously, shoulder dropping at the weight of the folder. "You are totally carrying this one to the car." Harry laughed, lifting a stack of books onto the shelf.

"That's fine, you can get the light one that I emptied my desk drawers into." Overall there were three boxes, which could be added to the two sitting in Harry's study back home that he'd already emptied. Everything that was staying had been neatly piled on the shelves, the display boards were bare, his desk was empty, and the whiteboard had finally been wiped clean. "I think I'm done," Harry realised, looking around the classroom. He couldn't see anything else that wasn't meant to be staying there. Kurt smiled, sitting on the edge of Harry's now clean desk. Harry walked over, standing between the blue-eyed teen's knees, resting his forearms on Kurt's shoulders. "When I walk out of this building I will no longer be a teacher at William McKinley High School," he declared softly, a tentative smile tugging at his lips. Kurt beamed, winding an arm around Harry's neck to pull him into a kiss.

"You'll just be Harry Black, my boyfriend," he replied happily, hooking his ankles around Harry's calves. "You think you'll miss it?"

"Mm, probably," Harry said honestly. "It's been a lot of fun, even with all the crap that goes on here. I won't miss Sue," he remarked dryly. "Or Emma. I get that Will's in love with her and everything, and she can be nice, but… she's too…"

"I get you," Kurt agreed, knowing that trying to describe Emma Pillsbury in words was hard.

"I'm not glad to be shot of her like I am Sue, but I won't miss her attempting to psychoanalyse me. I had enough of that back in England," Harry added wryly. "But I'll miss working with Will and Shannon, and watching you and the Glee club doing all those insane things that somehow seem to work out well for you. It'll be nice to have a little down-time, though. Maybe write that defence text. And be there to greet you when you come home from a crappy day at school, and cheer you up with fantastic sex." His voice dropped and turned husky, and Kurt hummed.

"I'll look forward to it," Kurt drawled in reply. "You ready to go, or you wanna hang out here a little longer?" Harry shrugged contemplatively.

"I went for a wander earlier today." It wasn't quite saying goodbye to the school, more… getting a last look at some places he wasn't likely to see for a while. "I think I'm good to go. Just… d'you know what my favourite memory of this classroom is?"

"Fucking me over this desk?" Kurt assumed with a leer, making Harry chuckle.

"No, though that's definitely up there. You remember back near the beginning of the year? It was in about mid-October, back when the bullying was really bad. I had nearly the whole Glee club hiding out in here during recess, and you were all just sat around and laughing and singing. And the smile on your face… I fell in love with you all over again, just seeing that smile," he admitted softly. Kurt was speechless for several moments, before he finally managed to speak.

"Yeah, I remember that," he replied. "I remember wishing everyone would leave so I could have a little time alone with you. That was back when I only stayed over at yours once a week." He smiled, and Harry chuckled at the memory; that one night had been the highlight of his week, every week. "Are we gonna get all nostalgic and sappy? Because I don't have any tissues on me." Harry laughed, tugging Kurt into a quick kiss.

"No, no, let's get home. Laura should have picked up Teddy by now, I told her we'd be home late. Grab a box." Harry effortlessly stacked the two heavier boxes on top of each other in his arms — so effortlessly Kurt assumed there had to be magic involved — and Kurt shouldered his school bag, grabbing the lightest box. Harry paused in the doorway, glancing back at the classroom that had been his for the past year. With a soft half-smile, he let the magic built up around the room dissipate, his wards dropping as he turned off the lights.

He and Kurt walked through the empty school to the front doors, and Harry grinned as he stepped outside. "I am officially unemployed," he declared with a breathless laugh. "Well, not technically, but y'know." His position on the Wizengamot as Lord Potter and Lord Black was technically a job in itself, but as he wasn't active except for emergencies, he didn't count it.

"Congratulations," Kurt replied jokingly, following him to the car. Harry popped the trunk, depositing his boxes and allowing Kurt to do the same.

"But it does mean I can do this now." And without a care towards who might be watching, Harry pulled Kurt into a toe-curling, movie-worthy kiss. Kurt didn't protest when he was pushed against the side of the car, hand tangled in Harry's hair, lost in the joy of being able to kiss Harry in public, even if there was no one around.

"We should get home," he breathed when they parted for air, Harry's chest pressed against his. "Before we get carried away." Harry laughed, a wide smile on his face.

"We're allowed to get carried away," he pointed out. "I'm just a guy, snogging his boyfriend in a car park. Nothing wrong about that." Kurt grinned wolfishly, winking.

"The things I have planned for you might not break consent laws, but they _will_ break public decency laws. Take me home, handsome," he urged. Harry's eyes darkened, and he groaned under his breath.

"Yes, sir."

.-.

Harry smiled to himself as Kurt shifted, curling up tighter around him. "So how's your first evening of summer been?" he asked, voice somewhat hoarse from crying out in pleasure. Kurt hummed in contentment, looking up at him with a lazy smile on his face.

"Perfect," he assured. They'd gotten home and relieved Laura of duty, having to attempt to calm down an excitable Teddy. Eventually, Harry relented, and the three of them ordered pizza and baked chocolate fudge brownies to celebrate the end of the school year, playing several rounds of Mario Kart and watching Adventure Time before putting Teddy to bed, making the boy promise to attempt to have a lie-in the next morning. Neither Kurt nor Harry wanted to spend their first summer morning being woken at seven by an exuberant five year-old. And after they were sure Teddy was asleep, the couple hurried to Harry's bedroom, intent on finishing what had been started in the parking lot. "I look forward to plenty more." Kurt trailed faint kisses up Harry's chest, stopping when he reached the brit's mouth. Harry smiled into the kiss, eyebrows rising when he felt Kurt's hardness nudge against his thigh.

"Again, already?" he asked, surprised. Kurt merely smirked, lust clear in his gaze. "Fuck, I love dating a teenager." Kurt laughed, kissing him once more.

"Will you still love me even when I'm not a teenager?" he asked playfully, fingers walking lower down Harry's chest.

"Always," Harry promised, his voice a breathy whisper. "If you'll love me back."

"Was that ever a question?" Kurt retorted, one eyebrow raised. Harry grinned at him, arching up as Kurt's fingers closed around him, drawing a ragged moan from his lips.

"No," he assured, panting. Kurt's lips latched onto his throat, sucking hard enough that Harry was sure he'd be turning up to dinner at the Hummel house tomorrow with the biggest hickey known to man. Still, he couldn't bring himself to be anything but proud of that.

.-.

"Cub, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Harry tapped his foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his son to come down. Kurt was waiting by the door, an amused expression on his face.

"Dad won't kill us if we're ten minutes late, sweetie," he pointed out lightly.

"I know, but next time he tries this, it might actually be for something important," Harry reasoned, not wanting Teddy to hold on to this new trend of playing in his room right before they had to go somewhere. "Teddy, come on!" There was a brief pause, then the pair heard hurried footsteps, and Teddy came bolting down the stairs towards them.

"Sorry, dad. Had to save the princess," he said seriously. Harry blinked, bemused, but shook his head, passing his son a light jacket.

"Of course you did," he replied, sharing a long-suffering look with Kurt, who was smirking. "Let's get a move on, then." Kurt pushed the door open, catching Teddy by the shoulder before he could run out to the car. The boy huffed, but walked by Kurt's side, letting the teen help him onto the booster seat in the back of Harry's car.

The drive to the Hummel's house didn't take long, and Harry didn't bother knocking on their way in. "Dad, we're here!" Kurt called, peering into the living room. His dad was sat alone, watching the game. "Where's Finn?" He assumed the tall teen would be watching the football, too, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Upstairs with Rachel. Hey, kid," Burt greeted, happily allowing Teddy to crawl onto his lap.

"Rachel's here?" Kurt asked in surprise, not having heard anything about their extra guest.

"Finn figured he could invite his girlfriend since you invited your boyfriend," Burt replied in explanation. Kurt nodded in understanding, leaving Harry and Teddy with his father and wandering through to the kitchen, finding Carole checking on the dinner.

"Hi, honey," she greeted warmly, kissing his cheek. "Where are your boys?" Kurt smiled at the term, helping the woman pull a roast chicken from the oven.

"In the living room with dad. I hear Finn brought Rachel over?" Carole nodded, stirring the mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I think he's trying to make up for… you know." The stage kiss, of course.

"As far as she's concerned, he made up for it just by taking her back," he remarked. Carole laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Yes, well, he's still trying," she said, a fond smile on her face. "Would you call everyone in for me?" He nodded, backing out into the hallway.

"Finn! Rachel! Dinner!" he yelled up the stairs, hoping the pair weren't doing anything he might have awkwardly interrupted. Their guilty faces throughout dinner would be unbearable. He poked his head into the living room, seeing Harry attempting to follow what was going on. After a year in Ohio, the poor Brit still didn't understand American Football. "Dinner," he told them, and the three looked up in unison. Harry smiled, getting to his feet, and Kurt stepped aside to allow Teddy to run into the kitchen. Finn and Rachel descended as they passed the stairs, looking somewhat sheepish but otherwise not too guilty. Kurt only assumed that whatever had been interrupted hadn't been too intimate.

"Well," Carole said once they were all sat down to dinner, a smile on her face. "Congratulations to the new McKinley High Senior class." Kurt grinned across the table at Rachel and Finn, who mirrored his expression.

"Oh, Gaga, college applications," he realised suddenly, groaning. Harry laughed, squeezing him around the shoulders.

"You'll be fine," he assured. "I'll help you."

"I've already planned a list of extra-curriculars to start next year to flesh out my application," Rachel informed them, sounding pleased with herself. Harry reached under the table to squeeze Kurt's thigh, hoping his boyfriend would save the freak-out about applications for later in the evening, or perhaps the day after.

"Well I hope your graduation ceremony is a bit more entertaining than this one," Harry remarked wryly. "I thought Figgins would never shut up." He'd spent most of the afternoon watching the seniors graduate, and he hadn't truly realised how monotone Figgins' voice was until the man stood and talked for a solid 45 minutes.

"That bad?" Burt asked with a grimace, no doubt dreading having to sit through the speech in a year's time.

"Afraid so. I hope you'll forgive me falling asleep at your graduation, love, if it's that boring," Harry added teasingly towards Kurt, who snickered.

"If it's that awful, I'll be asleep too, so it's fine," he assured. It sounded crazy to be talking about graduation, but then he realised it was only a year away and excitement bubbled in his chest.

"Oh, boys," Carole cut in suddenly. "You'll both be here the week of June 5th, right?" Kurt glanced at Harry, who nodded.

"We leave on July 26th, so yeah, we'll be here." They'd decided between them that ten days, with Harry's birthday in the middle, was enough for Kurt to meet everyone and see everything without being away from home too long.

"I can't believe you get to go to London," Rachel murmured jealously. Kurt grinned at her, placing his hand over Harry's under the table.

"I'll take photos," he promised, "and bring you back something."

"What Carole was trying to say," Burt interrupted, "is that we're heading to Indianapolis for a week on the 5th, to see her sister. Finn, you'll have the house to yourself for a week." The bald man was under no impression that, given a week without parents, Kurt would even consider spending a night away from Harry's. The tall teen grinned, and Kurt pretended to ignore the look he gave Rachel at the news.

"Sweet," he murmured.

"Same rules apply as our honeymoon," Carole instructed her son, a stern look in her eyes. "And Kurt, if you want, you and Harry can bring Teddy over and sleep here for a night or two. Just so Finn doesn't end up living on takeout for a whole week." Kurt sniggered, seeing his stepbrother's offended look.

"We might do that," he assured. Harry had yet to spend a night at the Hummel house, but Kurt figured it was probably about time.

"Will you bring me back something?" Teddy asked, hopeful amber eyes directed at Burt and Carole. Burt smiled, amused.

"Sure we will, kid," he agreed easily, smile widening when the boy cheered.

"You spoil him," Harry murmured lightly, and Carole gave him an innocent grin.

"It's what grandparents are for, right?" she retorted. Harry blinked, stunned at the announcement that Burt and Carole considered themselves Teddy's grandparents. Burt didn't even bat an eyelash at his wife's words, though he did smirk wryly at his son.

"Y'know, Kurt, I never thought you'd be the type of kid to make me a grandpa at seventeen," he remarked, causing Kurt to splutter and Harry to laugh.

"At least he didn't go about it the old-fashioned way," Harry pointed out optimistically. Kurt grimaced, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Eww, Harry, I do not need those mental images," he groaned. Harry sniggered, kissing Kurt's temple in apology.

"Finn, honey," Carole started, smiling. "Don't follow your brother's example, okay? One grandkid is enough for now." Finn looked up with a deer-in-the-headlights expression, and Rachel was blushing brightly.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Finn replied, scared. Kurt figured the near-scare with Quinn had probably scared him off sex forever. And at least now he knew they were probably informed, having been through sex ed with Holly. He hated to imagine Rachel pregnant, especially during her senior year. She'd be even worse than Quinn had been. Harry was looking deeply amused through all this, and Kurt leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"If your family are crazier than mine, it's going to be a very interesting ten days." Harry snorted, giving him a look.

"Sweetheart, you have _no_ idea." Kurt didn't dare ask his boyfriend to elaborate, not sure he wanted to know. But he was suddenly even more nervous about the visit to England.

When the meal was finished, Carole stacked the dishes away, and when she and Burt retreated to the living room, the three teens plus Harry and Teddy went up to Kurt's room. Teddy quickly claimed the centre of the bed, sprawling out over it, and Harry snickered. "Just shove him over," he told Rachel, who had been about to sit down. "He won't mind." Rachel did as told, gently, pushing the boy over enough to sit down. Since Teddy merely lay there giggling, she assumed it didn't hurt him.

Harry sat on the floor, head resting on Kurt's thigh as the teen sat at his desk chair, turning it to face the others. "Finn, I don't care what you do when dad and Carole are in Indianapolis, but for the love of Gucci, don't do it in my room," Kurt said flatly, and Finn gained a look of disgust.

"Eww, dude!" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't do anything like that in your room! Not that I'm, uh, planning on doing anything like that anyway," he added quickly, glancing at Rachel to check he hadn't offended her. She merely smiled at him, and neither Kurt nor Harry wanted to think too much about what that smile meant. "Will you be around at all that week, or…"

"We probably will spend a night here," Kurt mused. "Mainly because I know you can't cook. But the rest of the week it's all yours." Finn grinned in satisfaction, and Harry smiled when Kurt's hand settled in his hair.

"It's crazy when you think about it," Rachel said suddenly, a small grin tugging at her lips. "How far we've come in a year. I mean, this time last year, none of us had been out of the state, Kurt, you were still single and convinced you'd be that way until college. The football team were still harassing us, Santana and Brittany were in the closet, and you two barely talked to each other half the time. Now look at us." Kurt and Finn both grinned at the girl's words; she had a point.

"Just think where we'll be this time next year," Finn pointed out. "Graduated and getting ready to go to college." Kurt smiled, looking down at Harry, who tilted his head up to meet the teen's eyes. He envisioned them a year in the future, hopefully preparing for the move to New York. Teddy would be six by then, and probably even more precocious than he was already. His grin widened, and he stroked a thumb down Harry's cheek, feeling the man lean into the touch.

"I can't wait."

* * *

_Song is 'Do I Make You Proud' by Taylor Hicks._


	38. Epilogue

_**Chapter Wordcount: **8720  
_

_For the record, there will not be a sequel to this story. I've had a lot of PMs/reviews about it, but I just don't have the motivation to write Glee fic like I used to. Sorry._

* * *

"Kurt, come on! These boxes won't move themselves!" Harry wiped a hand across his forehead, eyeing the sea of boxes with raised eyebrows. "Merlin, I didn't realise how much stuff you owned until you put it all in one place. Do we really have to take all this with us?" Burt snorted, eyeing his son's boyfriend in amusement.

"Kid, you try convincing Kurt to leave any of his clothes behind," he pointed out dryly. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at him, making the man laugh.

"It's not that much!" Kurt insisted, jogging down the stairs. "Just clothes and essentials. And half of it's yours." All the furniture — that they were keeping, anyway — had been sent ahead, and everything else had been sent to Harry's personal vault in Gringotts. Harry wished he could shrink these boxes and be done with it, but Burt and Carole didn't yet know about magic, and they wanted to help Kurt pack up.

"Sweetheart, these are mine," he said sweetly, pointing to the three boxes with 'Harry' written on the top. He was still surprised he'd managed to accumulate three boxes of his stuff at Kurt's house in the course of two years. "Those are yours." There were seven boxes with 'Kurt' in neat print on the top, and the teen blushed sheepishly.

"I need all of it," he insisted. "Besides, Carole wants my room for a guest room, I don't want to leave anything behind." Harry caught Kurt's hand in his, tugging him into a loose embrace.

"I don't mind," he assured; it wasn't like they wouldn't have room in their new place. "I just wish you'd have told me sooner, we could have sent half of it ahead with the movers."

"I didn't realise I'd have this much," Kurt admitted. "But I haven't emptied my closet like this since we moved in here. It's like freaking Narnia in there." Harry snickered, earning a poke to the stomach.

"It's fine," he soothed, running his fingers through Kurt's unstyled curls. "We can get another removal van, or something." Kurt smiled, knowing that the 'or something' was likely to be shrinking the boxes to fit in Harry's pocket, and a quick apparition trip to deposit them in their new apartment. Harry was the only one to have seen it in person; he wouldn't let Kurt go, insisting he wanted it to be a surprise. He'd seen pictures online, but that was it.

"Well either way, my room's empty now," Kurt said, slightly mournfully. Harry raised an eyebrow, allowing Kurt to pull him upstairs to show him. The teen's room had bare walls, and the closet was astonishingly empty. The only things left that belonged to Kurt were the bedsheets.

"Oh, wow," Harry murmured; seeing Kurt's room empty was even more shocking than seeing his and Teddy's rooms empty. It was one last step towards finally being gone. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it was." Without all of Kurt's neatly organised clutter, the room looked huge.

"I know, right? I'm gonna miss it," Kurt replied, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. The Brit wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, kissing his temple.

"You're not leaving forever," he pointed out. "We'll be back for Christmas, if not sooner." Kurt sighed, shrugging.

"I know, I know. At least this isn't the old house; there were way more memories there than there are here."

"We'll make new memories," Harry promised, an excited grin on his face. Kurt mirrored his expression, leaning in close for a kiss.

"Boys, dinner is ready!" They reluctantly parted at Carole's call, heading back downstairs. The woman had a large bowl of pasta on the table, and Teddy was already happily tucking in to his, under Rachel's careful gaze. While they did all the heavy lifting and packing, the Jewish girl had the responsibility of keeping Teddy out of the way and occupied.

"How's it going?" she asked, offering the pair a smile. Harry reached for the serving spoon, scooping pasta into a bowl.

"Good, thanks, we're almost done." Finn and Burt filed in, heading straight for the food.

"We've got our suitcases packed for the flight tomorrow," Kurt told her. "And everything else we'll keep at Harry's place until we can get it moved over." While Harry's house was on the market, he hadn't managed to sell it yet, so keeping the boxes there was a plausible excuse. Rachel squealed, throwing her arms around her friend's neck before he could sit down.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" she cried happily. "I can't wait until I join you!" She would be moving out in a few weeks, planning on keeping Finn company as long as possible. Kurt and Harry had stayed for the majority of the summer, but Harry had a job he needed to get out for. Kurt chuckled, carefully prying the girl off him so he could eat his dinner.

"It's going to be amazing," he declared confidently. "And Mike will meet us out there soon," he added with a smile. The dancer was still with Tina, but hadn't wanted to give up on his dream, and had been accepted to Juliard. Tina was unsure of where their relationship was going, but refused to give up until they'd at least tried to make it work.

"Oh, it's going to be so quiet around here," Carole murmured forlornly. "I'd gotten used to having you kids around all the time."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Finn pointed out, earning a warm smile from his mother.

"I know, sweetie. But you'll no doubt be driving up to New York every other weekend," Carole pointed out. Finn and Rachel were determined to stay together despite living two states apart, and had plans to drive out to each other once a month. Kurt was skeptical, but they'd only broken up once during senior year, so the couple were hopeful.

"We'll have to find other things to fill our time with," Burt mused, smirking. "Maybe we can be one of those couples that goes on cruises and weekend trips all the time." Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You'd have to leave the garage for that, dad," he retorted dryly. Burt shrugged ruefully, not looking apologetic. Harry's phone rung loudly and he pulled it from his pocket, smiling at Kurt when he saw the called ID.

"I have to take this, excuse me," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend's temple and ducking out into the hallway. "Hello, you," he greeted, a grin on his face. "Is everything ready?"

"You're all set," the other person confirmed. "And let me tell you, Potter, I'm bloody jealous. This place is incredible." Harry laughed at the envy in his friend's tone.

"Isn't it?" he agreed. "I'll be sending some more stuff over later tonight, I just need to get away."

"I'll be waiting," came the droned reply. "Seriously, I need to get a place like this." Harry snickered, rolling his eyes.

"You'd need to convince Sev to stop teaching first," he pointed out. Draco sighed, and Harry could tell he was pouting.

"Like that'll ever happen," he sulked half-heartedly. "I suppose I'll see you tonight, then. How much stuff are we talking?"

"Ten," Harry told him. "Seven are Kurt's, three are mine."

"Seven? Merlin's bollocks, even I don't have that much!" Harry snorted, raising an eyebrow even though the blonde couldn't see him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked wryly. "I'll see you later." Hanging up, Harry slipped his phone back into his pocket and re-entered the kitchen, pulling his bowl towards him..

"Who was it?" the teen asked curiously.

"Movers," Harry replied nonchalantly. "Just checking in some last details." He finished his last spoonful, depositing his bowl in the sink. "Now, have we got absolutely everything? No hidden cupboards full of accessories, no boxes in the attic you want to get nostalgic over…" Kurt laughed, patting his cheek.

"We've got everything," he confirmed. "I went nostalgic over attic boxes when we first moved in here, I'm good." Harry smiled amusedly, reaching out to tousle Teddy's hair.

"Finn, Rachel, could you keep this one out of trouble for a little longer? I want to load the boxes in my car and take them over."

"Sure," the tall teen agreed, offering a grin at the six year-old, who beamed back.

"I'll give you a hand," Burt offered, passing his empty bowl to his wife.

"Dad, you should rest," Kurt started, only to be waved off.

"I'm fine," Burt insisted. "I've lifted heavier than your clothes, kid." Kurt frowned, but didn't argue, following his father and boyfriend back into the hall. They started with the heavier boxes, the ones just containing clothes, and Harry was glad he'd reversed into the driveway that morning. The lighter boxes containing breakables went on top, with mild cushioning charms to keep them in place. Using the back seat, the front passenger seat and the trunk, the three of them managed to fit all ten boxes in, and Harry sighed.

"I'd better run these over to the house, then," he mused. "Back in a bit." Dropping a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, he got in the car, setting off towards his house.

When he got there, he was somewhat unnerved at the toy-free front yard, and even more unnerved by the bare walls when he walked in. It was worse than it had been when he'd bought it; at least the previous owners had left some stuff behind when he'd moved in. He moved the boxes into the house — able to use lightening charms this time — and shut the door behind him before shrinking them all to the size of matchboxes. Slipping them into his pocket, he closed his eyes, focusing on his destination. With the faintest pop, he was gone, and he opened his eyes again with a grin. He was stood in the living room of his and Kurt's new apartment, and his eyes were instantly drawn to the large window that made up one wall, giving them a beautiful view of the New York skyline. "About time you showed up." He turned, smiling at his platinum blonde friend.

"Hi, sorry, it took a little longer to fit everything in the car than I thought." Harry hugged Draco in greeting, unloading the boxes from his pocket and resizing them, letting them float along behind him into the bedroom. His grin widened, and he squeezed Draco's shoulder. "It's perfect, thank you." He'd sent his friend ahead to unpack some of their things and make the place look a little more homey for when Kurt saw it for the first time, trusting Draco's sense of style to be similar enough to his boyfriend's.

"Of course it is," the blonde replied smugly, though his smile was pleased. He peered into the nearest box, which happened to be one of Kurt's. "I suppose you'll be expecting me to unpack these, too?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Harry pleaded. "It shouldn't take you long. Most of it's for the wardrobe." Draco hummed, holding up a light grey blazer in consideration.

"I'll have to ask where he got this," he mused quietly, making Harry laugh.

"No stealing my boyfriend's clothes, alright?" Draco rolled his eyes, shoving Harry's shoulder playfully.

"Malfoys don't steal," he replied evenly. "Besides, they'd be too small for me." Draco was a good four inches taller than Kurt, and broader across the shoulders. "I'll have it all set up ready for you when you arrive tomorrow, don't worry." He suddenly chuckled, running his fingers through his fringe. "Look at you, all grown up and moving in with your boyfriend," he teased, bringing a blush to Harry's face. "You've come a long way since the day we put you on the plane at Heathrow." His tone was more serious, and Harry offered him a wry smile, remembering the minor breakdown he'd had at the airport, convinced he'd kill himself if left to his own devices. Draco had been the one to smack sense into him, and the blonde never let him forget it.

"Most of it's down to Kurt," he insisted, making Draco chuckle.

"Yes, well, your boyfriend's a smart bloke. For a muggle." Harry rolled his eyes, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"I'd better get back before I'm missed," he pointed out. "I'm only supposed to be dropping the boxes at the house. Thanks for all the help, Dray." Draco gave him an easy smile, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You helped me move in with Sev," he retorted. "Only fair I return the favour." Harry smiled at the memory, remembering shifting endless boxes into Severus' quarters at Hogwarts, directed by the Malfoy heir. The one time he'd almost regretted becoming the blonde's friend. "I hope Kurt likes everything, and don't you dare forget to call me on Sunday and let me know how things go." There was a pointed glint in Draco's silver eyes, and Harry's throat went dry at the reminder.

"Will do," he promised, trying not to let nerves get the better of him, and Draco offered an optimistic grin.

"For what it's worth, I think your chances are good," he assured. Harry beamed back, pulling the blonde into a loose hug.

"I hope so." He stepped back, composing himself. "I'll talk to you Sunday, sweetheart."

"Get back to your boyfriend, short-arse," Draco replied, smirking. Harry laughed, apparating back to his house.

Kurt welcomed him with an excited smile when he returned, winding an arm around his waist. "We got a movie set up, we were just waiting for you. Everything okay?" Harry grinned, tilting his head to capture Kurt's lips, still on the doorstep. The teen kissed back eagerly, before pushing him away with a fond smile. "I think Teddy might turn us pink if we make him wait any longer." Harry laughed, knowing that with the way Teddy's accidental magic was progressing, that was entirely likely.

"We'd better get in, then," he replied, amused. The pair head inside, joining the rest of their little family in the living room. Finn and Rachel were curled up together in the armchair, and Burt and Carole were on one of the couches, Burt's arm around his wife's shoulders. Teddy was sprawled on the floor with a couch cushion under his head, staring impatiently at the play screen of The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

"Yay, you're back! Can we start the film now?" he asked, a definite American twang to his voice after living in the States for two years. Harry and Kurt sank onto the free couch, and Harry smiled at his son.

"Sure, kid, go on." Teddy cheered, pressing play on the remote, and Kurt's head tucked comfortably under Harry's chin, his arm draped around the wizard's waist. Harry twined their fingers together, happy to settle down and watch the film.

When it ended, Teddy was beginning to get sleepy, and Harry could feel Kurt dozing off against his chest. "Bed time, I think," he declared quietly, breaking the peaceful lull that had fallen over them.

"I think you're right," Carole agreed, directing a fond smile at the boy half-asleep on the floor. "You have to be up early tomorrow." Her eyes were misty, and Harry froze when he realised she was about to cry. Burt looked somewhat uncomfortable, but tightened the arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair.

"The boys will only be a couple of hours away," he soothed. "And Kurt will call every weekend, won't you kid."

"Of course," the blue-eyed teen agreed, immediately moving over to sit on Carole's other side. "And we'll come back and visit all the time."

"I know," Carole sniffed, smiling through her tears. "But my babies are growing up and moving out and it's hard!" Finn, looking more than a little perturbed, set Rachel on the arm of his chair and hurried to hug his mother.

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere," he reminded her. "And Kurt's not leaving forever." He stroked her hair like he was petting a cat, and if Carole hadn't been crying Harry would have laughed at his awkwardness.

"I know, I know," the woman repeated. "They're happy tears, honey. And I know you're not leaving yet, but you will one day! You won't stay in Lima forever." Finn shrugged, still petting her hair.

"I'll just be a phone call away," Kurt assured, squeezing her hand. Carole smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"I'll be okay, sweetie," she insisted. "And I really am happy for you. Just let me have this little moment." He laughed, hugging her tightly.

"You can have all the moments you want," he replied quietly. They hugged for a long moment, in which Teddy clambered groggily onto Harry's lap, and the green-eyed man shared a slightly awkward look with Rachel, before Carole let Kurt go.

"Get to bed, honey," she urged, patting his cheek. "You'll need your sleep for tomorrow." Kurt nodded, kissing her cheek and getting up, leaving her with Finn and Burt on either side.

"Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning," Harry said, lifting Teddy with him as he stood.

"G'night," Rachel replied, smiling. There were murmured goodnights from everyone in the room, and the three retreated upstairs. A fold-out bed had been set up beside Kurt's double, and Harry eased Teddy down onto it, changing his son into pyjamas with a silent spell. He straightened up, turning to Kurt, and wordlessly opened his arms. Kurt didn't hesitate to dive into the embrace, cheek pressed against Harry's neck.

"I'm gonna miss them," he admitted, voice slightly choked. Harry kissed his hair, humming.

"I know, love. But like you told Carole, they're just a phone call away. Hell, if you really need to see them, I can apparate you," he pointed out. Kurt smiled against Harry's tanned skin, pulling back a little.

"Don't think this means I'm sad about moving to New York with you, because I'm not. I couldn't be happier." Harry grinned at him, pressing their lips together.

"Don't worry, I know," he assured. "It's fine for you to miss your family. You of all people know how much I miss mine," he reasoned with a quiet chuckle. "Come to bed." Kurt didn't protest as Harry's fingers started working the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, and the teen undid the fly of his jeans, kicking them off and leaving them on the floor. Harry stripped with ease and the pair crawled into bed, Kurt enveloped in Harry's long arms.

"I'm really looking forward to this," Kurt confessed in a whisper. "I'm sad to leave, but… it's _New York_, and NYADA, and our own apartment!" Harry matched his boyfriend's grin, kissing him on the tip of the nose.

"You're going to love it," he vowed. Daphne and Ginny had already promised to come visit them before Kurt's term started and take them to all the best nightlife spots, and Harry knew Draco would be dropping in every now and then for a place to stay during business meetings. And, of course, once Rachel and Mike got out there, Kurt would feel a lot more secure. Kurt sighed softly, getting more comfortable, and Harry stroked his back gently. "Go to sleep," he murmured, lips against Kurt's forehead. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Love you," Kurt whispered, sounding well on his way to sleep already. Harry smiled, closing his own eyes. Tomorrow was the start of a whole new adventure.

.-.-.

"Moving day! Moving day!" Harry groaned at the loud voice in his ear, not needing to open his eyes to know his son was bouncing on the bed. He reached out to catch him, but was beat to it by Kurt, who tackled the boy down onto the mattress with a grin, tickling his sides. Teddy giggled loudly, and Harry sat up, running a hand through his hair as he yawned.

"He has a point," he mused. "We should probably get up. Don't want to miss the flight." While their plane didn't take off until quarter to twelve, they needed to get to the airport early enough to check in.

"Five more minutes," Kurt pleaded, done with his tickling and allowing Teddy to curl up with his head on the teen's stomach. Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend softly, then press his lips to his son's hair.

"I'll take the first shower," he offered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and getting up, reaching for the clothes he'd left out. Padding barefoot into Kurt's bathroom, he turned the shower on, rubbing at his faintly stubbled jaw. He shaved it with a quick spell, having packed his razor, then stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower, the hot water instantly waking him up.

When he walked back into the bedroom fully dressed and bright-eyed, Kurt was packing his clothes from the night before in his suitcase, and Teddy was dressed and sat waiting on the bed. "You're up," he told his boyfriend, stuffing his boxers and toiletries in the case, folding his clothes neatly to join them. They had one medium-sized suitcase between them, as well as a carry-on bag each for the flight over. Kurt kissed him on the cheek as he passed, and Harry bundled up Teddy's pyjamas, fitting them in the suitcase with ease. "Ready for this, kid?" Teddy nodded eagerly, making Harry chuckle. While the boy had been in floods of tears at having to say goodbye to Kayla, Peter and the rest of his friends, he had promises from both sets of parents to let the kids call and Skype on a regular basis, so at least they would keep in touch.

Harry let Teddy run downstairs in hopes of breakfast, but waited in the room for Kurt to finish in the shower, looking around at the empty bedroom that had belonged to his boyfriend for over a year. It was strange, seeing it without all the clothes, and music sheets, and photos of his friends and Harry tacked up on the walls. While the decorating definitely had Kurt's personal style on it, it looked like a guest room now. "Where's the cub?" Kurt asked, rubbing his hair with a towel as he walked out, fully dressed. Harry walked straight into the bathroom as Kurt left, gathering the teen's many skin and hair products in his arms to pack.

"Downstairs getting breakfast. Anything I've missed?" he asked, knowing Kurt had products stored in all sorts of places. Kurt scanned the pile, then shook his head, smiling as he turned on the blow dryer. Thankfully it didn't take long, and when they got downstairs they were the last ones in the kitchen.

"Morning, boys. Eggs and bacon?" Carole offered, gesturing to the stove. Harry hummed, the smell of the bacon making his stomach rumble.

"Yes please," he requested, taking a seat next to his son. Kurt sat beside him, accepting a plate of food.

"Have you got everything? Do you need some lunch to take on the plane?" Carole fretted, straightening Kurt's lapel.

"We're good, thanks," the teen assured her. "I don't think we're even allowed to take food through. Not if we didn't buy it after checking in." He frowned, shrugging, and split the yolk of his egg.

"Seriously?" Burt asked with raised eyebrows. "That's ridiculous."

"Better safe than sorry, I suppose," Harry said, remembering all too well what people could hide in the most innocent looking things. Burt grimaced and didn't say anything more, obviously realising he was about to put his foot in it.

"I think I'm gonna load up the car," Kurt declared once he finished his single egg and two slices of toast. Harry raised an eyebrow, still ploughing his way through breakfast.

"Want a hand, babe?" Kurt smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder.

"No, you finish your breakfast. It's not that heavy," he pointed out with a chuckle, leaving the kitchen. He dragged the suitcase from the hall out the front door, snagging Harry's keys off the table next to the door to unlock the car. He grinned at the little Union Flag keyring hanging from the main ring; he'd made his boyfriend get it when they'd done the tourist thing in London, insisting on him having a reminder of home. Hefting the suitcase into the trunk, he locked the car again, smiling when he saw Harry leaning in the doorway.

"We're all ready to go," he told the younger man, hands in his pockets and his carry-on bag over his shoulder. "Unless you want one last look around the house?" Kurt took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"No, no. We'll be back soon, right?" he pointed out with a shaky smile. Harry smiled back, holding out a hand for the blue-eyed teen to take. They walked back into the kitchen, Kurt picking up his bag on the way, and Carole swallowed thickly when she saw them.

"We heading out, then?" Burt assumed, getting to his feet.

"If you're all finished," Harry replied, seeing Finn eyeing up the last rasher of bacon. The tall teen blushed, leaving it alone, and stood.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Kurt squeezed his stepmother's hand as she passed, handing the keys over to Harry. He let his father have the front passenger seat, sitting in the back with Carole and Teddy as Finn and Rachel took Burt's car.

Kurt's hand was in Carole's for the entire ride to the airport, and he wasn't sure which of them had the tightest grip. His mind cast back to the last time he'd made the drive, sat in the front seat and practically bouncing with excitement. He was excited this time, too, but there was a finality to it that scared the crap out of him. He was officially moving away from home.

Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked through the doors of the airport, and both of them froze in their tracks when they saw what was waiting for them. The entire Glee club, several of the Warblers, plus Will, Emma, Shannon and Holly, were all stood there, grins on their faces. "Oh my God, who planned this?" Kurt asked, immediately breaking away from Harry and rushing to hug Mercedes.

"You really think we'd let you go without saying goodbye again?" she pointed out with a laugh.

"Holly, I didn't even know you were in town!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the blonde woman so tightly her feet left the ground.

"I wasn't," she retorted, grinning. "But Will called and told me what was going on, and, well, I never say no to an airport party." Harry snickered, looking at the gathering of people come to see them off.

"Oh, you guys," he murmured, touched. Teddy tugged his hand from Carole's, running and hugging Shannon around the legs. She lifted him up with one arm, ruffling his hair.

"You better not forget about us when you're in New York," Sam said to both of them, smiling as Mercedes took his hand again. Mercedes was off to NCSU, and Sam was planning to join her in a year, paying his way with a music scholarship and money from the job his father had gotten with one of Harry's companies — not that he knew Harry had shares, of course.

"Like we could do that," Kurt retorted, accepting a hug from Brittany.

"And you totally have to come visit me and Britt-Britt," Santana added, winding an arm around Harry's waist, glaring when he tugged her ponytail. "We can tear up the West Coast. It'll be awesome." Both girls were going to UC Riverside, and would be the furthest away from Lima.

"We will," Harry promised, knowing Ginny and Daphne were planning on meeting the girls out there, as Daphne had a show to do around that time.

"I'll see you soon," Mike pointed out, giving Kurt a one-armed hug. "So try not to miss me too much in two weeks." He winked, making Kurt laugh.

"You'll be missed around here, Kurt," Finn said with a smile, his hand in Rachel's. "And you, Harry. Even if most of us are leaving too." Finn and Puck were the only ones of the graduated members staying in Lima, though the mohawked teen had plans of becoming a rock star.

"We'll keep in touch," Kurt assured, hugging Quinn tightly.

"I should hope so," Will replied, clapping Harry on the back and pulling him into a hug. "Good luck," he murmured, making the younger man grin.

"Thanks," he whispered, pulling back. "Good luck with the Glee club. You won't get kids as good as this lot, but your current group look promising." There were a few Junior members of the Glee club who would be Seniors, and Will was apparently hopeful about some of the kids coming into Junior year.

"Damn, it's gonna be so weird around school without you guys!" Artie exclaimed, shaking his head. "Just me, Sam and Tina left. I mean, the new guys are alright, but… they're not you." Kurt chuckled, bending to hug his friend.

"I'm sure you'll go all the way to nationals," he encouraged. They had very nearly made it there for a second year in a row, but been beaten to the post by a smug Vocal Adrenaline. The Warblers, however, had gone all the way to Nationals and come 16th, something Blaine was incredibly happy about. The younger boy had plans to join Kurt, Harry and Mike out in New York in a year, and Kurt thought his chances were very high.

"We'll still miss you, Kurt," Tina insisted, throwing her arms around his neck. "Call me and tell me what it's like living in New York. And Skype me so I can see this awesome new apartment of yours." Kurt grinned, nodding, and he laughed when Blaine lifted him clean off the ground in a hug.

"I'll see you at Christmas," the Warbler vowed, releasing his friend so Nick and Jeff could tackle him in a hug. "Have fun out there, and call me soon."

"I will," Kurt assured with a laugh. "Gaga, I still can't believe you're all here at ten in the morning to see us off!" Teddy was quite happily being passed around the teenagers for hugs and kisses, and Harry was being crushed in a hug by Shannon. He looked to Emma, then dropped his arms somewhat awkwardly, knowing she wouldn't appreciate being hugged.

"Have a good time in New York," she said, voice slightly breathy and panicked. Harry nodded, smiling, then looked to the gathering of teenagers.

"Okay, who hasn't hugged me yet?" The teens laughed, rushing him all at once, and Harry found himself stuck with Kurt and Teddy in the centre of the bundle. When they managed to escape the crush, Harry wound an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "We really need to go check in," he said sadly. "But we'll see you all soon."

"Everyone's coming home for Christmas, right?" Kurt checked, earning several nods and murmurs of affirmation. "Then we'll see you then, if not sooner. I love you guys, and I'll miss you all so much. Even you, Mr Schue," he added, chuckling.

"You're dating one of my best friends, I think you can call me Will," the Spanish teacher retorted wryly, pulling his ex-student into a firm embrace. "I always knew you'd make something of yourself, Kurt. Go follow your dream, and save me a front row seat at your Broadway debut." And that did it for Kurt; the tears started coming thick and fast. He chuckled, wiping at his eyes.

"Look at you guys, making me cry," he said accusingly. Harry smiled, hugging him from behind.

"It's not goodbye," he reminded, the break in his voice giving away his own emotional state. "Just… a temporary parting." Kurt insisted on one last round of hugs, ending with a long hug with Blaine.

"If you don't get into NYADA, I'll kill you," he murmured, tears soaking his friend's shirt. Blaine hugged him tightly, smiling into Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll try my best," he promised. "I'll miss you, Kurt." Kurt swallowed back the lump in his throat, pulling back to kiss Blaine's cheek. Over the past year, the pair had only gotten closer, and Kurt considered the Warbler his best friend second only to Mercedes.

"I'll miss you, too, Blaine." Harry took Teddy back from Quinn, setting the boy on the floor and holding his hand tightly.

"Thanks for coming out here, guys." Holly grinned at the Brit, twirling her hair around her finger.

"You really think we'd miss seeing you off?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Still, thank you." Harry wrapped his arm around his crying boyfriend, kissing his temple. "Come on, love."

"We'll, uh, let you have a family goodbye," Will said knowingly, sharing a look with Burt and Carole, who had hung back during all the goodbyes.

"Yeah. Have fun, dudes," Sam said with a grin, gently stroking Mercedes' arm as she rested her head on his chest, tears streaming down her face. Slowly, the teenagers left, the four teachers following until it was only the Hudson-Hummel family — which, of course, included Rachel — left. Harry let Burt take the suitcase, his arm around Kurt and his other hand keeping hold of Teddy as they walked towards the check in desk. His boyfriend was too much of a tearful mess to do anything so Harry took care of it all, allowing Burt to hoist their case onto the conveyor belt. With that taken care of, the group moved slowly towards customs, none of them wanting to part. The inevitable came all too soon, though, and Kurt latched onto his dad with a death grip.

"Hey, hey," Burt soothed, stroking his son's back. "It'll be okay, kid. You're not going away forever," he pointed out with a soft chuckle. "Besides, just think about how long you've wanted this. You'll love New York so much you'll never want to come home again."

"Not possible," Kurt declared, reluctantly releasing his dad to hug Carole equally tightly. Both of them were in tears, and Harry and Burt shared an amused glance.

"Look after yourself, sweetie, and have fun," Carole told him, wiping at her eyes and smiling. Kurt looked back at Harry, who offered him a grin.

"Oh, I will," he assured, attempting to compose himself. As he turned to hug Finn, Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned, smiling at Burt, who looked to be only just holding it together.

"You look after him, y'hear?"

"I will," he promised, face serious. Burt nodded in approval, bringing him into a short hug. "And thanks," Harry added under his breath. "Y'know, for the permission. It means a lot. I mean, I'd be doing it anyway, but… good to know you're on board." Burt snorted, shaking his head.

"Kid, if you haven't noticed in the past two years, I actually like you," he revealed wryly. "You're a good man, a good father, and you love my son more than your own life. You've been part of this family for a while now, and there ain't much that'll change it." Harry beamed, hugging the man once more. He gathered both Finn and Rachel in a hug at the same time, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"We'll see you in a few weeks," he said to her, smiling. "And Finn, we'll see you soon, too." The tall teen nodded, giving Harry a grin. He moved to Carole, who by this point was even more of a mess than Kurt.

"Oh, honey," she cried, breaking into a fresh wave of tears as she hugged him. He hugged her back, pressing his cheek to her hair.

"You can come out and visit us in a few weeks when we're settled, if you like," he offered. "We'll get the guest room set up for you and everything."

"I think I'll have to," she agreed, laughing quietly. "See this new place of yours." Harry broke away, seeing Kurt step back from Rachel. The teen's eyes met his, and he nodded slightly.

"Come on, cub," Harry murmured, taking his son's hand as Finn set him on the floor. "We've got a plane to board." He took Kurt's hand in his other, the countertenor taking the suitcase from his dad.

"I love you all," he said, trying to quell his tears.

"We love you, too, kiddo," Burt replied, his jaw set firmly and his eyes suspiciously shiny. Together, the trio turned to the customs gate, walking straight through to put their carry-on bags through the scanners. They turned and waved at the four stood watching, then Harry directed them towards the waiting area.

When they were far enough away that they could no longer see their family, Harry beckoned Kurt off to the side and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his forehead. "You alright, love?" he asked, concerned. Kurt pulled a tissue from his pocket, wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, plastering a smile on his face. "Just give me a minute." Harry hugged him tighter, smiling when he felt Teddy wrap his arms around their knees.

"Take all the time you need," he murmured, taking the time to compose himself as well. Saying goodbye to everyone at once had been harder than he'd thought.

They must have stood there for a good five minutes before finally breaking apart, Harry taking the suitcase and Kurt taking Teddy's hand, their free hands intertwined as they went to find their gate. The 45-minute wait seemed like barely any time at all, and the three stood when they called passengers travelling with children. Harry grinned at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand. "Next stop, New York City."

.-.

Kurt's tears were long gone by the time they touched down at JFK, and his expression was one of excitement. Impatiently going through check-in, Harry insisted they travel the muggle way to their new apartment, wanting Kurt to know his way around. The teen gaped at the sight of the building, eyes wide. "And we're right near the top?" he clarified, earning a grin from his older boyfriend.

"Third floor from the roof," he confirmed. "So Merlin help us if the lift goes out." Kurt snickered, urging Teddy into the building, Harry opening the door with his new keys. Teddy was bouncing as they rode the elevator up to their floor, and Harry pulled his key out when they got there, resting the suitcase against the wall so he could unlock the door.

"Close your eyes," he urged Kurt, who rolled his eyes in exasperation, but obeyed. He heard the click of the door being unlocked, and the next thing he knew, he was being hoisted into the air. He almost opened his eyes, yelping in surprise. "Shush, you," Harry urged, voice amused. "If I'm doing this, I'm doing this properly." Teddy was giggling, and Kurt felt Harry carry him forward a few steps. "Okay, open them." Kurt opened his eyes, and the breath left his lungs. It was _beautiful_. An open-plan living and dining area, with one wall made almost entirely of glass and overlooking the city. A short hallway led to what he assumed were bedrooms and bathrooms, and his eyebrows rose even higher when he saw his and Harry's stuff set out like they'd been living there for months already. There was even a wooden toybox in the corner, overflowing with Teddy's toys.

"Harry, this is amazing!" It was much, much better than the photos had suggested. Harry grinned, obviously pleased.

"I sent Draco over yesterday to help unpack," he explained. "And, well, I might have re-decorated a little. But if there's anything you don't like, we can change it," he added hurriedly. Kurt laughed, pulling his head down to meet him in a firm kiss.

"I love it," he whispered, eyes alight. "Show me the rest." Harry set Kurt back on his feet, quickly doubling back to grab their suitcase from the hall, before proceeding to give his lover a tour of their new place. It had three bedrooms — one for them, one for Teddy and one spare — two bathrooms, and a study, all off the main living area. And the views were amazing.

"It's charmed glass," Harry explained, tapping the window. "We can see out, but people can't see in. So I can shag you up against this window without anyone the wiser," he added with a wink, loving the way Kurt blushed brightly. "And, it does this." He reached for a little groove in the glass, pressing it, and Kurt's jaw dropped as part of the window seemed to cut away, leaving a hole. Stepping closer, he peered through, spluttering incredulously at the sight of a small balcony with a wrought-iron fence around it and a small table and chairs set out. Harry grinned when he saw the bucket of ice and bottle of champagne, mentally thanking Draco.

"This _definitely_ wasn't on the specs," Kurt told him, making him laugh.

"No, it wasn't," he agreed. "But I thought it'd be nice to have a little retreat that's just our own. The lock's set to my aura and yours, so Ted can't get out here without one of us, and there's complete disillusionment charms around the whole thing, as well as weather barriers and safety barriers. No one can see us, we won't get rained on, and it's physically impossible to fall off even if you jump." Kurt cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss.

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" he asked wryly, and the wizard grinned.

"I spent a lot of time planning this," he pointed out. "Come on, let's go back inside. We can come out here later after the brat's gone to sleep." He opened the window again and the pair stepped back into the flat, Kurt amazed when the window slipped back into place without a single crack or seam. They wandered through to find Teddy sorting out his room, rearranging his toys and going through all his clothes to check nothing had been lost in the move. He quickly shooed them out, however, claiming he was incredibly busy. Harry smirked as the door was shut in their faces, amused. "That's us told, then." Kurt snorted, taking him by the hand and leading him into their own bedroom.

Draco had truly outdone himself with the decorating in that room. New bedsheets to match the decor, all their clothes hung in their respective closets, all their pictures sitting on the dresser like they used to back at Harry's place. Kurt went through into the bathroom, which he hadn't yet seen. "Yes!" he exclaimed triumphantly, and Harry followed, bemused. "You kept the bathtub!" The Gryffindor laughed, tweaking Kurt's nose playfully.

"Of course I kept the bathtub. You love that bathtub," he reasoned. Kurt leaned up to kiss him, then grinned.

"I'll unpack our last suitcase. You've already done this much, it's only fair I get to finish it off." Harry let him go, checking in on his son on his way back to the living room, finding Teddy had finished unpacking and was ready to let him see.

"I love it," he told the six year-old. "Come on, you must be thirsty after all that hard work, I'll get you a drink."

As he was pouring Teddy a glass of juice, there was a knock on the door, and he frowned. "I've got it!" he called, knowing Kurt was somewhere in the bedroom. He opened the door, seeing an unfamiliar couple stood on the other side, a young boy about Teddy's age at their feet.

"Hi," the woman greeted chirpily, a wide smile on her face. She looked relatively young, probably a few years older than Harry himself, and had dark red hair and warm brown eyes. Her husband — at least, Harry assumed he was her husband — was almost as blonde as Draco, with square-framed glasses over pale green eyes, and freckles to rival a Weasley. "I'm Hannah Wallace, and this is my husband Daniel and our son Mitchell. We live downstairs in 204, and when we heard you guys had moved in we figured we'd welcome you to the neighbourhood." Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his son, who had come to see what was going on, cup in hand.

"Hi," Teddy greeted, gaze fixed on Mitchell. The boy grinned back, looking the spitting image of his father.

"Hi, I'm Mitchell, we live downstairs," he replied, jerking a thumb at the elevator door. Teddy smiled, sticking out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Teddy," he introduced. "I just moved here with my dads." Harry gaped, his eyes going wide, and when he heard a clatter behind him he turned to see Kurt stood in the living room, the TV remote on the floor where he'd obviously just dropped it. Harry beckoned him over, and Kurt wound an arm around his waist, standing next to him.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" he asked under his breath, and Harry hummed in agreement, a blissful grin breaking out before he realised the Wallaces were still there.

"Hi, sorry," he apologised, holding out a hand to Daniel. "I'm Harry Black, and this is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel and my — our — son Teddy," he corrected himself, the words rolling off his tongue easier than he had expected. Daniel smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you," he said brightly, not even blinking at the revelation that they were gay. "I think our sons have made fast friends." Sure enough, the pair were stood in the doorway, chatting a mile a minute about Merlin only knew what.

"Looks like it," Kurt agreed, shaking both their hands. "It's a pleasure."

"So where are you from?" Hannah asked curiously, her eyes mostly on Harry as she voiced her question.

"Well, I'm from England originally," he explained. "But Teddy and I moved to Ohio about two years ago. I met Kurt, it was love at first sight… with a few minor complications in the middle, and he's starting at NYADA in the fall, so here we are."

"NYADA, huh?" Hannah queried with a grin, and Kurt nodded, smiling proudly. "Congrats. Daniel's the artist in the family; he runs an art gallery in Manhattan. I work for a law firm."

"We should let you both get back to unpacking," Daniel cut in, smiling. "But maybe you'd like to come over for dinner once you've settled in? I bet the boys would like that."

"We'd love to," Harry agreed, briefly glancing at Kurt. "Ted, cub, come back inside."

"Mitchell, honey," Hannah urged, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. The boys both pouted, but obeyed their parents, and Teddy jumped on the couch to watch TV as soon as the door was closed.

"He called me his dad," Kurt breathed, stunned. "He said dads, as in plural, meaning he thinks of me as his dad."

"You are his dad," Harry insisted. "You're just as much a parent as I am. Teddy's thought of you as a second father for months, but this is the first time I've heard him say it to someone." Kurt blinked, then beamed, eyes fixed on the sandy-haired boy sat on the couch engrossed in his cartoons. His son.

"That's… awesome."

.-.

In the evening, when Teddy had gone to bed, Harry and Kurt retreated to their little balcony, and Harry popped the cork on the champagne, pouring two glasses. "To New York," he murmured, tapping his glass against Kurt's. "New York, new life, and new memories."

"New York," Kurt agreed, sipping at the bubbly drink. "I still can't believe I actually made it here." Harry smiled, taking the teen's hand over the table.

"You deserve it," he insisted. "And you'll do brilliantly at NYADA." Kurt grinned, twining their fingers together, and Harry felt his nerves coil in anticipation. "Kurt," he started, the tone in his voice making his boyfriend look up, curious. "I love you _so_ much, words don't even begin to describe. You've saved me from myself, helped me grow in so many ways, and made me realise just how much I was missing out on by dwelling in memories. You are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and that will never change. I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I hope to God, Merlin and anyone else who's listening that I never have to." Kurt's eyes were wide, and Harry wondered if he had an idea of where his speech was going. "Now, last time we were in New York, I bought you something. And I promised myself that the next time we were here together, I would give it to you. I only hope you'll accept it." He let go of the countertenor's hand, reaching into his trouser pocket and sinking to one knee as he pulled a box from his pocket. Kurt gasped, and he brought a hand to his mouth.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, this isn't…" Harry let his lips form a fond half-smile, but ploughed on, determined to say his piece.

"I know you're young. But hell, we're going to be together forever, why delay the inevitable? I don't want to spend a minute without you by my side, Kurt. I want to raise our son together, and maybe even adopt another, and grow old and grey and wrinkly with you probably looking young and gorgeous because of all those damn skin creams." He chuckled lightly, flipping the catch on the ring box and letting it pop open, revealing the treasure inside. "So… what do you say? Marry me?" Kurt gaped like a fish for several long moments, each feeling like a lifetime to Harry, before he reached out to run a finger over the smooth diamond on the ring. It wasn't anything flashy, or gaudy; it was elegant, simple, and with a flare to it that just screamed Kurt.

"_Yes_," he breathed, and Harry's heart soared. "_God, _yes, a thousand times yes. Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband." Harry beamed, fingers shaking as he fumbled with the ring, sliding it onto Kurt's finger. For the second time that day, Kurt was crying. He sank to his knees in front of Harry, their lips meeting in a long, fiery kiss. "I have to call my dad," he gasped when they parted. "And Carole. And oh, Gaga, the Glee club! Did they know about this?"

"Your dad and Carole did," Harry admitted. "And Finn. I had to get their permission." Because while it was only tradition to get permission from the parents, Harry had wanted to check Finn was okay with him marrying his brother. "Finn promised not to tell, so I don't think the rest of the Glee club knew. Will did, though; I told him when I bought the ring."

"You've had this with you for over a year?" Kurt asked, and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"I bought it the second day we were here for nationals," he revealed. "I nearly shat myself when Santana joked about us getting married, I thought she knew." Kurt kissed him once more, pulling back and admiring the look of the ring on his finger.

"I love you," he declared, hands on Harry's shoulders. "And I can't wait to marry you. Calling home can wait; how about we go christen our new bed?" Harry laughed breathlessly, jumping to his feet and pulling Kurt with him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Giggling like school children and pawing at each others' clothes, the pair hurried to their bedroom, ready to start a whole new adventure together in their new home. And neither of them wanted to know how their lives might have panned out had Teddy not hit Kurt with a ball that day in the park, a little over two years ago. Harry was insistent — and Kurt tended to agree with him — that it had to be fate.


End file.
